Hard to Say 'I Love You'
by Yuina Okavia
Summary: Ini bukan jalan yang kupilih, bukan juga jalan yang kuinginkan, tapi sesuatu telah menahanku untuk tetap berada disini. ChanBaek-BaeKris. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, Kaisoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Tok tok tok

Ceklek..

"Baekhyun?!"

"_Hyung_.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Ya Tuhan.. apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Luhan panik ketika menemukan Baekhyun di depan pintu apartemennya dengan keadaan yang terlihat sangat err.. kacau dan berantakan. Wajah _namja_ mungil itu terlihat sangat pucat dan menggigil ketakutan, baju yang ia kenakan terkoyak dibeberapa tempat, rambutnya acak-acakan dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"..Masuklah!" Pada akhirnya Luhan memapah Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartemennya setelah ia rasa _namja_ mungil itu tak kunjung akan menjawab pertanyaannya, terlalu sulit untuk menjelaskan bahkan menjawab dengan sepatah katapun di tengah isakannya.

"_A-appa_.. _Appa_ dia hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun berusaha membuka suaranya ketika Luhan membawanya untuk duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang tamu.

"Ya Tuhan.. Jangan bilang Byun _ahjussiㅡ_" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, membenarkan apa yang kini tengah Luhan pikirkan.

Luhan begitu terkejut hingga ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan tak percaya jika pada akhirnya ketakutan Baekhyun selama ini benar-benar terjadi. Luhan pikir_ appa_ kandung Baekhyun tak akan mungkin tega berbuat sejauh ini pada darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Hiks.. hiks.. _eomma_.." Rintih Baekhyun di tengah isaknya. Ya, ia selalu teringat mendiang _eomma_-nya ketika di hadapkan oleh betapa kerasnya cobaan hidup di dunia ini.

Luhan memandang sedih sahabatnya yang juga sudah ia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia ikut menangis bersama Baekhyun, namun niat itu cepat ia urungkan. Jika Luhan ikut menangis lalu siapa yang akan menenangkan Baekhyun di sana?

Luhan mendekap tubuh mungil itu, membiarkan Baekhyun menangis di pelukannya. "_Uljima_.." bisiknya.

"A-aku takut.. hiks.. hiks.. _A-appa_ hiks.."

BRUKK

Tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh dalam pelukan Luhan yang seketika membuat _namja_ bermata rusa itu terkejut. Ia pingsan. Kelelahan fisik yang teramat dan juga tekanan batin hebat yang di alaminya seharian ini membuat tubuh mungil itu ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Baekhyun_-ah_, _ireona_.. _Jebal ireona_.." Luhan panik dan menggoncang tubuh Baekhyun sedikit kasar berharap namja mungil itu segera membuka matanya, namun nihil.

"Jung _ahjumma_, tolooongg.." Teriak Luhan pada akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan." Celetuk Baekhyun saat ia dan Luhan tengah berjalan keluar kampus mereka.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Ucap Luhan menanggapi.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 2 minggu aku menumpang diapartemenmu. Aku tidak mau menjadi bebanmu lebih lama lagi,_ hyung_." Jelas Baekhyun yang merasa tak enak.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu, Baekhyun_-ah_.."

"_Hyung_, _jebal_.." Rengek Baekhyun, ia menatap Luhan dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya dan bisa di pastikan Luhan akan luluh saat melihatnya.

Luhan menatap lama pada kedua mata Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya...

"_Ne_, _arraseo_.. Terserah kau saja." Ucap Luhan menyerah. Benarkan?

"_Hey_, bukankah itu mobil Kris?" Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya saat Luhan menunjuk mobil mewah berwarna merah yang baru saja berhenti tepat di sisi gerbang kampus.

"_Ne_, kau benar, _hyung. Kajja_!" Ajak Baekhyun yang langsung saja seenaknya menarik tangan Luhan menuju _namja_ tampan tinggi blasteran Cina-Kanada bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa di panggil Kris yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri di sana.

"_Annyeong_, rusa kecil.. Bolehkah aku meminjam kekasihku sebentar?" Sapa Kris ketika dua_ namja_ mungil itu sampai dihadapannya. Tanpa basa basi Kris langsung mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"_Ne_, kembalikan dia sebelum jam 7 malam. _Arrachi_?" Ucap Luhan menyetujui.

"_Geurae_.. _Kajja_!" Tangan besar Kris terulur untuk menyambut jari-jari lentik Baekhyun, kemudian menggenggamnya dan menuntun kekasih mungilnya itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

Kris sudah duduk di kursi kemudi mobilnya, memasang sabuk pengaman. "Pasang sabuk pengamanmu, _chagiya_." Saran Kris yang melihat Baekhyun tengah asik dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Tak apa-apa.. Ini hanya perjalanan dekat." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.

"Ck, kau ini sibuk dengan apa sebenarnya? Selingkuhanmu?" Decak Kris sebal ketika melihat Baekhyun lebih memilih ponselnya ketimbang Kris yang sudah hampir 2 minggu ini tak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Baekhyun segera sadar dan dengan cepat mengantongi ponselnya. "_Mian_.. Tadi Jongdae mengirim pesan tentang hasil nilai tugasku minggu kemarin. Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, sungguh!"

Ya, Kris benar. Mereka sudah tak bertemu hampir 2 minggu lamanya, itu semua karena kesibukan Kris yang menjabat sebagai presdir di perusahaan cabang milik keluarganya sedangkan induk perusahannya berada di Cina dan di kelola oleh tuan Wu, _baba_-nya. Jabatan penting itu membuat Kris tak memiliki banyak waktu luang bahkan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang 5 bulan lalu telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Kris mengangguk cepat pertanda ia menerima permintaan maaf Baekhyun yang sukses membuat _namja_ mungil itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Tak dapat Baekhyun bayangkan jika tadi Kris benar-benar marah padanya. Mungkin apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan terlalu berlebihan, pada kenyataannya selama ini belum pernah sekalipun Kris marah padanya, mungkin itu salah satu faktor karena mereka jarang bertemu.

Kris lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya membuat namja mungil itu tak sadar mulai menahan nafasnya. Ini tidak bohong! Baekhyun benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang. Apa Kris akan menciumnya? Oh, pikiran bodoh ini!

Dekat dan semakin dekat saja jarak wajah mereka berdua. Membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mulai meremas jari-jarinya yang menjadi dingin karena terlalu gugup. Bicara tentang ciuman? Tentu saja mereka sudah pernah melakukannya beberapa kali namun meskipun begitu tetap saja Baekhyun masih merasa gugup. Oh, ayolah.. Kris saat ini tepat berada di hadapannya, sangat dekat hingga membuat Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas detail wajah tampan dan berkharisma kekasihnya itu.

Mungkin benar apa yang pernah Luhan katakan padanya jka inilah cinta. Ketika jantungmu merasa begitu berdebar saat berada di dekatnya, membuatmu tak dapat mengontrol tubuhmu sendiri hingga kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Oke, abaikan! Luhan sekalipun belum pernah berpacaran jadi mengapa ia menjadi guru percintaan bagi Baekhyun? Hal inilah yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi sebuah misteri yang entah sampai kapan jawabanya akan terungkap.

"Eh?" Kaget Baekhyun ketika Kris ternyata menarik _seat belt_ di sisi kursi kemudian memasangkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul pelan kepalanya yang tadi sempat berpikir macam-macam seperti itu. Jika saja Kris mempunyai kelebihan untuk dapat membaca pikiran orang lain sudah dapat di pastikan Baekhyun akan merasa sangat malu saat itu juga.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris heran ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Aniyo_." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Aku tahu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan. Ekspresimu itu mudah sekali terbaca."

"A-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

Apa benar Kris tahu?

Tidak mungkin bukan? Bukankah sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya diam dan tak mengucapkan apapun?

Kedua mata _namja_ mungil itu bergerak cepat memandang ke segala arah, apapun itu yang penting tidak menatap Kris di sebelahnya yang akan membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Kris. Baekhyun tahu jika Kris kini tengah menatapnya, ekor matanya sempat menangkapnya tadi.

"Hm.." Ia hanya menjawab seperti itu.

SREETT

Cup

Mata kecil Baekhyun membelalak ketika dengan cepat Kris meraih dagunya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Kris." Lirih Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat hanya bisa terdiam sembari menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja Kris kecup.

Kris tertawa tertahan membayangkan Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan protes dan berteriak 'Ya! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku seperti itu? Aku sangat malu, kau tahu!' kemudian memukuli bahu Kris membabi buta.

"Hampir 2 minggu tak bertemu hanya kecupan seperti itu saja yang kau berikan padaku?" Di luar dugaan Baekhyun justru berkata seperti itu.

Kris sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Dua minggu tak bertemu ternyata dapat merubah kekasih mungilnya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi genit seperti ini, eum?" Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Ya! Hentikah! Rambutku jadi berantakan." Sebalnya dengan bibir mengerucut dan tangan yang sudah di tekuk di depan dada membuat Kris makin mengeraskan suara tawanya.

Hey, memangnya apa yang lucu? Baekhyun saja tak dapat melihat bagian mana yang terlihat lucu hingga Kris tertawa heboh seperti itu.

Sungguh ajaib! Wajah yang biasanya terkesan dingin nan angkuh itu kini dapat tertawa lepas hanya karena melihat ekspresi kesal seorang _namja_ mungil berwajah cantik dan imut. Baekhyun memang selalu dapat membuat Kris sejenak melupakan masalah pekerjaannya yang setiap hari membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Hutangku akan ku bayar setelah kita pulang dari rumah sakit nanti." Ucap Kris setelah tawanya reda.

"Hu-hutang? Hutang apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Baekhyun tak paham.

"Hutang ciuman selama 2 minggu ini. Kita bisa melakukannya selama 1 jam non stop." Jelas Kris bersemangat.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Satu jam non stop dia bilang? "Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah pasrah.

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu." Jawabnya yang kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari area kampus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUKK..

Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas ranjang Luhan. Ia tahu Luhan juga ada disana tapi pening hebat yang mendera kepalanya membuatnya enggan membuka suara hanya sekedar untuk menyapa hyung kesayangannya itu.

"_Hyung~_ kepalaku pusing sekali, aku lemaass.." Keluh Baekhyun dengan suara seadanya.

Luhan beranjak dari atas ranjang untuk mengambil sebutir tablet penambah darah dan segelas air putih di atas nakas yang memang sengaja ia siapkan sedari tadi.

"Ini minumlah!" perintah Luhan.

Baekhyun menuruti. Memasukkan butir obat itu kedalam mulutnya kemudian mendorongnya dengan air hingga tertelan. Kembali _namja_ mungil itu menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Ini tak bohong, kepalanya sungguh terasa berat dan berdenyut-denyut. Perlahan ia mulai menutup kedua matanya, namun bukan untuk tidur.

"Lihatlah! Kau sudah tampak seperti mayat hidup saja..Apa _namja_ tiang listrik itu benar-benar sudah menjelma menjadi _vampire_ sekarang?" Gerutu Luhan kesal sembari melepas sepatu Baekhyun di sana. Ia bahkan tak sempat melepas sepatunya di rak penyimpanan sepatu dekat pintu utama.

Ya, Luhan tak perlu menanyakan alasannya karena ia sudah sangat hafal akan jawaban Baekhyun yang selalu mengatakan ia takut jika tiba-tiba ambruk di dekat rak penyimpanan, lebih baik terjatuh di atas kasur yang empuk dengan masih menggunakan sepatu dari pada harus merasakan tubuhnya berhantaman dengan kerasnya lantai apartemen Luhan.

Oh, ayolah! Orang mana yang tak risih jika harus tidur dengan menggunakan sepatu? Luhan tahu jawabannya adalah Baekhyun.

Luhan marah dan kesal pada Kris. Bagaimana tidak? Kris jarang sekali menampakkan batang hidungnya, sekalinya nampak itupun hanya untuk meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun. Ia membutuhkan darah Baekhyun untuk _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya.

Huang Zitao, _namja_ yang menderita _thalasemia_ sejak kecil dan membutuhkan donor darah rutin untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Golongan darah Tao termasuk langka dan entah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan atau memang skenario yang sengaja di buat Tuhan hingga ternyata Baekhyun dan Tao memiliki jenis darah yang sama.

"_Hyung_.. Sudahlah! Kris tidak bersalah. Aku bahkan sangat beruntung bisa memilikinya." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan dengan lirih. Dapat Luhan lihat Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya sedang tangannya mulai terulur memijat pelipis sendiri.

"_Ne_, kau bahkan sudah sering mengatakan kalau hidupmu sudah menjadi haknya. Dia membiayai seluruh kebutuhanmu danㅡhiks.. hiks.."

Baekhyun segera membuka matanya dan menoleh cepat kearah Luhan.

"_Hyung_.. Kau menangis?" kaget Baekhyun yang segera bangkit dari posisinya, tak ia pedulikan lagi dengan pusing yang masih setia menyerang kepalanya, Luhan jauh lebih berarti dari segalanya.

Setelah mendekat, Baekhyun baru menyadari wajah jika Luhan terlihat sembab dengan hidung memerah, ia berani menjamin bahwa _namja_ itu sudah lama menangis.

"Ada apa denganmu, _hyung_? Ceritakan padaku!" Ucap Baekhyun khawatir, menggoncang pundak Luhan yang kini tengah menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tak akan mengerti, Baekhyun_-ah_ hiks.." Ujarnya.

"Aku memang tak mengerti karena kau belum bercerita padaku sebelumnya. _Hyung_, tolong jangan begini kau membuatku khawatir." Baekhyun mengusap pundak Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan menurunkan tangannya perlahan setelah ia rasa tangisnya agak reda, memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajah menangisnya di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai bercerita..

"Tadi _baba_ dan_ mama_-ku datang kemari. _Baba_ bilang aku hiks..." Ia hampir kembali terisak namun kemudian ia mencoba menahannya. ".. a-aku akan di jodohkan dengan salah satu anak dari relasi bisnisnya."

Mulut Baekhyun mengangga tak percaya. Di jodohkan? Yang benar saja! Baekhyun sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Luhan dan 100% Baekhyun yakin Luhan pasti akan menolaknya. Ia tipe seseorang yang sulit untuk mencintai seseorang, selama ini Luhan dengn bangganya selalu berkata jika ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya tapi ketika Baekhyun meminta Luhan untuk mengenalkannya ia selalu memjawab jika ini belum saatnya. Luhan pernah bilang jika ia tak akan memulai sebuah hubungan sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

"Kau tahu? Jika aku menolak maka perusahaan _baba_-ku akan jatuh di tangan tuan Park. Dan kami akan bangkrut."

"Tuan Park?" Ulang Baekhyun.

"_Ne_, dia relasi bisnis _baba_ yang memintaku untuk berjodoh dengan puteranya hiks.. hiks.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Baekhyun_-ah_? Hiks.. Aku benar-benar belum siap untuk bertunangan dan lebih parahnya untuk menikah. Masa depanku hancur sudah!" Isak Luhan kembali.

"Astaga.. Kenapa ada orang sejahat tuan Park di dunia ini? Apa dia tak mengerti jika pernikahan itu bukanlah sebuah permainan yang dapat ia tentukan seenaknya sendiri. Apalagi tak ada dasar saling mencintai, itu akan sulit untuk kelangsungan kehidupan sebuah rumah tangga." Baekhyun menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hiks.. hiks.. aku sudah berusaha menolak tapi _baba_ tak mau mendengarku. Aku ingin mati saja!"

"YA! Xi LUHAN BICARA APA KAU?!" bentak Baekhyun geram, ia melotot tak percaya.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup, tidak ada yang bersedia mendengarku. Orang tuaku bahkan tak menyayangiku." histeris Luhan putus asa.

PLAKK

Luhan menganga tak parcaya sembari memegang sisi pipi kanannya, Baekhyun baru saja menamparnya. Apa salahnya, Tuhan? Mengapa dalam waktu tak lebih dari 5 jam ini banyak sekali orang yang menyakitinya. Perasaan tadi pagi ia memulai harinya seperti biasa dengan hati ceria, kemarin malam ia juga tak mendapat mimpi buruk, namun sekarang semuanya berbalik pada keadaan yang Luhan sendiri tak bisa mengerti.

"Mati? Mudah sekali kau mengatakannya. Dangkal sekali pikiranmu itu! Aku kini meragukan setiap perkataan teman-teman di kampus bahkan para dosen yang mengatakan kau ini pintar, namun nyatanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan seperti itu."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun tajam, merasa tersinggung atas ucapan yang Baekhyun lontarkan tentangnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir dengan mati semua masalahmu akan terselesaikan?...tentu saja jawabnya tidak! Jika kau mati aku akan mengecapmu sebagai seorang pengecut yang lebih memilih melarikan diri dari semua masalahmu." Di tatap tajam seperti itu lantas tak membuat Baekhyun gentar dan tetap melanjutkan perkataanya.

Luhan membuang wajahnya enggan menatap Baekhyun. Hatinya sungguh merasa sakit, ia tak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun berkata seperti itu. Luhan hanya butuh seseorang untuk membujuk setidaknya mengajak bicara kedua orang tuanya agar perjodohan ini di batalkan, paling tidak di tunda saja sampai ia meyelesaikan kuliahnya nanti.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara pada Xi _ahjussi_." Lirih Baekhyun seolah dapat membaca pikiran Luhan yang langsung mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Luhan di sana.

"Baek-"

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_.. Aku tak bermaksud mengataimu, itu pasti menyakiti hatimu, bukan?" Potong Baekhyun menyesal mencoba menyudahi amarahnya.

"Tapi kau harus dapat merasakannya jika aku sangat menyayangimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu. _Jebal_, jangan ucapkan 'mati' lagi. Aku sudah merasa sakit dan menderita saat Tuhan mengambil _eomma_ dari sisiku, tidak lagi dengan dirimu, _hyung_.. Jika kau pergi siapa yang akan menemaniku di sini?"

Luhan mendesis kembali emosinya tersulut. "Kau bahkan masih memiliki Kris, Baekhyun_-ah_. Jangan berkata seperti itu jika semua itu hanya untuk menghiburku semata."

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal kuat, ia geram karena Luhan masih saja belum dapat memahami perkataannya.

"Kau beribu kali lipat lebih berharga dari Kris." Akhirnya kalimat itu terucap, meski lirih Luhan masih dapat mendengarnya.

Deg

"Meskipun aku mencintainya tapi itu berbeda dengan apa yang ku rasakan padamu. Aku mencintaimu sebagai_ hyung_-ku. Bukankah ikatan persaudaraan itu lebih kuat dari ikatan manapun?"

Luhan menunduk menyesal setelah mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri. Belakangan ia baru menyadari jika tadi Baekhyun berkata menyakitkan seperti itu agar Luhan tak gegabah dan bertindak bodoh. Baekhyun menyayanginya, sebagai seorang saudara.

"_Mianhae_.."

Setelah mendengar permintaa maaf dari bibir Luhan wajah Baekhyun yang sebelumnya tegang dan terlihat penuh emosi kini perlahan melembut.

"Aku juga minta maaf, _hyung_. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun meraih tubuh Luhan, memeluknya erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_, aku pulang.." teriak Baekhyun dari pintu utama.

Ini masih jam 10 pagi tapi Baekhyun sudah kembali dari kampusnya. Perasaannya sudah tak enak sejak ia meninggalkan Luhan tadi pagi. Luhan bilang ia sedang tidak enak badan maka dari itu ia tidak berangkat ke kampus.

Sudah 2 hari ini Baekhyun mendatangi rumah orang tua Luhan, mencoba berbicara tentang masalah pertunangan ini. Hari pertama kunjungan di sana Luhan memutuskan untuk ikut namun hanya makian dan ancaman yang Luhan dapat dari Xi _ahjussi_, hal itu menyebabkan Luhan enggan untuk datang kesana di hari kedua, jadi hanya Baekhyun yang datang kesana dan nyatanya hasilnya sama saja tak jauh beda dengan kunjungan pertama. Baekhyun bahkan di anggap sebagai seseorang yang selalu ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Sepi sekali." Ucap Baekhyun ketika tak ada suara sahutan Luhan seperti biasa.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar Luhan tapi ia tidak menemukan Luhan disana. Ia sempat berpikir jika mungkin Luhan sedang pergi ke dokter karena tadi pagi ia mengatakan seperti itu namun anggapan itu hilang ketika ia mendengar suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"_Hyung_, kau di dalam?" Panggil Baekhyun mencoba memastikan. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi berulang kali, mungkin saja Luhan tak mendengar suaranya karena suara air yang turun dari _shower_ itu menurutnya cukup berisik.

"Eh! Tidak dikunci." Kaget Baekhyun ketika ia hanya isengnya memutar ganggang pintunya. Ia mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi itu perlahan, Luhan tidak mungkin akan menyadari jika Baekhyun hanya mengintipnya saja tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik, bukan?

Ceklek..

Baekhyun hanya membuat sedikit celah dari pintu itu, ia takut Luhan akan marah saat tahu ada yang mengintipnya ketika mandi. Namun sedetik kemudian ketakutan Baekhyun akan Luhan yang marah berubah menjadi ketakutan yang sungguh benar-benar membuatnya takut dari sekian banyak hal yang Baekhyun takuti di dunia ini.

Mata Baekhyun melebar sempurna menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"_HYUUUNGGG_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, _hyung_? Hiks.. Bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh! Hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun menangis tersedu dilorong sebuah rumah sakit. Penampilannya amat kacau,seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup dan terdapat noda darah yang telah samar dikemeja yang ia kenakan. Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya pintu ruang UGD tersebut belum juga terbuka.

Ia lelah sekedar untuk memastikan jika orang-orang di dalam sana akan segera keluar dan mengatakan jika Luhan telah berhasil di selamatkan.

Baekhyun tak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya saat ia menemukan tubuh Luhan yang tengah sekarat didalam kamar mandi di bawah showernya tengah menyala deras dengan sayatan lumayan dalam dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya. Suaranya terdengar sangat panik dan terburu.

"Xi _ahjumma_!" Baekhyun reflek berdiri dan memeluk erat wanita tersebut.

"Aku takut hiks.. Mereka belum juga keluar sejak satu jam yang lalu." Isak Baekhyun. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan pundak Xi _ahjumma_ bergetar hebat. Ia juga menangis.

"Ya! Hangeng_-ssi_.. Kalau begini ceritanya bagaimana dengan acara perjodohan yang telah kita rencanakan? Bahkan ini hanya tersisa 3 hari lagi." Tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya pada Xi Hangeng-_baba_ Luhan-dari nada bicaranya kelihatannya ia sangat kesal.

Baekhyun baru menyadari ada orang asing yang turut hadir disana. Perlahan Baekhyun melepas pelukan Xi _ahjumma_ dan berganti menghadap lelaki paruh baya yang tak ia kenal tersebut.

"_Mianhamnida_, Tuan Park.. _Jeongmal mianhae_.. Aku tidak tahu jika kejadiannya akan seperㅡ"

"Apa anda tidak punya hati, tuan?" Potong Baekhyun cepat, ia bahkan berjalan mendekat untuk berhadapan dengan lelaki bermarga Park itu. Tangan Xi _ahjumma_ sudah terulur untuk mencegahnya namun Baekhyun menepisnya.

"_Hyung_-ku sekarat didalam dan kau masih saja memikirkan perjodohan bodoh ini? Dimana otakmu! Ketahuilah bahwa _hyung_-ku tidak menginginkannya. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal putramu!" Bentak Baekhyun tepat didepan wajah lelaki paruh baya tersebut yang ternyata bernama Tuan Park Jungsu.

"Baekhyun, hentikan!" Bentak Haengeng _ahjussi_.

"Kenapa Xi _ahjussi_?! Kau tidak punya hak untuk menyuruhku diam. _Appa_ macam apa ini?! Kau tega mengorbankan anak kandungmu hanya demi harta.. tidak kusangka kau orang yang seperti itu!" sindir Baekhyun.

"KAUUU!" Xi _ahjussi_ geram, tangannya sudah terulur hendak melayangkan tamparan ke wajah Baekhyun namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

Xi _ahjussi_ terkejut begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Xi_ ahjumma_, mereka tak menyangka jika tuan Park akan mencegah hal itu.

"Aku tidak menyukai sikap kasar." Ucap tuan Park yang menghentakkan tangan Xi _ahjussi_ sedikit keras.

"Cih!" Baekhyun mendesis. Lelaki tak punya hati seperti dia mana mungkin mempunyai sikap lembut. Baekhyun pikir akting _ahjussi_ itu sangat mengesankan.

Tuan Park mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun, nyatanya _namja_ mungil itu masih saja memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. "Jadi sekarang katakan apa maumu?"

Di tanya seperti itu Baekhyun hanya diam, namun tatapan tajamnya masih sama. "Mauku?..kau bertanya mauku?"

Tuan Park mengangguk sekilas, pandangan matanya tak pernah luput dari _namja_ mungil yang parlahan tatapan tajamnya mulai melembut, ia menghela nafas berulang kali dan berakhir dengan menunduk kepalanya, kemudian...

BRUKK

Kedua orang tua Luhan terkejut dengan apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan kini. Ya, _namja_ mungil itu kini tengah berlutut dibawah kaki Tuan Park. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat tuan Park sedikit mundur kebelakang karena terlalu terkejut. Lelaki itu mengira Baekhyun akan menghina, memaki, dan mencelanya dengan kata-kata kasar. Di luar dugaan justru hal inilah yang malah terjadi.

Dari bawah sana Baekhyun mendongak guna menatap wajah tuan Park, wajahnya penuh dengan air mata dan terlihat sangat memohon."Tu-tuan, _jebal_. Biarkan hiks..hiks.. a-aku menggantikan posisi Luhan _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, Kaisoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Eomma_.." Guman Baekhyun lirih sesekali ia menghela nafas berat.

Semua yang telah terjadi terasa seperti sebuah beban baginya tapi ia sudah tak dapat lagi mundur, ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan berani ini dan tak seharusnya ia ragu untuk mempertanggung jawabkannya. Mau tak mau hal inilah yang harus ia jalani kini.

"Apa ini jalan yang benar? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ini bukan perkara mudah, ini masalah hati, _eomma_.." Baekhyun menatap bayangan dirinya pada sebuah cermin besar yang terpasang di kamar tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Ini pasti akan sulit sekali. Banyak yang berubah setelah kepergian _eomma_, sebelumnya aku tak pernah membayangkan akan menjalani sebuah kehidupan yang rumit seperti ini. Seandainya saja _eomma_ masih berada disini menemaniku. Maaf, aku belum sempat mengunjungi makam _eomma_ tapi aku berjanji akan datang kesana jika ada kesempatan." Seolah kini wanita yang telah mengantarkannya ke dunia ini berada di sampingnya, Baekhyun terus berucap mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya seorang diri di kamar besar ini setelah beberapa saat tadi tuan Park meninggalkannya.

Jika di perhatikan saat ini Baekhyun memang terlihat sangat tampan dan mengagumkan, namun jika menatapnya lebih dekat kita dapat melihat jika ia sebenarnya amat menyedihkan.

"_Eomma bogoshipeo_.. _Saranghae_.."

**Flashback..**

Tuan Park mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sesaat setelah ia dapat menguasai rasa keterkejutannya. Ia memandang Baekhyun di bawah sana kemudian menggeleng pelan entah apa maksudnya.

"Berdirilah." Ucap tuan Park datar.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak sebelum kau menuruti permintaanku, tuan."

"Baekhyun!" Lirih Xi _ahjumma_ hampir menghampirinya dan membawanya untuk berdiri namun Xi _ahjussi_ segera mencegahnya.

Baekhyun tak mengerti entah apa yang mendorongnya hingga ia dapat meminta dan berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya begitu takut kehilangan Luhan.

Dapat ia lihat dan rasakan ketika tangan tuan Park terulur mencengkram pundaknya dan membawanya untuk berdiri berhadapan.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" Tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Mendapatkan pertanyaan dengan tatapan serius seperti itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak, ia melepaskan kontak matanya dari tuan Park. Entahlah ia juga tak tahu apakah ini jalan keluar yang tepat dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Tapi melihat kondisi Luhan beberapa hari terakhir ini yang seolah raga tanpa jiwa itu membuatnya yakin jika ini memang jalan yang terbaik. Luhan sering kali berkorban untuk dirinya selama ini, haruskah Baekhyun ragu untuk melakukan hal serupa? Luhan masih mempunyai masa depan yang panjang dan akan menjadi sempurna, _namja_ itu pasti akan menjadi seseorang yang sukses suatu hari nanti, tidak seperti dirinya yang telah banyak memiliki kekurangan. Selama ini Luhan adalah orang yang selalu berada di belakang untuk membuatnya tetap kuat, jika Baekhyun lebih memilih egois dan membiarkan Luhan tetap berada di situasi seperti ini rasanya itu sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri secara perlahan.

"Ya, aku yakin!"

**.**

**.**

"Siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, tuan." Jawab Baekhyun.

Mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil sekarang, dalam perjalanan yang entah kemana, Baekhyun sendiri juga tak mengetahuinya. Baekhyun tak menyangka tuan Park dengan mudah menyetujui permintaannya, tapi jauh dari semua itu Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena berhasil menarik keluar Luhan dari masalah pelik ini.

"Dimana kau tinggal?" Tanya tuan Park lagi.

"A-aku.. Aku selama ini tinggal dengan Luhan _hyung_ di apartemennya."

Tuan Park menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertautan. "Jadi selama ini kau hanya tinggal berdua dengannya?"

"_Ne_."

"Lalu dimana orang tuamu tinggal?"

Deg

"_Eo-eomma_ dan _appa__" Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, sesaat ia memejamkan matanya kemudian terlihat menghela nafas perlahan. "...mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya aku tinggal di daerah pinggiran kota, tapi ketika aku mendapat beasiswa di salah satu kampus di kota ini aku memutuskan untuk pindah kemari dan kemudian aku mengenal Luhan _hyung_."

Bohong! Semua penjelasan itu hanya karangan Baekhyun belaka. Ia hanya tak ingin semuanya menjadi lebih rumit.

"Kau punya kekasih?"

_'Kris.'_ Batinnya berucap.

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan seolah tak rela untuk membohongi kenyataan hubungannya dengan Kris.

"Bagus. Jika saja kau memiliki seorang kekasih maka maafkan aku jika hari ini harus menjadi hari terakhir hubungan kalian berdua."

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. _ 'Kris, mianhae..'_

"Mulai saat ini jangan memanggilku tuan Park lagi." Ucap tuan Park yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat.

"Lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Panggil aku Jungsu _aboji_.. Karena mulai saat ini kau sudah ku anggap sebagai puteraku sendiri."

"A-apa?" Kagetnya.

"Mengapa kau terlihat terkejut seperti itu? Bukankah tak salah jika sekarang aku menganggapmu sebagai puteraku sendiri karena sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan dengan putera kandungku."

"_N-ne_, tu_ah, maksudku _aboji_." Gagap Baekhyun.

Tuan Park tersenyum sekilas. "Terima kasih."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak paham.

"Karena kau telah bersedia membantuku untuk mempertahankan sesuatu milikku yang paling berharga di dunia ini."

**Flashback off..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pikir kau akan mengalah. Bukankah kau sudah memiliki anak dari Cho Kyuhyun, Taeyeon-_ah_?" Tanya tuan Jungsu sinis, dari nada bicaranya terdengar seperti ia sedang menahan emosi.

"Tidak! Aku menginginkan puteraku. Lagipula putriku masih kecil dan aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk memimpin perusahaanku sekarang." Jawab wanita paruh baya tersebut yang ternyata bernama Kim Taeyeon, mantan istri dari Tuan Park Jungsu.

Kim Taeyeon telah menikah lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun adan telah memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Cho Seohyun yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Kau telah meninggalkannya, Cho Taeyeon." Tuan Jungsu menekankan kata marga 'Cho' pada Taeyeon.

"Bahkan suamimu saja tidak menginginkan kehadirannya dan sekarang dengan seenaknya kau mau membawanya pergi? Cih! Tidak akan kubiarkan." Emosi Tuan Jungsu.

BRAAKK

"CUKUP!" Taeyeon memukul meja di hadapannya, terlihat sangat emosi.

"Jaga bicaramu! Jangan sekali-sekali kau berani berbicara jelek tentang suamiku. Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik darimu, Jungsu-_ya_!" Bentak Taeyeon penuh amarah.

"_Yeobo_, jangan emosi! Tolonglah, jaga sikapmu.." Cho Kyuhyun mulai ikut turun tangan menenangkan istrinya.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan pertengkaran sepasang mantan suami istri ini. Sedangkan Seohyun, gadis kecil itu tengah menangis keras lantaran kaget mendengar suara gebrakan meja yang dibuat eommanya sendiri. Tentu mereka tidak tahu masalah apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

"Tuan Park dan Nyonya Kim, Tuan muda Park Chanyeol sudah datang." Beritahu seorang pelayan dengan tergesa.

Dua orang yang baru saja bertengkar mulut itu seketika diam dan sedikit merapikan penampilan mereka. Mencoba bersikap biasa seolah kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

Dari arah pintu terlihat seorang _namja_ tinggi masuk kedalam restoran. _Namja_ itu tampan, bahkan bisa di bilang teramat tampan. Dengan balutan baju formal kharisma _namja_ tinggi itu semakin terpancar.

.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku sudah mencium gelagat aneh dari_ appa_, tiba-tiba saja dua minggu yang lalu _appa_ memberiku tugas untuk pergi ke Jepang, mengurus cabang perusahaan disana. Tidak biasanya aku ditugaskan diluar. Aku tidak bisa menolak, ini semua juga demi perusahaan kami. Rencananya aku akan tinggal di negeri sakura tersebut untuk 1 bulan ke depan, tapi baru 2 minggu disini _appa_ sudah menghubungiku, menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Korea karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganku. Ini aneh!

Aku baru saja tiba disebuah restoran steak yang lumayan terkenal yang sudah di pesan _appa_ secara khusus untuk acara makan malam. Tak kusangka disana juga ada _eomma_ dan keluarga barunya. Sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan sekali melihat mereka, tapi aku harus bersikap sopan seperti yang selalu _appa_ ajarkan padaku.

"Selamat malam_ appa_, _eomma _dan Kyuhyun _ahjussi_.." Sapaku seramah mungkin.

"Sayang, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau makan dengan teratur saat di Jepang kemarin?" Tanya _eomma_ yang memberiku pelukan hangat juga sebuah ciuman di kening.

"Aku baik, _eomma_. _Eomma_ tak perlu khawatir." Balasku. "Seohyun_-ah_, kenapa dia menangis?" Tanyaku heran.

"Eumm_dia hanya haus. _Yeobo_, berikan Seohyun minum sepertinya dia kehausan." Ucap_ eomma _pada suaminya.

_Eomma _pasti berbohong, sebelum aku datang aku yakin _eomma_ dan_ appa_ bertengkar. Aura tegangnya masih dapat kurasakan. Sungguh!

"Chanyeol, duduklah!" perintah _appa_ tanpa basa basi yang segera saja ku turuti.

"Sebenarnya ada acara apa ini? Kelihatannya penting." Tanyaku penasaran. Aku mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping _namja_ mungil yang belum kukenal ini.

_Namja_ itu mempunyai wajah yang imut juga cantik. Aku suka dan tak bosan saat melihatnya. Namun jauh di balik semua itu _namja_ imut dan cantik ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sudah 2 minggu ini ku rindukan karena tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, kami terpisah jarak antara Jepang dan Korea. Jika di lihat sekilas mereka nampaknya sama, tubuh itu sama-sama mungil.

"Siapa _namja _ini? Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya." Tanyaku penasaran.

"_Annyeong haseyo_.. _Joenaun_ Byun Baekhyun _imnida_." _Namja_ mungil itu langsung memperkenalkan diri dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, _ne_.. Park Chanyeol _imnida_." Aku menjabat tangannya.

Baekhyun? Nama yang cantik!

Aigo~ tangan Baekhyun sangat lembut. Jari-jarinya lentik sekali seperti _yeoja_. Apa mungkin Baekhyun benar-benar seorang _yeoja_? Lihatlah! Dia bahkan memakai eyeliner di kedua mata kecilnya. Seorang _namja_ bereyeliner? Tapi aku akui itu tidak terlihat aneh, bahkan eyeliner itu membuat kharismanya semakin terpancar. Cantik!

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya_ appa_ tiba-tiba.

Aku sebenarnya sedikit tak paham dengan pertanyaan yang _appa _ajukan, tapi aku tak mau ambil pusing. Segera saja ku jawab. "_Ne_."

Menyukai? Tentu saja!

Aku sangat suka melihat _namja_ yang memiliki _tipe_ wajah seperti Baekhyun, dari awal juga sudah ku jelaskan jika itu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang yang sangat ku rindukan. Aku juga sangat senang jika mempunyai kesempatan untuk berteman dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun akan menjadi tunanganmu." Ucap _appa_.

"_MWOO_?!" kagetku dengan mataku melebar maksimal.

Apakah aku salah dengar? Kurasa tidak!

"Tunangan?" Ulangku.

"_Ne_. Malam ini juga. Aku sudah mengundang beberapa relasi bisnisku yang akan menjadi tamu penting untuk menghadiri acara tunangan ini." Jawab _appa_ tenang, tak peduli dengan reaksi panikku yang sudah mirip seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

"_Appa_, jangan becanda! Kalian mengerjaiku?" Tanyaku mulai tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa panikku.

Aku sangat tahu jika ini serius, _appa_ bukan tipe orang yang suka main-main tapi tidak ada salahnyakan jika aku bertanya berulang kali supaya lebih jelas.

"Tidak." Jawab _appa_ singkat.

Oke! Aku mulai frustasi..

Apa ini? Jika aku bertunangan dengan Baekhyun bagaimana dengan kekasihku? Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan segera mengetahuinya.

"Aku.. a-aku tidak bisa. _Mianhae_.." Ucapku lirih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya _eomma_ cepat.

"Karena aku tidak mengenal Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa aku bertunangan dengan seseorang yang bahkan aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Lelucon konyol macam apa ini?" Protesku.

Aku bisa saja berkata pada mereka semua yang berada di sini jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi aku tidak dapat menjamin keselamatanku setelah acara makan malam ini berakhir. Apa kalian tahu? _Appa_ sangat tidak menyukai kekasihku, Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh setelah ini karena aku sudah memutuskan mulai saat ini Baekhyun akan tinggal bersamamu." Jelas _appa_.

"APA?!" pekikku tanpa sadar.

Hey, mengapa lelaki tua ini suka sekali memutuskan sesuatu dengan seenaknya.

Tanpa sadar di bawah sana tanganku terkepal erat, menahan emosi yang rasanya sudah mencapai di ubun-ubun namun sekuat tenaga aku menahan ekspresi marah di wajahku. _Appa_ bisa membunuhku jika aku berani memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa ikut _eomma_ pulang ke Cina, _namja_ disana juga tidak kalah menarik, _eomma_ jamin kau akan menyukainya." Ucap _eomma_.

Apa? Ikut _eomma_? Seseorang yang selama ini tidak pernah berada di sisiku sekalipun aku membutuhkannya. Hah! Rasanya aku semakin jauh untuk menggapai dan berada di pelukannya, apalagi sekarang _eomma_ sudah memiliki Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ dan Seohyun. Apa aku masih mempunyai arti baginya? Kupikir sudah tidak lagi.

Jangan kira aku tidak mengetahui semuanya, aku tahu Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ tidak pernah sekalipun menyukaiku. Dulu dia adalah orang yang selalu menghalangi _eomma _untuk bertemu denganku. Orang yang selalu mematikan sambungan telfonku ketika aku merindukan _eomma_-ku. Bahkan aku pernah mendapatkan pesan ancaman darinya untuk menjauhi _eomma_. Apa salahku? Waktu itu aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang belum mengerti arti perpisahan.

Ah! Sudahlah. Itu hanya sebuh kenangan pahit di masa lalu, tidak seharusnya untuk di ingat kembali. Lihat! Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja bukan?

Aku tahu jika saat ini _appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang berselisih, tapi kenapa harus aku yang menjadi korbannya? Menyebalkan!

Kenapa _appa_? Kenapa tak kau bawa Kyungsoo saja sebagai calon tunanganku malam ini? Jika memang Kyungsoo orangnya sudah dapat di pastikan aku tak akan menolak dan langsung saja menyetujuinya tanpa banyak protes, kalau perlu besoknya langsung menikah dan ku jamin hidupku akan bahagia selamanya.

Baiklah! Aku sudah lelah sekarang, segera kita akhiri saja semua ini..

"_Appa_.. Maaf, aku tidak bersedia bertunangan dengan Byun Baekhyun." Ucapku membuka suara. Dapat ku lihat dari sudut mataku Baekhyun di sana tengah menatapku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya _eomma_ antusias.

"S-sebenarnya.. A-aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku sangat mencintainya dan tak akan pernah mungkin berpikir untuk menghianatinya." Ucapku dengan berani tanpa memikirkan resiko yang mungkin akan berakibat fatal.

_Pabo!_

_Appa_ di sana menatapku sinis, juga ada tatapan meremehkan. "Apa yang kau maksud itu Do Kyungsoo?"

"_N-ne_.." Jawabku sedikit takut, jujur saja nada bicara _appa_ yang menusuk seperti itu berhasil membuatku merinding.

BRUAAKK

Semua yang ada disana terlihat kaget dengan suara gebrakan meja yang disebabkan oleh_ appa_. _Appa_ sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk menumpahkan semua amarahnya padaku.

"Sudah ku katakan berpuluh kali padamu untuk putus dengannya. Dia n_amja_ jalang, tak punya aturan. Kau termakan oleh rayuannya!" Bentak _appa_ murka.

Selalu saja hal seperti ini yang ku terima ketika aku mencoba berkata jujur tentang hubunganku dan Kyungsoo.

Semua mata tertuju pada kami. _Eomma_ terlihat sangat kaget mendengar suara bentakan _appa_ yang di lontarkan padaku, ia tak percaya _appa_ dapat murka seperti itu. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, mulut _namja_ mungil itu bahkan sampai ternganga karena terlalu terkejut. Untunglah Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ tadi sempat pergi ketoilet bersama Seohyun sesaat sebelum kejadian ini terjadi, kalau tidak dapat ku jamin Seohyun pasti akan menangis ketakutan.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, _appa_. Kau tak pernah mengerti bagaimana persaanku." Ucapku mencoba memelas agar _appa_ luluh. Aku harus tetap mengalah demi Kyungsoo, jika aku melawan maka Kyungsoo akan semakin terlihat jelek di mata_ appa_.

"Cih! Kau bilang cinta? Tahu apa kau soal cinta? Bahkan sekarang saja matamu sudah buta oleh cinta _namja_ jalang itu dan parahnya kau tak menyadari semuanya." Sinis_ appa_, meskipun tidak lagi membentak seperti tadi.

_Namja_ jalang?

Jujur saja aku agak risih mendengar kekasihku di sebut seperti itu. Itu terdengar sangat rendahan.

"Jangan sebut kekasihku sebagai _namja _jalang! Dan jika _appa_ ingin tahu namanya adalah Kyungsoo, jangan seenaknya memanggil kekasihku seperti itu!" Tekanku kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah sebutan itu cocok sekali untuknya? Untuk _namja_ yang mempunyai banyak kekasih seperti dia!"

Tidak! Ucapan _appa_ kali ini benar-benar membuat emosiku mencapai batas maksimal.

"CUKUP!" Bentakku tepat di hadapan _appa_, aku bahkan sudah berdiri dari kursiku. "_Appa_ menfitnahnya! _Appa_ membencinya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Apa salahnya? Katakan padaku!"

Ku lihat appa mulai ikut berdiri dan...

PLAKK

"Jungsu-_ya_!" Pekik_ eomma_.

"_Aboji_, tenanglah.." Baekhyun sudah berdiri di samping _appa_, berusaha menahan tangan _appa_ di sana.

_Ne_, _appa_ menamparku!

Sakit!

Bukan di wajahku, melainkan di sini. Hatiku sangat sakit, baru kali ini appa berani menamparku dan itu di hadapan banyak orang._ Appa_ benar-benar marah rupanya!

"Aku bahkan tidak berani menuduh seseorang jika tidak ada sebab yang pasti." Suara _appa_ kembali terdengar, namun kali ini sudah melembut.

"Kau memilih bertunangan dengan Byun Baekhyun atau tetap bertahan dengan Kyungsoo dan lupakan kenyataan bahwa aku pernah menjadi _appa_-mu." Ucap _appa_ lirih namun tegas.

"Jungsu_-ya_! Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tidak hanya melukai fisiknya tapi kau juga melukai hatinya!" Bentak_ eomma_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingku, berusaha memeluk tubuh tinggiku.

Melupakan kenyataan bahwa _appa_ pernah menjadi _appa_-ku? Aku bahkan tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang _eomma_ dan sekarang apakah aku harus kehilangan kasih sayang dari seorang _appa_ juga. Mengapa ia tega sekali mengatakan seperti itu?

"Bicaralah, sayang! Agar _appa_-mu tak semakin marah." Ucap _eomma_ yang tengah memelukku dengan badan mungilnya, bahkan _eomma _sudah menangis di sana.

Aku hampir membuka suaraku namun urung, entah apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Situasi ini sungguh membingungkan, hingga tanpa sadar aku mulai mengacak-acak rambutku dengan wajah frustasi.

"Jangan kau kira jika aku hanya menggertakmu saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main, Park Chanyeol!" Ucap _appa_ serius.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menunduk dalam sebelum akhirnya ku ucapkan sebuah kalimat yang mungkin akan membuatku menyesal seumur hidup...

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Baekhyun."

**Chanyeol POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun POV**

"Ah, Tuan Wu.. Suatu kehormatan anda bisa datang di acara pertunangan puteraku malam ini." Ucap Jungsu _aboji_ yang tengah menyambut beberapa tamu undangannya.

Sedikit informasi jika acara pertunangan ini berlangsung tertutup dan hanya di hadiri oleh tamu-tamu penting dari relasi bisnis Jungsu _aboji_.

"Mari ku kenalkan dengan calon menantuku." Aku dapat mendengar ketika Jungsu _aboji_ mengajak salah satu tamunya untuk di perkenalkan denganku.

Sedari tadi inilah yang kulakukan, memasang senyum palsu pada tamu-tamu undangan di sini. Tadinya ada Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingku karena paksaan _appa_-nya tapi kemudian ia pergi sesaat setelah melihat seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Jungsu _aboji_ dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, lalu mereka pergi bersama. Aku tak tahu mereka pergi kemana dan aku juga tak ingin tahu akan hal itu, terlalu malas. Tapi pada akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega karena tak harus repot-repot lagi memasang senyum palsu yang membuat bibir dan pipiku sakit. Ya, aku lelah juga haus, hal itu membuatku beranjak menuju sebuah meja untuk mengambil segelas minuman.

"Baekhyun_-ah._. kemarilah sebentar!" Hah! Suara itu lagi. Aku baru ingin bersantai sejenak, tidak bisakah _aboji_ memberiku waktu?

Aku mendengar Jungsu_ aboji_ memanggilku dari belakang. Aku mengumpat pelan dan masih mempertahankan posisiku membelakanginya, tidak berniat untuk segera berbaur. Aku masih belum siap untuk memasang senyum palsu lagi, entahlah.. Hal itu terasa sangat sulit karena kini pikiranku tengah kacau memikirkan keadaan Luhan _hyung_ juga Kris.

Pada akhirnya aku tak bisa lagi untuk mengacuhkan Jungsu _aboji_ terlalu lama, aku segera menoleh namun sedetik kemudian...

Deg

PRANNKK

Aku sangat terkejut sampai tak menyadari jika gelas yang ku pegang sampai terjatuh dan pecah di bawah sana.

"Kris." Gumanku hampir tak terdengar.

"Ya! _Gwenchana_? Apa tanganmu terluka?" Tanya Jungsu aboji khawatir dan segera menghampiriku.

Untuk sesaat aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang Jungsu _aboji_ katakan, mataku hanya terfokus pada sosok _namja_ yang begitu ku kenal. Kris, kekasihku! Ia berada di sini, di pasta pertunanganku dengan orang asing yang tak pernah ku kenal. Tidak salah bukan jika aku menyebut Chanyeol sebagai orang asing? Nyatanya sedari tadi kami berdua hanya saling diam, tak ada salah satu dari kami yang mencoba untuk membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan hingga akhirnya ia pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku.

Aku tahu Kris juga sama terkejutnya ketika melihatku tadi namun dengan segera ia dapat menguasainya dan kembali memasang wajah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"...biar ku lihat tanganmu!" Suara Jungsu _aboji_ kembali terdengar di telingaku setelah beberapa saat terasa menghilang di telan rasa keterkejutanku.

Aku segera menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _aboji_. Tanganku hanya sedikit licin tadi." jawabku asal.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, Baekhyun_-ah_. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai terluka." Peringat Jungsu _aboji_.

"_Ne_."

"Apa _namja_ ini tunangan Park Chanyeol?" Suara Kris terdengar yang membuatku segera mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"_Ne_, bagaimana menurut anda, Tuan Wu?" Tanya Jungsu _aboji_.

Kris? Bagaimana bisa ia tetap memasang wajah setenang itu? Sedangkan aku saja sudah hampir ingin menangis.

"Sangat manis.. Chanyeol beruntung bisa mendapatkannya, Tuan Park." Jawab Kris yang masih bisa menunjukan senyumnya.

Sungguh! Hatiku sakit sekali melihatnya. Sudah, hentikan! Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu! Aku tahu kau sebenarnya merasa sakit, bukan?

"Wu Yi Fan _imnida_.. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Kris mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Apa ini? Bahkan sekarang kami seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Kris pasti merasa sangat kecewa padaku.

"Byun B-baekhyun_ imnida_." Balasku susah payah karena lidahku terasa begitu keluh.

Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, ingin rasanya aku menangis dan menjerit dengan keras, melepaskan sesuatu yang terasa menghimpit dadaku hingga membuatnya begitu sesak.

"Tuan Park, _mianhamnida_ aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan. Untuk proyek terbaru yang telah kita rencanakan, aku akan datang minggu depan untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut." Ucap Kris akhirnya. Aku tahu sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghindariku.

Maafkan aku..

Kris, _mianhae_.. _Jeongmal mianhae_. Aku bukan kekasih yang baik untukmu. Bahkan aku belum rela untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita ini di saat statusku telah resmi berubah menjadi tunangan orang lain. _Jebal_, biarkan saja seperti ini sampai akhirnya waktulah yang akan menujukkan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Aku mencintaimu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OR TBC?**

**Tergantung minat para readers..**

**makasih banyak buat readerdeul yang udah bersedia ninggalin review..**

**Big Thank's to :**

**.921025 | Kim Eun Seob | SyJessi22 | Baekrisyeol | Novey | baekyeolidiots | .HardShipper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, Kaisoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Baby_, buka mulutmu.." Ucap Chanyeol yang bermaksud ingin menyuapkan es _cream_ rasa coklat ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"Aa~" Kyungsoo menuruti. Sesendok es _cream_ itu sukses masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Enak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"_Mashita_!" Ucap Kyungsoo senang yang membuat Chanyeol ikut memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

_Appa_-nya memberi Chanyeol waktu liburan sehari mengingat ia baru saja kembali dari Jepang kemarin. Ia memutuskan pergi ketaman bermain dan berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian ini berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah menaiki hampir semua wahana yang ada disana, menonton atraksi hewan, berfoto, membeli permen kapas, dan melakukan semua hal wajar yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Tanpa sadar hari sudah menjelang sore tapi mereka tetap saja asik duduk berhadapan sembari memakan satu cup es _cream _ukuran jumbo.

"Yeollie, suapi aku lagi!" Pinta Kyungsoo manja.

"_As you wish, baby_. Buka mulutmu.." Chanyeol sudah akan menyuapi Kyungsoo sebelum ponsel di dalam saku celananya tiba-tiba bergetar membuat ia tidak berkonsentrasi karena harus merogoh kantong celananya guna mencari keberadaan ponsel tersebut.

"Kau lama sekali." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar, _baby_. Ponselku bergetar." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih berusaha merogoh kantong celananya yang terasa begitu sempit sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah memasang tampang ngambek di sana.

"Kau bilang akan menghabiskan waktumu seharian ini denganku? Kenapa kau masih mempedulikan ponselmu?" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"_Baby, mianhae_.. Siapa tahu ini urusan penting."

Tetap merogoh kantongnya.

"Dapat!" Serunya ketika berhasil mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut namun sayangnya itu sudah tak lagi bergetar. Kyungsoo tidak peduli, ia sudah terlanjur ngambek, bibirnya mengerucut karena kesal.

"_Baby, kajja_!kita lanjutkan lagi!" Ajak Chanyeol tapi Kyungsoo tak merespon.

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

"_Aigo~_ ini hanya masalah sepele. Jangan marah, _ne_?" Bujuk Chanyeol. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengarnya

Hening.

Chanyeol beranjak dan sedikit menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau tetap diam seperti ini aku akan melumat bibirmu di hadapan semua orang yang ada di sini." Bisiknya lirih.

Blush

Rona merah langsung nampak ketara di wajah Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Dasar_ pervert_!" Umpat Kyungsoo yang membuat tawa Chanyeol semakin keras.

"Itu sebabnya kau jangan marah dan mendiamkanku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"_Arraseo_, tapi kau jangan mengulanginya lagi. Aku tidak suka saat kau mengacuhkanku seperti tadi, kau mengerti?" Tanya Kyungsoo, jari telunjuknya bahkan sudah mengacung kearah Chanyeol.

"_Ne_, aku sangat mengerti!"

"..lihatlah, es _cream_-nya sudah hampir meleleh. Buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan panik yang buat-buat.

"Baiklah.. Lakukan dengan benar!" Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut.

"_Ne_.." Chanyeol mengambil sesendok es cream dari cupnya dan dengan perlahan menyuapkannya pada Kyungsoo, namun sial ketika hampir saja es _cream _itu masuk kedalam mulut kekasihnya, ponselnya di atas meja kembali bergetar dan tertera sebuah nama disana. Nama yang tak asing lagi bagi Chanyeol.

**'Appa Calling'**

"_MWOO_?!" Pekik Chanyeol kaget. Konsentrasi akan sendok es _cream_-nya buyar, bahkan tanpa sadar sendok es _cream_ tersebut sukses berbelok masuk kedalam hidung mancung Kyungsoo.

"_YA_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memasukanya kedalam hidungku, _pabo_!" Umpat Kyungsoo. Dengan wajahnya sudah merah padam karena marah.

Chanyeol yang kaget dengan teriakan Kyungsoo segera menoleh kearahnya dan menemukan kekasihnya itu terlihat tengah marah sembari membersihkan hidungnya dari sisa-sisa es _cream_.

"_Baby, mianhae_.. Aku tidak sengaja." Chanyeol segera mengambil tisu hendak membersihkan hidung kekasihnya, tapi tangannya itu segera di tepis kasar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Sinisnya.

Untuk sementara Chanyeol tak mempedulikan Kyungsoo, segera ia menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya.

"_Ne, appa_. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu panggilan itu tersambung.

"Dimana Baekhyun? _Appa_ ingin berbicara padanya." Tanya _appa_ di seberang sana.

_'Mati kau Park Chanyeol!'_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Ba-baekhyun sedang.. Ba-baekhyun.. Oh, _ne_.. Dia sedang memilih makanan di sana, sepertinya sibuk sekali menentukan makanan apa yang ia inginkan. Kami sedang jalan-jalan sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol bohong.

"Baekhyun? Siapa Baekhyun?"

Sebuah suara terdengar dan itu jelas adalah suara Kyungsoo.

Hah! Chanyeol akan di rebus hidup-hidup oleh_ appa_-nya kalau sampai_ appa_-nya tahu ia sedang bersama Kyungsoo sekarang.

"...apa? Suara siapa itu?" Tanya _appa_-nya.

Mati kau!

Chanyeol segera membekap mulut Kyungsoo, memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Anak ini memang selalu curiga jika ada nama namja lain yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tipe orang yang pencemburu.

"Mungkin _appa_ salah dengar, lagipula ini tempat umum jadi mungkin tadi _appa_ mendengar suara orang-orang yang ada di sekitar sini." Bohong Chanyeol.

"_Ne_, kau benar!"

Hah, akhirnya..

"Pastikan Baekhyun mengaktifkan ponselnya supaya aku lebih mudah untuk menghubunginya." Pesan _appa_-nya.

"_Ne_. Aku akan memberitahunya nanti." Balas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah sampaikan salamku padanya. Aku mencintai kalian." Ucap_ appa_-nya sebelum mengakhiri telfonnya.

"_Ne_. aku juga menㅡah, maksudku kami juga mencintai _appa_." Ralat Chanyeol cepat yang kemudian memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

Aura tak enak langsung menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa ia berhutang penjelasan pada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa Baekhyun? Jelaskan padaku!" Desak Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, tidak menduga secepat ini kekasihnya akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Ia mulai membuka suara.

"Ba-baekhyun.. Ba-baekhyun dia..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku sedang berjalan menuju apartemenku bersama Kyungsoo. Jangan tanya bagaimana Kyungsoo masih mau berdekatan denganku. Lihatlah tangan, kening, dan wajahku! Semua ini hasil karyanya. Postur tubuhnya memang mungil namun jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatannya, pukulannya itu sakit sekali!

Kyungsoo tak terima ketika aku mengatakan bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah tunanganku, dia langsung menangis meraung-raung, memukuliku membabi buta, mencakar serta menggigit tanganku. Aku tidak marah ketika Kyungsoo memperlakukanku seperti itu. Aku tahu ini semua ia lakukan hanya sekedar takut kehilanganku. Tangisnya berhenti ketika dengan lantang aku berkata padanya bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Baekhyun, aku hanya mencintainya. Aku berjanji akan segera mencari cara untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun secepatnya.

"Aku ingin menginap di apartemenmu, Yeollie." Ucap Kyungsoo saat aku sedang memasukkan _password_ pada pintu apartemenku.

"_Baby_, kau tahukan _appa_ selalu datang kesini tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu." Jelasku beralasan.

Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menghindarkannya dari Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka sampai bertemu. Bisa saja Baekhyun akan habis di tangan Kyungsoo sama seperti yang ku alami tadi. Aku hanya ingin hubungan Kyungsoo dan _appa_ membaik dan tak ingin semakin memperburuk keadaan yang memang sudah terasa buruk ini.

Klik

Pintu terbuka

Eh, tunggu! Bukankah itu sepatu milik Baekhyun?

_Aish_!

Kenapa dia menaruhnya sembarangan? Kuharap Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya.

Sepasang sepatu berwarna merah dengan ukuran mungil tergeletak begitu saja didekat rak penyimpanan sepatu yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu utama.

"_Chagiya_.. kita langsung ke ruang tengah saja,_ ne_." Ajakku yang dengan cepat menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju ruang tengah sebelum ia melihat sepatu asing tersebut.

Dan sekarang apa lagi ini? Sejak kapan apartemenku memiliki wangi strawberry seperti ini? Aku sangat yakin jika semua ini pasti perbuatan Baekhyun. Awas saja kau!

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi di sana, tangannya bergerak memencet remote tersebut, mengganti _chanel_-nya beberapa kali untuk mencari tontonan yang menarik. Hah, untung saja sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo terlihat mendengus seperti mencium bau yang tidak biasa dari apartemen ini. "Yeollie, kenapa sekarang apartemenmu mempunyai aroma strawberry seperti ini?" tanyanya polos.

Huh! Ternyata dia menyadarinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,_ baby_. Mungkin Jung _ahjumma_ yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini." Jawabku asal.

Sebenarnya aku tahu betul ini semua perbuatan Baekhyun. Saat kami menginap di rumah _appa_ setelah acara pertunangan kemarin ia makan segala macam makanan yang mempunyai rasa strawberry. Ia juga tak mau meminum susu coklatnya saat sarapan, aku saat itu baru tahu ternyata mereka memiliki hubungan yang bisa di katakan cukup dekat ketika _appa _dengan suka rela dan tanpa protes langsung beranjak pergi ke minimarket untuk membelikan bocah itu susu strawberry.

_Appa_ selalu memanjakan bocah itu. _Appa_ hanya akan tersenyum dan tertawa lepas jika Baekhyun berada di sampingnya. Sebenarnya disini siapa anak _appa_? Aku atau Baekhyun? Jujur saja aku sangat iri padanya tapi sudahlah.. aku sedang tidak ingin membahas _namja_ manja itu. Menyebalkan!

Ku hampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk santai diatas sofa panjang sembari menonton tayangkan kartun favoritnya, keroro -,-

Sesekali ia tertawa dan kadang tersenyum ketika ada adegan lucu di sana. Ya, Kyungsoo memang selalu terlihat sempurna di mataku. Ku peluk pinggangnya erat dari samping, aku tahu sebentar lagi Kyungsoo pasti akan marah karena merasa terganggu.

"Yeollie, lepaskan! Jangan menggangguku, kau tahukan jika aku sedang menonton!" Teriaknya jengkel.

Benarkan?

Tapi aku tidak peduli, malah semakin ku eratkan pelukan itu di pinggang kecilnya.

Kyungsoo berontak.

"Kenapa kau tak mendengar ucapanku, hah? Apa kau mau ku pukul seperti tadi!" Ancamnya. Dengan segera ku lepaskan pelukan itu, bukan karena takut tapi aku hanya ingin sedikit mengerjainya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, _baby_! Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatku kesakitan?" Tanyaku memelas. Wajah kesal yang tadinya di tunjukkan Kyungsoo kini perlahan berubah melembut.

"Apakah ini masih sakit?" Tanyanya sembari menyentuh pipiku yang memerah dengan bekas tiga cakaran kukunya.

"_Ne_, masih sakit sekali." Jawabku.

"_Mianhae_, aku sudah menyakitimu." Ucapnya tertunduk dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"_Uljima_!" Bujukku.

Ku angkat wajahnya yang tertunduk itu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir pergi meninggalkanku."

"_Ne_. Aku berjanji. _Saranghae_, Yeollie.." Ucapnya.

"_Nado_." Ku kecup lembut bibirnya. Hanya sekilas, aku tak mau larut terlalu dalam karena Kyungsoo termasuk tipe orang yang agresif. Sekali memancingnya maka ia akan membuatmu bekerja sampai pagi.

Jujur saja aku belum pernah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengannya meskipun ia cukup sering membuatku tergoda untuk melakukannya. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi entah mengapa bayangan _appa_ yang tengah menatapku dengan wajah kecewa selalu melintas di otakku setiap kali aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar pada Kyungsoo. Rupanya _appa_ benar-benar tidak menyetujui hubungan kami.

"Aku haus." Ucapku yang kemudian beranjak dari sofa. "Kau mau ku ambilkan minuman sekalian?" Tawarku.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat karena ia tengah kembali berkonsentrasi pada tontonannya yang tadi sempat terputus karenaku.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Aku tahu hanya ada air putih saja di sini karena persediaan makanan telah di kosongkan beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum aku berangkat ke Jepang. Rencananya aku baru akan barbelanja persediaan makanan di supermarket besok.

Sebenarnya aku sedang kelaparan sekarang dan aku hanya iseng ketika membuka pintu lemari es, berharap akan ada sebuah keajaiban yang datang dan membuat lemari es kosong ini menjadi penuh dengan...

"_MWOO_?! _STRAWBERRY_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Baby_, kau harus pulang sekarang." Ucapku yang terburu-buru menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Aku baru saja dari dapur dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. Strawberry memonopoli sebagian besar isi lemari es miliku. Itu mengerikan! Byun Baekhyun itu memang benar-benar!

"Kenapa? Filmnya belum berakhir, Yeollie." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"_Appa_ dalam perjalanan menuju kemari." Ceplosku asal.

Bohong!

Tentu saja.

Apapun itu alasannya asalkan tidak membuat Kyungsoo curiga kalau aku sedang mengusirnya secara halus dari sini.

"_Mwo_?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Tanyanya kaget.

"_Mianhae_.. Aku baru sempat membuka ponselku dan ternyata sudah ada pesan dari _appa_ seperti itu." Jawabku.

"_Aish_, kau ini! _Arraseo_, aku pulang." Kyungsoo cepat berjalan menuju pintu utama, memasang sepatunya asal-asalan. Kelihatannya panik sekali!

"Gunakan sepatumu dengan benar! Nanti kau bisa terjatuh kalau tidak memasang talinya dengan benar." Peringatku.

"_Ne_." Jawabnya singkat. Karena terlalu panik ia bahkan tak menyadari ada sepatu Baekhyun di sana.

Setelah selesai Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempatnya dan setengah berlari menuju _lift_ di ujung sana. Aku mengikuti langkahnya setelah menutup kembali pintu apartemenku. Tidak susah mengikutinya karena langkah kakiku jauh lebih lebar darinya. Ketika sudah berada di dalam _lift_, Kyungsoo tetap saja terlihat panik. Ku genggam erat tangannya agar ia sedikit tenang.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _baby_." Ucapku menenangkan.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, Yeollie. Kalau sampai Jungsu _ahjussi_ memergoki kita tengah bersama pasti dia akan segera melakukan sesuatu agar kita berpisah." Ucapnya khawatir.

Ding!

Pintu _lift_ terbuka menampakkan luasnya lobi apartemen ini.

"_Mian_, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Ucapku menyesal.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa naik bus." Jawabnya.

"Tapi halte masih lumayan jauh dari sini."

"_Gwaenchana_, aku bisa jalan kaki."

"Tidak!" Elakku cepat yang membuat Kyungsoo memandangku cepat.

Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku dan segera memesan taksi untuknya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Yeollie? Kita sudah tak mempunyai waktu lebih banyak lagi, mengapa kau masih mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini?" Ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

"_Baby_.." Aku menangkup wajahnya, menuntun untuk menatapku. "Percayalah padaku! _Appa_ tak akan tiba kemari sebelum kau meninggalkan tempat ini."

Di sana Kyungsoo menatapku lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk percaya. Sebenarnya ada rasa bersalah ketika aku harus membohonginya dengan cara seperti ini, semoga ia memaafkanku!

Aku membalik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kemudian mendorong pelan punggungnya, membawanya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di sana. Raut wajah Kyungsoo tetap saja panik meskipun aku tahu ia sudah berusaha untuk menutupinya.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit sebuah taksi datang mendekat dan berhenti tepat di halaman luas apartemen.

"Ah, itu taksinya!" Seru Kyungsoo yang cepat berdiri dari tempatnya menuju taksi tersebut.

Chu~

Kyungsoo mencium pipiku kilat.

"Aku pulang." Pamitnya yang kemudian masuk ke kursi penumpang.

"_Ne_, hati-hati di jalan!" Aku membantunya menutup kembali pintu taksinya.

Taksi yang membawa Kyungsoo mulai melaju dan menghilang di ujung belokan sana.

_'Mianhae, Baby. Hari ini aku_ _banyak sekali membohongimu'_ Batinku menyesal.

Ah, _ne_!

Aku teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan sampai aku harus rela mengusir 'SooBaby'ku dari apartemen.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Gumanku geram dan segera berjalan menuju _lift_ untuk kembali ke apartemenku.

**Chanyeol POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang. Entah mengapa pikirannya masih kacau sampai sekarang padahal tadi Jungsu _ahjussi_ belum datang sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ya, Chanyeol membuktikan ucapannya. Ucapan _namja_ tinggi itu memang selalu bisa di percaya, ia mampu menenangkan keadaan juga menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik.

Cinta Kyungsoo pada _namja_ tinggi bak tiang listrik itu semakin hari semakin dalam saja, padahal Chanyeol termasuk dalam _tipe_ 'kekasih membosankan' versi Kyungsoo. Jarang bertemu itu juga artinya mereka jarang melakukan _skinship_. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas bergandengan tangan, pelukan, ciuman dipipi, dibibir saja sangat jarang itupun kalau Kyungsoo memaksa Chanyeol melakukannya atau ketika Kyungsoo marah pada Chanyeol, biasanya chanyeol yang akan mencium Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu bahkan itu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat saja.

Sebelumnya Kyungsoo tidak akan tahan lama berpacaran dengan _tipe_orang seperti itu. Ah, dia bukan lagi anak sekolah tingkat utama yang akan merasa puas hanya dengan hal-hal sederhana seperti itu, jujur saja ia mengharapkan lebih, tapi tidak dengan memaksa. Ia ingin Chanyeol sendiri yang menyadari hal apa yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo inginkan.

Namun di balik itu semua ada sisi baik yang dapat Kyungsoo ambil dari sosok Chanyeol, _namja_ itu sangat perhatian, setia, peduli, dan tidak pernah menuntut apapun padanya. Sangat berbeda dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya terdahulu yang hanya mencari kepuasan pada diri mereka saja.

Terkadang ada rasa bersalah dalam hati Kyungsoo karena diam-diam selama ini ia telah bermain hati dengan _namja_ lain di belakang Chanyeol, teman satu kampusnya. Membohongi Chanyeol dengan berkata bahwa ia tipe orang yang setia, juga menuntut Chanyeol untuk selalu mencintainya, hanya dia seorang.

Itu egois!

Drrt drrtt drtt

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan gambar masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

Deg!

Sudah satu bulan terakhir ini Kyungsoo mendapat teror pesan gambar dari seseorang yang entah siapa itu. Dengan gemetar tangannya menekan tombol '_open_' pada menu ponselnya.

Klik

Gambar terbuka.

Hampir saja jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika melihat gambar dari si pengirim misterius. Mata bulat Kyungsoo membulat sempurna, tanpa berkedip di pandanginya foto itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Itu foto dirinya dengan Kim Jongin, kekasih gelapnya.

Kyungsoo panik, ia bahkan tak lagi dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"_Ahjussi_, turunkan aku di halte depan!" Perintah Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

Halte itu sudah terlihat di dekat, begitu taksi itu berhenti Kyungsoo segera menghanbur keluar dari sana. Ia mencari sebuah nomor telfon di kontak ponselnya, mengacaknya dengan tak sabar dan gemetar, begitu nomor yang di carinya ketemu segera ia menekan tombol '_call_' pada layar ponselnya.

Tut tuutt tutt..

Telfon tersambung.

"Cepatlah, _jebal_!" Gumannya panik bahkan kedua matanya sudah memerah karena menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar.

Klik

"_Yeobose-_..."

"Jongin! hiks.. hiks.." Tangisnya pecah begitu saja ketika mendengar suara Jongin di seberang sana.

"_Hyung_, _waeyo_? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Jongin panik.

"Orang itu menerorku lagi! Aku takut, Jonginie.. hiks.." Jawab Kyungsoo, suaranya terdengar gemetar dan ketakutan.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu." Tanya Jongin cepat.

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku berada di halte bus dekat rumahmu hiks.." Jawabnya terisak.

"_Geurae_.. Aku akan kesana sekarang!"

Tut tutt tutt..

Jongin kalang kabut menukar celana pendeknya dengan jins, memakai jaketnya asal, juga sempat mencari kunci mobil yang sialnya ia lupa menaruhnya dimana. Begitu ketemu Jongin segera turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas dan segera memakai sepatunya cepat kemudian berlari menuju garasi tempat mobilnya terparkir. Setelah mobil itu keluar dari garasi, Jongin langsung tancap gas menuju halte bus tempat Kyungsoo berada.

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk sampai di halte tersebut karena memang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"_Hyung_!" Seru Jongin begitu melihat Kyungsoo di sana, duduk di kursi panjang halte dengan raut wajah berantakkan. Jongin cepat berlari kearahnya kemudian membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan kekesihnya yang terlihat kacau itu. Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya erat seolah meminta perlindungan pada _namja_ tan tersebut, ia menangis sesunggukan di sana.

"Jongin, hiks.. aku takut! Siapa orang itu? Hiks.. hiks.." Rancau Kyungsoo dalam bekapan Jongin.

"_Uljima_.. Ceritakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, eum?" Tanya Jongin lembut masih dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

"ini..."

"...foto ini, lihatlah!" Kyungsoo segera menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jongin.

Benar! Itu foto mereka dua hari lalu di sebuah lobi hotel. Difoto tersebut tampak Kyungsoo sedang memeluk mesra Jongin.

"Hiks.. hiks.. seseorang tengah memata-mataiku. Mungkin orang itu suruhan Jungsu _ahjussi_, benarkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"_Ne_, itu bisa saja." Jawab Jongin.

"Hiks.. Mereka sudah mengetahui hubungan kita sejauh ini. Aku takut, Jonginie!" Tangis Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertunduk lesu menatap wajah kacau _namja_ mungil bermata bulat yang akhir-akhir ini selalu hadir untuk mengisi harinya, mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan juga meringankan hati juga pikirannya dari segala beban.

Awalnya ia hanya main-main saja saat mendekati Kyungsoo di kantin kampus. Jongin dengan senang hati menerima tantangan dari Taemin yang akan mentraktirnya makan apapun selama satu bulan penuh jika berhasil mendekati Kyungsoo dan tidak termakan oleh pesonanya. Jongin harus segera memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo setelah berjalan selama satu minggu, itu peraturan yang Taemin buat.

Di kampus Kyungsoo termasuk mahasiswa yang popular, ia mempunyai suara yang merdu dan pandai bernyanyi, nilai-nilainya juga bagus. Ia juga aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan di kampus bersama beberapa _sunbae_-nya. Tapi sayang pandangan miring kerap di sangkut pautkan dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo sering kali terlihat gonta ganti pasangan bahkan memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu. Parahnya _namja_-_namja_ di sana tetap saja mau diduakan olehnya, salah satunya adalah Jongin.

Jongin termakan sumpahnya sendiri, dengan percaya diri ia berkata pada Taemin bahwa ia tidak akan pernah jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Tapi sekarang?

_See_!

Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari sebulan. Bukankah waktu yang Taemin tentukan hanya satu minggu saja? Hanya mengagumi seorang Do Kyungsoo?

Tidak!

Bahkan lebih,

Jongin mencintainya.

Jongin bersumpah akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo satu-satunya miliknya. Tak peduli pada semua hal yang mungkin dapat menghalangi hubungan mereka.

"Jonginie,_ palli_! Kita harus pergi dari sini. Orang itu pasti mengikutiku sekarang, _kajja_!" Suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongin, ia menarik tangan Jongin untuk segera meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, _hyung_? Ada aku disini." Ucap Jongin lesu.

Hatinya sakit ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang terang-terangan memperlihatkan rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Chanyeol. Jika Kyungsoo hanya mencintai Chanyeol, lalu apa arti dirinya selama ini bagi Kyungsoo?

"Aku berjanji akan tetap berada di sisimu bahkan ketika suatu saat nanti Chanyeol pergi meninggalkanmu." Ucap Jongin lirih, terdengar tulus.

"Tidak, Jonginie! Aku tahu dan dapat melihat jika Chanyeol sangat mencintaiku dan selamanya akan seperti itu!" Teriak Kyungsoo tak terima, ia bahkan sudah hampir menumpahkan air matanya lebih deras lagi.

Menyangkut soal Chanyeol, Kyungsoo benar-benar belum siap atau mungkin tak akan pernah siap untuk di tinggalkan oleh _namja_ yang amat sangat dicintainya tersebut. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya posisi Chanyeol bisa di gantikan bahkan oleh Jongin sekalipun, meski ia sadar Jongin juga tulus mencintainya namun posisi mereka berbeda. Kyungsoo memang mencintai Jongin namun tak sebesar cintanya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah! _Kajja_, kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Jongin akhirnya.

Berdebat dengan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak ada baiknya, untuk itu saat ini Jongin memilih mengalah saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bangun kau!" Chanyeol menarik paksa selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil Baekhyun, melempar selimut itu jauh-jauh kebawah lantai.

"_Kajja_, cepat bangun!" Perintahnya tak sabar. Ditariknya tangan Baekhyun kasar agar _namja_ mungil itu cepat beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Baekhyun mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dengan santai, bahkan sempat menguap lebar. Ia belum menyadari situasi yang tengah terjadi karena efek mengantuk masih sangat melekat dimatanya. Baekhyun lelah karena seharian ini disibukkan dengan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya juga membersihkan apartemen besar ini yang keadaannya bisa di katakan lumayan berantakan meskipun tak parah. Tapi ketika mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari Chanyeol barusan matanya segera terbuka paksa.

"_Aish_! Aku masih mengantuk, Chanyeol." Protes Baekhyun sebal.

"Tidak pemalas! Keluar kau dari kamarku!" Gertak Chanyeol. Didorongnya tubuh mungil itu sampai di ambang pintu kamar sebelum dengan paksa Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya agar Chanyeol berhenti mendorong punggungnya tanpa perasaan.

"Lalu aku mau tidur dimana, hah?" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja asal tidak dikamarku! Lagipula kamarmu berada disebelah bukan disini!" Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku pikir apartemen sebesar ini hanya memiliki sebuah kamar saja dan aku sudah mengeceknya tadi siang jika ruangan sebelah bukanlah sebuah kamar melainkan tempat bermain video game dan banyak koleksi kaset game juga barang-barang tak bergunamu disana. Demi Tuhan, itu lebih cocok di sebut sebagai gudang! Dan parahnya tak ada pemanas ruangan disana." Ucap Baekhyun, yang mulai tak dapat mengontrol mulutnya untuk tak mengomel.

Sungguh!

Baekhyun tidak akan bisa tidur nyaman tanpa pemanas ruangan, ia tidak pernah tahan udara dingin juga mudah sekali terserang flu dan demam.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah melihat ruangannya? Apa kau sudah membersihkannya juga?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Ya. Hanya sebagian karena ruangan itu benar-benar kotor dan penuh." Jawab Baekhyun. Ia tahu ruangan itu bisa saja di ubah menjadi sebuah kamar karena nyatanya di dalam sana terdapat sebuah ranjang ukuran sedang dan juga ada kamar mandi yang keadaanya masih layak.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Mala mini tidurlah disana!"

"A-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak habis pikir. "Jangan bercanda! Setidaknya biarkan malam ini aku tidur didalam kamarmu, di luar dingin sekali!"

Apa namja mungil itu sudah salah bicara? Melihat dari ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang mendadak berubah menjadi gelap itu sepertinya memang benar Baekhyun sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Hey!"

BRUKK

Chanyeol dengan kasar mencengkram pundak Baekhyun kemudian menghimpitnya ditembok depan kamarnya yang sontak membuat namja mungil terkejut dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku camkan padamu! Dari awal aku tak pernah mengharapkanmu berada disini apalagi tinggal seatap denganku. Kau hanya menumpang jadi jangan bertindak semaumu. Kau perampas kebahagiaanku! Kau perusak Byun Baekhyun! Tak sadarkah kau akan hal itu, hah?" Bentak Chanyeol dipuncak amarahnya yang sedari tadi masih berusaha ia tahan.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah dapat menebak jika pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan meledak seperti ini, menyalahkan juga menyudutkan dirinya. Chanyeol seorang korban, dan itu memang sudah jelas terlihat. Ia mendapat tekanan begitu banyak dari_ appa_-nya, tentu saja ia butuh sesuatu agar semua bebannya terlampiaskan. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Tidak bisakah ia disebut sebagai korban juga meskipun pada kenyataannya ia dengan sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam situasi ini. Ia tak memiliki pilihan untuk mundur, sudah terlambat! Hanya perlu menjalani semuanya hingga akhir dan ia bahkan tak dapat menebak akan bagaimana akhirnya nanti. Jujur saja, dalam hati kecil Baekhyun ia masih berharap suatu saat nanti dirinya dapat bersatu dan hidup bahagia dengan Kris.

Ia tak pernah mengharap apapun dari hubungan pertunangan ini. Memangnya apa yang dapat di harapkan dari hubungan tanpa dasar cinta? Cepat atau lambat hubungan ini pasti akan hancur jika dari kedua belah pihak tak ada yang mencoba untuk mengalah.

Baekhyun menunduk. Wajahnya memerah menahan air mata yang bahkan mustahil untuk tak turun menetes. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menyerah ketika merasakan butiran air mata yang mulai jatuh berlomba dari kedua mata kecilnya. Harusnya tak begini! Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah terlebih di hadapan Chanyeol. Bahkan kemarin ia hanya diam ketika Chanyeol menunjukkan penolakkannya terhadap pertunangan itu, Chanyeol membencinya! Menganggap Baekhyun sama seperti _appa_-nya yang menginginkan pertunangan ini terjadi padahal kenyataanya tak seperti itu.

"Hiks.."

Demi apapun juga semua ini tidak murni kesalahannya tapi Baekhyun juga tak dapat menyalahkan Chanyeol karena _namja_ tinggi itu memang tak mengetahui semua ceritanya dari awal.

"Kau _namja_ tapi kau mudah sekali menangis? Aku benci melihat _namja_ cengeng sepertimu!" Sindirnya tajam.

Keluarkan saja semuanya agar kau puas Park Chanyeol! Setelah itu tolong jangan ulangi hal seperti ini lagi, Baekhyun benar-benar tertekan dengan situasi ini. Begitu banyak masalah yang ia hadapi seolah tak ada hentinya, ketika sebuah masalah belum dapat ia selesaikan dengan tuntas masalah baru telah muncul.

Setiap harinya Baekhyun selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan, kemarin tuan Jungsu membawanya pergi bahkan sebelum pintu UGD terbuka. Begitu juga dengan kabar Kris, pasca pertemuan tak terduga mereka malam itu Baekhyun bahkan sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi dan mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya tersebut tapi nyatanya Kris bagai hilang ditelan bumi, ponselnya bahkan tak pernah aktif. Baekhyun pikir secepanya ia harus kerumah sakit jika ada waktu luang, kemungkinan ia dapat bertemu Kris yang tengah menjenguk Tao disana atau jika tidak ia dapat mencari informasi tentang kekasihnya itu dari Junmyeon, seorang dokter spesialis anak yang bekerja disana. Lalu Do Kyungsoo, kekasih Chanyeol. Rasanya nama itu tak asing di telinganya namun entahlah Baekhyun tak dapat mengingatnya dengan baik.

Baekhyun masih setia membisu membiarkan air matanya semakin deras. Sebenarnya terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan hingga pada satu titik ia bingung harus memulai bicara dari mana dan belum tentu juga Chanyeol akan mau mendengarnya. Tak ada yang bisa menjamin!

"Ah, ya! Buang semua persediaan strawberrymu dalam lemari es-ku! Itu menjijikkan!" Sinis Chanyeol sebelum menutup kasar pintu kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci wajahnya terlihat sembab. Ia memutar keran, menampung air yang keluar dari sana dengan kedua tangan dan mulai membasuhnya ke wajah, hal itu cukup membuatnya kembali merasa segar. Ia mematikan keran air dan tanpa mengeringkan sisa air di wajahnya terlebih dahulu ia mulai menatap rupanya di cermin yang terpasang tepat di atas wastafel.

Terlihat menyedihkan.

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. "Aku percaya dengan apa yang selalu _eomma_ katakan padaku jika semua cobaan pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya. Tuhan tak akan memberi cobaan yang tak dapat umatnya lalui, masalah ini pasti akan berlalu, cepat atau lambat."

Ia kembali mencoba bangkit dan bersemangat ketika mengingat ucapan mendiang _eomma_-nya tersebut.

Oh, Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu! Bukannya tadi Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk membuang persediaan strawberrynya? Sayang sekali padahal itu persediaan makanannya selama 1 minggu ke depan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang Chanyeol katakan benar, ia hanya menumpang disini dan tidak seharusnya ia berbuat semaunya.

Baekhyun beranjak menuju dapur, membuka pintu lemari es dan mengeluarkan semua persediaan strawberrynya dari dalam sana kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku membuka mataku yang masih terasa berat ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aish! Mengganggu sekali! Tapi ini memang sudah pagi dan waktunya aku untuk bangun.

"Masuk!" Ucapku malas.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok mungil Baekhyun. Aku hampir lupa jika ia tinggal disini sekarang. Aku hanya tak biasa dengan kehadiran orang asing meskipun sebelumnya ada Jung _ahjumma_ yang menyiapkan segala kebutuhanku setiap hari dan sialnya setelah kehadiran Baekhyun disini _appa_ menarik kembali Jung _ahjumma_ untuk pulang ke rumah besarnya. Aku tak yakin Baekhyun dapat melayaniku sebaik Jung _ahjumma_ melayaniku selama ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan air panas juga pakaianmu." Ucapnya didepan pintu dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Entah mengapa aku menangkap ada raut dingin di wajah Baekhyun tadi, apa mungkin karena kejadian kemarin malam? Kulihat Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarku, mengerjakan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Aku memilih keluar saja, malas sekali melihat wajahnya! Jujur saja aku tidak menyukai Baekhyun setelah malam pertunangan konyol itu padahal sebelumnya aku sempat terkagum-kagum dan ingin mendekatinya saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Aku menuju dapur, biasanya Jung _ahjumma_ selalu menyediakan segelas cangkir kecil berisi kopi untukku di pagi hari namun sekarang apa? Meja makan itu bahkan kosong.

Aku mengacak rambutku dan mengusap wajahku kasar. "YA! BAEKHYUN."

Mulai detik ini aku harus memberitahunya apa saja kebiasaanku di pagi hari sebelum berangkat ke kantor juga membuatkannya daftar makanan apa yang ku suka dan tidak ku sukai agar ia mengerti dan tak lagi membuatku uring-uringan tak jelas seperti ini.

Ia akhirnya menghampiriku setelah sekian lama tak menanggapi teriakkanku. "_Ne_."

"Ck, dimana kopiku?" Tanyaku langsung tanpa basa basi.

"Kopi?" Tanyanya tak paham namun tetap dengan nada datar.

"Aku biasa minum secangkir kopi setelah bangun tidur. Mulai besok sediakan itu!" Perintahku.

"_Mian_, aku tak tahu kebiasaanmu. Mulai besok aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu." Ucap masih sama datarnya dan hanya ku tanggapi dengan anggukan samar.

"Ah, _ne_. air panas dan pakaianmu sudah ku siapkan didalam." Sambungnya. Dan aku sangat puas ketika Baekhyun melakukan semua hal tersebut. Sungguh! Perannya sudah seperti seorang pembantu sungguhan saja tapi melihat raut wajahnya yang datar seperti itu membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu hal yang lebih agar ekspresinya nampak sangat mirip seperti seorang pembantu.

Apakah aku sudah bertindak keterlaluan padanya? Kalau memang iya aku juga tak peduli, siapa suruh ia berani masuk kedalam hidupku!

Sebelum aku masuk kembali kedalam kamarku sempat kulihat Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Apa yang ia lakukan? Membuat sarapan?

_Molla_!

Kalau memang benar kuharap ia tak membakar dapurku.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar dan sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi namun hanya tinggal satu kekurangan saja, aku tidak bisa memasang dasiku sendiri. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah menata sarapan kami, ia juga sudah terlihat berpakaian rapi.

"Bisa kau perbaiki dasiku!" Perintahku untuk kesekian kali.

"_Ne_." Balasnya singkat.

Ia segera menghampiriku, membongkar ulang dasi yang tadi kupasang asal-asalan. Tangannya mulai bergerak memasang dasi itu di leherku dengan telaten. Wajahnya sedikit mendongak kearahku saat ini karena memang tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku tapi matanya tetap fokus pada dasi yang ku kenakan, ia tak menghiraukan aku yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam.

Apa dia marah karena kejadian kemarin malam?

Apa dia membenciku?

Kalau jawabannya 'ya' aku akan sangat senang sekali karena memang itu yang ku inginkan sejak awal. Sampai kapanpun aku tak pernah menginginkannya berada disini, ini semua karena _appa_ dan tolong jangan salahkan aku jika bocah ini pada akhirnya menangis karena tak tahan ku perlakukan seperti ini. Balas dendam memang selalu menyenangkan!

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. _Mian_, aku harus buru-buru pergi ke kampus." Pamitnya.

Siapa yang peduli dia mau pergi kemana! Dia tak pulangpun aku juga tak peduli, bahkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi aku akan dengan senang hati membuat pesta di apartemen ini bersama Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya tapi aku tak akan mengundang rekan kerjaku di kantor karena pasti mereka akan mengadu pada _appa_. Ah, bicara apa aku ini! Nyatanya semua hal itu mustahil akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Mungkin butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk dapat mewujudkannya.

Ah, ya! Aku teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu!" Cegahku.

Baekhyun menoleh, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat malas ketika menatapku. Hah, apa-apaan dia bertingkah seperti itu? Sok sekali!

Aku segera mengeluarkan sebuah _creadit card_ dari dalam dompetku. "Pergilah belanja secepatnya! Aku tidak mau sarapan seperti ini terus tiap pagi." Perintahku yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan singkat olehnya, ia pergi tanpa berkata apapun setelah menerima _creadit card _tersebut.

Aku menatap meja makan yang terdapat roti panggang dengan selai coklat dan segelas susu, itulah menu sarapan pagi ini. Aku mengambil lembar roti itu, mengendusnya. Benar-benar tak ada nafsu untuk memakannya, dari baunya saja sudah tidak membuatku berselera.

Benarkan apa yang kukatakan? Baekhyun payah dalam memasak. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa _appa_ memilih orang seperti ini sebagai tunanganku, ia bahkan tak memiliki kelebihan apapun. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa membuat menu sarapan yang jauh lebih baik dari ini. Ah, bicara tentang Kyungsoo, aku jadi merindukannya. Sedang apa ia sekarang? Lebih baik aku menghubunginya saja.

Aku meraih ponselku dan segera menghubunginya.

_**"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah hub**_ㅡ_**"**_

Klik.

Kemana dia? Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya.

**Chanyeol POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Euunghh Jonginie.." Suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur mampir keindra pendengaran Jongin, suara _namja_ yang amat Jongin cintai.

"Ne, _hyung_.. Tidurlah jika kau masih mengantuk." Ucap Jongin yang semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Mereka berada diatas ranjang Jongin, bergelung dalam sebuah selimut besar.

Semalam Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Jongin yang kebetulan _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya sedang berada di Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaan. Tentu saja kesempatan bagus ini tidak akan disia-siakan olehnya. Jongin yang memang sudah mempunyai otak _pervert_segera saja mengajak Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu yang lebih intim, mereka baru berhenti ketika jarum jam menunjuk pukul tiga dini hari.

Tak henti-hentinya Jongin menciumi wajah namja mungil didekapannya, ia merasa gemas sekali melihat wajah imut dan manis milik Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan! Aku masih mengantuk, aish!" Kesal Kyungsoo karena Jongin terus saja membuat tidur nyenyaknya terganggu.

"Salahkan wajahmu yang manis ini, _hyung_. Aku bahkan ingin kembali memakanmu sekarang juga!" Ucapnya dengan tetap menciumi wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa membuka matanya susah payah karena efek mengantuk masih sangat menderanya. Ia ingin pergi kekamar mandi untuk untuk menghindari Jongin, takut-takut Jongin akan mengulangi kejadian seperti yang tadi malam. _Mood_ Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya itu sekarang, meskipun ia termasuk orang yang agresif bukan berarti ia tak punya rasa lelah, bukan?

Kyungsoo pikir tidur dikamar mandi jauh lebih baik daripada terus diatas ranjang bersama Jongin dan memancing nafsu namja berkulit tan itu. Itu akan buruk!

"_Ya_! Mau kemana kau, _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin cepat ketika melihat Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjang.

"Aku mau mandi, Jonginie." Jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"Aku ikut!"

Blush

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah seketika.

"Kau mau kubunuh, hah?" Ancam Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin terkekeh melihat kekasihnya itu salah tingkah karena ulahnya. "Kurasa otakmu itu perlu segera diperbaiki! Umurmu baru sekian tapi isi otakmu sudah seperti _ahjussi-ahjussi _mesum saja."

BRUAAKK

Kyungsoo membanting keras pintu kamar mandi. Diluar terdengar Jongin tengah menertawakannya puas.

"Huftt.. Untung saja dia tidak benar-benar mengikutiku." Kyungsoo menuju wastafel, menyalakan keran untuk mencuci mukanya dan juga menggosok giginya. Air dingin dari _shower_ mulai membasahi tubuhnya, seketika rasa kantuknya hilang karena dinginnya air yang membuat badannya terasa kembali segar.

"Sudah jam berapa ini? Apa Jongin tidak pergi kuliah?" Gumannya.

Ceklek..

"Jonginie, kau tidak ke kampus?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Malas ah!" Jawabnya singkat.

Kyungsoo melihat sekilas pada Jongin yang tengah tiduran diranjang sembari memainkan ponselnya membuat ia memutar matanya malas, selalu saja kebiasaan Jongin bermalasan seperti itu

"Memangnya kapan kau tidak malas?" Sindir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengacak lemari baju Jongin, memilih sebuah baju disana yang sekiranya pas untuk dipakai oleh tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau mau pergi kuliah, _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin disana.

"Tentu saja, aku bukan pemalas sepertimu." Jawab Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekati ranjang Jongin untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya diatas nakas setelah selesai dengan urusan baju yang ia kenakan.

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya yang tetap berwarna hitam bahkan setelah berulang kali ia mencoba menyalakannya "Ehh, mati?"

Jari-jarinya segera mengaktifkan kembali ponsel tersebut, matanya membulat seketika saat ponsel itu berhasil menyala kembali.

15 panggilan tak terjawab dan 9 pesan masuk tertera disana, semuanya dari Chanyeol. "Aish!"

"_Wae_?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Kenapa ponselku bisa mati? Padahal seingatku kemarin tidak begini." Rancau Kyungsoo.

"Ohh, itu?...kemarin malam aku yang mematikannya, _hyung_."

"A-apa? _Ish_! Kau ini!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terganggu oleh pengirim pesan gambar misterius itu, _hyung_." Jelas Jongin.

"Sudahlah, aku berangkat duluan! Kau, lanjutkan saja tidurmu!" Ucap Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal, ia berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar Jongin.

"_Hyung_, kau marah?" Tanya Jongin panik yang segera melempar ponselnya, berusaha beranjak dari ranjang dan mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak marah jika hal yang dilakukan Jongin dapat membuat hubungannya dengan Chanyeol menjadi salah paham.

_**Baby, kau dimana? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?**_

_**Aku ingin sarapan denganmu sekalian mengantarmu kekampus, kau bisa?**_

_**SooBaby.. angkat telfon dariku! Setidaknya balas pesanku. Apa kau marah padaku?**_

_**Ayolah aku sudah tidak tahan. Dimana kau sekarang?**_

_**Aku menunggumu didepan kampus, keluarlah! Aku tidak akan berangkat kekantor sebelum aku bertemu denganmu!**_

Itukah beberapa pesan singkat yang Chanyeol di ponsel Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, lagi-lagi kau menyakitiku!" Tubuh Jongin luruh bersatu dengan dingin lantai rumahnya, hatinya terasa amat sakit mengingat orang yang dicintainya tak pernah menyadari perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makanlah!" Kyungsoo menyodorkan nasi goreng _seafood_ pada Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak meraih sendok di sisi piring kemudian perlahan menyendokkan nasi goreng _seafood_ yang terlihat begitu menggoda itu kedalam mulutnya. _Namja_ tinggi itu ternyata benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya! Kyungsoo menemukan Chanyeol tengah menunggunya didepan gerbang kampus. Ia bahkan rela untuk bolos kerja satu hari ini.

"Kau tidak boleh berbuat seperti tadi lagi, Chanyeollie. Bagaimana jika _appa_-mu curiga?" Omel Kyungsoo yang duduk di hadapannya.

"_Appa_ tidak akan mungkin mengikutiku sampai ke kampusmu, _baby_." Tanggap Chanyeol santai.

"Siapa yang akan tahu kau sedang di ikuti atau tidak." Kyungsoo tetap bersikukuh namun Chanyeol hanya diam dan tetap menikmati acara sarapannya yang sudah lewat dari tiga jam yang lalu.

"Percuma saja, karena kau tidak akan pernah mengerti." Di lihatnya Chanyeol di sana hanya mengendikan bahu. "Segera habiskan sarapanmu! Setelah itu antarkan aku kekampus."

"_Arraseo_.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makananmu tidak akan habis jika kau hanya mengaduknya seperti itu!" Sindir Jongdae. Baekhyun tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan acara mengaduk makanannya, pikirannya terus tertuju pada Kris, kekasihnya.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati makan siangnya dikantin kampus bersama Jongdae ketika ia menyadari ada seorang _namja_ mungil bermata bulat seperti sengaja datang menghampiri mejanya.

"Benarkah kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya _namja_ itu.

"_Ne_, _nuguya_?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

_Namja_ mungil itu tak langsung menjawab, sempat Baekhyun lihat _namja_ mungil itu tersenyum mengejek kepadanya sebelum akhirnya ia meraih gelas jus strawberry milik Baekhyun dan...

Byuuurr

Baju Baekhyun seketika basah karena siraman tak terduga tersebut. Baekhyun mendelik, ekspresi wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongdae. "Ada masalah apa kau?" Geram Baekhyun marah.

"Ku peringatkan padamu untuk tidak menjadi penghalang hubunganku dengan Park Chanyeol. Dasar _namja_ murahan!" Bentak _namja_ bermata bulat itu yang kemudian berlalu pergi. Mulut Baekhyun mengangga tak percaya, tak lama kemudian wajah marahnya berangsur melunak.

"Do Kyungsoo.." Guman Baekhyun lirih ketika menyadari sesuatu. Ya, ia ingat jika _namja_ itu bernama Do Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tak menyangka jika ternyata Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol maksud berada di sekitarnya meskipun ia merasa tak asing dengan nama tersebut.

"Ya, kau! Jangan pergi!" Teriak Jongdae marah hendak mengejar Kyungsoo namun dengan cepat Baekhyun berhasil mencegahnya.

"Dia sudah mempermalukanmu didepan umum. Akan kuberi pelajaran _namja_ pendek itu!" Marah Jongdae tak terima.

"Kim Jongdae, hentikan!" Bentak Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya ingin membelamu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau aneh!" Kesal Jongdae yang kemudian pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih kini tenggelam dengan segala pikirannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar dirinya sedari tadi telah menjadi tontonan beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah berada disana.

_'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku dalam masalah.' _Batin Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tengah membersihkan bajunya di toilet ketika ia menyadari seseorang yang ia kenal juga ikut masuk kedalam sana, tapi Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia lebih memilih fokus membersihkan badannya yang terasa lengket dan itu sangat membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Ini, pakailah!" Seseorang menyodorkan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam pada Baekhyun, itu Jongdae.

"_Gomawo_." Ucap Baekhyun singkat.

Ia menerima kaos itu dan segera menukarnya dengan pakaiannya yang kotor. "Aku pikir kau marah padaku? _Mian_, karena tadi aku sudah membentakmu tadi."

"Ck, aku memang marah padamu, _pabo_! Kenapa tadi tak kau biarkan saja aku membalas perbuatan _namja_ pendek itu?" Kesal Jongdae.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena kau menyayangiku, bukan?" Goda Baekhyun. Jongdae hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas terlalu muak untu mendengar ucapan percaya diri dari teman seangkatannya ini.

"Sudahlah, Jongdae_-ya_. Ini hanya salah paham, suatu saat nanti Kyungsoo akan memahami semuanya." Jelas Baekhyun yang hanya di tanggapi anggukan oleh Jongdae.

Baekhyun memasukkan pakaian kotornya kedalam tas lalu menyampirkan tas tersebut ke pundaknya. "Aku pulang sekarang, _ne_." Pamitnya.

"Hey, apa kau lupa kalau kita masih ada kelas?" Jongdae mengingatkan.

"Katakan pada dosen Choi jika aku sedang tidak enak badan." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Jongdae pelan kemudian mulai berjalan keluar dari toilet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun POV**

Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar kenyataannya seperti itu? Mengapa sejak keluar dari area kampus tadi siang aku selalu merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku bahkan sampai ke aparteman? Semoga saja dugaanku ini tidak benar.

Sebenarnya seharian ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk menemui Kris. Aku sudah pergi kekantornya, tapi asisten pribadinya bilang bahwa ia sedang mengambil cuti dan tidak tahu sampai berapa lama, ponselnya juga masih tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku juga sudah mencarinya ke rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan Tao. Tao berkata selama beberapa hari ini Kris belum pernah terlihat mengunjunginya. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menceritakan masalahku ini dengan Tao tapi saat aku mengingat perkataan Kris yang mengatakan Tao _tipe_ orang yang mudah kepikiran dan kurasa hal itu tak akan baik untuk kondisinya membuatku urung. Ya, memang tak seharusnya aku menceritakan masalahku ini padanya. Semua ini kesalahan yang ku buat sendiri, wajar saja jika aku harus menanggungnya seorang diri.

Setelah pulang dari apartemen ku sempatkan untuk pergi berbelanja ke supermarket terlebih dahulu, membeli segala kebutuhan makanan seperti yang di katakan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Sempat aku bingung harus memilih apa namun akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan pada umumnya saja seperti yang ada di dapur apartemen Luhan hyung, beruntung Luhan hyung sering mengajakku pergi berbelanja hingga aku sedikit mengerti bahan apa saja yang ada di dapur. Aku juga belum tahu makanan apa yang Chanyeol sukai ataupun yang tidak ia sukai. Semoga saja ia tak protes dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah ku beli ini.

Aku melangkah menuju dapur dengan membawa 3 kantong besar berisi bahan makanan. Berat sekali! Tanpa sengaja ekor mataku menangkap pemandangan tak asing di atas meja makan.

"Hah, dia bahkan tak menyentuhnya sama sekali." Aku mendesah lelah.

Meja makan itu keadaannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku meninggalkan apartemen ini untuk pergi kekampus. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa ketika usaha yang ku buat sama sekali tak dihargai, bahkan saat membuat roti panggang tadi berulang kali tanganku terbakar oleh mesin pemanggang roti. Tapi, sudahlah.. Tak ada gunanya juga aku mengeluhkan keadaan ini. Segera saja kubereskan semuanya, roti dan susu ini sudah mejadi dingin.

Ku masukan terlebih dahulu semua persediaan makanan ini kedalam lemari es. Huh! Sejak kapan otakku ini tidak bekerja dengan semestinya? Dan bagaimana bisa aku menjatuhkan _creadit card_ milik Chanyeol? Mungkin Chanyeol akan murka saat mengetahui _creadit card_ miliknya tidak sengaja telah kuhilangkan. Tuhan, lindungi aku!

Aku hampir tak punya muka saat berada di kasir tadi, untung saja ada Junmyeon _hyung_ yang entah darimana datangnya langsung membayar semua belanjaan yang telah kubeli. Perasaanku sekarang sudah menjadi sedikit tenang karena telah menceritakan semua masalah yang ku hadapi akhir-akhir ini pada Junmyeon _hyung_. Dia sempat memberikan banyak masukan dan tak lupa menyemangatiku untuk terus berusaha dan tak pernah menyerah. Benar-benar sosok _hyung_ yang baik.

Junmyeon _hyung_ sendiri adalah seorang dokter spesialis anak yang bekerja disalah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul, rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempat Tao dirawat selama ini. Sebenanya aku tahu jika Junmyeon _hyung_ mengetahui dimana keberadaan Kris saat ini karena mereka berdua sangat akrab bahkan sudah seperti orang yang bersaudara. Setidaknya setelah ini ia akan menyampaikan salamku pada Kris jika nanti mereka bertemu.

Aku sangat berharap Kris segera datang menemuiku karena aku sudah sangat merindukannya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara diluar apartemen...

Terlihat seorang lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di pelataran aparteman, segala sesuatu tentang lelaki tersebut terlihat misterius dan mencurigakan. Ia tengah melakukan percakapan via telfon dengan seseorang.

"Aku sudah berhasil menemukan keberadaanya, tuan." Lelaki tersebut menyeringai.

"Apa kau yakin itu dia?" Tanya lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu saja, tuan. Aku sangat yakin."

"Bagus. Pantau kemanapun ia pergi, pelajari segala gerak gerik juga kebiasaannya. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan jejaknya untuk kedua kali. Ketika keadaan sudah memungkinkan segera bawa namja itu kemari dan ingat jangan sampai ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang hal ini."

"Baik, tuan. Aku akan bekerja dengan bersih!"

"Segera ku tunggu kabar baik darimu."

Klik

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.921025** : ini udah dilanjut chingu.. makasih buat reviewnya..

**Kim Eun Seob** : O.o hehehee.. makasih buat reviewnya chingu..

**SyJessi22** : baca chapter selanjutnya ya chingu.. makasih buat reviewnya..

**Baekrisyeol** : updatenya kecepetan ya chingu? Maklum lagi rajin #plakk. Gimana Baekhyun dimata Kris? Akan terjawab dichapter selanjutnya. Ini udah dilanjut dan panjangin juga. Makasih buat reviewnya..

**Novey** : hidup ChanBaek hehee.. makasih buat reviewnya..

**baekyeolidiots** : ChanBaek dijodohin? Udah terjawab dichapter 2 kemarin. Makasih buat reviewnya chingu..

**.HardShipper** : ini udah dilanjut chingu. Makasih buat reviewnya..

**Kim Seonna** : ini udah dilanjut chingu. Makasih buat reviewnya..

**aiiu d'freaky** : umm chingu kayaknya author pernah baca sebuah fakta, nama Kris itukan banyak salah satunya Kevin Li. Ini udah dilanjut dan dipanjangin juga. Makasih buat reviewnya..

**Park FaRo** : Yup, ini udah dilanjut.. makasih buat reviewnya chingu..

**Baekhyunniewife** : ini udah dilanjut chingu. Makasih buat reviewnya.

Gak ada yang kelewatan kan? Mian, baru bisa bales reviewnya sekarang.

.

.

.

**Buat yang udah baca, Review Juseyo..**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, Kaisoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Baekhyun selalu pulang dalam keadaan berantakan karena Kyungsoo gemar sekali mem_bully_nya di kampus. Andai saja Kyungsoo tahu jika Baekhyun tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol. Memangnya apa yang menarik dari _namja_ tinggi bersifat dingin dan angkuh tersebut? Jika di pikir-pikir sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga mengetahui jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun, tak seharusnya ia bersikap begitu pada Baekhyun namun Kyungsoo tak akan puas jika membiarkan Baekhyun bebas begitu saja, ia perlu menegaskan jika Chanyeol hanya miliknya dan meskipun Baekhyun adalah tunangannya ia tak berhak untuk memiliki Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya takut jika kekasihnya itu lambat laun akan terbiasa dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, dengan begitu tidak mustahil suatu saat nanti ada perasaan cinta yang tumbuh, bukan?

PRANKK

Chanyeol membanting sendoknya. "Makanan apa ini? Tidak bisakah kau membuat yang lebih baik dari sekedar makanan sampah ini?"

"_Mi-mianhae._" Gagap Baekhyun. Ia tak mengerti mengapa semua yang ia perbuat selalu salah di mata Chanyeol, bahkan hanya dengan sebuah kesalahan kecil saja mampu menyulut amarah berkepanjangan _namja_ tinggi tersebut.

Chanyeol beranjak dari meja makan dengan wajah yang masih marah, mengambil mantelnya di kamar lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen tanpa berkata apapun. Disana Baekhyun hanya dapat mendesah lelah. Begini salah, begitu salah, tak ada celah baginya untuk dapat merasa bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Memangnya hal apa saja yang dilakukan tunanganmu itu saat berada di apartemen?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyindir sembari meletakkan sup rumput laut dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah jangan membahasnya lagi. Aku kesal sekali padanya! Semua makanan yang ia buat mempunyai rasa yang tidak jelas." Jawab Chanyeol geram yang entah mengapa malah membuat Kyungsoo ingin tertawa.

"Sudah jangan bicara lagi! Segera habiskan makananmu, aku akan membereskan dapur dulu." Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursi dihadapan Chanyeol, menuju dapur yang keadaannya menjadi sedikit berantakan karena acara memasak barusan.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt..

Ponsel Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja ia tinggal diatas meja makan terlihat bergetar. Chanyeol melihat layarnya sekilas dan terdapat nama 'Kim Jisuk' disana.

"_Baby_, Kim Jisuk menghubungimu." Teriak Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Kyungsoo tak merespon.

"Apa perlu aku yang mengangkatnya?" Tawar Chanyeol ketika ia rasa Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan teriakannya, meskipun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih namun Kyungsoo membatasi Chanyeol untuk mengutak-atik isi ponselnya. Chanyeol sendiri termasuk_ tipe_ orang yang pengertian jadi ia tak masalah dengan aturan yang konyol yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

Tap tap tap..

"Chanyeollie, _hajima_!" Tangan Chanyeol yang hendak meraih ponsel tersebut berhenti di udara ketika mendengar seruan Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku sendiri saja yang menjawabnya!" Ucap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit panik.

Chanyeol cepat meraih ponsel tersebut dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Untung saja belum terlambat jika tadi Chanyeol benar-benar mengangkat telfon tersebut maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

Klik

"_Yeoboseo_.." Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha untuk terlihat biasa padahal ia sudah mati-matian menutupi rasa panik dan suara bergetarnya.

"_Hyung_~ Uhukㅡ" Terdengar balasan dari seberang, tapi berbeda! Suara itu terdengar lemah.

_'Ada apa dengan Jongin?'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo mendadak berubah khawatir.

Tunggu!

Jongin?

Ya! Nama Kim Jisuk diponsel Kyungsoo sebenarnya hanyalah samaran untuk nomor ponsel Jongin.

"Kau dimana? Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan sekarang. Bisakah kau menemaniku?" Suara Jongin di seberang terdengar memohon.

"_Jinjja_? Apa aku melupakannya?ㅡ_Ne_, Jisuk _noona_. Aku akan segera kesana secepatnya." Jawab Kyungsoo asal ia tak mau sampai Chanyeol curiga.

"Jisuk _noona_?_ Nugu_?ㅡ_Hyung_, jangan becanda.." Rengek Jongin.

"_Geurae_! Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan berangkat kesana."

"Aku berada diruㅡ"

Klik

Huft!

_'Jongin pabo! Bisa-bisanya dia tidak mengerti situasi._' Batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"_Baby_, ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru menyelesailkan suapan terakhirya ketika melihat tingkah tak biasa dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ahh.. Ti-tidak!ㅡhahaa a-aku hanya lupa jika aku ada janji dengan Jisuk _noona_ untuk membahas proyek pengadaan hutan kampus di rumahnya." Bohong Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, dari ekspresinya ia nampak merasa curiga yang membuat Kyungsoo mendadak berkeringat dingin antara gugup dan takut ketahuan. Biasanya ia sangat jago ketika menutupi kebohongannya namun saat di hadapkan dengan Chanyeol keahliannya tersebut mendadak sirna.

Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar dan mengacak gemas rambut Kyungsoo. "Dari dulu penyakit pelupamu tidak juga hilang."

"YA, kau!" Ucap Kyungsoo pura-pura kesal sembari merapikan rambutnya kembali padahal dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur ternyata Chanyeol tak curiga padanya.

"Nanti kau pulang jam berapa setelah mengerjakan tugasmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya.

Mengerti akan reaksi terkejut Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dengan segera meralat ucapannya"Eumㅡmaksudku mungkin aku akan pulang sangat larut, Yeollie. Tugasku ini sangat menumpuk."

"_Baby_, tidak bisakah tugas-tugas itu di tunda sementara? Aku masih merindukanmu." Pinta Chanyeol penuh harap.

Kyungsoo cepat menggeleng.

_'Ah! Pabbo.'_ Batinnya. Padahal ia juga berharap bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Chanyeol namun tak bisa di pungkiri ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jongin disana.

"_Mianhae_, sebenarnya aku juga berharap sama sepertimu" Hanya kata itu yang mampu Kyungsoo ucapkan dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecewa.

"_Jebal_, jangan pasang tampang seperti itu atau aku akan pergi dengan perasaan menyesal." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"_Ne, gwaenchana_." Chanyeol segera merubah raut wajah kecewanya menjadi ceria. "Kita masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lain kali. _Kajja_! Aku akan mengantarmu."

"_Geurae_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo dengan cepat berlari masuk kehalaman rumah Jongin yang tergolong luas tersebut setelah turun dari taksi yang di tumpanginya.

Aneh!

Baik gerbang maupun pintu utama rumah Jongin tidak terkunci dan juga Kyungsoo tidak menemukan seorangpun disana.

"Jonginie.. Jonginie, dimana kau?" Teriak Kyungsoo panik.

"_Aish_! Dimana semua penghuni rumah ini?" Runtuknya kesal.

Tap tap tap..

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas tepatnya menuju kamar Jongin.

Ceklek.

"Jonginie.." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan, takut membangunkan Jongin yang kini terlihat tengah tertidur disana, Jongin sedikit menggeliat di atas ranjang ketika mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Uhukㅡ_hyung_, kau datang?" Tanyanya lemah yang membuat Kyungsoo setengah berlari mendekatinya.

"_Aigo~_ apa yang terjadi padamu? Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sakit seperti ini, hah?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik.

Panas.

Itulah hal pertama yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat menyentuh kening Jongin, _namja_ ini benar-benar sakit rupanya.

"_Molla_." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Dimana semua pembantumu? Mengapa mereka semua menghilang bagai di telan bumi? Mereka pikir mereka dibayar disini untuk apa?" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Juga satpam di depan gerbang rumahmu ikutan menghilang. Bagaimana jika ada pencuri yang masuk kemari sedangkan mereka tak tahu akan hal itu! Kau tidak tegas mengatur mereka, Jonginie. Lihatlah sekarang mereka menghilang entah kemana? Mereka sama sekali tidak mengurusimu. Pembantu macam apa mereka? Kalau akㅡ"

"_Hyung, jebal~_ berhentilah mengoceh! _Aish_, kepalaku jadi bertambah pusing sekarang." Keluh Jongin.

"Ehㅡahahaa.. _Mianhae_, Jonginie! Aku hanya sedikit kesal. _Mian_, _ne_?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang merasa tak enak.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur dan mengambilkanmu obat, tunggulah sebentar!"

"_Ne_." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Rencana untuk menghindari Jongin selama beberapa hari terpaksa Kyungsoo batalkan. Melihat keadaan Jongin yang tengah lemah karena demam itu membuat rasa marah dan kesalnya pada _namja_ berkulit tan ini menguap begitu saja. Ia tak tega.

"_Hyung_, kau marah karena kejadian kemarin?" Tanya Jongin ketika melihat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membawa mampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, dan juga obat penurun demam.

"Tidak." Balas Kyungsoo cepat. Di letakkannya mampan tersebut diatas nakas samping ranjang tempat Jongin berbaring.

"Iya benar kau marah, _hyung_? Katakan dengan jujur jika kau marah!" Paksa Jongin.

"_Aniyo_." Jawab Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah kata singkat yang membuat Jongin merasa tak puas.

"Ck, kau benar-benar marah ternyata." Jongin segera membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ia kenakan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan kekasihnya tersebut. "Aku tidak marah padamu, Jonginie. Aku hanya sedikit kesal saja dan ketika melihat keadaanmu yang tengah sakit seperti ini aku jadi tak tega. Semua rasa kesalku sudah menguap entah kemana."

"_Jinjja_?" Tanya Jongin meyakinkan tanpa merubah posisinya.

"_Ne_._ Kajja_, cepat keluar dari balik selimutmu sekarang!" Perintah Kyungsoo.

Jongin menurut.

"Sekarang makanlah, lalu segera minum obatmu dan beristirahat agar besok kita dapat berangkat kuliah bersama." Kyungsoo mengaduk bubur yang sengaja ia buat untuk Jongin. Bubur itu masih sangat panas, Kyungsoo meniupnya agar Jongin dapat segera memakannya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Celetuk Jongin.

"_Eoh_? Apa kau tidak ingin cepat sembuh?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin disana yang membuat aktifitas mengaduk buburnya itu berhenti.

Jongin tak menjawab.

"Buka mulutmu!" Suruh Kyungsoo sembari mendekatkan sesendok bubur kemulut Jongin.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau ini, _ish_.. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau makan dan meminum obatmu, Jonginie? Mengurusmu merepotkan!" Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya sama sekali tak merepotkan,_ hyung_." Celetuk Jongin.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai terlihat malas.

"Aku hanya mau makan jika kau menyuapiku!"

Kyungsoo segera mendelik.

"_YA_, Kim Jongin! Kau pikir apa yang hendak kulakukan tadi, hah? Sedari tadi aku sudah ingin menyuapimu, _pabo_!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya ini.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin disuapi dengan cara seperti itu, Kyungie _hyung_." Jawabnya manja yang membuat Kyungsoo harus kuat menahan keinginannya untuk tak menjitak kepala kekasihnya tersebut. Jongin sedang sakit dan dia masih memiliki hati untuk tak melakukannya, seperti yang pernah Chanyeol katakan jika pukulan Kyungsoo sangat kuat dan terasa menyakitkan, mengingat alasan itu membuatnya harus benar-benar menahan diri.

"Lalu yang bagaimana kau menginginkannya?" Kesal Kyungsoo masih berusaha mengikuti kemauan Jongin sebelum emosinya benar-benar keluar.

"Dengan bibirmu."

"_Mwo_?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk perutnya dari belakang, menumpukan dagunya dipundak Baekhyun hingga terpaan nafasnya itu mampu membuat leher samping Baekhyun terasa geli.

"_Mianhae_.." Lirih orang tersebut yang membuat Baekhyun segera mengenali suaranya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya, seketika kedua mata kecilnya melebar sempura.

"Luhan _hyung_!" Pekik Baekhyun tak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk cepat sembari menatap sedih kepadanya.

"Benarkah ini kau?" Baekhyun menangkup wajah Luhan disana, memastikan jika itu benar-benar Luhan. Setelah yakin ia segera memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan berlalu dan sudah pula banyak kejadian yang Baekhyun alami selama ini, ia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi dan kini orang itu telah datang bahkan sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah baik-baik saja, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. _Mian_, selama ini aku tidak bisa datang menjengukmu" Baekhyun berucap dengan posisinya yang masih memeluk Luhan erat.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. _Mianhae_, Baekhyun_-ah_ hiks.. Kenapa kau lakukan itu, eum? Kau ini bodoh atau apa! Mengapa kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri? hiks.." Isak Luhan dipelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya kemudian tersenyum kearah Luhan. Ia ingin menangis, bukan menangis sedih melainkan menangis haru karena pada akhirnya apa yang ia lakukan tak berujung sia-sia. Luhan sudah sembuh dan kembali menjadi _hyung_-nya yang dulu.

"_Uljima_, kau membuatku jadi ingin menangis juga, kau tahu?" Ucap Baekhyun pura-pura sebal.

Luhan segera menghapus air matanya, sekedar ingin menuruti permintaan Baekhyun padahal dirinya belum puas untuk tak mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia merasa sangat terkejut juga bersalah saat mengetahui berita ini dari _mama_-nya kemarin. Luhan pikir masalah ini telah selesai dengan pembatalan acara pertunangan tersebut namun ternyata anggapan itu salah, bisa-bisanya Baekhyun terseret dalam masalahnya. Mungkin jika pada akhirnya hidup Baekhyun menjadi tak bahagia ia akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup.

"Kau yang bodoh, _hyung_. Tak tahukah kau ternyata Park Chanyeol itu sangat tampan? Aku jamin kau akan menyesal karena telah menolaknya!" Kekeh Baekhyun mencoba menghibur Luhan.

"Jangan bercanda!" Luhan memukul pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, kau hanya mencintai Kris!"

Baekhyun mendesah lelah, memejamkan kedua mata kecilnya ketika ia kembali teringat Kris. "_Ne_, kau benar. Aku memang mencintai Kris tapi aku lebih mencintaimu, aku seribu kali lebih takut kehilanganmu, _hyung_. _Jebal_, jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi."

Luhan menunduk lesu, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Rasa bersalah semakin menyelimuti hatinya ketika mendengar Baekhyun memohon seperti itu, Luhan berjanji dalam hati bahwa kejadian kemarin adalah terakhir kali ia melakukan hal bodoh. Tidak untuk kedua kali, mulai saat ini ia akan berusaha melindungi dan menjaga Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau berjanji?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji, Baekhyun_-ah _."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pelan-pelan Kim Jongdae!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"_Ne_."

"_Ya_! _Ya_.. Kau menekannya terlalu keras." Pekik Baekhyun.

Jongdae menghentikan gerakan tangannya, menatap Baekhyun tajam disana. "Diamlah cerewet! Kau pikir ini rumah nenekmu, seenaknya saja kau berteriak dengan suara cemprengmu itu! Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena luka kecil seperti ini." Teriak Jongdae ikut merasa kesal.

Mereka sedang berada diruang kesehatan kampus sekarang. Lagi, ini perbuatan Kyungsoo yang dengan sengaja mengaitkan kakinya ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya. Akibat kejadian itu lutut Baekhyun jadi terluka karena tergores permukaan lantai yang kasar.

"Apa dia tidak tahu kalau darah ini sangat berarti untuk seseorang?ㅡ" Guman Jongdae pelan.

"Dia memang tidak tahu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Diam! Jangan memotong ucapanku karena aku belum selesai." Geram Jongdae.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae aneh. "_Arraseo_, lanjutkan!" Ucapnya sembari memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"ㅡini menyangkut kelangsungan hidup seseorang. Darahmu tidak boleh terbuang sia-sia." Jongdae cepat mengambil plester dan memasangnya pada lutut Baekhyun "Nah, selesai."

"_Gomawo_, Jongdae_-ya_." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menurunkan celananya yang tadi sempat Jongdae angkat.

"Aku pikir kau berkata seperti itu karena kau takut aku mengalami pendarahan serius hingga tak dapat menggantikamu saat kau mendapat giliran donormu untuk Zitao, apa yang ku katakan ini benar?" Tanya Baekhyun menyelidik.

Jongdae mendadak gelagapan dan sudah akan menyangkal hal tersebut sebelum Baekhyun lebih dulu berkata... "Kau phobia jarum, aku sudah lama mengetahuinya jadi kau tak perlu menyangkal."

"_YA_!" Teriak Jongdae tak terima yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat _namja_ pecinta bebek itu marah.

"Lihat! Jadi sobek seperti ini. Sayang sekali padahal ini celana kesayanganku. _Aish_, menyebalkan!" Gerutu Baekhyun yang menunjukkan kondisi celana hitamnya.

"Oh, aku punya celana lain di lokerku jadi kau bisa menggantinya dengan itu. Ku pikir Luhan _hyung_ harus mengetahui masalah ini, mengingat kau sudah mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan seperti ini hampir selama sebulan terakhir. Keterlaluan! Kau bahkan tak berani melawan." Omel Jongdae.

"Aku punya alasan untuk tidak melawan dan ku jamin kau akan merasakan jurus-jurus hapkido andalanku jika berani mengadu pada Luhan _hyung_." Ancam Baekhyun.

Glup

Jongdae menelan ludahnya kasar. Masih segar di ingatannya ketika ia dengan suka rela menawarkan diri untuk menjadi lawan tanding Baekhyun, ia juga yang salah karena terlalu percaya diri mampu melumpuhkan Baekhyun. Postur tubuh mereka sama-sama kecil lagipula Baekhyun di mata Jongdae terlihat sebagai lawan yang lemah jadi ia yakin akan dapat mengalahkan Baekhyun dengan mudah. Namun ternyata yang terjadi selanjutnya ia tak dapat bangun dari ranjang selama 1 minggu penuh karena cidera punggung. Bukan Baekhyun yang memberikan cidera itu padanya melainkan ia sendiri yang jatuh tergelincir saat Baehyun menghindari serangannya.

Jadi sebenarnya apa yang membuat Jongdae takut dengan jurus hapkido Baekhyun padahal ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakannya. Itu semua berawal ketika Baekhyun datang menjenguknyapasca kejadian tersebut dan berkata jika Jongdae masih beruntung tidak merasakan jurusnya karena mungkin rasa sakitnya akan jadi 5 kali lipat jika Baekhyun benar-benar mempraktekkannya. Dan detik itu juga Jongdae pikir itu menyeramkan!

"_Ne_, aku tidak akan mengadu." Cicit Jongdae.

"Bagus." Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang ruang kesehatan yang ia duduki sedari tadi. "Aku pergi keperpustakaan untuk meminjam buku sebentar. Aku akan kembali sebelum kelas dimulai."

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan hendak menuju perpustakaan. Dari jauh ia mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya hingga terpaksa membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ah, Minseok _hyung_.. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." Ucap Baekhyun yang baru tahu jika ternyata itu Minseok, _sunbae_-nya di kampus ini.

"_Ne_. Ada apa dengan kakimu? Kau baru saja terjatuh?" Tebak Minseok yang melihat cara berjalan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa.

"_Ne_. Aku memang sedikit ceroboh, _hyung_." Jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja begitu. Lain kali berhati-hatilah jika berjalan." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Minseok.

"Apa kau sudah ingin pergi?" Tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa kau mencari Jongdae, _hyung_? Dia ada didalam ruang kesehatan karena mengobati kakiku tadi."

"Ah, tidak. Aku ada perlu denganmu. Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. _Jebal_.." Mohon Minseok.

"Tapi, _hyung _akuㅡ"

"Sebentar saja, Baekhyun_-ah_." Potong Minseok cepat.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Kim Jongdae.. Kemana Minseok _hyung_ pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tanpa permisi tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kelas Jongdae.

"Aku tidak tahu dan asal kau tahu saja ini bukan kelasnya. Kau salah alamat!" Sinis Jongdae.

"Bukankah kau kekasihnya? Seharusnya kau tahu kemana kekasihmu itu pergi?" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal.

Jongdae lebih memilih tak peduli, ia berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca sebuah buku tebal yang membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Kyungie _hyung_." Panggil seseorang yang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara, lebih tepatnya kearah luar. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat Jongin berjalan memasuki kelas dimana Kyungsoo berada sekarang.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Ternyata sedari tadi kau berada disini padahal aku sudah mencarimu keseluruh penjuru kampus ini. Hah, aku lelah sekali!" Keluh Jongin.

"Kau berlebihan, Jonginie. Aku kemari mencari Minseok _hyung_ untuk membahas proyek hutan kampus." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Minseok _hyung_ sekarang berada di perpustakaan bersama kekasihnya." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau ngelindur?" Sindir Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang tak mengerti ucapan Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau pikir dia siapa?" Kyungsoo menunjuk Jongdae disana.

"Eh, ternyata Kim Jongdae ada disini? Lalu siapa _namja_ yang bersama Minseok_ hyung_ di perpustakaan? Ku pikir itu kau karena sepertinya mereka terlihat sedikiiitttㅡbisa dibilang eumm, maafㅡmesra." Ucapan Jongin sukses membuat Jongdae yang duduk disana terkejut, tapi ia cepat-cepat menutupinya.

Jika saja yang mengatakan hal tersebut Kyungsoo sudah pasti Jongdae tak akan percaya karena Kyungsoo terkenal dengan kata-katanya yang tak dapat dipegang, namun itu Jongin. Jongdae tak yakin harus percaya atau malah mengabaikannya. Toh, sudah seminggu ini hubungannya dengan Minseok tengah mengalami masalah, mungkin saja Minseok sudah berniat untuk mencari pengganti dirinya, tapi jujur saja dalam hati Jongdae ia merasa tak rela.

"Eoh? Kau becanda? Maksudku Minseok _hyung_ memang wajar berada diperpustakaan tapi kauㅡ" Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan malah tertawa disana.

"Ya! Jangan katakan kau sedang menghinakku saat ini!" Kesal Jongin yang sudah bersiap akan menyerang Kyungsoo.

"_Aniyo_, hanya sajaaaㅡbuahahahaa.."

"_YA_!" Jongin segera mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengapitnya.

"Akan ku hukum kau!" Jongin sudah akan melancarkan aksi hukumannya sebelum terdengar teriakan kesal Jongdae yang cukup nyaring.

"Hentikan! Jangan membuat keributan disini!" Bentak Jongdae kesal yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh kaget kearahnya, segera setelah itu Jongdae keluar dari kelasnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"_Molla_." Jawab Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deg!

"Ohh.. Jadi ini alasan kita bertengkar saat itu? Tidak ku sangka ternyata kau menyukai orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai sahabatku sendiri." Ucap Jongdae dingin.

Apa?

Tidak!

Ini salah paham, tapi siapapun yang melihat posisi Minseok dan Baekhyun saat ini pasti juga akan mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan Jongdae.

"Kenapa tak kalian lanjutkan saja? Apa aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian? Jika iya, aku bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap Jongdae sinis.

Baekhyun gelagapan dan mendekat kearah Jongdae. "Jongdae_-ya_ kau salah paham. Aku dan Minseok _hyung_ hanyaㅡ"

"Pembohong!" Potong Jongdae cepat.

"A-apa?"

"Kau berkata padaku ingin meminjam buku di perpustakaan? Tidak kusangka itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja untuk bertemu dengan kekasihkuㅡah, maaf maksudku mantan kekasihku." Dapat Baekhyun rasakan saat ini Jongdae benar-benar emosi.

"Kau memutuskanku?" Suara Minseok terdengar menyela.

"Ya, aku putuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan kita ini. Aku sudah tak tahan denganmu, _hyung_! Sudah seminggu ini kita tak saling bertegur sapa namun apa yang kau lakukan?ㅡkau bahkan hanya diam dan tak mencari solusi apapun untuk hubungan kita selanjutnya. Apa yang dapat ku harapkan dari hubungan seperti ini?" Tanya Jongdae geram.

"Kau salah paham." Jawab Minseok. Minseok memang memiliki sifat yang tenang itu sebabnya emosinya tak mudah tersulut.

Jongdae tersenyum mengejek mendengar ucapan Minseok. "Kita harus bicara!" Ajak Minseok yang berniat menggandeng tangan Jongdae menuju suatu tempat tapi Jongdae segera menolaknya membuat situasi semakin tegang saja.

"Jongdae_-ya_, dengarkan aku! Mataku tadi hanya kemasukan debu dan Minseok _hyung_ memㅡ"

"Tutup mulutmu _namja_ murahan! Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu." Bentak Jongdae yang membuat Baekhyun mendelik kaget. Baekhyun tak menyangka Jongdae bisa berkata seperti itu padanya.

"YA! Kim Jongdae, sebutan apa yang kau berikan pada Baekhyun barusan?" Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat Minseok bisa semarah ini.

Untung saja keadaan perpustakaan sedang sepi dan petugas yang biasa terjaga terlihat keluar beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Jongdae memasuki perpustakaan jika tidak pasti mereka bertiga sudah diusir oleh petugas disana karena telah membuat keributan.

"Terus saja kau bela calon kekasih barumu ini, aku tidak peduli!" Bentak Jongdae yang kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Jongdae_-ya_!" Baekhyun hendak mengejar tapi Minseok lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Biarkan aku saja yang bicara padanya. _Mianhae_, Baekhyun_-ah_. Aku tidak tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini." Ucap Minseok.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Ku harap kau dapat menjelaskan sesuatu padanya agar ia tak lagi salah paham." Ucap Baekhyun yang bergegas menyuruh Minseok untuk menyusul Jongdae.

***Flashback**

"Aku bertengkar dengannya, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Sudah satu minggu ini kami tak saling bertegur sapa." Jelas Minseok.

"Cobalah untuk meminta maaf padanya, _hyung_. Kalian selalu saja seperti itu jika bertengkar tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Jika seperti ini terus hubungan kalian tak akan bertahan lamaㅡOh, bukankah itu buku yang ku cari." Guman Baekhyun yang tadinya berusaha memberi Minseok solusi tapi pikirannya cepat berubah ketika melihat sebuah buku yang tengah di carinya berada disana.

Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mengambil buku tersebut karena posisinya yang memang berada di rak paling atas. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menjawab seadanya ucapan Minseok karena kini perhatiannya hanya mengarah pada buku diatas sana. Susah sekali menggapainya!

"Kau benar, aku akan mencoba meminta maaf padanya." Minseok mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu, _hyung_." Ucap Baekhyun asal, masih mencoba meraih buku itu. Ia bahkan sudah berjinjit maksimal, atau bahkan melompat-lompat disana.

"_Ish_, susah sekali meraihnya." Keluh Baekhyun ketika tidak juga berhasil meraih buku tersebut, ingin meminta tolong pada Minseok tapi percuma saja. Toh, tinggi badan mereka tak jauh berbeda.

Sreettt

"Dapat!"

Bruukk

"_Appo_! Mataku." Pekik Baekhyun sembari mengucek kasar mata kanannya.

"Baekhyun_-ah_.. _Gwenchana_?" Tanya Minseok panik ketika tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menjatuhkan buku yang baru saja berhasil ia raih sembari mengucek matanya kasar.

"Sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu, _hyung_." Jawabnya cepat.

"Sini, biar kutiupkan." Tawar Minseok.

Baekhyun menurut.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Minseok mencoba meniupnya sekali.

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba merasakannya. "Sepertinya masih mengganjal, bisakan kau meniupnya sekali lagi?" Pintanya.

"_Ne_, mendekatlah sedikit padaku." Suruh Minseok. Dan saat posisi seperti inilah Jongdae datang dan memergoki mereka.

***Flashback end**

Hari sudah mulai petang tapi Baekhyun masih enggan untuk kembali pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol, ia tengah menikmati es _cream_ strawberry di bangku taman, salah satu hal favorit yang dapat menghilangkan sedikit rasa penatnya.

Hari ini berakhir buruk, Jongdae marah karena salah paham dan juga Kris yang sudah 1 bulan ini menghilang entah kemana. Belum ada kabar apapun dari Junmyeon, setiap kali Baekhyun menanyakannya Junmyeon selalu menjawab Kris masih tak bisa di hubungi dan belum pernah terlihat berkunjung lagi kerumah sakit. Baekhyun tahu jika Junmyeon bohong, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa Junmyeon untuk berkata jujur padanya. Ketika Baekhyun menghubungi Jongdae berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya, hanya makian kasar yang ia dapat.

_'Masalah baru kembali muncul.'_ Batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memutuskan seharian berdiam di apartemen saja, kebetulan hari ini kuliah sedang libur. Tadi pagi ia sempat berencana untuk menemui Kris dikantornya tapi akhirnya ia kembali pulang karena merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya, membuat ia takut. Entah mengapa akhir- akhir ini Baekhyun selalu merasa begitu, semoga saja ini bukan firasat buruk.

Jam baru menunjuk pukul tiga sore, mungkin satu atau dua jam lagi Chanyeol akan pulang. Baekhyun tak harus repot-repot memikirkan makan malam mereka karena sekarang ada Jung _ahjumma _yang akan datang pada siang hari dan kembali pulang setelah memasak makan malam untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, itu peraturan yang dibuat Jungsu _aboji_ setelah ia lelah mendengar protesan yang setiap hari Chanyeol layangkan padanya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah meminta bahkan memohon agar Jung _ahjumma_ tinggal di apartemennya saja seperti dulu tapi _appa_-nya tidak mengijinkan, selain tak ada lagi kamar kosong di apartemen tersebut Jungsu _aboji_ juga ingin membiasakan Chanyeol dengan kehadiran Baekhyun disana.

Ting tong ting tong..

"Ah, siapa itu?" Guman Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara bel pintu utama.

Apa mungkin Chanyeol? Baekhyun rasa tidak, bukankah ini belum waktunya ia pulang dari kantor?

"Biar saya saja yang membuka pintunya, tuan muda Byun." Jung ahjumma berjalan sedikit tergesa dari dapur.

"Tidak perlu, _ahjumma_. Biar aku saja. _Ahjumma_ lanjutkan saja memasak." Ucap Baekhyun cepat.

"Ah, baiklah." Wanita setengah abad itu kembali menuju dapur.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tengah duduk di sofa tengah sembari menonton televisi itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membuka pintu utama.

Ceklek

Pemandangan pertama yang Baekhyun tangkap adalah sesosok _namja_ manis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Hanya sedikit!

Tidak! Baekhyun tidak salah lihat, itu benar-benar Kyungsoo.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sinis, ia memandang remeh kearah Baekhyun.

"Be-belum. Masuklah dulu, kau bisa menunggunya didalam." Tawar Baekhyun.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku juga akan menunggunya didalam. Apartemen ini milik kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menekan setiap kata-katanya.

"_Ne_, _mianhae_." Ucap Baekhyun yang lebih memilih mengalah dari pada harus melayani emosi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera masuk kedalam dan sengaja menabrak dengan keras bahu Baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu hingga _namja_ itu hampir terjungkal.

"Opss.. _Mian_, aku memang sengaja melakukannya." Ia tertawa mengejek setelahnya.

Dengan seenaknya Kyungsoo menganggap apartemen ini layaknya miliknya sendiri. Ia berjalan santai memasuki setiap ruangan, bahkan tanpa sungkan ia dengan sesuka hati ia mengganti chanel televisi yang sebelumnya sempat Baekhyun tonton.

"Jung _ahjumma_! Kau sekarang kembali kesini?" Kaget Kyungsoo ketika bertemu dengan pembantu favorit Chanyeol yang kini tengah sibuk menata berbagai makanan diatas meja ketika ia berniat mengambil beberapa makanan ringan di dapur.

"_Ne_, tuan muda Do." Balas Jung _ahjumma_ sopan.

"_Ahjumma_ yang memasak semua ini untuk Chanyeol?" Jung _ahjumma_ mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu apa pekerjaan Baekhyun disini? Bersantai-santai saja? Begitukah? Ck! Sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Sebenarnaya apa yang di lihat Jungsu _ahjussi_ sampai-sampai ia memilih orang payah seperti dia untuk dijadikan tunangan Chanyeol. Benar-benar pilihan yang aneh!" Kyungsoo terus saja mengomel terlebih menjelek-jelekkan Baekhyun disana, membicarakan setiap kekurangannya. Ia bahkan bercerita pada Jung _ahjumma_ apa saja yang selama ini selalu Chanyeol keluhkan tentang Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Tentu saja ia mendengar semuanya. Selama ini Baekhyun selalu menahan diri untuk tak membalas semua perbuatan juga perkataan kasar dan tidak mengenakkan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan padanya, ia hanya tak ingin menambah panjang daftar masalahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk mandimu didalam." Ucap Baekhyun membawa tas juga jas yang baru saja Chanyeol lepas. Hari ini Chanyeol kerja lembur, ia baru pulang pukul tujuh malam.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Tadi Baekhyun sempat melihatnya tidur di kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat membayangkan jika nanti Kyungsoo akan di seret paksa oleh Chanyeol agar keluar dari ranjangnya seperti yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan padanya dulu. Ya, hanya sekedar membayangkan. Nyatanya hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol segera berendam dengan air hangat yang telah Baekhyun siapkan. Meskipun ia ingin berendam dalam waktu yang lama namun pada akhirnya ia tak melakukan hal itu karena merasa perutnya sudah kelaparan dan ingin segera makan saja. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk di pinggangnya. Ia mengacak lemarinya untuk mencari baju yang akan ia kenakan. Belum sempat Chanyeol mengenakan bajunya ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat. "_Baby_.." Pekiknya kaget.

"_Ne_, Yeolli.." Kyungsoo tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol masih tak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya hingga tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan suara besarnya yang lebih mirip seperti suara bentakkan. Untungnya tadi ia belum sempat menelanjangi dirinya sendiri saat akan berganti pakaian kalau sampai hal itu terjadi dan Kyungsoo melihatnya itu akan sangat gawat.

"_Waeyo_? Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi!" Kyungsoo terlihat kaget dan kesal dengan reaksi Chanyeol, ia sudah akan beranjak tapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya, dengan cepat Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kesudut ruangan.

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hanya begitu saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo kecewa.

"_Mianhae, ne_.. Aku kerja lembur hari ini. Aku sangat lelah." Jelas Chanyeol sehalus mungkin. Ia takut kekasihnya itu akan tersinggung, segera Chanyeol mengenakan baju juga celananya dengan gerak cepat.

"Aku sudah kelaparan, _baby_. _Kajja_, kita makan bersama." Ajak Chanyeol yang menggandeng Kyungsoo sampai ke meja makan, disana sudah ada Baekhyun yang sedang memanaskan kembali masakan yang ada di meja.

"Disini tidak ada soju?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Tidak! Aku tidak biasa menyediakannya diapartemen, _baby_." Jawab Chanyeol.

_'Baby? Manis sekali.' _Batin Baekhyun mengejek yang tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia tak berniat mendengarnya, oke? Hanya saja mereka berada di ruangan yang sama jadi semua suara disana jelas saja mampir ke indera pendengarannya.

"Tapi aku mau itu sekarang, Yeolli." Rengek Kyungsoo.

"Nanti aku akan membelinya untukmu setelah makan, _ne_!" Bujuk Chanyeol.

"Ck, aku mau pulang saja!" Decak Kyungsoo saat keinginannya itu tak di penuhi.

"_Hajima_!" Cegah Chanyeol cepat. "_Ne_! Aku akan berangkat membelinya sekarang. Kau jangan pulang, _arrachi_?"

Chanyeol sudah akan beranjak dari kursinya namun tangan Kyungsoo cepat meraih pergelangannya, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, biarkan dia saja yang membelinya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang menunjuk Baekhyun disana.

"Aku?" Kaget Baekhyun.

"_Ne_, kau. Pergilah dan segera kembali dengan pesananku, anggap saja hal ini sebagai salam perkenalan kita." Perintah Kyungsoo seenaknya.

Baekhyun mendesis sebal. Salam perkenalan katanya? Yang benar saja! Satu-satunya salam perkenalan yang di berikan Kyungsoo padanya hanyalah siraman jus strawberry dan Baekhyun masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas kejadian itu.

"_Baby_, biar aku saja. Bocah ini tidak tahu jalan, ia mudah sekali tersesat."

Benar! Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sangat benar. Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya juga enggan untuk keluar dari apartemen.

"Tapi aku mau Baekhyun saja yang membelinya, Yeollie" Ucap Kyungsoo semakin gencar membujuk Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kaㅡ"

"_Gwenchana_.. Aku akan pergi untuk membelinya." Potong Baekhyun cepat dan segera beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol juga Kyungsoo, ia tak dapat lebih lama lagi melihat adegan Kyungsoo yang tengah merajuk seperti itu, membuat telinganya terasa panas dan berdengung.

"Tunggu!" Suara berat Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Mana ponselmu?!" Pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera memberikan ponselnya tanpa banyak bertanya, ia lihat Chanyeol mengetik sesuatu disana, pada ponsel dengan warna biru putih milik Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tersesat segera hubungi aku!" Pesan Chanyeol. Dari perlakuannya Chanyeol jelas terlihat sepertinya ia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun namun anggapan itu akan berubah ketika kalian melihat wajah dinginnya saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"_Ne_." Balas Baekhyun cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia terlihat keluar dan sepertinya sendirian." Seorang lelaki misterius terlihat sedang melakukan pembicaraan yang mencurigakan lewat ponselnya.

"..."

"Siapkan pesta untuk keberhasilan kita malam ini. Aku yakin kali ini kita akan benar-benar mendapatkannya."

"..."

"Kau tenang saja, tuan. Akan ku usahakan membawanya dalam keadaan masih hidup."

Klik

Serangaian menakutkan tercetak jelas di bibir lelaki misterius tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun kita akan segera bertemu kembali, kuharap kau masih memiliki keberuntungan untuk dapat menghindar dari cengkramanku seperti waktu itu!" Guman lelaki itu yang kemudian tertawa menakutkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun POV**

Hah! Mengapa perasaanku mendadak tidak enak seperti ini? Ini terjadi lagi ketika aku merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengintaiku dari jauh namun saat aku menoleh kebelakang tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Segera saja ku percepat langkah kakiku menuju minimarket yang di maksud Chanyeol, sebenarnya setelah ku pikir-pikir aku ingin kembali pulang saja tapi ini sudah sampai setengah jalan, tanggung sekali!

Tap tap tap..

Terdengar lagi suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat kearahku, ku tengok keadaan di sekeliling tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Sangat sepi.

_Aish_, kemana semua orang? Inikan baru jam setengah 9 malam tapi mengapa jalanan ini sudah sangat sepi seperti ini?

Aku mulai berpikir buruk sekarang, berpikir mungkin ada seseorang penjahat yang mengikutiku? Tapi untuk apa? Merampok? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga untuk di rampok!

Tap tap tap..

Ya, sekarang aku sangat yakin jika memang ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutiku. Aku harus mengetahuinya sekarang, tidak akan kubiarkan ketakutan ini terus menghantuiku, ini harus cepat di selesaikan! Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan, Byun Baekhyun. Kau jago hapkido dan orang itu pasti akan dapat kau lumpuhkan!

Aku sedikit memperlambat langkahku dan sepertinya orang di belakang sana juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku benar-benar sudah sangat penasaran sekarang. Dengan cepat aku segera menoleh kearah belakang sebelum orang itu berhasil menyembunyikan dirinya kembali.

Mwo!

Terlihat seorang lelaki misterius berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini, ia memakai pakaian serba hitam yang terlihat sangat misterius dan mencurigakan, lalu apa itu yang ia pegang? Sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam di tangannya, nampak terlihat sedikit tak jelas dari sini, apalagi jalanan ini minim penerangan. Aku mengutuk diriku karena lebih memilih melewati jalan pintas dengan keadaan sepi nan gelap demi segera sampai ketempat tujuan.

Aku mendelik.

Itu pistol?

Awalnya lelaki itu nampak terkejut ketika aku berhasil memergokinya namun sedetik kemudian ia terlihat menyeringai mengerikan.

"K-kau?!" Pekikku.

Aku mengingatnya!

Aku tahu siapa lelaki itu! Dia suruhan Hyukjae _ahjussi_, pemilik club tempatku bekerja dulu. Kakiku mendadak terasa lemas seketika saat melihatnya, aku benar-benar tak menyangka ia bisa mengikuti sampai kemari. Sebelum semuanya terlambat ku paksakan kedua kakiku untuk melangkah dan berlari menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Hei! Berhenti kau!" Teriak lelaki itu terkejut ketika melihatku mulai berlari menjauh, ia segera mengejarku.

Jangan menoleh kebelakang, Byun Baekhyun! Teruslah berlari!

"Berhenti! Atau kubunuh kau!" Ancam lelaki tersebut geram.

Tidak! Aku belum mau mati. Masih banyak hal yang belum ku wujudkan, masih banyak ucapan yang harus ku pertanggung jawabkan, dan masih ada seseorang yang belum mendengar permintaan maafku.

Seharusnya aku melawannya seperti rencana yang ku buat di awal tapi tidak, aku tahu benar siapa lawanku saat ini. Tak akan berhasil jika melawannya karena ia akan terus mengejarku bahkan ketika aku berkali-kali dapat lolos dari kejarannya, ia tak akan berhenti sampai tujuannya tercapai.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

Nafasku memburu bercampur dengan rasa panik luar biasa. Merasa benci pada diriku sendiri, aku memang payah, baru berlari seperti ini saja sudah kelelahan. Luka di lutut yang baru ku dapatkan kemarin kembali terasa nyeri sekarang, ini sedikit menghambat. Aku berharap dapat menemukan seseorang ataupun siapapun di tempat ini, tapi sepertinya percuma tempat ini begitu sepi seperti tidak berpenghuni.

Tunggu!

Apa aku berlari kearah yang salah?_ Molla_. Aku sendiri juga tak mengetahui jelas dimana keberadaanku sekarang, aku yakin jika aku sudah tersesat. Sepertinya paru-paruku mulai bekerja tak semestinya, sesak! Oksigen di dalam sana terasa semakin menipis saja, sekujur tubuhku di penuhi peluh dan terasa sangat lemas, kepalaku juga mulai pening tapi aku tidak ingin menyerah. Apa artinya sudah melangkah sejauh ini tapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil membawaku kembali ketempat laknat itu.

"Kau akan menyesal jika terus menghindar dariku!" Teriakan lelaki itu kembali terdengar yang membuatku cepat menolah ke belakang untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh jarak kami.

Sial! Lelaki itu semakin dekat saja. Aku pikir ia sudah kelelahan sama sepertiku namun nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

Nyuutt..

"Aarghh.. _Aniyo_! Jangan sekarang, _jebal_.. Setidaknya tunggulah sampai aku menemukan seseorang." Gerutuku lemas. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat seperti ini kepalaku mendadak berdenyut hebat.

Pening sekali!

Tak kupedulikan kondisi tubuhku yang mulai bekerja diluar batas. Mungkin ini semua akibat dari pola makan dan tidurku yang tidak teratur sejak satu bulan terakhir, lebih tepatnya sejak Kris menghindariku, membuatku terus memikirkannya. Nafasku terengah, peluh semakin deras membasahi sekujur tubuhku, tapi aku tak peduli yang aku pikirkan hanya berlari dan terus berlari sampai lolos dari kejaran lelaki menakutkan itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terus berlari hingga tanpa aku sadari aku sudah berada disebuah gang sempit dan gelap.

Dimana ini?

Aku terus berlari dan mencari jalan keluar dari gang ini, tapi sampai diujung ternyata gang kecil ini buntu! Tuhan, aku terjebak.

BRUKK

"_Appo_.." Rintihku tertahan.

Sialnya aku terjatuh karena kakiku tersandung sesuatu, tidak jelas apa itu karena tidak ada penerangan yang memadai disekitar tempatku berada sekarang. Benar-benar keadaan yang menyusahkan!

"_YA_! Dimana kau? Keluarlah!" Teriakan yang sama terdengar lagi, namun kali ini semakin dekat saja.

Aku tersentak dengan dekatnya suara itu, berusaha meringkuk menyembunyikan tubuhku ditumpukan kardus-kardus bekas yang ada di ujung sana. Jujur saja, kakiku terasa amat sangat sakit sekarang membuatku ragu apakah aku masih bisa berlari lagi setelah ini.

"Dasar menyusahkan! Aku bersumpah jika aku berhasil menemukanmu akan kubunuh kau!" Sengaja lelaki itu berteriak keras-keras agar aku mendengarnya dan merasa takut.

Ah, ya. Aku ingat sesuatu. Aku sangat berharap akan segera tertolong setelah ini. Dengan panik aku mengambil ponselku di saku untuk menghubungi seseorang yang nomornya baru saja tersimpan didalam ponselku.

Tut tuttㅡ

"_Jebal_, angkatlah!" Rancauku panik.

Klik

"Ada apa menghubungiku?ㅡapa kau tersesat?" Tanya cepat _namja_ di seberang sana yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Tolong aku, Chanyeol. _Jebal_.." Ucapku kelewat lirih, berharap Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar suaraku disana.

Sengaja aku berbicara pelan agar lelaki itu tak mendengar suaraku jika sampai ia mengetahui keberadaanku itu akan berakibat fatal!

"_Ya_! Byun Baekhyun. Bicaralah dengan jelas! Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya." Teriak Chanyeol kesal disana.

Ya, Tuhan! Dia tak bisa mendengar suaraku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? "Ada orㅡorang jahat yang mengejarku. Tolong aku.. hiks."

"Mengejar apa? Bicaramu tidak jelas. Sudah jangan membuang waktu, cepatlah pulang! Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lama menunggumu."

Klik

Tidak!

Kenapa dimatikan? Kau akan datangkan Chanyeol? Kau akan menolongku, bukan? Tolong aku..

Tap tap tap..

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar mendekat.

"Keluarlah dan serahkan dirimu! Aku akan memberimu kesempatan hidup jika kau keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu sekarang jugaㅡ" Lelaki itu memberi jeda.

Ku tutup rapat mulutku dengan kedua tangan agar suara tangisku tak terdengar olehnya, ketakutan yang teramat ini membuatku menangis. Aku seolah lumpuh untuk dapat melawan lelaki itu, aku pernah sekali mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya dan tak bisa di pungkiri jika tenaga lelaki itu sangat kuat untunglah waktu itu aku berhasil kabur dari cengkraman dan berlari ke apartemen Luhan _hyung_ untuk meminta pertolongan.

"ㅡtapi kalau kau melawan, terpaksa aku hanya akan membawa mayatmu di hadapan tuan Lee."

Apa?

Jadi lelaki itu berniat membunuhku?

DORR

Suara tembakan terdengar membuatku kaget dan memekik tertahan, membuat suasana menjadi semakin mencekam dari sebelumnya.

"Aku membawa sesuatu khusus untuk menghabisimu, Byun Baekhyun. Tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum benda ini berhasil memisahkan nyawa dan ragamu?"

Tangisku semakin deras disana, tak dapat lagi menenangkan diriku sendiri yang sudah di kuasai rasa takut, cemas, juga panik. Aku merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi berada dalam situasi seperti ini, ingin menyerah pada keadaan tapi juga tidak sudi jika harus kembali ketempat sialan itu lagi.

"Hiks.."

Segera ku bekap mulutku sendiri ketika tanpa sadar suara isak yang cukup keras lolos dari bibirku. Bodoh! Aku mengacaukan semuanya, bisa saja sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan menemukan keberadaanku karena hal konyol yang baru saja ku lakukan.

"Keluar kau sialan! Aku tahu kau masih ada disini!"

Aku semakin bergidik ngeri takala mendengar ancaman-ancaman yang terus di lancarkan oleh lelaki tersebut, aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya, aku harus segera mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini tanpa ketahuan.

Hening.

Sudah sekian lama tak ada lagi yang terjadi juga suara lelaki itu tak lagi terdengar. Apa lelaki itu sudah pergi? Tapi, aku bahkan sebelumnya tak mendengar derap langkah kakinya menjauh. Ya, semoga dugaanku benar jika lelaki itu memang sudah perㅡ

Puk!

Aku berjingit kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundakku yang membuatku segera menoleh kebelakang..

_Omo_!

Lelaki itu tepat berada di belakangku sekarang, ia menemukanku.

**Baekhyun POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Umpat Baekhyun berontak ketika pergerakan tangannya dikunci dari belakang oleh lelaki itu.

"Waktu bermain sudah selesai, anak manis!" Gumam lelaki itu mengerikan, ia memainkan ujung pistolnya pada wajah Baekhyun, menelusuri setiap lekuknya dengan lembut. Membuat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, ia tercekat, takut jika saja lelaki tersebut tiba-tiba melepaskan pelurunya.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Baekhyun membuat namja itu memekik kesakitan. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan posisi Baekhyun menghadap padanya kemudian mencengkram erat kerah baju Baekhyun hingga tubuh itu mungil itu terangkat paksa dan menunjukkan ekspresi tersiksa, namun lelaki itu hanya menertawakannya puas disana.

"Ughㅡuhuk.. le-lepashh.. Kㅡkau mencekik ㅡkuhh!" Berontak Baekhyun susah payah.

Ya, detik selanjutnya lelaki itu memang benar melepaskan Baekhyun namun dengan cara menghempaskannya tubuh mungil itu hingga terbentur tembok di belakang. Baekhyun masih merintih kesakitan ketika melihat lelaki itu sedikit berjalan mundur dan mulai menodongkan pistolnya tepat kearah kepala Baekhyun.

"Toㅡtolong jangan lakukan itu, ku mohon." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Ia telah melupakan bagaimana cara bernafas yang semestinya, nafas namja mungil itu kini sudah tersenggal hebat. Ketakutan yang sangat telah membuat otaknya tidak lagi bisa berpikir dengan baik. Akankah ia berakhir disini? Sungguh, ia belum siap untuk mati.

Lelaki itu tidak mempedulikan rintihan Baekhyun. Wajahnya tampak keras dan dingin, seperti tak memiliki rasa iba sama sekali, mungkin membunuh adalah hobinya selama ini hingga ia bisa menatap datar korbannya yang tengah ketakutan setengah mati seperti yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini.

Tapi terjadi hal mengejutkan ketika lelaki itu berkata.. "Kau benar!"

Diturunkannya pistol itu dari posisi yang awal yang sempat membuat Baekhyun hampir kehilangan nafas tadi. "Dari dulu aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menikmati tubuhmu."

Baekhyun mendelik, tak percaya dengan kalimat yang terucap dari bibir lelaki itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Baekhyun, lelaki itu malah menyeringai dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lapar yang menyeramkan.

"_Andwae_! Jaㅡjangan lakukan iㅡitu, _ahjussi_. Hiks.." Mohon Baekhyun terbata. Ia semakin terisak hebat disana menimbulkan rasa sesak yang terasa begitu menyiksa. Dada namja mungil itu terlihat naik turun dengan cepat menyesuaikan irama nafasnya yang sudah sangat kacau.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat tak peduli pada Baekhyun yang berusaha menghindar. "Jaㅡjangan hiks.. hiks.." Ucap Baekhyun lirih dan lemah.

Ia tersenyum sinis sembari mencengkram pundak Baekhyun kuat.

KREEKK

"Aarghh..." Teriak Baekhyun seadanya, tidak begitu keras karena keadaan tubuhnya sudah sangat payah saat ini.

Lengan baju yang Baekhyun kenakan terkoyak membuat pundak putih namja mungil itu terluka karena goresan kasar nan kotor kuku lelaki tersebut. Selanjutnya lelaki itu beralih untuk membuka resleting celana yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hentikan, _jebal_.." Berontak Baekhyun dengan sisa tenaganya ketika menyadari apa yang akan lelaki misterius itu perbuat.

Baekhyun tetap berusaha berontak meskipun ia hanya dapat bergerak liar untuk mempersulit lelaki itu, kepala namja mungil itu sempat terbentur sisi tembok berulang kali ketika lelaki itu mendorong kasar tubuhnya ke belakang agar ia berhenti memberontak. Hal itu membuat kepalanya terasa begitu sakit sekarang.

PLAK

Lagi, sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Baekhyun membuat sudut bibir itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Heㅡhentikan!"

Lelaki itu tetap tak mempedulikan teriakan Baekhyun. Seakan menulikan pendengarannya, lelaki itu malah berusaha meraih dagu Baekhyun. Berniat menciumnya!

"Hiks.." Rintih Baekhyun.

Tubuhnya sudah melemas. Percuma! Tak ada gunanya melawan, tenaga lelaki itu tak sebanding dengan tenaga yang ia miliki. Bibir menjijikan itu terlihat semakin mendekat membuat Baekhyun segera memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Ia tak kuasa melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia pasrah...

DUAGGH!

Tanpa diduga tubuh lelaki itu mendadak terlempar jauh dari hadapan Baekhyun namun _namja_ mungil itu sepertinya belum menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, kedua matanya sudah terlalu lelah hanya sekedar untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

Seorang _namja_ tinggi berlari mendekat kearah lelaki yang kini tengah tersungkur disana, ia meradang. Mimik wajahnya terlihat sangat marah dan siap menghancurkan lelaki misterius di hadapannya.

"Apa maumu? Katakan!" Teriak _namja_ tinggi itu geram.

Entah sejak kapan pistol yang tadinya di bawah oleh lelaki misterius tersebut kini berpindah di tangan sang _namja_ tinggi. Lelaki itu diam, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena serangan mendadak barusan.

"Bicaralah!ㅡatau kutembak kepalamu!" _Namja_ itu mengambil ancang-ancang akan menembak, membuat lelaki itu mendadak panik.

"Ja-jangan! A-aku hanya orang suruhan." Gagap lelaki misterius.

"Apa tujuanmu? Mengapa kau mengincar Baekhyun? Jawab!" Bentaknya.

"_Na__ㅡ__namja_ itu telah di beli oleh tuanku dari _appa_-nya."

Deg!

"...beberapa saat lalu ia berhasil kabur. Tuanku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, ia akan terus mencarinya sampai mendapatkannya kembali." Jelas lelaki itu takut.

Dibelakang sana Baekhyun hanya menangis terisak, tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Semuanya sakit, ia lelah.

_Namja_ tinggi itu merogoh saku celananya dengan tergesa, sesaat kemudian ia terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan melemparkannya kearah lelaki misterius. "Jangan mengganggu Baekhyun lagi, dia milikku sekarang! Suruh tuanmu untuk segera menghubungiku. Sekarang pergilah!"

Lelaki itu segera beranjak dari sana dengan terburu setelah mengambil kartu nama yang sengaja di lemparkan oleh _namja _tinggi itu. _Namja_ tinggi itu melempar kasar pistol di tangannya setelah lelaki itu berlari menjauh dan tak lagi terlihat. Dengan panik _namja_ itu setengah berlari mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat amat berantakkan disana.

Puk!

_Namja_ tinggi itu menyentuh lembut pundak Baekhyun ketika melihat _namja_ mungil itu hanya tertunduk lemas sembari memejamkan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Pergi kau! Pergiㅡ"

"Baekhyun-ah.. Hey, ini aku. buka matamu.." Dapat Baekhyun rasakan sebuah tangan tengah menyentuh lembut pipinya.

Baekhyun tersentak, ia mengenal sentuhan ini, sentuhan tangan seseorang yang telah lama ia rindukan. Perlahan ia mulai membuka kedua matanya, yang terjadi selanjutnya seketika air mata Baekhyun keluar semakin deras.

"KRIS!" Pekiknya.

***flashback**

Tuutt tuutt tutt..

Klik

"_Yeoboseo_."

"_Hyung_, bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kabar darinya?" Itu suara Baekhyun yang terdengar diseberang, ia tengah menghubungi Junmyeon saat ini.

"_Mianhae_, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Dia belum juga menemuiku sampai saat ini, aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya tapi tetap saja tidak aktif."

"..."

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Junmyeon tak enak.

"..."

"Baekhyun_-ah_, kau masih ada disana?" Tanya Junmyeon. Ia heran, ponsel ini masih tersambung tapi sama sekali tak ada sahutan suara Baekhyun disana.

"..."

"Baekㅡ"

"Hiks.."

Seorang _namja_ tinggi yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sembari mendengar percakapan antara Junmyeon dan Baekhyun itu mendadak tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah suara isakan diseberang sana. Itu Kris.

"Aku sungguh sangat merindukannya, _hyung_. Apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan untuk dapat bertemu dengannya? Hiks.. Lebih baik dia memakiku dihadapan semua orang saat itu daripada ia harus menghilang seperti ini. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, hanya itu hiks.. hiks.."

_'Mianhae.'_ Batin Kris.

"_Uljima_.. Aku berjanji akan segera membawanya di hadapanmu secepatnya. Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Bujuk Junmyeon.

"Dia kekasihku, _hyung_. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya?ㅡdia pasti marah dan sangat kecewa padaku hiks.. Aku bukan kekasih yang baik untuknya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit, Baekhyun_-ah_. Ingat, masih ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkanmu, Zitao." Jelas Junmyeon.

"_Ne_, _arraseo_. ㅡ_mianhae_, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol, lain kali kuhubungi lagi."

Klik

Junmyeon menghela nafas lelah, ia memandang malas pada Kris yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya dan mendengar semua percakapannya.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa?ㅡkatakan saja!" Tanya Junmyeon sinis.

Diam.

Kris tetap memilih membisu.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong saat mengatakan Baekhyun mencarimu kemana-mana, Wu Yi Fan?ㅡaku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Baekhyun sendiri yang bercerita padaku. Aku mempercayainya karena selama aku mengenal Baekhyun, tidak pernah sekalipun ia berkata bohong. Aku heran padamu, kau ini kekasihnya tapi mengapa kau tak bisa percaya padanya? Tega sekali kau menyakiti dan membuat Baekhyun menderita seperti itu? Seharusnya kau menemuinya, menanyakan semua masalah ini dengan baik-baik baru setelah itu kau bisa putuskan untuk bertahan atau menyudahi hubungan kalian bukan malah menggantungnya seperti ini!" Tekan Junmyeon yang sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya Junmyeon bukan tipe orang yang suka mengomel, namun ia mendadak berubah seperti ini karena sahabatnya bodohnya ini. Ya, benar. Semua ini karena Kris.

Sudah puluhan kali Junmyeon membujuk Kris agar segera menemui Baekhyun tapi sepertinya ia tak mengindahkan ucapan Junmyeon. Kris tak dapat menutupi rasa sakit dan kecewanya malam itu, saat tuan Park Jungsu mengenalkan Baekhyun sebagai tunangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol?

Ya, Chanyeol musuh bebuyutannya. Kris tak mengerti kapan mereka saling kenal, kapan mereka berpacaran dan kapan mereka merencanakan pesta pertunangan itu karena selama menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun tidak sekalipun namja mungil itu menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Perasaan ia baru meninggalkan Baekhyun tak lebih dari 3 hari namun ketika ia ingin kembali malah kabar mengejutkan itu yang lebih dulu menyambutnya.

_'Bodoh'_ Batin Kris.

Junmyeon menepuk pelan pundak Kris yang kini tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Suatu saat nanti Baekhyun juga akan merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Bagaimana jika ia tak mau memaafkanmu?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Kris menatap Junmyeon tajam. "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Itu kenyataan." Ucap Junmyeon sembari tersenyum. "Aku tidak berada diposisinya jadi aku juga tak dapat merasakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Bukankah kau sendiri sudah mengalaminya sekarang?ㅡmerasa di khianati, bagaimana rasanya? Sakitkah? Apakah rasa sakitnya sampai membuatmu merasa ingin mati saat itu juga?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim Junmyeon!" Geram Kris.

"Aku, seseorang yang tak sengaja terlibat dalam lubang hitam yang kau buat bahkan telah menyiapkan diri jika suatu saat nanti Baekhyun membenciku ketika semuanya terbongkar. Ia pasti akan sangat membenciku karena selama ini aku sudah menutupi sebuah kenyataan tentang sahabatku. Aku membencimuㅡ"

Kris menoleh cepat kearah Junmyeon. "...membenci kenyataan bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu, sebagai sahabatku."

***flashback off**

"Aㅡaku takut hiks.." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kris erat.

Kedua mata Kris sudah berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang memprihatinkan. "Tenanglah, lelaki itu sudah pergi."

"Aku takut, Kris. _Jebal_, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hiks.." Isak Baekhyun.

"_Ne_, aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji!"

Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya ketika merasa tubuh Kris bergetar samar, ia menatap Kris dengan mata sayu. menyetuh pelan wajah seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan, berharap semua ini bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mengusap air mata di pipi Kris, suaranya semakin terdengar lirih.

"Tidak." Elak Kris, ia menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin dipipinya kemudian menciuminya berulang kali sembari menggumamkan kata maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Kris menyesal, sangat menyesal.

"ㅡsudah jangan bicara lagi!" Kris melepas jaketnya kemudian mengenakannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang kini tampak begitu tenggelam saat mengenakannya. Segera di gendongnya tubuh ringan itu ala _bridal style_.

"Kris."

"_Ne_?"

"Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri, turunkan!" Protes Baekhyun lirih.

Dasar sok kuat!

Untuk berbicara saja sudah terdengar payah apalagi berjalan? Keadaaan fisiknya sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi.

"Hustttㅡsudah, tutup saja matamu! Kau sangat lelah, bukan? Tidurlah.." Ucap Kris lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Review, review, review please...

Buat readerdeul yang udah bersedia ninggalin review makasih banyak... :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, Kaisoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Ting tong ting tong

Ceklek..

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu apartemannya dan menemukan Kris juga Baekhyun didepan sana. Tentu saja Chanyeol sangat mengenal Kris karena perusahaan mereka sudah menjalin kerjasama sejak lama, lagipula selama ini Kris bertetangga dengannya, apartemen Kris berada satu lantai dibawah apartemen Chanyeol.

"Lama sekali kau! Kyungsoo sampai ketiduran karena lelah menunggumu yang tak kunjung kembali." Geram Chanyeol.

"Biarkan Baekhyun masuk! Dia butuh istirahat." Ucap Kris mencoba bersabar.

Kris tak ingin terbawa emosi karena tadi ia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk tidak menanggapi semua perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi ini sulit sekali untuknya. Ia sudah terbiasa bersilat lidah dengan Chanyeol setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersamanya? Apa kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Hubungan kami sama seperti hubunganmu dengan _namja_ pendek bermata bulat itu." Jawab Kris tanpa ragu.

"A-apa?ㅡkalian sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejutnya yang jelas ketara namun kemudian ia merubahnya menjadi kembali datar.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan? Memanfaatkan waktu untuk berkencan? Ck, menggelikan sekali kalian berdua!" Ejek Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeooolll~ kauㅡ"

"Kris, _jebal_.." Sebuah suara lemah dan lirih terdengar. Suara _namja_ mungil yang berdiri tepat disamping Kris, tidak benar-benar berdiri melainkan sudah menumpukan sebagian besar tubuhnya pada Kris disana.

"_Mianhae_, Baekhyun_-ah_. Tapi dia yang memulai duluan." Kesal Kris sembari menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Turunkah tanganmu!" Chanyeol menepis kasar tangan Kris.

"Jangan menyenㅡ"

"Kepalaku sakit sekali." Ringis Baekhyun yang sesekali mengusap belakang kepalanya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara barusan, ia baru menyadari jika wajah Baekhyun nampak pucat dengan mata kecilnya yang sudah hampir tertutup sempurna.

"Kita masuk saja kedalam." Ajak Kris segera sembari memapah Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"_Ya_! Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran, ia terus mengekori Kris sampai ikut masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Keluar kau!" Usir Kris sengit.

"Tidak sebelum kau mau menjelaskan semuanya." Paksa Chanyeol.

Kris membantu Baekhyun berbaring, tak lupa di lepaskannya sepatu yang Baekhyun kenakan, perlahan ia menaikkan selimut sampai sebatas dagu_ namja_ mungil itu.

"Tidurlah dengan baik,_ ne_! Percayalah padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan melewatinya bersama-sama." Bisik Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan perlahan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tertidur.

"Kris Wu, jelaskan padaㅡ" Sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kris sudah terburu menariknya keluar dari sana. Kris menutup pelahan pintu kamar Baekhyun, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju pintu utama tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol terus berisik menuntut sebuah penjelasan padanya.

"Kalian mempermainkanku!" Geram Chanyeol. "Katakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Demi Tuhan, _appa_ akan membunuhku jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada bocah itu."

Kris berbalik, menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Untuk apa kau bertanya? Apa kau peduli?"

"Tidak! Hanya saja akㅡ"

"Kalau begitu carilah sendiri jawabannya." Ucap Kris sengit.

***flashback**

Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajahnya, ia menangis terisak disana, berkali-kali Kris berusaha untuk menenangkannya tapi tidak berhasil. Tangisnya malah semakin kencang sarat akan rasa menyesal yang begitu dalam, Kris tak tega melihatnya, reflek ia memeluk dan membawa _namja_ mungil untuk menangis di dada bidangnya.

"_Mi__ㅡ__mianhae_.." Ucap Baekhyun sesunggukan. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kris dengan wajah sembabnya, masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Kau sudah menangis hampir dua jam lamanya, Baekhyun_-ah_. Tidakkah kau lelah, eum? _Jebal_, berhentilah menangis karena melihatmu seperti ini sama halnya dengan menyakiti hatiku. Sungguh tidak apa-apa, seandainya aku berada di posisimu aku pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Ucap Kris yang mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut.

_Ne_! Baekhyun telah menceritakan semuanya.

Perihal alasan tunangan rekayasanya dengan Chanyeol, ah tidak! Sebenarnya hanya ia dan Chanyeol yang menganggap ini rekayasa. Sedangkan Jungsu _aboji_ juga tamu-tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara pertunangan mereka kemarin menganggap ini kenyataan. Alasan mengapa ia sampai dikejar oleh lelaki misterius yang hampir memperkosanya tadi. Masalah _appa_-nya juga tak luput ia ceritakan dari awal hingga akhir dengan sebenar-benarnya.

Sejak awal Baekhyun memang sudah sedikit mengarang cerita tentang kehidupannya pada semua orang kecuali Luhan, memori tentang _appa_-nya terlalu sakit untuk terus di ingat jadi mulai saat itu ia menganggap bahwa _appa_-nya telah mati. Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup menyembunyikan semuanya lagi, mulai saat ini ia tak ingin menutupi apapun tentang dirinya pada Kris.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama, aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Kris.

"_Ne, gomawo_." Balas Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"ㅡsepertinya aku harus segera pulang, ini sudah sangat malam, Kris. Chanyeol pasti menungguku." Ucap Baekhyun gelisah.

"Menginaplah disini semalam saja. Chanyeol pasti curiga melihat keadaanmu yang berantakan seperti ini, lagipula aku juga merindukanmu." Jelas Kris.

"_Mianhae_, tapi aku tidak bisa." Baekhyun menunduk.

Kris mendengus sebal namun pada akhirnya lebih memilih mengalah. "Baiklah, _kajja_! Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

Kris mengandeng tangan mungil Baekhyun menuju apartemen yang letaknya satu lantai diatas sana.

***Flashback off**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ini sudah lebih dari 2 minggu setelah kejadian Baekhyun di serang oleh lelaki misterius malam itu, dari pengamatan Kris semuanya masih tampak normal. Baekhyun juga sudah mulai menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa meskipun ia masih enggan untuk keluar dari apartemen sendirian, biasanya ia akan mengajak Luhan ataupun Kris untuk menemaninya pergi keluar jika Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk membeli sesuatu.

Sebenarnya Kris sangat kesal pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya lebih menganggap Baekhyun sebagai suruhannya. Apalagi jika Kyungsoo sudah datang, ia pasti akan berulah. Menyusahkan Baekhyun, mengerjainya, dan jika ada kesempatan ia akan mengadu domba Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Cih! Ingin sekali Kris melempar hidup-hidup _namja_ pendek itu dari lantai delapan apartemennya.

Drrtt.. Drtt.. Drrttt..

Ponsel Kris bergetar. Sebuah nomor tak di kenal muncul dilayarnya.

Mungkinkah?

Klik

"Tuan Wu?" Sebuah suara asing terdengar.

Seketika wajah Kris berubah geram. "Tidak usah banyak bicara, langsung saja katakan apa maumu!"

"Hahaa.. Santai saja! Tak perlu emosi seperti itu. Ck! Sepertinya _namja_ lemah itu sangat berarti untukmu, benarkan?" Suara disana jelas terdengar mengejek.

Tak tahukah ia jika Kris amat membenci orang yang berani menjelek-jelekan Baekhyun-nya.

"Jangan mempermainkanku!ㅡdan jangan sekali-kali berani menghina kekasihku!" Tekan Kris.

"Baiklah!ㅡaku mengerti, jadi sebenarnya aku masih menginginkan _namja_ itu untuk kembali bekerja di tempatku. Kau tahu? Hanya dalam jangka waktu dua hari setelah kedatangannya, pengunjung club-ku naik sebanyak empat puluh persen. Sungguh sulit dipercaya! Padahal waktu itu ia hanya ku kerjakan sebagai pengantar minuman. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika _namja_ itu ku jadikan pelacur disana. Mungkin sampai pagi tamu yang mengantrinya tidak akan habis."

BRUAKK

Kris memukul keras meja kerjanya.

"Brengsek kau! Kubunuh kau!" Bentak Kris histeris. Wajahnya merah padam mendengar ucapan orang di seberang sana, hatinya sangat sakit mendengar Baekhyun dikatai seperti itu.

"Jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya, segera datang ketempatku!"

Klik

Mati?

"Aaarrghhh.." Kris menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

***Flashback**

"Data ini baru saja kudapatkan dari dokter yang merawatnya." Junmyeon memperlihatkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Kris, mereka terlihat tengah berjalan beriringan di lorong rumah sakit.

"_Namja_ ini korban kecelakaan yang baru dibawa kerumah sakit pagi buta tadi. Ia bersama seorang wanita paruh baya saat kejadian itu, kemungkinan _eomma_-nya. Tapi sayang sekali, karena lukanya sangat parah nyawa wanita itu tidak dapat diselamatkan." Junmyeon membolak-balikkan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya itu.

"Namanya lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun. Alamatnyaㅡah! Sepertinya ini jauh dari sini, bukankah ini daerah pinggiran kota?" Tanya Junmyeon sembari menunjuk alamat yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"_Ne_, kau benar." Jawab Kris setelah membacanya.

Junmyeon memegang ganggang pintu di hadapannya, siap untuk memutarnya. "Kita masuk saja!"

Ceklek.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sesosok _namja_ yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang rawatnya, senyum Kris seketika mengembang ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun untuk pertama kali.

_'Namja ini imut sekali.'_ Batin Kris.

"Bisakah aku melihatnya lebih dekat lagi?ㅡdisini tidak begitu jelas." Kris mencoba beralasan.

"Kau ini rabun atau apa?" Sindir Junmyeon yang membuat Kris kesal. Sebenarnya Kris sangat ingin membalas perkataan Junmyeon barusan, tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat.

Kris mulai melangkah mendekati ranjang Baekhyun dengan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara berisik yang sekiranya dapat membangunkan pasien penghuni kamar nomor 108 ini.

_'Tidurnya damai sekali.'_ Kris tersenyum. Ini gila, tapui ia tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, perlahan tangan Kris mulai terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Baekhyun.

"Eungh.." Lenguh Baekhyun ketika merasa tidurnya terganggu, tubuhnya mulai bergerak tak nyaman.

"Cantik." Lirih Kris.

"_Eomma_ hiks.." Kris masih sibuk mengamati wajah cantik Baekhyun ketika sebuah suara isakan itu lolos dari bibir _namja_ mungil tersebut.

Ya, Baekhyun menangis dalam tidurnya. Matanya masih terpejam rapat meskipun tubuhnya terus bergerak gelisah, sepertinya ia tengah mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Ayo pergi!" Ajak Junmyeon yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelah Kris dan menarik tangannya untuk segera keluar dari sana.

"Rekanku sudah memeriksa semuanya dan hasilnya memang cocok. Dia sudah bisa memberikan darahnya 3 bulan kedepan, tinggal usahamu saja untuk membujuk _namja_ itu agar mau menjadi donor tetap untuk Zitao."Jelas Junmyeon.

***Flashback off**

"Baekhyun, _mianhae_.." Lirih Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun _ge_!" Sambut namja bermata panda itu ceria ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki kamar rawatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengangkat kantong plastik di tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia bawa pada_ namja_ bermata panda tersebut. "Aku membawa puding strawberry untukmu, Tao. Kau mau?"

"Aku mau." Ucap Tao semangat.

Baekhyun segera berjalan mendekati Tao. Sebenarnya ia ada jadwal di kampus namun ia sedang malas untuk pergi itu sebabnya ia sudah ada dirumah sakit tempat Zitao di rawat pagi ini.

Sejak kejadian Kyungsoo melabraknya di kantin kampus, ia telah mendapat banyak kecaman dari beberapa teman seangkatannya. Sungguh berat cobaan yang dihadapinya. Sebagian sahabatnya telah hilang sejak terdengar berita bangkrutnya perusahaan yang _appa_-nya miliki, kini semuanya bertambah parah ketika dengan gampangnya Kyungsoo menyebarkan berita bahwa Baekhyun telah merebut kekasihnya bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan namja murahan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum senang melihat Tao yang tengah lahap memakan puding strawberry buatannya.

"Aku akan segera sembuh jika _gege_ sering datang menjengukku." Jawabnya dengan mulut penuh puding.

"Aku akan melakukannya sesering mungkin jika ada waktu luang. Minumlah obatmu dengan rajin. _Arrachi_?" Peringat Baekhyun.

Tao mengangguk cepat.

"Kau anak yang pintar, Panda." Baekhyun mengacak gemas rambut Tao.

Ceklek

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kris."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Kris sembari menyendok es _cream_ rasa _green_ teh kedalam mulutnya.

"_Aniyo_." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Kris mendengus sebal, tidak biasanya Baekhyun membolos kuliah. Sikapnya juga aneh, ia lebih banyak diam sekarang. Mungkin ia masih kepikiran kejadian kemarin, entahlah..

"Bisakah aku memesan satu cup lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun lebih tepatnya seperti memohon.

"Tidak!" Jawab Kris cepat yang membuat wajah Baekhyun mendadak berubah kecewa.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan 3 cup es cream strawberry. Aku tidak mau kau sakit nantinya." Jelas Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham kemudian beralih menatap Kris. Lama, kedua matanya setia menelusuri pahatan sempurna wajah Kris.

"Kris?"

"Eum?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa sadar dan tetap memandangi wajah Kris disana.

"Eh?!"

"Aku merindukanmu." Lanjut Baekhyun yang mengerti akan ekspresi bingung yang di tunjukkan Kris.

Senyum Kris mengembang. "Kemarilah.."

Kris merentangkan lebar kedua tangannya, bersiap menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di pelukannya.

GREB

Baekhyun memeluk Kris begitu erat seolah takut kejadian kemarin akan terulang kembali, kejadian saat Kris pergi meninggalkannya.

"Baekhyun." Bisik Kris lirih, tak peduli pada para pengunjung _café_ yang mulai melihat dengan terang-terangan ataupun melirik pada mereka.

"_Ne_?"

"Orang itu menghubungiku kemarin." Ucap Kris lirih.

Seketika dapat Kris rasakan badan Baekhyun menegang dipelukannya, ia tahu kekasihnya itu pasti merasa ketakutan. Kris mengusap lembut punggung _namja_ mungil itu. "Kita akan berangkat besok pagi, pastikan tuan Park Jungsu dan Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya."

Baekhyun mendesah lelah namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan di pelukan Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini seperti biasa Baekhyun terlihat tengah sibuk merapikan dasi Chanyeol, rutinitas wajibnya. Disana juga ada Kyungsoo. Jangan heran kenapa pagi-pagi begini namja bermata bulat itu sudah ada disana, itu semua karena Jungsu _aboji_ sedang ada urusan di Jepang. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo bebas keluar masuk apartement Chanyeol tanpa merasa khawatir.

"Nasi goreng kimchi-nya sudah siap!" Seru Kyungsoo sembari meletakan dua piring nasi goreng kimchi di atas meja makan.

Hanya dua piring?

Tentu saja! Ia sengaja tidak membuatkan untuk Baekhyun juga.

"Hanya dua piring?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bass khas miliknya, ia masih berhadapan dengan Baekhyun karena acara memasang dasi itu belum juga selesai membuat Kyungsoo menatap malas pada dua _namja_ itu.

"Kau sengaja, ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya. "Apa?" Tanyanya balik tak kalah dingin.

"Ck, minggir kau!" Kyungsoo mendorong paksa tubuh Baekhyun menjauh, sekarang ganti ia yang memasang dasi itu.

Baekhyun disana hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak suka.

_'Kasar'_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Jadwal kuliahku satu jam lagi, Yeollie. Aku akan telat jika membuat sepiring lagi, aku akan memberikan piringku jika Baekhyun menginginkannya." Jawabnya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena tidak sarapan. Biarkan saja Baekhyun membuat sarapannya sendiri." Sinis Chanyeol.

Lihatlah! Bukankah Kyungsoo sangat pandai mencari muka!

Ting tong ting tong

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari hadapan dua _namja_ itu ketika mendengar bunyi bel pintu utama.

Ceklek.

"Kris." Wajah kesal Baekhyun karena perbuatan Kyungsoo tadi kini berubah menjadi sebuah senyum simpul takala melihat Kris berada disana, tengah membawa sepiring pancake yang diatasnya ada irisan strawberry segar dengan siraman madu. Benar-benar menggiurkan!

"Sarapan?" Ucap Kris yang menyerahkan piring itu pada Baekhyun.

"_Kajja_, masuklah." Ajak Baekhyun yang menggandeng tangan Kris untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memberitahu Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris lirih.

"_Ne_. _Aboji_ dan Chanyeol sudah ku beritahu kemarin malam dan mereka mengijikanku untuk pergi." Jawab Baekhyun tak kalah lirihnya.

Baekhyun menyuapkan sesendok pancake kedalam mulutnya, rasa manis madu dan rasa asam manis strawberry langsung beradu di mulutnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya memperhatikannya disebelah.

"Apa pancake buatanku enak?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tetap mengunyah pancake yang begitu penuh di mulutnya. Lucu! Kesan itu yang selalu Kris tangkap saat menemani _namja_ mungil ini makan.

"Benarkah kau yang membuatnya sendiri?ㅡ" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"..ku pikir Kwon _ahjumma_ yang membuatnya karena rasanya sangat enak sekali. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa membuat yang seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

"_Ya_! Kau meremehkanku?" Protes Kris pura-pura kesal.

"Heheheㅡ_Ya, appo_! Hentikan!" Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan takala Kris mencubit gemas hidungnya sampai menjadi sedikit merah. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sembari mengelus pelan hidungnya dan Kris sudah puas menertawakan ekspresi kesalnya itu.

"Kau membuatnya menjadi tidak indah lagi." Rengeknya.

"Hahaa.. Kau tampak seperti badut." Ejek Kris.

"Enak saja! Aku tampan!" Baekhyun mendelik kearah Kris.

"Eoh? Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Kris meremehkan.

"Mendiang _eomma-_ku.." Jawab Baekhyun percaya diri.

"Tapi aku tidak sependapat dengan _eomma-_mu. Bagaimana ini?" Goda Kris yang berlagak seperti orang yang tengah berpikir keras.

"Mwo?"

Kris menatap Baekhyun, melihat setiap detail wajah kekasihnya itu dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah. "Menurutku kau itu cantik, lucu, imut, dan wajahmu seperti bocah sekolah dasar."

Baekhyun mendelik mendengarnya. "_YA_! KAU!ㅡaarghh.. Menyebalkan!"

"Ehemm.." Hampir saja Baekhyun memukul Kris ketika suara dehem seseorang membuat niatnya urung.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat pasangan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo muncul disana sedangkan Kris sudah menyiapkan kata-kata pedasnya jika saja Chanyeol mulai berulah dengan mengajaknya ribut pagi ini.

"Kau mau pergi, bukan?ㅡcepatlah bersiap-siap karena aku muak melihat dia pagi-pagi begini sudah datang berkunjung." Ucap Chanyeol yang melirik sinis kearah Kris, Kyungsoo yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol sembari menatapnya penasaran.

"KAUUUㅡ"

"Hustt.. hentikan!" Baekhyun cepat menutup mulut Kris agar tak meladeni ucapan Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan, ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai pertengaran.

"Tunggu aku di bawah, aku akan segera menyusulmu." Bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinga Kris yang jelas membuat dua orang di belakang sana mengernyit tak paham juga penasaran.

"_Geurae_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan kali ini cukup jauh dan juga lama karena tujuan mereka berada dipinggiran kota, itu hampir sebuah daerah terpencil dan jauh dari keramaian. Sepanjang jalan tadi Baekhyun hanya terlihat diam, tidak seperti biasanya. Kris tahu kekasihnya itu merasa sangat gugup juga takut dan ia melakukan semua hal juga terus mencoba untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang.

Bangunan club yang tak seberapa besar itu sudah kelihatan didepan mata. Menurut Kris tempat ini kotor namun banyak sekali yang berkunjung disana, di dominasi oleh _ahjussi-ahjussi_ mesum berwajah seram dan lihatlah di depan pintunya terdapat dua orang penjaga dengan wajah yang juga seram. Kris merasa ngeri ketika membayangkan dulu kekasihnya sempat terjebak di tempat seperti ini, ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaaan Baekhyun saat itu.

Kris segera memarkir mobilnya tak jauh dari bangunan itu dan keluar dari kursi kemudi, Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kris.." Ucapnya takut, meremas pelan lengan Kris yang tengah mengandengnya.

Jujur saja! Baekhyun trauma pada tempat ini, ia tak pernah membayangkan akan kembali lagi kesini namun sekarang nyatanya tempat ini sudah berada di hadapannya dan Baekhyun merasa mungkin sebentar lagi riwayatnya akan tamat ketika ia masuk kesana. Ia hampir melupakan sesuatu jika Kris berada disana dan akan berusaha melindunginya. Baekhyun menatap Kris yang mengangguk, meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sesaat setelah mereka masuk kedalam, suasana club berubah ricuh. Kebanyakan dari pengunjung disana sudah mengenal Baekhyun. _'Namja cantik itu telah kembali!'_ Begitulah pikiran dan batin mereka.

Kris membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, sangat erat! Sampai tubuh mungil itu tenggelam di pelukannya. Ia menatap tajam dan sengit pengunjung club yang didominasi oleh _ahjussi-ahjussi_ dengan tatapan mesum tersebut.

"Jangan berani coba-coba kalian! Dia milikku!" Gertak Kris marah.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? _Namja_ mungil itu bahkan sudah gemetaran karena ketakutan didalam pelukan Kris.

"Tuan Wu?"

Kris menoleh cepat. Seorang lelaki paruh baya terlihat disana, ia menyeringai menyeramkan kearah Kris, lebih tepatnya kearah seseorang di pelukan Kris.

"Silahkan masuk!" Lanjut lelaki tersebut yang tak lain adalah pemilik club ini, sebut saja namanya Lee Hyukjae tapi Baekhyun biasa memanggilnya Hyukjae _ahjussi_.

Kris dan Baekhyun mengikuti langkah lelaki paruh baya yang masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni orang sepertimu, jadi sekarang cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kris tanpa basa basi setelah ia duduk di sebuah sofa panjang bersama Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Tuan Wu! Kita bisa bicara dengan lebih santai. Bukankah sekarang kita sedang berbisnis?ㅡ" Hyukjae terlihat menyalahkan ujung rokok yang tengah di pegangnya, asap rokok itu seketika menguar membuat Baekhyun di landa rasa mual seketika, ia terlalu sensitive untuk mencium bau menyengat seperti itu.

"ㅡkau akan membeli Baekhyun dariku, bukan?" Ucapnya meremehkan.

"Brengsek kau! Baekhyun bukan barang, brengsek!" Geram Kris namun Baekhyun cepat-cepat menahan lengannya untuk tak beranjak dari sana dan memukul lawan bicaranya yang memang keterlaluan itu.

"Ternyata benar kau sangat mencintainya." Ucap Hyukjae.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Tekan Kris.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menjualnya sepuluh kali lipat dari harga belinya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan mimik wajah menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak membelinya, bajingan!" Umpat Kris. Ia tak terima Baekhyun di samakan dengan barang yang diperjualbelikan.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya sekarang juga, namun sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahannya. Baekhyun tak menyangka jika perbuatan _appa_-nya akan membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah pelik seperti ini.

"_Gwenchana_?" Lirih Kris khawatir ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang hampir menangis, ia menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun dan di tanggapi anggukan pelan oleh _namja _mungil tersebut.

Kris merogoh ponselnya. Sebentar kemudian ia terlihat melakukan percakapan dengan seseorang disana. "Orangku sudah mentransfer uangnya. Kau bisa mengeceknya sekarang." Ucap Kris.

Hyukjae memberi sebuah kode pada seorang anak buahnya. Kris maupun Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa itu, tapi itu bukan urusan mereka jadi mereka tak mempedulikannya. Tak lama kemudian anak buahnya terlihat mengangguk membuat Hyukjae tersenyum sekilas. "Bocah ini resmi menjadi milikmu, Tuan Wuㅡ" Ucap Hyukjae.

"..sangat menyenangkan bisa berbisnis dengan anda." Lanjutnya.

"Dirinya adalah miliknya sendiri! Mulai saat ini ku peringatkan padamu juga orang-orang suruhanmu untuk tidak lagi mengusiknya." Tekan Kris.

"Bisa ku jamin." Ucap Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selagi kita masih berada disini, aku ingin mampir mengunjungi makam _eomma_." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja? Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." Ucap Kris khawatir karena memang saat ini langit sudah mulai gelap karena tertutup awan mendung padahal hari masih siang.

"Sebentar saja, Kris." Mohon Baekhyun dengan wajah sembabnya, karena memang seperginya mereka dari club tersebut, _namja_ mungil itu pada akhirnya tak kuasa untuk tak menumpahkan air mata yang sadari tadi ia coba menahannya. Melihat wajah itu membuat Kris tak tega dan pada akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui.

Sebelumnya mereka mampir sebentar ke toko bunga. Bunga lily putih menjadi pilihan Baekhyun karena mendiang _eomma-_nya dulu sangat menyukai bunga ini.

"_Eomma, a_ku menepati janjiku untuk datang menjengukmu." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Rintik-rintik air hujan sudah mulai turun. Hanya gerimis..

Baekhyun mencium nisan di hadapannya, lumayan lama. Kemudian ia meletakkan sebuket bunga lily putih diatas makam yang bertuliskan nama Byun Yoona tersebut. "_Mianhae,_ karena aku jarang datang mengunjungimu dan merawat makammu."

Ia bersimpuh sembari memeluk nisan itu seolah ia tengah memeluk tubuh hangat _eomma_-nya, sesekali ia mengusapnya lembut, tak mempedulikan bajunya akan kotor karena tanah disana, sedangkan Kris hanya memandang miris keadaan Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Kenapa _eomma_ pergi meninggalkanku, eum?ㅡbukankah _eomma_ sudah berjanji akan mengantarku sampai kekota hiks.. hiks.." Tak dapat lagi ia menahan isaknya.

Tes

Air mata kembali jatuh diwajah sembab nan pucat milik _namja_ mungil ini. Kris baru sadar seharian ini mereka belum sempat makan apapun selain sarapan pancake strawberry tadi pagi.

_'Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Bodoh!'_ Batin Kris.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku tak akan pernah bisa datang menjengukmu lagi, maafkan aku hiks.. Aku sangat menyayangimu." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia menangis. Belum pernah ia melakukan hal yang dapat membuat _eomma_-nya bangga namun Tuhan lebih dulu membawa _eomma_-nya pergi dari sisinya.

Ia sadar tak ada lagi hal yang dapat ia lakukan untuk _eomma_-nya, hanya panjatan do'a tulus yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk seseorang yang sudah berjasa dan sangat berharga mengiringi langkahnya selama ia hidup di dunia ini.

BRUSSHHH..

Akhirnya hujan benar-benar turun, sangat deras. Dengan cepat Kris melepas jaket tebalnya untuk dikenakan Baekhyun, menutupi kepala dan badan _namja _mungil itu. Baekhyun masih betah duduk disana, disamping makam _eomma-_nya.

"_Kajja_." Ajak Kris lembut. Kris tak mau Baekhyun terlalu lama berada dibawah guyuran hujan seperti ini, Kris mengerti benar perihal _namja_ mungil ini yang gampang sekali jatuh sakit. Kris segera memapah Baekhyun menuju mobilnya, tak ia pedulikan tubuhnya yang telah basah kuyup yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun harus tetap hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dingin.." Guman Baekhyun menggigil, ia tengah sendirian didalam mobil saat ini. Sedangkan Kris, _namja_ tinggi itu bilang akan pergi sebentar mencari pakaian ganti untuk mereka. Baekhyun pikir itu akan susah mengingat tempat mereka berada saat ini adalah daerah pinggiran yang jauh dari keramaian.

Wajah _namja_ mungil itu terlihat semakin pucat saja, bibirnya bahkan sudah membiru karena kedinginan. Entah sampai berapa lama lagi ia harus bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya perlahan, mencoba untuk tidur. Mungkin dengan itu rasa dingin yang sedari tadi ia rasakan akan dapat sedikit teralihkan, namun baru sebentar ia menutup matanya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mulai menjalar di pipinya. Baekhyun segera membuka matanya dan menemukan Kris berada disana dengan beberapa pakaian dan dua gelas minuman hangat ditangannya.

"Ini, minumlah dulu. Kau tampak membeku, Baek." Ucap Kris khawatir sembari menyodorkan salah satu gelas yang di pegangnya.

Baekhyun menerima gelas berisi minuman tersebut dan segera meminumnya. "_Gomawo_."

"_Mian_, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin membelikan susu strawberry untukmu tapi mereka bilang tidak punya itu. Jadi aku hanya membeli yang tersedia disana." Jelas Kris.

Dua gelas teh hangat.

Sederhana memang, tapi sangat mambantu di situasi seperti ini.

"_Gwenchana_.. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Kris." Baekhyun tersenyum, sedikit merasa baikan meskipun badannya masih saja menggigil kedinginan.

"Perjalanan kita masih sekitar satu jam lagi, tukarlah pakaianmu agar kau tidak masuk angin." Saran Kris yang memberikan sebuah pakaian hangat dan jaket tebal pada Baekhyun.

Kris sendiri juga sudah berganti pakaian yang entah ia dapat darimana. Ini bukan pakaian baru, tapi memang kondisinya masih layak untuk dikenakan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menggantinya didalam mobil saja. Kau jangan mengintip!" Ucap Baekhyun waspada.

"_Aniyo_.. Aku bukan tipe _namja_ seperti itu, Baekhyun_-ah_!" Ucap Kris.

"Heheeㅡaku hanya becanda, Kris. Aku tahu kau _namja_ baik yang tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku." Tanggap Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris benar-benar panik, pasalnya ketakutannya pada _namja_ mungil itu akhirnya terjadi, Baekhyun demam. Panasnya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tetap saja itu membuat Kris panik dan memaksanya untuk pergi kerumah sakit. Baekhyun menolak, menurutnya Kris terlalu berlebihan. Akhirnya untuk menghindari pertengkaran, Baekhyun memilih sebuah klinik yang tak sengaja mereka lewati dalam perjalanan pulang tadi agar tak terlalu rumit.

"Ku bilang juga apa?ㅡkau berlebihan, Kris." Sebal Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Baekhyun_-ah_." Jelas Kris.

Mereka berada didalam lift apartemen sekarang. Tadi dokter mengatakan Baekhyun hanya kelelahan dan akan segera pulih beberapa hari kedepan jika ia mendapat istirahat yang cukup juga dapat mengatur pola makannya dengan baik. Kris sendiri belum sempat menebus resep yang dokter berikan karena Baekhyun terus memaksanya untuk langsung kembali keapartemen saja, ketara sekali _namja_ mungil itu tengah dalam kondisi sangat kelelahan.

"Aku benar-benar lelah sekali hari ini." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Kau menginap di apartemenku saja, aku akan merawatmu. Aku khawatir di apartemen Chanyeol tidak ada yang merawatmu." Saran Kris.

"_Aniyo_. Aku akan baik-baik saja disana. Lagipula ada Jung _ahjumma_ yang akan merawat dan menjagaku." Tolak Baekhyun. Mungkin dulu ia akan dengan mudah menuruti ajakan Kris, namun sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda dan membuatnya tak dapat seenaknya mengambil sebuah keputusan meskipun itu hanya urusan sederhana.

Nyutt

"Ish! Lift-nya bergoyang. Kau juga merasakannya?" Keluh Baekhyun sekaligus bertanya pada Kris sembari memegang kepalanya. Sebenarnya kepalanya yang terasa pusing hingga membuat keadaan sekitar terasa bergoyang(?).

Kris disana hanya menatap datar kekasihnya tersebut namun perlahan ia mulai memposisikan dirinya lebih dekat kearah Baekhyun, takut-takut jika _namja_ mungil itu mendadak ambruk.

"Kau keras kepala!" Kesal Kris yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa tadi kau tak mau mampir sebentar saja untuk menebus obatmu di apotik?" Tanpa sadar Kris berbicara keras pada Baekhyun, bisa di bilang seperti sebuah bentakan.

Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Kris, ia hanya merasa sangat khawatir juga kesal pada sikap keras kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk.

Takut.

Tidak biasanya Kris seperti ini padanya. Sesaat suasana berubah menjadi hening sebelum sebuah suara lirih terdengar. "Mi-mianhaeㅡhiks.."

Kris tersentak.

_'Astaga! Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Bodoh.'_ Batin Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa ia membuat _namja_ mungil ini menangis, kekasih macam apa sebenarnya kau ini Wu Yi Fan?

Ck!

Perlahan Kris menangkupkan kedua tangannya kewajah Baekhyun, di angkatnya wajah Baekhyun lembut hingga kedua mata kecil itu bertemu dengan matanya yang tajam.

Indah!

Mata itu indah meskipun sangat kecil dan tak setajam miliknya tetapi mampu menarik Kris kedalam pesonanya.

Miris..

Hati Kris sangat sakit melihat kedua mata kecil itu meneteskan krystal bening di kedua sudutnya dan itu semua karena perbuatannya.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu." Di usapnya lembut air mata yang menetes itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya, namun semakin deras.

Ah! Kris benar-benar menyesal.

"_Uljima_.." Lirih Kris yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, mungkin ia telah gila sekarang karena berniat untuk mencium bibir pucat _namja_ mungil itu.

"Kris.." Panggil Baekhyun lirih namun Kris sepertinya tak fokus mendengar.

Ia sudah terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia sudah mabuk karenanya. Dari awal semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyun membuatnya gila, Kris mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai _namja_ mungil ini.

Mencintai Baekhyun sejak pertama kali ia bertemu sosok mungil ini, bahkan jauh sebelum Baekhyun mengenal dirinya.

Disana Kris terus mendekat.

Semakin dekat..

Dan,

Semakin dekat saja..

Sampai pada saat bibir Kris hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa inci saja dari bibir Baekhyun,

Baekhyun tersadar..

Segera Baekhyun mengalihkan kepalanya kesamping sehingga bibir itu hanya menyentuh pipinya.

Ding.

Pintu lift terbuka.

Hening.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan mengejutkan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol POV**

Malam ini aku ada janji untuk makan malam bersama Kyungsoo di rumahnya, aku tak sabar untuk segera datang menemuinya, pasti dia juga sudah memasak banyak makanan lezat untukku disana. Sebenarnya besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh satu tahun, seharusnya acara makan malam ini akan kami lakukan besok namun karena aku mendadak ada tugas keluar kota selama tiga hari kedepan jadi terpaksa kami harus memajukan jadwal acaranya.

Aku tersenyum menatap sebuah kotak kado kecil yang tengah ku pegang saat ini, isinya sebuah cincin yang ku pesan jauh-jauh hari khusus untuknya, ini bukan berarti berupa apa-apa, hanya sebuah kado biasa tapi ku harap ia menyukainya.

Aku menunggu sebentar di depan pintu lift sebelum pintunya terbuka.

Ding.

Pintu lift terbuka.

_Omo_!

Apa itu?

Aku sangat terkejut ketika menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan di depan sana, dua _namja_ tengah berciuman didalam lift. Menggelikan!

Dasar tidak tahu tempㅡtunggu!

Sepertinya aku mengenal mereka. Aku mulai menajamkan pengelihatanku, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa yang ku lihat ini salah dan tak seperti yang ku pikirkan.

Astaga!

Lagi-lagi aku di buat terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Bukankah merekaㅡ

"_Ya_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Teriakku.

Mereka berdua tampak sangat terkejut dan reflek langsung saling menjauh. Baik Kris maupun Baekhyun mendadak menjadi salah tingkah dan kikuk

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" Kris yang pertama kali membuka mulutnya berusaha menjelaskan dan aku hanya tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Benarkah tadi yang kulihat? Mereka berciuman? Aku meremas dadaku pelan, ada sedikit rasa sakit disana yang entah mengapa seperti itu. Aku segera masuk kedalam lift danㅡ

Sreettt

Ku tarik agak sedikit kasar tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menundukkan kepalanya dipojok lift, ku bawa tubuhnya itu keluar dari sana. Ku peluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun posesif , berniat melihat reaksi Kris disana. Apakah ia akan cemburu? Hey, apa aku sudah mulai gila? Tetu saja Kris akan cemburu, bukankah Baekhyun kekasihnya?

Aneh!

Mengapa perlahan sakit di dadaku kini berangsur menghilang?ㅡDan aku tak tahu apa sebabnya. Jujur saja, perasaanku perlahan berubah nyaman. Apakah ini berarti aku mulai menaruh hati padanya? Aku pernah merasakan hal seperti ini saat Kyungsoo membuatku cemburu kala itu, perasaan ini sama. Tapi tidak, aku tidak mungkin mencintai Baekhyun. Aku hanya yaaㅡpada dasarnya aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Baekhyun dan lebih cenderung membencinya dan aku juga sangat membenci Kris, mungkin saja perasaan ini muncul karena akuㅡkatakan saja tengah merasa bahagia karena dapat menjadi orang ketiga dihubungan mereka. Aku akan merusaknya seperti apa yang sudah Baekhyun lakukan pada hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo, aku sadar pertunangan kemarin tak sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun namun kedua mataku sudah tertutup untuk sekedar mau bersikap baik padanya, aku terlalu membencinya.

"Dia milikku!" Tekanku.

Secepat kilat aku meraih tengkuk Baekhyun disana. Ini sungguh gila, tapiㅡ

Chu~

Hanya sekilas.

Dibibir.

Kris mendelik, tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun yang juga kelihatan sangat terkejut. Hening sejenak sebelumㅡ

Plak!

"Kㅡkau.." Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar, baru saja ia menamparku dan itu di hadapan Kris.

"Hiks.."

Aku tersentak. Air mata itu! Tidak, aku tak mengharapkannya menangis. Bukan ini yang ku mau! Aku ingin Kris cemburu dengan hal yang baru saja ku lakukan hingga ia marah besar dan pada akhirnya mereka bertengkar di hadapanku. Bukankah ituterlihat jauh lebih menyenangkan?

Tapi ini lain, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Mengapa aku merasa sakit juga bersalah ketika melihatnya menagis karenaku? Dapat ku lihat Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya, sesaat kemudian ia berlari masuk kedalam lift setelah sebelumnya mendorong tubuh tinggi Kris untuk keluar dari sana, Kris mencoba menahannya untuk tak pergi namun Baekhyun menghentakkan tangan itu dengan kasar. Detik selanjutnya ku lihat Kris hanya diam sampai pintu lift kembali tertutup dan turun kebawah, setelah ku pikir sebenarnya tadi Kris masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menahan Baekhyun namun entah mengapa ia tak melakukannya dan malah memilih diam. Kris memang bodoh!

Aku sebenarnya ingin mengejarnya juga namun sikap acuhku memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal.

"Apa kau sudah mulai menaruh hati pada kekasihku, Park Chanyeol?" Suara Kris menyadarkanku dari lamunan, seperti menyindir.

"Tidak, tapi aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu. Bagaimana?" Jawabku datar.

Ganjal. Mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika aku menjawab seperti itu?

"Maaf, tapi sejujurnya hal seperti itu tak terlalu berpengaruh banyak untukku." Ucap Kris lantang.

Deg.

Ada perasaan tak suka ketika Kris dengan lantang mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat kau melihatku berciuman dengan Kyungsoo seperti hal yang kau lakukan barusan pada kekasihku?" Tanya Kris.

"Jangan coba-coba atau ku patahkan lehermu." Ancamku.

"Sifat egoismu itu tak pernah berubah." Sindir Kris.

Aku mendecih. "_Waeyo_? Sebenarnya kau memang merasa cemburu, bukan?ㅡhanya kau terlalu sombong untuk mengakuinya. Seharusnya kau sadar meskipun statusmu sebagai kekasihnya namun aku adalah tunangannya. Aku juga berhak untuk melakukan hal tersebut pada tunanganku."

"Meskipun kau berhak tapi kau menyakitinya perasaanya dengan itu." Sergah Kris.

Menyakiti perasaannyaa? Ku pikir dia menikmatinya!

"Memangnya aku harus peduli dengan perasaannya?ㅡBaekhyun yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi." Bentakku.

"Kau salah menuduhnya!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku tak paham.

"Luhanㅡ" Jawab Kris yang membuatku makin tak mengerti namun aku tetap diam sampai ia melanjutkannya kembali.

"Sebenarnya dialah tunanganmu." Lanjut Kris.

"Luhan?" Gumanku lirih yang ku yakini Kris tak akan mendengarnya. Siapa Luhan? Mengapa_ appa _tak pernah bercerita padaku sebelumnya?

"Hm, aku tak akan menceritakan semua hal yang ku ketahui padamu karena sebenarnya kau dapat mengetahuinya sendiri dari Baekhyun jika kau mau. Dan jika kau tak menyukai kehadiran Baekhyun di dekatmu seharusnya kau bisa berbicara baik-baik dengannya dan kalian bisa mencari solusinya bersama, namun jika kau tetap seperti ini jangan menyesal jika suatu hari nanti Baekhyun pergi meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih hidup denganku." Tekan Kris.

Deg!

Nyutt..

Sakit ini kembali datang. Kenapa? Adakah seseorang yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku?

"Aku bahkan sudah banyak mengalah padamu, membiarkan dia untuk tinggal bersamamu. Aku bisa saja berkata jujur pada _appa_-mu jika Baekhyun adalah kekasihku, tapi aku masih punya hati untuk tidak menambah bebannya. Kumohon padamu untuk tidak menyakitinya atau menambah bebannya, Baekhyun sudah banyak menderita tanpa kau menyadarinya." Jelas Kris yang melembut.

Nyutt..

Sakit ini makin bertambah lagi sekarang bahkan setelah nada bicara Kris tak lagi membentak. Bodoh!

Eh, kenapa aku jadi merutuki diriku sendiri? "A-aku tidak peduli." Ucapku tak yakin.

"Ck, percuma saja aku bicara padamu, seharusnya dari awal aku tahu kalau kau tak akan mendengarnya." Geram Kris yang masuk kedalam lift.

**Chanyeol POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membuang asal kotak kado yang rencananya akan ia berikan pada Kyungsoo, _mood-_nya berubah buruk sejak kejadian di lift tadi dan ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun saat ini termasuk Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali ponselnya bergetar dan nama Kyungsoo yang selalu tertera disana. Karena tak tahan, ia akhirnya meraih ponsel tersebut dan segera menggeser tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan pada layar ponsel _touchsreen-_nya.

Klik

"_Yeo_ㅡ"

"Kau dimana sekarang, Yeolli? Mengapa lama sekaliㅡkau akan datang, bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo di seberang, dari suaranya kelihatan sekali ia sudah tak sabar dan emosinya sudah hampir meledak.

"_Mianhae_, _baby_. Aku mendadak tidak enak badan." Jawab Chanyeol asal.

"_Mwo_? Kau tidak enak badan? Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku dari tadi? Kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu hampir selama dua jam disini. Kauㅡhiks.." Suara isakan Kyungsoo terdengar dan yang di lakukan Chanyeol hanya diam, jika ia berani bicara maka sudah di pastikan perdebatan panjang akan segera di mulai.

"Bicaralah! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, hah?" Bentak Kyungsoo.

"_Mian_.."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi bersamamu, sejak kedatangan _namja _murahan itu kau milai berubah, kau tidak mencintaiku seperti dulu lagi, Yeollieㅡhiks.. Le-lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini.."

Chanyeol jelas tersentak di seberang sana. "_Baby_, akuㅡ"

Klik

"Aish!" kesal Chanyeol yang melempar kasar ponselnya di atas ranjang.

Aneh!

Chanyeol memang merasa kesal tapi tak sedikitpun hatinya merasa sakit atau kehilangan padahal Kyungsoo, _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu baru saja memutuskan hubungan mereka. Rasanya Chanyeol lebih kepikiran ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis tadi.

_Mwo_!

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa jadi Baekhyun?

Tidak!

"Tidak mungkin aku mulai menyukainya! Tidak boleh." Guman Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari 3 jam Kris berkeliling untuk mencari Baekhyun tapi nihil, _namja_ mungil itu tidak juga ia temukan dimanapun. Kris sudah tak tahu harus mencarinya kemana lagi, Baekhyun tidak punya saudara disini, ia hanya sebatang kara di kota besar ini. Jadi kemana perginya?

Kris lelah, ia memutuskan mampir ke kedai es _cream_ yang buka 24 jam. Kris berharap nantinya setelah memakan es _cream_ otaknya akan kembali menjadi dingin dan dapat berpikir lebih baik lagi. Kris memilih menu es _cream_ yang tersedia disana, tentu saja rasa _green_ teh yang akan ia pilih karena itu rasa favoritnya. Ia membaca menu es _cream _dengan berbagai rasa lainnya yang tersedia.

Ada rasa pisang, rasa coklat, rasa blueberry, rasa strawberry..

Strawberry!

Ah, itu jelas mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun, lain waktu Kris akan mentraktir Baekhyun untuk makan es _cream_ disini. Ia berjanji!

Lanjut..

Rasa jeruk, rasa kelapa.

Kris masih asik pada kegiatan membaca buku menu itu.. Rasa mangga, rasa vaniㅡ

Tunggu!

Vanila?

Kris mulai teringat sesuatu. Ya, rasa vanila, mengingatkan Kris pada...

"Luhan." Guman Kris lirih.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak terpikir dari tadi!" Rancaunya yang kemudian melempar kasar buku menu itu. Kris buru-buru keluar dari kedai es cream dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya untuk menuju suatu tempat. Butuh waktu tak lebih dari 15 menit untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya, sebuah apartemen yang letaknya berdekatan dengan sebuah kampus ternama di kota besar ini.

Kris segera menuju lantai lima apartemen.

Ting tong ting tong

Dengan tidak sabar menekan bel disisi pintu. Agak lama memang. Tapi kemudian..

Ceklek

"Kris!" Kaget _namja_ bermata rusa penghuni apartemen tersebut ketika melihat Kris berada disana.

Jujur saja, penampilan _namja_ itu terlihat sedikitㅡaneh! Dengan piyama yang berbentuk seperti kostum rusa lengkap dengan penutup kepalanya. Juga ada sandal tidur berukuran besar dengan warna abu-abu berbulu yang ia kenakan di kedua kakinya, dan jangan lupakan boneka rusa berukuran sedang yang kini tengah ia peluk. Kris ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat penampilan _namja_ itu, ia mirip sekali dengan anak tetangganya di apartemen sebelah yang baru berumur 2 tahun, tapi Kris sadar sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk becanda.

"Kau mencari Baekhyun? Hoaammbb.." _Namja_ itu menguap lebar, kelihatan mengantuk sekali. Terang saja! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan jam telah menunjuk pukul setengah 1 malam.

"Ne, Luhan_-ah_! Apa Baekhyun datang menemuimu?" Tanya Kris tak sabar.

"Tungguㅡkau sudah tahu semuanya? Maksudku perihal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berㅡ"

"Tunangan?" Potong Kris cepat.

"Neㅡjadi k-kau tidak marah karena masalah ini?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Kris tersentak. _'Baekhyun tidak menceritakan hal ini pada Luhan.' _Batin Kris.

Kris menggeleng cepat. "Kami dapat menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik."

"Hahh, untunglah. Ku pikir dia bicara bohong dan menutupi masalah ini dariku, ku pikir kau marah atau hal terburuknya hubungan kalian berakhirㅡoh, aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku pasti akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup." Oceh Luhan.

"A-aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun, aku tidak mungkin memutuskan Baekhyun semudah itu." Ucap Kris. Kesimpulan yang dapat Kris ambil adalah sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk melindungi dirinya agar tak terlihat buruk di mata orang lain, ia bahkan rela menyembunyikan perihal dirinya yang sempat menghilang selama 1 bulan setelah terdengarnya kabar pertunangan itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kris. Aku tidak tahu jika Baekhyun akan nekad seperti ini." Luhan terlihat menyesal.

"Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, Lu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku, aku tahu semua ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu." Tanggap Kris.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, merasa Kris masih tak tulus memaafkannya. Melihat hal itu membuat Kris kembali bersuara. "Jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Ucapnya sembari menepuk pundak Luhan pelan mencoba menunjukkan bahwa semunya baik-baik saja.

Luhan menghela nafas lega kemudian sedikit melangkah keluar dari dalam apartemennya, perlahan ia menutup kembali pintu itu dari luar. Kris sedikit heran tapi ia tak mau menanyakannya sebelum Luhan kembali membuka suara.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa membawamu masuk dalam. Aku tidak mau sampai Baekhyun terbangun karena mendengar kita berisik karena ia baru saja tertidur." Jelas Luhan.

Kris menghela nafasnya, sangat lega mendengarnya. "_Ne_, tidak masalah." Ucapnya.

"Aku perhatikan sekarang kau jadi lebih perhatian padanya? Apa kau takut kalah saing dengan Park Chanyeol." Goda Luhan yang mulai berulah.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Chanyeol tidaklah pantas menjadi sainganku." Ucap Kris sedikit sebal. "Ah, sudahlah lupakan! Bukan saatnya untuk membahas ituㅡkau tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang sakit?"

Luhan mengangguk ketika Kris mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Tadi aku sudah menghubungi dokter untuk datang kemari dan memeriksa keadaannya, aku juga sudah menyuapinya bubur dan memaksanya untuk minum obat. Sepertinya demamnya juga sudah mulai turun." Jelas Luhan.

Disana Luhan menatap Kris tajam, entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan benci.

"Jujur saja aku sangat kesal, kalian 2 _namja_ tiang listrik sama saja!" Bentak Luhan yang membuat Kris mendelik kesal karena disebut tiang listrik.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu atau aku tidak akan mau meladenimu!" Ancam Luhan.

"Tapi kau yang lebih dulu menatapku seperti itu." Protes Kris.

Luhan semakin berusaha membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih garang, tapi jadinya malah wajah garang yang gagal karena wajah imutnya tidaklah pantas berekspresi seperti itu.

"Ah, baiklah! Aku menyerah." Ucap Kris menyerah, lebih tepatnya mengalah dan Luhan disana tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dasar!

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang telah Chanyeol lakukan sampai membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu, hah?ㅡ Kau juga, dimana kau saat kejadian itu?" Tanya Luhan kesal.

"Aku berada disana dan aku juga melihat semuanya." Jawab Kris lesu.

"_Mwo_? Kau berada disana dan melihat semuanya tapi kau membiarkannya begitu saja? Astaga~ aku sudah menitipkan dan bahkan mempercayakan Baekhyun sepenuhnya padamu, kenapa kau tidak bisa di andalkan?" Luhan benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, terlalu mendadak dan Chanyeol sungguh menyebalkan. Aku akan membalasnya nanti." Ucap Kris yang ketara sekali tengah kesal saat ini.

"Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Apa Baekhyun tidak menceritakannya padamu?" Tanya Kris balik.

"_Aniyo_. Memangnya apa?" Luhan sudah sangat penasaran.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanya Kris meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja! Cepat ceritakan paㅡ"

"Chanyeol menciumnya." Potong Kris datar.

"Mwo?" Mata rusa milik Luhan kini membulat sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan di tempat lain..

Seorang _namja_ mungil bermata bulat tengah memandang kosong pada kue _tart_ bertuliskan angka 21 di sisi tengahnya. Balkon rumahnya telah ia hias sedemikian rupa sehingga berubah menjadi tempat makan malam romantis. Ia bekerja seharian ini sendirian untuk melakukan semua hal ini. Mulai dari memasak, menghias balkon, sampai membuat kue.

Tapi,

Semua kini sudah tidak berarti lagi baginya, seseorang yang harusnya menjadi tamu spesial di hari ulang tahunnya malah menghancurkan semuanya, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Di hari bahagianya ia justru harus menelan kekecewaan, kecewa pada kekasihnya, kecewa pada kandasnya hubungan mereka, kecewa pada keadaan,

Dan,

Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

_Namja_ bermata bulat itu mulai terisak hebat, emosi telah memuncak. Segera ia raih pisau pemotong kue di sisi kanan meja, dengan tangis histeris ia mencabik-cabik kue ulang tahunnya itu hingga hancur tak berbentuk, _cream_ kue _tart_ itu bahkan sudah mengotori baju terbaik miliknya yang sengaja ia siapkan spesial untuk hari ini.

BRAK..

BRAAKK..

BRUAAKKK!

Di hempaskannya dengan kasar semua makanan yang tadinya telah ia susun rapi diatas meja. "Hiks.."

_Namja_ itu menjatuhkan dirinya kasar, menjambak frustasi rambutnya setelah puas membuat semuanya menjai hancur. "Kau jahat, Yeolli hiks.." Tangisnya pilu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Bisakah kau datang kerumah sekarang juga? -**

Jongin mendadak tersenyum lebar.

Biasanya Jongin tidak akan bisa di ganggu oleh siapapun ketika ia tengah asik bermain video gamenya, tapi saat pesan dari Kyungsoo masuk ke ponselnya dan mengundangnya untuk datang tanpa pikir dua kali Jongin segera beranjak dari kamarnya menuju rumah Kyungsoo dengan segera.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Jongin telah sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. _Namja_ berkulit tan itu berlari berkeliling mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo di dalam sana hingga ia naik kelantai atas karena tak kunjung menemukan sosok mungil kekasihnya di bawah sana.

"_Hyung_!" Jongin berlari dengan sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan Kyungsoo tengah duduk meringkuk di pojok balkon. Keadaan disekitarnya terlihat amat berantakan membuat Jongin tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Semakin mendekat langkah Jongin semakin pelan, susah payah ia berjalan melewati beberapa pecahan piring juga gelas yang berserakan, Jongin juga sempat melihat cake yang tercecer berantakan di bawah lantai.

"_Hyung_, ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya berantakan seperti ini?" Jongin mengguncang agak kasar pundak Kyungsoo sesampainya ia disana karena _namja_ mungil itu tak kunjung meresponnya.

"Hiks.."

Jongin tersentak. "Kau kenapa?ㅡsiapa yang membuatmu menangis, _hyung_? Katakan!" Tanya Jongin tak sabar.

"Hiks.. Jonginie. Huㅡhubunganku dengan Chanyeol su-sudah berakhir hiks.." Isak Kyungsoo.

Deg!

Jongin begitu terkejut mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo namun sesaat kemudian senyum samar terlihat di bibirnya. Jujur saja, hatinya amat sangat senang mendengar berita ini, kalau saja sekarang Jongin sedang sendiri pasti ia sudah berteriak kegirangan.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Kau tidak perlu menangis hanya karena _namja_ seperti dia." Bujuk Jongin.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Jonginie."

Nyutt..

Sakit.

Baru saja ia berbahagia tapi kini sudah harus merasakan sakit lagi.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku, Jonginie. Tapi Chanyeol melupakannya, lihatlah! Aku bahkan telah menyiapkan semua ini khusus untuknya. Chanyeol tidak datang, ia tak menghargai semua usaha yang telah ku buat, apa yang membuatnya berubah, Jonginie? Kenapa dia tak lagi mempedulikanku?!" Cerca Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam, hatinya sangat sakit.

Kyungsoo bilang mereka sudah putus, tapi mengapa ucapan Kyungsoo di hadapannya kini seolah menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

"Baekhyun! Ini semua pasti karena Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Baekhyun? Siapa dia?" Tanya Jongin, ia merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Ba-baekhyun, dia hiks.. diㅡdia tunangan Chanyeol." Air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes berbaur dengan rasa kesal dan marah yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

_'Tunangan?_' Batin Jongin kaget.

Selama ini Jongin tidak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki tunangan. Bukankah ini berita baik?

"_Hyung, _kau tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki tunangan tapi mengapa kau masih saja mengharapkannya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, Jonginie. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mencintai _namja_ itu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Darimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Kesal Jongin karena selalu saja _namja_ bermarga Park itu terlihat sempurna di mata Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol sendiri yang telah mengatakannya padaku, dia sudah berjanji akan meninggalkan Baekhyun secepatnya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa mereka tinggal satu apartemen?" Tanya Jongin penasaran karena selama ini Kyungsoo sering mengeluhkan dirinya yang jarang dapat menginap di apartemen Chanyeol karena kedatangan seorang pengganggu, mungkinkah?

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Kelihatan sekali _namja_ mungil bermata bulat ini sangat tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan yang menyangkut soal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

_'Bagus.. Mari kita bekerja sama Byun Baekhyun!'_ Batin Jongin.

"Ini hari bahagiamu, _hyung._ Tidak seharusnya kau menangis seperti ini." Jongin menghapus air mata di pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Hey, bukankah kau belum mendapat kado dariku?" Jongin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo kemudian menatapnya lekat.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo acuh.

Jongin yang gemas melihat sikap acuh Kyungsoo segera membawa _namja _mungil bermata bulat itu untuk berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"_Kajja_, kita jemput hadiahnya." Seru Jongin bersemangat sembari menggendong tubuh ringan Kyungsoo ala _bridal style_.

"_Ya_! Kim Jongin, turunkan aku!" Teriak Kyungsoo protes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cuaca hari ini panas sekali, Baekhyun_-ah_." Keluh Luhan ketika baru memasuki apartemennya.

Ini sudah 2 hari Baekhyun menginap di apartemen Luhan dan saat ini mereka baru saja pulang dari kampus. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui, _namja_ mungil itu kini bahkan sudah terlihat memposisikan tubuhnya di bawah pendingin ruangan yang terpasang diatas sudut dinding ruang tamu apartemen Luhan.

"Kau mau kubuatkan lemon _ice_ sekalian?" Tanya Luhan yang terlihat akan beranjak menuju dapur.

"Boleh." Jawab Baekhyun singka, _namja_ mungil itu mulai menutup matanya. Nyaman, ia sudah keenakan merasakan hembusan udara dingin yang keluar dari pendingin ruangan diatasnya.

Ting tong ting tong

"Baekhyun_-ah, _bisa kau membuka pintunya?" Teriak Luhan dari arah dapur dengan suara yang tak tanggung-tanggung membuat Baekhyun terpaksa membuka matanya, ia memandang kesal kearah pintu berwarna coklat tua disana.

"_Ne, hyung_." Jawabnya sembari beranjak dari tempat nyamannya menuju pintu utama.

Ceklek.

Bukan lagi pemandangan aneh dan mengejutkan ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun menemukan sosok Kris tengah berdiri didepan pintu sebuah apartemen.

"Masuklah!" Ajak Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum simpul kemudian menuruti ajakan kekasihnya itu untuk masuk kedalam apartemen Luhan, mereka duduk bersebelahan di sebuah sofa panjang yang ada disana.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Kris membuka suara.

"_Ne_. Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik karena Luhan _hyung_ yang merawatku." Jawabnya.

"Syukurlah.. Apa kau tak ingin pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, pasalnya ia sudah mulai merasa nyaman tinggal disini bersama Luhan.

Untuk kembali pulang keapartemen Chanyeol, jujur saja ia belum ada keinginan untuk itu lagipula 2 hari ini tidak ada telfon ataupun pesan dari Junsu_ aboji_ yang menanyakan dimana keberadaanya sekarang, jadi Baekhyun pikir semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

"Aku pasti akan kembali, Kris. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang." Jawab Baekhyun.

"_Waeyo_?ㅡpulanglah! Chanyeol sedang tidak ada di apartemennya saat ini, ia ditugaskan keluar kota 3 hari yang lalu mungkin lusa baru akan kembali. Aku akan lebih mudah mengawasimu disana, Baek" Jelas Kris.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"_Arraseo, a_ku akan pulang hari ini." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya dan Kris tersenyum lebar menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Baekhyun_-ah_, siapa yang datang?" Suara Luhan terdengar, _namja_ bermata rusa itu berjalan mendekat dengan dua gelas lemon _ice_ di tangannya.

"Kris." Guman Luhan setelah melihat Kris berada disana, tanpa banyak bicara Luhan segera memberikan segelas lemon _ice _yang tadi di pegangnya pada Baekhyun dan langsung disambut dengan senang olehnya.

"_Gomawo_." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian mulai meneguk air dingin didalam gelas tersebut, Luhan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terima kasihnya.

"_Hyung_ㅡasaaaaam..." Ringis Baekhyun tiba-tiba, ia bahkan sudah menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"_Mwo_? _Jinjja_?" Kaget Luhan tak percay, segera ia meneguk air dari gelasnya.

"Piuhh.." Luhan meringis, memuntahkan kembali air yang tadi diteguknya kedalam gelas. Jorok!

Ekspresi dua _namja_ bertubuh mungil yang tengah keasaman ini sangatlah lucu untuk di jadikan bahan tertawaan Kris.

"Kenapa minuman ini rasanya bisa begitu aneh?" Gerutu Luhan kesal padahal tadi dia sendiri yang membuatnya -,-

"Mana aku tahu? Bukannya kau yang membuatnya, _hyung_." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Singkirkan! Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi!" Luhan menaruh gelasnya diatas meja dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Luhan mengembungkan pipinya kesal, harapannya akan lemon _ice_ yang ia anggap dapat segera menghilangkan rasa dahaganya hilang sudah, ia bertambah kesal takala melihat Kris yang tengah tertawa puas disana.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, tiang listrik? Apa kau pikir ini lucu?" Tanya Luhan sinis. Kris berhenti tertawa, lebih tepatnya menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"_Aniyo_! Aku tidak menertawakanmu." Elak Kris. "ㅡaku punya nama, panggil aku Kris! Jangan memanggilku tiang listrik. Kau mengerti rusa kecil?" Tekan Kris galak.

"Kau juga tidak memanggilku Luhan. Kau pikir aku senang kau panggil rusa, hah?!" Protes Luhan.

"Tapi kau duluan yang memanggilku tiang listrik!" Ucap Kris tak mau kalah.

"Itu kenyataan! Badanmu memang tinggi menjulang seperti tiang." Balas Luhan.

"Biar saja! Dari pada kauㅡ"

"Apa?" Potong Luhan.

"_Aniyo_.. Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Ucap Kris akhirnya. Meskipun begitu nyatanya mereka berdua tetap saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Ahahaaㅡhey, kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan lagi! _Kajja_! Kalian berdua sangat lucu hahaa.." Kekeh seseorang. Seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya diam ternganga menyaksikan pertengkaran mulut dua _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Byun Baek, apa-apaan kau ini? Kau tidak membelaku tapi malah menertawakanku!" Protes Luhan.

"Itu karena kalian terlihat sangat lucu ketika bertengkar. Wajah kalian jadi terlihat aneh." Tunjuk Baekhyun kearah Kris dan Luhan.

_'Aneh?!'_ Batin Kris.

Kris mendekat kearah Baekhyun, membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Baekhyun tapi itu masih dapat di dengar jelas oleh Luhan.

"Baekhyun_-ah, _dalam situasi seperti apapun aku tetap saja terlihat tampan, percayalah!" Ucap Kris percaya diri, Luhan hanya mendesis meremehkan.

"ㅡhanya wajah rusa inilah yang terlihat sangat aneh tadi." Kris menunjuk Luhan di sampingnya membuat Baekhyun kembali terkekeh.

"_YA_!ㅡkau ingin mulai lagi, eum?" Tanya Luhan kesal, ia bahkan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang seperti orang yang siap untuk memulai perkelahian.

"Sudahlah, Lu! Akui saja kalau kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku." Ucap Kris sombong.

"_Mwo_? Kauㅡaaargh.."

"Ahahaa.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rasa strawberry, _green_ teh, dan vanila. Selamat menikmati.."

"_Ne_, _kamsahamnida_.." Ucap mereka hampir bersamaan kepada seorang _maid _yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Setelah perdebatan panjang dan tak kunjung ada ujungnya akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk pergi mentraktir Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk makan es _cream_ bersama. Mereka sudah berada dikedai es _cream_ sekarang, pesanan mereka juga baru saja datang.

"Kenapa vanila?" Tanya Luhan.

"Eh? Kupikir kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kris balik, pasalnya tadi Kris yang memesankan rasa es _cream_ untuk mereka.

"Seleraku berubah-ubah, Kris. Sekarang aku ingin makan es _cream_ rasa _green_ teh!" Ucap Luhan mulai berulah.

"Kalau begitu pesan saja yang baru." Saran Kris yang mulai menikmati es _cream_ di hadapannya tak ingin terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut.

Lihatlah _namja_ yang satunya, Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tak berisik seperti Luhan, begitu pesanannya datang ia langsung larut dalam kesenangannya sendiri menikmati es _cream_ strawberry-nya.

"Lalu jika aku memesan yang baru, siapa yang akan memakan ini?" Tanya Luhan ribut sembari menunjuk cup es _cream_ vanila di hadapannya.

"Buang saja!" Jawab Kris acuh.

"Jangan di buang, _hyung_! Biar aku saja yang memakannya nanti, sekarang pesanlah yang baru." Seseorang terdengar bersuara, seseorang yang tadinya hanya diam dan larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ku ijinkan makan es _cream_ terlalu banyak karena kau baru saja sembuh." Celetuk Kris, Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau mau rasa _green_ teh kan?ㅡambilah punyaku dan aku akan makan es _cream_ vanila milikmu." Kris mendorong cup es _cream_-nya di depan Luhan, kemudian ia menarik cup es _cream_ rasa vanila itu dan mulai memakannya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Luhan senang.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari _namja_ bermata rusa itu telah lama memendam sebuah rasa. Sebuah rasa yang entahlah apa itu namanya, yang pasti hanya ia sendiri yang mengetahuinya, _namja_ itu akan terus melihat seberapa besar rasa ini sampai pada akhirnya ia yakin bahwa ia telah memilih orang yang tepat untuk hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan terlihat tengah berada di teras sebuah rumah. Sore ini hujan turun lumayan deras, terhitung sudah 3 jam lebih _namja_ tinggi berdiri disana.

_'Baby, kau dimana?'_ Batin _namja_ itu.

Sudah terlalu lama ia berdiri di sana sampai tubuhnya menggigil karena kedinginan, semua ini ia lakukan hanya demi kekasihnya. Ah, tidak! Faktanya yang ia tunggu adalah mantan kekasihnya yang masih amat ia cintai. Salahkah jika _namja_ tinggi itu masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih? Mengingat mantan kekasihnya itu hanya memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak tanpa mendengar persetujuan darinya. 3 hari berada jauh dari kekasihnya membuat ia sadar bahwa ia salah karena tak bisa mengerti dan menghargai perasaan kekasihnya demi seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuknya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh! _Mianhae, baby_.." Rancau _namja_ tinggi itu, ia terus berusaha mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya, berharap ada seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

"Chanyeol!" Terdengar sebuah suara samar memanggil namanya dari arah belakang, suara itu tidak begitu jelas karena tertelan oleh derasnya air hujan yang masih saja turun.

_Namja_ tinggi itu menoleh cepat kearah belakang, awalnya senyumnya mengembang sempurna tapi seketika senyum itu lenyap takala melihat kekasih di hadapannya itu tidak hanya datang seorang diri melainkan dengan seorang _namja_ berkulit tan yang entah siapa ituㅡChanyeol tidak mengenalnya.

_Namja_ tan itu berbagi payung yang sama dengan kekasihya. Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah sebelah tangan _namja_ tan itu terlihat tengah memeluk posesif pinggang mungil kekasihnya, ia bahkan tak merasa iri ketika Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"_Baby_.." Chanyeol mendekat kearah kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. Tak peduli dengan air hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Matanya terlihat tak fokus, tatapannya mirip seperti seseorang yang tengah ketakutan akan kehilangan sesuatu miliknya yang paling berharga. "ㅡsiapa dia?"

Kyungsoo menunduk tak tega menatap Chanyeol yang seperti itu di hadapannya. Ini semua memang salahnya, andai saja malam itu ia tidak gegabah untuk mengambil keputusan pasti sampai detik ini hubungannya dengan Chanyeol masih baik-baik saja karena sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih sangat mencintai _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Kekasih Kyungie _hyung_." Jawab _namja_ tan itu datar.

PLETARR

Bagaikan ada sebuah petir yang menyambarnya, tubuh Chanyeol membeku seketika. "_B-baby_.. Ka-katakan ini tidak benar,_ namja_ ini pasti bercanda, bukan?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan bibir bergetar.

Kyungsoo tetap diam di sana sampai pada akhirnya tangan Chanyeol terulur hendak meraih tangan Kyungsoo, mengetahui hal itu Jongin segera menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Geram Chanyeol.

"Dia kekasihku. Aku yang berhak menentukan siapa saja yang boleh menyentuhnya." Bentak Jongin marah, ia terlalu takut Kyungsoo akan kembali ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku kekasihnya, bukan kau berengsek!" Bentak Chanyeol emosi.

Jongin menyeringai. "Oh, ya? Kalau benar dia bukan kekasihku melainkan kekasihmu, pasti dia akan marah jika aku melakukan ini padanyaㅡ" Jongin membuang asal payung yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo dari hujan, reflek Kyungsoo mengadah keatas, sedikit terkejut dan menebak apa yang akan di lakukan Jongin hingga membuatnya kehujanan seperti ini, tapi detik berikutnya mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat lebar takala mengetahui apa yang kini tengah Jongin lakukan.

Nyutt..

Seperti di hujam beribu-ribu pisau, Chanyeol meremas kuat dadanya. Sakit sekali! Ia tak sanggup melihat semua ini dan lebih memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya.

Kedua bibir itu saling bertautan di bawah derasnya air hujan. Jongin yang memegang kendali permainan mereka tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo, _namja_ mungil itu berontak dan memukuli dada Jongin hingga ciuman mereka terlepas paksa.

Plak!

"Jongin, kauㅡ" Geram Kyungsoo tertahan. Jongin mengusap pelan pipinya yang baru saja menerima tamparan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat hendak mengejar Chanyeol namun Jongin tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia mencegahnya.

"_Waeyo, hyung_? Kau memang kekasihku, wajar bukan jika aku melakukan itu padamu?" Tanya Jongin kesal.

"Mulai sekarang kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo penuh tekanan yang membuat Jongin hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"_Hyung_, baru kemarin malam kita berjaㅡ"

"Ya, kau benar! Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Kau hanya tak sadar jika selama ini aku hanya manfaatkanmu saja. Aku hanya mencintai Chanyeol, bukan kau!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menjauhi Jongin masuk kedalam rumahnya.

BRUAKK

Jongin mendesah lelah, menunduk. Setetes krystal bening lolos dari manik _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut. Sakit, itulah yang kini tengah Jongin rasakan.

_'kau bahkan sudah menyakitiku terlampau dalam, hyung.. Tapi mengapa? Tetap saja aku tidak bisa membencimu..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya! Lihat siapa yang datang." Teriak Chanyeol dari ruang tengah ketika mendengar suara bel pintu utama, Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah membereskan sesuatu dikamarnya segera keluar setelah mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati ruang tengah tempat Chanyeol berada saat ini, ia sempat melirik kearah _namja _tinggi itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu. Entahlah sejak pulang tadi Chanyeol sudah kelihatan aneh, bahkan ia pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Ceklek.

Baekhyun menatap heran pada orang yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. "Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Masuklah, Kris." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Apa Chanyeol ada didalam?"

"_Ne_. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.ㅡes _cream_ strawberry! Kau mau?" Kris menunjukkan sekotak es _cream _strawberry pada Baekhyun.

"aku mauuu.." Teriak Baekhyun bersemangat, Kris hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Baekhyun yang akan berubah kekanakan jika sudah dihadapkan pada apapun yang ia sukai.

"Siapa yang datang?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar di ikuti langkahnya yang berjalan semakin mendekat.

"ㅡKris Wu!" Kaget Chanyeol ketika melihat Kris sudah berada diruang tamunya.

"_Ne_. Bagaimana kabarmu, Chanyeol_-ah_? Ku dengar kau baru pulang hari ini." Sapa Kris basa basi.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu!" Jawabnya acuh yang kemudian kembali masuk kedalam.

"Maafkan sikapnya,_ ne_!" Ucap Baekhyun yang merasa tak enak pada Kris.

"_Gwenchana_, dari dulu aku dan Chanyeol memang tidak pernah akur." Jelas Kris.

"Benarkah? Memangnya apa masalah kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu sebab pastinya. Yang ku tahu ini sudah sangat lama terjadiㅡaku sangat tak menyukai sifat dan sikapnya, menurutku dia terlalu sombong." Jawab Kris.

"Kau aneh! Jika kau tak menyukainya mengapa kau mau datang ke apartemenya?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Sudah pasti jawabannya karena kekasihku ada disini." Jawab Kris sembari mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum menampakkan _eye smile_-nya.

"_Kajja_, kita kedalam untuk menikmati es _cream_ ini sebelum semuanya meleleh." Ajak Kris akhirnya.

"Tapi ada Chanyeol didalam." Ucap Baekhyun takut.

"Abaikan saja, anggap ia tak ada." Kris merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang lebih rendah darinya menuju dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol POV**

Sial sekali!

Hari ini _mood_-ku benar-benar sangat buruk, semua ini karena Kyungsoo. Hatiku sakit sekali, jadi benar apa yang sering _appa_ katakan padaku tentang Kyungsoo yang bermain di belakangku selama ini? Itu tidak boleh terjadi, Kyungsoo harus kembali lagi padaku, Kyungsoo yang ku kenal tidak seperti ini, Kyungsoo kekasihku adalah orang yang setia.

Ketika menemukan Baekhyun dan Kris di ruang tamu tadi, itu semakin memperburuk _mood_-ku dan membuatku lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar dari pada mendengar apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, benar-benar tidak penting! Hah, sekarang pikiranku mulai kacau dan otakku terasa panas, aku butuh air sekarang juga. Sedari tadi pikiranku kalut karena Kyungsoo membuat kepalaku seolah hampir pecah rasanya.

Ck!

Lihatlah! Apa ini?

Sekarang mereka berdua dengan seenaknya menggunakan dapurku untuk berpacaran. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju lemari es dipojok ruangan ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang mampir di telingaku.

Itu suara Kris!

"Apakah rasanya enak?" Kris mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah asik melahap es _cream-_nya. Mengelikan sekali! Lihatlah wajah _namja_ tiang listrik itu, kelihatannya senang sekali.

Semua orang tahu bagaimana besarnya rasa sayang _appa-_ku pada Baekhyun, jika Kris berani merebutnya maka siap-siap saja kau tiang listrik untuk di benci _appa_ dan akan di coret dari daftar rekan kerja terbaik di perusahaan _appa, _kau akan kembali ke negara asalmu di Cina dan hiduplah bahagia disana tanpa Byun Baekhyun.

Woww...

Kelihatannya sangat menarik!

"Ini enak sekali, Kris. Kau mau mencobanya?" Tawar Baekhyun dan Kris mengangguk menerima tawaran itu.

"Buka mulutmu.. Aaa~"

Teruskan saja! Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana ini akan berlanjut. Baekhyun mendekatkan sesendok es _cream_ berwarna pink itu kemulut Kris yang langsung di lahap oleh si tiang listrik itu.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata strawberry sangat lezat." Ucap Kris setelah menelan es _cream_ dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus sering-sering memakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan strawberry agar kau semakin tahu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi rasanya sangat asam, Baekhyun_-ah_." Ucap Kris.

"_Aniyo_! Hanya sedikit asam, kau memang selalu berlebihan." Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat kesal karena perbuatannya itu.

"Ck! Menggelikan sekali." Ledekku.

Kris berbalik ketika mendengar suaraku barusan, ia juga memberi tatapan tak suka padaku yang berdiri tak jauh darinya saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kris.

"Menurutmu?" Tanyaku balik. Aku sudah berniat pergi dari sana tapi kemudian aku teringat sesuatu milikku yang tertinggal di Baekhyun.

"Oh,_ ne_. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatuㅡkembalikan _creadit card-_ku! Ini sudah lebih dari sebulan kau membawanya bukan?" Pintaku.

Baekhyun hampir tersedak es _cream_ yang sedang ia makan, sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah ketakutan. "Ah, i-itu _mi-mianhae_, Chanyeol_-ah_. A-aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya dan benda itu hilang." Jelas Baekhyun tergagap.

"_Mwo_? Kau menghilangkannya?ㅡBodoh!" Umpatku kesal.

"_Ya_! Kau jangan membentaknya, kau tidak dengar Baekhyun sudah meminta maaf lagipula dia tidak sengaja." Suara Kris terdengar tak terima.

"Kau jangan membelanya!" Geramku.

"Ini masalah konyol Park Chanyeol, kau tidak perlu emosi seperti itu. Lebih baik hubungi pihak bank sekarang juga." Usul Kris.

"Kau memang sama saja dengannya!" Kesalku.

Aku segera keluar dari sana, malas sekali jika harus berlama-lama melihat mereka. Sesaat setelah menghubungi pihak bank yang bersangkutan, aku segera menghubungi nomor yang harusnya bertanggung jawab penuh atas kejadian ini.

Tutt tutt tut..

"_Yeoboseo_.." Terdengar sebuah suara di seberang sana.

"_Appa_ Baekhyun menghilangkan kartu kreditku." Aduku tanpa basa basi.

"Kau sudah menghubungi pihak bank?"

Apa-apaan ini! Bahkan suara _appa_ tidak terdengar terkejut sama sekali. "Sudah." Balasku malas.

"Lain kali aku akan memberinya kartu kredit sendiri."

_Ya_! Bukan itu yang ku mau! Yang ku inginkan bersikaplah sedikit tegas pada _namja_ pendek itu.

"_Appa_ tidak memarahinya?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

"Untuk apa? Semuanya sudah terjadi bukan? Aku memarahinya juga tidak ada gunanya, benda itu tidak akan kembali, lagipula kau sudah menghubungi pihak bank, jadi bukankah sudah tidak ada masalah lagi?" Ucap _appa_ panjang lebar.

"_Ne, gomawo_ karena _appa_ telah membelanya. Aku menyesal karena sudah menelefonmu dan mengadu pada orang yang salah." Omelku.

"Bicara apa kaㅡ"

Klik

Segera ku matikan saja sambungan telfonnya sebelum _appa_ kembali mengoceh untuk membela bocah itu. Huh! Menyebalkan..

Drrt drrtt..

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

** - Berkunjunglah kerumah minggu depan bersama Baekhyun, appa merindukan kalian. -**

"Aish!"

**Chanyeol POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoekㅡuhuk uhuk.."

"Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun yang langsung menerobos masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Chanyeol, tadinya ia bermaksud untuk memasukkan pakaian Chanyeol yang baru saja selasai ia lipat kedalam lemari tapi ia tersentak ketika mendengar suara muntah seseorang disana.

"_Aigo~_ kau sakit? Apa karena kehujanan kau jadi demam begini?" Ucap Baekhyun khawatir sembari memijat tengkuk Chanyeol.

"Keluar kau!" Usir Chanyeol terengah karena efek muntah barusan.

"_Aniyo_. Jangan bebal seperti ini. _Kajja_, kuantar kau keranjangmu." Baekhyun mengandeng paksa tangan Chanyeol yang berjalan sempoyongan, kepalanya terasa berat karena kehujanan tadi sore.

"Aku akan menelfon dokter, tunggulah sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun setelah membantu Chanyeol berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"Tidak perlu!" Guman Chanyeol yang mulai mengenakan selimutnya. Baekhyun mengangguk menuruti, ia keluar dari sana namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali masuk kedalam dengan membawa sebaskom air dingin dan sebuah handuk kecil.

_'Cepat sekali dia tertidur.'_ Batin Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol sudah tertidur pulas padahal ia mau menawari _namja_ tinggi itu makan dan minum obat pada akhirnya yang di lakukan Baekhyun disana hanya mengompres kening Chanyeol dengan telaten.

"Babyㅡ" Igau Chanyeol gelisah dalam tidurnya, peluh dingin juga mulai keluar membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo." Guman Baekhyun menebak.

"_Hajima_ㅡjangan pergi dengan _namja_ itu" Kembali rancauan tak jelas itu keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

"Tenanglah.." Ucap Baekhyun lirih yang kembali membasahi handuk dikening Chanyeol yang telah mengering.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting tong ting tong.

Ceklek.

"_Hyung_ㅡdarimana kau tahu alamat apartemen ini?" Kaget Baekhyun ketika menemukan Luhan sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol pagi ini.

Luhan langsung menerobos masuk kedalam dengan seenaknya. "Aku bertanya pada Kris." Jawabnya.

"A-apaㅡ"

"Baekhyun, perbaiki dasiku!" Teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya yang tanpa sadar telah memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan segera kembali, _hyung_ㅡ"

"Tunggu!ㅡChanyeol belum berangkat kerja?" Tanya Luhan sedikit terkejut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol berangkat agak siang hari ini, kemarin malam ia sakit, aku sudah menyarankannya untuk tidak berangkat kerja hari ini tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Aish.." Teriakan lebih kencang terdengar kembali dan kali ini disertai langkah kaki yang mulai berjalan mendekat.

"_Annyeong_, Chanyeol_-ssi_." Sapa Luhan ketika sosok Chanyeol mulai terlihat namun sepertinya Chanyeol tak menghiraukan sapaan itu, ia hanya mendesis sebal kemudian menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Cepatlah datang ketika ku panggil!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"_Ne, mian_." Ucap Baekhyun tertunduk dan mulai memasang dasi dileher Chanyeol.

"_Ya, _Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menoleh ketika merasa namanya disebut, itu Luhan yang melakukannya.

"Bisakah kau katakan pada _appa_-mu untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini saja? Kupikir kau tidak menyukai semua ini." Ucap Luhan berusaha terlihat biasa padahal kini ia tengah menahan emosinya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Tentu saja ini akan menjadi urusanku, Baekhyun sahabataku dan tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukan sahabatku seperti itu!" Kesal Luhan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun. "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya.

"Di-dia Luhan _hyung_, sahabatku." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, ia kembali menatap Luhan disana. "Bukankah semua ini karenamu, Luhan!ㅡ" Tekan Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"...jika saja dulu kau tidak berulah, tidak mungkin Baekhyun terseret dalam semua masalah ini. Seharusnya kau yang bertanggung atas semua kekacauan ini."

Chanyeol beranjak dari hadapan Baekhyun kemudian berjalan keluar melewati Luhan setelah membawa tas kerjanya.

"Hey, kau. Tunggu!" Teriak Luhan geram.

"_Hyung_, sudahlah.." Cegah Baekhyun. "Jangan pedulikan kata-katanya, dia memang selalu seperti itu."

Luhan menghela nafas lelah. "Aku merasa semakin bersalah padamu. Benar apa yang Chanyeol katakan, seharusnya aku yang berada disini untuk menghadapi _namja_ menyebalkan seperti dia. _Mianhae_, _jeongmal mianhae_.."

"_Aniyo_, apa-apaan kau ini?ㅡjangan pernah memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol atau aku tidak akan mau menyapamu selama seminggu." Ancam Baekhyun serius.

Luhan sudah akan membuka suaranya kembali tapi ketika kata-kata ancaman Baekhyun cepat meresap masuk kedalam otanya membuat niatnya tersebut urung. "_Arraseo_." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang pada akhirnya tak lagi bersuara, ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur di ikuti Luhan. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang lain..

Baekhyun mendekat kearah meja makan disana.

_'Dia meminum susunya..'_ Batin Baekhyun senang, tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum telah mengembang di bibirnya ketika melihat gelas susu itu isinya sudah berkurang setengah. Ini pertama kali sarapan buatannya di sentuh oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa ini racun?" Celetuk Luhan tiba-tiba dengan pancake yang memenuhi mulutnya, ia berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Kalau racun kenapa kau mau memakannya?" Sindir Baekhyun sebal.

"Aku kelaparan hehee.." Kekeh Luhan.

"_Ish_, kau ini. Apa masakanku sebegitu buruk rasanya?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan singkat yang membuat senyum Baekhyun seketika merekah.

"ㅡumm, maksudku ini tidak hanya sekedar buruk tapi sudah tergolong sangat buruk." Lanjut Luhan yang kemudian tertawa puas.

"_Aish_, selalu saja mengerjaiku." Ucap Baekhyun semakin merasa sebal.

"Aku bosan sekali, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan keluar." Ajak Luhan setelah tawanya reda.

"_Mianhae_,_ hyung_. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Tao hari ini." Tolak Baekhyun yang kini terlihat sibuk menyimpan puding strawberry yang baru saja ia buat kedalam lemari es.

"ㅡbagaimana kalau kau ikut aku saja lagipula kau belum pernah bertemu Tao sebelumnya, bukan?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Eum, baiklah. Ku pikir itu tidak buruk, aku juga penasaran dengan _dongsaeng namja_ tiang listrik itu. Apakah dia juga menyebalkan sama seperti _hyung-_nya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau selalu saja bertengkar dengan Kris jika sudah bertemu, untunglah akhir-akhir ini Kris sangat sibuk jadi aku tak perlu pusing mendengarkan perdebatan konyol kalian berdua." Gerutu Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Tao anak yang manis, _hyung_. Aku jamin kau akan cepat menyukainya." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At hospital..**

Drrt drrtt drrtt..

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, sebuah sms dari Minseok terlihat disana. "Aku ingin jus strawberry." Celetuk Baekhyun beralasan, ia tak ingin sampai Luhan curiga jika ia akan pergi menemui Minseok.

"Pergilah, kau bisa percayakan Tao padaku, Baekhyun_-ah_." Tanggap Luhan.

Benarkah apa yang Baekhyun katakan? Luhan akan cepat menyukai Tao apalagi mereka berdua berasal dari negara yang sama, Cina. Lihatlah_ namja_ mata panda itu memang sangat menggemaskan. Sifatnya yang manja dan sedikit kekanakan membuat Baekhyun ingin selalu melindunginya. Mereka berdua kini tengah menikmati puding strawberry yang tadi sempat di buat Baekhyun.

"Aku tinggal sebentar, _ne_." Pamit Baekhyun.

"_Ne_." Jawab mereka hampir bersamaan. Dasar!

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sampai ke Korea, Tao? Apa kau mengikuti tiang listrik itu?" Tanya Luhan yang mulai membuka suaranya sesaat setelah Baekhyun pergi. Ia tak mungkin membicarakan Kris bersama Tao di depan Baekhyun, jika ia sampai perkataanya menyinggung sudah di pastikan Baekhyun akan ngambek padanya.

"Tiang listrik?" Bingung Tao.

"Ah, maksudku Kris." Ralat Luhan cepat.

"Tentu saja aku harus mengikutinya, _ge_. Kris _gege_ itu tunanganku." Jelas Tao.

PRAANKK

Piring kecil berisi puding yang dipegang Luhan mendadak terjatuh begitu saja.

"A-apa?! Tunangan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Hahh.. Akhirnya Chapter ini selesai juga..

Mian kalau moment ChanBaeknya masih minim..

oke, Review juseyooooo... :D

**Big thanks to :**

**Kim Eun Seob :**

Chanyeol emang udah kelihatan nyebelin dichapter ini.. Cinta Kris ke Baekhyun akan terjawab dichap selanjutnya. Terus baca ya chingu.. makasih buat reviewnya :)

**SyJessi22 :**

Sengaja dibuat banyak moment ChanSoo-nya terlebih dahulu biar kedekatan antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lebih terasa#iniapa? Peran Kyungsoo disini emang dibuat egois + nyebelin, sama kayak Chanyeol. Kalau Jongdae itu karena dia orangnya agak susah buat dengar penjelasan orang lain. Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya chingu.. makasih buat reviewnya :)

**Baekrisyeol :**

Mau klalifikasi nih chingu, sebenernya foto yang ditunjukin Kyungsoo ke Jongin itu foto mereka sendiri. Ini author pengenya update cepet juga chingu, tapi entahlah otak saya lagi mampet#apaini? Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**Cozalou laya : **

Mian baru bisa bales reviewnya sekarang, iya ini udah dilanjut.. Siapa orang yang ngikutin Baekhyun? Udah terjawab dichap kemarin.. Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya chingu.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**Kim Seonna : **

Mian baru bisa balas reviewnya sekarang. Peran Chanyeol disini emang dibuat nyebelin chingu. Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

** .HardShipper : **

iya sama author juga kesel banget sama Kyungsoo disini#Nah Loh. Sweet moment ChanBaeknya pasti ada, ditunggu terus ya chingu.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**Novey : **

Mian baru bisa bales reviewnya sekarang. ff ini pertama kali publish disini chingu, mungkin itu ff yang kebetulan judul dan main castnya sama. Mungkin bakal tamat sebelum sampai 10 chap.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**baekhyunniewife :**

mian baru bisa bales reviewnya sekarang. Siapa orang yang ngikutin Baekhyun udah terjawab dichap kemarin ya chingu. Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya.. makasih buat reviewnya chingu :)

**Jung Eunhee : **

Tetap yakin kalau ChanBaek bakal bersatu. Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya chingu.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**baekyeolidiots :**

Memang sengaja dibuat banyak moment Chansoo-nya tapi moment ChanBaek-nya pasti ada kok chingu, ditunggu aja..Makasih buat reviewnya :)

** :**

Krishun?#bisajadi. Jongin cinta sama Kyungsoo karena dari awal emang udah cinta sama Kyungsoo#mutermulu. Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya chingu.. Makasi buat reviewnya :)

**Riyoung17 :**

Iya ini udah dilanjut chingu, terus baca chap selanjutnya.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**MinwooImitasi : **

Annyeong chingu, selamat membaca semoga terhibur.. Bikin crak pair? Ntar Luhan sama siapa? Akan terjawab dichapter selanjutnya. Terus baca ya chingu.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**ssnowish :**

KrisBaek? Oke chingu, terus baca chapter selanjutnya yaa.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**KyuuLawliet :**

iya gak'papa :) Baekhyun sama Kris aja? Yakin nih gak bakal nyesel? Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya.. makasih buat reviewnya :)

**lili :**

Peran Chansoo disini emang nyebelin chingu. Rahasia Kris akan terbongkar dichap selanjutnya. Terus baca ya chingu.. Makasih buat reviewnya :


	6. Chapter 6

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, KaiSoo, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Lu, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kris heran ketika menemukan Luhan sudah berada didepan pintu apartemennya ketika ia pulang dari kantor, Kris dapat menebak jika _namja_ bermata rusa itu telah menunggunya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, terlihat jelas dari ekpresi wajahnya yang sudah menunjukkan rasa bosan dan tak sabar.

Luhan tak menjawab, ia menatap mata Kris dengan benci kemudian...

Plak!

Kris melotot kaget sembari mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas dan memerah akibat tamparan keras Luhan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Bentak Kris marah tapi tetap mencoba untuk menahannya sampai Luhan menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun!" Tekan Luhan.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Kris tak paham.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya Kris!" Ucap Luhan yang berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Bicara apa kaㅡ"

"Zitao!" Potong Luhan.

Deg

Kris mulai merasa tak enak ketika Luhan mulai menyebut nama Tao. "Dia tunanganmu, bukan?" Tekan Luhan sinis.

"A-apa?"

"Tega sekali kau membohongi Baekhyun. Apa salah Baekhyun padamu, hah? Baekhyun sangat tulus mencintaimu, tapi mengapa kau melakukan semua ini padanya? Brengsek kau!" Umpat Luhan.

Kris menarik tangan Luhan bermaksud menyeret namja mungil itu masuk kedalam apartemennya agar tak menggangu ketenangan tetangga sekitar tapi Luhan berontak, berusaha melepaskan diriya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sinis Luhan, ia menghentakkan kasar tangan Kris.

"ㅡapa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun setelah dia mengetahui semua ini?" Seolah tak puas Luhan kembali menyudutkan Kris.

"Baekhyun tidak akan mengetahui semua ini jika kau tak memberitahunya, Lu." Ucap Kris lirih, seperti memohon secara tak langsung.

"Begitukah?ㅡkau pikir aku memihakmu." Ucap Luhan remeh.

"Kuberi kau waktu jika kau tak juga memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun maka aku sendiri yang akan bertindak." Ancamnya.

"Tapi aku sungguh mencintainya." Ucap Kris.

Luhan tertawa mengejek. "Mencintai kau bilang? Kau hanya memanfaatkannya demi tunanganmu yang membutuhkannya."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah memaksanya untuk melakukan itu semua." Elak Kris.

"Apa kau mau tunanganmu mati, hah?" Marah Luhan.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Bentak Kris.

"Kau seharusnya mengenal bagaimana Baekhyun. Dia bukan orang yang bisa berdiam diri ketika melihat orang lain susah, Baekhyun selalu memberikan apa yang ia mampu berikan."

"ㅡaku curiga, jangan-jangan kau sudah mengincarnya sejak lama mengingat kejadian seperti ini sangat mustahil jika hanya disebut suatu kebetulan semata. Dulu kau bahkan harus rela mengeluarkan tenaga dan materimu yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit itu hanya untuk mendapatkan donor waktu itu. Tentu saja kau masih mengingat semuanya, bukan?" Tanya Luhan.

Kris mengacak kasar rambutnya, batinnya mengumpat berkali-kali yang entah di tujukan pada siapa.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa sekarang mulutmu itu telah biㅡ"

"Ya, kau benar! Semua tebakanmu memang benar." Potong Kris cepat.

Semuanya sudah terlanjur terbongkar jadi tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan semua ini lagi, cepat atau lambat Baekhyun pasti juga akan mengetahuinya seperti yang sering Junmyeon katakan selama ini. Kris sangat mengenal bagaimana sosok Luhan yang tidak akan berhenti berusaha sampai apa yang di inginkannya tercapai.

"A-aku memang sudah mengincar Baekhyun sejak lama, tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu saat Baekhyun dan _eomma_-nya terlibat kecelakaan mobil."

"Selama itukah?" Kaget Luhan.

Kris mengangguk cepat.

"Kupikir aku yang mengenalmu lebih dahulu, jadi kau berusaha mendekatiku agar bisa mengenal dan berteman dengan Baekhyun, begitu?" Tanya Luhan menebak.

Satu anggukan dari Kris terlihat lagi.

"Lalu mengapa kau menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihmu jika kau sudah memiliki tunangan? Jelaskan padaku!" Perintah Luhan tak sabar.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali jika aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak bohong!" Geram Kris frustasi.

"Bagaimanapun juga kelak kau harus memilih satu di antara mereka. Apa kau tega meninggalkan Tao? Ingatlah! Dia sedang sakit dan sangat membutuhkanmu. Kau akan menyakiti perasaan mereka jika kau tetap mempertahankan hubungan yang seperti ini." Jelas Luhan.

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya." Ucap Kris.

"Sampai kapan, hah?ㅡapa sampai salah satu dari mereka mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya?" Tanya Luhan marah.

Kris diam, ekpresi wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan gelisah. "Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun, hanya itulah jalan yang terbaik."

"Tidak!" Kris tetap kukuh.

"Ikhlaskan dia bersama Chanyeol."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Baekhyun milikku!" Marah Kris tak terima.

"Tapi Chanyeol tunangannya."

Kris tersenyum sinis. "Tapi Baekhyun tidak mencintainya, Baekhyun hanya mencintaiku."

"Ya, hanya untuk saat ini. Tapi keadaan akan berubah ketika nanti Baekhyun mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya." Sergah Luhan.

"Brengsek kau!" Umpat Kris.

"Kau lebih busuk dariku!ㅡbahkan aku baru tahu kabar ini dari seseorang jika kau sempat pergi meninggalkannya selama satu bulan tanpa kabar apapun ketika mengetahui Baekhyun telah bertunangan dengan Chanyeol, kau bahkan tak berkata jujur padaku mengenai hal itu. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya ia saat itu? Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca pada dirimu sendiri? Kau bahkan sudah bertunangan selama 4 tahun dengan Tao, rasanya sudah tidak pantas jika kau marah ketika Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang salah, karena kesalahan yang telah kau buat padanya sangatlah besar." Balas Luhan.

"Pergi kau!" Usir Kris.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengusirku karena memang aku sudah akan angkat kaki dari sini, aku muak melihatmu. Camkan kata-kataku!" Ucap Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia angkat kaki dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_.." Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Luhan ketika melihat _namja_ itu sedang makan di kantin kampus sendirian.

"ㅡkenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja di rumah sakit kemarin? Akukan hanya pergi sebentar."

Luhan tak menjawab, ia menepis pelan tangan Baekhyun di pundaknya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"Kau kenapa?ㅡada masalah? Ceritalah.." Saran Baekhyun namun Luhan tetap diam, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang entahlah.. Sulit untuk diartikan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol sekarang?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan dia? Aneh!" Heran Baekhyun, ia meletakkan jus strawberry dan roti isi yang sebelumnya sempat ia pesan diatas meja.

"Sudah jawab saja!" Ucap Luhan sedikit memaksa.

"Masih sama saja, dia tetap menyebalkan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Dari dulu kau memang tak pandai merayu." Sindir Luhan.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal mendengar sindiran itu. "Biar saja! Aku tidak peduli, yang penting masih ada Kris yang mencintaiku."

Deg

Nama itu lagi!

Nama yang membuat Luhan geram jika mengingatnya.

"Baekhyun_-ah_. Ini hanya seandainya jadi kau jangan marah, _arrachi_?"

"Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai menggigit roti isinya.

"Karena itu dengarkan!" Kesal Luhan.

"_Ne_." Balasnya singkat yang mulai mengunyah roti yang terasa penuh dalam mulutnya.

"Seandainya Kris ketahuan mempunyai kekasih selain dirimu, bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan sedikit tak enak.

Baekhyun mendadak berhenti mengunyah, ia menatap Luhan kesal disana. "_Hyung_, kau merusak nafsu makanku." Rengeknya.

"Aku hanya bilang seandainya, Baekhyun_-ah_. Kau ini berlebihan sekali." Kesal Luhan.

"Baiklah aku jawab, seandainya Kris ketahuan berselingkuh aku akan segera memaafkannya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Semudah itu?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Itukan hanya seandainya jadi mudah saja untuk memaafkannya."

"Jika itu adalah sebuah kenyataan, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan malas. "Hari ini kau sangat banyak bertanya, aku jadi malas denganmu!" Ucap Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Jawab saja apa susahnya!" Ucap Luhan kesal, ia segera meraih gelas jus jeruk di sampingnya dan meneguk isinya.

"_Ne_. Kalau Kris ketahuan selingkuh di belakangku maka aku akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang pernah kau lakukan saat akan di jodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol. Puas kau?!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Apㅡuhuk.. uhuk.." Luhan tersedak jus jeruknya sedangkan Baekhyun disana menatapnya datar tanpa ada minat untuk menolong, _mood_-nya sudah terlanjur buruk karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol dari Luhan.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai berani melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!" Ancam Luhan setelah batuknya mereda.

"ㅡsudah sana makan lagi rotimu!" Suruh Luhan.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Baekhyun malas.

"Cepat makan atau ku paksa roti ini masuk kedalam mulutmu!" Paksa Luhan.

"Kau bukan _eomma_-ku jadi jangan memaksaku." Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"_Arraseo_, kau masih ada kelas bukan? Aku akan menunggumu sampai pulang." Ucap Luhan mengalah.

"Kau langsung pulang saja tak perlu menungguku, _hyung_. Lagipula aku ada janji dengan Kris." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menurutimu jika kau habiskan makan siangmu ini." Luhan menyodorkan roti isi dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah kenyang,_ hyung_!" Baekhyun menjauhkan roti itu dari hadapannya.

"Kenyang bagaimana? Roti ini hanya berkurang satu gigitan saja, lihatlah badanmu itu semakin hari semakin kurus saja." Sindir Luhan.

Baekhyun tak mendengar ocehan Luhan, ia sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Hening.

Baekhyun pikir Luhan sudah beranjak dari sana..

"Baekhyun_-ah _.."

Baekhyun segera menurunkan ponsel di hadapnya ketika mendengar suara memanggil namanya, ternyata rusa bermulut cerewet itu masih betah berada disana.

"Aku _eomma_-mu. Buka mulutmu, sayang.. _Eomma_ akan menyuapimu." Ucap Luhan yang menirukan suara seorang _yeoja _sembari mendekatkan roti isi itu kemulut Baekhyun. Itu terlihat sangat buruk!

"Jangan seperti itu! Kau membuatku takut. " Baekhyun begidik.

"_Kajja_, makan rotimu!"

"_Aniyo_!"

"Makan!"

"_Shireo_!"

"Byun Baekhyuuunn.."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun tajam, memaksa roti itu masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun yang sengaja ia tutup rapat-rapat kemudianㅡ

Sreett

PRANKK

Kedua mata _namja_ mungil itu saling berpandangan dengan tatapan sama-sama terkejut. Baekhyun menatap Luhan kesal, sedangkan Luhan menatap Baekhyun seolah berkata '_mianhae_'.

"Sekarang apalagi?" Tanya Baekhyun hampir marah karena tangan Luhan yang tak sengaja menyenggol gelas jus jeruknya hingga semua isinya tumpah mengenai baju Baekhyun.

"XI LUHAAAAAANN.." Teriaknya kesal dengan lengkingan memekang telinga khas miliknya yang membuat mereka berdua mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada di kantin kampus tersebut.

"Hehee.. Jangan marah, _ne_! _Kajja_, kita pergi ketoilet untuk membersihkannya." Ajak Luhan yang cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun agar segera beranjak dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck, ini sangat susah dibersihkan, tetap saja meninggalkan warna yang jelek seperti ini." Rengek Baekhyun yang tengah membersihkan kemejanya di toilet.

"_Ahjumma_ pasti bisa menghilangkannya, Baekhyun_-ah_. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Luhan membanggakan pembantu di apartemenya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal, ia menatap Luhan tajam, rasanya ingin sekali ia mencekik leher _namja_ bermata rusa di hadapannya yang kini tengah menatapnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikipun, bahkan kini ia sudah memasang cengiran bodoh di wajahnya.

"Eummphhtt.. Lepaashhㅡ" Lamunan Baekhyun tentang rencana mem-_bully_ Luhan buyar seketika, ia dan Luhan saling melempar pandang ketika mendengar sebuah suara desahan mencurigakan yang mereka yakini berasal dari salah satu bilik toilet di ujung sana.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan dengan tegas bahwa kau tidak lagi mencintaiku." Suara lainnya terdengar.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah mengatakan hal tersebut kemarin. Benar! Aku memang tidak mencintaimu. Dari dulu, tidak pernah!" Bentaknya.

BRUAAKK

Pintu bilik toilet terbuka kasar, seorang _namja_ mungil keluar dari sana dengan keadaan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan. Ia mengusap jijik bibirnya, sesaat kemudian seorang _namja_ lainnya terlihat keluar dari sana juga. Ia menarik kasar tangan _namja_ mungil itu, mengapit tubuh mungil tersebut di pojok toilet tanpa menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi menatap mereka heran.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Jongin.." Serunya.

_Namja_ yang mengapit _namja_ mungil itu menoleh cepat.

"Ah, Luhan _sunbae_." Ucapnya terkejut, ia melonggarkan apitannya pada _namja_ mungil itu yang kemudian setengah berlari keluar meninggalkan toilet menyisakan _namja_ mungil itu sendirian.

_Namja_ mungil itu terlihat mengusap kasar bibirnya kembali, beberapa saat kemudian ia beralih menatap kearah Baekhyun, tatapannya penuh kebencian.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya sinis.

"A-aku tidak melihat apapun, Kyungsoo_-ya_." Jawab Baekhyun, ia menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan tajam Kyungsoo. Terlalu beresiko memulai pertengkaran di hadapan Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan mengetahui semuanya.

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan yang sama, hampir saja ia menarik kerah kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan jika tak ada Luhan yang mencegahnya.

"Aku juga melihatnya, tidak hanya Baekhyun! Jika kau marah, luapkan padaku juga!" Ucap Luhan datar tapi tegas.

Kyungsoo hanya mengumpat kesal kemudian bergegas keluar dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin salah satu _hoonbae_ di kelas dance yang ku ketuai." Jelas Luhan ketika ia berjalan keluar area kampus bersama Baekhyun. "ㅡlalu siapa Kyungsoo? Apa dia teman satu jurusanmu? Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kyungsoo itu kekasih Chanyeol."

"A-apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata yang sudah melebar sempurna, ia terkejut.

"Mengapa ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu, _hyung_? Apa kau terkejut? Kupikir kau sudah mengetahui berita ini

sebelumnya." Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"_Pabbo_! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku sebelumnya." Jawab Luhan.

"ㅡkurang ajar sekali Park Chanyeol itu! Menduakanmu dengan seenaknya, aku akan segera membuat perhitungan dengannya."

"Tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula apa yang ingin kau harapkan dari perhitungan tersebut?" Tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkan dia bersikap lebih baik lagi padamu." Jawab Luhan.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil, jangan buang tenagamu dengan percuma, _hyung_! Kau tidak tahu sebesar apa Chanyeol mencintai Kyungsoo selama ini." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya harus dicoba terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun_-ah_."

"Ish.. Selalu saja berambisi pada urusan orang lain padahal menaklukan _namja_ incarannya sendiri ia tak mampu." Sindir Baekhyun lirih.

Pletak!

"_Appo~_" Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya pelan, satu jitakan berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna disana.

"ㅡaku tidak menyindirmu!" Elak Baekhyun kesal.

"Sudah jelas terlihat, Baek! Tak perlu mengelak lagi." Balas Luhan senang ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Luhan masih betah mengoceh tentang rencananya yang akan mengajak Chanyeol berbicara, ia tak menyadari ketika Baekhyun sudah berjalan cepat menuju gerbang kampus meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

Sebuah senyuman cerah mengembang dibibir Baekhyun ketika ia menemukan Kris berada di depan gerbang kampusnya..

"Kris." Sapanya. "Kupikir kau hanya becanda ketika mengatakan akan menjemputku hari ini."

Luhan yang tersadar segera mengikuti langkah Baekhyun ketika melihat keberadaan Kris disana dan ia jelas menatap tak suka akan kedatangan _namja_ tinggi itu, Kris sangat tahu akan hal tersebut karena ia sempat melirik sekilas kearah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, eum?" Tanya Kris mencoba menghiraukan keberadaan Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa akhir-akhir ini perhatianmu semakin banyak padaku. Jujur saja, aku sangat senang." Jawabnya.

Kris hanya tersenyum tapi jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa sakit, ia baru menyadari jika selama ini dirinya telah menyiakan keberadaan Baekhyun. Pantas saja Luhan menganggapnya hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun semata, tidak ada yang tahu betapa besar cintanya pada _namja_ mungil itu.

"Kau mau mampir kekedai es _cream_ terlebih dahulu sebelum ku antar pulang?" Tawar Kris.

"Eumm, boleh. Aku juga sedang ingin makan es _cream_ strawberry. Luhan _hyung_, kau mau ikut bersama kami sekalian?" Ajak Baekhyun yang membuat Kris mendadak menjadi sedikit panik dan khawatir.

"Baekhyun_-ah, _kita pergi berdua saja, _ne_." Usul Kris.

Baekhyun menatap Kris bingung.

"Sepertinya Kris keberatan jika aku ikut serta, Baekhyun_-ah_. Huftt.. Padahal aku ingin sekali makan es _cream_ vanila." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau tidak boleh ikut, _hyung_? Tentu saja boleh, benarkan Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"_Ne_, te-tentu." Jawab Kris terpaksa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bajumu kotor?" Tanya Kris saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kedai es _cream_.

"_Ne_. Luhan _hyung_ menumpahkan jus jeruknya disini." Jawab Baekhyun sembari menunjuk kemejanya yang terkena noda.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Elak Luhan.

"Tapi tetap saja tumpah." Timpal Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kris, marahi dia! Biasanya kau cepat tanggap jika ada kejadian seperti ini, kenapa sekarang diam saja?" Tanya Baekhyun heran melihat sikap aneh Kris yang lebih diam dari biasanya.

"ㅡkau banyak berkeringat hari ini, apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir sembari mengusap keringat di dahi Kris.

"Ti-tidak." Ucap Kris gugup.

"Kris sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Baekhyun_-ah_. Ada yang menganjal di otaknya." Celetuk Luhan.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah Luhan yang duduk dibelakang. "Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan membuat Kris menatapnya tajam melalui kaca spion yang terpasang

diatas tapi tak sedikitpun _namja_ bermata rusa itu merasa risih ataupun takut.

"Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Kau tahu tidak apa saja hal-hal tersebut?" Tanya Luhan yang semakin membuat Kris geram.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Akan ku beritahu. Yang pertama, Kris memikirkanku. Kedua, memikirkanmu. Ketiga, memikirkan Zitao. Keempat, mungkin pekerjaannya atau kedua orang tuanya sedangkan yang kelima dan seterusnya kau bisa mengisinya sesuka hatimu." Jelas Luhan.

"Mengapa kau bisa berada di posisi pertama?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kenyataanya memang begitu, Baekhyun_-ah_." Jawab Luhan.

_'Ah, sial!'_ Batin Kris, Luhan selalu saja berusaha menyudutkannya.

"Kris, apakah benar yang di katakan Luhan _hyung_?" Tuntut Baekhyun pada Kris yang terlihat tengah menyibukan dirinya dengan pura-pura berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Kris menoleh, kemudian memasang senyum lembut pada Baekhyun. "_Aniyo_, yang Luhan katakan semuanya bohong. Tentu saja kau yang pertama, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu." Ucap Kris akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Mengapa mendadak menjadi diam seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dua _namja_ di hadapannya, Kris dan Luhan.

Ia curiga, pasalnya sedari tadi tidak ada suara ataupun perdebatan konyol yang sering mereka lakukan, ini tidak biasanya.

Sepi.

"Baekhyun_-ah_, kau mau tambah es _cream_ lagi tidak?" Tanya Luhan yang baru membuka suaranya.

"Bolehkah?ㅡtapi Kris tidak akan mengijikanku, _hyung_." Jawab Baekhyun.

"_Gwenchana, _pergilah! Pesankan 2 cup rasa vanila untukku juga, _ne_." Pesan Luhan.

"_Geurae_." Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau sengaja!" Lirih Kris ketika Baekhyun sudah tak lagi terlihat olehnya.

Luhan tersenyum remeh. "Ingat! Waktumu hanya sebentar, jangan memberikan kenangan manis jika kau ingin pergi meninggalkannya karena kau hanya membuat Baekhyun tersiksa setelahnya. Jauhi dia mulai sekarang!"

"Salahkah jika aku memanfaatkan waktu singkat ini untuk berdua saja dengannya? Kau egois!" Ucap Kris marah.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya." Luhan mencoba membela diri.

"Kau pikir aku _namja_ seperti itu? Picik sekali pikiranmu." Kris geram.

"Semuanya bisa saja terjadi, Kris. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu." Jawab Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo_-ya,_ hentikan!" Bentak Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo mencoba menciumnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak lagi mencintaiku, Yeolli?" Tanya Kyungsoo kecewa.

"Kau tidak ikut merasakannya, Soo! Ciumanmu itu menyakitkan, mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu." Jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untukmu, Yeolli? Percayalah padaku bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu, sungguh! Aku bahkan sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Jongㅡ"

"Cukup!"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan mendadak bungkam karena bentakan Chanyeol.

"Jangan lagi menyebut nama _namja_ sialan itu dihadapanku." Geram Chanyeol.

"_Mianhae_.." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba meredam rasa kesalnya sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai kembali berkata... "Sekarang apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau meneriㅡeumphh.."

Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil itu diatas sofa ruang tamu apartemenya. Bibir mereka saling menyatu, dengan kasar Chanyeol melumat bibir mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Kyungsoo disana mencoba menikmati kegiatan mereka meskipun ini sama sekali tak nyaman untuknya bahkan ini terkesan menyakitkan tapi ia tak peduli, membiarkan Chanyeol menumpahkan semua emosinya lewat ciuman mereka.

Ceklek.

Sepasang mata kecil dan sipit membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping, pemandangan seperti itu tidak seharusnya di lihat olehnya.

"Ah, _mian_." Ucapnya setelah dua orang disana mengetahui kedatangannya.

_'Sial! Dia selalu saja mengganggu.' _Umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati ketika kegiatannya harus terputus karena seseorang yang berdiri mematung disana, Byun Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku masuk di saat yang tidak tepat, aku akan pergi saㅡ" Ucap Baekhyun yang hampir beranjak pergi.

"Masuk kau!" Perintah Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sesaat."_Ne._" Jawabnya yang kemudian masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ish, dasar penganggu!ㅡ" Umpat Kyungsoo. "Kajja, kita lanjutkan lagi! Aku tahu kau masih menginginkanya."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Pulanglah, Soo.. Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja."

"Ta-tapi, Yeolli. Aku masih ingin bersama denganmu lebih lama, biarkan aku menginap disini semalam saja." Mohon Kyungsoo.

"Hubungan kita sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, Soo." Tolaknya.

"Jadi kau belum bisa menerimaku kembali?" Tanya Kyungsoo hampir menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Soo. Sangat! Tetapi saat melihatmu dengan namja sialan itu, hatiku sakit sekali rasanya, aku bahkan harus meyakinkan diriku bahwa yang kulihat kemarin bukanlah dirimu, tetapi kenyataannya itu memang kau! Bukankah itu sangat bodoh?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, mulai terisak. "Mianhae hiks.. Semua ini memang salahku."

"Appa tidak menyetujui hubungan kita, kurasa memang ini jalan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Kau bisa berbahagia dengan namja pilihanmu dan akupun akan mencoba menerima Baekhyun."

Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar sempurna, ia tak percaya jika Chanyeol dapat mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu di hadapanya. "_Andwaeee_.. hiks.. hiks.. a-apapun Yeolli, apapun itu katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan agar kita bisa bersama lagi? hiks.."

Padahal ia telah berkorban, memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jongin demi Chanyeol, bisa saja ia memilih Jongin dan hidupnya mungkin akan bahagia mengingat cinta Jongin padanya begitu besar. Tapi tidak, hati kecilnya selalu menuntun ia untuk kembali pada Chanyeol meskipun pada akhirnya ia akan menderita karena tak dapat lagi merasakan sentuhan dari kekasih gelapnya itu, ia tak peduli dan akan terus bertahan sampai cintanya pada Chanyeol dapat bersatu suatu hari nanti.

"_Mianhae_.." Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Hiks.. Sungguh bukan permintaan maaf yang ingin kudengar dari mulutmu, Yeolli. Katakan sesuatu padaku, _jebal_.." Teriak Kyungsoo memohon.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo disana, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak yakin untuk mengatakan ini. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan _appa _tapi buatlah _appa_ agar mau menerima kehadiranmu, Soo." Lirih Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu kau melihatnya." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih betah pada kegiatannya mengaduk sup kentang menu makan malamnya dalam sebuah mangkuk.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol disana, seolah tahu isi pikiran _namja_ tinggi tersebut. "ㅡmaka dari itu aku memberi peringatan keras padamu untuk tidak mengadu pada _appa_ atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak peduli dengan hubunganmu dan Kyungsoo. Soal insiden tadi anggap saja aku tidak melihat apapun." Jelas Baekhyun di seberang meja makan, ia sudah muak mendengar ancaman tak bermutu tersebut.

"Baguslah kalau kau memang tahu apa yang kuinginkan." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian melahap sepotong kentang dalam supnya.

Drrtt drtt drrtt

Ponsel Baekhyun yang tersimpan disakunya bergetar, segera ia mengeluarkannya. Dengan sedikit tergesa Baekhyun menggeser opsi untuk mengangkat panggilan pada layar ponselnya, nama 'Kris' tertera disana.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

"A-apa? _Arraseo_, kau tak perlu menjemputku, aku akan segera menuju kesana."

Klik

"_Mianhae_, aku harus pergi." Ucap Baekhyun tergesa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Park, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap seorang pelayan rumah keluarga Park.

"Siapa?" Tanya tuan Park.

"Dia tidak mau memberitahukan namanya, tuan." Jawab pelayan wanita tersebut.

"_Ne_, katakan padanya aku segera kesana untuk menemuinya." Ucap tuan Park, ia penasaran karena seingatnya ia tidak ada janji dengan siapapun?

Apa mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Sepertinya tidak karena mereka berdua berjanji akan datang minggu depan. Lagipula jika itu mereka pasti akan langsung masuk dan menemuinya didalam.

Tuan Park Junsu berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu, dari jauh ia dapat melihat sosok _namja_ bertubuh mungil disana, sedikit mirip memang dengan calon menantunya, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi setelah semakin dekat tuan Park menyadari itu bukanlah Baekhyun melainkan Kyungsoo.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya tuan Park sinis yang membuat Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dengan sedikit kaget.

"Jungsu _ahjussi_, aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku waktu itu." Ucap Kyungsoo tertunduk takut. Kyungsoo sudah tak ingin menunda waktu lagi, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya satu yaitu Chanyeol kembali kepelukannya.

"Apa Chanyeol yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Tuan Park masih dengan nada yang sama.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Aku datang atas kemauanku sendiri, _Jebal_, maafkan semua kesalahanku." Mohonnya

Tuan Park terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya berkataㅡ"Baiklah.."

Seketika senyum cerah terukir dibibir Kyungsoo. _'Tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan.'_ Batinnya.

Dan tentu saja ini tak akan semudah yang Kyungsoo perkirakan, tuan Park tahu jika Chanyeol masih mempunyai hubungan dengan Kyungsoo selama ini dan ia juga tahu perihal Baekhyun yang ternyata adalah kekasih Kris, rekan kerjanya.

Ia heran bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membodohinya selama ini tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, di hadapannya Chanyeol bertindak seolah Baekhyun adalah segelanya, hanya Baekhyun pemilik hatinya. Ia akan bersikap lembut dan tak segan-segan memperlihatkan sisi romantisnya dihadapan tuan Park. Bukankah puteranya tersebut sangat pandai berakting? Kadang kala pikiran iseng Tuan Park memikirkan untuk memasukkan Chanyeol kesebuah agensi hiburan ternama di Korea agar putra tunggalnya tersebut dapat didebutkan menjadi aktor sebuah drama percintaan mengingat bagaimana lihainya ia dalam berakting. Menyedihkan!

Tapi tuan Park jamin itu tak akan bertahan lama, ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Dan tentang Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, tuan Park tahu _namja_ mungil ini tidaklah tulus meminta maaf padanya, ia mengharapkan sesuatu.

"ㅡaku akan memaafkanmu sepenuhnya jika kau bersedia menjauhi kehidupan anakku mulai detik ini." Ucap tuan Park memberi syarat.

"A-apa?" Kaget Kyungsoo. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, ia tak ingin tatapan bencinya terlihat oleh tuan Park. Kyungsoo datang kemari demi Chanyeol, lalu jika tuan Park memaafkannya dengan syarat seperti itu apa artinya ia meminta maaf. Chanyeol tetap saja tak dapat ia miliki.

"_Ahjussi_, jujur saja syarat yang kau berikan itu tidak mungkin bisa kupenuhi karena aku sangat mencintai puteramu." Lirih Kyungsoo, ia mencoba sedikit bersabar dan mengalah, siapa tahu tuan Park akan luluh.

"Kau tahu bukan Chanyeol sudah memiliki tunangan?"

"_Ne_." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat, demi apapun juga tak boleh ada seseorang yang mengingatkannya tentang hal tersebut. Kyungsoo sangat membencinya!

"Pergilah dari kehidupan Chanyeol." Ucap tuan Park namun hanya di tanggapi Kyungsoo dengan gelengan pelan.

"Jangan menyiakan seseorang yang mencintaimu atau kau akan menyesal pada akhirnya." Ucap Tuan Park sembari memegang lembut pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kau membicarakan Chanyeol, _ahjussi_?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak paham.

Tuan Park menggeleng. "Aku membicarakan _namja_ berkulit tan yang bersama denganmu waktu itu."

'_Jongin_.' Batin Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun POV**

Tap tap tap

Langkah kakiku yang tengah berlari terdengar mendominasi lorong rumah sakit yang sudah mulai terlihat sepi ini.

"Kris!" Seruku ketika melihat Kris tengah berdiri didepan kamar rawat inap Tao, aku berjalan mendekatinya sembari mengatur nafasku yang sedikit tersengal akibat berlari dari halaman rumah sakit sampai kesini.

"Baekhyun." Pekik Kris yang kemudian menghampiriku.

"Taoㅡdia pasti akan baik-baik saja, bukan? Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Cercanya dengan wajah frustasi dan dapat Baekhyun lihat Kris menangis dalam diam disana.

Inilah sisi lain dari Kris, dibalik sikapnya yang banyak orang menganggapnya dingin dan sinis ia akan terlihat lemah ketika orang terdekatnya sakit ataupun terluka. Kris sangat menyayangi Tao, _dongsaeng-_nya.

"Tao _namja_ yang kuat, Kris. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucapku menenangkan, menepuk punggung Kris yang kini tengah kupeluk dengan lembut.

Ceklek..

Pintu ruang rawat Tao terbuka yang otomatis membuat pelukanku pada Kris terlepas, dokter yang menangani Tao keluar dari sana. "_Uisanim_, bagaimana keadaan Zitao?" Tanyaku tak sabar.

"Syukurlah kau segera datang, mari ikut denganku!" Ajak dokter tersebut yang langsung kuturuti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Uisanim_, tolonglah.." Ucapku memohon.

Dokter itu menggeleng pelan kemudian keluar dari ruangan serba putih tersebut setelah sebelumnya membisikkan sesuatu pada Junmyeon _hyung_ yang juga berada disana, aku mendengus putus asa.

"Hubungi Kim Jongdae, Baekhyun_-ah_." Ucap Junmyeon _hyung_ memberi solusi.

"Sudah, _hyung_. Tapi semua pesan dan panggilan yang kukirim sama sekali tidak di tanggapi olehnya." Ucapku frustasi.

Tao sangat membutuhkan darah saat ini tapi aku tak dapat mendonorkan darahku karena sesuatu, pemeriksaan awal mengatakan kadar Hb dalam darahku terlalu rendah dan itu yang menyebabkan aku gagal.

'_Pabbo! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_' Batinku kesal.

Aku segera mencari sebuah nomor di kontak ponsel, setelah ketemu segera kugeser opsi panggilan di layar ponsel _touchscreen_-ku, masih berharap seseorang disana mau menerima panggilanku.

Tutt tutt tutt..

"Aku mencobanya lagi, _hyung_." Ucapku pada Junmyeon _hyung_.

"_Ne_." Ucap Junmyeon _hyung_.

Tuttㅡ

Klik.

Akhirnya..

"Bisakah kaㅡ"

"Jongdae_-ya_, _jebal_.. Ini menyangkut Tao. Dia membutuhkanmu sekarang, bergegaslah kerumah sakit." Potongku cepat, aku tahu ini sangat tidak sopan tapi jika tidak begini Jongdae tak akan pernah mau mendengarkanku.

"Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa, hah? Apa kau tidak tahu ini sudah hampir tengah malam? Mengapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya _namja_ murahan?" Sinis Jongae di seberang sana.

Sebenarnya rasanya sangat sakit sekali ketika seseorang yang sudah kau anggap sebagai sahabatmu sendiri tega berbicara hal jelek menyangkut dirimu.

"Aku tidak masuk persyaratan, Jongdae_-ya_." Jawabku lirih.

"Kau memang tidak berguna! Aku tidak peduli, aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur." Ucap Jongdae kesal.

"Jangan dimatikan, _jebal_.. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu jika kau bersedia datang kemari." Ucapku terburu sebelum ia benar-benar memutuskan sambungannya.

Dapat kudengar dengan jelas di seberang sana Jongdae tengah menghela nafas kesal meskipun aku sama sekali tak dapat melihatnya.

"_Arraseo_." Ucapnya akhirnya.

Klik.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Junmyeon _hyung_ penasaran.

Aku menghela nafas lega kemudian tersenyum kearahnya. "Dia bersedia, _hyung_." Sekilas kulihat Junmyeon _hyung_ juga tersenyum disana.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" Tanya Junmyeon _hyung_ menyelidik.

"Hanya masalah sepele, aku yakin kami akan segera baikan sebentar lagi." Jawabku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pusing." Keluh Jongdae yang tengah tertidur di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit dengan lengannya yang tersambung sebuah jarum yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil dan selang panjang yang mengalirkan darahnya menuju sebuah kantong yang setengahnya sudah terisi cairan merah kenal tersebut. Hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuatku ngilu.

"Bertahanlah, Jongdae_-ya_. Tutup saja matamu jika kau merasa pusing." Saranku yang sedari tadi setia menungguinya.

Jongdae menurut.

Hening..

Kelihatan sekali Jongdae sedang tak berminat untuk membuka sebuah percakapan denganku.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minseok _hyung_? _Mian_, karena salah paham ini hubungan kalian jadi berakhir." Aku tahu pertanyaan ini sangat sensitive untuk Jongdae tapi aku tak bisa berlama-lama membiarkan masalah ini, harus diselesaikan secepatnya. Lagipula ini saat yang tepat dimana kami hanya berdua disini, sedangkan saat di kampus Jongdae sering kali menghindariku.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Jongdae sinis masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Kyungsoo, apa kalian sekarang berteman?" Tanyaku sekali lagi tidak peduli jika ia akan marah, Kyungsoo bukan orang baik, aku hanya takut Kyungsoo hanya memanfaatkan Jongdae saja.

"Tutup mulutmu, Byun Baekhyun! Kau semakin menambah kadar pusing di kepalaku dengan suaramu yang memuakan untuk kudengar."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar umpatan Jongdae. "_Mian_.."

"Kyungsoo tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, dia baik. Tidak sepertimu yang menusuk sahabatmu sendiri dari belakang."

Aku menunduk kecewa, serendah itukah Jongdae menilaiku? Tolong, Kim Jongdae.. Buka matamu! Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, bukan juga seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku tulus menganggapku sebagai sahabat terbaikku, sampai kapanpun kau tetap sahabatku.

Aku memang tak cukup lama mengenal Jongdae, kami memulai persahabatan di sini. Ya, di ruangan ini, aku masih mengingatnya saat Jongdae terlihat sangat ketakutan dan menolak untuk diambil darahnya padahal keadaan sedang darurat saat itu. Akhirnya aku menawarkan diri untuk diperiksa dan ternyata hasilnya cocok, mulai saat itu Jongdae berusaha mendekatiku dan kami mulai berteman.

"Kau tidak lupa bukan jika tadi kau sudah mengatakan akan melakukan apapun jika aku bersedia datang kemari?" Tanya Jongdae.

"_Ne_." Jawabku singkat.

**Baekhyun POV end**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Baekhyun terlihat tengah duduk ditaman kampus bersama Luhan, menurutnya tempat ini sangat nyaman, biasanya ia mengajak serta Jongdae untuk menghabiskan waktunya disini jika sedang tak ada kelas.

"Baekhyun_-ah_.." Panggil Luhan.

"Eum?" Tanggap Baekhyun yang tengah asik membaca bukunya.

"Apa benar kau menyayangiku seperti _hyung-_mu sendiri?" Tanya Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun segera menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya, ia menatap Luhan tak mengerti. Baekhyun perhatikan sudah seminggu ini Luhan berubah, ia terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Aneh!

"Tentu saja, _hyung_." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum, ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Luhan hanya saja setiap kali ia bertanya Luhan selalu berkata jika ia baik-baik saja dan tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Bukan jawaban yang memuaskan!

Luhan tampak berpikir disana. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanyanya tak yakin.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

Luhan tak segera menjawab, cukup lama ia terdiam antara yakin atau tidak untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

"A-aku mohon putuskan hubunganmu dengan Kris." Ucap Luhan lirih namun serius, mimik mukanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ia tengah bercanda sekarang.

"Apa?ㅡ" Kaget Baekhyun. "..apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" Tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"A-aku mencintai Kris. Sungguh!" Jelas Luhan.

Deg.

Seketika pikiran Baekhyun buyar, ia nampak seperti orang bodoh yang tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan lidahnya keluh. Ia sudah hampir menangis detik itu juga.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hanya itu kata yang mampu ia ucapkan setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Baekhyun tak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa semua menjadi kacau seperti ini?

"Aku sudah berkorban banyak untukmu selama ini, aku bahkan harus menahan cemburu setiap melihat kebersamaan kalian. Aku sudah mencintainya jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Jadi putuskan Kris! Aku tak ingin melihatnya terluka jika nanti pada akhirnya kau harus memilih dan menikah dengan Chanyeol, biarkan aku yang mencintainya mulai dari sekarang dan selamanya" Jelas Luhan.

Tes

Tanpa di perintah setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua manik kecil Baekhyun, ia tak menyangka jika Luhan akan berkata sejujur itu padanya. Hatinya terasa amat sakit!

Luhan berdiri, hendak dari hadapan Baekhyun. "Tolong pertimbangkan dengan baik permintaanku ini."

"Kenapa, _hyung_?ㅡpermintaanmu itu sungguh menyakitiku? Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi bahkan untuk tempat berlindung aku hanya memiliki Kris. Sekarang apa? Kau ingin mengambilnyanya dariku. Kau jahat!" Ucapnya mulai terisak.

Luhan pura-pura tak mendengarnya, segera ia berpaling dan beranjak dari sana. _'Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.'_ Batinnya.

Drrt drtt drrtt

Selepas perginya Luhan ponsel Baekhyun terasa bergetar, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Jongdae.

**-Ku tunggu kau besok jam 8 malam di halte dekat kampus, jangan sampai terlambat.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cha-chanyeol?" Kaget Baekhyun ketika menemukan Chanyeol berada di depan gerbang kampusnya.

Ia tak tahu jika Chanyeol telah berada disana, sedari tadi ia berjalan tertunduk menyambunyikan wajah sembabnya bahkan ia tak mengikuti kelas karena kepikiran ucapan Luhan. Seharian tadi ia habiskan waktunya di dalam salah satu bilik toilet kampus hanya untuk menangis, meluapkan semua perasaan marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa dan entahlah semuanya berbaur menjadi satu! Baekhyun berharap kini persediaan air matanya telah mengering agar ia tak lagi dapat menangis. Baekhyun benci menangis, tapi mengapa tangis seolah selalu menemani setiap jalan hidupnya?

Setelah Baekhyun semakin dekat padanya, Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan _namja _mungil itu dengan kasar dan memaksanya untuk cepat masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mobil itu sudah mulai melaju.

"Rumah _appa_." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Hening..

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang ingin memulai sebuah percakapan, hal tersebut tentu saja mengundang rasa penasaran Chanyeol hanya untuk sekedar melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan _namja_ mungil yang duduk disampingnya itu sampai sama sekali tak bersuara. Chanyeol sedikit heran ketika menatap Baekhyun disana tengah menunduk sembari menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah.

"Hiks.."

Chanyeol berdecak. "Astaga! Kau selalu saja menangis jika ada masalah. Cih! Seperti _yeoja_ saja." Sindirnya.

Tak ada respon.

"Hiks.. _Mian_." Ucapnya lirih masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Aish!" Gerutu Chanyeol kesal, tak sadar bahkan sampai memukul setir mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu bayi besar? Katakan! _Appa_ akan merebusku hidup-hidup jika berani membawamu kesana dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini!" Teriaknya tak sabar.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya merespon ucapan Chanyeol, melepaskan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah sembabnya. "Aku hiks.. A-aku butuh es _cream _sekarang juga." Jawabnya.

"Mwo?!" Pekiknya tak percaya.

".._geurae_, kita mampir sebentar kesana. Ini yang terakhir, setelah itu aku tak akan sudi menuruti permintaan konyolmu yang lainnya." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau satu cup lagi." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli." Balas Chanyeol acuh sembari memakan es _cream_ rasa pisang miliknya. Sejujurnya hal ini cukup menyenangkan, ia sudah jarang memakan es _cream_ sejak hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo berakhir, lagipula jika bersama Kyungsoo ia harus mengalah untuk makan es _cream_ rasa coklat seperti selera Kyungsoo, _namja_ bermata bulat itu selalu ingin makan satu cup untuk berdua.

Baekhyun langsung menyuapkan es _cream_ strawberry yang baru saja ia pesan kedalam mulutnya. Chanyeol tak percaya jika _namja_ mungil ini telah menghabiskan lima cup es _cream_, sedangkan ia sendiri baru menghabiskan dua cup.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil seseorang yang membuat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan makan es _cream _mereka, kedua _namja_ itu segera menoleh.

"Kris!" Pekik Baekhyun kaget, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kris di tempat ini.

Kris disana memandang sebal kearah Baekhyun. "Sudah ku peringatkan berulang kali padamu, jangan makan es _cream_ terlalu banyak nanti kau bisa sakit!" Peringatnya.

"_Mian_, aku hanya sedang membutuhkannya." Lirih Baekhyun. Kris tahu maksud kekasihnya itu, Baekhyun sedang punya masalah atau bisa saja ia baru mengalami hari yang buruk dan dengan memakan es _cream_ hal itu bisa membantunya untuk memperbaiki _mood_-nya yang sudah terlanjur buruk.

Kris tersenyum, menandakan ia memaafkan perbuatan kekasihnya. Ia mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun, membuat si empunya mengerutu sebal karena rambutnya berubah jadi acak-acakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku membeli es cream untuk Tao. Sepertinya dia sangat merindukanmu sampai memesan es cream rasa strawberry kesukaanmu." Jelas Kris.

"Katakan padanya aku juga merindukannya, aku akan segera datang menjenguknya jika ada waktu luang." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mendesis sebal, merasa keberadaannya tak di anggap disana.

"_Arraseo_, aku rasa aku harus segera pergi." Pamit Kris.

"Kris!" Cegah Baekhyun sebelum _namja_ tinggi itu benar-benar pergi. Baekhyun berdiri tepat di hadapan Kris, berusaha meraih leher _namja_ tinggi itu susah payah, menekan tengkuk _namja_ itu hingga bibir mereka saling menyatu.

Chanyeol disana mencoba memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin melihat adegan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman tersebut tapi entah mengapa pemandangan tersebuat seolah menyedot semua perhatiannya. Baekhyun terlihat amat menuntut pada ciuman yang tengah mereka lakukan. Tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh, kesal, serta marah pengunjung lainnya.

"Dasar gila!" Umpat Chanyeol lirih sesaat setelah ciuman tersebut usai. Ia kesal, Baekhyun sama sekali tak menghargai keberadaannya disana dan yang tak ia mengerti mengapa ia tak menyukai perbuatan Baekhyun tersebut, seharusnya ia merasa biasa saja tapi tidak hatinya merasakan hal yang lain, mungkin bisa di katakanㅡcemburu.

Baekhyun mengusap sisa saliva dibibir Kris. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Kris tak segera beranjak, ia menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya itu. Kris tahu jika Baekhyun menimpan sesuatu, sebuah masalah yang bisa di katakan cukup serius.

"Aku akan segera datang menemuimu." Ucap Kris sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dari sana.

BRUKK

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya kasar di hadapan, menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja kayu kedai es _cream_ tersebut. "Hiks.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Byun Baekhyun, _palli_!" Teriak Chanyeol tak sabar dari arah ruang tamu, ia mendengus sebal, menunggu adalah hal yang paling ia benci.

"_Ne_, sebentar.." Teriak Baekhyun balik, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya menemui Chanyeol disana.

Baekhyun hanya diam ketika Chanyeol menatap dirinya dari atas hingga bawah. Jujur saja tatapan Chanyeol tersebut sedikit membuatnya merasa risih. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Ataukah terlihat aneh? Sepertinya biasa saja, Baekhyun hanya sengaja menambahkan sentuhan eyeliner sedikit tebal dikedua garis matanya, bukannya tanpa sebab ia melakukan hal tersebut, ketahuilah bahwa kedua matanya bengkak karena seharian menangis. Ini sangat menyebalkan!

Sebenarnya Baekhyun enggan ikut Chanyeol kerumah Junsu _aboji_ tapi ia merasa tak enak jika harus menolak apalagi ia tak memiliki alasan yang kuat, ia juga tak ingin Junsu _aboji_ sampai curiga padanya.

"_Kajja_, kita segera berangkat!" Ajak Baekhyun akhirnya karena ia semakin merasa risih dengan tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan dan yang paling menyebalkan ia tak dapat mengartikan tatapan tersebut.

**Chanyeol POV**

_Aigo_~ mata itu, mata bereyeliner yang mengingatkanku pada pertemuan pertama kali dengannya. Saat awal pertemuan itu sejujurnya aku sudah sangat terkagum-kagum melihat penampilan Baekhyun, jika saja bukan ikatan pertunangan yang menyatukan kami mungkin aku akan lebih leluasa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada _namja_ mungil itu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dulu berawal dari sebuah persahabatan dan berakhir ketahap selanjutnya, semua hal itu terlalu mendadak untuk dapat ku pahami. Saat itu juga aku masih memiliki hubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Saat melihat Baekhyun sedang sendiri seperti sekarang ini hatiku merasa biasa saja, aku lebih banyak mengacuhkannya. Tapi tidak ketika Kris muncul dan berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, entah mengapa ada perasaan ganjal disana, perasaan kesal dan juga ingin marah. Entahlah bagaimana cara mendiskripsinya.

Sejak awal hal yang paling salah adalah waktu. Bukan Baekhyun, bukan aku, juga bukan pertunangan kami. Bodohnya aku baru menyadari hal tersebut setelah perpisahanku dengan Kyungsoo. Perpisahan itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang kerjanya hanya melamun sepanjang hari namun hal itu juga yang membuatku dapat sedikit demi sedikit mulai intruspeksi diri, mencoba membedakan mana hal yang salah ataupun benar yang telah ku lalui selama ini.

Dengan kata lain kandasnya hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo bukanlah sesuatu hal yang buruk, meskipun itu sangat menyakiti hati dan perasaanku tapi hal tersebut bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Jujur saja sampai detik ini aku masih mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi mustahil jika rasa cintaku masih sama seperti dulu. Aku ingin tetap mempertahankan Kyungsoo, tapi saat Kyungsoo berada didekatku rasa sakit yang kurasakan semakin terasa menyiksa dan aku membenci hal tersebut.

Aku ingin menyerah dan mulai mencoba untuk menerima seseorang pilihan _appa, _menerima keberadaan Baekhyun dalam hidupku dan belajar memahami seorang Byun Baekhyun.

**Chanyeol POV end**

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk mereka bisa sampai di sebuah rumah mewah kediaman _appa_-nya, beberapa _maid_ juga _appa-_nya menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Mereka duduk disebuah meja makan yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar, banyak hidangan lezat yang sudah tersedia disana, tak lupa segelas susu rasa strawberry secara khusus Jungsu _aboji_ buatkan untuk Baekhyun.

"_Gomawo,_ _aboji_." Ucap Baekhyun memperlihatkan senyum cerianya ketika menerima susu strawberry tersebut, ia tak boleh terlihat bersedih di hadapan Jungsu _aboji_ atau ia akan dicurigai.

"_Appa_, mana susu rasa pisang untukku?" Tanya Chanyeol iri.

"Buatlah sendiri di dapur!" Jawab _appa-_nya acuh yang membuat Chanyeol mendesis kesal, selalu saja _appa-_nya itu mengabaikannya jika sudah ada Baekhyun diantara mereka.

"_Appa_ pilih kasih!" Gerutu Chanyeol sebal tapi sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan dari _appa-_nya yang malah terlihat asik menuangkan beberapa lauk kepiring Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat kurusan, apa berat badanmu turun akhir-akhir ini?ㅡmakanlah yang banyak agar kau tak jatuh sakit." Saran Jungsu _aboji _yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan ataupun gelengan oleh Baekhyun karena kini mulut _namja_ mungil itu telah penuh dengan nasi.

Chanyeol tak suka pemandangan ini, ia iri. Ia juga ingin di manja oleh _appa-_nya, ia merindukan _appa-_nya. Baiklah! Merindukan? Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan mengingat hampir setip hari mereka bertemu tapi memang benar adanya rasa rindu yang Chanyeol rasakan, di kantor suasananya sangat berbeda, ia harus bersikap formal layaknya pekerja lainnya. Bukankah saat seperti inilah adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk bermanja-manja dengan _appa-_nya.

"_Appa_.." Panggil Chanyeol pelan pada _appa-_nya yang sudah terlihat mulai melahap makanannya.

"Apa?" Jawab _appa-_nya singkat.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini _appa_ dekat sekali dengan Victoria _noona, _apakah itu artinya sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai _eomma_ baru?" Celetuk Chanyeol.

PRAANKK

"Uhuk.. Uhukㅡ" Jungsu _aboji_ mendadak tersedak nasinya karena pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari Chanyeol, disana Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam sebelum memberi segelas air pada Jungsu _aboji_.

"_Gwenchana, aboji_?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"_Ne_." Jawab Jungsu _aboji_ yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Sudah, kembalilah makan! Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Jungsu _aboji_.

Baekhyun menurut, kembali memakan nasinya sedangkan Chanyeol disana menahan tawanya, puas sekali karena berhasil mengerjai _appa-_nya.

"Kau pikir ada hubungan apa aku dengan Victoria, hah?" Tanya Jungsu _aboji_ kesal.

"_Molla_, aku hanya mendengar berita tersebut dari beberapa orang di kantor yang sedang ramai membicarakan _appa_." Jawab Chanyeol berdusta.

"Lain kali kurangi hobi menggosipmu itu! Kau akan menggantikan posisiku suatu hari nanti, jika kau seperti itu terus maka kau dipandang rendah oleh bawahanmu." Jelas _appa-_nya.

Hah!

Apa?

Menggosip katanya?

Enak saja! Memangnya _appa_ pikir aku tipe _namja_ seperti apa, hah?

Menyebalkan!

"Usiaku saat ini sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk memulai sebuah kehidupan pernikahan, Chanyeol_-ah_ ." Jelas Jungsu _aboji_. "ㅡdaripada _appa_ yang menikah, akan lebih baik jika kau dan Baekhyun saja yang melangsungkannya, jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Apㅡuhuk.. uhuk.."

"_YA_~! Apa yang telah _appa_ lakukan?" Teriak Chanyeol kaget. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dengan sedikit tergesa, memberi segelas air pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya hampir membiru karena tersedak. Membantu Baekhyun meminum airnya sembari mengusap lembut punggung _namja_ mungil tersebut.

"_Baby, gwenchana_?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut dengan ekspresi khawatir yang jelas ketara di wajahnya.

Jungsu _aboji_ menatap setiap gerak gerik Chanyeol disana. _'Cih! Dia berakting lagi.'_ Batinya sebal.

Chanyeol sebenarnya juga hampir tersedak tadi tapi ia dapat segera menguasai dirinya, ia tak akan membiarkan _appa-_nya curiga.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah siap?" Goda Jungsu _aboji_.

"Aku terserah Baekhyun saja." Jawab Chanyeol cuek, ia tahu _appa-_nya hanya menggoda saja tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia gugup dan tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Jungsu _aboji_.

"_Ne_,_ aboji_. A-aku ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin lulus sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah." Jawab Baekhyun beralasan.

"Jadi begitu?ㅡbaiklah, itu tidak masalah." Ucap Jungsu _aboji_.

Lulus kuliah? Itu sungguh bukan waktu yang lama..

"_Aboji_, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, tapi kau jangan marah. Janji?" Baekhyun mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka lagipula ia juga sudah lama ingin menanyakan masalah ini.

"Memangnya kau ingin menanyakan apa, eum?" Tanya Jungsu _aboji_ penasaran.

"Kyungsoo."

Jungsu _aboji_ sedikit terkejut ketika Baekhyun menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa _aboji_ tidak menyukainya? Padahal kelihatannya dulu Chanyeol sangat mencintai _namja_ itu." Tanya Baekhyun penasaran tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Chanyeol disana, menurutnya pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sudah cukup aman karena ia sudah menambahkan kata 'dulu' diantaranya.

"Tidak! Chanyeol tidak pantas bersama _namja_ yang tak punya sopan santun dan tidak setia seperti Kyungsoo." Jawabnya.

"Maksud, _aboji_?" Tanya Baekhyun tak paham dan dapat dilihat Chanyeol juga merasa penasaran disana.

"Jadi begini, waktu ituㅡ"

***flashback..**

BRUUKK

"Ah, anak muda. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Tuan Park Jungsu sedikit menundukkan badannya pada dua _namja_ dihadapannya.

Mereka baru saja bertabrakan ketika akan masuk kedalam _cafe_ karena saat itu Junsu _aboji_ tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya sampai tak melihat jalan dengan benar.

"_Ya_! _Ahjussi_! Kau taruh dimana matamu, hah?"

Tuan Park Jungsu terlihat sangat kaget dengan ucapan kasar yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ mungil bermata bulat yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Lihatlah! Gara-gara perbuatanmu baju kekasihku jadi basah karena tumpahan kopi!" Omelnya tak puas, ia menunjuk baju _namja_ berkulit tan di sebelahnya yang ia akui sebagai kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_! Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menukar dengan baju olahragaku." Jelas _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut.

"_Ahjussi, mianhae_.. _Mood_ Kyungie _hyung_ memang sedang tidak baik, maaf jika ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak sopan padamu." _Namja_ berkulit tan tersebut membungkukan dirinya untuk meminta maaf.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jonginie? _Ahjussi_ ini yang salah, kenapa kau yang meminta maaf?" Marah _namja_ bermata bulat.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, _ne_. Aku akan mengganti bajumu, bagaimana?" Tanya Tuan Park Jungsu.

"Ya, begitu lebih baik." Sahut _namja_ bermata bulat.

"Kyungie _hyung_.. _Jebal_, kau membuatku malu." Lirih _namja_ berkulit tan.

"..tidak perlu, _ahjussi_. Ini hanya insiden kecil, aku permisi dulu. _Mianhae_ atas sikap tidak sopan kekasihku." Lanjut _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut sembari menarik paksa _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"_Appa_, kemarin kau bilang ingin bertemu dengan kekaihku. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya tuan Park Jungsu penasaran.

"Dia ada di depan, _kajja_!" Ajak Chanyeol, tuan Park Jungsu berjalan terlebih dahulu di ikuti Chanyeol di belakang.

_'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat namja ini.'_ Batin Tuan Park Jungsu saat melihat seorang _namja_ mungil yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Soo _baby_.." Panggil Chanyeol.

_Namja_ mungil itu segera menoleh.

Deg!

Suasana berubah hening seketika, perlahan tercipta aura tegang disana.

"Kau?" Geram Tuan Park Jungsu, segera ia pergi dari hadapan _namja_ mungil tersebut yang kini juga tengah memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"_Appa_!" Kaget Chanyeol yang langsung menyusul _appa_-nya kedalam.

"_Appa_, ada apa denganmu? Kau bahkan belum menyapanya tapi langsung pergi begitu saㅡ" Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengan _namja_ itu!" Tegas _appa-_nya.

Deg.

Chanyeol tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja _appa-_nya ucapkan.

"Ke-kenapa?ㅡaku sangat mencintainya _appa_." Mohon Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubunganmu dengannya." Chanyeol tahu jika _appa-_nya sudah berkata 'tidak' maka itu semua tak akan pernah bisa di ubah lagi.

Itulah kesalahan yang diperbuat Kyungsoo pada Tuan Park Jungsu, kesalahan yang membawa malapetaka pada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

***flashback end..**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari rumah Jungsu _aboji_ tadi Chanyeol terus mendiamkan Baekhyun, mungkin ia marah karena Baekhyun dengan lancang membicarakan masalah Kyungso pada _appa-_nya. Baekhyun tak peduli, lagipula ia tak ada maksud apapun, ia hanya ingin tahu saja penyebab Jungsu _aboji_ membenci Kyungsoo. Ya, hanya itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Baekhyun POV**

Sejak kejadian ditaman kampus kemarin hubunganku dan Luhan _hyung_ menjadi seperti orang asing, kami tidak saling bertegur sapa saat bertemu, menatapnya saja aku enggan. Tak tahukah dia jika hatiku merasa amat sakit atas pengakuannya itu?

_Mianhae_ Luhan _hyung_ untuk kali ini aku tak bisa mengalah padamu, aku sangat mencintainya, Kris segalanya untukku. Jika kau masih memaksaku untuk meninggalkannya lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku, lenyapkan aku dari dunia ini agar aku tak merasa sakit saat melihat kebersamaan kalian nanti.

Tunggu!

Bukankah itu Kris dan Luhan _hyung_? Sedang apa mereka disana, didepan gerbang kampus dan sepertinya tengah terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan, dengan langkah cepat aku segera berjalan kearah mereka yang sepertinya belum menyadari kedatanganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?" Marahku yang langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan _hyung_ sampai terhuyung kebelakang, menjauhkannya dari hadapan kekasihku, aku menatapnya benci.

Luhan _hyung_ juga menatap benci disana, bukan menatapku melainkan menatap Kris.

"_Kajja,_ kita pergi dari sini!" Ajakku cepat yang kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Kris.

**Baekhyun POV end**

***Flashback..**

"Sebenarnya orang seperti apa kau ini? Kau bilang akan memberiku waktu untuk memutuskan Baekㅡ"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya. Karena itu aku bertindak cepat." Potong Luhan.

"Berengsek kau!" Kesal Kris.

Luhan berdecak kesal, umpatan Kris sudah menjadi menu hariannya. "Aku hanya mempermudah saja agar kau mempunyai alasan untuk memutuskannya, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan semudah itu percaya padaku. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya dan tidak ingin membuatnya menderita lebih lama, maka akhiri semuanya ini secepatnya." Ucap Luhan.

***Flashback end..**

"Kris." Panggil Baekhyun yang masih setia menatap lurus jalanan di depan sana.

"Eum?" Guman Kris pelan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah kemudian beralih memandang Kris. "ㅡapa jadinya jika Luhan _hyung_ ternyata juga mencintaimu?"

CIIIITTT~

Kris mengerem mobilnya mendadak membuat kepala Baekhyun terantuk jendela mobilnya. "_Ya_! _Appo_.." Ringis Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya.

"ㅡapa yang terjadi, hah? Apa kau menabrak sesuatu?" Omelnya sebal.

"_M-mianhae_, _chagiya_.." Gagap Kris yang merasa tak enak, ia mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun yang tak sengaja terantuk.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau memanggilku apa? _Chagiya_? Tumben sekali.."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kris tak mengerti.

"_Aniyo_, hanya saja kau jarang mengucapkan kata itu." Jawab Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia tak masalah Kris ingin memanggilnya apa saja, panggilan sayang itu tak terlalu penting untuknya yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah perhatian yang Kris berikan, untuk sudah cukup membuktikan semuanya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"_Arraseo_, mulai saat ini aku akan membiasakannya.ㅡjujur saja pertanyaanmu tadi membuatku merasa sangat terkejut, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan? Luhan? Mencintaiku? Tidak mungkin." Ucap Kris cepat.

"Tapi dia mengatakannya sendiri padaku, Kris." Ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"Begitukah?" Tak seharusnya partanyaan seperti ini keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Kris benar-benar bingung untuk menjawab seperti apa.

Baekhyun diam, terlalu pusing memikirkan Kris yang malah balik memberi pertanyaan tak jelas seperti itu. ia hanya ingin suatu kejelasan, itu saja! Melihat reaksi diam Baekhyun membuat Kris segera sadar jika ia telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah hingga kekasihnya itu menjadi sebal.

Kris menangkup wajah Baekhyun disana untuk menatap mata tajamnya. "Dengarkan aku!ㅡaku hanya mencintaimu dan selamanya akan seperti itu.. _Saranghae_, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa minat untuk menjawab, "A-akuㅡ"

Ada keraguan untuk itu, Baekhyun tak siap jika nanti Kris akan benar-benar berpaling pada Luhan. Sanggupkah ia menerima kenyataan tersebut? Ia tak ingin membenci Luhan namun ia juga tak bisa kehilangan Kris di sisinya.

"Mengapa tak kau lanjutkan, hm?" Tanya Kris yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum. "_Aniyo_. _N-nado_, _nado sarangh_ㅡ

"Eumpphhtㅡ" Perkataan Baekhyun sukses terpotong karena Kris lebih dulu melumat bibirnya. Berharap kekasihnya itu dapat merasakan perasaan cintanya yang begitu dalam yang ia salurkan melalui ciuman mereka. Kris tak ingin Baekhyun ragu, hal itu jusrtu membuatnya takut. Kris takut hari itu akan datang, hari dimana semua rahasianya akan terungkap. Kris benar-benar tak ingin Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya, Kris belum siap jika Baekhyun membencinya, ia ingin tinggal lebih lama bersama Baekhyun meskipun ia merasa tak lagi pantas.

_'Maafkan aku karena berani mencintaimu.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun POV**

Kris mengantarku pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol, yang tadi itu benar-benar gila. Ia melakukannya seperti orang kerasukan dan baru menghentikannya setelah nafasku sudah benar-benar habis rasanya. Kuharap itu tak membuat bibirku menjadi bengkak atau aku akan menjadi bahan ejekan teman-teman dikampus besok.

Aku bergegas membersihkan secepat mungkin setelah itu menyiapkan air panas juga menghangatkan makanan yang tadi sore sempat Jung _ahjumm_a masak untuk makan malam Chanyeol. Chanyeol belum juga pulang bahkan setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit padahal aku harus segera pergi karena sudah ada janji dengan Jongdae, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sebuah catatan kecil dipintu lemari es yang isinya aku akan pulang sedikit larut. Ini kesempatanku untuk kembali berbaikan dengan Jongdae, aku tidak boleh sampai terlambat.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku ketempat seperti ini, Kim Jongdae?" Protesku.

Baiklah, aku memang sedang merasa lelah dengan hidup yang kini tengah kujalani tapi bukan ditempat ini aku ingin melampiaskan semuanya. Yang benar saja!

Suara dentuman musik dengan volume maksimal terdengar memekang telinga, bau asap rokok dan alkohol sangat mendominasi tempatku berada saat ini, club malam. Tempat ini membuatku merasa pusing dan mual, kalau saja aku tidak menjanjikan Jondae untuk menuruti semua kemauannya, aku tidak akan sudi menginjak tempat terkutuk ini, aku baru tahu jika _namja_ semanis Jongdae hobi mengunjungi tempat seperti ini.

"Berikan 2 gelas untukku!" Pinta Jongdae pada seorang pelayan disana.

Aku mendesah lelah, sudah cukup! "Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Ucapku datar.

"_Waeyo_? Kau takut?ㅡbukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua kemauanku, Baekhyun_-ah_." Ucap Jongdae menahanku, ekspresinya terlihat sedikit kesal.

Ya, dia benar. Aku memang sudah berjanji padanya tapi tidakkah dia bisa mengerti jika aku sama sekali tak cocok dengan tempat ini. Jongdae juga pasti tahu apa saja kegiatanku sepanjang hari, aku lelah, aku bahkan belum sempat istirahat dan makan terlebih dahulu. Kuharap ini cepat berakhir agar aku bisa segera pulang dan Chanyeol tak akan marah karena aku sudah pergi terlalu lama, terlalu malas mendengar ocehan tiang listrik itu!

Dengan terpaksa dan malas aku kembali duduk disamping Jongdae. Seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi 2 gelas kecil minuman berwarna merah menyalah, itu mencurigakan!

"Minumlah." Suruh Jongdae.

"_Mian_, tapi aku tidak biasa meminum yang seperti itu." Tolakku.

Jongdae terkekeh. "Lalu kau pikir aku terbiasa?ㅡminumlah, Baek! Ini hanya minuman biasa."

Jongdae menyodorkan gelas kecil itu kearahku yang dengan ragu kuterima gelas tersebut. Kulihat Jongdae juga sudah mulai menghabiskan minumannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menaruh racun disana, Baek!ㅡmeskipun aku membencimu." Ia tersenyum sinis disana.

Glup

Aku meminumnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas, mencoba mengecap rasa minuman yang baru saja masuk kedalam perutku. Jongdae benar ini hanya minuman biasa, untunglah dia tidak berbohong.

"Kau sudah percaya?" Tanya Jongdae.

Aku mengangguk, sedikit merasa tak enak karena tadi sempat meragukannya. "_Mianhae, a_ku sempat meragukanmu tadi." Ucapku tak enak dan Jongdae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sebenarnya mengapa kau mengajakku ketempat seperti ini, Jongdae_-ya_? Bukan di _cafe_ atau di taman tempat kita biasa bertemu?"

"Aku hanya bosan, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Aku merasa sangat kesepian sejak Minseok _hyung_ memutuskan hubungan kami." Jawab Jongdae.

Aku tersenyum, Minseok _hyung _memang sangat pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahkan sampai detik ini Jongdae masih belum tahu jika sebentar lagi hubungan mereka akan kembali bersatu, tidak sia-sia selama ini aku berusaha meyakinkan Minseok _hyung_ agar mau kembali kepelukan Jongdae.

"Kau tidak akan kesepian sebentar lagi, Jongdae_-ya_." ucapku.

"Apa?ㅡdarimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya beㅡaarghh..."

Tunggu!

Sepertinya ada yang salah? Kenapa kepalaku mendadak terasa sangat pusing dan berat seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Jongdae khawatir meski ia berusaha menutupinya.

Aku tak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab karena sekarang tubuhku mendadak terasa sangat lemas, aku hanya mendesis pelan merasakan sakit yang semakin menjadi di kepalaku hingga ku pejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat, aku juga sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada tubuhku.

"_Ya_! Ada apa denganmu?ㅡjangan bercanda, Baekhyun_-ah_!" Tanya Jongdae mulai panik.

Samar-samar aku masih dapat mendengar suaranya itu, aku ingin mengeluh di ambang batas kesadaranku namun tak ada suara yang terucap dari bibirku. Tubuhku semakin melemas, perlahan suara berisik club ini berangsur menjadi sunyi di telingaku dan detik selanjutnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

**Baekhyun POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sreettt

PRANNKK

BRUKK

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terjatuh dari atas kursi club yang cukup tinggi dengan pecahan gelas tepat disamping tubuhnya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri, seseorang _namja_ disana menyeringai menakutkan melihat kepanikan Jongdae.

"Baekhyun_-ah, ireona_!" Teriak Jongdae panik, menggoncang keras tubuh Baekhyun disana mencoba membangunkannya namun nihil. Orang-orang yang berada disana hanya menatap mereka sekilas kemudian kembali tenggelam pada kesenangan mereka masing-masing, seolah acuh. Kebanyakan dari mereka berpikir jika _namja_ mungil itu sedang mabuk berat hingga pingsan.

"Kyungsoo_-ya,_ tolong.." Teriak Jongdae semakin panik.

Kyungsoo?

Ya, tentu saja semua ini bagian dari rencana Kyungsoo. Ia berhasil memperdaya Jongdae hingga _namja_ itu mau berhasil masuk dalam rencana busuknya. Sebuah senyum mengerikan terukir dibibir Kyungsoo, ia segera menghampiri Jongdae bersama dengan seorang _ahjussi_ berbadan besar dan bermuka seram yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"_Ahjussi_, angkat _namja_ ini kedalam kamar yang telah kupesan!" Perintah Kyungsoo yang jelas membuat Jongdae tersentak.

_Ahjussi_ tersebut segera melakukan tugasnya, dengan sedikit kasar ia menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun ala _bridal style_.

"Turunkan, Baekhyun!" Teriak Jongdae tak terima tapi sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh _ahjussi_ tersebut. Ia mencoba mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun disana tapi dengan tubuh kecil seperti itu ia jelas terhempas begitu saja karena dorongan kasar _ahjussi_ bermuka seram tersebut.

Jongdae beralih menatap Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar marah. "Jadi selama ini kau hanya memanfaatkanku, hah?" Geramnya.

"_Bingo_! Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, hm? Apa kau sudah berubah menjadi bodoh sekarang?" Ejek Kyungsoo. "ㅡsangat menggelikan! Seorang Kim Jongdae tega menjebak sahabatnya sendiri karena kebodohannya."

Jongdae mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, ingin sekali ia menonjok muka Kyungsoo disana. "Turunkan sahabatku!" Teriak Jongdae emosi.

"Bawa kekamar!" Perintah Kyungsoo yang seolah tak mempedulikan teriakan Jongdae.

Jongdae sudah hampir menangis, ia takut juga merasa sangat bersalah. Ada banyak orang ditempatnya berada saat ini, tapi tetap saja mereka acuh dan tak mau menolong meski Jongdae telah memohon.

"Berapa dia membayarmu?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menoleh ketika sebuah suara terdengar, detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah ternganga saat mengetahui siapa yang telah hadir disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to :**

**Kim Eun Seob, Kim Seonna, .Baekrisyeol, SyJessi22, , Cozalou laya, Riyoung17, KyuuLawliet, .HardShipper, parklili, lyra, ia, YudieHidayat, Baekhyun92.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah bersedia ninggalin review di chapter sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu..**

**RnR please.. :)**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, Kaisoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Perview story :**

_"Bawa kekamar!" Perintah Kyungsoo yang seolah tak mempedulikan teriakan Jongdae._

_Jongdae sudah hampir menangis, ia takut juga merasa sangat bersalah. Ada banyak orang ditempatnya berada saat ini, tapi tetap saja mereka acuh dan tak mau menolong meski Jongdae telah memohon._

_"Berapa dia membayarmu?"_

_Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menoleh ketika sebuah suara terdengar, detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah ternganga saat mengetahui siapa yang telah hadir disana._

**.**_  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbeda dengan Jongdae yang merasa sedikit lega sekarang.

"Aku akan membayarmu sepuluh kali lipat jika kau membawa _namja_ itu kedalam mobilku." Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Kyungsoo mendelik, ia jelas memandang tak suka pada _namja_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini. Merusak kesenangannya saja.

"Jangan campuri urusanku!" Geram Kyungsoo.

"_Ahjussi_, bawa Baekhyun kedalam sekarang!" Perintah Kyungsoo marah, apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi _ahjussi_ tersebut yang seolah tertarik untuk menerima tawaran menggiurkan itu.

"Dua puluh kali lipat?" Lagi, _namja_ itu bersuara yang membuat _ahjussi_ tersebut langsung berbalik arah.

"Jongin, cukup!" Teriak Kyungsoo tak tahan.

"Dimana mobilmu terparkir anak muda?" Tanya _ahjussi_ tersebut yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin mendelik, ia tidak bisa percaya semua ini.

"Kim Jongin, kauㅡ" Geram Kyungsoo tertahan, wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah padam menahan emosinya.

"Mobil berwarna hitam dipojok kiri." Jawab Jongin datar.

"_Ya, ahjussi_.. Kembali kau!" Teriak Kyungsoo geram ketika melihat _ahjussi_ itu keluar dari dalam club di ikuti Jongdae dibelakangnya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menggunakan uangmu untuk hal tidak berguna seperti ini, _hyung_. Kuharap kau bisa berpikir lebih luas lagi sebelum menggunakan cara licik seperti ini." Ucap Jongin lirih sebelum akhirnya ia keluar menyusul _ahjussi_ tersebut.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Euungh.." Keluh Baekhyun ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali, perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, mengerjapkannya berkali-kali dan membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas dan kepalanya tetap saja berdenyut nyeri.

Ini sudah pagi?

Benarkah?

Tunggu!

Dimana ini?

Ia tahu persis jika ini bukan kamarnya, tempat ini terasa sangat asing.

"Aagrhh.." Ringisnya ketika ia mencoba bangun dari ranjang untuk mengetahui dimana ia berada sekarang tetapi hantaman nyeri di kepalanya membuat niatnya itu urung.

"Jangan dipaksa, kembalilah tidur jika kau masih merasa pusing." Celetuk seseorang. Baekhyun baru menyadari jika ia tak sendirian didalam kamar yang tergolong luas ini, ada seorang _namja_ disana tengah menata rambutnya didepan sebuah cermin berukuran besar yang terpasang dikamar tersebut.

Itu Jongin.

"Dimana Jongdae?" Lirih Baekhyun, ia ingat jika semalam Jongdae bersamanya.

"Kim Jongdae sudah kuantar pulang kerumahnya kemarin malam." Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai mendekati Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya.

"Kau mengingatku?" Tanya Jongin agak khawatir.

"Kauㅡ" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia terlihat berpikir dan mengingat.

"Bukankah kau _namja_ yang berada di toilet bersama Kyungsoo waktu itu?" Tebaknya ragu.

"Benar sekali! Untunglah kau tidak mengalami _amnesia_ karena sudah terjatuh dari kursi setinggi itu." Kekeh Jongin.

"Aku Kim Jongin." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Byun Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya kemarin malam Jongdae memaksaku agar kau menginap dirumahnya saja, tapi aku menolaknya."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf." Jawab Jongin.

"_Mian_, Jongin_-ssi_. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan saat ini, kita belum pernah berkomunikasi sebelumnya jadi mustahil jika kau mempunyai salah padaku." Ucap Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Memang bukan aku yang bersalah, tapi Kyungsoo _hyung_." Jelas Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?" Kaget Baekhyun. Ya, ia ingat sekarang. Kemarin malam ia pergi bersama Jongdae di club, Jongdae memberinya segelas minuman dan setelah meneguk minuman tersebut beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun sudah tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

"Jangan katakan jika yang kemarin malam adalah perbuatan Kyungsoo, sebenarnya apa yang akan ia lakukan? Menjebakku? Begitu?" Geram Baekhyun.

"Ya." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Baekhyun mengumpat lirih, perbuatan Kyungsoo kali ini sudah sangat keterlaluan padanya.

"ㅡkarena itu aku ingin bekerja sama denganmu." Ucap Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Bekerja sama?" Ulang Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Ya, kau tahu bukan jika aku mencintai Kyungsoo tapi dia mencintai tunanganmu. Jadi bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama untuk memisahkan mereka berdua? Bukankah itu sebuah kerjasama yang menarik. Kau bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol dan aku tentu saja akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo, bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin penuh harap.

"_Mian_, Jongin_-ssi_. Jika kau ingin bekerja sama menyangkut hal tersebut, kau memilih orang yang salah." Jawab Baekhyun sinis.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin tak mengerti.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Chanyeol, aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sangat kucintai." Jawab Baekhyun.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya bawahnya, ia merasa harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Tadinya Jongin pikir Baekhyun mempunyai tujuan sama sepertinya, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Baiklah. _Gwenchana_, Baekhyun_-ssi_.. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik." Ucap Jongin akhirnya.

"Aku sudah merasa baik dan aku ingin pulang sekarang, Jongin_-ssi_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemari kau, aku ingin bicara padamu!" Baekhyun menarik kasar tangan Kyungsoo. Emosinya memuncak takala ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah berani muncul di apartemen Chanyeol sepagi ini, mereka sedang sarapan bersama di meja makan.

"_Ya,_ _namja_ murahan! Kau pikir siapa yang sedang kau sentuh, hah?" Bentak Kyungsoo yang menarik kasar tangannya dari cengkraman Baekhyun.

"Mulai saat ini berhenti memanggilku murahan atau ku robek mulutmu! Kau menjebakku, brengsek!" Umpat Baekhyun namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tidak usah menuduhku jika kau tak memiliki bukti, kau memang _namja_ murahan yang merebut kekasihku. Enyah saja kau dari dunia ini!" Teriak Kyungsoo tak kalah keras.

"Kauuㅡ" Baekhyun sudah hampir mendaratkan kepalan tangannya kewajah Kyungsoo tapi kemudian...

PRAANKKK

"CUKUP!"

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama terlonjak kaget, Chanyeol marah! Dan itu adalah hal buruk!

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian jadi bisakah kalian tidak menganggu dan merusak waktu sarapanku?" Teriak Chanyeol marah.

"Kau!" Chanyeol menujuk Baekhyun. "Masuk kamar!" Perintahnya.

Baekhyun masih saja menatap benci kearah Kyungsoo meskipun pada akhirnya ia menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

"Kau, ikut denganku!" Chanyeol menggandeng kasar tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yeolli_-ah, _lepaskan! Ini sakit.." Berontak Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sedikit menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo ketika mereka sampai diluar pintu apartemen.

"Pulanglah.." Suruh Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi, Yeolliㅡ"

"Kau masih belum bisa berubah, Soo." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak berubah?ㅡdarimana kau dapat menilaiku seperti itu?" Protesnya.

"Kau tidak mendengar yang Baekhyun katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol marah.

"Hah! Jadi sekarang kau lebih mempercayai perkataan _namja_ murahan itu dari pada aku, begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo geram.

"Bukㅡ"

"_Gwenchana_, aku bisa mengerti jika sampai saat ini kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku." Potong Kyungsoo cepat. "ㅡtapi kuharap matamu tidak buta hanya sekedar untuk melihat sebuah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya."

"Soo, a-aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan lelah untuk menunggu cintaimu kembali seperti dulu juga menunggu sampai Jungsu _ahjussi_ merestui hubungan kita berdua."

"..." Chanyeol diam, kata-kata Kyungsoo begitu terdengar sangat tulus di telinganya.

"Aku pulang." Pamit Kyungsoo dengn senyum lembut yang menghiasi bibirnya.

_'Tetaplah berusaha, Soo.. Berusahalah sebelum Baekhyun berhasil mengambil semuanya.'_ Batin Chanyeol yang menatap kepergian Kyungsoo disana.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol kembali menutup pintu apartemenya dengan sedikit kasar. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk merasakan _mood_ yang buruk, dua _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu telah berhasil merusak nafsu sarapannya terlebih lagi Baekhyun, baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat _namja_ itu marah dan mengancam yang menurut pandanganya sedikit mengerikan.

Ceklek.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi dan tas yang sudah tersampir di pundaknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Kampus." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yang benar saja?ㅡkau baru pulang pagi ini dan sekarang kau sudah akan pergi lagi, dimana tanggung jawabmu? Apa kau lupa posisimu sebagai apa disini, hah? Kau belum menyiapkan air panas, pakaian, serta sarapanku. Itu kewajibanmu, Byun Baekhyun." Omel Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, habis sudah kesabarannya. "Kenapa kau tak menyuruh Kyungsoo saja yang melakukan semua itu untukmu? Bukankah dia kekasihmu!" Sinis Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, Park Chanyeol. Hal terburuk dalam hidupku adalah menjadi tunanganmu, aku menyesalinya, sungguh! Kau hanya menambah bebanku, menyuruhku ini dan itu dengan semaumu, apa kau pikir aku adalah suruhanmu? Sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, secepatnya carilah cara agar kita bisa segera berpisah." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih ternganga meskipun Baekhyun sudah tak lagi terlihat dihadapannya.

"Mengerikan sekali dia!" Gumanya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan lakukan itu, percuma saja. Aku tetap tidak akan bermurah hati padamu!" Guman Baekhyun saat merasa ada seseorang tengah memijat kakinya, ia tahu betul itu Jongdae yang melakukannya.

Baekhyun tengah beristirahat diruang kesehatan kampus sejak tadi pagi karena kejadian kemarin malam efeknya masih sangat menganggu, kepalanya masih saja terasa berat dan nyeri membuatnya malas mengikuti kelas.

"Kau sudah makan belum?" Tanya Jongdae yang tetap memijat tanpa mempedulikan protes dari mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan mata terpejam.

"Akan kubelikan makananan untukmu. Tunggulah sebentar!" Ucapnya.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak lapar. Ku tunggu kau di belakang halaman kampus setelah kelas usai, jangan mencoba untuk kabur atau kau akan menyesal." Ancam Baekhyun.

Jongdae menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Baekhyun_-ah_. Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu, aku tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo akan melakukan hal licik seperti itu." Jelas Jongdae sedikit panik.

"Bukankah kau sahabatnya? Tentu saja kau tahu apa saja yang ia rencanakan." Tuduh Baekhyun asal.

"Tidak! Kyungsoo hanya memperdayaku, Baekhyun_-ah_. Dia bukan sahabatku, kau sahabatku." Ucap Jongdae.

"Pergilah, Jongdae_-ya_! Jangan menggangguku, aku ingin istirahat." Kesal Baekhyun.

"_Arraseo_, aku akan pergi. Kuharap kau cepat merasa baik." Guman Jongdae.

"...dan setelah aku merasa baik kau akan habis di tanganku." Celetukan Baekhyun barusan membuat nyali Jongdae semakin ciut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau mencoba kabur, hm?"

Jongdae menghentikan langkah cepatnya dan segera menoleh kearah sumber suara yang tepat berada di belakangnya, disana ada Baekhyun dan juga kekasihnya, Minseok. Dari yang ia lihat keadaan Baekhyun sudah jauh lebih baik daripada tadi pagi. Syukurlah..

"_Aniyo_. Justru aku ingin mencari keberadaanmu, kupikir kau sudah pulang karena ini sudah mulai gelap." Jelas Jongdae.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap tajam kearah Jongdae seakan ingin menelan _namja _pecinta bebek itu bulat-bulat. Wajahnya memang lebih terkesan imut selama ini tapi jika ia sudah mengeluarkan _death glare_ miliknya itu akan menjadi sangat menakutkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau _manly_ sekali, Kim Jongdae." Entahlah itu sebuah sindiran atau malah pujian yang ia lontarkan.

"Ti-tidak, Baekhyun_-ah_. Sekarang lakukan apapun sesuka hatimu aku tidak akan marah, sungguh!" Ucap Jongdae takut.

Minseok disana tetap memasang wajah tenang khas miliknya, tak terlihat sedikitpun gelagat akan menolong ataupun membela kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan masuk rumah sakit untuk waktu yang sangat lama karena perbuatan Baekhyun.

"_Arraseo_, kau memilih bagian yang mana untuk ku pukul?" Tawar Baekhyun namun Jongdae disana hanya dapat menggeleng takut.

"Kepala?" Tanya Baekhyun menggoda.

"..ku jamin kau akan mengalami gegar otak setelah ini. Oh, atau di dada saja bagaimana?ㅡbisa dipastikan beberapa tulang rusukmu akan patah, Kim Jongdae."

Glup

Jongdae menelan ludahnya susah payah, perkataan Baekhyun jelas terdengar sangat mengerikan hingga membuat kedua kakinya terasa lemas.

"Oh, atau kau mau memilih kakimu saja untuk kupukul yang akan membuat seumur hidupmu bergantung pada kursi roda juga tongkat penyangga? Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk.ㅡkau mempunyai kekasih yang sangat mencintaimu dan akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ketaman kota setiap sore dengan mendorong kursi rodamu. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat romantis, Kim Jongdae?" Minseok tertawa tertahan mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, sedangkan Jongdae wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"_Hyung_, tolong aku. _Jebal_~" Jongdae memelas pada Minseok.

"_Mianhae_, _chagiya_.. Baekhyun mengancam akan memukulku juga jika aku berani membelamu." Jawaban Minseok barusan membuat Jongdae semakin merasa putus asa.

"Kau siap?" Baekhyun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul, Jongdae bahkan sudah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat berharap ia tak akan melihat bagaimana cara Baekhyun memukulnya nanti, pasti akan sangat menyakitkan!

"Buka matamu!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"_Shireo_." Ucap Jongdae gemetar.

"Kau harus melihatnya, Kim Jongdae!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"_Aniyo_."

"Ck, terserah kau saja! Siap ataupun tidak terimalah ini, Kim Jongdae!" Baekhyun mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kewajah Jongdae dengan gerak cepat tapi kemudianㅡ

Greb

"Eh?" Seketika Jongdae terkejut, ini sama sekali tidak sakit.

Dengan perlahan Jongdae mulai membuka matanya, memastikan dugaannya yang ternyata memang benar. Ya, Baekhyun tidak memukulnya melainkan tengah memeluknya erat.

"K-kau ti-tidak memukulku?" Gagap Jongdae.

"_Pabbo_! Mana mungkin aku memukul sahabatku sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun disela pelukan mereka.

"Sahabat? K-kau masih mau menganggapku sahabat setelah hal bodoh yang telah kulakukan padamu?" Tanya Jongdae tak percaya.

Baekhyun menangguk pelan.

"_Go-gomawo_, Baekhyun_-ah_. hiks.." Ucap Jongdae yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Hey, kau menangis? Cengeng sekali kau!" Sindir Baekhyun sembari memukul dada Jongdae pelan.

"Minseok _hyung_ telah menceritakan semuanya padaku. _Mianhae_, karena selama ini aku tak pernah mau mendengar penjelasanmu. Aku salah! Aku bahkan telah mencelakaimu tapi kau masih mau memaafkanku. hiks.."

"_Uljima_. Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau lihat?"

"_Ne_. hiks.." Jawab Jongdae disela tangisannya.

"_Aigo_~ kau masih saja menangis? Apa kau tidak malu sedari tadi Minseok _hyung_ menertawakanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"_Mwo_?" Kaget Jongdae, ia menatap kearah kekasihnya yang ternyata memang benar tengah menertawakannya.

"_Ya_,_ hyung_! Kauuuu.." Geram Jongdae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kris! Luhan _hyung_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kris melebarkan kedua matanya, ia tak dapat menjawab karena suaranya tercekat di ujung tenggorokkan ketika melihat sosok mungil tak jauh dari hadapannya tengah menatapnya dengan perasaan terluka.

"Baekhyun, a-aku bisa jelaskan." Gagap Kris pada sosok kekasihnya tersebut.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, ia tak meyangka akan disuguhi pemandangan menyakitkan seperti ini.

Tes

Lagi,

Air mata itu jatuh menghiasi wajahnya.

_'Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah..'_ Batin Luhan tak tega.

"A-akuㅡpercayalah ini semua tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Jelas Kris mencoba menjelaskan, ia mencoba mendekat kearah Baekhyun, menyentuh pundak yang tengah bergetar hebat menahan tangis tersebut.

"Kau hiks.. menyakitiku. Kauㅡmenyukainya? Hiks.." Tanya Baekhyun disela tangisnya, tak peduli tatapan beberapa mahasiswa lain yang seolah menjadikan mereka bertiga seperti sebuah tontonan gratis.

"Tidak, dia menciumku tiba-tiba." Geram Kris.

Tak tersirat sedikitpun rasa bersalah ataupun menyesal pada mimik wajah _namja_ bermata rusa tersebut, sangat berbalik dengan apa yang kini tengah hatinya rasakan. Ia tak tega melihat Baekhyun terluka, ingin sekali ia berlari dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, menenangkannya agar ia tak lagi menangis.

_'Aku mohon padamu untuk bertahan sedikit lagi, Baekhyun-ah..'_

Baekhyun tak tahan lagi, ia segera berlari menjauh meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan disana.

"Baekㅡlepaskan aku!" Berontak Kris ketika tangan Luhan disana mencegahnya untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

"Biarkan dia sendiri." Lirih Luhan namun Kris segera menghentakkan tangan Luhan kasar kemudian berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat semakin jauh.

**Flashback..**

"Kau lagi!" Desis Kris bosan yang selalu menemukan Luhan terlebih dahulu ketika ia akan menjemput Baekhyun di kampus. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lihat hanya kekasihnya, bukan Luhan.

"_Waeyo_? Aku akan terus menagih janjimu untuk memutuskan Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji padamu!" Elak Kris.

"Ya terserah kau sajalah mau menganggapnya apa. Mengapa lama sekali, hm? Mengapa kau tak kunjung memutuskannya, Wu Yi Fan?" Geram Luhan tak sabar.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memutuskannya karena aku sangat mencintainya!" Tolak Kris.

"Egois!" Umpat Luhan kesal.

Luhan sudah hampir pergi meninggalkan Kris, ketika melihat sosok mungil yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka membuat niatnya urung.

_'Haruskah?'_ Batinnya tak yakin.

"Kris!" Panggil Luhan.

"Pergi kau!" Usir Kris acuh yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia tak menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun disana.

"Cium aku!" Perintah Luhan.

"Huh?"

Tak mau membuang waktu, Luhan segera mendekat dan berusaha meraih juga menekan tengkuk Kris dengan cepat hingga bibir mereka saling menyatu.

Tidak ada lumatan, ini hanya sekedar menempel saja.

**Flashback end..**

**Baekhyun POV**

"Hiks.."

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki-kakiku berlari menjauh sejauh mungkin dari hadapan Kris dan Luhan _hyung, _berulang kali aku menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan secara kasar. Air mata bodoh! Mengapa kau tak mau berhenti menetes?

Aku sudah tak sanggup.

Sakit sekali.

Aku tak pernah paham dengan semua ini, sungguh aku tidak mengerti.

Kris, benarkah yang kau katakan jika ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman saja? Aku berharap juga begitu karena aku mencintaimu, Kris. Sangat!

Luhan _hyung_, benarkah kau mencintai Kris?

Aku sakit _hyung_, Tolonglah! Jangan begini, menyiksaku seperti ini. Kau membunuhku secara perlahan, ini sungguh bukan dirimu. Kau sudah berubah, _hyung_. Berubah menjadi seseorang yang tak kukenal.

Kuhentikan langkah kakiku yang mulai terasa lelah, nafasku terengah karena efek berlari barusan padahal ini belum terlalu jauh, aku memang buruk dalam banyak hal termasuk dalam hal bertindak tegas pada seseorang yang sudah jelas akan merebut kekasihku.

Lawan Luhan!

Lawan dia, Byun Baekhyun _pabbo_!

Mengapa kau hanya diam dan memilih menangis untuk menghadapi masalahmu? Itu yang membuatmu selama ini mudah diinjak dan ditindas oleh orang-orang disekitarmu!

Benar, aku tidak bisa begini terus. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus segera menanyakan hal ini pada Kris. Siapa sebenarnya yang lebih ia pilih? Aku atau Luhan _hyung_? Apapun keputusannya nanti, aku akan berusaha untuk menerimanya dengan ikhlas.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah, aku tak ingin pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol juga tak ingin bertemu dengan Kris sementara waktu. Aku benar-benar butuh sendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya aku tak sadar jika kaki-kakiku ini sudah melangkah terlalu jauh danㅡ

TIN TINN TIIIINNN

Silau.

"BAEKHYUN.. AWAASS!"

Satu-satunya teriak sesorang yang dapat kudengar dengan jelas diantara teriakkan-teriakkan lainnya yang juga menginterupsiku untuk segera menyingkir dari tempatku saat ini.

"Aaaaahhh..." Jeritku sembari menutup erat kedua mataku ketika melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mendekat kearahku, aku ingin segera menyingkir dari sana namun kakiku terasa begitu berat bahkan hanya untuk melangkah sedikit saja. Mungkinkah sebentar lagi aku akan mati? Tidak, aku sungguh belum siap.

CIIITTTT

Greb

Tubuhku terhempas keras. Beginikah rasanya mati tertabrak? Tidak sakit?

Aneh!

Hey, ini benar-benar tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

"Baekhyun_-ah_, _gwenchana_?" Terdengar suara panik seseorang dan aku sangat mengenal suara itu, tak lama kemudian beberapa orang mendekat kearahku, aku bisa mengetahuinya dari mendengar banyaknya langkah datang mendekat.

"Aku akan menelfon ambulance." Ucap seseorang.

"Ya, cepat hubungi ambulance!" Teriak seseorang lainnya.

"Hajimaㅡ" Suara familiar itu terdengar lagi.

Tunggu! Bukankah itu suara Kris?

Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan dan benar saja memang ada Kris disana dengan beberapa orang yang tak ku kenal tengah mengerubungi kami berdua, banyak dari mereka menatapku khawatir. Jadi aku belum mati? Jadi ini bukan di surga?

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" Rancau Kris panik sembari memeriksa setiap inci tubuhku, berharap ia tak menemukan luka sekecil apapun disana.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku tebata, mulai merasakan tubuhku gemetaran. Aku masih merasa sangat kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja ku alami, itu yang membuatku tak dapat mengontrol tubuhku.

"Tubuhmu bergetar, Baek. Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku." Ucap Kris begitu Khawatir dan reflek membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak usah menghubungi ambulance, dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua." Ucap Kris pada orang-orang disana.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai berjalan menjauh, membubarkan diri hingga kini hanya ada kami berdua disini, duduk di pinggir trotoar jalan raya. Mengabaikan berbagai macam pandangan orang-orang yang tengah lewat disana, tapi aku tak peduli akan hal itu, mereka hanya tak mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"A-aku hanya sangat terkejut hiks.." Ucapku berusaha tenang meskipun mustahil. Hey, memangnya siapa yang merasa tidak _shock_ ketika sadar dirinya masih bisa selamat setalah hampir terhantam truk yang sangat besar.

"_Gwenchana_, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." Ucap Kris mengusap kepalaku lembut, berusaha menenangkanku.

Untuk beberapa saat Kris masih memelukku dengan erat. Dekapannya itu tak pernah berubah dan selalu membuatku merasa nyaman, tangan kokoh yang dengan erat melingkari tubuhku membuatku merasa terlindungi.

"Kris, kau yang terluka?ㅡ_m__ianhae_ hiks.. aku membuatmu terluka." Tangisku menyesal ketika tanpa sengja melihat siku kanan lengan Kris yang tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

Bodoh! Aku telah membuat seseorang yang kucintai terluka, aku baru menyadari jika tadi Kris sempat menarikku ke pinggir jalan sebelum truk tersebut berhasil menabrak tubuhku.

"_Uljima_.. Aku baik-baik saja, yang penting kau tidak terluka, _ne_?."

"Maafkan aku."

**Baekhyun POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mampirlah sebentar, Kris. Aku akan mengobati lukamu didalam." Ajak Baekhyun dengan sedikit memohon sesaat setelah Kris mengantarnya sampai didepan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Melihat wajah memohon Baekhyun membuat Kris tak bisa menolak, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui.

Semua kesalahpahaman ini Baekhyun anggap selesai, ia tak ingin lagi membebani Kris dengan menanyakan kejadian di gerbang kampus tadi, meskipun hal itu terus saja mengganjal dihatinya. Kris sudah membuktikannya, membuktikan besar cintanya pada Baekhyun. Ia bahkan hampir mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi menolong Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambilkan kotak obat, sempat ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang tengah makan mie instan sendirian di depan televisi ruang tengah. Baekhyun berusaha cuek tapi tetap saja ada perasaan sedikit sebal karena Chanyeol lebih memilih makanan tak sehat tersebut sebagai menu makan malamnya.

"Kau tidak lembur hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun basa basi.

"Kalau sudah tahu jawabannya mengapa kau masih bertanya." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. Menyebalkan sekali!

"Kau bisa sakit jika sering memakan itu." Bukannya peduli atau bagaimana tapi ketika Chanyeol jatuh sakit ia juga akan terkena imbasnya untuk merawat _namja_ tinggi itu hingga sembuh.

Sungguh! Masalah yang dihadapi Baekhyun saat ini sudah terlampau banyak dan cukup untuk membuat kepalanya pusing, haruskah ia masih direpotkan oleh Chanyeol? Baekhyun harap hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Jika aku tidak memakannya, aku akan mati kelaparan." Jawab Chanyeol berlebihan. "...itu salahmu, mengapa kau pulang melebihi jam pulangku dari kantor?"

"Ck, mana aku tahu kau tidak lembur hari ini? Lagipula aku sudah malas memasakkan makanan untukmu karena semua makanan itu akan berakhir di tempat sampahㅡDan dimana Jung _ahjumma_? Apa hari in dia tidak datang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, sudah merasa muak dengan sikap Chanyeol padanya selama ini. Baekhyun masih terus bertahan dengan Chanyeol hanya demi Luhan, tapi nyatanya sekarang apa yang ia dapat? Luhan bahkan secara terang-terangan menusuknya dari belakang. Bodohkah dia? Salahkah dia karena telah berkorban?

"Mulai besok masakkan sesuatu untukku dan aku akan memakannya karena mulai hari ini Jung _ahjumma _tak akan lagi datang ke apartemen." Ucap Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi niatnya urung ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah beranjak dari depan televisi menuju kekamarnya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?ㅡaneh sekali dia!" Guman Baekhyun.

Tak ingin memikirkan Chanyeol lebih lama Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam kamarnya, beberapa saat kemudian ia terlihat keluar dengan membawa kotak obat yang ia butuhkan. Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamu, disana ia menemukan Kris tengah mengamati luka disiku kanannya, sepertinya ia masih tak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Kris." Panggilnya lirih.

_Namja_ tinggi itu segera tersadar dan tersenyum setelah menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk disampingnya, menarik lengan Kris untuk melihat sikunya yang terluka. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega ketika melihat itu hanya luka gores yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah, ia segera membasahi kapas dengan larutan antiseptik dan mulai membersihkan luka itu dengan telaten.

"Akhh!" Kris sedikit meringis ketika tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menekan lukanya terlalu keras.

Baekhyun cepat meniupi luka itu. "_Mian_, aku menekannya terlalu keras ya?" Tanyanya tak enak.

"_Gwenchana_."

Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali setelah mendengar jawaban Kris. Setelah ia rasa luka itu sudah cukup bersih, Baekhyun segera menutupnya dengan plaster.

"_Gomawo_." Ucap Kris.

"Kau seharusnya tak mengucapkan itu, Kris. Aku yang sudah membuatmu terluka, maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun menanggapi ucapan terima kasih dari Kris, _namja _mungil itu kini terlihat sibuk membereskan kotak obatnya.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, Baekhyun_-ah_. Akan segera menghilang dalam beberapa hari jadi jangan merasa bersalah lagi, _ne_?" Baekhyun mengangguk menuruti ucapan Kris.

"Eum, Kris?"

"_Ne_?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku sebentar? Akuㅡ" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, antara yakin atau tidak untuk mengatakan maksudnya. "...ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ambil diatas lemari kamarku dan itu terlalu tinggi jadi aku tidak bisa meraihnya." Ucapnya cepat.

Kris terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "_Ne, kajja_!"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya di ikuti Kris dibelakang, ia merasa begitu gugup dan tak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan ini benar atau salah.

"Masuklah.." Baekhyun membuka lebar pintu kamarnya, setelah Kris masuk perlahan ia mulai mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati tak ingin Kris mengetahui perbuatannya.

"Baekhyun_-ah, _mengapa pintunya dikunci?" Tanya Kris setelah menyadari gelagat aneh kekasihnya dan jelas hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak, padahal ia sudah melakukannya dengan hati-hati tapi tetap saja ketahuan.

"_Gwenchana_, hanya sebentar.." Jawabnya lirih.

Mungkin ia bodoh!ㅡatau mungkin ia sudah tidak waras sampai tak dapat membedakan mana hal yang benar dan yang salah, ketika memori otaknya kembali memutar pengakuan Luhan yang terang-terangan mengaku mencintai Kris, mengingat hal itu sungguh membuat hatinya sakit. Adegan Kris dan Luhan yang tengah berciuman di gerbang kampusnya, juga bayangan Kris yang mungkin akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya mulai mengusik ketenangannya.

Baekhyun mulai terisak pelan membayangkannya, pada akhirnya isakan itu berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan, ia jatuh tersimpuh di dekat pintu kamarnya, menangis tersedu layaknya seorang anak kecil yang keinginannya tak bisa di penuhi. Runtuh sudah semua pertahannnya, ia tak akan pernah sanggup. Ketakutannya pada bayangan Kris yang mungkin akan pergi meninggalkannya bagaikan sebuah kenyataan yang ia anggap saat itulah akhir dari segalanya.

Melihat kejadian itu membuat Kris panik dan segera berjalan cepat mendekati kekasihnya, ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun kemudian menyentuh pundak lembut pundak Baekhyun disana.

"Ada apa, eum? Ceritakan padaku, jangan memendamnya sendiri." Bisik Kris pada _namja_ mungil yang kelihatannya masih enggan untuk menghentikan tangisnya itu.

"A-apa kau hiksㅡmencintaiku?" Tanyanya parau.

"_Ne_. _Jebal_, jangan meragukanku!" Jawab Kris tegas, cepat diusapnya air mata yang jatuh semakin deras itu.

"Jika benar begitu makaㅡ" Perlahan namun pasti jari-jari lentik milik Baekhyun mulai bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang melekat ditubuhnya sendiri.

Kris melotot tak percaya, ia tak dapat berkata apapun dan hanya membeku dalam keterkejutannya.

SREETT

Baekhyun membuang sedikit dengan kasar kemeja yang beberapa detik yang lalu telah berhasil ia tanggalkan dari tubuhnya.

"Baekㅡ"

Belum habis rasa keterkejutannya, mata Kris kembali melebar ketika jari-jari lentik tersebut turun kebawah, mulai membuka kancing juga resleting celana jinsnya sendiri. Baekhyun sedikit bergerak mundur kebelakang ketika ia meloloskan celana itu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kris disana menelan ludahnya susah payah. Oh, ayolah! Baekhyun sendiri yang memulai, memancing nafsunya yang telah lama tak pernah tersalurkan membuat Kris tak mampu lagi mengucap sepatah katapun, ia nampak seperti orang bodoh dengan mulut ternganga ketika memandang tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun di hadapannya.

Sangat mengagumkan!

Kris semakin membeku, tak dapat mengerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Baekhyun didepan matanya saat ini terlihat begitu indah. Kris bersumpah akan terus berusaha mempertahankan Baekhyun bagaimanapun caranya. Ia tahu ini salah tapi ia tak peduli, dari awal Baekhyun hanya miliknya dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

Baekhyun sedikit merangkak mendekati Kris ketika ia rasa tak kunjung mendapat respon dari kekasihnya itu. Jemari lembut nan lentik miliknya menyentuh dengan lembut pahatan wajah Kris yang terlihat begitu sempurna, dengan gerakan lembut namun pasti ia menarik tengkuk _namja_ tinggi itu hingga wajah mereka kini hanya memiliki jarak beberapa inci saja.

Chu~

Bibir mereka saling menyatu, ciuman itu terasa amat lembut dan membuat Kris merasa hanyut. Selama ini belum pernah Baekhyun menciumnya terlebih dahulu namun sekarang? Kris membuat mimik wajah tak suka ketika pada akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman itu secara sepihak padahal mereka belum melakukannya terlalu lama.

Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Kris dan sedikit menekannya, ia menatap mata tajam kekasihnya itu sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya. "Jebal, jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya." Lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks to :**

**Dobi Hano Beef, Novey, Kim Eun Seob, Baekrisyeol, Jung Eunhee, parklili, 0706, Kim Seonna, your flower, anu, ia, Guest, Riyuong17.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Give me some review please.. :)**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Story :**

Baekhyun segera mendekat kearah Kris karena ia merasa tak kunjung mendapat respon dari namja tinggi tersebut. Tangan lembut nan lentik miliknya menyentuh lembut pahatan wajah Kris yang terlihat sempurna, menarik tengkuk namja tinggi itu hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak beberapa inci saja.

Chu~

Bibir mereka menyatu, ciuman itu terasa amat lembut sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskannya.

"Jebal.. Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya." Bisik Baekhyun tertunduk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jebal.. Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya." Bisik Baekhyun tertunduk. wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna menahan malu.

Kris melebarkan kedua matanya, ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut padanya.

"B-baekhyun_-ah_.. Kaㅡ"

"Tolonglah!" Bentaknya putus asa. Kris tahu kekasihnya itu menyimpan banyak beban dihatinya. Baekhyun amat sangat takut kehilangan dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpamu.." Ucapnya lirih dengan suara parau.

Kini jari-jari lentik itu mulai kembali bekerja, membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja Kris. Pikiran Kris menolak keras perbuatan Baekhyun tersebut, tapi hatinya berkata lain.. Hatinya juga menginginkan Baekhyun. Memiliki seutuhnya semua yang ada pada diri namja mungil itu.

Tubuh Kris sudah setengah telanjang. Baekhyun mendorong namja tinggi tersebut diatas ranjangnya, duduk dipangkuan Kris dan mulai menciumi leher namja tinggi itu. Kulit polos mereka saling bergesekan membuat Kris merasakan sensasi aneh yang entah sudah berapa lama ia tak pernah lagi merasakannya.

Ia sudah tak tahan. Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya gila! Ia tak peduli lagi dengan semua orang termasuk Luhan yang mungkin akan membunuhnya setelah ini.

Kris meraih dagu Baekhyun, mulai melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun, Kris menjatuhkan tubuh mungil tersebut kearah samping hingga kini posisinya berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun, masih dengan kedua bibir mereka yang saling bertauan.

Oh! Kris merasa gila sekarang.

Batinya berperang hebat. Satu sisi hatinya mengatakan ia berhak melakukan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun, ia orang pertama yang memenagkan hati namja mungil tersebut dan Kris sangat yakin sampai detik inipun ia masih menjadi yang pertama. Sedangkan sisi lain hatinya menolak keras perbuatan tersebut karena hal ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Dengan sedikit tergesa ditindihnya tubuh mungil itu menciumi setiap inci wajah Baekhyun tanpa terlewat, meraba seluruh bagian tubuh polos tersebut.

"Aaarghh.." Erangnya tertahan ketika Kris membuat kissmark yang tercetak jelas disamping leher putihnya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa takut karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuknya dan ia juga tahu dengan jelas jika perbuatannya ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Tapi ia sudah tak punya pilihan lagi, Baekhyun hanya ingin memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan Kris.

Bodoh memang!

Tak ada yang tahu mengapa ia nekad memilih jalan bodoh seperti ini. Hatinyalah yang menuntun.. Hatinya menginginkan Kris untuk selalu berada didekatnya, memeluknya dan menemani ia selamanya.

Terkadang cinta memang membutakan segalanya..

"Kau yakin?" Bisik Kris yang posisinya masih tetap menindih Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk samar.

"Lakukan, Kris. A-aku hanya milikmu sekarang." Ucapnya.

Dengan tidak sabar tangan Kris mulai membuka kancing serta resleting celananya sendiri. Sedikit susah memang..

Kris baru ingat, terakhir kali ia merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ini adalah sebelum Tao masuk rumah sakit. Ayolah! Kris bukanlah anak umur belasan tahun yang baru mengenal hal seperti ini. Bahkan merakaㅡKris dan Taoㅡsudah sering melakukannya ketika Tao masih duduk dibangku sekolah, kedengaran aneh memang tapi setelahnya Kris tak pernah mau melakukannya lagi meskipun Tao memohon dengan sangat tapi ia tidak pernah mau memenuhinya. Kris selalu menahan diri untuk melakukan hal tersebut sampai keadaan Tao membaik.

Tao?

Mendadak otak Kris dipenuhi nama itu 'Huang Zitao' tunangannya..

Bayangan Tao mulai menyusup masuk membayanginya membuat kegiatan membuka resleting celananya terhenti, Kris sadar ia tak bisa melakukan semua ini. Ia tak ingin Tao kecewa karena perbuatannya, demi apapun juga Tao adalah orang yang paling ia cintai seumur hidupnya. Memang pada awalnya Baekhyun hanya seseorang yang mengisi kesepian hatinya tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Kris merasakan sesuatu.. Ini terdengar aneh, tapi kenyataan ini tak bisa dihindari oleh hatinya.. Ia juga mencintai Baekhyun, sangat mencintainya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai khawatir karena Kris yang mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Mianhae.." Guman Kris.

Dengan cepat ia memungut kembali baju dan celana milik Baekhyun, juga miliknya sendiri yang terlempar jauh disana.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya, menatap setiap gerakan Kris dengan pandangan kecewa.

Mengapa?

Apakah Kris tidak menginginkannya?

Segala pikiran buruk bergantian memasuki otaknya, mencari jawaban yang bahkan ia sendiri tak dapat menemukannya.

Kris memakai bajunya dengan asal kemudian berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Dengan telaten ia mulai memakaikan kembali celana juga kemeja kebadan polos Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk.

Badan mungil tersebut perlahan mulai bergetar.

Tes

Setetes air jatuh dipunggung tangan Kris ketika ia tengah mengancingkan kemeja Baekhyun, ia tahu betul itu air mata Baekhyun-nya. Kris memejamkan matanya rapat, ia menyesal. Harusnya tadi ia bisa menahan diri. Menjelaskan dengan hati-hati agar kekasih kecilnya tersebut dapat mengerti.

Entahlah sudah berapa kali ia mengecewakan namja kekasihnya tersebut, terlalu banyak kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat tapi lihatlah Baekhyun! Ia tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh, selalu mencoba memaafkan kesalahan yang telah Kris perbuat.

Dan Kris selalu berdoa pada Tuhan, meminta dengan sangat semoga saja masih ada kata maaf dari Baekhyun untuknya ketika semua kebohongannya terbongkar suatu saat nanti.

Kris menatap Baekhyun yang tertunduk dan mengangkat wajah namja mungil itu perlahan. Satu kecupan lembut mendarat dikening Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tak terima, ia memandang Kris penuh tanya seolah matanya berkata 'mengapa?'

"Kau masih mempunyai masa depan yang panjang.. Ini salah! Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan itu." Jelas Kris yang mengerti arti tatapan mata Baekhyun.

"Masa depanku adalah hidup bersamamu, Kris. Apa kau tak yakin dengan hal yang ku ucapkan ini, eum?" Ucap Baekhyun pelan dengan nada putus asa.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan maafkan perbuatanku malam ini." Kris berjalan kearah pintu, memutar kuncinya dan kemudian keluar menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Isak Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengejar Kris tapi percuma saja, itu tak akan mengubah apapun.

Baekhyun tak dapat mendiskripsikan rasa apa yang tengah ia rasakan kini, ia hanya dapat mengekspresikannya dengan menangis berharap bebannya akan larut bahkan menghilang bersama air mata yang semakin deras mengalir deras.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan dirinya dengan Kris.

"Brengsek! Tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan itu." Umpat orang tersebut.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!"

"Sial!"

"Namja murahan!"

Umpat Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tengah berada dibawah guyuran air dingin shower kamar mandinya. Kepalanya terasa panas dan seolah hampir pecah, ia perlu mendinginkan segera.

Sudah berbagai macam umpatan keluar dari bibirnya, ia sangat marah ketika mengetahui apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan dengan Kris didalam kamar tadi.

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengetahuinya?

Tentu saja bisa!

Itu karena ia sempat menguping pembicaraan sepasang kekasih tersebut didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun, terdengar tidak normal memang tapi itulah kenyataan yang telah Chanyeol lakukan, ia tak tahu juga tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sangat penasaran hingga akibat perbuatan tak normalnya tersebut kini membuat emosinya meluap tak terkendali seperti ini.

Ia marah terlebih kecewa pada Baekhyun. Bisa-bisanya namja mungil yang selalu dianggapnya polos tersebut berani berbuat nekad seperti itu.

Ia memejamkan erat kedua matanya yang telah memerah karena berulang kali kemasukan air yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Sialan kau.." Rahang Chanyeol mengeras dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

Sekilas bayangan wajah Baekhyun melintas diotaknya, membuat ia mendadak membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Sial!"

Chanyeol segera mematikan kran shower dan meraih handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan gerak cepat ia melilitkan handuk tersebut kepinggang.

Chanyeol masih saja mengumpat samar meskipun kini kakinya telah berhasil membawa ketempat tujuannya.

Ia harus segera mencegah hal yang tak seharusnya terjadi.

Chanyeol sadar jika posisi Kris adalah sebagai kekasih Baekhyun, tapi ia sendiri adalah tunangan Baekhyun dan ia tak ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi bekas Kris. Demi apapun juga ia tak akan pernah rela.

Eh!

Tidak dikunci?

Ya! Kamar itu tidak sepenuhnya tertutup.

Apa mereka sudah selesai melakukannya?

Tapi mengapa cepat sekali?

Entahlah..

BRUAAKKK..

Chanyeol mendorong pintu kamar Baekhyun kasar. Pamandangan pertama yang tertangkap oleh indra pengelihatan Chanyeol adalah namja mungil itu tengah duduk ditepian ranjangnya dengan posisi menunduk.

Menangis.

Bahkan Chanyeol sudah dapat menyimpulkannya sendiri, terlihat dari pundak mungil tersebut yang tengah bergetar samar.

Tangis Baekhyun belum juga reda saat ia menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, ia terkejut melihat tatapan tajam mata Chanyeol disana, menatapnya marah.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya, ia sangat mengerti jika hal yang paling Chanyeol benci adalah air mata.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearahnya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin menunduk dalam. Ia ketakutan.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol masih mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya.

Cukup lama tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab membuat emosi Chanyeol meluap seketika.

Chanyeol menarik kasar tangan Baekhyun, memperhatikan penampilan namja mungil itu yang memang sedikit berantakan dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Bentaknya.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun.." Jawab Baekhyun lirih dan takut.

Mata lebar Chanyeol semakin membulat ketika melihat suatu bekas ungu kemerahan dileher Baekhyun yang menarik perhatiannya.. Ya, itu kissmark karya Kris.

"Apa ini?" Tunjuknya dengan emosi yang sudah mulai mencapai batas maksimal. Oh, ayolah.. Chanyeol bukan anak kecil yang dapat dibodohi, ia sangat tahu itu adalah sebuah kissmark tapi ia ingin mendengar jawabannya langsung dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun terkejut dan segera menutupi lehernya tersebut menggunakan tangan. "Bukan apa-apㅡ"

Plak!

Dada bidang Chanyeol naik turun dengan cepat karena berusaha keras menahan emosinya.

Jujur saja sesaat setelah telapak tangannya berhasil mendarat diwajah Baekhyun ada perasaan sedikit menyesal karena ia telah kehilangan kendali hingga berani memperlakukan namja mungil tersebut dengan kasar apalagi ketika melihat Baekhyun yang kini tengah kembali terisak sembari memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah dan terasa perih akibat tamparan darinya.

Bukannya tanpa sebab ia tak melawan, Baekhyun cukup sadar diri jika ia memang bersalah dalam kasus ini.

"Hiks.. hiks.."  
>Lagi..<p>

Emosinya Chanyeol kembali meluap.

Perasaan sesalnya menghilang entah kemana, yang ia ingin dengarkan bukanlah sebuah isakan memuakkan seperti ini. Tidak bisakah sekali saja Baekhyun melawannya seperti tadi pagi, Chanyeol pikir itu akan lebih baik.  
>Dicengkramnya kerah kemeja Baekhyun yang membuat namja mungil itu gelagapan untuk segera berdiri dari posis duduknya saat ini. Percuma saja melawan, tubuh dan tenaga Chanyeol terlalu besar dan kuat untuk dapat ia lawan.<p>

Tidak sebanding.

Chanyeol menghentakkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun sedikit kasar dipojok tembok kamar, mengapitnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku. Semuanya sudah jelas terlihat dan kau masih saja berani berkata bohong!" Teriak Chanyeol emosi tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun semakin tertunduk dalam, ia tak berani menatap langsung wajah Chanyeol dihadapannya. Dengan susah payah ia mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat mencoba meredam isakannya agar tak terdengar namun sialnya tetap saja gagal, isakan tersebut masih saja mampir keindra pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Hentikan tangisanmu! Aku muak!" Teriaknya Chanyeol lebih keras.

Chanyeol yang tengah marah benar-benar menakutkan, hal tersebut yang membuat Baekhyun sampai tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau pikir apartemenku ini sebuah villa yang bisa kau gunakan sesuka hatimu bersama dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Hiks.. Mianhae.." Ucapnya Baekhyun akhirnya, itupun dengan suara lirih yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

Ia marah, benar-benar sangat marah karena Baekhyun berani melakukan hal yang kelewatan seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kanannya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, gastur tubuhnya terlihat seperti hendak mendaratkan sebuah pukulan kewajah namja mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat dan sedikit memekik tertahan ketika melihat kepalan tangan Chanyeol mulai melayang kearah wajahnya dengan gerak cepat dan...

BUGGH...

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik..

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, merasa heran. Tidak ada yang sakit, padahal tadi sudah jelas Chanyeolmelayangkan kepalan tersebut kearah wajahnya. Tapi kenapa ia tak merasa sakit?

Baekhyun mencoba membuka kedua matanya perlahan meski perasaan takut masih saja membayanginya.

"Chanㅡ" Ucapannya terputus, ia terkejut ketika melihat kepala tangan Chanyeol mendarat sempurna tepat mengenai tembok samping wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja.

Baekhyun yakin pasti kini jari-jari namja tinggi trsebut terasa sakit atau mungkin sudah berdarah.

Entahlah..

Baekhyun semakin panik dan gelisah ketika Chanyeol beralih meraih kemeja yang tengah ia kenakan kini. Dan benar saja jari-jari Chanyeol terluka, meski tak berdarah tetap saja itu memar dan akan terasa amat sakit jika dipegang.

Sreett..

Satu hentakan kasar yang membuat kemeja itu terkoyak dan Chanyeol langsung membuang asal potongan kemeja tersebut.

Wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

Chu~

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun lembut, ciuman itu lantas turun kebibir pucat namja mungil tersebut, bukan ciuman singkat tapi lebih keㅡ ah! Baekhyun sendiri juga tak mengerti bagaimana cara untuk menggambarkannya.

Baekhyun meronta minta dilepas, tangan mungilnya berontak memukul-mukul dada bidang Chanyeol tapi pukulannya sama sekali tak berefek pada namja tinggi tersebut.

Suara kecipak khas orang yang tengah berciuman terdengar amat jelas diruangan tersebut. Saliva mereka menetas membasahi dagu dan leher Baekhyun yang posisinya lebih rendah saat itu.

Ia merasa amat jijik!

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka setelah ia merasa paru-parunya mulai kekurangan oksigen, ia mendengus agak memaksa. Berbeda dengan namja mungil diapitannya yang kini tengah gelagapan untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ciuman yang Chanyeol lakukan barusan hampir membuat ia kehabisan nafas, belum lagi posisi tubuhnya yang kini terapit antara tembok dan tubuh raksasa Chanyeol.

Sesak!

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun diatas ranjang secara kasar.

"Andwaee.. A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Berontak Baekhyun ketika menyadari apa yang kini tengah Chanyeol lakukan, membuka paksa celana yang Baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun tetap meronta dan menjauh dari cengkraman Chanyeol namun apa daya tubuh Chanyeol jauh lebih besar sehingga tubuhnya yang kurus itu tak dapat leluasa bergerak.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Andwae hiks..." Teriak Baekhyun berontak, ini tak seharusnya terjadi tapi...

Sreettt..

Celana tersebut sukses terlepas dan terlempar jauh.

"Jebal.. Sadarlah Park Chanyeol, semua ini salah!" Teriak Baekhyun takut yang terlihat kacau dengan tubuhnya yang kini sudah polos karena perbuatan Chanyeol. Ia merasa begitu marah juga malu disaat yang bersamaan.  
>Baekhyun semakin berusaha menjaga jarak dengan namja tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol tengah membuka lilitan handuk dipinggangnya dengan tak sabar.<p>

Pikiran buruk langsung memenuhi otak Baekhyun.

"Diam disana atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" Ancam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergegas mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang merasa malu melihat tubuh mereka kini sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Saat kedua manik mereka saling berpandangan, kelihatan sangat ketara jika nafsu Chanyeol saat ini tengah membara berbaur dengan emosinya seolah pandangan mata tersebut mengatakan 'kau milikku malam ini!'.

Baekhyun menggeleng samar, rasa ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Cih! Namja murahan!" Umpat Chanyeol yang kemudian menindih tubuh mugil Baekhyun.

"eummphtttㅡ" Chanyeol melumat dan menyedot dengan kasar bibir Baekhyun serta memaksakan lidahnya masuk dan bermain liar didalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu ini salah dan tak sekalipun terpikir olehnya untuk merespon perbuatan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Lepaashhkahhn.." Ronta Baekhyun yang kini merasa sudah dilecehkan oleh namja tinggi yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya tersebut. Ia juga merasa sesak karena tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya tersebut menindihnya begitu saja.

Chanyeol tak berhenti disitu, bibirnya mulai bergerak menelusuri leher jenjang Baekhyun. Mengigit serta menghisap dengan kuat leher putih tersebut. Lagi, warna ungu kemerahan muncul disana tepat disebelah karya milik Kris.

Tak peduli jika tangan namja mungil tersebut berulang kali memukul bahkan mencakar wajahnya, ia sama sekali tak merasa sakit ataupun terganggu. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasukinya saat ini!

Chanyeol terus berlanjut, tak peduli dengan teriakan berontak dari mulut Baekhyun, perlahan tangan besar milik Chanyeol mulai mengelus badan, punggung, serta dada Baekhyun. Menciumi serta menjilati setiap inci tubuh putih nan polos tersebut yang sesekali mengigit kedua nipple mungil Baekhyun yang membuat si empunya menggelinjang kegelian.

Kembali rasa takut semakin mejalarinya. Rambut namja mungil tersebut basah, matanyapun terasa semakin basah sekarang. Detik ini juga Baekhyun merasa sangat membenci Chanyeol, ia merasa amat jijik dengan ciuman-ciuman itu.

Baekhyun hampir tak dapat mengontrol dirinya, sesuatu miliknya dibawah sana bergesekan dengan kulit perut Chanyeol yang tengah menindihnya. Menimbulkan suatu sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.  
>Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan turun menciumi sesuatu milik Baekhyun dibawah sana.<p>

"Ssshhh... Ooowhhhh.." Baekhyun mengerang tertahan karena Chanyeol memainkan miliknya disana membuat ia menggelinjang dan merancau karena mulai terangsang, namja mungil itu terengah dengan nafas yang benar-benar tidak teratur.

Dapat ia rasakan miliknya tersebut tengah mengeras dan berdenyut diantara bibir Chanyeol yang tengah mengeluarkan dan memasukkan miliknya secara intens kedalam mulut.

Hangat sekali.

Kegiatan Chanyeol tersebut baru berhenti ketika ia merasakan ada lendir bening meluber yang berasal dari ujung lubang kecil milik Baekhyun dan terasa asin dilidahnya.

Tangan Chanyeol kembali bekerja meremas lembut sesuatu milik Baekhyun, terasa hangat dan berdenyut-denyut membuat cairan hangat tersebut kembali menyembur keluar mengotori tangan Chanyeol yang membuat tubuh namja mungil tersebut melemas hanya dengan beberapa kali semburan saja.

Baekhyun begidik ngeri ketika membayangkan hal apa yang mungkin akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis menatap Baekhyun

Tak ada belas kasihan.

Seluruh pikirannya telah dikuasai oleh nafsu dan amarah.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi tepat dibawah Baekhyun, mencondongkan wajahnya kearah namja mungil tersebut, menjadikan sebelah tangannya sebagai penompang tubuhnya sendiri.

Chu~

Awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang ia lakukan membuat Baekhyun sedikit terhanyut didalamnya.

"Aaaakkhh.." Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba ketika merasakan suatu benda keras mulai menusuk bagian bawah tubuhnya secara perlahan. Ia meronta dengan tenaga seadanya tapi tetap saja ia tak sanggup untuk melawan cengkraman tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"H-hentikan! Sakit, Chanyeol.. Hiks.." Rancau Baekhyun mulai terisak, ia benar-benar kesakitan juga merasa sangat takut sekarang.

Seolah menulikan indra pendengarannya, ia tetap memaksakan sesuatu miliknya mendesak masuk.  
>Baekhyun meronta tapi berusaha untuk tidak menjerit. Namun desakan dibawah sana tidak dapat ia lawan, benda keras tersebut sangat memaksa untuk menembus masuk ketubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit.<p>

"Diam! Milikku juga terasa sakit, bodoh" Bentaknya.

"Oouuchh.. aaakkhhh... hiks.. hiks.." Pekiknya lebih kencang. Jari-jari lentik namja mungil tersebut mencengkram erat sprei dan lengan Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya tapi tetap saja hal tersebut tak banyak membantu. Ini terlalu sakit untuk bisa ia tahan, tak terasa sampai membuat air matanya meleleh tanpa diperintah.

"hiks.. h-hentikan.. Jebaaal.." Ucap Baekhyun susah payah dengan nafas tersengal. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin memucat.

Chanyeol tetap diam seolah acuh dengan teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun, sepertinya jiwa namja tinggi tersebut sepenuhnya telah dikuasai oleh iblis hingga ia lebih mementingkan nafsunya daripada keadaan Baekhyun disana.

"Oooaaahhhh..." Lenguh Chanyeol ketika perutnya menyentuh sesuatu milik Baekhyun yang tengah lunglai dibawah sana, jepitan kuat pada miliknya membuat ia mengerang mengekspresikan rasa nikmat yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Ia benar-benar sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh nafsu saat ini.

Baekhyun merasa jijik dan ternoda. Setelah beberapa saat ia baru menyadari jika sudah sedalam itu Chanyeol memasukinya.

"Nngghh.. Chanyeㅡ Akh! Sakiitt.. Aakhh.."

Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun yang tengah bergetar, membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil alih atas ciuman yang tengah mereka. Tubuh keduanya kini telah bermandikan peluh.

Sakit.

Kecewa.

Marah.

Dan..

Benci.

Hal tersebut yang kini tengah Baekhyun rasakan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Uljima.." Jari Chanyeol bergerak lembut menghapus air disudut mata Baekhyun.

Ia memulai kembali menciumi seluruh tubuh namja mungil tersebut, membuat banyak tanda disana dan mencoba memberi rangsangan pada Baekhyun agar ia dapat lebih mudah melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aaaㅡ mmpphhhh..." Teriakan Baekhyun hampir terdengar lagi sebelum Chanyeol kembali membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.

Ini pengalaman pertama untuknya, ia tak mengerti apa-apa, sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin melihat Baekhyun kesakitan lama-lama seperti itu. Chanyeol sudah bermandikan keringat disana, ia sudah tak sabar ingin menyelesaikan semua ini.

Perlahan ia mulai mendorong miliknya yang telah masuk hampir setengahnya, membuat Baekhyun kembali meronta.

Ini sangat sakit!

Baekhyun tak lagi dapat berteriak karena Chanyeol tengah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman mereka, hanya rintihan-rintihan samar yang terdengar disana. Tangan namja mungil tersebut bahkan hanya dapat mencengkram kuat lengan Chanyeol, hanya kaki-kaki miliknya saja yang bebas meronta diudara, mampu mengambarkan bagaimana sakit luar biasa yang tengah ia rasakan kini membuat ia merasa seakan setengah nyawa telah melayang dari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol terus mencoba mendorong miliknya dengan sedikit paksa dan membuat Baekhyun semakin kesakitan dan tersiksa.

Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol menghentikannya tapi kemudian...

"AAAAAAAAAAAKHHH..." Lengkingan suara kesakitan Baekhyun menggema bahkan sampai keluar kamar. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang teramat. Tubuhnya mengejang kuat, kepala namja mungil tersebut reflek mendongak keatas dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Mata sipitnya membulat sempurna dan membentuk sebuah aliran sungai kecil disana.

Perlahan cengkramannya pada lengan Chanyeol mulai melemah. Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya, hanya sakit luar biasa yang mewakili segalanya. Nafasnya tersengal dan tubuhnya yang kini semakin pucat masih saja bergetar. Mata kecil itu mulai menutup perlahan, rasa sakit luar biasa ini membuat tubuhnya terasa seperti terbelah dan hampir pingsan karena tak sanggup merasakan sakit yang berdenyut dibawah sana.

"hiks.. hiks.." Isaknya pelan.

Baekhyun berharap ia dapat kehilangan kesadarannya agar tak perlu merasakan sakit ini sementara waktu. Atau mungkin mati? Ia rasa itu akan jauh lebih baik.

Tapi tidak, kesadaran yang sudah hampir meninggalkannya tersebut terasa ditarik paksa dan dikembalikan lagi kedalam tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan suatu benda asing yang baru saja tertanam dibagian bawah tubuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu tersebut bergerak keluar dan masuk secara perlahan.

Sementara Chanyenl bergerak-gerak diatas tubuhnya, kesadaran namja mungil tersebut benar-benar turun. Ia menjadi setengah sadar dan tak dapat merasakan apapun yang membuat tubuhnya seolah pasrah.

Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol berpikir untuk mencabut miliknya, seketika ada perasaan kosong yang Baekhyun rasakan tepat dibawah sana.

Sakit dan juga perih.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan cairan berbau anyir tersebut mengalir melewati pahanya.

Hening..

Baekhyun tak mampu menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya.

Setetes air mata yang hangat jatuh menimpa keningnya.

Itu air mata.

Bukan! Itu bukan air matanya..

Benarkah?

Chanyeol menangis?

Baekhyun merasa lelah dan sakit baik secara fisik maupun batinya. Perlahan matanya tertutup, ia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gimana chapter yang ini?**

**Anehkah?**

**Saya tahu ini aneh juga gak jelas tapi meskipun begitu tolong tinggalkan review kalian buat saya.. kasih kritik dan saran juga sangat ditunggu..**

**Maaf karena gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi aku mau jawab pertanyaan yang nanya ini ff ChanBaek atau KrisBaek?**

**Sebenernya agak bingung juga sih (nah lho? Yang bikin aja bingung apalagi yang baca.) #OkeAbaikan. Ini ff sebenarnya udah aku pikirin sampai akhir ceritanya nanti kayak gimana, kepikiran ada 2 ide yang satu berakhir sama ChanBaek yang satunya KrisBaek.**

**Sebenarnya sama aja, Kris ama Chanyeol masing-masing punya kesalahan ama Baekhyun jadi mereka impas.**

**Daripada gajelas mending voting aja yokk!**

**Pilih ChanBaek atau KrisBaek?**

**Yang paling banyak dipilih berarti itu yang jadi endingnya nanti.. karena pada dasarnya saya setuju-setuju aja sih Baekhyun dicoupelin sama siapa aja yang penting dianya mah endingnya kudu bahagia #NyengirKuda**

**Karena masalah yang lebih rumit tentang hubungan mereka mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi -.- #apaini**

**Oke akhir kata please give me some review..**

**Makasih :***

**Big Thanks to :**

**Dobi Hano Beef, ReaderFF BabySoo, Park Shinta, Baekrisyeol, Novey, Riyoung17, wereyeolves, Viviandra Phanthom, baekyeolidiots, chanbaekssi, ChanBaekLuv, song hyemi, 0706, baekhyunniewife, Jung Eunhee, parklili, HanaAhn, ia, Han Jin ji.**

**Gak ada yang ketinggalankan?**

**Oke jangan lupa voting..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela jendela kamar menerpa wajahnya.

Kedua manik indahnya mulai terbuka perlahan dan mengerjap. Entah mengapa ada yang berbeda dengan pagi ini, biasanya badannya akan terasa segar ketika bangun dipagi hari tapi hari ini tidak. Ia lelah, seluruh badannya terasa ngilu dan pegal.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah samping ranjangnya, betapa terkejut ia saat menemukan ada seseorang tengah tidur disampingnya dengan posisi membelakangi yang hanya menampakkan punggungnya disana. Mereka tidur satu ranjang, bergelung dalam satu selimut yang sama, dan juga...

Perasaan Baekhyun mulai tak enak. Benarkah yang terjadi kemarin malam?

Tidak!

Itu semua hanya mimpi bukan?

Dengan panik ia membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sebatas dada. Baekhyun hampir saja memekik ketika menyadari tubuh mereka sama-sama polos..

Jadi yang semalam itu adalah kenyataan?

Jadi benar ia telah melakukan hal tersebut bersama Chanyeol?

Tidak!

Ini semua tidak mungkin..

Emosi namja mungil itu mendadak memuncak, ia merasa tak lagi mempunyai harga diri, merasa seperti orang buangan yang tak berguna, kini ia bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tak mau lagi berada disini, ia tak ingin lagi melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Memuakkan!

Namja tinggi itu telah merenggut sesuatu miliknya, sesuatu yang dapat mengikat kuat antara dirinya dengan Kris.

Kini semuanya hilang..

Seluruh harapannya musnah.

"hiks.."

Lemah.

Itulah hal yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok dirinya. Ia tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, juga tak dapat melawan sesuatu hal yang menyakiti hatinya. Membiarkan arus takdir mempermainkannya yang pada akhirnya membuatnya tenggelam dalam keterpurukan dan kesedihan yang tak kunjung berakhir.

"ish.. Tidak adakah hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan dipagi hari selain menangis, hah?" Suara kesal dan serak khas orang baru bangun tidur milik Chanyeol terdengar.

Chanyeol menggeliat perlahan kemudian menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Bangkit dari atas ranjang, meraih handuk kecil yang tergeletak dilantai tak jauh disana kemudian melilitkannya dipinggang.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membasuh sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa lengket karena kegiatan semalam. Sesaat setelah kegiatan mandinya selesai, Chanyeol menuju bathtub untuk memutar kran air, membiarkan air hangat mengalir dan mulai mengisinya.

Kemarin malam pikirannya tengah kacau, ia tak percaya jika semalam telah berani melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun. Tapi ia tak menyangkal jika ia menyukai hal tersebut bahkan menikmatinya. Mendengar erangan serta desahan Baekhyun seolah memuaskan dirinya saat itu. Bibir namja mungil tersebut kini telah menjadi candu baginya.

Ya, separuh hatinya kini menginginkan Baekhyun..

Tidak seharusnya hal itu terjadi, ia bingung seandainya nanti Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang terjadi kemarin malam. Ia tak mabuk juga tak sedang mengalami gangguan pikiran jadi tak ada alasan untuk menjawabnya.  
>Apa seharusnya ia akui saja jika ia tak ingin Baekhyun disentuh oleh Kris?<p>

Perasaan cemburu?

Tidak!

Chanyeol terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya. Perasaan yang jelas-jelas telah menyakitinya, membuatnya tak mengerti dan seolah menjadi seseorang yang bodoh. Pada akhirnya penyesalan yang akan datang, sebelum semua hal itu benar-benar terjadi ia membuat sebuah janji untuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol akan lebih terbuka untuk menerima dan memahami Baekhyun.

Rasa bersalahkah yang mendera hati dan pikirannya?

Mungkin saja benar, tapi itu bukan jawaban yang tepat untuk dijadikan alasan.

Ceklek..

"Mandilah! Aku sudah menyiapkan air untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol datar sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Muak!

Itulah kalimat yang persis menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun ketika suara berat milik Chanyeol mampir diindra pendengarannya.

Ia tak peduli.

Sejak Chanyeol masuk kamar mandi tadi Baekhyun kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya menutup seluruh tubuh polosnya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Byun Baekhyun! Bangun dari tidurmu sekarang juga sebelum aku benar-benar marah." Bentak Chanyeol kesal karena merasa diacuhkan. Baru saja ia berjanji untuk menerima dan memahami Baekhyun, namun apa yang terlihat sekarang?

Chanyeol bahkan tak dapat sedikit saja bersabar untuk menghadapi namja mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan bergegas keluar dari gelungan selimutnya, segera ia beranjak dari atas ranjang tapi...

"Aakhh.." Ringisnya ketika merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa amat sakit dan perih saat ia mencoba bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ck!" Decak Chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Tanpa banyak kata Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh mungil tersebut dalam gendongan ala bridal stylenya.

"Turunkan aku, Park Chanyeol!" Berontak Baekhyun.

"Diam!" Bentak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tubuh polos Baekhyun kedalam bathtub yang sudah terisi air hangat tersebut.

Baekhyun meringis tertahan ketika lukanya menyentuh air.

Perih.

Ia menunduk malu juga takut karena sekali lagi Chanyeol kembali melihat tubuh polosnya. Ruang geraknya seolah terbatas apalagi saat ini dapat Baekhyun rasakan sebuah tangan tengah menggosok lembut punggungnya dengan sabun, itu tangan Chanyeol.

Apa Chanyeol berniat memandikannya?

Tidak.

Baekhyun tak menyukai hal ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Chanyeol?" Nada kecewa jelas terdengar pada suara lirih namja mungil tersebut.  
>Diam.<p>

Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, otaknya tak kunjung dapat mencari jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan yang tengah Baekhyun lontarkan.

"hiks.. hiks.."

"Ck, sudahlah.. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi." Ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Nada bicaranya seolah tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya. Sungguh ia ingin meminta maaf tapi entahlah lidahnya terasa begitu keluh untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah terjadi?! hiks.. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, hah? hiks.." Teriak Baekhyun emosi.

Brakk..

Chanyeol melempar sabun batang yang ia pegang hingga membentur pintu kamar mandi. "Jangan memulai.. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu pagi ini.."

Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya.

"Mandilah sendiri! Setelah itu segera siapkan sarapan untukku." Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun sedikit tertatih ketika keluar dari dalam bathtub, ia memposisikan dirinya didepan cermin berukuran sedang yang terpasang dikamar mandi tersebut, memantulkan bayangan dirinya dari ujung kepala hingga pinggang.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, seolah mengejek pantulan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan disana. Ia memandang dirinya sebagai seorang yang sudah tak memiliki arti lagi.

Lihat badan basahnya tersebut dipenuhi dengan tanda ungu kemerahan dibanyak tempat, bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak juga kedua matanya yang kini mempunyai kantung berwarna hitam. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tak ingat sejak kapan ia memiliki mata panda seperti itu. Ia lelah, ia bosan, dan terlebih ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

"hiks.. hiks.." Lagi, tangis itu pecah untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih ketika menemukan Chanyeol sudah duduk dimeja makan dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Sesekali ia meringis tertahan ketika berjalan, sebenarnya Baekhyun masih merasa sakit dan perih tapi ia mencoba untuk terlihat biasa. Tidak boleh sampai ada seorangpun yang mengetahui jika ia dan Chanyeol telah melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau akan berangkat kekampus?" Tanya Chanyeol balik ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi seperti hendak akan berangkat kekampus.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali melarangnya, ia tak tega melihat namja mungil itu tertatih dan menahan sakit ketika sedang berjalan. Bukankah semua itu karena perbuatannya? Ia sendiri juga tak percaya jika ia sudah berani melakukan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun. Kemarin malam semuanya terjadi begitu saja, ia hanya menuruti emosinya yang saat itu telah memuncak hingga tak sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Kita sarapan diluar saja, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu kekampus. Kutunggu kau dibawah.. Bergegaslah!" Putus Chanyeol akhirnya.

Baekhyun terdiam.

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol mau mengantarnya. Biasanya ia akan berangkat naik bus dan pulang dijemput oleh Kris.

Kris?

Apa yang akan terjadi jika Kris mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Marahkah?

Atau mungkin..

Kecewa?

_'Kris.. Mianhae. Aku bodoh karena tak bisa mencegah hal ini.'_ Batinnya menyesal. Namun segala bentuk sesalnya seolah tak berarti karena semua itu telah terlanjur terjadi dan tak akan dapat merubah apapun.

.

.

.

"Turun!" Perintah Chanyeol ketika mereka sampai disebuah cafe khusus untuk tempat sarapan.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau saja yang sarapan dan aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau selesai." Ucap Baekhyun datar.  
>Tanpa berkata apapun Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya.<p>

1 menit..

5 menit..

10 menit...

Baekhyun tak peduli ia harus menunggu berapa lama lagi, tujuan Baekhyun sebenarnya bukanlah dikampus. Ia memikirkan rencana untuk dapat pergi dari apartemen Chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk tetap hidup seatap dengan Chanyeol. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah datarnya saat melihat Chanyeol tengah berjalan mendekat kearah mobil yang kemudian masuk kedalam.

"Ini.." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kantung plastik pada Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika kantung itu berisi makanan yang barusan Chanyeol beli.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika aku tidak lapar.." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Isinya pancake saus strawberry juga ada susu strawberry didalam. Aku tidak peduli kau sedang lapar atau tidak.. Setelah sampai kampus segera makan sarapanmu!" Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Perjalanan untuk sampai kekampus Baekhyun hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit. Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dengan kantung plastik berisi sarapan ditangan kanannya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pulang nanti sore." Pesan Chanyeol sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi area kampus.

Percuma saja!

Ya, semuanya sudah tidak berarti.. Perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan tak akan membuatnya luluh. Baekhyun terlanjur benci.

Kenapa tak dari dulu saja Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut?

Bodoh!

Mana mungkin?

Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol perhatian dan baik padanya karena merasa bersalah bukan karena perlahan ia mulai menerima Baekhyun dalam hidupnya.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, itu Kyungsoo.

Apa yang ia inginkan? Merusak mood Baekhyun yang telah hancur lebur karena Chanyeol?  
>Jika jawabannya iya maka jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika setelah ini wajah Kyungsoo akan bengkak parah karena pukulan darinya dan yang lebih parah lagi Baekhyun sudah tak peduli jika ia terpaksa harus melayani Kyungsoo meskipun ini masih diarea kampus. Ia tak akan ambil pusing jika dirinya akan mendapat masalah atau bahkan dikeluarkan dari kampus karena kasus perkelahian.<p>

"Bukankah yang tadi itu mobil Chanyeol? Apa kepala Chanyeol telah terbentur sesuatu hingga membuatnya lupa ingatan? Bagaimana bisa ia bersedia mengantarmu kekampus pagi ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

"Pergilah sebelum kau menyesal! Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu." Jawab Baekhyun dingin.

"Apa ini?" Kyungsoo merebut kantong plastik ditangan Baekhyun yang kemudian membuka isinya.  
>Sarapan juga segelas susu strawberry.<p>

"Strawberry?!"

"...menjijikan!" Desis Kyungsoo. Dilemparnya kantong plastik tersebut tepat dibawah kaki Baekhyun membuat isinya tumpah dan tercecer kemana-mana.

Haruskah ia berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo? Karena perbuatannya tersebut Baekhyun tak perlu susah-susah untuk memakan sarapannya.

Siapa yang tidak tahu jika namja mungil itu sangat maniak terhadap buah strawberry? Tapi ini pengecualian, ia tak ingin menyentuh sarapannya karena itu dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun membenci namja tinggi tersebut.  
>Baekhyun melangkah menjauh dari hadapan Kyungsoo, keluar dari area kampus seolah malas jika harus menanggapi ajakan ribut namja bermata bulat tersebut.<p>

Ia masuk kedalam sebuah taxi yang sempat ia panggil beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong..

Ceklek..

"Baekhyun?!" Heran Kris ketika menemukan Baekhyun sudah berada didepan pintu apartemenya sepagi ini karena sebenarnya ini masih dalam waktu tidurnya, ia akan berangkat kekantor pukul sembilan nanti.

Namja mungil tersebut menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca hendak menangis.

"Hey! Ada apa?" Kris menepuk lembut pundak namja yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut, membawa masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Baekhyun berusaha berjalan dengan normal, padahal ia tengah mati-matian menahan sakit dibawah tubuhnya saat Kris membawan duduk disofa bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku.." Lirihnya.

Kris menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Karena kejadian kemarin malam mungkin sekarang kau merasa bahwa aku adalah namja menjijikan yang tak punya harga diri, tak tahu malu, dan juga murㅡ"

"Sssttt..." Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika jari telunjuk Kris menempel dibibir tipisnya.

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu tentangmu, sungguh.."

Baekhyun menatap kedua manik tajam Kris. Tatapan mata itu seolah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kris memang berkata jujur padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku berkali-kali lipat lebih mencintaimu." Balas Kris sembari memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Kris?"

"eumm?" Guman Kris masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"A-aku ingin menginap disini selama beberapa hari, bolehkan?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya heran, ia melepas pelukannya hanya untuk bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun disana.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?" Tanyanya meyakinkan.

Chanyeol?

Siapapun tolonglah untuk tidak menyebut nama namja tiang listrik itu dihadapan Baekhyun.

Ia benci dan muak!

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mengangguk untuk menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya tersebut. "Kejadian yang kemarin malam aku sungguh minㅡ"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja." Potong Baekhyun cepat.

Tidak.

Jangan mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang hal tersebut, karena itu akan membuat rasa sesal dihatinya semakin dalam.

"Arraseo.. Kau sudah sarapan?" Kris mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Akan kubuatkan sarapan untukmu, tunggulah disini sebentar. Ah, atau kau ingin membuat sarapan kita bersama?" Ajak Kris bersemangat, bukankah itu ide yang bagus?

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin melakukan hal tersebut, tapi lagi-lagi masalah gerak tubuhnya yang membuat keinginannya pupus.

"Aku akan menghancurkan dapurmu jika aku ikut turun tangan hahaa.." Ketara sekali jika tawa namja mungil tersebut palsu dan Kris sendiri sudah sangat menyadari hal itu.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau ingin sarapan apa pagi ini? Aku akan membuatkannya khusus untukmu." Tawar Kris.

"Aku hanya ingin jatah susu strawberryku saja karena aku sedang tidak lapar." Jawab Baekhyun bohong, sebenarnya perutnya sudah meronta-ronta minta segera diisi tapi rasa laparnya terbunuh dengan sakit yang kini batinnya tengah rasakan dan semua ini tentu saja karena Chanyeol. Namja tinggi tersebut seolah merampas harga dirinya.

"Sarapan itu penting, Baekhyun_-ah_. Aku tidak peduli kau sedang lapar atau tidak, yang kuinginkan setelah aku membuat susu strawberry untukmu kau harus ikut pergi sarapan diluar bersamaku, mengerti?"

"Ne." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, ia hanya tak tahan jika harus mendengar omelan Kris lebih lama lagi.

Kris menghela nafas panjang sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian diruang tamu apartemennya.  
>Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Baekhyun, dulu kekasihnya tersebut tidak begitu. Jujur saja, Kris sangat merindukan Baekhyun yang dulu, yang mempunyai sifat ceria yang bahkan mulut cerewetnya melebihi Luhan, dulu Kris begitu mudah melihat senyum juga tawa lepas dari Baekhyun, tapi akhir-akhir ini hanya senyum palsu dan terpaksa yang ia tunjukkan. Kesedihan seakan terus mengiringi hidupnya. Begitu beratkah beban yang membebani kekasihnya tersebut. Ia tak tega, tapi disisi lain ia juga bersalah karena telah membohongi Baekhyun selama ini. Kris tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa setelah mengetahui kenyataan tentang hubungan sebenarnya antara dirinya dengan Tao.<p>

Ya, ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri..

Kris mengeluarkan sendok bekas mengaduk dari dalam gelas yang telah berisi minuman hangat berwarna merah muda tersebut. Ia tak begitu menyukai strawberry dan tak pernah menulis susu strawberry didaftar belanja bulanannya tapi entahlah mengapa ia selalu tertarik mengambil kotak susu tersebut ketika tengah berbelanja.

Baekhyun yang membuatnya seperti ini, namja mungil tersebut selalu berhasil menarik semua perhatiannya.

Kris berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan segelas susu strawberry ditangannya, ia tak sabar melihat reaksi Baekhyun ketika menerima gelas ini darinya, pasti akan...

Tunggu.

Apa ini?

Kris berjalan mendekat kearah namja mungil yang kini tengah berbaring miring disofa panjang ruang tamunya.  
>Benar-benar tertidur rupanya.<p>

Jadi siapa yang akan meminum susu yang sudah ia buat ini?

Kris menaruh gelas susunya diatas meja. Ia menatap iba kearah Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa, ia juga baru sadar jika kekasihnya tersebut kini memiliki kantung mata, pasti akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun begitu kelelahan.

Perlahan Kris membawa tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam gendongan ala bridal stylenya bermaksud memindahkan kedalam kamar, ia tak mau tubuh kekasihnya akan terasa sakit setelah bangun nanti karena tidur disofa sempit seperti itu.

Kris membaringkan tubuh mungil tersebut keatas ranjang berukuran king size miliknya, ia sudah hampir menarik selimut untuk Baekhyun ketika menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

Ya, Kris melihat sebuah tanda ungu kemerahan disisi sebelah kiri perut Baekhyun yang tak sengaja terlihat ketika kemeja yang dikenakan namja mungil tersebut sedikit tersingkap keatas.

Siapa yang melakukannya?

Kris ingat betul jika ia tak pernah membuat tanda disana. Karena rasa penasaran yang begitu besar dengan tidak sopannya Kris mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan, berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin agar tak mengusik tidur namja mungil tersebut tapi tetap saja perbuatan Kris tersebut membuat Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman.

Kris menahan tangannya diudara, menunggu reaksi Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Tapi tidak, namja mungil tersebut tetap terlelap bahkan setelah beberapa saat Kris menunggu.

Baru tiga kancing teratas yang terbuka tapi ia sudah membuat mata tajam Kris melotot tak percaya. Banyak kissmark yang tersebar didada putih kekasihnya tersebut dan Kris yakin masih ada banyak lagi dibalik sana tapi ia tak sanggup untuk lanjut melihatnya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Geram Kris tertahan. Rahang namja tinggi itu mengeras, tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah.

Kris tahu betul jika yang melakukan perbuatan tersebut adalah Chanyeol, kalau bukan Chanyeol lantas mengapa Baekhyun berusaha menghindarinya sampai seperti ini, memohon tinggal bersama Kris meskipun Baekhyun tak mau mengucapkan alasan yang sesungguhnya.

Kris berharap dapat memukul wajah Chanyeol hingga hancur sekarang juga, ia tak terima Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan ia baru menyadari jika bibir serta pipi kekasihnya tersebut sedikit membengkak.

Kasarkah Chanyeol saat melakukannya?

Tegakah ia menyakiti namja lemah seperti Baekhyun?

Kris tak dapat membayangkan saat Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun.

Miris.

Hatinya sakit..

Kris menyesal karena meninggalkan Baekhyun kemarin malam, harusnya ia menemani Baekhyun hingga kekasihnya tersebut tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Ia memang bodoh!

Dan lebih bodoh lagi karena pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang nantinya akan menambah panjang daftar penderitaan kekasihnya tersebut.

Apakah ini waktu yang tepat?

Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya agar Baekhyun tak lagi mengharapkannya?

Mengharapkan sosok tak nyata, yang tak akan bisa hidup berdampingan dengannya.

Tidak!

Tidak semudah itu, mungkin Kris dapat menyusun kata-kata maaf dengan mudah tapi untuk mengungkapkannya langsung dihadapan Baekhyun itu tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Ia tak ingin terus mempertahankan hubungan yang seperti ini.

Tapi, ia juga tak mampu jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun harus menghilang dari hidupnya.

Egoiskah ia?

Mungkin jika ia menuruti saran Luhan waktu itu kejadian seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi.  
>Baekhyun tak akan mengalami kejadian buruk seperti ini. Kris memang bodoh karena berani mengorbankan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai padahal ia juga tak mengerti jalan apa yang akan ia tempuh bersama Baekhyun kelak.<p>

Menikah?

Tentu saja tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Kris bahkan sudah berencana untuk menikahi Tao dicina setelah namja bermata panda itu sembuh.

Kris tak mengerti perasaannya, otak cerdasnya sama sekali tak berfungsi untuk masalah seperti ini. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk tetap mempertahankan cintanya, itu saja.

_'Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu maka percayalah karena hal itu benar adanya.. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Chanyeol.." Panggil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat senang ketika mengetahui Chanyeol datang kekampusnya, ia juga yakin jika mantan kekasihnya tersebut berniat untuk menjemputnya, ia pikir mungkin Chanyeol sudah mulai membuka hatinya kembali untuk namja bermata bulat ini.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Kyungsoo sampai dihadapannya.

Nyuutt..

Hati Kyungsoo mendadak sakit ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

Baekhyun?

Kenapa nama sialan itu ada didunia ini?

Ia muak!

Ia tak suka!

Ingin sekali ia mencoret nama serta menghilangan sosok manusia bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut dari muka bumi ini, apalagi saat Chanyeol yang mengucapkan nama tersebut, jika saja ada Baekhyun disampingnya sekarang sudah Kyungsoo pastikan hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia dapat menghirup udara karena mungkin saja Kyungsoo akan mendorong tubuh namja itu ketengah jalan hingga tertabrak mobil sangking bencinya.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Kenapa kau mencarinya? Jangan katakan jika kau mulai menyukainya." Sinis Kyungsoo.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin menjemputnya pulang karena sepertinya ia sedang tidak enak badan tadi pagi." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Itu tandanya kau perhatian padanya, Park Chanyeol!" Bentak Kyungsoo marah, mata namja mungil tersebut mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ia merasa sudah tak ada lagi harapan untuk kembali kepelukan Chanyeol, ia tak bisa terima semua ini.

Siapa Baekhyun?

Dia hanya parasit yang entah dari mana datangnya yang sengaja dimunculkan oleh Park Jungsu untuk merusak hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidakkah kau bisa melihat jika dari dulu perbuatan appamu itu sudah sangat keterlaluan terhadapku? Apa salahku, Park Chanyeol? Apa aku salah karena telah mencintaimu?!" Tanya Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Ia sudah tak bisa lebih lama lagi menyembunyikan masalah ini.

Ya, sudah saatnya Chanyeol mengetahui semua ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak paham karena tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo membahas masalah appanya.

"Dari awal sebelum Baekhyun datang, Jungsu ahjussi telah memata-mataiku.. Kau pikir aku senang diperlakukan seperti itu? Hiks.. Bahkan rasanya hidupku tidak bisa tenang saat ada seseorang yang selalu menerorku, mengirimiku banyak pesan gambar yang berisikan fotoku saat sedang bersama Jongin hiks.. hiks..."

Memata-matai?

Teror?

Pesan gambar?

Foto?

Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya. Ia tahu persis bagaimana sifat appanya, appanya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Urusan perusahaan saja sudah terlalu rumit dan memakan banyak waktu jadi tidak mungkin ini perbuatan appanya.

"Aku sangat mengenal appaku, appa tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu, Soo." Elak Chanyeol.

"Darimana kau taㅡ"

"Park Chanyeol benar!" Suara seseorang ikut masuk kearah pembicaraan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Jongin.

Namja berkulit tan tersebut berjalan mendekat. "Aku."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak paham.

"Aku, hyung. Aku adalah otak dibalik teror yang kau terima." Jelas Jongin.

"A-apa?" Ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Ya. Aku menyewa seseorang untuk memata-matai setiap kegiatan yang pernah kita lakukan supaya kau berpikir jika yang mengirim foto tersebut adalah Tuan Park dan pada akhirnya kau akan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol karena merasa takut. Aku melakukan semua hal bodoh itu agar bisa memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." Guman Kyungsoo.

"Kau dengar sendiri bukan jika itu bukan appaku melainkan kekasihmu sendiri yang menjadi penguntitmu." Ucap Chanyeol agak sinis. Ia tak suka melihat Jongin disana yang pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan rencana awalnya untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menunduk, entah mengapa tak ada niatan untuk mengejar Chanyeol disana.

Ia tak bisa percaya semua ini. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin melakukan hal seperti itu?

Ini konyol!

"K-kenapa?...kenapa kau melakukannya, Kim Jongin? Apa kau sudah gila, hah?" Bentaknya tak terima.

Ia malu serta kecewa.

"Aku gila karena mencintaimu, hyung. Tidak bisakah kau melihat jika aku berada disini untuk selalu menunggumu? Aku berdiri tepat dihadapanmu tapi mengapa kau tak pernah bisa melihatku? Kau hanya melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri jauh darimu dan bahkan kini ia sudah berbalik membelakangimu. Dia sudah tak mempedulikanmu, hyung. Tidak bisakah kau melihat jika kini hatinya hampir dimiliki oleh orang lain dan mungkin orang tersebut adalah Baekㅡ"

Plak!

"Jangan berani menyebut namanya dihadapanku. Camkan itu!" Teriak Kyungsoo emosi.

Jongin diam.

Suasana berubah hening seketika..

Kyungsoo hendak pergi sebelum ponsel disakunya mendadak bergetar.

Drrt drrtt drttt..

Ada panggilan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal disana. Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut tapi entah mengapa otaknya bersikeras menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk menggeser opsi menjawab panggilan.

"Yeoboseo.."

"..."

"A-apa? Ti-tidak mungkin.." Mata bulat itu membelalak dengan mulut ternganga.

Brukk..

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang segera menghampirinya dengan ekspresi khawatir, Jongin mengguncang agak kasar tubuh mungil dihadapannya tersebut.

Perlahan setetes air mata jatuh dari manik bulat nan lebar milik Kyungsoo, semakin lama semakin deras saja. Bibirnya bergetar hebat sebelum mengucapkan kata..

"A-appa.. Eomma.."

.

.

.

TBC

**ChanBaek.. ChanBaek.. ChanBaek.. Yuhuuuuu…..**

**Makasih buat readerdul atas partisipasinya.. Ternyata oh ternyata banyak yang vote ChanBaek alias BaekYeol**

**Okelah..**

**Akhir kata tetap baca, tetap nunggu, juga tetap bersedia buat ninggalin review..**

**Kritik dan saran juga ditunggu..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Big Thanks to :**

**Rizki zelinskaya, aleynaBF, Baebyla, Baekrisyeol, BumbleBee Earth-Shine, Jun Eunhee, Kim Seonna, Riyoung17, Dobi Hano Beef, EXO Love EXO, Baekhyunniewife, wereyeolves, NajikaAlamanda, ChanBaekLuv, 0706, parklili, Dobaek, Han Jin Ji, Guest, your flower, ByunBina, Mela querer ChanBaekYeol, dee, Guest, baekyeolidiots, ia.**

**Gak ada yang ketinggalan kan?**

**RnR please..****  
><strong>

**Gumawo.. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku memencet password pada pintu apartemenku dengan perasaan kesal.

Sial!

Semua ini karena Kyungsoo, aku jadi melupakan rencana awalku pergi kekampus untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

Tapi..

Ah, sudahlah!

Tak seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, lagipula bocah itu sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk memikirkannya.. Oh, apa mungkin sekarang ia sudah ada didalam. Benar, mungkin saja Baekhyun sudah pulang duluan.

Ceklek

Pintu apartemenku terbuka dan menampilkan luasnya ruangan didalam sana yang keadaannya masih gelap.  
>Semua lampu belum dinyalakan, jadi tebakanku salah.. Bocah pendek itu belum pulang ternyata.<p>

Kupencet saklar disisi tembok dan sedetik kemudian lampu menyala menerangi ruang tamu apartemenku. Setelah menutup pintu utama, aku berencana langsung masuk kedalam kamar, tapi langkahku berhenti ketika tepat berada didepan kamar Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan masuk kedalam. Keadaan kamar ini tidak berubah sejak kejadian kemarin malam, ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan kami kemarin malam tetap berantakan, ceroboh sekali Baekhyun karena tidak langsung membereskannya tadi pagi, untung saja sekarang aku tak lagi memakai jasa pembantu dari rumah appa kalau tidak matilah aku!

Kupungut sedikit kasar selimut yang tergeletak begitu saja dibawah lantai yang tadi pagi tak sengaja terjatuh karena Baekhyun buru-buru keluar dari balik selimut tebal ini saat aku memaksanya untuk mandi.

Aku memasukkannya kedalam keranjang cucian kotor. Baekhyun harus membawanya ketempat laundry besok.  
>Dengan perlahan kutarik sprei kusut berwarna putih gading yang terpasang diranjang tersebut.<p>

Tunggu..

Apa ini?

Terlihat bercak merah dipermukaan sprei tersebut.

Oh, sial!

Ini bercak darah yang telah mengering..

Mau tak mau hal ini kembali mengingatkanku pada kejadian kemarin malam. Teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun seolah kembali terniang ditelingaku.

Sangat memilukan..

Itu sebabnya aku tak melanjutkan hal tersebut hingga akhir.

Aku tak tega..

Dan bodohnya mengapa aku baru tersadar saat semuanya sudah terjadi terlampau jauh?

Bodohnya lagi aku masih berusaha mengabaikan rasa ibaku pada tubuh yang telah tak berdaya tersebut demi memenuhi nafsu dan amarahku..

Tapi tak bisa, aku tetap tak sanggup melanjutkannya dan berusaha untuk menghentikan perbuatan gilaku. Sesalku semakin dalam saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah merembes keluar dari bawah tubuh namja mungil tersebut. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan!.

Aku menyumpahi diriku sendiri ketika melihat tubuh mungil yang seolah tengah sekarat tersebut, dengan nafas tersengal hebat tanpa dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Miris..

Itulah kata yang mampu mewakili pemandangan tersebut hingga tanpa sadar setetes krystal bening lolos begitu saja dari mataku.

Aku mengutuk kebodohanku..

Aku yang bersalah, tak seharusnya aku meluapkan kemarahanku seperti itu padanya dan seharusnya aku mau mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu.

_'Mianhae, Byun Baekhyun.. Jeongmal mianhae..'  
><em>

**Chanyeol POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Kris dengan langkah gontai, ia baru saja bangun dan sedikit terkejut ketika menatap jam yang terpasang didinding kamar Kris sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Lumayan lama juga ia tertidur.

Baekhyun menelusuri setiap ruangan apartemen Kris berharap menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kris.." Panggilnya pelan ketika menemukan Kris tengah serius menata beberapa piring berisi makanan diatas meja makan.

Kris mendongak kemudian tersenyum lembut pada namja mungil yang berdiri disana.

"Dimana susu strawberryku? Tadi pagi kau berjanji membuatkannya untukku.." Tagihnya yang mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Kris.

"Aku memang sudah membuatkannya untukmu tadi pagi tapi kau malah ketiduran." Jelas Kris.

"Kenapa tidak dibangunkan saja?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kemudian memasukkan potongan apel yang baru saja Kris kupas kedalam mulutnya.

Perlahan Kris mengambil posisi dibelakang Baekhyun, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang namja mungil tersebut dan berakhir dengan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Baekhyun.

"Tidurmu sangat lelap, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu. Apa kau lelah, eum?" Lirih Kris tepat disamping telinganya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit geli karena terpaan nafas hangat kekasihnya tersebut.

"N-ne.. Akhir-akhir ini tugas dari kampus sangat banyak hingga menyita jam tidurku." Jawab Baekhyun bohong.

Kris mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas, menyalurkan perasaan cintanya. "Jangan terlalu lelah, aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit." Peringatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin seperti ini, tapi jika tidak begini aku tidak akan cepat lulus dari sana. Menyebalkan! Mengapa kau tak mencoba bicara saja pada dosen dikampusku untuk tak terlalu menyiksa para mahasiswanya, tapi kurasa itu tak akan berpengaruh." Ucap Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal yang membuat Kris terkekeh saat melihatnya.

"Arraseo.. Kajja, duduk dikursimu dan segera habiskan semua makanan dimeja ini." Kris menuntun Baekhyun untuk menduduki kursinya dan mulai menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Aku tidak dapat makan apapun sebelum minum susu strawberryku." Baekhyun beralasan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Kris berjalan menuju lemari dapur tempat ia menyimpan kotak susunya dan mulai membuat pesanan kekasih mungilnya.

"Aku merindukan Tao. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak pernah datang menjenguknya." Celetuk Baekhyun.

Deg

Zitao?

Tidak!

Baekhyun tidak boleh bertemu Tao dengan bebas. Selama ini Kris yang selalu mengatur jadwal pertemuan mereka.  
>Jika ia tak bisa memantau, maka ia akan mencari alasan untuk Baekhyun ataupun Tao agar mereka tak dapat bertemu. Pernah ia kelolosan beberapa kali, untungnya mereka belum bicara terlalu lama dan Kris beruntung karena berhasil meyakinkan Baekhyun jika Tao memang benar-benar dongsaengnya.<p>

Masih segar diingatan Kris saat ia berkunjung dirumah sakit minggu lalu dengan membawa sebuah kejutan istimewa untuk Zitao.

Sepasang wedding tuxedo berwarna putih.

Zitao saat itu menangis haru ketika Kris mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera menikah bulan depan.

Bulan depan?

Ya!

Ini bukanlah keinginannya melainkan keinginan kedua orang tuanya juga kedua orang tua Zitao, mereka menyarankan agar Kris dan Tao segera menikah mengingat keadaan Tao selamanya akan seperti itu. Tak akan dapat sembuh seumur hidup. Bahkan ada saatnya ketika keadaan namja bermata panda tersebut semakin memburuk.

Tidak!

Kris sudah berjanji apapun yang terjadi hatinya akan selalu memilih Tao sebagai pendampingnya seumur hidup.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

Tak ada jawaban pasti.

Kris telah memikirkannya hampir setiap waktu namun ia tak juga mendapat jawaban yang tepat. Ia masih ingin mempertahankan Baekhyun disisinya tanpa mempedulikan status baru yang mungkin akan ia sandang sebentar lagi.

Kris merasa tersiksa saat Baekhyun tak lagi hadir disisinya. Ia tak akan pernah terbiasa.

"Kebetulan besok jadwal Tao untuk transfusi.." Tanggap Kris. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan hal ini besok malam sebelum berangkat kerumah sakit, tapi karena Baekhyun menanyakannya sekarang jadi apa boleh buat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bolehkah aku pergi menemani Tao sejak pagi? Aku sangat merindukannya dan aku akan mudah bosan jika hanya berdiam diri didalam sini.." Mohon Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Kau akan ku jemput setelah aku pulang dari kantor." Tolak Kris.

"Kris, jebal.." Rayu Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak!" Tekan Kris.

"Kris, sekali ini saㅡ"

"Mengapa kau tidak mau menuruti perkataanku, Byun Baekhyun!" Potong Kris cepat yang terdengar sedikit membentak membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan seketika bungkam, ia menunduk karena sedikit takut.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, mencoba untuk bersabar. Kris sadar jika tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun tak mengetahui apapun, Baekhyun hanya korban dari kebohongan yang telah ia perbuat.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu." Sesalnya.

"Gwanchana.. Aku bisa mengerti."

"Kita bisa datang kerumah sakit bersama besok malam." Ucap Kris.

"Ne.." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, ia tak mau memperpanjang percakapan ini lagi, ia takut Kris akan semakin marah.

Jujur saja Kris merasa khawatir dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Luhan akhir-akhir ini sering sekali datang kerumah sakit untuk menemui Tao, menggali informasi apapun melalui tunangannya. Kris juga bingung untuk menindak lanjuti perbuatan Luhan tersebut seperti apa, Kris hanya takut jika Luhan akan nekat berkata jujur pada Tao soal Baekhyun. Kris juga takut jika Tao akan menceritakan rencana pernikahan mereka pada Luhan.

Tegakah Luhan melakukan itu? Kris harap jawabannya tidak mengingat Tao sedang sakit dan keadaannya akan memburuk jika ia sampai mendengar kenyataan seperti itu.

Rumit!

Inikah karmanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol duduk disofa ruang tengahnya, televisi yang tengah menyala tersebut tak dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk pukul satu lebih lima belas menit tengah malam, rasa kantuk juga sudah menghampiri Chanyeol, kedua matanya perlahan tertutup hampir beranjak kealam mimpi tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia terlonjak kaget untuk tetap terjaga dan memaksa matanya terbuka kembali berusaha untuk tetap terjaga.

Ia khawatir juga gelisah. Pasalnya ia sudah menunggu selama 6 jam lebih, berharap namja mungil yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya tersebut segera pulang.

Tapi nihil.

Ponselnya juga tak aktif saat Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghubunginya.

"Kau dimana, Baek?" Gumannya khawatir.

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak akan pergi lama mengingat namja mungil itu tak membawa apapun saat keluar selain pakaian yang tadi pagi dikenakannya juga sebuah tas yang selalu ia bawa saat pergi kekampus.  
>Chanyeol menyesal. Tak seharusnya ia menunda kata maafnya, bahkan tadi pagi saja ia masih sempat membentak juga menunjukkan sifat dinginnya pada Baekhyun. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan keinginan hatinya.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hiks.. Andwaaee.. hiks.. hiks.. Tolong jangan lakukan, Chanyeol.. Jebal.. hiks.."

Kris membuka paksa matanya yang terasa berat ketika mendengar suara gaduh disampingnya. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya sempoyongan dengan sedikit panik kemudian menekan saklar yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Kamarnya seketika berubah menjadi terang karena lampu kamarnya telah menyala.

Ia menatap iba sosok mungil yang tidur disampingnya, kedua matanya terpejam rapat tetapi tubuh mungilnya bergerak gelisah dengan peluh disekujur tubuhnya.

Mimpi buruk?

Semua karena perbuatan Chanyeol.

Kris kembali menidurkan dirinya, mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang kemudian membawa tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Diusapnya punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut selama beberapa saat sampai namja mungil tersebut kembali tenang. Isakan lirih masih saja lolos dari bibir namja mungil tersebut, tetapi tak lama kemudian dengkuran halus sudah mulai terdengar.

"Park Chanyeol.. Kau harus membayar mahal semua ini." Guman Kris geram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hooammbb.." Chanyeol menguap lebar ketika ia baru saja membuka kedua matanya.

Badannya pegal-pegal semua karena semalaman ia ketiduran disofa. Ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya lagi diatas ranjang, tapi jam dinding disana seolah tak menyetujui keinginannya karena ini sudah saatnya kembali bekerja.

"Baekhyun_-ah_.. Apa air hangat untuk mandiku sudah siap?" Teriak Chanyeol.  
>Hening..<p>

"Aish.. Kemana bocah itㅡ"

Deg

Chanyeol mematung ditempatnya karena teringat sesuatu.

Ya, ia ingat jika kemarin malam Baekhyun tak pulang.

Sial!

"Aku harus segera menemukannya sebelum appa mengetahui semua ini." Gumannya sedikit panik.

Tak ingin waktunya terbuang percuma, Chanyeol segera beranjak untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya sendiri. Menyiapkan air untuk mandi, baju kantornya, serta sarapan yang biasanya telah disiapkan Baekhyun bahkan jauh sebelum Chanyeol terbangun.

"Aish, merepotkan!" Kesal Chanyeol yang ketika harus memasang dasinya sendiri. Andai saja ada Baekhyun pasti ia tak perlu kerepotan seperti ini.

Chanyeol baru menyadari jika selama ini ia membutuhkan Baekhyun disekitarnya.

"Kumohon kembalilah.."

Drrtt drtt drrtt

Chanyeol segera meraih ponselnya yang tengah bergetar, menggeser icon untuk mengangkat panggilan yang kemudian mengapitnya diantara pundak dan telinganya sementara kedua tangannya tengah sibuk mengoles mentega pada selembar roti tawar untuk sarapannya.

"Yeoboseo.."

"..."

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa denganmu?"

"..."

"Jangan menangis, Soo. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas jika kau berbicara sambil menangis." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

Ia mulai mengigit lembar rotinya.

"..."

"Uhuk.. uhkㅡ A-apa?...Ne, aku akan segera pergi kesana."

Dengan sedikit paksa Chanyeol menelan roti dalam mulutnya kemudian terburu berjalan menuju pintu utama, memasang sepatunya dengan cepat dan segera melesat keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai kapan aku tinggal disini?" Lirih Baekhyun sembari mengaduk malas mangkuk serealnya yang bahkan belum berkurang sama sekali.

Ia tak mungkin terus bertahan seperti ini, cepat atau lambat Kris pasti akan curiga dan juga ia akan menanyakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Semaumu saja." Celetuk Kris. Hampir saja Baekhyun menjatuhkan sendok yang tengah dipegangnya karena terkejut, terang saja hal itu terjadi karena Kris yang mendadak muncul disampingnya.

"Y-ya! Mengapa kau sudah berada disini?" Teriak Baekhyun terkejut.

Mengagetkan sekali!

Kris sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaian kantornya.

"Apa kau sedang melamun hingga tak menyadari kedatanganku?"

"Aku tidak melamun." Elak Baekhyun. Ia beranjak dari kursinya kemudian berdiri dihadapan Kris hendak merapikan kerah dan dasi yang Kris kenakan.

"Kalau tidak melamun lalu apa namanya?" Goda Kris.

"Molla." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Chu~

Kris mencium kilat bibir Baekhyun membuat si empunya kembali terkejut dan merasa sedikit malu.

Kris tersenyum puas menatap kekasihnya yang begitu terlihat menggemaskan ketika merasa malu karena perbuatannya barusan. "Aku harus segera berangkat.." Pamit Kris.

"Ah, ne.. Hati-hati dijalan." Pesan Baekhyun akhirnya.

Kris tersenyum menanggapi pesan Baekhyun. "Jangan pergi kemanapun sampai aku pulang dari kantor."

"Ne. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menunggumu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membeku ditempat ketika menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapan matanya.

Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu hancur duduk bersimpuh dihadapan dua peti mati disana. Wajahnya sembab, matanya bengkak dan hampir tertutup, bibirnya bergetar menggumam kata-kata yang entahlah apa itu tidak begitu jelas.

Chanyeol melangkah pelan, mendekat pada sosok mantan kekasihnya yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Soo.." Lirih Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat.

"Chanyeol!" Pekiknya. Kyungsoo berdiri cepat dan setengah berlari menuju arah Chanyeol, hampir saja tubuhnya ambruk jika Chanyeol tak segera menahannya.

"Hiks.. A-appa dan eommaku, Yeolli.. hiks.. hiks.." Kyungsoo menangis hebat dipelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam namun sesaat kemudian perlahan kedua tangannya mulai terulur membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.  
>Mengeratkan pelukannya.<p>

Semakin erat..

Ia merasa iba.

Chanyeol mengenal baik kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, mereka pernah bertemu dan mengobrol dibeberapa kesempatan dan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo sering berpesan padanya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo ketika mereka sedang berada diluar negeri untuk perjalanan bisnisnya.

Memang tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghindari takdirnya. Dan kini arus takdir membawa Kyungsoo pada kesedihan yang paling dalam.

Ia rapuh dan merasa begitu kehilangan. Membayangkannya saja Chanyeol sudah merasa tak sanggup jika seandainya ia yang berada diposisi Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kehilangan appa dan eommanya karena sebuah kecelakaan tragis.

"Hiks.. hiks.. S-sekarang aku s-sendirian. Aku tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi.. hiks.. A-ku merasa ingin mati saja, aku ingin ikut bersama mereka hiks.. hiks.."

Chanyeol tetap bungkam tak tahu harus mengucapkan kalimat seperti apa. Menenangkan Kyungsoo? Ia rasa percuma, ia tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan sedih yang mendalam yang tengah Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Kalimat penenang seperti apapun tak akan memberikan efek berarti padanya.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika ia rasa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo semakin terasa berat bahkan kini kedua mata bulat namja mungil tersebut telah tertutup erat, tak sadarkan diri dipelukannya.

"Kyungsoo.." Panggil Chanyeol cemas.

Percuma..

Namja mungil itu telah pingsan untuk kesekian kalinya sejak mendengar kabar kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Biar aku yang membawanya kedalam." Ucap Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Chanyeol.  
>Chanyeol tahu jika sedari tadi sejak kedatangannya kemari, Jongin sudah menatapnya tajam. Memandang tak suka pada perlakuan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya. Tapi ia tak mengambil tindakan apapun, mungkin ia sadar ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk melampiaskan perasaannya yang entah apalah itu namanya, mungkin marah, kesal, atau cemburu. Hanya namja berkulit tan itu yang mengetahuinya.<p>

Jongin mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo dari pelukan Chanyeol dan segera membawanya kedalam kamar.

_'Aku masih mengingat pesan appa dan eommamu jika aku harus menjagamu.. Tapi maaf, Soo. Aku tak bisa menepatinya karena sekarang aku telah memiliki seseorang yang harus kujaga..'  
><em>.

.

.

"Hah, bosan sekali.." Dengus Baekhyun entah sudah keberapa kali.

Ia ingin pergi sebentar dari apartemen sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati udara diluar namun Baekhyun masih harus berpikir ulang menanggapi keinginannya tersebut.

Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Mengingat apartement Chanyeol hanya terletak satu lantai diatas apartemen ini.

Baekhyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi karena ia tengah menghindari Chanyeol saat ini, ia juga tak dapat pergi kekampus karena menghindari Luhan.

Merepotkan sekali!

Baekhyun terus berjalan menjelajahi apartemen Kris yang masih terasa asing untuknya. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia menatap sebuah pintu yang entah mengapa membuatnya penasaran untuk melangkah masuk kedalam.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka perlahan.

Pemandangan pertama yang Baekhyun tangkap adalah sebuah ruangan gelap. Baekhyun berinisiatif mencari saklar diruangan tersebut untuk menyalakan lampunya sampai akhirnya ketemu.

"Ruangan apa ini?" Gumannya sendiri, ia merasa heran dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

Hampir setiap sudut ruangan ini dipenuhi boneka beruang dengan berbagai ukuran dan didindingnya banyak terpajang foto Kris dan Tao dengan berbagai pose, dari yang biasa sampai yang emm.. mungkin bisa disebut mesra. Sepasang tuxedo berwarna putih tergeletak diatas ranjang berukuran king size yang sepertinya memang sengaja diletakkan disana.

Apa maksud semua ini?

Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti.

Baekhyun tetap menelusuri setiap sudut kamar tersebut menuruti rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar. Langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika ia menemukan sebuah foto kekasihnya dengan seorang namja yang selama ini sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya tersebut tengah...

Berciuman.

Ia menganga tak percaya. Baekhyun memang tak tahu banyak tentang kedekatan Kris dan Tao, itupun karena Kris yang tak banyak bercerita tentang Tao padanya. Ya, Baekhyun tahu dan mengerti jika Kris begitu menyayangi Tao tapi haruskan mereka mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya dengan berciuman dan itu dibibir juga diabadikan dalam sebuah foto. Baekhyun pikir hal tersebut sedikit berlebihan.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Lirihnya. Baekhyun tak dapat membohongi perasaannya, ia cemburu.

Ia berusaha keras untuk membuang jauh-jauh perasaan tersebut, tapi tak bisa. Bahkan kini ia merasa curiga, meragukan hubungan Kris dan Zitao sebenarnya.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju sebuah nakas disamping ranjang ketika maniknya menangkap setumpuk kertas disana yang entahlah apa itu, ia kemudian mengambil satu.

Sebuah undangan.

The Wedding..

Pernikahan?

Siapa yang menikah?

Perasaan Baekhyun mendadak tak enak, kedua maniknya dengan tak sabar menyapu setiap huruf yang tercetak dipermukaan undangan tersebut...

Deg

Tidak!

Tidak mungkin..

Mata Baekhyun membulat, ia berusaha berkali-kali meyakinkan pengelihatannya jika nama yang tertera diundangan tersebut bukanlah nama...

.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan

.

.

.

Dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zitao..

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Hahaa :D**

**Ternyata ini lebih dari 10 chapter, tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan saya..**

**Oke, abaikan kata-kata diatas!**

**Review pleaseee…**

**Beri saya kritik dan saran jika memang ada.**

**Big Thanks to :**

**Novey, uchanbaek, Dobi Hano Beef, Riyoung17, ChanBaekLuv, Baekrisyeol, rizkyzelinskaya, wereyeolves, Baebyla, you flower you, ByunBacon, Kim Seonna, Jung Eunhee, parklili, Guest, ia, AriaSweden88, rivern222, EXO Love EXO, Park Faro, amus, Tsuchiya Keda.**

**Gumawoooo :* :* :***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju sebuah nakas disamping ranjang ketika maniknya menangkap setumpuk kertas disana yang entahlah apa itu, ia kemudian mengambil satu._

_Sebuah undangan._

_The Wedding.._

_Pernikahan?_

_Siapa yang menikah?_

_Perasaan Baekhyun mendadak tak enak, kedua maniknya dengan tak sabar menyapu setiap huruf yang tercetak dipermukaan undangan tersebut..._

_Deg_

_Tidak!_

_Tidak mungkin.._

_Mata Baekhyun membulat, ia berusaha berkali-kali meyakinkan pengelihatannya jika nama yang tertera diundangan tersebut bukanlah nama..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Wu Yifan_

_._

_._

_._

_Dan.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Huang Zitao.._

.

**.**

**.**

Tangis Baekhyun pecah seketika. Katakan jika semua ini bohong! Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi.

Kris dan Tao, menikah?

Tidak mungkin!

Bukankah mereka bersaudara?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Ah, ya!

Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu.

Zitao.

Zitao adalah kunci dari semua pertanyaan dibenaknya, hanya Tao yang bisa menjawab semua ini. Baekhyun harus menemui Tao segera sebelum Kris datang.

Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya dengan panik ketika melihat jam dinding motif panda yang terpasang didinding kamar tersebut sudah menunjuk pukul 5 sore, itu tandanya Kris sudah dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar tersebut, dengan sedikit bersembunyi ia berusaha keluar dari apartemen Kris. Baekhyun sempat melihat Kwon ahjumma-pembantu Kris-tengah sibuk mengangkat telfon yang sepertinya dari Kris diruang tengah, untung saja wanita paruh baya tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya ketika hendak keluar dari apartemen ini.

Baekhyun memasang sepatunya dengan gerak cepat, ia khawatir jika Kwon ahjumma akan memergokinya.

Krieetttt...

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemen Kris berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara berisik yang mencurigakan sampai akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari sana. Tujuan namja mungil tersebut hanya satu...

Rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Kris sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor sekarang. Ia menyetir mobilnya sedikit kencang dari biasanya. Semenjak tadi pagi pikirannya tak fokus, hatinya juga tak tenang. Sebenarnya tadi ia berniat pulang lebih awal dari kantor namun tak bisa, pekerjaannya sangat banyak dan menumpuk hingga membuatnya harus bertahan lebih lama.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Bodoh sekali!

Bagaimana bisa Kris lupa mengunci pintu kamar tersebut?

Ini karena kemarin siang saat Baekhyun tengah tertidur, Kris sengaja masuk kedalam sana. Ia berusaha untuk merenung dan mencari solusi terbaik untuk hubungan selanjutnya antara dirinya, Baekhyun, dan juga Tao.

Kris juga yang meletakkan sepasang _tuxedo_ tersebut diatas ranjang, ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana wajah Zitao juga dirinya saat mengenakan _tuxedo_ tersebut dialtar nanti, dihadapan sang pendeta. Sangat membahagiakan, bukan?

Ditengah lamunannya tersebut, ponselnya bergetar dan itu panggilan dari salah satu rekannya diperusahaan. Urusan pekerja. Sesaat kemudian Kris keluar dari sana dan ia lupa jika belum mengunci kamar Zitao.

Kris mendengus kesal. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar tersebut? Ia bahkan belum menyimpan kembali undangan pernikahan mereka kedalam laci.

Bodoh!

Kris segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku hendak menghubungi Baekhyun namun ponsel namja mungil itu tak aktif.

Barusan ia juga sudah menghubungi nomor telfon apartemennya, namun yang mengangkat adalah pembantunya yang mengatakan Baekhyun sedari tadi berada diruang tengah sedang menonton televisi, tanpa tahu bahwa namja mungil itu diam-diam telah pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kris.

"Sial!" Umpatnya. Entah apa yang membuat Kris panik, hatinya merasa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia tak puas dengan jawaban pembantunya tersebut.

Kris menambah kecepatan mobilnya, berharap segera sampai keapartemen.

Lima belas menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk bisa sampai keapartemennya. Dengan setengah berlari Kris masuk kedalam lift menuju lantai delapan. Kris memencet password pintunya kemudian menerobos masuk kedalam.

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun, dimana kau?" Teriaknya panik.

Dikamarnya tidak ada, diruang tengah juga tak ada.

"_Ahjumma_, dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris tak sabar pada pembantunya yang tengah memasak didapur.

"Tuan Byun sedari tadi berada diruang tengah, tuan." Jawab Kwon ahjumma yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Kris berdecak kesal. Jelas-jelas tak ada mengapa masih mengatakan berada diruang tengah. Kris ingin marah, tapi percuma.

Kris memasuki apartemennya lebih dalam.

Kamar Tao.

Ya, ia ingin memastikan meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa takut.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar yang letaknya agak dibelakang tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti tak jauh dari pintu kamar Zitao yang terbuka lebar. Sejenak kemudian Kris merasa pikiran kacau. Pintu kamar Zitao terbuka, itu tandanya ada seseorang yang sudah masuk kedalam sana.

Tidak mungkin Kwon ahjumma, wanita paruh baya tersebut selalu menutup dan mengunci kembali pintunya setelah membersihkan kamar Tao seperti pesan Kris.

Kris berlari kembali menuju kamarnya.

Tidak.

Kris sama sekali tak menemukan tanda-tanda Baekhyun berada disana bahkan tas dan sepatunya juga tak terlihat.

Dia pergi.

Kemana?

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Baekhyun pasti sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Permainan telah usai, Wu Yifan!

Kris menghela nafasnya dalam, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, menerka-nerka dimana keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

Entah apa yang membuat pikiran Kris berujung pada Zitao.

Ya, Zitao.

Baekhyun pasti menemui Tao untuk meminta penjelasan.

Tidak boleh.

Tao tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini atau keadaannya akan semakin memburuk.

Kris keluar dari kamarnya dengan panik menuju pintu utama dan keluar dari apartemennya untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

Berharap ia belum terlambat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit setelah turun dari taksi. Ia harus mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, secepatnya. Meskipun itu akan menjadi sebuah hal yang menyakitkan.

Baekhyun tak peduli saat dirinya mendapat umpatan dari beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit yang tak sengaja ia tabrak dilorong tadi. Ia ingin secepatnya bertemu Tao.

Kini pintu kamar ruang rawat Tao sudah berada didepan mata. Baekhyun menggenggam ganggang pintu tersebut sembari menguatkan hatinya, tak lupa ia menghapus sisa air mata diwajahnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong pintu tersebut perlahan.

Krieeett...

Pintu mulai terbuka.

Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas sosok namja manis bermata panda tersebut tengah duduk bersandar diranjangnya sembari membaca sebuah buku.

Menyadari ada yang masuk kedalam kamar rawatnya, Tao segera menoleh. Seketika sebuah senyuman manis tergambar jelas diwajah namja bermata panda tersebut yang kini ekspresi wajahnya seketika berubah ceria.

"_Gege_.. Kau datang? Kemarilah.. Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu.." Ucapnya senang.

Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia berusaha sekuat hati menyusun sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin jawabannya nanti akan membuat hatinya hancur tak tersisa.

"Ta-tao.. Jebal, ka-katakan sesungguhnya padaku!... S-sebenarnya Kris itu... S-siapamu?" Susah payah Baekhyun menahan tangisnya, bibirnya terus bergetar ketika mengucapkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Ia takut.

Takut jika yang kalimat yang ia dengar adalah sebuah kenyataan yang sama seperti pikiran buruknya.

Tidak.

Sungguh! Hal ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Baekhyun tak sanggup.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, ia tak mengerti. "Ada apa?"

Kini Tao mulai menyadari gelagat aneh Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu sedari tadi hanya berdiri tepat dipintu kamar rawat dengan wajah sembab, tidak biasanya. Baekhyun yang Tao kenal adalah Baekhyun yang ceria, Baekhyun yang langsung menghampiri dan memeluknya ketika datang menjenguk.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Tao.

Tao mencoba menatap kedua mata Baekhyun lekat meskipun jarak mereka agak jauh.

"Kris _ge_..."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Entah mengapa perasaan buruk mendadak memenuhi benaknya.

Jangan kataㅡ

"...dia tunanganku."

Kraakk..

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat sembari mencengkram dadanya kuat, seolah ada suatu benda didalam sana yang baru saja pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

Sakit.

Baekhyun tak dapat percaya semua ini. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang sudah mendesak untuk keluar dan turun membasahi pipinya. Digigitnya dengan kuat bibirnya yang semakin bergetar.

Kecewa.

Ia tak mengerti apa maksud semua ini, ia sungguh tak memahaminya.

"Kami akan menikah sebulan lagi,_ ge_.. Berjanjilah untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan kami." Ucap Tao berbinar.

Tidak!

Hentikah, Zitao!

Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup mendengarnya.

Namun semua ini bukan salahnya!

Tao sama sekali tak mengetahui masalah ini, tak ada sangkut pautnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Baekhyun meraih ganggang pintu kamar ruang rawat Tao, dengan sedikit kasar ia membuka pintu tersebut dan berlari keluar menyisahkan Tao sendirian yang kini mulai merasa janggal dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.

Baekhyun ingin berlari sejauh mungkin. Ia ingin menghindar dari semua kenyataan ini.

Kedua pasang kakinya sudah hampir melangkah menjauh, tapi...

Sreettt

Seseorang menahannya, membuat langkah Baekhyun terpaksa berhenti karena pelukan erat dari belakang.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Tak tahan.

Pertahanannya runtuh sudah, krystal bening dari kedua maniknya kembali keluar begitu deras hingga beberapa tetesnya terjatuh diatas tangan seseorang yang kini melingkarkan erat kedua tangannya diperut Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku.." Lirih seseorang dibelakang.

Baekhyun sangat mengenal suara tersebut.

Itu suara Kris.

Namja itu penyebab utamanya. Membuat perasaannya hancur, juga membuat ia merasa begitu kecewa.

Bisakah Kris membayar semua kebohongan yang sudah ditutupinya hampir selama satu tahun ini hanya dengan sebuah kata 'maaf'?

Tidak!

Itu sangat jauh dari kata cukup.

Baekhyun hanya manusia biasa, sama seperti manusi pada umumnya. Ia berhak mengekspresikan segala perasaannya. Marah, senang, kecewa, dan juga benci.

Terpaan nafas hangat namja tinggi dibelakangnya tersebut begitu terasa menyapu leher juga separuh wajah, membuat Baekhyun reflek memejamkan kedua matanya, hal seperti ini membuat ia merasakan kembali kenangan manis yang sering ia lewati bersama Kris.

Dulu ia sangat menyukai dan menikmatinya tapi sekarang..

Hanya ada rasa sakit dan kecewa yang begitu dalam.

Hampa.

Tak ada lagi perasaan indah tersebut. Hatinya begitu sakit.

"Baekhyun_-ah_, akㅡ"

"Lepaskan aku!" Potong Baekhyun dingin.

"Baekㅡ"

"A-aku hiks..."

"..."

"...membencimu!"

Kris melotot tak percaya. Perlahan pelukan erat dipinggang Baekhyun sedikit melonggar, semakin melonggar dan pada akhirnya terlepas begitu saja.

Tidak boleh terjadi!

Ia sangat mencintai namja mungil ini, tapi...

Baekhyun membencinya!

Katakan jika ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon! Ia tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

Terlalu cepat.

Tidak bisakah Tuhan memberinya waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk menebus semua kesalahannya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar ikhlas untuk melepas Baekhyun.

Kris yang salah.

Selama ini ia tak bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang ada.

Semua waktunya terbuang sia-sia.

Kini ia menyesal.

Dan sesalnya semakin dalam ketika mendengar kata 'aku membencimu' dari seseorang yang begitu ia cintai.

Meski tak terisak dapat dilihat jika namja tinggi tersebut tengah menangis dalam diam sembari menatap sosok namja mungil yang selalu berhasil mengisi hatinya tersebut berlari semakin menjauh.

Ingin rasanya ia mengejar, tapi entah mengapa hal tersebut tak kunjung ia lakukan. Seolah syaraf otaknya tak dapat menerima baik respon darinya.

Kedua kakinya terasa kaku bahkan susah untuk digerakkan.

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dilampiaskan segala perasaan yang mengganggu benaknya dengan memukul dinding rumah sakit yang tak bersalah tersebut.

"Mianhae, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Mianhae.." Rancaunya.

Kris tahu jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi namun ia tak menyangka bisa secepat ini.

Ia menyesal.

Baekhyun membencinya sekarang dan Kris tak mengerti harus berbuat apa untuk menebus semua kesalahannya pada namja mungil yang begitu ia cintai tersebut.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Kris menoleh kearah suara isakan dibelakangnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan Tao tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar rawatnya sembari menatapnya dengan perasaan kecewa yang amat dalam.

"_Gege_, ka-katakan! hiks.. hiks.." Ucap Tao dengan bibir bergetar.

Kris menyadari sesuatu.

Ya Tuhan! Jangan katakan jika Tao mendengar semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membolak balikkan beberapa lembar kertas yang tersebar diruang tengah apartemenya. Menandatangani beberapa dokumen juga menyiapkan data untuk presentasi besok.

Ia benar-benar sibuk.

Tadi pagi ia tak jadi berangkat kekantor karena harus mengikuti acara pemakaman kedua orang tua Kyungsoo. Jadilah sekarang pekerjaannya menumpuk dan Chanyeol harus segera menyelesaikannya jika tidak ingin dipecat oleh appanya. Sungguh keterlaluan!

"Aku lapar sekali." Gumannya setelah empat jam lebih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang memusingkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol juga merasa sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun tak juga kunjung pulang. Tidak ada yang mengurusinya, tak ada yang menyiapkan makanannya meskipun Chanyeol mengakui jika masakan Baekhyun tak layak dimakanan karena rasanya yang aneh, juga tak ada yang membersihkan apartemennya yang tergolong luas ini.

Chanyeol tak mungkin turun tangan membersihkan apartemennya sendiri. Ayolah, ia sudah sangat sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya dan apakah sekarang ia masih harus pusing memikirkan keadaan apartemenya?

Menyusahkan sekali!

Andai saja Baekhyun berada disini, pasti ia tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan hal seperti itu. Ia sangat ingin mencari keberadaan namja mungil tersebut namun sepertinya rencana tersebut belum bisa terpenuhi karena beberapa kendala.

Ia berjanji secepatnya akan mencari Baekhyun begitu semua urusannya selesai.

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah tempatnya duduk setelah memasukkan beberapa lembar dokumen untuk keperluan presentasi besok kedalam tas kerjanya.

Merenggangkan ototnya sejenak yang sedari tadi sudah terasa kaku. Jam dinding diruang tengahnya masih menunjuk pukul tujuh malam, ia berniat untuk pergi mencari makanan diluar saja meskipun sekarang rintik-rintik hujan sudah mulai turun diluar sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terus berlari tak peduli jika kedua kakinya telah lelah hingga terasa lumpuh.

Kini semua nampak jelas, mengapa Kris jarang memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan sayang layaknya pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Sekarang ia juga tahu alasan mengapa dulu Kris menolak permintaannya untuk ikut berlibur ke Cina bersama Tao. Menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dihadapan Tao dengan alasan konyol 'Zitao dongsaeng yang pencemburu'. Kris bahkan melarang keras keinginan Baekhyun untuk menjenguk Tao sendirian, meskipun dibalik semua itu ada sebuah alasan yang masuk akal.

Tapi bukankah itu aneh?

Bruushhh..

Seketika hujan turun deras namun ia tetap tak peduli pada dirinya yang kini tengah basah kuyup dibawah guyuran hujan deras malam ini.

Hujan?

Ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa hujan turun malam ini. Namun ini tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan, bahkan seharusnya ia berterima kasih pada hujan karena air yang turun membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dapat menutupi kesedihan dan tangisannya.

Orang-orang tak akan mengetahui jika ia tengah menangis pilu karena air matanya telah larut bersama derasnya air hujan.

Tak ada tempat tujuan. Ia tak punya siapapun, tak ada yang peduli padanya.

Baekhyun hanya terus berjalan mengikuti jalan yang ada dihadapannya.

Tak peduli jika pada akhirnya nanti ia akan tersesat. Sungguh biarlah semua hal tersebut terjadi. Baekhyun merasa dunia begitu kejam padanya, mempermainkannya tanpa belas kasihan.

Ia menyerah.

Ia putus asa..

Ia juga tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang tak tahan pada udara dingin yang kini tengah menggigil hebat hingga bibirnya terlihat pucat dan membiru.

Yang ia inginkah hanya pergi menjauh. Sejauh mungkin dari orang-orang yang gemar sekali mempermainkan perasaannya.

"hiks.. K-kenapa dulu kau tak membawaku bersamamu, eomma? Hiks.. hiks.. Aku sudah tidak kuat menghadapi semua ini. hiks.. hiks.."

Lagi.

Ketika Baekhyun merasa sedih, kecewa, juga kesepian ia selalu teringat mendiang eommanya. Ada saat ketika Baekhyun berada dipuncak kesedihannya, ia berpikir lebih baik mati saja untuk dapat segera bertemu dengan eommanya disana.

TIINN TIIINNN...

Suara klakson mobil membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Seketika ia menoleh dan hanya mendapati cahaya menyilaukan dari lampu sebuah mobil yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Kedua kakinya sudah terlalu lemas untuk menghindar. Pada akhirnya tubuh mungil itu jatuh terduduk disaat mobil tersebut berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya.

CIIITTTT...

Gesekan suara ban mobil dengan aspal jalan tersebut mungkin akan menjadi suara terakhir yang akan ia dengar sebelum hidupnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Bunuh diri.

Pilihan yang ia rasa paling tepat.

Dirinya bagaikan manusia yang jiwanya pergi entah kemana, menyisakan raga yang seolah mati. Jadi untuk apa tetap bertahan hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tak ada gunanya!

Dapat Baekhyun rasakan mobil itu semakin mendekat yang berarti waktu kematiannya mungkin juga semakin dekat.

Bruukk..

Baekhyun terjatuh kesamping ketika merasakan pundak kanannya tertabrak bagian depan mobil. Seketika ia dapat merasakan sakit sisi pundaknya, kepalanya juga terasa pening karena membentur aspal jalan. Ia pikir mungkin sebentar lagi tubuhnya yang akan terlindas.

Tapi tidak, tak ada lagi yang terjadi berikutnya setelah beberapa saat ia menunggu. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara pintu mobil yang dibuka kasar oleh si pengendara. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati karena keinginannya gagal.

"Baekhyun!" Pekik si pengendara.

Suara itu?

Ya, Baekhyun tak asing dengan suara tersebut.

Suara bass milik Chanyeol.

Apa?

Chanyeol?

Tidak!

Bukankah Baekhyun tengah menghindari Chanyeol saat ini.

Baekhyun segera bangun dari posisinya dengan sedikit panik dan tergesa meskipun sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit dipundak juga pening dikepalanya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mencengkram pundak Baekhyun ketika ia rasa namja mungil tersebut mencoba menjauh menghindar darinya.

"Aarghh... Lepaskan tanganmu! Sakit, bodoh! hiks.." Umpat Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol reflek melepaskan cengkramannya.

Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena secara tak sengaja sudah melukai namja mungil tersebut. Ia berjanji, kali ini ia harus berhasil membawa Baekhyun pulang kembali keapartemenya.

"Pulanglah.." Ajak Chanyeol sedikit tak sabar.

"Apa kau bilang? Pulang?!" Tanya Baekhyun meremehkan. Suaranya tak terlalu jelas terdengar karena tertelan oleh derasnya hujan namun Chanyeol masih dapat menangkapnya.

Chanyeol bungkam. Jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa begitu miris melihat keadaan Baekhyun dihadapannya.

Hujan malam ini turun begitu deras juga udara diluar terasa dingin menusuk, bagaimana bisa namja mungil tersebut berkeliaran diluar seperti ini? Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Aku tidak mau!... Kau iblis Park Chanyeol, kau tak punya hati. Kau tega menyakitiku, membuatku menderita. Kau tak ada ubahnya seperti orang-orang disekitarku yang hanya berbuat baik dihadapanku saja. Aku sudah tak tahan Park Chanyeol, lebih baik aku mati! hiks.. hiks.. Hidupmu akan tenang bukan jika aku mati? hiks.. Jangan menㅡ"

Plak!

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

Chanyeol menamparnya.

_'Bodoh!'_ Batin Chanyeol menyesal.

Bagaimana bisa ia menampar Baekhyun? Entahlah, Chanyeol hanya tak suka mendengar namja mungil tersebut mengucapkan kata 'mati'. Terlalu menyakitkan baginya ketika harus melihat Baekhyun yang seolah putus asa dan tak memiliki harapan lagi.

Baekhyun beralih menatap mata Chanyeol tajam. Emosinya semakin memuncak.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya terluka.

Chanyeol diam.

"KENAPA TAK KAU BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKALIAN AGAR KAU PUAS! LAKUKAN PARK CHANYEOL! LAKUKAN!" Teriaknya putus asa sembari memukuli dada bidang Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

Chanyeol hanya menatap miris keadaan Baekhyun disana.

Sangat hancur.

Bahkan ia telah melukainya.

Hampir saja menabraknya, membuat pundak juga kepala namja mungil tersebut terluka, ia juga sempat menamparnya.

Bodoh!

Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masih gencar memukulinya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN!" Berontak Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menyeret sedikit paksa tubuh mungilnya tersebut untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Ceklek..

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dengan sedikit kesusahan karena kedua tangannya tengah membawa sebuah kotak obat dan juga sebaskom air hangat. Ia sendiri juga sudah mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyup dengan pakaian kering.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah namja mungil yang keadaannya terlihat sangat memprihatinkan tersebut setelah meletakkan barang-barang yang ia bawa tadi keatas nakas.

Baekhyun duduk meringkuk dibawah lantai sudut kamarnya, menangis tanpa henti sejak Chanyeol menemukan dirinya. Entah hal apa yang telah terjadi pada namja mungil tersebut hingga membuat ia sehancur ini.

Benar saja kini kepala namja mungil tersebut memar dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena kejadian tadi dan Chanyeol belum mengetahui keadaan pundaknya karena Baekhyun terus saja berontak hingga Chanyeol harus mengurungnya didalam kamar untuk sementara.

Baekhyun masih tak peduli ketika Chanyeol mengobrak abrik isi lemarinya untuk mencari baju ganti. Sebuah setelan piyama ia dapat, dengan segera ia menuju kearah Baekhyun bermaksud membantu namja mungil tersebut mengganti baju basahnya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, Chanyeol.. hiks.. Jebal.." Rintih Baekhyun ketakutan ketika Chanyeol menyingkap pakaiannya keatas.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengar rintihan dari mulut Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin membantu Baekhyun mengganti bajunya yang basah bukannya ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Begitu takutkah Baekhyun pada dirinya?

Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Tolonglah..

"Aku hanya ingin menukar baju basahmu dengan yang kering, Baekㅡ"

"_Andwaaeee_.. Jangan lagi, _jebal_~" Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan dan tangisnya semakin kencang hingga membuat Chanyeol menjadi sedikit panik.

Drrtt drtt drtt

Ponsel disaku Chanyeol bergetar, dengan segera merogoh untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut.

**-Kyungsoo calling-**

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Baekhyun untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseo.."

"Yeolli hiks.. hiks.."

"Kau menangis? Ada apa?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang hiks.. Tolonglah, Chanyeol.. hiks.. hiks.."

Suara tangis Kyungsoo diseberang sana terdengar begitu memilukan.

Namja bermata bulat tersebut pasti masih merasa sangat terpukul karena kepergian kedua orang tuanya.

"Dimana Kim Jongin? Bukankah dia menginap dirumahmu malam ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Yeolli.. A-aku membutuhkanmu bukan dia. Hiks.. hiks.. Sekali ini saja, Yeolli. Temani aku.. Aku berjanji, ini yang terakhir.." Mohon Kyungsoo diseberang.

"Baiklah.. Aku berangkat sekarang." Putus Chanyeol akhirnya sebelum mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

Sejenak Chanyeol menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun, ada perasaan bimbang untuk meninggalkan namja mungil itu sendirian.

Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan pergi lagi.

Cukup lama batinnya berperang sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Kyungsoo.

Ya, ini yang terakhir.

Setelah itu tak ada yang boleh mengganggu hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam sakunya kemudian memasukkan kunci tersebut kedalam lubang kunci pintu kamar Baekhyun dan memutarnya.

_'Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengurungmu dikamar. Aku melakukan hal ini agar kau tidak pergi lagi.'_ Batin Chanyeol menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun yang telah terkunci.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan.<p>

Berat.

Ia yakin ini sudah pagi meskipun keadaan kamarnya masih gelap karena jendela yang belum terbuka.

Pening.

Hal itu yang pertama kali ia rasakan ketika mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun tak ingat pukul berapa ia tidur karena kemari malam ia menangis sepuasnya hingga tertidur begitu saja karena kelelahan. Baekhyun mulai beranjak bangun untuk menjalankan kembali aktifitasnya.

Aktifitas?

Haruskah ia melakukannya?

Ia bahkan tak ada semangat untuk melakukan segala hal. Baekhyun tak ada niat untuk pergi kekampus. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanya menyendiri.

Lihatlah!

Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kedua matanya bengkak, wajahnya sembab dengan hidung memerah. Baekhyun juga yakin kini suaranya pasti telah berubah menjadi sangau.

Menyedihkan!

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah sempoyongan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu didalam perutnya hampir melonjak keluar.

"Hooekk.. Hueek.."

Ia biarkan tubuh lemasnya jatuh terduduk begitu saja dilantai dingin kamar mandi setelah acara muntahnya usai. Perlahan tangan kanannya terulur, memijat lembut kepalanya yang terasa begitu pening. Ini pasti karena ia tertidur dengan baju basah tanpa sempat menggantinya kemarin malam.

Demam.

Dugaannya benar.

Ia membencinya, membenci saat dimana dirinya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini.

Ia tak punya siapa-siapa.

Bahkan jika dirinya jatuh sakit seperti ini tidak akan ada seseorang yang sudi untuk merawatnya.

Tidak.

Baekhyun tidak boleh manja dan merepotkan orang lain.

Perlahan namja mungil itu berusaha untuk berdiri dari posisinya setelah merasa pening dikepalanya sudah agak berkurang. Ia menanggalkan semua pakaian setengah basah yang melekat ditubuhnya tersebut kemudian membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terguyur oleh air dingin yang mengalir dari shower.

Tubuhnya menggigil ketika ia baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Dengan cepat ia menuju lemari bajunya, mencari pakaian hangat untuk dikenakan. Sebuah sweater rajut berwarna putih ia dapat namun itu tak cukup membantu, ia masih saja merasa kedinginan.

Mungkin segelas minuman hangat dapat sedikit membantu namun...

_'Dikunci?'_ Batinnya ketika ia mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya tapi tak bisa.

Jadi semalam Chanyeol sengaja mengunci pintu kamarnya dan ia sama sekali tak mengetahui hal tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Krieett..

Chanyeol membuka perlahan pintu kamar Baekhyun, ia takut akan mengganggu tidur namja mungil tersebut.

Kemarin malam ia pulang dari rumah Kyungso sangat larut karena namja bermata bulat tersebut terus merengek padanya. Kyungsoo terus membujuk dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya hingga tertidur.

Chanyeol sampai diapartemennya pukul 2 dini hari dan ia telah melupakan keberadaan Baekhyun yang tengah ia kunci didalam kamar karena rasa kantuk yang sudah tidak lagi bisa ia tahan.

Dugaannya ternyata salah, Chanyeol melihat namja mungil tersebut tengah duduk dipinggir ranjangnya sembari memakai kaos kaki. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi, sepertinya sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kampus.

"Aku sudah memasak sesuatu. _Kajja_, kita sarapan bersama.." Ajak Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tak merespon. Ia tetap sibuk dengan acara memasang kaos kakinya tanpa berniat menjawab ataupun menoleh pada namja tinggi yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tunggu kau dimeja makan. Bergegaslah!" Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit gontai menuju tempat penyimpanan gelas didapur, ia mengambil sebuah gelas panjang berukuran sedang kemudian mengisinya dengan air dari dalam dispenser dan segera meneguk isinya tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terus saja memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya.

"Kau sakit?"

Diam.

Namja mungil tersebut masih enggan membuka suaranya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri..." Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri sana, namja mungil tersebut hanya berdiri memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

"...istirahatlah jika kau sedang tak enak badan." Saran Chanyeol sembari memegang pundak namja mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya tepat kearah Chanyeol, menatap mata namja tinggi tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

Chanyeol!

Baekhyun membencinya.

Membenci perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan, menurutnya kini sudah terlambat. Tak akan berarti lagi.

Baekhyun tak akan luluh..

Tidak akan pernah!

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, merasa tak enak dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Ia terlalu percaya diri dalam hal ini. Seharusnya hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah meminta maaf bukannya memberikan perhatian seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tulus melakukan hal tersebut, namun lihatlah dari sudut pandang Baekhyun! Namja mungil tersebut tentunya tak dapat menerima mentah-mentah perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan.

Terlalu mendadak.

Tidak ingatkah Chanyeol tentang kesalahan terbesar yang telah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun?

Ya, Chanyeol sangat yakin jika Baekhyun adalah namja yang kuat. Jika tidak, mungkin kemarin namja mungil tersebut sudah bunuh diri dan mati karena telah diperlakukan tidak senonoh olehnya!

Melakukan hubungan yang tak semestinya mereka lakukan, tanpa cinta. Bisakah Baekhyun menyebut hal tersebut sebagai sebuah pemerkosaan? Karena mereka melakukannya tanpa cinta. Baekhyun tak pernah mencintai Chanyeol, ia juga sudah berusaha berontak namun tetap tak bisa menghindari hal tersebut.

Tes

Air mata jatuh begitu saja dari manik Baekhyun yang tetap pada posisinya menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Baek..." Lirih Chanyeol. Ingin sekali ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun kemudian memeluk dan menenangkannya.

Tapi tak bisa, ada sesuatu hal yang terasa menghalangi. Bukan dari dirinya, melainkan dari diri Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat melihat dan merasakan betapa bencinya Baekhyun pada dirinya melalui tatapan tajam namja mungil tersebut.

"...m-mianhae." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming.

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol terulur, ia menguatkan niatnya untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang semakin turun semakin deras.

Plak!

Sebelum tangan Chanyeol benar-benar menyentuh wajahnya, Baekhyun lebih dulu menyingkirnya.

Jika sekarang memang benar Baekhyun telah membencinya, maka Chanyeol akan merasa sangat menyesal.

"mianhae, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Sesal Chanyeol.

Ia tak tahu harus meminta maaf dengan cara apa dan bagaimana mengingat semua hal yang telah ia perbuat pada Baekhyun sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Brukkk

Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal ini, bersujud dihadapan Baekhyun dan meminta maaf dengan sangat, hatinya yang menuntun seperti itu.

Tidak boleh!

Baekhyun tidak boleh membencinya karena ia ingin menebus semua kesalahannya.

Namja mungil tersebut seolah tak peduli pada Chanyeol yang tengah memohon maaf dengan sangat padanya.

Bukankah sekarang posisi sudah berbalik?

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa bahagia.

Harusnya Baekhyun memanfaatkan keadaan ini.

Namun tak bisa, yang ia rasa hanya sebuah kehampaan.

Perlahan Baekhyun berjalan menjauh tanpa melihat ataupun mempedulikan Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini masih betah dengan posisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi, Panda.." Sapa Luhan ceria sesaat setelah ia masuk kedalam kamar rawat Tao.

Luhan berjalan mendekat kearah Tao ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjal pada namja bermata panda tersebut.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Luhan menangkup wajah Tao untuk menatapnya. Sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari wajah namja bermata panda tersebut yang biasanya ceria kini berubah muram dan sembab.

Tao pasti telah menangis semalaman.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku.. Apa yang membuatmu sedih, eum?" Tanya Luhan khawatir sembari membawa Tao yang kini mulai terisak kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.. A-aku membenci hiks.. hiks.. K-kris _ge_.." Jawabnya terbata.

"Kris?" Heran Luhan.

Tao mengangguk dipelukan Luhan.

"_Gwanchana_.. Ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi.." Ucap Luhan mencoba bersabar.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh tentang Kris yang tega sekali menyakiti hati Tao hingga menangis meskipun Luhan belum mengetahui jelas keadaan yang sesungguhnya, tapi bukankah Kris tahu jika Tao sedang sakit! Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran tiang listrik tersebut? Luhan benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"_Uljima_.." Bujuk Luhan sembari menepuk pelan punggung Tao, mencoba menenangkan.

"_Gege_.."

"Ya."

"A-apa kau tahu hubungan mereka sebenarnya?" Tanya Tao akhirnya.

"Mereka? _Nuguya_?!" Luhan tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Tao pada kata 'mereka'.

"Kris dan Baekhyun."

Deg

Apa?

Kris dan Baekhyun?

Mendadak perasaan Luhan menjadi tak enak, mengapa Tao menanyakan hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun? Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Entah mengapa kini Luhan jadi memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun dan merasa begitu khawatir pada namja mungil tersebut.

"Hiks.. hiks.. A-aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Mereka berpelukan, mereka menangis bersama dan Baekhyun _gege_ kelihatan sangat marah dan kecewa. hiks.. hiks.."

Tidak salah lagi!

Semuanya pasti sudah terbongkar.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao. Kemudian mengusap lembut air mata namja tersebut.

"Ceritakan padaku, _ge_!" Paksa Tao.

"eum.. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka, mungkin ada masalah dengan persahabatan mereka." Bohong Luhan.

"Bohong!" Bentak Tao. "Mereka lebih dari sahabat, bukan?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Istirahatlah dengan baik, aku harus segera berangkat kekampus." Pamit Luhan sebelum meninggalkan kamar rawat Tao.

"Tapiㅡ..."

"Turuti perkataanku atau aku tidak akan pernah mau datang kemari lagi untuk menjengukmu!" Ancam Luhan.

"Arraseo.." Ucap Tao mengalah.

"Good boy!" Luhan mengacak rambut Tao gemas sebelum keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut.

Tujuannya hanya satu...

Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berusaha terlihat sibuk dengan buku-buku tebalnya yang ia masukkan kedalam tas dengan sengaja saat menyadari Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin pergi kampus atau kemanapun, tapi ia juga tak ingin berada diapartemen ini.

"Mau kuantar kekampus?" Tawar Chanyeol, tak peduli jika pertanyaannya nanti akan diabaikan kembali oleh namja mungil yang terlihat tengah sibuk tersebut.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Ketusnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar saat mendengar Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak peduli pada nada bicara Baekhyun yang terkesan dingin, yang terpenting baginya adalah Baekhyun sudah mau berbicara padanya lagi.

Ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Baiklah.. Aku berangkat." Pamit Chanyeol.

Ada sedikit perasaan khawatir karena ia harus meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi tidak mungkin jika Chanyeol kembali mengurungnya, bukankah Baekhyun harus pergi kekampus.

Chanyeol segera menepis semua pikiran buruknya, ia berjanji akan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan cepat sebelum jam pulang Baekhyun dari kampus karena ia berniat untuk menjemput namja mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ada perasaan lega ketika mengetahui Chanyeol sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

Sebenarnya saat ini ia sedang membutuhkan seseorang. Seseorang yang mau menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk meringankan segala beban yang ia pendam saat ini.

Luhan.

Biasanya namja bermata rusa itulah yang menjadi pendengar setianya. Namun kini tak lagi, hubungannya dengan Luhan tak seperti dulu lagi.

Ia menyesal.

Bagaimana mungkin ia dan Luhan mencintai namja yang sama. Dan kini Baekhyun harus merasakan apa itu sakit hati.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_?... Rasanya sakit sekali. hiks.." Gumannya terisak sembari membayangkan Luhan kini sedang berada dihadapannya.

Satu-satunya masalah Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah Kris.

Kini tak ada lagi yang namanya Kris. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memperbaiki kembali hubungannya dengan Luhan. Menyambung kembali benang persahabatnya yang sempat terputus karena Kris.

Kris?

Baekhyun kembali teringat kekasihnya tersebut.

Ya, kekasih..

Mereka belum mengucapkan kata 'Putus', bukan?

Bohong jika Baekhyun berkata ia sepenuhnya membenci Kris. Tidak! Itu tidak sepenuhnya..

Masih ada sedikit perasaan cintanya pada namja tinggi tersebut, namun semuanya tertutup oleh rasa sakit, benci, juga kecewa. Atas pertimbangan tersebut Baekhyun menutuskan untuk secepatnya bertemu dan berbicara dengan Kris untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka meskipun ia tak yakin dapat melakukan hal tersebut.

Ini memang berat, namun ini juga pilihan terbaik. Baekhyun mengalah demi kebahagiaan Kris juga Tao. Baekhyun menyayangi Kris, juga sangat menyayangi Tao. Ia tak bisa melihat Tao menangis ataupun kecewa. Tao hanyalah korban, sama seperti dirinya. Rasanya tidak adil jika kini ia membenci Tao karena masalah ini. Apapun yang terjadi Tao tetaplah dongsaeng yang paling ia sayangi.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar setelah puas dengan acara melamunnya, akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk pergi kekampus mengingat rencana memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Ia menuju rak sepatu yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu utama. Mengambil sepatu berwarna merah favoritnya kemudian mengenakannya. Setelah itu ia keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol, masuk kedalam lift sembari sibuk membalas pesan singkat dari Jongdae yang berulang kali menanyakan kabarnya dan alasan kenapa ia tidak masuk tiga hari terakhir ini.

**- Aku akan sampai kampus lima belas menit lagi -**

Balasan Baekhyun atas pesan singkat yang dikirim Jongdae.

Ding

Pintu lift terbuka. Baekhyun melangkah keluar, kedua maniknya masih tetap fokus pada layar ponsel ditangannya.

"Baekhyun.."

Sebuah suara terdengar.

Tidak asing ditelinga Baekhyun, bahkan ia sangat mengenal suara tersebut sejak dirinya masih kecil dahulu.

Baekhyun mendongak perlahan, takut jika perkiraannya benar.

PRAANKK..

Ponsel digenggamannya terjatuh begitu saja, ia menganga tak percaya pada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Seketika rasa takut memenuhi otaknya, wajah namja mungil tersebut semakin memucat ketika menyadari lelaki paruh baya yang tadi memanggil namanya tersebut berjalan semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"T-TIDAK! JA-JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriaknya gemetar dan panik.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**RnR pleasee..**

**Big Thanks to :**

**Jung Eunhee, amus, rivern222, fufuXOXO, sunggi-chan, xoxowolf, Dobi Hano Beef, wereyeolves, baekyeonra, ChanBaekLuv, exindira, reiasia95, MyJonggie, Kim Seonna, Tsuchiya Keda, AnjarW, Riyoung17, Arwah penasaran, Chansoo, dwi, Park Se Hyun-a, parklili, Guest, ia, unchanbaek.**

**Gumawo :* :* :***


	12. Chapter 12

Hard to Say 'I Love You'

.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_"Baekhyun.."_

_Sebuah suara terdengar._

_Tidak asing ditelinga Baekhyun, bahkan ia sangat mengenal suara tersebut sejak dirinya masih kecil dahulu._

_Baekhyun mendongak perlahan, takut jika perkiraannya benar._

_PRAANKK.._

_Ponsel digenggamannya terjatuh begitu saja, ia menganga tak percaya pada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Seketika rasa takut memenuhi otaknya, wajah namja mungil tersebut semakin memucat ketika menyadari lelaki paruh baya yang tadi memanggil namanya tersebut berjalan semakin mendekat kearahnya._

_Baekhyun menggeleng cepat._

_"T-TIDAK! JA-JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriaknya gemetar dan panik._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan kaki Baekhyun melangkah mundur mengikuti langkah maju lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"Baekhyun.. Kau tak mengingat apㅡ"

"TIDAK! PERGI KAU.. AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU.." Bentak Baekhyun.

Ia terburu panik hingga tak dapat berpikir sekarang. Bagaimana bisa lelaki paruh baya tersebut berhasil menemukannya disini?

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut seolah tak peduli dengan teriakan Baekhyun dan tetap melangkah mendekat kearah namja mungil tersebut.

Sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, Baekhyun segera berbalik cepat dan berlari masuk kedalam lift, memencet tombol lift tersebut dengan panik dan tangan gemetar ketika menyadari lelaki paruh baya itu mengikuti langkahnya. Sial baginya, sebelum pintu lift tertutup dengan sempurna lelaki paruh baya tersebut berhasil masuk kedalam.

"PERGI KAU! PERGI! hiks.. hiks.." Teriak Baekhyun histeris disudut lift. Ia benar-benar merasa takut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, HAH?! PERGI! AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU!"

Deg

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut tersenyum miris mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar takut melihatnya.

"Baekhyun.. Ini appa, nak.." Ucap lelaki paruh baya tersebut memelas juga merasa iba melihat respon anak semata wayangnya tersebut ketika bertemu kembali dengannya.

Ya, Byun Siwon. Appanya.

Entah angin apa yang membawa lelaki paruh baya tersebut hingga kembali menemui Baekhyun.

Bukan salah Baekhyun membencinya. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk menerima seseorang dulu yang telah memperlakukannya dengan keterlaluan. Dibuang seperti sampah pernah Baekhyun rasakan dulu saat mereka masih tinggal bersama.

"Appa sangat merindukanmu, nak.. Pulanglah bersama appa.. Appa berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."

Baekhyun masih terisak, duduk meringkuk dipojok lift sembari menutup rapat kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat berharap ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Ia tak ingin mendengar apapun, ia tak akan luluh pada appanya.

Baginya, appa dan eommanya telah mati. Lelaki paruh baya tersebut bukanlah appanya, ia iblis. Tidak ada seorangpun appa didunia ini yang tega menjual dan hampir memperkosa anak kandungnya, orang seperti itu tidaklah pantas disebut appa.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Siwon mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Menarik tangan yang menutupi telinga namja mungil tersebut.

"Tidak, lepaskan! hiks.. hiks.. Jangan sakiti aku lagi, jebal.. hiks.. hiks.." Isak Baekhyun. Ia tak sanggup lagi berteriak, pikirannya telah kacau.

"Baekhyun_-ah_.. Appa hanya merindukanmu, nak." Ucapnya sendu.

Siwon berusaha memeluk tubuh mungil putranya tersebut namun Baekhyun berontak dengan panik. Memukul serta mendorong tubuh appanya menjauh.

"LEPASKAN AKU.." Berontaknya saat Siwon berusaha memeluk tubuh mungil yang selama ini begitu ia rindukan.

Ding

Pintu lift terbuka setelah sampai dilantai sembilan. Baekhyun segera berdiri dari posisinya, menerobos tubuh siwon kemudian berlari cepat menuju pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang, berharap appanya masih tertinggal jauh disana.

Baekhyun berulang kali memencet password pada pintu apartemen Chanyeol namun pintu tersebut tak kunjung terbuka. Bukan tanpa sebab, dalam keadaan panik dan tergesa seperti ini pikiran namja mungil tersebut menjadi kacau, ia melupakan kombinasi nomor passwordnya.

Baekhyun semakin panik takala melihat appanya berlari semakin mendekat.

"Ayolah, kumohon.." Rancaunya. Ia menutup kedua matanya sejenak, berusaha berpikir dalam keadaan mendesak seperti ini.

Ya, ia mengingatnya.

Baekhyun kembali memencet beberapa angka dipintu tersebut dan...

Klik

Pintu terbuka.

Baekhyun sudah hampir masuk kedalam namun seseorang berhasil menarik tangannya, melemparnya kembali keluar.

"Maafkan appa, nak.. Tolonglah." Tubuh Siwon merosot, mencegah Baekhyun pergi dengan memeluk erat kedua kaki Baekhyun.

Ada apa dengan semua ini?

Pagi ini sudah ada dua orang yang bersujud memohon maaf padanya, Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti.

"hiks.. A-aku memaafkanmu.. Sekarang lepaskan aku! hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun sudah tak memiliki cara lain untuk bisa lolos dari kejaran Siwon. Ia hanya mengikuti apapun kemauan appanya agar bisa segera dilepas.

"Benarkah, nak?"

"Ya. Le-lepaskan aku! hiks.."

Perlahan Siwon melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkar erat dikaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik hendak masuk kedalam apartemen Chanyeol tapi lagi-lagi Siwon mencegahnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, meskipun sebenarnya ia begitu takut berdiri dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Lepaskan aku! Urusan kita sudah selesai sekarang pergilah. Hiks.. hiks.. Ja-jangan pernah mengangguku lagi!" Bentaknya tertahan. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong tubuh tinggi appanya kemudian dengan gerak cepat ia masuk kedalam apartemen.

Bruakkk..

Pintu apartemen itu ditutup kasar oleh Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas dan perlahan merosot dibalik pintu tersebut tak kuasa menahan bebannya yang ia rasa semakin berat, begitu menyesakkan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, meskipun begitu tetap saja air matanya dapat lolos dari sana, bibirnya bergetar hebat menahan isakan pilu yang keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Bayangan itu perlahan kembali muncul bagaikan sebuah film dokumenter yang menceritakan tentang perjalanan hidupnya. Mulai dari dirinya yang baru menginjak bangku sekolah dasar, eommanya yang menyambut dirinya dengan hangat saat pulang dari sekolah, acara piknik keluarga yang rutin mereka lakukan tiap satu bulan sekali, kenangan ulang tahun terakhirnya yang sangat meriah sebelum perusahaan appanya bangkrut. Mulai hilangnya satu persatu sahabat baiknya, disitanya rumah berserta seluruh isinya, beberapa mobil, toko bunga dan cafe milik eommanya. Menetap dipinggiran kota dengan sifat appanya yang mulai berubah, dipukul, ditampar dan dimaki adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut nyawa eommanya menyisahkan luka mendalam. Hampir diperkosa dan dijual pada pemilik club oleh appa kandungnya. Perkenalannya pertama kali dengan Kris yang pada akhirnya resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Pertunangan tak terduga dengan Chanyeol. Kandasnya hubungan yang telah ia jalin bersama Kris, padahal ia begitu percaya dan mencintai namja tinggi tersebut. Dan sekarang appanya kembali datang entah dengan maksud apa.

Semua itu berputar bergantian diotaknya, semakin lama durasinya semakin cepat dan semakin cepat saja.

Menimbulkan rasa pening hebat dikepalanya, sangat menyiksa. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh namja mungil tersebut, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat berusaha meraup oksigen yang rasanya sudah tak lagi dapat ia hirup.

Sesak.

Perasaan apa ini?

Baekhyun mencengkram kuat kepalanya yang kini terasa amat sangat sakit seolah tengah diterjang bergantian oleh sebuah benda berat. Ia sudah tak tahan, terlalu berat menanggung semua beban ini.

Tubuh namja mungil tersebut ambruk kesamping, kedua mata kecil itu masih terbuka meski tak sempurna, hanya tatapan lemah yang terlihat disana.

_'Eomma.. Temani aku tidur, ne.. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah sekarang!' _

Perlahan kedua mata kecil Baekhyun mulai tertutup tanpa diperintah, membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengacak tas kerjanya dengan tak sabar. Dimana lembaran dokumen tersebut?

Ck!

Seingatnya ia sudah mempersiapkan dan memasukkan semuanya tadi malam kedalam tas kerjanya, itu dokumen penting untuk meeting nanti siang. Apa mungkin tertinggal?

Chanyeol membanting kasar tubuhnya dikursi kemudi, memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi tak peduli jika tadi pagi ia telah menata rambutnya tersebut sedemikian rupa. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya dokumennya.

Cukup lama ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya mata bulatnya kembali terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya gemas, ia mengingat sesuatu. Dokumen tersebut tertinggal di laci kamarnya, ia belum memasukkannya kembali karena terburu untuk pergi keluar mencari makan kemarin malam.

Chanyeol segera memutar mobilnya untuk berbalik arah. Lima belas menit berlalu ia telah sampai diapartemenya. Chanyeol menyingkap lengan jasnya guna melihat jam tangan yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aku hampir terlambat." Rancaunya panic, setengah berlari menuju pintu lift disana.

"Chanyeollie hyung.." Sebuah suara anak kecil terdengar dibelakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik dan menemukan anak tetangga apartemennya berdiri disana.

"Ohh, Yejin_-ah_.. Annyeong.." Sapa Chanyeol ramah pada anak kecil mengenakan pakaian sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya tersebut.

"Ini.." Yejin memberikan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi berwarna putih dengan corak biru dibeberapa bagiannya pada Chanyeol dan langsung diterima olehnya.

Sebuah ponsel.

Ponsel ini tak asing meskipun ia jarang melihatnya, ini ponsel milik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie hyung menjatuhkannya tadi.." Ucap Yejin.

"Ish.. Ceroboh sekali." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Ketika aku memanggilnya, Baekhyunnie hyung tidak menjawab. Dia malah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan seorang ahjussi." Jelas Yejin dengan wajah polosnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Ahjussi?" Gumannya.

"Siapa ahjussi yang Yejin maksud?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyunnie hyung takut bertemu ahjussi tersebut." Jelasnya.

"Begitukah?"

Yejin hanya mengangguk lucu khas anak-anak.

"Ah, ne.. Gumawo, Yejin_-ah_.." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya karena ia melihat eomma Yejin kini tengah memanggil anaknya tersebut untuk segera berangkat kesekolah.

Chanyeol begitu penasaran dengan ucapan Yejin barusan. Anak kecil tidak mungkin berbohong, bukan? Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam lift menuju lantai sembilan memastikan ucapan Yejin barusan.

Ding

Pintu lift terbuka.

Chanyeol keluar dari sana, wajah penasarannya berubah menjadi curiga takala dari jauh ia melihat ada seorang lelaki paruh baya berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

Salah.

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut tidak hanya berdiri melainkan berusaha untuk masuk kedalam apartementnya.

"HEY! SIAPA KAU?!" Teriak Chanyeol dari jauh.

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut reflek menoleh karena kaget, sesaat kemudian lelaki tersebut segera berlari menuju tangga darurat.

"YA! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Teriak Chanyeol berusaha mengejar, ia tak sempat mengenali wajah lelaki paruh baya tersebut karena jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya disaku dengan tergesa, menghubungi pihak keamanan apartemen untuk segera mengamankan lelaki paruh baya yang akan turun kelantai bawah tersebut dengan menyebutkan ciri-cirinya.

Ia yakin semuanya akan beres, keamanan apartement ini tak bisa diragukan. Masalah kecil seperti itu pasti dengan cepat dan mudah dapat ditangani oleh pihak apartemen.

Ia hanya tak suka jika ada seseorang yang mencurigakan disekitar apartemennya, Chanyeol dapat mengurus masalah lelaki paruh baya tersebut setelah pulang dari kantor nanti.

Ah ya, ia kembali teringat tujuannya pulang.

Dokumen!

Segera Chanyeol memencet beberapa digit password dipintu apartemennya.

Klik

Pintu berhasil dibuka.

Kriiieett..

Chanyeol mendorong pintu apartemenya dengan sedikit kesusahan.

"Ehh! Kenapa seperti ada yang mengganjal?" Gumannya pelan sembari tetap berusaha mendorong pintunya.

"Aish..." Rutuk Chanyeol. Ia sudah sangat terlambat sekarang dan mengapa masih ada hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini.

Pintu apartemennya macet!

Chanyeol tetap membuka pintu tersebut dengan sedikit paksa dan terbentuklah sebuah celah kecil disana, tapi tetap saja celah tersebut belum terlalu muat untuk dilewati oleh tubuh raksasanya.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sepasang kaki mungil yang mengenakan sepatu berwarna merah dibalik pintu yang terganjal tersebut.

Tidak salah lagi, itu kaki dan sepatu Baekhyun!

Karena celah pintu tersebut tidak terlalu muat untuk dilewati oleh seluruh tubuhnya, akhirnya ia berinisiatif memasukkan kepalanya saja kedalam apartemen untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun lakukan disana.

Mata bulat Chanyeol melebar sempurna ketika melihat tubuh Baekhyun terbaring disana, dibalik pintu. Mata namja mungil tersebut terpejam erat dengan wajah yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Baekhyun!" Pekik Chanyeol.

Didorongnya pintu apartemennya dengan kuat namum perlahan takut melukai namja mungil dibalik pintu tersebut. Setelah ia rasa cukup, Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam, menerjang tubuh Baekhyun dengan panik.

"Baekhyun_-ah_.. Ireona! Hey.. Bangun! Kau kenapa?" Panggilnya panik sembari menepuk pelan wajah tirus namja mungil tersebut.

Tak ada respon.

Tubuh mungil itu begitu lemas saat Chanyeol berusaha mengangkatnya menuju kekamar, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dingin. Chanyeol bersyukur namja mungil itu masih bernafas meskipun hanya nafas pendek saja yang terlihat.

Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun tak terlalu sehat ketika ia meninggalkannya tadi pagi untuk berangkat kekantor. Ia juga merutuki kebodohannya karena telah mengurung Baekhyun semalaman. Kini apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun pingsan. Dan bisa dipastikan jika appanya mengetahui semua ini Chanyeol pasti akan dikuliti hidup-hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan cepat menelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang tergolong luas ini. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok Kris tengah berbicara dengan salah satu dokter dirumah sakit ini.

Luhan berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Luhan." Ucap Kris yang ternyata menyadari kehadirannya disana.

"Semuanya telah usai.. Begitukah, Wu Yifan?" Sinis Luhan seolah menertawakan keadaan Kris.

"Junmyeon_-ah_.. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti." Ucap Kris pada Junmyeon yang berada disebelahnya.

"Arraseo.." Junmyeon berjalan menjauh, ia tahu jika Kris dan Luhan butuh privasi.

"Pada akhirnya kejadian seperti inilah yang terjadi." Ucap Luhan.

Kris yakin jika namja bermata rusa ini telah mendengar semuanya dari Tao.

Ia tak peduli.

Tak pernah Kris rasakan perasaan hancur seperti ini.

Ia tak sanggup menerimanya.

Kris menginginkan Baekhyun kembali.

Kris ingin dimaafkan.

"Seperti inikah yang kau inginkan, hah?" Bentak Luhan emosi.

Tidak.

Luhan memang tak dapat merasakan seperti apa sakit yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan kini, tapi ia dapat menerka bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Ia sakit.

Ia kecewa.

Dan juga..

Terluka.

Semua ini karena Kris. Kebodohan Kris yang membuat Baekhyun menderita seperti itu.

Luhan tak terima.

"Jawab pertanyaanku pengecut!" Bentak Luhan sembari mencengkram erat kerah baju Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya, tanpa tersirat sedikitpun perasaan takut.

Kris masih betah dalam diamnya membuat Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Percuma saja!

Ya, percuma ia marah pada Kris. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, bukan?

Perlahan Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Jika terjadi suatu hal buruk pada Baekhyun, maka kaulah orang pertama yang akan kucari. Camkan itu!" Ancam Luhan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol POV**

"Suruh Zixing hyung untuk menggantikanku dalam meeting pagi ini."

"..."

"Aku sudah menitipkan dokumennya pada supir pribadi appa, mungkin sebentar lagi sampai."

"..."

"Tunanganku sakit, noona.."

"..."

"Nde. Gumawo.."

Klik

Aku mematikan sambungan ponselku. Baru saja aku menghubungi Tiffany noona, asistan pribadiku untuk memberitahukan bahwa aku tak dapat hadir dalam meeting pagi ini.

Ceklek..

Ah! Sudah selesai ternyata.

Aku segera beranjak menghampiri lelaki paruh baya berjas putih yang baru saja keluar dari kamarku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, uisanim?" Tanyaku tak sabar pada dokter yang sengaja aku panggil untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

Dokter paruh baya tersebut menampakkan senyumnya sekilas. "Tuan Park tak perlu khawatir.. Tuan Byun hanya kelelahan dan sedang banyak pikiran. Aku sudah menuliskan beberapa resep obat untuknya."

Ah, syukurlah!

Kupikir dokter akan berkata bahwa Baekhyun mengidap penyakit parah, ternyata tidak.. Aku selamat.

Dokter tersebut memberikan sebuah kertas resep padaku yang langsung kuterima.

"Biarkan seharian ini Tuan Byun istirahat. Aku sarankan padanya untuk tidak melakukan aktifitas terlebih dahulu selama beberapa hari kedepan agar ia dapat segera pulih." Jelas dokter tersebut.

"Ne. Kamsahamnida, uisanim. Mari saya antar sampai kedepan." Tawarku.

Selepas dokter tersebut pergi aku bergegas masuk kedalam kamar untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Kubuka pintu kamarku perlahan agar tak mengusiknya.

Kamarku?

Ya, tentu saja ini kamarku. Bukan kamar Baekhyun. Aku sengaja membawanya kekamarku karena saat pertama kali menemukannya dibalik pintu tubuh namja mungil tersebut terasa sangat dingin, dikamarnya tak ada pemanas ruangan jadi aku membawanya kemari.

Kupandang sosok yang terbaring disana yang masih betah memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kutarik ujung selimut yang sedikit tersingkap dan menaikkan sebatas dadanya. Hembusan nafas namja mungil tersebut terdengar sudah lebih teratur sekarang. Aku juga sempat menggantikan pakaiannya dengan piyama sebelum dokter datang karena baju yang ia kenakan sedikit basah oleh keringat.

Kusentuh perlahan wajah tirusnya. Benarkah ia semakin kurus sekarang?

Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

Aku bodoh karena selama ini tak mempedulikannya.

Apa sebenarnya masalah yang sedang kau pendam?

Apa ada beban berat yang tengah kau tanggung sekarang?

Apa kau merasa putus asa hingga membuatmu tak berdaya seperti ini?

Maafkan aku..

Mulai sekarang kuharap kau mau berbagi denganku, berbagi kesedihan juga bebanmu karena aku menginginkannya.

Aku ingin mengertimu.

**Chanyeol POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh ketika merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang.

Luhan disana.

Berlari dengan sedikit tergesa kearah Chanyeol yang baru saja menutup pintu apartemennya, ia berniat keluar untuk menebus resep obat Baekhyun diapotik setelah sebelumnya sempat membuat semangkuk bubur hangat jika sewaktu-waktu Baekhyun bangun dan merasa lapar, Chanyeol tahu jika perut namja mungil tersebut belum terisi apapun sejak kemarin malam.

"Kau tahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang?" Tanya Luhan sembari mengatur nafasnya karena efek lari barusan.

"Bukankah kau sahabat baiknya, mengapa kau malah bertanya padaku?" Pancing Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak datang kekampus selama tiga hari terakhir, ponsel juga tidak aktif ketika kuhubungi." Jelas Luhan.

Terang saja, itu semua karena ponsel namja mungil tersebut berada ditangan Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tebaknya.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Akan kuceritakan semuanya, tapi sebelumnya bisakah kita mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara?"

"Baiklah.. _Kajja_, kita pergi ke cafe langgananku." Ajak Chanyeol akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Aku merasa sangat kecewa padamu, _ge_.." Ucap Tao hamper menangis.

Kris disebelahnya hanya menunduk dalam diam.

"Kau menyakitiku, terlebih lagi kau menyakiti Baekhyun_ ge_.. hiks.."

"..."

"Bukankah dia sudah sangat baik terhadapku, kenapa kau malah menyakitinya? Hiks.. hiks.."

"..."

"Jawab, _ge_! Jangan diam saja!" Bentak Zitao, namun suara bentakan tersebut terdengar lirih untuk seorang yang memiliki kondisi seperti dia.

Kris memeluk tubuh ringkih Tao dari samping, mengecup pipi namja bermata panda tersebut berulang kali. Rasa asin dari air mata Tao seketika menyebar didalam indra pengecapnya.

"_Uljima_, Baby.." Bisik Kris lembut. Ia tak menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana Tao menangis karena kecewa pada dirinya.

Tao menunduk, tangisnya semakin deras. "A-apa kau mencintainya, _ge_?"

Kris tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Tao barusan. Ia benar-benar tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Tao kali ini, ia tak ingin lagi menyakiti perasaan Tao. Tao harus bahagia karena dirinya bukan malah terluka seperti ini.

"Ak-aku lebih mencintaimu, Tao.." Bohong Kris. Sebenarnya perasaan cintanya pada Tao dan Baekhyun sama besarnya.

"Kalau kau lebih mencintaiku, maka turuti permintaanku." Ucap Tao parau.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

Tao menghela nafas dalam, menguatkan hatinya untuk berkata...

"Batalkan rencana pernikahan kita!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks.. A-aku benar-benar hyung yang buruk untuknya.. hiks.. hiks.." Tangis Luhan menyesal setelah mendengar keadaan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah.. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, kau hanya perlu memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya sekarang." Saran Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk pelan sembari menyeka air matanya. Yang Chanyeol katakan benar, ia harus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun secepatnya. Luhan tak mengerti jika akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Luhan.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tak sabar. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara banyak tentang Baekhyun. Banyak hal baru yang Chanyeol ketahui dari Luhan, ia pikir ini hal yang sangat menarik.

"Tentang Kris."

"Kris?" Ulang Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah mengetahui semua kebohongan Kris."

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol semakin tertarik dengan cerita Luhan.

"Kau tahu bukan jika selama ini mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan, mereka sepasang kekasih."

Chanyeol mengangguk samar meskipun ia tak suka mengakui hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Kris karena ia dapat melihat bagaimana besarnya perasaan cinta Baekhyun pada Kris saat mereka tengah bersama dan ia akui jika ada perasaan cemburu dalam dirinya.

Sejujurnya sejak mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kali, Chanyeol sudah memiliki perasaan terhadap Baekhyun. Namun waktu dan keadaan yang tidak tepat membuat hatinya bimbang, apalagi saat itu ia masih menjalani hubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kris sebenarnya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih lain, namanya Huang Zitao.. Mereka akan segera menikah satu bulan lagi."

Seketika Chanyeol merasa hatinya sakit ketika mengetahui Kris telah menyakiti Baekhyun. Entah apa yang membuat ia merasa tak terima. Chanyeol tak mengerti harus berkata apalagi, pasti sangat menyakitkan saat Baekhyun mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

"Brengsek!" Umpatnya lirih.

"hiks.. B-baekhyun sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi, Chanyeol.." Perlahan kedua tangan Luhan terulur untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, menggenggamnya erat.

"...Aku mohon padamu untuk tak lagi menyakitinya."

Deg

Rasa bersalah mendadak menyeruak dalam hati Chanyeol. Benarkah yang Luhan katakan jika selama ini ia telah menyakiti Baekhyun?

"Jagalah dia.. Tolonglah!" Luhan semakin menunduk dalam, berusaha meredam tangisannya.

Hati Chanyeol tersentuh saat Luhan memohon pada dirinya hingga seperti ini. Ia juga menginginkannya, menjaga dan berbagi kesedihan yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan. Ia berharap Baekhyun masih bersedia memberikan maaf padanya.

Ya, ia sangat mengharapkan hal tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir.. Aku berjanji mulai saat ini aku akan menjaganya, aku tak akan mengecewakannya lagi.." Ucap Chanyeol yakin.

Luhan mendongak, menatap kedua manik Chanyeol lekat, ia masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan atau memang ia yang salah dengar mengingat Luhan pernah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kasarnya Chanyeol saat berbicara pada Baekhyun. Luhan pikir Chanyeol benar-benar membenci Baekhyun saat itu.

Namun keraguan dalam hati Luhan berangsur menghilang saat merasakan tepukan lembut pada punggung tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol yang melakukannya seolah berkata 'percayalah padaku'.

Luhan mengangguk sekilas.

"Bolehkah aku menjenguk Baekhyun setelah ini?" Tanya Luhan meminta persetujuan.

"eum.. _mianhae_, bukannya aku melarang hanya saja bisakah kau memberiku waktu seharian ini berdua bersama Baekhyun. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami." Jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum maklum. "_Arraseo_.."

"Kau bisa datang menjenguknya besok pagi."

"Baiklah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. Ini sudah satu jam berlalu namun mobilnya belum juga bergeser dari tempatnya semula.

Macet.

Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi hingga jalanan berubah macet total seperti ini.

Oh, ayolah..

Ini sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Baekhyun diapartemen sendirian. Ia takut jika namja mungil itu akan pergi lagi ketika menyadari Chanyeol sedang tak ada disana.

Chanyeol tak sadar jika ia sudah banyak membuang banyak waktunya ketika berbicara dengan Luhan dicafe tadi. Setelah mengantar Luhan pulang keapartemen, Chanyeol bergegas pergi keapotik untuk menebus resep obat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap jam tangannya yang kini sudah menunjuk pukul empat sore.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya mobil didepannya mulai berjalan perlahan. Dengan tak sabar Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya berbalik arah ketika melihat sebuah pertigaan didepan sana, mencari jalan lain. Tak peduli jika jalan tersebut berjarak lebih jauh dari apartemennya, ia lebih memilih ngebut daripada menunggu berjam-jam ditengah kemacetan yang entah sampai kapan akan berakhir.

Setengah jam berlalu ketika Chanyeol sampai dan berlari masuk kedalam lift, memencet tombol dengan tak sabar. Ia takut jika Baekhyun kembali pergi sedangkan ia sendiri belum berhasil mendapat maaf dari namja mungil tersebut.

Ding

Pintu lift terbuka.

Chanyeol keluar dan setengah berlari menuju pintu apartemenya, memasukkan password yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Klik

Pintu apartemennya terbuka.

Tujuan Chanyeol saat ini hanya kamarnya, tempat dimana terakhir kali ia meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Ceklek

Ia mendorong pintu kamarnya dengan pelahan meskipun rasa panik dalam dirinya sudah tak terkontrol lagi.

"Sial!" Umpatnya ketika melihat namja mungil yang tadi pagi tertidur diatas ranjangnya kini sudah tak berada disana lagi.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya lebih dalam, mengecek kamar mandi yang ternyata isinya kosong. Ia sempat melihat semangkuk bubur diatas nakas yang sengaja ia buat tadi pagi untuk Baekhyun keadaannya masih sama. Bubur itu telah mendingin, namja mungil tersebut sama sekali tak menyentuhnya.

Kini ia dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun selama ini saat makanan yang ia siapkan dengan susah payah hanya terbuang sia-sia, hal tersebut yang sering Chanyeol lakukan. Bahkan tak jarang ia menghina juga memaki Baekhyun menyangkut masakannya yang jujur saja memang terasa buruk, namun ia sadar tidak seharusnya ia berkomentar tajam seperti itu.

Ia menyesal dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan melakukan hal menyakitkan seperti itu lagi.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, mengelilingi apartemen luas ini dengan tak sabar. Mengecek setiap sudut apartemen untuk menemukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol yakin namja mungil tersebut tak pergi keluar karena ia melihat sepasang sepatu Baekhyun masih tersimpan rapi di rak penyimpanan.

Jadi kemana dia?

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika ia melihat pintu balkon apartemenya terbuka begitu saja, menyisakan gorden berwarna coklat muda yang menutupi pintu tersebut menari-nari karena terpaan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang sore ini.

Perlahan Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, menyibak gorden tersebut untuk memastikan tebakannya benar.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika menemukan sosok namja mungil yang sedari tadi dicarinya berada disana, tengah duduk dilantai balkon sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua kaki yang tertekuk kedepan. Sepertinya namja mungil tersebut belum menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol disana.

"Masuklah.. Udara diluar dingin, tidak baik untuk orang yang sedang sakit." Guman Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget kemudian mengangkat kepalanya namun hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa berminat menoleh kearah sumber suara, seolah tak mendengar apapun.

Dapat Chanyeol lihat ada genangan air mata dipelupuk mata namja mungil tersebut yang siap tumpah sebentar lagi, dan benar saja sesaat setelah namja mungil tersebut menutup kedua matanya perlahan bulir-bulir air mata berlomba jatuh membasahi wajah pucatnya.

Ia menangis.

"hiks.. A-aku tidak peduli kau akan marah karena melihatku hiks.. hiks.. menangis.." Gumannya lirih tanpa memandang Chanyeol yang kini sudah mengambil posisi disebelahnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng samar, hatinya ikut menangis mendengar isakan Baekhyun.

"hiks.. hiks.. mungkin dikehidupan yang lalu aku adalah seseorang yang memiliki sifat buruk, hiks.. Hingga dikehidupan sekarang Tuhan menghukumku dengan membuatku tak dapat merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang nyata. hiks.. hiks.."

"..."

Chanyeol lebih memilih diam, kali ini ia ingin menjadi pendengar untuk Baekhyun. Membiarkan namja mungil tersebut mencurahkan segala beban dihatinya

Ia hanya akan mendengarnya dengan sungguh.

"S-semuanya terasa semu, hiks.. Tak ada seorangpun yang mencintaiku dengan tulus hiks.. hiks.. Aku sudah lelah.. A-aku menyerah.." Ucapnya terbata.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya erat, mencoba mengerti dan memahami perasaan yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan. Selama ini ia selalu merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling menderita karena tuntutan-tuntutan dari appanya, tanpa ia ketahui jika Baekhyun jauh lebih menderita darinya.

"Tolong katakan apa salah yang telah kuperbuat hingga membuat kalian membenciku. Katakan! Karena aku tak mampu untuk mengartikannya sendiri. hiks.. hiks.. Jangan hanya diam dan terus menyakitiku. Aku putus asa! Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup seperti ini hiks.. Ak-aku tak punya harapan apapun.. hiks.."

"..."

"K-kris.. hiks.. Dia juga tega menyakitiku. Aku begitu tulus mencintainya namun yang kudapat hanya sebuah kebohongan. Lebih baik aku mati saja.." Gumannya lirih.

Greb

Tak tahan.

Chanyeol segerah merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menenggelamkan kepala namja mungil tersebut kedada bidangnya.

"Menangislah! Menangislah sepuasmu hingga kau lelah." Ucapnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"hiks.. hiks.."

"Hari ini aku akan memberimu keringanan, aku tidak akan marah ketika melihatmu menangis. Tapi tidak untuk hari esok, Baek! Karena aku tak ingin lagi melihat tangismu esok hari.."

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun terus saja terisak, sesekali teriakan tertahan terdengar keluar dari bibirnya saat ia tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sesak menyakitkan yang memenuhi benaknya.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun dipelukannya, tangisan namja mungil yang bahkan kini tengah sesunggukan itu terdengar amat memilukan. Chanyeol merasa menjadi seseorang yang begitu kejam ketika ia mengingat kembali perlakuan buruknya terhadap Baekhyun selama ini, hingga tak terasa air matanya ikut mengalir.

Mereka menangis bersama.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Bisik Chanyeol yang tengah menumpukan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Balas pelukanku jika kau bersedia memaafkanku." Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Perlahan tangan Baekhyun terulur, memeluk punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tersentak tak percaya ketika merasakan pelukan tangan Baekhyun dipunggungnya.

Perlahan senyum bahagia terukir dibibirnya.

"Gumawo.. Jeongmal gumawo, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi." Ucapnya sembari mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Biarkan saja seperti ini untuk beberapa saat. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak ada yang ingin mengganti posisi mereka.

Baekhyun tetap memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, begitu juga Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat menikmati aroma shampo strawberry yang menguar dari rambut lembut milik Baekhyun. Entah mengapa kini Chanyeol pikir strawberry begitu manis.

Ia menyukainya.

Isakan samar dari bibir Baekhyun masih terdengar meskipun tangisnya telah berhenti.

Beberapa saat kemudian dengkuran halus dari namja mungil tersebut mulai terdengar, ia terlalu lelah menangis hingga jatuh tertidur dipelukan Chanyeol.

Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka, ia membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam gendongan ala bridal stylenya dengan hati-hati takut mengusik tidur namja mungil tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara tangisan.

Itu tangisan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun_-ah_.. Kau kenapa, eum?" Guman Chanyeol dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Ia beranjak dari sofa yang berada didalam kamarnya yang ia jadikan sebagai tempat tidur, sengaja ia tidur disana untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Ia tak tidur diranjangnya berdua bersama Baekhyun karena ia tak ingin Baekhyun salah paham dan berpikir Chanyeol akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Chanyeol mendekat kearah namja mungil tersebut yang kini tengah duduk bersandar dikepala ranjangnya.

"Hiks.. K-kepala sakit sekali, Chanyeol.. hiks.. hiks.. Aku tak bermaksud membangunkan dan merepotkanmu. hiks.. Mianhae." Ucapnya tak enak karena telah membangunkan Chanyeol tengah malam begini, bahkan jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam.

"Gwanchana.." Chanyeol duduk diatas ranjang disamping Baekhyun, kemudian menyentuh kening namja mungil tersebut beberapa saat.

"Pantas saja kepalamu terasa sakit, demamnya tinggi begini." Guman Chanyeol sembari mengusap lembut air mata dipipi namja mungil tersebut.

"Kau harus minum obat, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Tunggulah sebentar aku akan membuatkanmu bubur."

Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas. Dapat ia lihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar. Cukup lama ia menunggu sembari bertahan pada pening yang sedari tadi terasa menyiksa kepalanya hingga ia melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat masuk kembali kedalam kamar dengan membawa mampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu strawberry diatasnya.

"Ini minumlah.." Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas susu strawberry yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh namja mungil tersebut.

"Gumawo.." Baekhyun mulai meneguk isi gelas tersebut hingga setengah isinya berkurang.

"Sekarang makan, ne. Buka mulutmu.." Chanyeol mendekatkan sesendok bubur kearah mulut Baekhyun yang langsung dilahap olehnya, menunggu dengan sabar sampai namja mungil tersebut selesai mengunyah dan menelan buburnya. Sesendok demi sesendok hingga bubur dalam mangkuk tersebut habis. Chanyeol juga membantu Baekhyun untuk meminum obatnya.

"Kemarilah biar kupijat kepalamu.." Tawar Chanyeol setelah menaruh mampan berserta isinya yang telah kosong diwastafel dapur. Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol, memposisikan dirinya disamping Chanyeol yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang. Chanyeol merasa kini Baekhyun telah menerimanya, ia tak akan menyiakan kesempatan ini.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan pijatan lembut tangan Chanyeol dikepalanya, nyaman. Ini sangat membantu, rasa pening dikepalanya sedikit berkurang.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah.." Chanyeol menepuk bantal milik Baekhyun, memberi isyarat agar namja mungil tersebut segera berbaring, menaikkan selimut Baekhyun sebatas dada.

Chanyeol hendak menuju sofa tempatnya tidur namun tangan Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Tidurlah disini, Chanyeol.. Temani aku. A-aku kedinginan." Gumannya. Baekhyun tak bohong, ia memang merasa kedinginan hingga tubuhnya menggigil.

"ehh, bolehkah?!" Tanya Chanyeol kaget, pasalnya kemarin Baekhyun tak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menepuk ruang kosong disamping tempatnya berbaring. Chanyeol menurut ikut naik keatas ranjang.

Baekhyun masih menggigil padahal Chanyeol sudah mengatur pemanas ruangannya sampai suhu yang paling tinggi. Chanyeol mendekat, menggosok tangannya berulang kali pada jari-jari lentik milik Baekhyun yang terasa begitu dingin agar kembali hangat.

Chanyeol menyukai saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan jari lentik Baekhyun, rasanya seperti menyentuh jari seorang yeoja. Begitu lembut.

"Aku sudah mengatur pemanas ruanganya hingga suhu yang paling tinggi tapi mengapa kau masih merasa kedinginan, eum?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Aku juga tak mengerti. Biasanya eomma yang memelukku ketika aku sakit dan kedinginan seperti ini hingga tertidur."

Greb

"eh?" Kaget Baekhyun ketika tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungilnya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Kau ini manja sekali, eoh?... Sudah tutup matamu dan segera pergi tidur!" Ejek Chanyeol yang sebenarnya hanya menggoda namja mungil tersebut.

"Aku tidak manja! Kau tidak boleh menilai orang sembarangan." Protesnya tak terima.

"Aku tidak sembarangan menilaimu. Ada seseorang yang mengatakan tentangmu seperti itu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Luhan."

"Luhan hyung! Kau bertemu dengannya?" Kaget Baekhyun.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia mencarimu tadi pagi. Luhan menceritakan semuanya padaku.."

"Benarkah? Apa saja?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tentang Kris."

Deg

Tolong siapapun jangan ingatkan Baekhyun tentang namja itu. Ia masih merasa sakit hati.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kris menyentuhmu.."

"Tapi aku harus bertemu dengannya segera." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Mwo?! Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan hubungan kami benar-benar sudah berakhir agar tak terjadi salah paham dikemudian hari." Jelas Baekhyun. Meskipun ia merasa begitu sakit dan kecewa namun ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Aku akan menemanimu.."

"Gumawo." Guman Baekhyun.

"Dan tentang Luhan, kuharap kau mau mendengar semua penjelasannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil tindakan." Peringat Chanyeol.

"Ya. Ini hanya masalah kecil dan secepatnya akan ku selesaikan, lagipula sekarang sudah tak ada Kris yang menjadi penyebab utama pertengkaran kami."

"Luhan tidak pernah mencintai Kris, Baekhyun_-ah_." Guman Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Jika selama ini Luhan tak mencintai Kris lantas mengapa Luhan bersikap seperti itu, seolah ingin merebut Kris darinya.

"Ia hanya ingin kau dan Kris berpisah tanpa mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya." Jelas Chanyeol.

"_Mian_.. Tapi aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang tengah kau bicarakan."

"Sejak awal Luhan sudah mengetahui jika Tao adalah tunangan Kris."

"A-apa?"

"Luhan tak tega mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya padamu karena kelihatannya kau sangat mencintai Kris, kau juga sudah menganggap Tao sebagai dongsaengmu. Kau menyayanginya, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kini ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol, ia baru sadar jika selama ini Luhan berusaha melindunginya dengan cara berbeda.

_'Mianhae, hyung..' _Batinya menyesal.

Luhan tak pernah berubah, ia tetaplah hyung yang menyayangi juga melindunginya. Bagaimana bisa mata Baekhyun tertutup untuk melihat dan mengartikan semua itu?

Selama ini Luhan selalu memperhatikannya, namun Baekhyun menghindarinya. Ia merasa menjadi orang terbodoh didunia karena sudah menyiakan pengorbanan seseorang yang begitu menyayanginya.

"_Uljima_.." Bisik Chanyeol yang mulai merasakan tubuh namja mungil tersebut bergetar dipelukannya.

Baekhyun menangis.

Menyesali segala perbuatannya terhadap Luhan.

"Tidurlah.. Tutup kedua matamu. Aku berjanji semua masalahmu akan selesai secepatnya." Bujuk Chanyeol.

Cukup lama Chanyeol terdiam dengan posisi memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, cukup lama pula untuk namja mungil tersebut berhenti menangis hingga pada akhirnya keduanya jatuh tertidur dengan posisi tetap berpelukan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**RnR please.. **

**Big Thanks to :**

**Novey, gothiclolita89, xoxowolf, ChanBaekLuv, Jung Eunhee, vichang, AnjarW, fuawaliyaah, wereyeolves, exindira, rizkizelinskaya, Ucihiha Shesura-chan, , Riyuong17, unchanbaek, sunggi-chan, ByunBima, amus, 9292, byunieyeol, Guest, ia, parklili, iniaku, MissJIA, Chanbaek4ever, Guest, Guest, Kwon DaYoung, dobiodult, NyekNyek, mulyanah.**

**Gumawo :* :* :***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, Kaisoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan, mengerjap berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari jika ia tengah sendiri diatas ranjang besar ini. "Chanyeol.." Gumanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Dimana namja tinggi yang menemaninya tidur kemarin malam? Apa Chanyeol yang bersama dengan dirinya kemarin hanyalah sebuah mimpi? Tidak! Kemarin terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai mimpi.

Baekhyun melangkah menuruni ranjang dan berjalan mendekati pintu untuk keluar kamar ketika sayup-sayup mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, hidungnya mendengus mencium aroma harum masakan yang seketika membuat perut laparnya meronta minta di isi. Kedua matanya masih terasa sangat ngantuk namun tuntutan diperutnya memaksa tubuhnya untuk beranjak menuju dapur dimana aroma harum makanan itu tercium.

Baekhyun berhenti diambang pintu dapur saat melihat sosok _namja_ tinggi yang posisinya berdiri membelakanginya tengah sibuk memasak sesuatu disana, itu Chanyeol.

Merasa ada yang mengawasi dirinya, Chanyeol segera berbalik. Seketika sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya. "Kau sudah bangun? Kemarilah.. Aku sedang membuat sarapan."

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol, mengambil posisi disamping tubuh tinggi tersebut untuk melihat menu sarapan yang kini tengah Chanyeol masak. Entahlah Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu apa menu sarapan pagi ini, ia begitu payah dalam urusan memasak. Satu-satunya keahlian yang ia miliki hanyalah membuat susu strawberry, itupun untuk dirinya sendiri jika untuk orang lain ia tak bisa menjamin bagaimana rasanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan cepat oleh Baekhyun.

"Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Tawar Baekhyun, ia merasa tak enak jika hanya berdiam diri sementara Chanyeol tengah sibuk membuat sarapan mereka.

"Ah, iya.. Bisakah kau membuat susunya?"

"_Arraseo_.." Ucapnya kemudian mengambil sebuah gelas dan mulai membuat susu.

Chanyeol menata beberapa mangkuk juga sup yang ia buat diatas meja makan, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun menyusul dengan membawa segelas susu yang ia letakkan disamping mangkuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun beralih duduk dikursi meja makan dan menerima sebuah mangkuk berisi sup yang baru saja Chanyeol sodorkan padanya.

"Itu sup ayam gingseng yang sengaja ku buat untukmu._ Appa_ bilang sup itu sangat baik untuk mengembalikan stamina orang yang baru sembuh dari sakit. Makanlah.."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "_Gomawo_."

Ia merasa... Ya, bisa dibilang bahagia karena perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Baekhyun berharap hal seperti ini akan bertahan selamanya.

Baekhyun mulai menyendokkan sup hangat yang sedari tadi aromanya begitu menggoda untuk segera dinikmati tersebut kedalam mulutnya dengan tak sabar, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kini tengah kepanasan.

"Lidahmu bisa terbakar jika kau tak meniupnya terlebih dahulu!" Peringat Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir tadi kau sudah meniupkannya untukku." Ucapnya kesal.

"Eh?!"

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Chanyeol yang menurutnya nampak bodoh. _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi tersebut tersenyum kikuk, bukan karena tak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun melainkan hanya bingung untuk menanggpi ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Aku becanda." Ralatnya segera yang membuat mimik wajah Chanyeol kembali normal.

Kembali _namja_ mungil tersebut menyendokkan sup kedalam mulutnya, tentunya setelah memastikan sup tersebut benar-benar cukup dingin agar tak lagi membakar lidahnya.

"Bagaimana, enak?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias hingga tak sadar jika dirinya kini tengah menatap _namja_ mungil di seberang meja sana dengan mata bulat lebarnya tanpa berkedip.

"Eumm.. Ini enak sekali." Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas menampakkan _eyes smile_ miliknya sembari tetap mengunyah sup yang terlihat begitu penuh dimulut.

Sempat Chanyeol terpesona akan pendangannya pada _namja_ mungil disana namun hal tersebut cepat terganti dengan rasa puas akan jawaban Baekhyun. Usahanya membuat sarapan untuk tunangannya tersebut ternyata tidak sia-sia apalagi ketika melihat Baekhyun begitu lahap menikmati masakannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau bisa memasak." Ucap Baekhyun sesaat setelah menelan makanannya.

"Aku memang bisa memasak dengan baik tapi aku jarang melakukannya karena malas." Chanyeol meraih gelas susu disamping mangkuk miliknya kemudian mulai meneguk isinya perlahan. Dahinya mengerut seketika, merasa ada yang aneh.

"Kau tak membuat susu untukmu sendiri?" Heran Chanyeol ketika melihat tak ada gelas susu disamping mangkuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Susu strawberryku habis."

"Ah, iya aku melupakannya. Akan kubelikan untukmu nanti."

"_Gomawo_.."

Hampir saja Baekhyun memasukkan sesendok sup lagi kedalam mulutnya sebelum Chanyeol berucap, "Ini..." Membuat tangannya yang memegang sendok berisi sup tersebut berhenti diudara, urung melahapnya.

Chanyeol menyodorkan gelas susu miliknya yang telah berkurang seperempat isinya kehadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"...Minumlah!" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah, aku membuatkan susu itu khusus untukmu." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Minum saja.." Paksa Chanyeol tak sabar dengan tetap menyodorkan gelas susu kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal tak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol namun pada akhirnya ia tetap menerima gelas tersebut dan mulai meneguknya.

"Uhukㅡ"

Chanyeol menatap sekilas wajah terkejut nan aneh milik Baekhyun disana, senyum geli tapi samar jelas tergambar dibibirnya namun Chanyeol mencoba menyembunyikan semua itu dengan mulai memasukkan sesendok sup kedalam mulutnya.

"_Mi-mianhae_.."

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Chanyeol bersikap seolah tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Sepertinya aku salah memasukkan garam." Ucap Baekhyun polos.

Tawa Chanyeol pecah seketika, sepertinya usulan Baekhyun untuk membantunya membuat sarapan adalah sebuah kesalahan, itu jelas terlihat dari kedua mata _namja_ mungil itu yang bahkan belum terbuka sepenuhnya saat menghampiri Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku tahu jika aku ini payah, tapi kau tidak perlu menertawakanku sampai seperti itu, Park Chanyeol!" Gerutunya. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"_Aigo_~ jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Baekhyun_-ah_!"

"_Waeyo_?"

"Kau sedang menggodaku, eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol jahil.

"A-apa?! T-tentu saja tidak.." Ucap Baekhyun gelagapan. Sungguh, ia tak ada niatan untuk menggoda Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ tinggi tersebut berpikir seperti itu?

"Kau jangan berbuat macam-macam padaku jika tidak menginginkan aku kembali marah dan tak akan pernah memaafkanmu lagi.. Bukankah kita sekarang berteman?" Sambungnya panjang.

Tunggu!

Apa tadi dia bilang?

Teman?

Chanyeol diam. Menatap Baekhyun disana, mencoba mengartikan ucapan barusan. Tak ayal hal tersebut tanpa sadar membuat wajahnya berubah masam. Sedangkan Baekhyun, di tatap seperti itu sedikit banyak mempengaruhi dirinya, ia salah tingkah.

"A-apa?!" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, mengalihkan pandangannya pada mangkuk di hadapannya membuat Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Baekhyun mulai merasa khawatir.

"Tidak, tapiㅡ" Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

"...jadi kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman saja?" Lanjutnya.

"_Ne_. Memangnya mengapa?" Jawab Baekhyun yang masih tak dapat membaca situasi. Dasar!

"_A-ani_, hanya sajaㅡya, aku tahu jika ini terlalu cepat untuk kukatakan, tapi percayalah padaku jika aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sejak lama." Baekhyun mulai menatap Chanyeol serius, sedikit tertarik untuk mendengar ucapan selanjutnya _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Eumm.. A-aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Deg

Baekhyun membeku ditempat, hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ungkapan perasaan Chanyeol padanya. Apakah Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh? Entah hal apa yang membuat perasaan Baekhyun ragu. Jujur saja, Baekhyun masih belum dapat menerima semua. Meskipun ia dan Chanyeol telah bersatu oleh ikatan sebuah pertunangan tapi untuk membangun hubungan yang lebih serius ia benar-benar belum siap.

Baekhyun mengerti jika setiap kisah percintaan akan memiliki akhir yang berbeda. Ia mengalami akhir yang menyedikan bersama Kris, namun belum tentu akan berakhir serupa ketika ia menjalaninya bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun meyakini hal tersebut namun bukankah cinta pertama memang sulit untuk dilupakan? Hal itulah yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Kris membohonginya dan memberikan kesakitan begitu dalam hingga mampu membuat hatinya hancur, sakit itu akan tetap membekas dan entah sampai kapan akan menghilang, Baekhyun tak akan pernah tahu.

"A-aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu, Chanyeol. Tapiㅡ_mianhae_.." Baekhyun tertunduk tak sanggup menatap kedua manik Chanyeol yang seolah menaruh harapan besar padanya.

Di luar dugaan, Chanyeol tersenyum. "_Gwenchana_, aku bisa mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya cepat, ia tersentak. "Ch-chanyeol."

"Awalnya aku juga merasa keberatan dengan hubungan pertunangan ini namun seiring berjalannya waktu aku mengerti dan mulai menyadari perasaanku padamu. Aku yakin suatu hari kau juga akan mengalami hal seperti yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku akan membuktikannya padamu jika aku memang pantas untuk kau cintai." Jelas Chanyeol yang memperlihatkan sebuah senyum tulus di akhir kalimatnya.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun dapat melihat sisi dewasa dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Kini ia yakin jika Chanyeol memang telah benar-benar berubah, membuat ia merasa sangat bersyukur.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu tapi entahlah, untuk saat ini aku belum ingin memulai semuanya." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru! Perasaan seperti itu akan mengalir dengan sendiri jika nanti saatnya telah tiba."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel apartemen Chanyeol terdengar berbunyi saat ia dan Baekhyun tengah asik duduk berdua diatas sofa ruang tengah sembari menikmati sebuah acara ditelevisi.

"Biar kubuka pintunya." Baekhyun hampir beranjak.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja." Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju pintu utama sedangkan Baekhyun kembali hanyut pada tontonannya.

Tidak terlalu lama sampai akhirnya...

"Baekhyun.." Sebuah suara tak asing terdengar memanggil namanya.

Baekhyun mendongak. Mata sipitnya membulat ketika menyadari sosok _namja_ yang begitu ia kenal kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya, di susul dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakang sana.

"Luhan _hyung_!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Luhan setengah berlari menuju arah Baekhyun. Perasaanya campur aduk antara bahagia, sedih, khawatir juga merasa bersalah. Dengan tak sabar Luhan menerjang serta memeluk Baekhyun erat sampai tubuh keduanya jatuh diatas sofa.

"YA! Jangan memeluknya seperti itu!" Protes Chanyeol. Ia hanya khawatir tunangannya tersebut akan terluka.

Luhan menoleh cepat, menatap Chanyeol sebal. "Pergilah, Park Chanyeol! Hari ini jatahku untuk berdua dengannya dan kau tidak berhak melarang!"

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, mencoba bersabar. Padahal ia belum terlalu puas menikmati moment kebersamaannya bersama Baekhyun, mau bagaimana lagi bukankah kemarin ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Luhan.

"_Arraseo_." Ucapnya yang setengah hati beranjak dari hadapan Luhan dan Baekhyun, masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah masam Chanyeol ketika Luhan mengusirnya tadi, sudah tak heran melihat kelakuan Luhan yang selalu berhasil membuat orang disekitarnya menjadi kesal karena kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"EhemㅡBaekhyun.."

Baekhyun menoleh, membuat kedua matanya beradu dengan manik milik Luhan di sana. Luhan menunduk. "_Mianhae_, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Aku tidak tahu jika pada akhirnya akan terjadi seperti ini." Sesalnya.

Luhan merasa bodoh karena berpikir ia sudah membuat masalah ini semakin rumit sejak awal. Menyukai Kris? Menurutnya itu pengakuan terburuk sepanjang sejarah ia mengenal Baekhyun. Merebut kekasih sahabatnya bukanlah sifatnya, hal tersebut terlihat sangat murahan dimatanya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin mengatakan hal tersebut secara langsung begitu ia mengetahui semuanya namun percayalah ia tak sanggup, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan lidahnya begitu keluh saat ia bersiap untuk membuka suaranya.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur menepuk pundak Luhan lembut. "Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, _hyung_.. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua kembali saling memeluk satu sama lain. Itu pelukan hangat, bukan pelukan agresif yang seperti Luhan lakukan di awal, ia tak bermaksud menyakiti Baekhyun hanya saja dirinya sudah tak tahan begitu lama memendam perasaan rindu pada _namja_ mungil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya tersebut.

Perasaan seperti inilah yang telah lama Baekhyun rindukan. Syukurlah, kini semuanya telah kembali. Baekhyun berjanji akan selalu berusaha untuk menjaga situasi seperti ini sampai kapanpun, ia tak ingin kesalahan seperti kemarin kembali terulang.

"Ah, iya. Aku membawakan sup rumput laut untukmu, _ahjumma_ yang memasakannya. Kau harus makan yang banyak agar segera pulih dan dapat kembali pergi kuliah bersamaku."

Baekhyun menatap tak enak pada Luhan jika menolak, padahal satu jam yang lalu ia baru saja sarapan bersama Chanyeol. Luhan mengeluarkan kotak makanan berisi sup tersebut dari salah satu kantung plastik. Baekhyun bahkan tak menyadari jika saat datang tadi Luhan sudah membawa beberapa kantung plastik yang kini tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja ruang tengah.

"Tapi aku sudah sarapan, _hyung_." Tolak Baekhyun sambil merogoh isi kantung plastik lainnya diatas meja, ia penasaran dengan apa yang Luhan bawa untuknya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapㅡ"

"Wahh.. Kau membeli susu strawberry untukku?" Pekiknya girang ketika menemukan beberapa kotak susu stawberry didalam sana.

Luhan kembali menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka beberapa saat karena terkejut dengan pekikan Baekhyun barusan. "Ya."

"_Gomawo_."

"Dasar maniak!" Desis Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kajja_, buka mulutmu!" Paksa Luhan yang mengarahkan sebuah sendok penuh nasi tepat didepan mulut Baekhyun. Luhan tak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika ia sudah sarapan dan tetap nekat untuk menyuapi _namja_ mungil itu. Bukankah sayang jika sup itu tidak ada yang memakannya dan akan terbuang sia-sia?

Baekhyun melotot ngeri sembari menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mencoba memberi isyarat. Bagaimana bisa Luhan melakukan hal ini? Baekhyun bahkan belum selesai menelan seluruh nasi yang terasa begitu penuh dalam mulutnya tapi Luhan sudah memaksa Baekhyun untuk memasukkan sesendok nasi lagi. Benar-benar contoh _hyung_ yang baik -,-

Luhan menaruh piring makan Baekhyun diatas meja dan segera beranjak ketika telfon diapartemen Chanyeol berdering hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa heran sendiri. Hey, memangnya siapa pemilik apartemen ini? Seharusnya diantara keduanya, Baekhyunlah orang yang paling berhak mengangkat panggilan tersebut setelah Chanyeol-pemilih sah apartemen ini-tentunya.

"_Yeoboseo_.." Ucap Luhan tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang tengah menggerutu dibelakang dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan nasi karena perbuatannya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya tanpa tersedak?

"..."

"Park Chanyeol?! Sebentar akan kupanggilkan." Luhan sempat menjauhkan ganggang telfon tersebut sebelum akhirnya...

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL.. ADA TELFON UNTUKMU.." Teriak Luhan dengan suara yang tingginya tak tanggung-tanggung hingga membuat Baekhyun tersedak. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tengah mengurus pekerjaan kantor didalam ruang kerja seketika keluar dari sana dengan panik, ia kira telah terjadi kebakaran diapartemenya.

"_Yeoboseo_.." Ucap Chanyeol setelah tadi sempat menunjukkan_ death glare_ miliknya sebelum mengambil alih gangang telfon tersebut dari tangan Luhan dengan gemas.

"..."

"Ah, ne. _Mianhamnida_.. Aku akan segera mengurusnya."

"..."

"Tidak, jangan dilepas! Aku curiga lelaki itu yang membuat tunanganku pingsan kemarin pagi. Aku akan segera menuju kesana dan berbicara dengan pihak keamanan yang menahannya kemarin pagi."

Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol menyebut kata 'lelaki', pikirannya seketika tertuju pada _appa_-nya. Ia ingat dengan jelas kemarin _appa_-nya datang, mereka bertemu dan sempat berbicara beberapa kata meski dalam keadaan panik yang luar biasa setelah itu ia masuk kedalam apartemen dan tak lagi dapat mengingat apapun.

Baekhyun pikir masalah ini akan selesai begitu ia berkata telah memaafkan _appa_-nya kemarin, namun kini ia meragukan hal tersebut. Apalagi ia yakin jika kemarin _appa_-nya tak langsung pergi dari depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol, ia dapat mendengar dan merasakan teriakan serta ketukan brutal _appa_-nya di luar. Jangan katakan jika Chanyeol memergokinya!

Ah, entahlah ia tak tahu dan tak ingin menebak namun jika benar Chanyeol sempat melihat _appa-_nya maka tamatlah riwayatnya, Baekhyun belum bisa mempertanggung jawabkan semua kebohongannya. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol menemukan dirinya dibalik pintu kemarin setelah _appa-_nya pergi dari sana. Ya, untuk saat ini cukup itu saja.

"_Hyung_.." Panggil Baekhyun lirih.

Sungguh hatinya tak tenang setelah mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol di telfon barusan. Entah apa yang membuat hatinya sangat yakin jika kini appanya tengah ditahan oleh pihak keamanan apartemen atas laporan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan yang mulai menyadari jika Baekhyun kini merasa gelisah.

"_A-appa_ku.. D-dia datang." Ucap Baekhyun semakin lirih takut Chanyeol mendengar suaranya.

Luhan melotot tak percaya. "Byun _ahjussi_?! Bagaimana bisa?" Meskipun terkejut suara Luhan tak kalah lirih.

Baekhyun menggeleng samar."Aku tidak tahu.."

Luhan diam, nampak berpikir.

"Aku takut, _hyung_." Rengeknya. "Pihak apartemen pasti sedang menahannya sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Luhan heran juga tak yakin.

"Apa kau tak mendengar percakapan Chanyeol ditelfon barusan?ㅡOh.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia bahkan berencana untuk membawaku pulang kembali kerumah." Ucap Baekhyun frustasi.

"Jangan panik.. Dia tidak akan berhasil membawamu, kau tenang saja. Ada aku, chanyeol, dan Jungsu _ahjuss_i yang akan melindungimu." Ucap Luhan menenangkan.

"Ya, aku harap dia tidak melakukan hal itu. Dia telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak ku kenal, dia bukan _appa_-ku." Jelasnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Luhan mengangguk paham, mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut namun tak lama kemudian ia memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar berhenti berbicara karena ia melihat Chanyeol tengah berjalan menuju arah mereka.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar." Tanya Chanyeol yang telah selesai dengan urusan telfonnya membuat Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ajakan Chanyeol.

"Kemana?" Itu Luhan yang bertanya sedangkan _namja_ mungil tersebut tengah sibuk dengan perasaan gelisahnya.

"Begini, kemarin pihak keamanan apartemen menahan seorang lelaki atas permintaanku."

Deg!

Baekhyun menahan nafas, dugaanya benar. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kini berangsur menjadi pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa pihak apartemen berkata jika lelaki tersebut terus berontak meminta untuk segera dibebaskan dan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan puteranyaㅡ"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya terlihat semakin gelisah tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi Luhan saat ini. "ㅡia berkata jika putranya tersebut adalah dirimu." Jelas Chanyeol panjang. Baekhyun terdiam, wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir ketika menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Lebih baik kau ikut denganku untuk memastikannya, aku hanya khawatir lelaki tersebut hanya seorang penipu, bukannya kau pernah bilang jika _appa-_mu sudah meninggal?" Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya rapat, tamatlah sudah riwayatnya.

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Hah, lucu sekali para penipu jaman sekarang dengan mengaku sebagai seseorang yang sudah tak ada didunia ini lagi." Kekeh Chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam kamar untuk menukar bajunya.

Jika Chanyeol masih dapat tertawa berbeda dengan Baekhyun, _namja_ mungil itu terus saja menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba membuat dirinya kembali tenang. Baru saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan namun sekarang cobaan kembali menghampirinya namun ia sadar jika masalah ini tak seharusnya dibiarkan berlarut-larut dan harus segera ia selesaikan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku." Bisik Luhan yang lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi anggukan pelan oleh Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungie _hyung_.." Panggil Jongin ketika memasuki rumah Kyungsoo.

Sudah menjadi kegiatannya setiap hari untuk datang kerumah Kyungsoo dan memastikan _namja_ bermata bulat itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"_Hyung_.." Jongin memasuki kamar Kyungsoo, sudah tak heran jika Kyungsoo hanya akan menghabiskan seharian waktunya didalam kamar.

Sejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya kini Kyungsoo menjadi sosok yang pendiam, dunianya seakan berhenti berputar. Ia tak lagi mau berangkat kuliah dan melakukan kegiatan lainnya. Jongin merasa sangat sedih melihat hal itu. Jujur saja sampai saat ini perasaannya pada Kyungsoo tak pernah berubah, Jongin tetap mencintai Kyungsoo seperti dulu, seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu tak peduli dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mengalami depresi.

"Kau sudah makan?" Jongin menepuk lembut pundak Kyungsoo yang masih setia duduk menghadap jendela kamarnya, mata bulatnya menatap pemandangan diluar namun dengan pandangan kosong.

Miris.

Bahkan selama ini Jongin juga tak pernah berangkat kekampus hanya untuk menemani Kyungsoo, ia yakin jika _appa_-nya mengetahui hal ini maka Jongin akan segera dikirim keluar negeri karena dianggap tak mempunyai tanggung jawab juga niat untuk belajar namun Jongin tak peduli, saat berdua bersama Kyungsoo seperti ini ia anggap sebagai moment yang begitu berharga. Ia tak peduli dengan ucapan beberapa teman kampusnya yang mengatakan ia bodoh karena mau bertahan dengan Kyungsoo yang kini mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

Jongin tak percaya jika Kyungsoo sudah menjadi gila seperti yang mereka katakan, ia yakin Kyungsoo akan kembali seperti dulu. Dengan tangannya sendiri, Jongin percaya ia dapat membuat Kyungsoo bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Saat-saat seperti itu pasti akan datang!

"Jongin.." Panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

"Ya, _hyung_?" Jongin tersenyum samar.

Bahkan Kyungsoo hanya memanggil namanya dengan nada hambar sudah membuat Jongin merasa begitu bahagia. Biasanya Kyungsoo hanya akan memanggil dan mengingat nama Chanyeol ketika mereka tengah berdua. Bukankah ini termasuk sebuah kemajuan?

"Apa Chanyeol datang menemuiku hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas lelah sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "_Hyung_, apa kau lupa jika kau sudah berjanji untuk melepasnya?"

"Jadi dia benar-benar pergi?" Guman Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Jangan mengharapnya lagi, _hyung_.. Chanyeol sudah memiliki seseorang yang memang sudah seharusnya untuk ia jaga." Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap Jongin. Tatapannya tajam, tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan Jongin yang perlahan mulai ia mengerti.

"Baekhyun? Apa orang yang kau maksud adalah Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo geram, emosinya _namja_ bermata bulat itu mudah sekali tersulut akhir-akhir ini. Telinga Kyungsoo benar-benar sensitif ketika mendengar nama Baekhyun, ia sama sekali tak suka.

"_Hyung_.." Jongin membenahi posisi duduknya, perlahan mulai mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Jongin tahu ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan hingga membuat Kyungsoo marah, ini bukan pertanda baik. Ia harus membuat Kyungsoo bahagia dan tersenyum bukan malah menambah kadar beban _namja_ mungil bermata bulat itu. Perlahan tangan Jongin mengusap lembut punggung Kyungsoo, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang telah membuat emosi Kyungsoo memuncak, Jongin harus bertanggung jawab untuk meredakan semuanya.

"Kau jangan pernah merasa khawatir karena sekarang ada aku disini. Aku akan menemanimu dan tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu." Janji Jongin. Di kecupnya pucuk kepala _namja_ mungil bermata bulat itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, berusaha meredam emosinya. "_G-gomawo_, Jonginie.." Ucapnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan mendekatinya! Kau tidak lihat dia ketakutan melihatmu!" Bentak Chanyeol ketika melihat Siwon yang berusaha berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun namun _namja_ mungil itu malah mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak.

Luhan juga ada disana, menatap benci kearah Siwon yang ia anggap sudah sangat keterlaluan sikapnya terhadap Baekhyun selama ini. Mereka baru saja melihat rekaman Baekhyun dan Siwon didalam lift kemarin yang ditunjukan oleh seorang scurity disana. Luhan tak menyangka jika efek bertemu dengan Byun _ahjussi_ bisa membuat Baekhyun histeris seperti itu. Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan, Luhan memeluk Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan. Ia takut bertemu _appa-_nya terlebih lagi takut pada kebohongan yang selama ini ia tutupi dari semua orang.

"Baekhyun puteraku, biarkan dia pergi bersamaku." Lawan Siwon, ia menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Bohong! _Appa_-nya sudah lama meninggal." Elak Chanyeol yang menatap Siwon tak kalah sengit.

"A-apa? Meninggal?!" Kaget Siwon. Ia tak habis pikir jika Baekhyun dapat membuat fakta seperti itu tentangnya namun ia segera tersadar jika ini bukan salah Baekhyun. Dari awal Siwon yang bersalah karena telah menyakiti dan tak mempedulikan Baekhyun.

Siwon menghela nafas perlahan, mencoba bersabar. Ia tak ingin terlihat menakutkan dihadapan puteranya, bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan membuang semua sikap buruk juga sifat pemarahnya demi Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Aku mengenal Luhan tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika Siwon mengakui bahwa ia mengenal Luhan. Bagaimana bisa? Ia juga mulai merasa curiga, benarkah perkataan lelaki tersebut jika Baekhyun adalah putera kandungnya? Segala pertanyaan berkecambuk dalam benak Chanyeol yang jawabannya sama sekali tak dapat ia temukan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, tunangan Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

"Apa? Tunangan?" Siwon kembali terkejut untuk kesekian kali.

"Ya."

Siwon menatap kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Chanyeol. "Luhan, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini? Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa bertunangan tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Tuntut Siwon.

Luhan hanya diam tanpa berani menjawab, jika ia menjawab maka semuanya akan terbongkar. Jika saja tak ada Chanyeol disana, maka dengan senang hati ia akan melampiaskan rasa marah dan kesalnya pada Siwon dengan menghajar lelaki itu sampai tak berdaya, tak peduli dengan status _appa_ kandung Baekhyun yang di sandang lelaki tersebut.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Siwon. "Kau mengenal lelaki ini?" Tanyanya. Luhan tersentak namun sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng cepat.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Kau lihat! Dia tidak mengenalmu, _ahjussi_.. Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan sama sekali tak mengenalmu."

Siwon tak mengerti cara apalagi yang harus ia gunakan agar orang-orang di sini percaya pada perkataannya. Siwon hanya ingin puteranya kembali, ia ingin menebus segala kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau berjanji tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapan kami namun jika kau tetap pada pendirianmu maka jangan menyesal jika pada akhirnya kau akan terseret dalam sebuah masalah!" Ancam Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hiks.." Lirih Baekhyun. Ia gagal membuat benteng pertahanannya, ia semakin tak mengerti dan tak dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ini terlalu rumit.

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara isakan Baekhyun, segera ia menghampiri _namja_ mungil itu dengan panik. "_Uljima_, kupastikan dia tak akan dapat menyentuhmu." Bisik Chanyeol, mengusap air mata dipipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau bahagia, nak?" Siwon kembali buka suara setelah cukup lama terdiam hingga membuat Baekhyun terpaksa melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh! Entah apa yang membuat hati Baekhyun tersentuh dan menjadi sedih.

"_Appa_ tidak akan mengusikmu lagi jika memang hal itu yang kau inginkan." Jelasnya sedih.

Ketiga _namja_ disana hanya memandang Siwon dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol yang semakin geram dengan lelaki itu, Luhan yang berpikir tentang hukuman apa yang pantas Siwon dapatkan atas perbuatannya selama ini, sedangkan Baekhyun entah apa yang membuatnya kini seolah dapat merasakan perasaan sedih _appa-_nya, ia hanya mengikuti apa kata hatinya.

"Untuk yang terakhir kali ini sajaㅡ" Siwon mulai mendekat kearah tiga _namja_ tersebut. "...izinkan _appa_ memelukmu."

Chanyeol menatap Siwon waspada, berbeda dengan Luhan yang kini mulai mencoba untuk mengartikan tatapan serta ucapan Siwon. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia semakin goyah, merasakan jika _appa-_nya tulus meminta maaf padanya namun lagi-lagi hatinya masih merasa tak terima, rasa takutnya terlampau besar untuk dapat ditembus oleh sebuah ketulusan yang bahkan dapat ia rasakan baru-baru ini.

Kini jarak Siwon dan Baekhyun hanya tinggal selangkah saja. Chanyeol diam ditempatnya bukan karena ia menyetujui permintaan Siwon, ia hanya ingin membuktikan ucapan Siwon dan selama lelaki tersebut tak berbuat hal yang dapat membahayakan keselamatan maka ia akan tetap tenang berdiri diposisinya.

Greb.

Siwon memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Baekhyun awalnya hanya diam dan tetap berusaha untuk tenang namun pada akhirnya ia berontak, ia tak ingin dipeluk seperti ini. Ini menyakitkan! Mengingatkannya tentang malam itu, malam dimana Siwon memeluknya begitu erat dan hampir memperkosanya. Tidak! Hal tersebut tak boleh lagi terulang.

"Lepaskan!" Berontak Baekhyun namun Siwon seperti tak peduli. Ia tetap memeluk tubuh mungil anaknya, menikmati setiap detik terlewat yang baginya terasa begitu berharga.

"Sudah cukup! Lepaskan Baekhyun,_ ahjussi_!" Ucap Chanyeol tak sabar. Sudah jelas Baekhyun berontak namun lelaki itu seolah menulikan telinganya dengan tak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun puteraku! Bagaimana kau bisa melarang seorang _appa_ berpelukan dengan putera kandungnya sendiri, hah?" Bentak Siwon yang terus bertahan.

"Lepaskan aku hiks.." Berontaknya semakin keras.

"Sebentar saja, mengertilah.. _Appa_ merindukanmu, nak."

Melihat hal tersebut membuat emosi Chanyeol semakin tersulut. Dengan tubuh tingginya yang hampir menyamai Siwon, Chanyeol mendorong Siwon hingga tersungkur kebelakang kemudian menarik dan membawa Baekhyun kebelakang tubuh tingginya namun Siwon tak menyerah, ia tetap berusaha menggapai dan memeluk Baekhyun. Sudah tak dapat lagi memendam rasa rindu yang begitu besar dan menyiksanya. Ia bahkan harus berurusan dengan pemilik serta penjaga club tempat dimana ia menjual Baekhyun dulu namun tak ada informasi memuaskan yang ia dapatkan. Pada akhirnya ia mengunakan seluruh uang dari hasil kerjanya selama beberapa bulan hanya untuk menyogok seorang penjaga disana agar mau membuka mulut tentang keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Siwon mendapat alamat apartemen seorang _namja_ bernama Wu Yi Fan yang pada akhirnya membawanya sampai ketempat ini.

"YA! BERHENTI KAU ATAUㅡ" Chanyeol mencengkram erat baju bagian depan Siwon dan hampir melayangkan pukulannya, namun...

"CHANYEOL, HENTIKAN!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Greb.

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dari belakang yang sukses membuat _namja_ tinggi itu terkejut dan seketika menghentikan gerakannya, dapat Chanyeol rasakan tubuh mungil tersebut tengah bergetar hebat dan isakan Baekhyun semakin terdengar jelas dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Hiks.. _Jebal_, ja-jangan pukul _appa-_ku." Lirih Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mianhae kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, udah updatenya lama dan ceritanya makin gak jelas -,-**

**Karena otak saya lagi buntu..**

**Balasan Review :**

**.**

**.**

**byunbabyyeol :**

hehee kenapa jadi kasihan? Makasih buat reviewnya chingu..

**baeksrim :**

Iya

Makasih buat reviewnya chingu..

**NyekNyek :**

Wuaahh mian karena membuatmu menangis..

Iya ini uda dilanjut, makasih buat reviewnya chingu J

**ia :**

makasih uda suka, padahal itu cuma ide nyasar hehee..

makasih buat reviewnya chingu :)

**belaa :**

Iya, di tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya..

Makasih buat reviewnya chingu :)

**HanaAhn :**

Makasih chingu..

Udah usaha buat update cepet tapi ini otak lagi buntu jadi musti nunggu hehee..

Makasih buat reviewnya chingu :)

**dobiodult :**

makasih udah suka sama ini ff, iya ini udah di lanjut..

makasih buat reviewnya chingu :)

**Guest :**

Shock kenapa nih chingu? Apa karena merek gak pantes sebagai pasangan anak bapak hehee..

Makasih buat reviewnya chingu :)

**My Phoenix :**

Taoris akan terjawab di chapter2 selanjutnya.. Pasti nanti dituntasin kalo gak tuntas gak bakalan ending.

Makasih buat reviewnya chingu :)

**.**

**.**

**Yang lain udah dibales lewat PM yaa..**

****Oke akhir kata, give me some review pleaseeee..****

****.****

****.****


	14. Chapter 14

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, Kaisoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Preview Story :**

_"YA! BERHENTI KAU ATAU__ㅡ__" Chanyeol mencengkram erat baju bagian depan Siwon dan hampir melayangkan pukulannya, namun..._

_"CHANYEOL, HENTIKAN!" Teriak Baekhyun._

_Greb._

_Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dari belakang yang sukses membuat __namja__tinggi itu terkejut dan seketika menghentikan gerakannya, dapat Chanyeol rasakan tubuh mungil tersebut tengah bergetar hebat dan isakan Baekhyun semakin terdengar jelas dibelakang tubuhnya._

_"Hiks.. __Jebal__, ja-jangan pukul __appa-__ku." Lirih Baekhyun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata bulat Chanyeol melebar sempurna, ia mengangga tak percaya. Reflek ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada baju Siwon, ekspresi wajah Chanyeol saat ini persis seperti orang bodoh yang tengah kebingungan, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak mengerti harus memulainya darimana karena banyak sekali pertanyaan yang bersarang di benaknya saat ini.

Ia merasa sudah di bodohi!

Di bodohi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya erat, mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia butuh penjelasan sekarang juga namun tak tahu pada siapa ia harus bertanya? Bahkan kini rasa percayanya pada Baekhyun mendadak hilang.

Chanyeol menarik perlahan tangan Baekhyun yang masih melingkari perutnya, dengan sebuah hentakkan di hempaskannya tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga _namja_ mungil itu hampir saja terjungkal dan jatuh jika tak ada Luhan yang cepat menahannya. Chanyeol menatap kecewa pada Baekhyun yang tengah terisak, ia hendak keluar dari ruangan itu namun sebuah tangan meraih lengannya untuk menahannya pergi dan Chanyeol sangat tahu itu perbuatan Luhan.

"Kita bisa bicara sebentar, Chanyeol? _Jebal_, biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya." Mohon Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun segera menatap Luhan disana. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan mencegah Luhan untuk melakukan hal itu namun Luhan berusaha meyakinkannya, mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol segera menyadari sesuatu. Ya, Luhan pasti mengetahui banyak tentang Baekhyun maupun hal ini. Bukankah tadi lelaki itu sempat mengatakan jika ia mengenal Luhan? Berdo'a saja agar _namja_ bermata rusa itu berbicara jujur dan tak lagi menutupi apapun darinya, mempertimbangkan hal tersebut pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan tubuh tingginya di seret keluar ruangan oleh Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mianhamnida_, Siwon_ ahjussi_. Ini semua terjadi memang karena salahku, saat itu _appa_ memaksaku untuk menerima tunangan dengan Chanyeolㅡ" Luhan menghela nafas beratnya.

Ya, Siwon sangat mengenal dan tahu bagaimana sifat kedua orang tua Luhan yang memang cenderung mementingkan harta dan kekayaan daripada perasaan anak mereka.

"...aku menyadari semua kelakuan kekanakanku yang bahkan tak berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak hingga tindakan bodohku menyeret Baekhyun dalam masalah ini." Luhan tersenyum pahit seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang kini juga mulai menatapnya dengan wajah sembab dan hidung memerah. _'Belum cukupkah penderitaan yang harus ia lalui, Tuhan. Kapan kau akan menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman?'_ Batin Luhan miris.

Luhan menginginkan Baekhyun kembali seperti dulu, selalu ceria dan dapat membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas dengan segala tingkah konyolnya, Luhan sadar semuanya telah banyak berubah dan entah kapan harapannya itu akan dapat terwujud.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun_-ah_." Lirih Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bahkan berusaha memperkosaku malam itu!" Teriak Baekhyun geram membuat Chanyeol yang sengaja berjalan mendahuluinya kembali tersentak. Sejak tadi pikiran Chanyeol terus melayang memikirkan hal ini, meski Luhan sudah menjelaskan semua garis besar masalah yang Baekhyun pernah alami namun tetap saja ada beberapa hal yang masih membuatnya tak paham.

Sepanjang lorong menuju apartemen Baekhyun terus saja berteriak murka, wajahnya semakin sembab dengan nafas terengah efek dari emosi yang kini tengah memuncak tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tak peduli, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya meluapkan semua kemarahannya atas perlakuan buruk yang pernah Siwon lakukan terhadapnya.

Baekhyun bersumpah jika ia sering melihat Siwon berlaku kasar pada _eomma_-nya, sebenarnya hal tersebut yang paling menyakiti hati dan perasaannya, bahkan di saat masa-masa sulit mereka dulu Siwon tak pernah mau peduli.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_.. Maafkan semua perbuatan_ appa_, nak." Mohon Siwon yang berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun disana namun ia segera menepisnya dengan kasar.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!ㅡ"

Ia menarik nafasnya sejenak. "...kau pikir setelah menukar tubuhku dengan lembaran uang pada pemilik club itu kau masih mempunyai hak untuk menyentuhku, hah?" Bentaknya lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng prihatin, ia tak menyangka ada seorang _appa_ yang tega berbuat seperti itu pada putera kandungnya sendiri. Perkataan Baekhyun begitu mengena dihatinya, selama ini ia tak pernah mengetahui sisi kelam _namja_ mungil itu namun kini ia tahu jika jalan yang Baekhyun lalui sangatlah berat dan begitu pelik, ia menderita. Chanyeol sempat berpikir bagaimana bisa Baekhyun bertahan pada titik terberat itu namun satu hal yang Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun bukan orang yang lemah, ia kuat karena dapat melalui semuanya sampai saat ini.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun segera menoleh kearah Chanyeol, mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Siwon disana. Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat kemudian membawa _namja_ mungil itu berjalan beriringan bersama dengannya, mengacuhkan Siwon di belakang sana. Semua itu Chanyeol lakukan agar emosi Baekhyun dapat mereda, ini kedua kalinya Chanyeol membuka suaranya sejak kejadian pengakuan yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Chanyeol memasukkan digit _password_ pada pintu apartemenya. Begitu pintu terbuka, Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang masuk kedalam dan langsung membanting kasar tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu.

"Masuklah, _abonim_.. Kita selesaikan semuanya didalam, aku sudah menghubungi _appa_-ku dan dia masih dalam perjalanan menuju kemari." Ajak Chanyeol. Siwon mengangguk pelan kemudian masuk kedalam, ia kembali mendekati Baekhyun disana.

"Maafkan _appa_, nak.. Maafkan _appa_.." Ucap Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya namun Baekhyun tetap mengacuhkannya. Meskipun Baekhyun telah mengakui Siwon sebagai _appa_ kandungnya namun hal itu tak merubah pandangan Baekhyun pada lelaki itu, ia tetap saja benci.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk tak jauh dari Baekhyun, ekor matanya menatap prihatin pada sosok _namja_ mungil itu, kembali teringat perkataan Luhan sebelum _namja_ bermata rusa itu pamit untuk pulang, Luhan sempat memberitahunya alasan mengapa Baekhyun menutupi identitas _appa_-nya selama ini.

Ini bukan hal sepele, tuan Park Jungsu juga harus mengetahui hal ini jika tidak masalah menjadi semakin larut dan Baekhyun akan menjadi pihak yang paling bersalah.

Ting tong ting tong..

Suara bel pintu apartemen terdengar.

"Itu pasti _appa_." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum beranjak dari sofa setelah mendengar suara bel apartemen. Ia segera menuju pintu utama dan membukanya, sesaat kemudian terlihat tuan Jungsu masuk kedalam di ikuti Chanyeol dan langsung duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa ini?" Tanya tuan Jungsu tak mengerti. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian, meminta penjelasan. Tuan Park Jungsu juga menatap heran pada sosok lelaki yang tak dikenalnya juga turut hadir disana.

Sebentar,

Tuan Park Jungsu memicingkan kedua matanya, berusaha menatap lekat sosok lelaki itu, sepertinya ia pernah melihat dan bertemu dengannya tapi entah kapan dan dimana ia juga tak begitu mengingatnya.

"_Appa_ㅡ" Chanyeol mendekat dan beralih duduk disamping tuan Jungsu. "..._jebal_, jangan marah pada Baekhyun, aku bersumpah jika Baekhyun mempunyai alasan yang kuat sampai harus melakukan semua ini. _Appa_ harus mendengarㅡ"

"Jangan berbelit! Aku tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan Baekhyun lalu siapa lelaki ini?" Potong tuan Jungsu tak sabar.

"Tu-tuan Park.."

Tuan Jungsu cepat menoleh.

"Anda tuan Park, bukan? Benarkan?" Tanya Siwon meyakinkan.

"Ya. Aku Park Jungsu dan dia adalah Chanyeol, puteraku." Jawab tuan Jungsu.

Siwon mengangguk paham. "Anda tidak mengenalku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Benarkan apa yang Tuan Jungsu sempat pikirkan? Mereka memang benar-benar pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Kauㅡ" Tuan Jungsu sedikit tersentak ketika samar-samar ia mengingat wajah lelaki di hadapannya.

"Byun Siwon." Potong Siwon.

Ah, ya.. Tuan Jungsu ingat sekarang. Benar, Byun Siwon!

"Astaga! Kau Byun Siwon pemilik perusahan periklanan yang dulu sempat berkerjasama dengan perusahaan milikku. Benarkah itu kau, tuan Byun?" Kaget tuan Jungsu. Tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang juga terkejut, mereka bahkan tak menyangka jika _appa_ mereka pernah menjalin kerja sama dan sudah saling mengenal.

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau benar, tuan. Tapi perusahaan milikku sudah bangkrut beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Ah, aku turut prihatin mendengarnya." Ucap Tuan Jungsu. Sejenak tuan Jungsu terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kabarmu?Apa sudah merasa baikan?ㅡChanyeol bilang kemarin kau sakit."

"A-aku sudah merasa lebih baik karena Chanyeol yang merawatku,_ aboji_." Jawab Baekhyun lirih. Ia takut dan belum siap jika nanti Jungsu _aboji_ akan berubah membencinya. Jungsu_ aboji_ selama ini begitu baik padanya bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan kasih sayang seorang _appa_ darinya, Baekhyun sangat menyayangi tuan Jungsu dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai _appa_-nya sendiri.

"Kemarilah, _aboji_ merindukanmu." Pinta Jungsu_ aboji_.

Baekhyun menurut dan segera beranjak berpindah posisi duduknya menjadi di sebelah kanan tuan Jungsu sedangkan Chanyeol berada di sebelah kiri.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Mengapa wajahmu terlihat murung begitu, eum?" Tanya Tuan Jungsu khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan masih tak berani bertatap muka dengan Jungsu_ aboji_ di sampingnya. Tuan Jungsu tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Siwon. "Baekhyun ini tunangan puteraku." Jelasnya

"Ya, Chanyeol sempat memberitahuku tadi." Ujar Siwon yang merasa sedikit cemburu ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya lebih nyaman berada di dekat tuan Jungsu daripada berada dekat dengannya. Lihatlah mereka bahkan sudah seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis.

Jauh didalam hatinya Siwon juga menginginkan hal tersebut, ia ingin menyalurkan semua kasih sayangnya pada Baekhyun. Siwon ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu, ia merindukkan panggilan '_appa_' dari bibir Baekhyun. Siwon telah berubah dan ia harap Baekhyun dapat melihat semua itu.

"_Appa_.." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya." Jawab tuan Jungsu.

"Se-sebenarnya Siwon _ahjussi_ ini _appa_ kandungnya Baekhyun." Jelas Chanyeol lirih.

"Apa?" Kaget Tuan Park yang cepat menatap kearah Baekhyun di sebelahnya namun _namja_ mungil itu masih enggan untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Bukankah kedua orang tua Baekhyun sudah meninggal?" Tanya Tuan Park.

"Ya, benar. Awalnya aku juga berpikir sama denganmu tapi inilah kenyataan sebenarnya. Tuan Byun di hadapanmu saat ini adalah _appa_ kandung Byun Baekhyun." Jelas Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan.

Baekhyun segera menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapan tuan Park dan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap lelaki itu, hal tersebut jelas membuat 3 orang lainnya terkejut. "_Aboji, mianhamnida_.. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, aku tahu jika perbuatanku ini sudah sangat keterlaluan tapi kumohon maafkan aku, jangan membenciku._ Jebal~_" Mohonnya terisak.

"Bangunlah, nak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungsu _aboji_ segera menuntun Baekhyun berdiri dari posisinya. Posisi seperti itu jelas mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Jungsu _aboji_ mengusap air mata Baekhyun tanpa rasa canggung, itu karena ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti putera kandungnya sendiri. "Aku tidak marah padamu, sungguh.. Aku hanya terkejut."

Siwon semakin merasa cemburu melihat hal itu bahkan perlakuan tuan Park pada Baekhyun sudah seperti pasangan ayah dan anak sungguhan.

"Yang Chanyeol katakan benarㅡ" Tuan Park cepat menatap Siwon yang baru saja berucap. "...aku Byun Siwon, _appa_ kandung dari Byun Baekhyun. Kedatanganku kemari untuk bertemu dengan puteraku dan membawanya pulㅡ"

"Tidak!" Potong Chanyeol cepat, bahkan sudah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Tuan Jungsu memijat kepalanya yang entah mengapa mendadak terasa berat. "Chanyeol, bersikaplah sopan!"

"Tapi, _appa_. Lelaki iniㅡaish.." Kesal Chanyeol ketika ucapannya harus terputus karena tatapan tajam dari tuan Jungsu. Tuan Jungsu pikir mereka tak bisa leluasa berbicara dalam keadaan seperti ini. Chanyeol yang terlihat bisa meledak kapan saja juga Baekhyun yang terlihat amat gelisah, mereka jelas tak bisa ikut terlibat.

"Mari kita bicara di luar." Ajak tuan Jungsu pada Siwon akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Gege_, aku merindukan Baekhyun. Biasanya dia yang menemaniku jalan-jalan, apa mungkin dia marah padaku?" Tanya Tao.

Luhan masih diam dan terus berjalan pelan sembari mendorong kursi roda Tao disekitar taman rumah sakit. Sejak pulang dari apartemen Chanyeol tadi ia memutuskan pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Tao. Luhan sadar jika bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang menjadi korban, melainkan Tao juga namun dilain puhak ia sangat bersyukur atas perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang kini sudah menjadi lebih baik dan perhatian pada Baekhyun, Luhan yakin Chanyeol dapat menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik dan ia dapat melihat kesungguhan itu. Sedangkan Tao? _Namja_ bermata panda itu sendirian, tidak ada yang menemaninya dirumah sakit, pasti ia merasa sangat kesepian apalagi Tao bilang akhir-akhir ini Kris sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya juga mengurus segala sesuatu untuk persiapan pernikahan mereka bulan depan.

"Baekhyun tidak mungkin marah padamu tapi sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini ia belum bisa datang untuk menjengukmu, Tao." Ucap Luhan.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Hanya masalah kecil tapi tetap saja harus segera di selesaikan." Luhan hanya dapat mengatakan seperti itu agar Tao tak khawatir karena seseorang yang mempunyai kondisi seperti Tao akan menjadi buruk jika mendengar suatu hal yang dapat menjadi beban dipikirannya dan Luhan tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi. Ia menyayangi Tao dan ingin selalu melindunginya.

"Kita kembali kekamar saja, _ne_? Cuaca di luar juga sudah mulai panas." Ajak Luhan yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh Tao.

Luhan tak bohong, ini memang sudah hampir siang dan tak akan baik jika Tao tetap berlama-lama disini lagipula sekarang sudah waktunya ia untuk makan siang dan meminum obatnya. Luhan segera mendorong kembali kursi roda Tao perlahan menuju kamar rawatnya.

"_Gege._." Lirih Tao.

"_Ne_?"

Bahkan Tao hanya terdiam ketika Luhan sudah membalas panggilnya barusan, dapat Luhan lihat jika _namja_ bermata panda tersebut berulang kali menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"Taoㅡ"

"_Gege_, a-aku tidak ingin menikah." Potong Tao sembari memejamkan kedua matanya setelah beberapa menit dalam diamnya.

SRETT

Langkah Luhan terhenti seketika, ia terkejut. "Ke-kenapa? Bisa jelaskan alasannya padaku?"

Lagi, helaan nafas berat yang terlihat sebelum akhirnya ia berkataㅡ "Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti apa kata hatiku yang terus menerus merasa bersalah pada seseorang yang begitu kucintai. A-aku hanya menjadi penghalang kebahagiaannya, sudah lebih dari 7 tahun ini dia selalu menemani dan menjagaku."

Perlahan Luhan memutar kursi roda Tao untuk menghadap padanya, Luhan tahu saat ini Tao membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengar semua isi hatinya.

"ㅡitu pasti sangat berat tapi Kris begitu hebat, ia bahkan tak pernah mengeluh tentang kondisiku." Tao tertunduk setelah berucap entah mengapa tapi Luhan harap _namja_ bermata panda itu tak menangis.

"Jawabannya hanya satu! Karena dia sangat mencintaimu, Tao." Ucap Luhan.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya tapiㅡ"

"Tao.." Potong Luhan cepat, ia mulai mengerti arah topik yang tengah di bicarakan Tao saat ini.

"Berbahagialah dengan Kris karena dia memang sengaja Tuhan ciptakan untukmu. Kalian berdua saling mencintai, bukan?ㅡtidak ada satupun alasan yang tepat untuk kalian berpisah." Jelas Luhan mencoba meyakinkan.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, mata pandanya beradu dengan mata rusa milik Luhan disana. "Baekhyun, a-aku juga sangat menyayanginya." Lirihnya.

"Baekhyun juga sangat menyayangimu, percayalah padaku. Aku yakin Baekhyun pasti akan marah seandainya ia tahu jika kau berencana untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Krisㅡmaafkan aku! Seandainya dari awal aku tahu hubungan sebenarnya antara dirimu dengan Kris, aku tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun membalas perasaan Kris, aku bahkan sudah berusaha mengingatkan Kris untuk segera mengakhiri hubungan mereka setelah aku mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya namun Kris terlalu egois untuk terus mempertahankan semuanya. Kini tidak hanya Baekhyun yang merasa terluka tapi kau juga terkena imbasnya, _mianhae_.. Seandainya aku bisa bertindak lebih cepat dan berani mengatakan pada Baekhyun mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Akuㅡhanya tak bisa melihatnya terluka lebih dalam lagi." Jelas Luhan menyesal.

"Kau sosok kakak yang hebat,_ ge_. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Itu semua bukan salah Baekhyun juga bukan salah Kris, mereka bersatu karena saling mencintai."

Ya, Tao benar. Mereka memang saling mencintai dan Luhan dapat melihat semua itu. Luhan merasa tak berguna dan tak dapat banyak membantu masalah yang tengah Baekhyun hadapi saat ini, Luhan menyesal.

"Mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, mereka memiliki hak untuk hidup bersama." Jelas Tao.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu dan Chanyeol?" Sergah Luhan.

Tao menatap Luhan penasaran. "Chanyeol? Siapa dia?"

"Tunangan Baekhyun." Jawab Luhan.

"A-apa?ㅡBaekhyun memiliki tunangan?" Tanya Tao memastikan pendengarannya tak sadar.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat kemudian kembali memutar kursi roda Tao dan mulai mendorongnya. Luhan hanya diam disisa perjalanan mereka, membiarkan Tao tenggelam dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah cerita padaku jika ia sudah memiliki tunangan?" Tanya Tao ketika Luhan membantunya naik keatas ranjang.

"Baekhyun memang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu." Jawab Luhan enteng.

"Apa Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol?" Sepertinya Tao masih merasa tak puas.

"Kurasa secepatnya mereka akan saling mencintai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika Byun Baekhyun ternyata puteramu."

"Ah, itu bukan salahnya karena sudah tak mengakuiku sebagai_ appa_-nya. Baekhyun merasa sangat kecewa terhadap sikapku sejak perusahaan yang kupimpin mengalami kebangkrutan, kami melewati masa-masa yang sulit saat itu, aku tak pernah membayangkan akan hidup seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kepala rumah tangga yang baik untuk istri dan puteraku. Bahkan istrikuㅡ" Siwon menelan ludahnya kasar, bibirnya terlihat bergetar ketika ia mulai mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"...meninggal karena kecelakaan, saat itu tak ada rasa penyesalan sama sekali."

**Flashback..**

"_A-appa_, aku ingin meminta ijin padamu untuk tinggal dikotaㅡ" Baekhyun menatap Siwon sekilas, ketika merasa tak ada penolakan ia melanjutkannya kembali. "...aku mendapat beasiswa disalah satu kampus disana. Bolehkah aku pergi?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Kau bermaksud meninggalkanku, begitu?"

"_Aniya_." Ia cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Aku akan kuliah sembari bekerja disana dan aku janji akan pulang untuk mengunjungimu satu minggu sekali."

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat sewa murah yang nantinya akan kutinggali, aku juga sudah mengirim beberapa lamaran pekerjaan di cafe-cafe sekitar kampus. Mungkin mereka akan cepat meresponnya setelah aku sampai di Seoul. Akuㅡ"

"_Arraseo_! Pergilah dan ingat janjimu."

"Jadi _appa_ mengijinkanku?" Tanyanya yang tak dapat menutupi perasaan senangnya. Siwon mengangguk. "_Gomawo_. Aku akan segera berkemas dan berangkat besok pagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu tahun kemudian..**

Lima bulan pertama Baekhyun memang rutin datang menjenguk _appa_-nya namun hal itu berubah setelah 7 bulan, anak itu semakin sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya dan tak jarang lembur di hari libur untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhannya di kota besar ini.

Baekhyun tak menyangka akan dipertemukan kembali dengan Luhan, _sunbae_-nya saat sekolah menengah pertama. Sejak dulu orang tua mereka sudah bersahabat, hal itu yang membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun menjadi sangat dekat bahkan seperti saudara dan Luhan bercerita ia hampir frustasi saat mendengar bangkrutnya perusahaan milik _appa_-nya Baekhyun. Luhan baru saja pulang dari liburannya di Cina ketika mendengar kabar itu, tanpa membuang waktu ia segera pergi kerumah besar Baekhyun namun sepertinya ia terlambat karena menemukan rumah itu sudah dalam keadaan kosong, mereka sudah pindah dan parahnya Luhan tak mengetahui dimana alamat baru Baekhyun.

Luhan pikir ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi setelah beberapa tahun berlalu namun nyatanya dugaannya itu salah. Mereka bertemu lagi dengan keadaan yang tak terduga, saat itu Luhan tengah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit setelah menjenguk teman kuliahnya yang tengah dirawat karena sakit tipus.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertemu _eomma_-ku hiks.."

Luhan berhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan itu dari sebuah ruang rawat, terdengar seperti suara Baekhyun. Ia memasuki kamar rawat kelas 3 itu dan menemukan 2 orang suster tengah menenangkan seorang _namja_ yang tengah berontak dan terus berteriak ingin bertemu _eomma_-nya. Luhan segera menghampiri _namja_ mungil itu setelah yakin jika itu memang Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau mengingatku?ㅡini aku Luhan." Ucap Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun segera menatap kearahnya, membuat 2 suster itu menghela nafas lega karena pasiennya tak lagi berontak.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan kembali isakan semakin pilu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau berada disini, eum?"

"_Hyung_ㅡ" Ia terlihat sulit bicara dalam keadaan seperti itu namun ia tetap memaksa untuk mencobanya. "me-mereka hiksㅡmereka bilang _eomma_-ku meninggal hiks.. I-itu tidak benarkan?"

"A-apa?" Luhan begitu terkejut, tak menyangka _eomma_-nya Baekhyun akan pergi secepat ini. Ia segera menatap 2 suster tadi untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Ia tak sengaja mendengarnya dari orang-orang yang berada disini." Jelas seorang suster yang mengerti arti tatapannya.

Ini memang kamar rawat kelas 3 jadi tak heran jika ramai karena satu ruangan ini berisi 6 ranjang pasien.

"Tolong pindahkan temanku keruang rawat kelas satu." Ucap Luhan akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok tok tok

Ceklek..

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan teman _appa_-nya yang berada didesa kini sudah berdiri didepan rumah sewanya.

"_Ahjussi_?ㅡbagaimana kau bisa tahu alamatku?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"_Appa_-mu yang memberitahuku."

Baekhyun bertambah terkejut ketika mendengar jawaban itu. "Lalu ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"

Lelaki tua itu menatapnya sinis. "_Appa_-mu sakit keras. Kau sudah lama tidak menjenguknya bukan? Pulanglah! Sepertinya dia sangat merindukanmu."

"_Appa _sakit?" Lirih Baekhyun.

"_Ne_, aku kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan itu." Ucap lelaki tua itu yang kemudian pergi dari rumah sewaan Baekhyun.

Seharusnya dari awal Baekhyun curiga, harusnya ia tak langsung percaya begitu saja namun ia sudah terlanjur panik duluan setelah mendengar kabar itu, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan_ appa_-nya. Ia pulang setelah menguras semua uang tabungannya yang sudah susah payah ia kumpulkan selama ini, Baekhyun pikir uangnya mungkin akan sangat dibutuhkan untuk pengobatan Siwon. Baekhyun bahkan lupa untuk mengabari Luhan ataupun Kris yang sudah terbiasa mengantarnya pulang selama ini, ia juga meninggalkan kuliah serta pekerjaannya tanpa ijin.

Perjalanan yang Baekhyun tempuh tak lebih dari 3 jam dan ia baru sampai pukul 9 pagi setelah menaiki bus dengan pemberangkatan paling awal. Baekhyun menemukan pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar begitu saja membuat ia semakin merasa khawatir, ia segera masuk kedalam.

"_Appa_.." Panggilnya berulang kali namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun memasuki kamar_ appa_-nya namun tak menemukan keberadaan Siwon disana, kamar itu kosong tapi keadaannya begitu berantakan.

"Kau mencariku?" Baekhyun segera menoleh dan menemukan _appa_-nya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Baekhyun mengernyit heran melihat keadaan _appa_-nya yang nampak baik-baik saja.

"Choi _ahjussi_ bilang kau sakit keras danㅡ"

"Dia membohongimu." Potong Siwon cepat.

Baekhyun mengumpat kesal disana, bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh ini.

"Aku butuh uang." Ucap Siwon tanpa basa basi.

Baekhyun memandangnya sinis. "Aku harus kembali kekota sekaraㅡYA! Lepaskan, apa yang _appa_ lakukan?" Bentak Baekhyun yang berusaha mempertahankan tasnya ketika Siwon berusaha merampas benda itu.

"Kau membawa banyak uang bukan? Berikan padaku, aku membutuhkannya! Aku terlilit banyak hutang dan mereka akan mengusirku dari rumah ini jika tak segera membayarnya."

"Itu masalahmu! Mengapa kau gemar sekali berjudi dan bermain wanita diluar sana! Bekerjalah jika kau ingin mendapatㅡ"

Plak!

Ucapannya terputus begitu saja saat tangan besar Siwon berhasil mendarat diwajahnya. "Kau ingin aku bekerja? Baikㅡikut denganku." Siwon menarik tangan Baekhyun, menyeretnya tanpa perasaan.

"Lepaskan aku!ㅡkau mau membawaku kemana, hah?" Berontaknya.

"Menjualmu ke pemilik club!" Jawabnya enteng.

"A-apa?ㅡKau tidak bisa melakukan itu semaumu! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Umpat Baekhyun tak peduli, selama ini ia selalu mengalah namun tidak untuk sekarang.

Baekhyun terus saja meronta agar Siwon melepaskannya dan namun nyatanya sampai bangunan club itu terlihat Baekhyun masih saja tak dapat lolos. Siwon baru pergi dari tempat itu setelah menerima sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi penuh uang didalamnya. Ya, Baekhyun benar-benar dijual.

Bagi Baekhyun satu minggu berada di club itu terasa seperti di neraka, ia selalu diawasi 24 jam oleh _bodyguard_ berwajah seram, tak jarang ia dimaki oleh pemilik club yang selalu mendapat komplain dari para pelanggan yang merasa tak puas dengan pelayanan Baekhyun, itu karena ia selalu marah bahkan tak segan-segan menghajar pelanggan yang berbuat kurang ajar padanya namun sepertinya mereka yang kebanyakan berisi _ahjussi-ahjussi_ itu tidak merasa kapok untuk terus menggodanya.

Malam itu ia mendapat pekerjaan untuk melayani seorang _ahjussi_ diluar area club dan entah bagaimana ceritanya ia dapat menghajar lelaki tua bangka itu didalam mobil hingga terkapar tak berdaya. Baekhyun tak ingin membuang kesempatan untuk kabur namun ia baru ingat jika tak membawa uang sepeserpun, bagaimana ia bisa sampai kekota tanpa uang? Baekhyun ingat tasnya ketinggalan dirumah _appa_-nya. Ini masih jam 8 malam mungkin saja Siwon masih berada diluar untuk bersenang-senang, lagipula tempat ini tak jauh dari rumahnya dan dapat ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Baekhyun mengendap memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat kosong, ia hanya akan mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi dari sana. Baekhyun ingat terakhir kali ia menjatuhkan tas itu dikamar Siwon, dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamar itu namun ia segera dikejutkan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar secara tiba-tiba dan itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Baekhyun begitu terkejut ketika tahu itu perbuatan Siwon. Ia berusaha keluar dari kamar itu namun Siwon selalu bisa menghalanginya. Siwon mendorongnya diatas ranjang, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang entahlahㅡBaekhyun sendiri tak dapat mengartikannya.

Bau alkohol yang menyengat seketika menyadarkan Baekhyun jika saat ini Siwon tengah mabuk. Baekhyun mencoba berontak dan berteriak keras meminta tolong ketika Siwon mulai menindih dan menciumi bibirnya dengan kasar bahkan ia sengaja mengigit bibir itu hingga berdarah, jelas saja tenaga Siwon jauh lebih besar darinya dan juga ini pinggiran kota tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Siwon hampir seperti orang kerasukkan, ia geram melihat Baekhyun terus saja berontak bahkan dengan sengaja ia menampar wajah anak itu berulang kali, mencoba membuka baju yang tengah Baekhyun kenakan namun itu tak semudah dugaannya karena Baekhyun terus saja berulah untuk menghindarinya, sebelum Siwon berhasil menelanjangi anak itu, tubuhnya sudah jatuh kebawah ranjang terlebih dahulu karena tendangan keras dari Baekhyun. Entah tenaga darimana ia bisa melakukan itu semua, cepat-cepat ia bangkit dan meraih tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja didekat nakas kecil. Baekhyun meraih ganggang pintu dengan panik dan untunglah itu tak terkunci.

Ia berlari keluar dari rumah itu dengan keadaan kacau, menangis terisak ketika mengingat hal yang baru saja dialaminya, _appa_-nya mencoba untuk memperkosanya.

"Paman hiks.. Bisakah aku ikut denganmu sampai kekota? Hiks.._ Jebal_, tolong aku." Pintanya putus asa pada mobil pengangkut sayur yang sengaja ia berhentikan, Baekhyun benar-benar butuh tumpangan segera. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama atau Siwon akan menemukannya.

Lelaki itu terlihat pamrih, ia melihat penampilan Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan mengejek. Melihat hal itu Baekhyun segera merogoh isi tasnya, ia bersyukur karena ternyata uang yang dibawanya seminggu yang lalu itu masih tersimpan rapi didalam disana. Baekhyun mengeluarkan uang itu dengan panik dan gemetar, bahkan banyak diantaranya yang menghambur keluar dan terjatuh. "Aku akan membayarmu, berapapun!" Ucapnya panik.

Lelaki itu memandang uang yang memenuhi tangan Baekhyun. "_Arraseo_, naiklah!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan segera memasuki mobil itu. Sepanjang perjalanan itu ia terus saja menangis terisak begitu menyesali perbuatan_ appa_-nya, Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengan _appa_-nya lagi, ia tak akan sudi pulang kerumah. Paman pengemudi mobil itu terus bertanya dan merasa khawatir padanya namun Baekhyun hanya mengabaikannya. Baekhyun ingin menghubungi Luhan ataupun Kris namun sialnya ponselnya mati karena saat berangkat kemarin ia lupa untuk mengisi baterainya. Pukul 11 malam ia sampai dikota, untunglah ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan tak banyak orang yang akan curiga dengan penampilannya yang kacau dan berantakan. Baekhyun tak ingin kembali keapartemennya karena tempat itu sudah diketahui oleh teman _appa_-nya. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, apartemen Luhan.

**Flashback off..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thank's to :**

**ByunBina|fufuXOXO|bellasung21|Baekhyunniee|Jung Eunhee|Tsuchiya Keda|baekmate|uchanbaek|Mayzie Lee|yesbyunbaekhee12|exindira|Guest(1)|Guest(2)|zipark|NyekNyek|reisia95|ChanBaekLuv|byuntae95|ia|VanHunhan2|xoxowolf|Guest(3)|melizwufan|Minny Kpopers Fujoshi|bangjunmen|FeSirius|BaekHigurashi92| BaekHyuga9692|HChY|exoel|zoldyk|tifahh|park hyun in|septhaca|lindamnot|Park Byuna|**

**.**

**.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, Kaisoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Yeoboseyo_.."

"Yeol, dimana Baekhyun? _Appa_ ingin bicara dengannya." Tanya tuan Jungsu di seberang.

"Tidur, _appa_. Dia demam lagi." Jawab Chanyeol lesu.

"Astaga! Apa anak itu memikirkan kepergianku dengan _appa_-nya tadi?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga begitu lama?ㅡini bahkan hampir 5 jam lebih." Kesal Chanyeol.

"Banyak." Jawab tuan Jungsu singkat.

"La-lalu bagaimana akhirnya? Siwon _abonim_ tidak akan membawa Baekhyun pergi, bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol was-was.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Mulai besok tuan Byun akan bergabung dengan perusahaan."

"Kau memperkerjakannya?" Tanya Chanyeol tak yakin.

"_Ne_. Aku pikir tuan Byun memiliki kemampuannya yang baik dalam mengelolah perusahaan karena dia termasuk orang yang sangat berbakat. Aku yakin perusahaan akan semakin berkembang pesat dengan kehadirannya." Jelas tuan Jungsu panjang.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham meskipun tuan Jungsu tak akan dapat melihatnya. "Apa dia orang yang dapat di percaya?"

"ㅡdia benar-benar tak akan membawa Baekhyun, bukan?" Tanyanya lebih lanjut.

"Ish, kau ini! Mengapa pertanyaan itu kau tanyakan berulang kali, hah? Kalau kau ada didekatku sudah kupastikan akan kupukul kepalamu!"

Dan Chanyeol dapat hanya meringis membayangkannya.

"Tuan Byun tak akan membawa Baekhyun pergi karena dia sudah setuju untuk berbesan denganku dengan kata lain ia merestui hubungan kalian."

"_Jinjja_? _Appa_ tak bohong, tak mengerjaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat, tak percaya.

"Memangnya aku pernah berbohong padamu, hah?" Tanya tuan Jungsu di seberang, dari suaranya terdengar jelas ia sudah mulai geram.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dengan wajah melongo seperti orang bodoh. "Tidak."

"Sudah tak ada yang perlu kau tanyakan lagi bukan? _Appa_ tutup telfonnya, _ne_?ㅡ_appa_ akan datang ke apartemenmu besok pagi untuk menjenguk Baekhyun."

"_Ne_, datanglah kemari sesuka hatimu."

Disana tuan Jungsu hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "_Appa_ menyayangi kalian."

"_Ne_, _appa_. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah _appa_ lakukan hari ini. Aku dan Baekhyun juga sangat menyayangimu." Balas Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Yeol, berikan itu padaku! Aku juga ingin membantumu." Protes Baekhyun karena Chanyeol menyembunyikan bubuk merica yang ingin Baekhyun tambahkan pada sup yang tengah mereka masak.

"Cicipi itu!ㅡitu sudah cukup pedas, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Pagi ini Jungsu_ aboji_ datang keapartemen dengan membawa sekantong bahan mentah makanan dan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengolahnya menjadi sup. Chanyeol sudah berencana memasak semuanya dengan cepat sebelum Baekhyun bangun karena ia tak ingin Baekhyun ikut turun tangan dan membuat masakannya menjadi hancur namun ternyata _namja_ mungil itu sudah bangun terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum ia memulai memasak, parahnya Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh ikut membantu Chanyeol meskipun ia sudah menyuruh _namja_ mungil itu untuk menunggu saja bersama _appa_-nya. Jungsu _aboji_ tersenyum geli mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur juga perdebatan konyol Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah memasak.

"Menurutku ini kurang garam." Ucap Baekhyun yang mengaduk-aduk panci berisi sup setengah jadi diatas kompor.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kemudian mencicipi supnya. "ㅡini sudah pas, Baek! Hidungmu itu tersumbat hingga kau tak dapat merasakannya dengan benar."

Hah, memasak bersama Baekhyun adalah sebuah bencana! Ia berisik dan sok tahu, entah bagaimana dulu Baekhyun dapat menyiapkan sarapan Chanyeol setiap harinya, tapi memang ia hanya dapat membuat roti panggang atau pancake dengan rasa tak jelas dan segelas susu saja untuk sarapan. Sedang makan malamnya Chanyeol lebih banyak memesan makanan diluar dan sesekali saja terpaksa memakan masakan Baekhyun yang rasanya tak karuan karena sudah tak dapat lagi menahan rasa laparnya lebih lama.

"Aku akan mengantarkan ini sebentar untuk _aboji_." Baekhyun menunjukkan nampan berisi secangkir kopi pada Chanyeol.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun hampir beranjak. _Namja_ mungil itu menurut, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mengambil sendok kecil kemudian berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku perlu memastikannyaㅡkali ini kau tidak salah memasukkan garam lagi, bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"_YA_!" Protesnya sebal yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ini enakㅡsudah sana cepat antarkan!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"_Arraseo_."

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun kembali dengan nampan yang sudah kosong. "Aku mau susu strawberry-ku." Pintanya.

"Akan ku buatkan, kau tunggulah dimeja makan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku disini saja untuk membantumu." Tolak Baekhyun. Selagi Chanyeol sibuk membuat susu strawberry untuknya, Baekhyun membuka tutup panci sup yang hampir matang diatas kompor itu.

"Ck, warna sup-nya jelek sekali tapi rasanya lumayan enak." Ejek Baekhyun yang sedikit mencicipi sup itu.

"Pagi ini cuaca cukup dingin jadi akan lebih baik jika sarapan menggunakan sup yang rasanya sedikit pedas." Gumannya yang meraih pasta cabe kemudian memasukkan isinya kedalam dalam panci dan mengaduknya sampai rata. Kini sup itu warnanya berubah menjadi merah menyala.

"Baekhyun_-ah_, ini susuㅡ_aigo~_ apa yang terjadi pada supnya?" Kaget Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau tambahkan didalam sini?"

"Pasta cabe, cuaca pagi ini lumayan dingin dan sup ini akan membantu menghangatkan tubuh kita." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ini pasti akan menjadi pedas sekali." Ucap Chanyeol ngeri.

"_Jinjja_?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya kemudian menyendokkan kuah sup dan mulai mencicipinya.

"Uhukㅡastaga! Pedas, pedas, pedas.." Rancaunya yang langsung menyambar gelas susu ditangan Chanyeol dan meminumnya hingga menghabiskan hampir setengahnya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, menu sarapan yang dibuatnya pagi ini sudah menjadi kacau.

"_Aboji_ pasti tidak akan menyukai ini." Ucap Baekhyun khawatir.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dihadapannya dan menemukan ada rasa penyesalan dimata _namja_ mungil itu, ia menghela nafas. "Jangan khawatir! _Appa_ sangat menyukai makanan pedas." Bujuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak bisa memakan ini, kepalaku akan menjadi sakit jika memakan makanan yang pedas." Gerutu Baekhyun di meja makan.

Chanyeol datang dari arah dapur, ia menarik mangkuk sup dihadapan Baekhyun dan mengantinya dengan sepiring omelet. "Kau makan ini saja." Ucapnya dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan kepala oleh _namja_ mungil itu.

Chanyeol menuang sup ke mangkuk _appa_-nya dan mangkuknya sendiri, ia memperhatikan _appa_-nya yang mulai menyuapkan sup itu kedalam mulutnya setelah tadi sempat mengendusnya.

"Mengapa supnyaㅡ"

"_Appa_, sup ini khusus Baekhyun buatkan untukmu. Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" Potong Chanyeol saat mengetahui _appa_-nya akan protes, wajah tuan Jungsu terlihat mengernyit dan hampir tersedak karena rasa pedas sup itu.

"Baekhyun yang membuatnya?" Tanya tuan Jungsu setelah meminum air digelasnya.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tidak _aboji_, aku hanya membantu Chanyeol menambahkan pasta cabenya. Aku pikir itu dapat menghangatkan tubuh karena sepertinya pagi ini hawanya sangat dingin. Apa itu terlalu pedas?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir.

"Ehemㅡtidak, i-ini sudah pas. Sangat lezat!" Ucap Jungsu _aboji_ terpaksa dan membuat Chanyeol disana terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu _aboji_ harus menghabiskan supnya." Dan Chanyeol sangat bahagia mendengar Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, ia segera menuang sup itu banyak-banyak kemangkuk _appa_-nya tanpa mempedulikan wajah menderita Jungsu_ aboji_ disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Tao dan menemukan tunangannya itu tengah berbaring membelakanginya di atas ranjang.

"Tao." Panggil Kris lirih. Mungkin saja saat ini Tao tengah tidur, itu sebabnya Kris bersuara lirih agar tak membuatnya terbangun.

Perlahan Kris ikut naik ke atas ranjang rawat Tao yang berukuran besar itu, ia tersenyum samar kemudian melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Tao ketika mengetahui ternyata tunangannya tersebut tidak tidur melainkan memang sengaja mengacuhkannya. Kris mengecup pipi Tao sekilas sebelum akhirnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Tao.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, sayang." Pintanya lembut.

Tao mendesah lelah. "Aku tidak mau bicara pada _gege _sebelum permintaanku dipenuhi."

Kris menghela nafas berat, sebelumnya Tao tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini. Tao yang Kris kenal adalah namja _polos_ yang selalu mendengarkan dan menuruti perkataannya meski sifat manja dan kekanakannya sering kali muncul.

"Pikirkan kesehatanmu, _baby_. Jika keadaanmu sudah membaik aku berjanji akan segera membawamu pulang." Janji Kris.

Jika kemarin ia meminta Kris untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka sekarang ia meminta untuk keluar dari rumah sakit dengan alasan bosan berada ditempat ini terus.

"Cobalah bicara pada dokter! Apa susahnya? Aku bosan berada disini dan aku ingin pulang,_ ge_." Rajuk Tao makin menjadi.

"Aku mengerti, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Mengertilah.." Bujuk Kris.

Tao bergerak membalikan posisi tubuhnya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, tangannya terulur memeluk pinggang Kris. "Aku tak tahu berapa banyak lagi waktu yang ku miliki." Lirihnya.

"Kau bicara apa, eum?ㅡjangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, aku tak menyukai ini."

"_Mianhae_ㅡaku sangat mencintaimu, maaf jika selama ini aku banyak mengecewakanmu."

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Kris meraih dagu Tao, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya menghapus jarak diantara mereka ketika kedua bibir itu saling berpaut dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin kita memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan bersama, selama ini aku kesepian. Aku membutuhkanmu, tak ingin kau datang hanya sebentar kemudian kembali pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku ingin selalu dapat merasakan dekapan hangatmu, menghirup aroma tubuhmu kapanpun aku menginginkannya. Tidakkah kau bisa mewujudkannya, eum?"

"Taoㅡ"

"Tidak bisakah kau menemani tidurku?" Tao menatap Kris lekat, ia tersenyum. "Hanya sebentar, setelah itu aku tak akan menuntut apa-apa lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku harus segera menemuinya, Tao pasti bingung karena aku menghilang begitu saja setelah kejadian kemarin." Ucap Baekhyun bersikeras.

Chanyeol menggeleng tak setuju. "Demammu bahkan baru turun tadi pagi, apakah sakit begitu menyenangkan bagimu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian berdecak kesal. "Kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku akan pergi dengan Luhan _hyung_."

"_Arraseo, arraseo_! Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Kau serius? Ah, maksudkuㅡChanyeol, aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Kau tak perlu mengantarku, sungguh!" Ucap Baekhyun tak enak, bukan maksudnya untuk merepotkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang sibuk bergelut dengan berkas-berkas kantornya diruang kerjanya dan ia hanya bermaksud untuk meminta ijin namun sepertinya Chanyeol menanggapinya lain.

Chanyeol membereskan berkas-berkasnya diatas meja. "_Kajja_, kita berangkat!"

"Tapi aku akan lama disana." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Chanyeol yang cepat menggandeng tangan Baekhyun keluar dan _namja_ mungil itu hanya pasrah mengikuti tarikan tangannya.

Tadi pagi saat Baekhyun baru bangun Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya perihal Siwon yang tak akan membawa Baekhyun pergi juga Siwon yang mulai bergabung dengan perusahaan. Tak luput ia menceritakan hubungan mereka yang sudah direstui oleh Siwon. Reaksi _namja_ mungil itu hanya mengangguk dan sekali menghela nafas lega ketika mengetahui ia tak jadi dibawa pulang kerumahnya, entah itu efek mengantuk atau bagaimana. Satu yang Chanyeol harapkan semoga Baekhyun dapat memerima semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, aku meninggalkan ponselku dimobil." Keluh Chanyeol, mereka tengah berjalan dilorong rumah sakit sekarang. "Aku akan kembali untuk mengambilnya, kau duluan saja. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu untuk menanyakan dimana kamar Zitao."

"_Arraseo_." Jawab Baekhyun.

Keduanya berpisah disana. Baekhyun segera menuju kamar rawat Tao namun setelah sampai ia malah ragu untuk membuka pintunya, ia menimbang-nimbang untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Baekhyun mulai memegang ganggang pintunya danㅡ

Ceklek

Gerakan dua orang didalam sana mendadak terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"_Gege_, masuklah!" Sambut Tao yang lebih dulu membuka suaranya.

"_N-ne_." Jawab Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia tak ingin masuk karena melihat ada Kris disana, bahkan ia sempat berpikir untuk langsung kabur dari sana saja namun hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan dihadapan Tao, itu terlihat mencurigakan.

"Tao, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun basa basi.

Tao hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia mengambil alih mangkuk bubur ditangan Kris.

"Aku bisa makan sendiriㅡkalian berdua pergilah untuk bicara." Titah Tao.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia memang memiliki niat untuk bertemu dan berbicara berdua dengan Kris namun tidak dalam waktu dekat ini karena ia benar-benar belum siap. Pertemuan ini sangat tidak terduga padahal Baekhyun sudah mengatur waktu agar tak bertemu Kris dirumah sakit namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Kris menghela nafasnya, menaruh sendok yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menyuapi Tao. "Aku akan segera kembali." Ucapnya.

"_Ne_. Tolong selesaikan semuanya dengan baik, aku mempercayaimu, _ge_." Pesan Tao sebelum akhirnya Kris keluar dari kamar rawatnya sembari menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Dimana kamar Zitao? -**

Baekhyun cepat membalas pesan Chanyeol kemudian kembali mengantongi ponselnya. Mereka berada ditaman rumah sakit sekarang, Kris sengaja memilih tempat agak diujung karena suasana disana lumayan sepi. Baekhyun mengetukkan kakinya pada rumput taman dengan bosan, menunggu Kris untuk bicara.

"Maaf." Setelah beberapa lama hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Kris.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian menghela nafas. "Kau menceritakan semuanya pada Tao? Mengapa kauㅡ"

"Dia mengetahuinya sendiri." Potong Kris.

"A-apa?"

"Dia melihat kita malam itu, bertengkar didepan kamar rawatnya."

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah ku lakukan?" Sesal Baekhyun, ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Kris terus menatap Baekhyun meskipun _namja _mungil itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah khawatir yang tersirat jelas.

"_Gwenchana_, Tao bisa mengerti hal ini."

"Ya, itu terlihat dari caranya menyuruhmu untuk pergi dan bicara padaku. Dia terlihat begitu tenang seolah tak ada hal apapun yang pernah terjadi tapi sikapnya itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, tidak 'kah kau merasa bersalah juga, Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Baek, _jebal_!Kita tak seharusnya membahas Zitao disini karena dia memang sudah baik-baik sekarang." Ucap Kris yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah lelah.

" Aku begitu takut kehilanganmu hinggaㅡ"

"Kau memang sangat pandai menutupi semua kebohonganmu! Jika hal bodoh seperti itu tidak pernah singgah dipikiranmu pasti tidak akan ada perasaan yang terluka. Kau tidak hanya menyakitiku tapi juga Tao, tunanganmu." Potong Baekhyun yang membuat Kris seperti merasakan sebuah tamparan keras atas ucapannya.

"ㅡaku nyaris saja terlambat untuk mengetahui semuanya. Ini hal yang sangat buruk bagiku, Kris. Selama ini kau selalu berusaha membangun kepercayaanku, membuatku merasa aku akan baik-baik saja dan tak membutuhkan orang lain selama kau tetap berada disisiku namun semua itu lenyap dalam sekejap. Kau menghancurkanku.." Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hampir menangis setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang mewakili sakit hatinya.

"Cukup sudah! Aku berhenti untuk menunggumu karena dari awal semua yang kulakukan hanya sia-sia. Kau membuatku nampak seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkan sesuatu yang bahkan kau sendiri tahu itu tak akan pernah terwujud." Lirih Baekhyun.

"_Jebal_, bertahanlah!ㅡjangan berhenti." Mohon Kris.

"Kau gila!" Bentak Baekhyun yang berdiri dari duduknya, tak terasa air mata perlahan jatuh dari kedua matanya yang bahkan tak berkedip, menatap Kris tajam.

Kris ikut berdiri. "Aku gila karena semua perasaan ini. Aku tak dapat menahannya, Baek. Ini sungguh menyiksaㅡaku sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Lupakan! Tolong jangan egois, Kris." Ia menatap Kris frustasi. Seharusnya Kris berusaha untuk dapat menahan perasaanya bukan malah mengumbar seperti ini, membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin berat untuk melepaskannya. Bohong jika Baekhyun berkata jika ia tak lagi memiliki perasaan pada Kris, ia hanya lebih pandai menyembunyikannya.

"Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" Kris menatanya terluka.

_'Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.' _Batinnya.

Mata _namja_ mungil itu menjadi tak fokus ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kris namun detik berikutnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Kris.

"_Saranghae.._" Ucap Baekhyun sangat lirih.

Deg

Kris menganga tak percaya, Baekhyun baru saja mengucapkan itu padanya. "_Na-nado saranghae_.."

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya kearah samping tak ingin lagi menatap mata Kris yang seolah memohon, mengharapkannya kembali. "Kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu tapi hatiku sudah terlanjur terlukaㅡ" Baekhyun menyentuh lembut wajah Kris, selama mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih hal itulah yang paling Baekhyun sukai. "Kehidupan barumu akan segera dimulai, jalani semuanya dengan indah, tanpa ada sesuatu yang membebani hatimu. Kita selesaikan semuanya sekarang, hari ini."

Kris menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang masih setia menelusuri wajahnya, mencium tangan itu berulang kali sembari mengucapkan kata maaf juga kalimat cinta yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini, ia menangis. Baekhyun juga terisak disana, tak menyangka hubungannya dengan Kris harus berakhir seperti ini padahal dulu ia begitu yakin jika Kris adalah seseorang yang sengaja Tuhan kirimkan untuk menemani sisa hidupnya.

Kris terkejut saat mengetahui Baekhyun sengaja melingkarkan tangannya yang lain dileher Kris, _namja_ mungil itu sedikit berjinjit, mendekat ketelinga Kris. "Untuk yang terakhir.." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun menekan tengkuk Kris lebih mendekat kearahnya danㅡ

Chu~

Sangat lembut.

Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati. Namun mereka tahu meskipun ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut tetap saja hal itu menyakitkan karena ini yang terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tunangan Baekhyun _ge_?" Tanya Tao yang memandangi Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah.

"Hm.." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya, ia gemas karena sedari tadi Baekhyun tak juga menjawab ataupun membalas pesan yang ia kirim, ia juga risih karena _namja_ bermata panda itu terus saja memandanginya.

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau tenang saja!" Ucap Tao yang mengerti hal apa yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat gelisah.

"Mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Baekhyun dan Kris." Jawabnya yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Apa Baekhyun sengaja datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan Kris?

Tao bangun dari posisinya berbaring membuat Chanyeol ngeri melihat _namja_ bermata panda itu yang kelihatannya agak sedikit kesusahan saat bangun. "Butuh bantuan?" Tawarnya.

Tao tersenyum menanggapinya. "_Gwenchana_, aku sudah biasa seperti ini." Jawabnya.

"Ah, Tao_-ssi_ kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Tao mulai berjalan meninggalkan ranjangnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Tao atau Zitao juga tak apa. Baekhyun _ge _itu sahabatku dan itu artinya kau akan menjadi temanku karena kau tunangannyaㅡah, maaf. Aku harus pergi ketoilet sebentar." Ijinnya.

"_Ne_." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Apa Baekhyun akan kembali pada Kris? Tapi apa mereka tega untuk melakukan hal itu sedang Kris tahu keadaan Tao seperti itu juga Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tak akan tega menyakiti Tao dengan meneruskan hubungannya dengan Kris, bukankah Baekhyun sudah menganggap Tao seperti_ dongsaeng_-nya sendiri?

Ceklek

Semua pikiran Chanyeol buyar ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Kris dan Baekhyun muncul dari sana.

"Ah, Chanyeol _mianhae_ karena aku malah meninggalkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun tak enak ketika melihat Chanyeol disana dengan wajah yang nampaknya sudah lelah menunggu.

"_Gwenchana_.." Jawab Chanyeol yang cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk membawanya duduk bersama di sofa, ia tak suka melihat Baekhyun berdiri berdekatan dengan Kris dan sepertinya Kris juga menyadari hal itu.

"Dimana Tao?" Tanya Kris mulai khawatir saat tak menemukan tunangannya itu diranjang.

Krieettt..

Belum sempat Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris pintu toilet sudah terbuka dan Tao muncul dari sana, Kris segera berlari kearah Tao memapahnya kembali menuju ranjang.

"Mengapa kau tak meminta bantuan suster saja untuk mengantarmu? Bagaimana kalau tadi kau terjatuh ditoilet?" Omel Kris yang membuat Tao terkekeh karena merasa semakin hari Kris semakin cerewet saja.

"Kau berlebihan _ge_, kau lihat aku baik-baik saja!" Jawabnya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir." Ucap Kris yang reflek mencium pelipis Tao, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

Baekhyun disana cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat adegan tersebut, meskipun ia sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris namun tetap saja ada rasa cemburu ketika harus diperlihatkan hal seperti itu. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu segera mengerti apa yang membuat Baekhyun berubah ekspresinya, ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan sedikit mengeratkannya membuat namja mungil itu mendongak dan memandanginya.

"Chanㅡ"

Ceklek

Pintu kamar rawat Tao lagi-lagi terbuka dan seorang _namja_ yang mengenakan jas dokter muncul dari sana membuat ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena ia segera menoleh kearah pintu.

"Kris, kau tak lupa bukan jika malam ini Tao memiliki jadwal tranfusi? Kau sudah mengㅡah, Baekhyun! Ternyata kau ada disini." Ucap _namja _itu, Kim Junmyeon. Ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun berada disana bersama seseorang yang masih asing untuknya. Kemarin Kris sudah menceritakan semuanya dan Junmyeon pikir akan susah untuk menemui Baekhyun setelah masalah ini terungkap namun nyatanya hal itu tak terjadi.

"_Mian_, _hyung_. Sepertinya aku tak akan masuk persyaratan lagi karena aku baru saja sembuh dari sakit tapi kau tenang saja, aku akan meminta Jongdae untuk datang kemari." Jelas Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud ucapan Junmyeon.

"Ah, _ne_. Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Junmyeon. Sedari tadi ia mencuri lihat kearah Chanyeol, ia merasa asing. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu segera angkat bicara.

"_Hyung_, perkenalkan! Dia tunanganku Park ChanyeolㅡChanyeol, dia Junmyeon _hyung_. Salah satu dokter dirumah sakit ini dan juga temanku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kim Junmyeon." Junmyeon hyung mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh Chanyeol. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"_Ne_, Park Chanyeol imnida."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah! Aku kelaparan" Guman Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit karena Baekhyun harus menunggui Jongdae sampai proses donornya selesai.

"Kau mau ku masakkan sesuatu?" Tawar Baekhyun yang mendengar gumanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengar tawaran itu, masih segar di ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi pagi dan ia tak mau mengulanginya.

"Kita pesan makananan diluar saja, _ne_? Aku tahu kau pasti lelah bukan?" Chanyeol buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memesan makanan sebelum Baekhyun protes.

"_Arraseo_, aku mandi saja kalau begiㅡ"

Ting tong..

"Ada tamu?" Seru Baekhyun. "ㅡhah, siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" Lanjutnya mengomel.

"Biar kubuka pintunya!" Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dibelakang karena penasaran.

Ceklek.

Seorang wanita yang wajahnya tak asing tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen, ia tersenyum melihat Chanyeol disana.

"_Eomma_?!" Pekik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang tadi mengikuti Chanyeol dibelakang merasa terkejut ketika melihat Kim Taeyeon ㅡ_eomma_ Chanyeolㅡ seseorang yang ternyata berada didepan pintu apartemen.

"Apa kau hanya akan membiarkanku terus berdiri disini, sayang?" Tanya Taeyeon namun Chanyeol hanya memandangnya malas, ia tahu _eomma_-nya datang kemari karena ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan, seperti kejadian kemarin.

"Masuklah, _omonim_." Baekhyun mempersilahkan, merasa tak enak karena Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Taeyeon.

Taeyeon sempat memandang Baekhyun tak suka sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam.

"Apa _omonim_ ingin minum sesuatu?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"_Ne_, buatkan aku teh madu! Kau bisa?" Tanya Taeyeon.

Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas kemudian beranjak kedapur. Disana Chanyeol duduk disamping _eomma_-nya, ia terlihat malas.

"Kau tidak merindukan _eomma_?" Tanya Taeyeon yang merentangkan tangannya seperti ingin memeluk Chanyeol disana.

"Apa yang _eomma_ lakukan disini?ㅡbagaimana _eomma_ bisa tahu alamat apartemenku?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung tanpa basa basi.

"Itu tidak penting, sayang. Ada yang ingin _eomma _tanyakan padamuㅡbagaimana hubunganmu dengan Do Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol terkejut ketika _eomma_-nya menyebut nama Kyungsoo namun ia cepat menyembunyikannya tapi tetap saja perasaannya mulai tak enak. "Kami sudah putus."

"Putus? Apa Jungsu yang memaksamu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian?" Tanya Taeyeon penasaran.

"_Aniyo_, kami putus bukan karena_ appa_ tapi memang ada masalah yang membuatku tak lagi ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini."

Taeyeon mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi kau masih mencintainya?"

"_Ne_, tapi aku tak pernah berpikir untuk kembali padaㅡ" Chanyeol segera menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Baekhyun datang dengan membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada sebuah cangkir berisi teh madu pesanan _eomma_-nya.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Taeyeon.

"_Ne_, _omonim_."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?ㅡapa kau bahagia tinggal dengan Chanyeol disini?"

"Akuㅡ"

"Apa kau dan Jungsu sudah merasa menang dariku?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Apa maksud _omonim_?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"_Eomma_, sudah hentikan!" Bentak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun disana. "Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua?" Pintanya.

"_Ne_." Baekhyun segera menurut untuk pergi dari sana meskipun ia terus saja bertanya-tanya apa maksud Taeyeon barusan.

"Aku sudah tak ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, kami memutuskan untuk berpisah lagipula ia sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Kim Jongin."

Taeyeon berdecak sebal, ia terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan hal itu jelas membuat Chanyeol tak mengerti. "_Eomma_ akan berada di Korea untuk 2 minggu kedepan,_ eomma_ sangat merindukanmu. Kuharap kita memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu setelah ini." Taeyeon beranjak dari duduknya.

"_Eomma_, pergi." Pamitnya, ia mencium kening Chanyeol sebelum pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf kalo ini cerita semakin berbelit dan gak jelas tapi inilah yang terlintas diotak saya, makasih banyak buat yang udah setia review ini ff. Saya usaha buat update cepat kalo gak ada halangan -,-**

**Oke pokoknya makasih banyak buat yang udah review, baca review kalian membuat saya semakin semangat buat lanjutin ini ff dan maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu..**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thank's to :**

**|ByunBina|laxyovrds|Baekhyunniee|bellasung21|fufuXOXO|exoel|Jung Eunhee|lativa akatsuki|yesbyunbaekhee12|reiasia95|exindira|bakyeoljung|fidalicious|park hyun in|septhaca|ChanBaekLuv|Guest|bbaek|CussonsBaekBy|ia|ryeonacha|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih banyak buat reviewnya :)****  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, Kaisoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Kris perlahan kursi roda Tao ketika memasuki apartemennya, setelah perdebatan panjang pada akhirnya ia luluh dan menuruti kemauan tunangannya itu. Sejak diperjalanan tadi Tao terus saja memperlihatkan senyumannya, ia merasa sangat bahagia karena dapat keluar dari rumah sakit, Tao sudah sangat bosan berada disana yang membuat kebebasannya menjadi terbatas. Ia hanya dapat memandang kehidupan orang-orang dari balik jendela kamar rawatnya yang berada dilantai 4, meskipun tempat itu telah Kris ubah sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai kamar pribadi miliknya namun tetap saja Tao tak suka dan merasa terkurung. Ia ingin bebas layaknya semua orang, pergi jalan-jalan, bermain, pergi kuliah seperti Baekhyun, Luhan dan Jongdae juga semua yang biasa dilakukan orang pada umumnya. Kegiatan yang menurut banyak orang dianggap biasa dan mungkin sebagian ada yang menganggapnya membosankan namun tidak bagi Tao, selama ini ia selalu ingin melakukan semua itu namun keadaannya yang tak memungkinkan menghalangi niatnya.

**_Ceklek.._**

Kris membuka kamar yang sudah jauh-jauh hari sengaja ia dekorasi khusus untuk Tao. Kamar ini keliatannya sangat nyaman dan Tao dapat menjamin ia akan betah berada didalam sini seharian, meskipun sebenarnya ia tipe seseorang yang tak terlalu suka berlama-lama didalam sebuah ruangan sendirian namun baginya untuk kamar ini ada pengecualian.

"_Gege_, kenapa itu tak kau simpan?" Tunjuknya pada sepasang _tuxedo_ yang tergeletak diatas ranjangnya.

Ah, Kris lupa jika ia belum menyimpan _tuxedo_ tersebut sejak Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya. Biarlah.. Kris membiarkan semua perasaannya mengalir begitu saja. Kris ingin Tao tahu jika ia benar-benar mencintainya dan begitu serius ingin menikah dengannya, bukan dengan Baekhyun meskipun jauh didalam hatinya ia sangat mencintai _namja_ mungil itu, memohon agar Baekhyun tetap terus bertahan disisinya, ia begitu egois. Namun semua itu sudah berakhir 2 hari yang lalu. Ia sudah memutuskan semuanya dengan Baekhyun dan tak akan ada kesempatan lagi meminta_ namja_ mungil itu untuk kembali. Sahabat. Ya, Baekhyun menyebutnya sahabat.

Kris berjalan pelan menuju ranjang disana, mengambil _tuxedo_ miliknya kemudian memperlihatkan pada Tao yang berada diambang pintu. "Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana wajahku nanti ketika mengenakan ini?"

Tao tersenyum. "Tentunya kau akan sangat tampan, _gege_.. Dan kau pasti akan merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling bahagia didunia ini ketika hari itu benar-benar tiba."

Benar! Yang Tao katakan sangat benar, Kris akan menjadi seseorang yang paling bahagia didunia namun entah apa yang membuat hatinya ragu untuk dapat segera meraih kebahagiaan tersebut. "Kebahagiaanku akan jauh lebih sempurna dengan adanya dirimu. _Jebal_, jangan berubah pikiran lagi untuk membatalkan rencana indah ini. Menikahlah denganku, Zitao." Ucap Kris memohon.

"_Gege_.." Lirih Tao. Awalnya semua terasa baik namun ucapan Kris barusan membuatnya hampir ingin menangis.

Tao juga menginginkannya. Menikah dengan Kris dan menjalin sebuah rumah tangga harmonis yang selalu ia mimpikan selama ini. Tao tak mengerti apa yang membuat hatinya terasa begitu sesak, perasaannya tak menentu.

"Hiks.." Tangis itu pecah, ia merasa tak mengerti apa yang membuat hatinya masih merasa ragu padahal semua orang telah meyakinkannya dan mendukung ia sepenuhnya, termasuk Baekhyun.

"_Mianhae, gege_. Hiks.. A-akuㅡaarghh.." Tao mencengkram erat dadanya yang mendadak terasa begitu nyeri membuat Kris gelagapan untuk segera menghampirinya.

"Dimana yang terasa sakit, eum?" Tanyanya yang terlihat begitu khawatir meski hanya suara lirih saja yang terdengar.

Tao semakin mencengkram bagian dadanya yang terasa menyiksa. "Seㅡsak.. hiks.."

"Kita kembali kerumah sakit saja, _ne_?! Bukankah dokter sudah memperingatkan padamu jika kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum sembuh." Kris panik, menompang tubuh Tao yang hampir ambruk.

Tao tersenyum getir. "Me-memangnya aku bisa sembuh?"

Jelas terdengar nada putus asa pada kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Mustahil.

Tao tahu benar apa penyakit yang tengah bersarang didalam tubuhnya. Penyakit tersebut tak akan pernah dapat sembuh, selama ini Tao tetap bertahan hidup karena kantung-kantung darah yang rutin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya 2 atau 3 minggu sekali. Ia merasa amat tersiksa dengan rutinitas yang mesti ia jalani tersebut namun ia tak dapat banyak bertingkah selama masih memiliki keinginan untuk hidup bersama Kris lebih lama lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli kau akan mengidapnya seumur hidupmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu tanpa terkecuali." Kris mengecup kening Tao dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis. Kris sungguh tak ingin kehilangan Tao, perasaan cintanya pada _namja_ bermata panda itu teramat dalam. Kris ingin Tao sembuh, ia tak sanggup melihat derita yang Tao alami karena penyakit tersebut.

Kris membopong tubuh ringkih Tao menuju atas ranjang dan membaringkannya disana dengan hati-hati. "Bertahanlah.. Aku akan menghubungi dokter."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pulang pukul berapa nanti?"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol, ia berbalik. "Empat." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantorㅡ_gwenchana_, aku bisa pulang dengan Luhan _hyung_."

Baekhyun cepat menyadari raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah, membuatnya menjadi merasa tak enak. "Umm.. Jika pukul 4 semua pekerjaanmu sudah selesai kau dapat datang kemari untuk menjemputku."

"_Arraseo_." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku turun sekarang, _ne_." Pamit Baekhyun.

"_Ne_, belajarlah yang rajin."

Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pesan Chanyeol. Ia segera masuk kearea kampus setelah mobil Chanyeol melaju pergi.

"Baekhyun_-ah_!" Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Jongdae berlari kearahnya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali ke kampus juga, _jeongmal bogoshipo_.. Selamat datang kembali." Sambut Jongdae heboh sembari memeluk Baekhyun.

"_Ya_! Jangan memelukku seperti itu atau Minseok _hyung_ akan cemburu!" Peringat Baekhyun.

Jongdae segera melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan menyeringai. "Atau Park Chanyeol yang akan cemburu?" Godanya.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongdae namun _namja_ penyuka bebek itu cepat menyusul dibelakang. "Aku dan Chanyeol hanya berteman, tolong jangan melebih-lebihkan sesuatu hal yang tak jelas kau ketahui, Kim Jongdae." Sungut Baekhyun.

"_Jinjja_? Hanya berteman? Kurasa semua orang diluar sana tahu jika kalian bertunangan. Dia bahkan rela mengantarmu berangkat kekampus pagi ini, kurasa dia mulai menyukaimu." Goda Jongdae lagi.

"Mengantarkanku kekampus bukan berarti dia menyukaiku dan yang harus kau tahu ini kali kedua ia melakukannya! Tutup mulutmu atau kau ingin teman-teman Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataanmu barusan akan mem_bully_-ku lagi, huh?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau tenang saja karena kurasa semua masalah ini sudah teredam setelah hilangnya dirimu dan Kyungsoo dari kampus ini beberapa saat yang lalu." Jelas Jongdae.

"Kyungsoo menghilang? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya tak paham.

Jongdae segera mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Baekhyun.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun waspada.

"Membisikimu, _pabo_!ㅡkau pikir aku hendak menciummu, begitu?"

Baekhyun disana hanya terkekeh pelan sembari mengangguk karena tebakan Jongdae persis sekali dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Cih! Aku tidak sudi melakukannya karena aku sama sekali tak bernafsu melihatmu!"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah sengit mendengar ucapan Jongdae. "Jadi begini caramu menyambut kedatanganku kembali kekampus ini?"

"Lalu semestinya aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Jongdae polos.

"Traktir aku makanㅡatau setidaknya bersikaplah baik padaku walaupun hanya sebentar saja."

"Hanya di mimpimu saja!"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Jongdae.

"Aish, perdebatan ini sungguh tak penting, Baek! Kau ingin mendengar berita Kyungsoo, bukan?" Tanya Jongdae mulai sebal.

"Sebenarnya tidak." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Tapi kau harus, Baekhyun_-ah_!" Lanjut Jongdae. Ia mulai mendekat dengan paksa dan membisikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun yang membuat mata sipit _namja_ mungil itu melebar sempurna setelah beberapa saat.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih, Jongdae segera mengangguk cepat.

"Itu sebabnya kau harus bisa menghindarinya, jangan sampai dia melihatmu dikampus ini." Peringat Jongdae.

"Hal itu tidak mungkin bisa kulakukan! Itu membuatmu merasa tak bebas, kau tahu?"

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja, jika kau masih ingin hidup dengan damai dikampus ini lebih baik kau turuti perkataanku." Jongdae menepuk bahu Baekhyun sekilas kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tadi bilang ingin disambut, aku akan mentraktirmu jus strawberry. Ayo pergi kekantin!" Ajaknya.

"Aku sedang malas, bawakan saja jusnya kemari kalau bisa jangan lama-lama, _ne_!" Pinta Baekhyun.

"_Ne_. Tunggulah sebentar disini dan jangan kemana-mana, _arrachi_?" Ucap Jongdae dan hal itu sempat membuat Baekhyun heran mengapa _namja_ penyuka bebek itu begitu menuruti perkataannya tanpa banyak protes kali ini.

"_Ne_." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Baekhyun melihat Jongdae yang sudah berjalan menjauh, ia memilih duduk disebuah bangku panjang ketika tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu melihat Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun tetap tenang karena ia pikir tak mungkin Kyungsoo akan melakukan hal buruk padanya mengingat ini masih berada di area kampus, ia bodoh jika sampai nekat melakukan hal itu. Baekhyun tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya menjauh kebelakang area kampus yang Baekhyun ketahui tempat itu sepi.

"_YA_! Lepaskan tanganku, Kyungsoo!" Teriak Baekhyun berontak.

Kyungsoo menurutinya, ia menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu begitu saja membuat Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan pada punggungnya yang terbentur. Tubuhnya memang kecil namun kekuatan _namja_ bermata bulat itu tak dapat diragukan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal karena tiba-tiba diserang seperti itu.

Kyungsoo disana tersenyum sinis, tatapannya terasa lebih tajam dan menusuk. "Jauhi Chanyeol!" Ucapnya singkat.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu semua? Bukankah kau dan dia sudah tak ada hubungan lagi." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba bersikap tenang meskipun sebenarnya sedari tadi ia sudah gelisah mengingat bagaimana sikap nekat Kyungsoo selama ini membuat pikiran negatif kerap menghampiri otaknya.

"Jika tak ada kau yang merusak aku yakin sampai saat ini hubunganku dengan Chanyeol masih baik-baik saja!" Bentaknya.

"Apa? Aku merusak?" Baekhyun tersenyum remeh. "Lalu selama ini kau apa? Jangan melimpahkan kesalahanmu sendiri pada orang laㅡarrghh..."

Seperti orang kesetanan tangan Kyungsoo terulur mengunci leher Baekhyun disana. "Ku bunuh kau!"

"UhukㅡKyungㅡ"

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihat wajah menderita Baekhyun, tak peduli tangannya tergores kuku Baekhyun yang tengah berontak. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat dilehernya, membuat ia semakin tersiksa dan berpikir hidupnya akan berakhir disini namun harapannya muncul ketika melihat suilet seseorang _namja_ tengah berlari kearahnya.

"_Hyung_!" Pekik _namja_ itu ketika semakin terlihat mendekat.

"Jonghhㅡin."

Ya, itu Jongin. _Namja_ kulit tan itu sedari tadi berkeliling kampus untuk mencari Kyungsoo dan untungnya ia menemukannya tepat waktu.

"Ya Tuhan, lepaskan _hyung_! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Teriak Jongin frustasi yang bahkan dirinya yang lebih besar itu kualahan melerai Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menulikan pendengarannya, ia malah semakin kuat mencekik leher Baekhyun hingga _namja_ mungil itu merasa dirinya benar-benar akan mati sekarang.

"Jonghhㅡuhukㅡ" Baekhyun mencoba bersuara berharap Jongin bertindak cepat.

"_YA_! TOLOOONGG.. TOLONGG.." Teriak Jongin pada akhirnya, ia menyerah.

Setelah beberapa kali Jongin berteriak beberapa orang mahasiswa akhirnya datang dan cepat membantu Jongin untuk menarik mundur Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo berhasil terlepas setelah tiga mahasiswa disana membantu Jongin melepaskannya, Kyungsoo marah dan berontak membuat orang-orang disana kualahan, pada akhirnya mereka menyarankan Jongin untuk membawa Kyungsoo pergi saja dari sana. Kyungsoo masih berontak saat Jongin menyeretnya melewati Jongdae yang baru saja datang setelah mendengar keributan yang membuatnya penasaran, ia menatap kepergian Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingung.

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae menjatuhkan jus strawberry ditangannya tanpa sadar. "ㅡYa Tuhan, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya panik, ia tak menyangka jika sahabatnya itu terlibat dalam keributan yang terjadi. Ia berjongkok disamping Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk.

"Kyungsoo hampir membunuhnya." Jelas seorang mahasiswa disana. Baekhyun jelas tak bisa menjawab karena nafasnya yang tersenggal dan ia berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Apa?" Wajah Jongdae terlihat semakin khawatir. "Baek, _gwenchana_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. "A-akuㅡbaik-baik saja, Jongdae_-ya_." Ucapnya terengah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_BRAAKK~_**

Beberapa pasang mata yang masih berada dikelas Baekhyun tertuju pada pintu yang baru saja dibuka kasar oleh seseorang.

"Baekhyun_-ah_!"

Setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang penghuni kelas tersebut mulai kembali pada kegiatan memasukkan buku mereka kedalam tas, berusaha acuh. Ya, Luhan disana, ia berjalan cepat menuju meja Baekhyun. Untung saja ia sunior dikampus ini, jika tidak maka dapat dipastikan ia akan mendapat banyak umpatan karena telah masuk kekelas lain secara tak sopan.

"_Hyung_?ㅡmengapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran, sekilas menatap Luhan namun setelahnya ia kembali memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Luhan terkejut ketika mendengar cerita beberapa temannya tentang kejadian tadi pagi, ia pikir sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Seharian ini ia sangat sibuk dan baru dapat menemui Baekhyun saat kegiatan kampus berakhir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah cemas yang jelas ketara.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat wajah cemas Luhan disana. "Kau terlihat kacau sekali, _hyung_. Apa kau berlari dari lantai dasar menuju lantai 4 ini? Tarik nafas dan hembuskanㅡya, begitu." Ucap Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan menuruti ucapannya.

"Aku serius, _pabo_!" Umpatnya kesal yang mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi dekat Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat?" Ucap Baekhyun yang berdiri dari kursinya. "_Kajja_, kita pulang sebelum hari semakin sore."

Mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor, nampaknya Baekhyun menghindari topik tentang Kyungsoo karena ketika Luhan menanyakan tentang kejadian tadi pagi Baekhyun buru-buru menggantinya dengan topik yang lain.

Kedua mata kecil Baekhyun melebar sempurna ketika melihat 2 orang yang saling bicara disisi gerbang kampus. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya bersembunyi disemak terdekat, mengabaikan reaksi terkejut Luhan.

"_Ya_! Ada apa? Mengapa kita bersembunyi?" Tanya Luhan protes namun pada akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang _namja_ mungil itu. Betapa kagetnya Luhan ketika mengetahui itu Kyungsoo yang menjadi objek Baekhyun.

"Si pendek ituㅡ" Luhan geram melihat Kyungsoo disana, ia ingin membalas semua perbuatan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun tadi pagi. Luhan berdiri dan siap melangkah namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menahan tangannya.

"_Hajima_!" Peringatnya.

"T-tapi, Baekㅡ"

"_Hyung, jebal_.." Potongnya yang kemudian kembali fokus menatap Kyungsoo disana. "Diam dan cukup amati saja!"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Jadi kau menuruti perkataan Jongdae untuk berusaha menjauhi Kyungsoo selama berada dikampus, begitu?"

"Tidak juga." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Lalu? ㅡah, atau kau tengah mematai-matainya, tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan tak yakin.

"Lebih tepatnya wanita yang bersama dengan Kyungsoo." Jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan semakin tak paham pasalnya ia merasa asing dengan wanita itu.

"Siapa wanita itu, Baek?" Tanyanya lagi, penasaran.

Kali ini Baekhyun tak segera menjawab, ia semakin menajamkan pengelihatannya dan berharap dapat sedikit mendengar pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan wanita itu namun sepertinya mustahil mengingat jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh saat ini. Baekhyun hanya dapat melihat wanita itu membawa Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, awalnya ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo nampak ragu dan enggan namun setelah mendengar wanita itu mengucapkan beberapa kalimat Kyungsoo terlihat mengangguk dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil tanpa ragu. Mobil itu terlihat mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan area kampus dan Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama Luhan setelahnya. Baekhyun menepuk bajunya yang menjadi sedikit kotor karena acara bersembunyi tadi ketika mata sipitnya tak sengaja beradu dengan mata rusa milik Luhan. Ya, ia tahu betul tatapan apa yang tengah Luhan tunjukan padanya saat ini, tentu saja tuntutan penjelasan.

"Bukannya aku berprasangka buruk tapi perasaanku mengatakan jika mereka tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka sembunyikan, yang ingin kutahu hanya siapa wanita itu? Mengapa kau penasaran sekali untuk mematai-matainya?" Tanya Luhan tak sabar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Dia _eomma_-nya Chanyeol, _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thank's to :**

**|Jung Eunhee|ryeonacha|melizwufan|followbaek|bellasung21|exoel|ChanbaekLuv|laxyovrds|lativa akatsuki|neli Amelia|exindira|Baekhyunniee|CussonsBaekBy|Re Tao|HChY|septhaca|reiasia95|aya|indahrahman|park hyun in|wdynt27|Guest|exobow|vitaelf|**

**.**

**.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, Kaisoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Preview Story :**

_"Siapa wanita itu, Baek?" Tanyanya lagi, penasaran._

_Kali ini Baekhyun tak segera menjawab, ia semakin menajamkan pengelihatannya dan berharap dapat sedikit mendengar pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan wanita itu namun sepertinya mustahil mengingat jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh saat ini. Baekhyun hanya dapat melihat wanita itu membawa Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, awalnya ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo nampak ragu dan enggan namun setelah mendengar wanita itu mengucapkan beberapa kalimat Kyungsoo terlihat mengangguk dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil tanpa ragu. Mobil itu terlihat mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan area kampus dan Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama Luhan setelahnya. Baekhyun menepuk bajunya yang menjadi sedikit kotor karena acara bersembunyi tadi ketika mata sipitnya tak sengaja beradu dengan mata rusa milik Luhan. Ya, ia tahu betul tatapan apa yang tengah Luhan tunjukan padanya saat ini, tentu saja tuntutan penjelasan._

_"Bukannya aku berprasangka buruk tapi perasaanku mengatakan jika mereka tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu." Jelas Baekhyun._

_"Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka sembunyikan, yang ingin kutahu hanya siapa wanita itu? Mengapa kau penasaran sekali untuk mematai-matainya?" Tanya Luhan tak sabar._

_Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Dia __eomma__-nya Chanyeol, __hyung__."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_MWO_?! Lalu mengapa ia malah menemui Kyungsoo bukannya menemuimu? Sudah jelas bukan jika Chanyeol bertunangan denganmu bukan dengan Kyungsoo,"

"Mana aku tahu?ㅡtapi sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku," dengus Baekhyun lesu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanya Luhan yang tak paham.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kemarin malam _omonim_ datang keapartemen, aku berusaha untuk menyambutnya sesopan mungkin dan ketika aku mengantarkan minuman untuknya, ia menanyakan suatu hal yang tak kumengerti, tepat saat itu Chanyeol menyuruhku masuk kedalam, karena penasaran aku mencoba mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari jauh, dan kau tahu itu tentang Kyungsoo." jelas Baekhyun.

"_Jinjja_? Tapi bukannya Chanyeol dan Kyungsooㅡ"

**_TIN TINN.._**

Keduanya reflek menutup mulut dan menoleh ketika sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh disana.

"Itu Chanyeol!" seru Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya. "Sana temui pangeranmu!" lanjutnya menggoda.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Jangan berkata sembarangan, _hyung_! Kami hanya berteman,"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "_Ne_, kau 'kan sering sekali mengatakan hal itu. Kau ini bagaimana? Seharusnya kau dapat bangkit dari keterpurukanmu setelah mengakhiri semuanya dengan Kris."

Kris? Ya Tuhan, kenapa Luhan mengingatkannya lagi?

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak berbah murung membuat Luhan cepat membuka suara, meralat semuanya. "_Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu padanya,"

"_Ne, gwenchana_."

Luhan mendorong Baekhyun untuk berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol, _namja_ mungil itu masih saja menekuk wajahnya dan seharusnya Luhan ingat bahwa kemarin Baekhyun mati-matian menahan untuk tak menangis saat menceritakan hubungannya dengan Kris yang telah berakhir lewat telfon.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu, tolong jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir." bisik Luhan sembari menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun.

_Namja_ mungil itu mengangguk sekilas kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol tanpa menyapanya dan hal itu jelas membuat Luhan merasa tak enak.

"Kau tidak ikut sekalian, Lu?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Apㅡah, tidak!" Luhan segera sadar dari fokusnya tentang Baekhyun begitu mendengar suara berat Chanyeol. "Aku membawa mobil sendiri," lanjutnya.

Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun buru-buru mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil yang sengaja ia buka. "Sejak kapan kau membawa mobil dikampus, _hyung_?" tanyanya heran.

"O-oh, aku belum menceritakan padamu ya?ㅡitu hadiah dari orang tuaku minggu kemarin," jawab Luhan.

"Tapi kau tidak sedang berulang tahun, _hyung_." celetuk Baekhyun.

"Memangnya hanya orang yang sedang berulang tahun saja yang boleh menerima hadiah?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya cepat.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Dasar!ㅡsebenarnya ini hadiah dari kedua orang tuaku atas kemandirianku selama ini. Aku keren bukan?" ucap Luhan percaya diri.

"Woaah.. Kau memang _daebak, hyung_! Kau berhutang mengajakku jalan-jalan dengan mobil barumu juga mentraktirku makan," pinta Baekhyun.

"_Ne, arraseo_. Kita bisa pergi besok sepulang dari kampus," tanggap Luhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat percakapan Luhan dan Baekhyun, tadinya ia sempat khawatir dan berpikir jika Luhan dan Baekhyun tengah bertengkar mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang nampak ditekuk dan mengacuhkan setiap perkataan Luhan tapi ketika melihat keakraban mereka lagi Chanyeol segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk itu.

"Kami pulang duluan, _ne_." pamit Chanyeol.

"_Ne_, hati-hati dijalan. Jaga Baekhyun-ku dengan baik dan kau harus membawanya dengan selamat sampai tujuan, jika sampai lecet sedikit saja maka kau akan langsung berhadapan denganku," gurau Luhan.

"Kau bicara seperti itu seolah-olah aku adalah barang." gerutu Baekhyun sebal sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh disana. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan sekilas ketika mobil Chanyeol mulai melaju.

"Chanyeol,"

"Ya?"

"eumm.." Baekhyun sedikit ragu untuk memulai ucapannya. "Aku tadi melihat Taeyeon _omonim_ datang kekampus, ia menemuiㅡKyungsoo." sambungnya.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal, _eomma_nya itu benar-benar serius rupanya.

"Benarkah?ㅡmungkin saja kau salah lihat, Baekhyun_-ah_! Bukannya selama ini kau hanya dua kali saja bertemu dengan _eomma_," ucap Chanyeol yang tak ingin Baekhyun berpikir macam-macam tentang apa yang dilihatnya.

Chanyeol yakin pastinya ada sesuatu yang tengah _eomma_-nya rencanakan dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mungkin aku salah lihat, buktinya aku bisa langsung mengenali _omonim_ saat ia datang keapartemen kemarin malam."

Ya, apa yang Baekhyun katakan benar!

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar kemudian berucap lirih. "Aku akan menanyakannya pada _eomma_ nanti,"

"Sebaiknya hal itu tidak usah kau lakukan," saran Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikanㅡ"

"Tidak, Chanyeol!ㅡ" potong Baekhyun, tanpa sadar suaranya meninggi, reflek ia menggenggam lengan Chanyeol yang tengah memegang kemudi, setelahnya mereka sama-sama terlihat terkejut.

"...ma-maaf," Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya, ia menjadi gugup sekarang. "Maksudku mungkin saja mereka memang memiliki kepentingan jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu," sambungnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Baek, sebelumnya _eomma_ sama sekali tak mengenal Kyungsoo jadi bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki kepentingan?" Chanyeol mencoba tak menutupi kenyataan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tak seharusnya kita menerka hal yang belum diketahui kejelasannya seperti ini," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, menyetujui untuk tak membahasnya lagi karena sepertinya Baekhyun tak nyaman dengan hal tersebut namun dalam hati ia tetap berniat untuk menanyakan hal ini pada _eomma_nya nanti, mereka harus segera bertemu secepatnya sebelum semua semakin rumit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan Luhan berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lu?" tanyanya.

Ekspresi datar wajah Luhan berubah ketika ia menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. "Aku ingin menjenguk, Zitao." jawabnya.

"O-oh.. Masuklah!" ucap Kris yang sedikit menyingkir dari balik pintu memberi ruang untuk Luhan masuk kedalam. Baik Luhan maupun Kris masing-masing masih merasa canggung jika kembali mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka yang sempat memanas beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku baru saja dari rumah sakit dan hanya menemukan ruangan kosong disana. Aku bertanya pada dokter Junmyeon dan ia bilang jika Tao sudah pulang keapartemenmu," jelas Luhan yang mengikuti langkah Kris.

"_Mian_, aku tak sempat memberi kabar kepada siapapun tentang kepulangan Tao. Ini mendadak, begitu dokter mengijinkan aku langsung membawanya pulang," ucap Kris.

"Ah, ya.. Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana letak dapur apartemen ini?" tanya Luhan berhenti diruang tengah.

Kris menoleh heran. "Dapur?"

"_Ne_. Aku harus menghangatkan ini sebentar sebelum kau makan," Luhan sedikit mengangkat kantong plastik yang tengah ia bawa.

Melihat wajah bingung Kris, Luhan semakin tersenyum lebar, tak ada lagi tatapan dingin menusuk seperti dulu. "Junmyeon bilang sejak Tao memintamu untuk membatalkan acara pernikahan kalian kau jadi kepikiran dan jarang makan, sekarang aku percaya ucapan Junmyeon setelah melihat tubuh kurus jelekmu ituㅡ" Luhan menilik tubuh tinggi Kris dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau bahkan kini sudah mirip dengan tiang jemuran kering, astaga!" celetuknya.

Kris melotot tak percaya pada ucapan Luhan. "Ya! Berani sekali kau mengataiku seperti itu, rusa hutan!"

"Hahaa.. Jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda tiang listrik berjalan! _Kajja_, kita pergi kedapur dan memakan masakan lezatku ini," seru Luhan. Kris menyetujui dan mulai berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Luhan dibelakang.

"Kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Kris agak tak percaya.

"Tentu,"

"Ah, mengapa aku jadi tak yakin jika rasanya lezat." Kris mengekspresikan wajah berpikirnya dengan sedikit berlebihan.

"Jangan menghina masakanku!ㅡjika pada akhirnya kau ketagihan akan kukenakan biaya saat kau memintanya lagi suatu saat nanti,"

"Cih! Percaya diri sekali!" ejek Kris.

"Aku serius! Bahkan Baekhyun selalu memakannya sampai tak tersisa," ucapnya menyombongkan diri sembari menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan masakannya.

"Mungkin Baekhyun hanya ingin menghargaimu," tanggap Kris.

"Tidak! Itu semua tidak benar. Ia seperti itu karena aku yang memaksa dan mengancam akan marah jika ia tak menghabiskan semuanya," jelasnya yang kemudian tertawa. Sebuah tawa dari Kris juga terdengar diseberang meja makan setelah ia hampir tersedak air putihnya karena ucapan percaya diri Luhan.

Pada dasarnya mereka memang dekat dan sudah biasa dengan ejekan yang terlempar dari mulut masing-masing. Kris pikir hubungannya dengan Luhan tak akan pernah membaik selamanya, ia sudah memikirkan rencana meminta maaf pada Luhan namun diluar dugaan _namja_ bermata rusa itu justru yang memulai semuanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ini makananmu," Luhan menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sup didepan Kris setelah mengambil sebuah mangkuk berisi nasi juga. "Aku hanya dapat membuat sup rumput laut dengan baik namun tidak dengan makanan lainnya," akunya jujur.

Kris disana terlihat sudah mencicipi sup itu. "Ah, kau benar! Ini enak," ucapnya tak bohong, Luhan benar-benar baik ketika membuatnya, semuanya terasa pas.

"Kubilang juga apa!" sungutnya yang melihat Kris mulai memakan supnya dengan lahap. "Sebaiknya aku pergi kekamar Zitao karena jika terus berada disini mulutku tak akan bisa diam dan itu akan membuatmu tersedak karena harus menanggapinya,"

Kris mengangguk dan sedikit terkekeh mendengar hal itu. "Kamarnya ada dibelakang, kamar dengan pintu berwarna coklat. Sebaiknya kau membuka pintunya pelan-pelan karena mungkin ia tengah tertidur saat ini," peringatnya.

"_Ne_, aku mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesan pertama,

**ㅡ****Apa kau tahu Zitao sudah diperbolehkan pulang?****ㅡ**

Pesan kedua,

**ㅡ****Aku berada diapartemen Kris saat ini. Kau tak datang kemari juga untuk menjenguknya?****ㅡ**

Pesan ketiga,

**ㅡ****Sekalian saja sekarang jika kau merasa tak enak karena harus kemari sendirian, bagaimana?****ㅡ**

Pesan terakhir,

**ㅡhey, ****kau dimana sebenarnya? Mengapa tak membalas pesanku?****ㅡ**

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika membaca deretan pesan yang semuanya dari Luhan, itu baru saja dikirim 15 menit yang lalu, ia tadi tengah makan malam bersama Chanyeol dan meninggalkan ponselnya diruang tengah hingga tak mengetahui ada pesan masuk.

Krisㅡlagi? Tak bisakah ia menghindari _namja_ tinggi itu untuk sementara waktu? Tapi mengingat Tao ia segera tersadar bahwa hal itu tak mungkin dapat ia lakukan. Egois namanya jika ia berani mengorbankan Tao hanya karena Kris.

Baekhyun belum menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan mendekat sampai _namja_ tinggi itu duduk tepat disampingnya. Chanyeol menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat pada Baekhyun kemudian meraih _remote_ diatas meja untuk menyalakan televisi.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Baekhyun yang mulai mencicipi coklat hangat yang entah mengapa terasa begitu enak dilidahnya.

"Apa besok malam kau ada acara?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah mengganti _channel_ televisi, ia segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Mungkin tidakㅡada apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Tao?" ajak Baekhyun yang menawarkan hal itu pada Chanyeol.

_Namja_ tinggi itu tampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Boleh,"

"Tapi dia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit dan sekarang berada diapartemen Krisㅡ" sengaja Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Temani aku pergi kesana karena eummㅡaku hanya tak ingin berkunjung sendirian," lanjut Baekhyun, sedikit ragu pasalnya ia tahu bagaimana hubungan Kris dan Chanyeol yang tak saling menyukai selama ini.

"_Arraseo_," diluar dugaan Chanyeol malah menyetujui permintaannya. "Aku akan menemanimu besok." sambungnya.

"Tapi, kau dan Kris?ㅡah, tidak." Baekhyun cepat menghentikan ucapannya, takut jika Chanyeol akan berubah pikiran. "_Gomawo_," Ia tersenyum diakhir ucapannya.

"Baekhyun,"

"_Ne_?"

"Maaf jika aku lancang menanyakan ini, tapi apa kau berniat menghindarinya?" tebak Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ingin mengulur waktu untuk pura-pura bodoh dengan bertanya 'siapa' karena ia paham betul dengan maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Hmm, ya.. Tadinya memang begitu tapi setelah kupikir-pikir rasanya percuma," Ia kembali meneguk sedikit minumannya. "Tao masih sangat membutuhkanku dan aku tak mungkin melepas tanggung jawab begitu saja hanya demi menghindari Kris karena hubungan kami yang sudah tak sama seperti dulu,"

Baekhyun cepat mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik balasan untuk Luhan.

**ㅡ****Terima kasih untuk informasinya, hyung. Mungkin aku akan berkunjung besok malam bersama Chanyeol****ㅡ**

**_Sent_**

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan memergoki_ namja_ itu tengah tersenyum tipis padanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran. "Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahku?" sambungnya curiga.

"Tidak, Baek. Tidak ada yang anehㅡdan untuk masalah Kris," Chanyeol sengaja mengulurnya. "..kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat, aku tahu semua itu tak mudah karena aku juga sempat mengalaminya dulu saat bersama Kyungsoo. Jika aku menjadi kau belum tentu aku akan sanggup melakukan semua itu, kau tak hanya memikirkan masalah pribadimu namun juga mempertimbangkan masalah orang lain." lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas dan senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya. Chanyeol menatapnya, ia menyukai senyum Baekhyun yang membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum juga. Mereka tak berkata apapun setelah beberapa saat, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun menyadari wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya dan bodohnya Baekhyun tak tahu itu sejak kapan karena sibuk menatap detail wajah Chanyeol, getaran itu terasa ada namun ia tak mampu untuk mengartikan semuanya. Tinggal beberapa inci lagi ketika Baekhyun cepat menarik mundur wajahnya.

**_Sial!_**

Baekhyun berdehem pelan untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya, kemudian mencoba menengak coklat hangatnya dalam diam sedangkan Chanyeol jelas menunjukkan raut wajah kecewanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun POV**

**_Drrt drtt drrt.._**

Aku berdecak pelan ketika ponsel milikku yang terus saja bergetar, kedua mataku masih terasa sangat kantuk karena sepertinya aku baru saja jatuh tertidur saat benda persegi itu berhasil membuatku terbangun. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar kulihat jam dinding disana.

**_Pukul 02.14_**

"Ya Tuhan, siapa yang menelfon pagi buta begini?" gerutuku sebal namun tetap meraih ponsel diatas meja nakas itu.

**_Luhan call_**

Aku mengernyit heran, ada apa Luhan _hyung_ menelfon pagi buta begini? Hal seperti ini dulu memang sering ia lakukan sekedar untuk curhat ataupun iseng menganggu tidurku saat _namja_ bermata rusa itu tengah dilanda insomnia namun itu sudah lama tak lagi ia lakukan. Dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin menjadi segera kuangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_.."

"Baekhyun_-ah_.."

"_Ne_, ada apa, _hyung_? Mengapa menelfonku pagi buta begini?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Kau bisa datang kerumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Luhan _hyung_, mengapa aku merasa suara Luhan _hyung_ sedikit bergetar disini?

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" serbuku panik dan segera bangkit dari ranjang.

"Tidak, tapiㅡTao membutuhkanmu," aku berkali-kali lipat menjadi lebih panik lagi begitu nama Tao disebut, pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Tao?" desakku tak sabar.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menceritakannya, Baekhyun_-ah_. Segeralah datang kemari!" suara Luhan _hyung_ terdengar semakin bergetar diujung sana.

"_Arraseo, hyung_. Aku akan datang secepatnya," balasku.

**_Plip_**

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan _hyung_, segera kuputuskan sambungan telfon itu secara sepihak. Kusingkap dengan kasar selimut yang kukenakan, sedikit tergesa mengganti piyamaku dengan pakaian yang ku ambil secara acak dalam lemari. Aku segera keluar dari kamar dengan terburu, mengambil sepatu dirak penyimpanan dan mulai mengenakannya kilat. Aku bahkan lupa untuk berpamitan pada Chanyeol yang masih terlelap dikamar sebelah, kupikir itu tak masalah karena aku dapat menghubunginya lewat ponsel nanti.

**Baekhyun POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun! Ya Tuhan, akhirnya.." desah Luhan lega ketika melihat Baekhyun tengah berlari mendekat kearahnya.

Nafasnya terengah, penampilannya kacau namun tak membuatnya urung membuka suara. "_Hyung_, bagaimana keadaan Zitao?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Dokter belum keluar sejak tadi. Kau sudah ditunggu Junmyeon diruangan dokter Kwon,"

Dalam keadaan seperti itu Baekhyun sempat melihat sosok Kris yang duduk terdiam didepan ruang dimana Tao ditangani, pandangan _namja_ itu kosong seperti ada beban berat yang tengah ia pendam, ia bahkan tak menyapa Baekhyun yang baru saja datang, menoleh saja tidak!

"_Arraseo_, aku kesana sekarang," Baekhyun segera berlari menuju ruangan yang Luhan maksud, ia sudah hafal karena sering kali bolak balik ketempat ini.

Tao membutuhkan darah secepatnya. Ya, memangnya hal apa lagi yang dapat membawa Baekhyun datang kemari dipagi buta jika tak ada urusan genting seperti ini, Baekhyun sendiri juga benar-benar mengerti dan berusaha untuk menolong Tao semampu yang ia bisa.

Baekhyun menjalani pemeriksaan singkat dan ia sangat bersyukur dapat lolos dari semua tes hingga tak perlu menunggu Jongdae datang yang tentunya itu akan memakan waktu lebih lama lagi. Tidak! Tao tak dapat menunggu. Setelah urat nadi yang dituju benar-benar siap jarum mulai ditusukkan kelipatan lengan sebelah kiri Baekhyun, _namja_ mungil itu sedikit meringis kesakitan tapi setelah agak lama lengan kirinya mulai tak merasakannya lagi. Darah perlahan mengalir keluar dari dalam tubuhnya melalui selang kecil yang terhubung dengan sebuah kantong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deru mesin mobil Chanyeol terdengar berhenti ketika ia memarkir mobilnya dihalaman parkir apartemen. Chanyeol keluar dari kursi kemudi kemudian berjalan memutar kesisi pintu mobil lainnya, ia membuka pintunya berpikir Baekhyun tengah bersiap keluar dari sana namun nampaknya hal itu tak akan terjadi setelah melihat _namja_ mungil itu malah membanting tubuhnya kebelakang, meskipun tempat parkir ini minim dengan penerangan namun Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah pucat Baekhyun. _Namja_ mungil itu mengernyit tak nyaman karena kepalanya terus saja berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

Tadi saat Chanyeol masih tertidur pulas ia dikejutkan oleh ponselnya yang berdering, Chanyeol menemukan nomor Luhan disana. Luhan meminta tolong padanya untuk bersedia datang kerumah sakit dan menjemput Baekhyun yang mana hal itu membuatnya mendadak terserang rasa panik, ia pikir sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada tunangannya itu namun setelah Luhan menjelaskan semuanya Chanyeol dapat segera mengerti dan meminta Baekhyun menunggunya sebentar hingga ia datang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sama sekali tak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol dengan menjemputnya kemari lagipula ia masih ingin menunggu sampai dokter keluar dan mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Tao tapi melihat wajahnya yang sudah mirip seperti mayat hidup itu membuat Luhan memaksanya untuk pulang bersama Chanyeol, Luhan berjanji akan langsung menghubunginya begitu mengetahui tentang keadaan Tao nanti. Sebelum Chanyeol membawanya pergi Baekhyun sempat mendengar ucapan lirih dari Kris yang melontarkan kata terima kasih karena Baekhyun masih mau membantunya meskipun itu semua jelas untuk Zitao.

"Tubuhku lemas sekali, Chanyeol." gumannya lirih masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku akan memapahmu sampai kekamar. Ayo, keluarlah." pinta Chanyeol sabar.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Rasanya aku akan langsung roboh begitu beranjak dari sini, aku tidak bisa berdiri lebih lama lagi." keluh Baekhyun lirih, keadaannya yang sudah payah itu membuatnya tak ingin lagi bersikap sok kuat.

Chanyeol mengangguk maklum, ia tahu benar bagaimana tadi Baekhyun berjalan merambat dibawah papahannya sepanjang lorong rumah sakit menuju tempat parkir.

"Naiklah kepunggungku dengan begitu kau tak perlu berjalan sampai kekamarmuㅡkali ini jangan menolak karena kau benar-benar membutuhkannya." ucap Chanyeol yang seolah tau apa yang tengah Baekhyun pikirkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan menuruti kemudian mulai keluar dari sana dengan bantuan Chanyeol. Dengan lambat ia mulai merangkak kepunggung Chanyeol yang tengah berjongkok disana, mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Pegangan yang erat agar kau tak terjatuh," peringat Chanyeol yang mulai berdiri dengan beban berat tubuh Baekhyun dipunggungnya.

"Aku mengerti," guman Baekhyun, ia dapat merasakan Chanyeol sudah berdiri sepenuhnya sekarang dan saat itu ia memposisikan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol sedemikian rupa agar tak terjatuh. Kepala Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja dipundak Chanyeol saat ia mulai berjalan setelah sempat mendorong pintu mobil dengan sebelah kakinya sampai tertutup sempurna.

"Baek," panggilnya begitu memasuki _lobby_ apartemen.

"Hm.."

"Kalau kau lelah tidur saja," ucap Chanyeol. Ini masih pukul 5 pagi dan masih tak banyak penghuni apartemen yang keluar, suasana disini cenderung sepi. Baekhyun tak menjawab namun hembusan nafas pelan dan teratur yang menerpa sisi leher Chanyeol membuat ia tahu jika _namja_ mungil itu sudah jatuh tertidur.

Chanyeol sedikit kebingungan ketika sampai didepan _lift_, ia tak dapat memencet tombolnya dengan keadaan tangan seperti ini, ia tak tega membangunkan Baekhyun karena _namja_ itu baru saja tertidur. "_Joesonghamnida_, nona.. Bisakah anda memencet tombol _lift_ ini untukku?" pinta Chanyol sopan pada seorang gadis muda yang kebetulan lewat.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera menuruti permintaan Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya menatap dua namja itu dengan heran namun tak berniat bertanya karena itu bukan urusannya. Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam begitu pintu lift terbuka dan gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama karena sepertinya ia juga akan menuju apartemennya.

"Kau ingin kelantai berapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Lantai sembilan." jawab Chanyeol sopan yang sesekali membenahi posisi Baekhyun dipunggungnya.

**_Ding!_**

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dilantai sembilan, Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk pada gadis itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum keluar. Ia berjalan amat pelan sepanjang koridor menuju apartemennyaㅡmenikmati hembusan lembut nafas Baekhyun sekaligus merenung, merasa ia memang terlalu rendah untuk mencintai Baekhyun, _namja_ mungil itu terlalu berharga untuk mencintainya, semua rasa ini ia rasa tak pantas. Semua pengorbanan yang tak seberapa ini pantas Baekhyun anggap sebagai hal biasa, tapi Chanyeol melakukan semua ini hanya karena cinta. Hatinya terasa lebih sakit lagi ketika ia membiarkan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai tak pernah mencintainya. Mungkin lebih baik jika semua rasa ini tak pernah terlahir untuknya, namun semuanya sudah terjadi dan Chanyeol berjanji akan terus memperjuangkannya.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika menyadari Baekhyun mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dipunggungnya dan tanpa sengaja hidung _namja_ mungil itu menyentuh lembut curuk leher Chanyeol, hal itu membuat Chanyeol merinding dan membeku ditempat, sentuhan lembut kulit Baekhyun pada kulitnya membuat ia kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu saat mereka bergelung dalam satu ranjang namun bayangan itu cepat ia buang jauh-jauh takala dirinya mengingat itu bukanlah kenangan yang manis melainkan menyakitkan namun itulah yang membuatnya tersentak sadar, hatikupun luluh melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat itu. Awalnya timbul rasa kasihan yang perlahan berubah sayang sampai ia menyadari jika ternyata selama ini semua itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bernama cinta.

Sisi buruknya, kenangan malam itu juga yang membuat Baekhyun sampai saat ini masih tak dapat menerima cinta Chanyeol. Itu hal wajar, bukan? Bagaimana Baekhyun masih dapat bermimpi tentang kasarnya perlakuan Chanyeol malam itu, bagaimana fisiknya tersiksa hingga ia merasa sekarat dan hampir mati namun dari semua hal itu hatinya 'lah yang paling merasa sakit melebihi apapun juga. Tak jarang Baekhyun akan tersentak bangun ditengah malam dengan nafas terengah dan peluh disekujur tubuhnya, ia takut ketika akan membuka pintu kamar dipagi hari dan suara umpatan kesal Chanyeol yang terdengar lagi seperti dulu meskipun kenyataannya hanya ada Chanyeol yang menyambutnya dengan hangat bahkan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Baekhyun hanya berharap semoga semua ini bukan hanya sekedar mimpi, ia menyukai Chanyeol yang seperti ini, menikmati semua perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan, dan ia berjanji akan mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol jika _namja_ tinggi itu tetap terus mempertahankan juga membuktikan perasaan itu untuknya. Ya, Chanyeol hanya butuh berjuang lebih lama juga lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkan semuanya.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintunya," suara lirih dibalik punggung Chanyeol terdengar. Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbangun, masih pada posisinya namun tangannya mulai terulur untuk memencet digit angka sana.

Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun kembali menjatuhkan tangannya. Getaran tubuh Chanyeol yang tengah melangkah pelan memasuki apartemen seolah menimang Baekhyun untuk kembali memasuki alam mimpinya. Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dipunggungnya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin_ namja_ mungil itu kembali terbangun dan ia melakukannya dengan baik karena sampai punggung Baekhyun bersentuhan sempurna dengan empuknya ranjang _namja_ mungil itu tetap terlelap. Chanyeol sempat melepas sepatu Baekhyun sebelum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mungil itu.

Ia memandang tubuh mungil itu dengan tatapan iba, bagaimana dulu ia bisa membencinya? Namun Chanyeol bersyukur karena tak harus membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menyadari perasaannya, kini ia hanya berharap Baekhyun dapat segera membuka pintu hati untuknya agar mereka dapat saling mencintai tanpa beban sebelum masuk dalam ikatan yang lebih serius yang pada akhirnya memang harus terjalin. Chanyeol tak pernah menginginkan keterpaksaan, ia bahkan sudah berjanji dalam hatinya rela menunggu berapapun lamanya sampai Baekhyun benar-benar meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat untuknya.

Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat sudah mulai memanjang dengan gerakan pelan, sedikit menunduk hingga akhirnya sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat dikening _namja_ mungil yang tengah terlelap itu.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. "Kau tak berangkat kekantor hari ini?" tanyanya heran melihat Chanyeol masih mengenakan baju santainya tengah duduk didepan televisi ruang tengah padahal jam sudah menunjuk hampir pukul 10 siang, seharusnya ia sudah berangkat sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

"Ohh, hai! Kau sudah bangun rupanya." _namja_ tinggi itu beranjak dari atas sofa menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. "Ayo kita sarapan." ajaknya.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah ketika Chanyeol mendorong pundaknya sampai menuju dapur, kemudian membawanya duduk manis dikursi meja makan sementara dirinya menuju _counter_ dapur.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" protes Baekhyun.

"Pertanyaan mana? Tentangku yang tak berangkat kekantor hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol yang terlihat tengah memanaskan kembali sup untuk sarapan mereka.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya menuju lemari es tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol. "_Ne_."

"Aku meminta cuti hari ini," jawabnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran. "Lagi?ㅡkupikir kau sudah sangat sering meminta cuti." Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan mangkuk berisi buah strawberry segar dari dalam lemari es, melahapnya satu buah berukuran sedang. "Beruntung itu perusahaan milik _appa-_mu sendiri." Ucapnya dengan mulut penuh yang membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Jangan memakan buah asam itu dipagi hari, Baek!ㅡmasukkan kembali kedalam kulkas, aku akan menggantinya dengan susu strawberry hangat."

"Ide bagus!" ucapnya yang tanpa keberatan memasukkan kembali mangkuk strawberrynya.

"Duduklah dengan tenang! Aku akan membawa supnya kemeja makan sekarang." Baekhyun segera menurut begitu melihat Chanyeol datang dengan sebuah panci berukuran sedang berisi sup panas dan menaruhnya diatas meja kemudian kembali untuk membuat susu strawberry.

"Jadi kau belum sarapan?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat sup itu masih penuh.

"Aku sengaja menunggumu bangun untuk sarapan bersama." jawab Chanyeol masih dalam posisi membelakanginya.

Baekhyun mulai mengaduk sup yang masih terlihat penuh itu, sup ikan tofu menu sarapan mereka pagi ini. "Lain kali tak usah menungguku, tak apa jika kau makan duluan. Untung saja aku bangun tak terlalu siang tadi, bagaimana jika seandainya aku terbangun sore hari, kau pasti akan kelaparan hanya karena menungguku," ia menuang supnya kedalam mangkuk yang lebih kecil, mengisi mangkuk milik Chanyeol juga.

Chanyeol kembali dengan segelas susu ditangannya. "Terpaksa aku akan membangunkanmu jika hal itu sampai terjadi, kau tak bisa melewatkan sarapan juga makan siangmu begitu saja." ia menaruh gelas itu disamping Baekhyun.

"_Gomawo,_" ucap Baekhyun untuk susu strawberrynya.

"Sekarang makan supnya sebelum dingin,"

"Tidak sebelum aku menghabiskan ini terlebih dahulu," Baekhyun mengangkat gelas susunya dan mulai meminum itu.

"Aku sering membuat susu itu untukmu tapi tidak pernah sekalipun meminumnyaㅡapa itu enak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah penasaran yang ketara sekali dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban disela acara minumnya.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan membuat satu gelas lagi untukku." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika membayangkan dirinya dapat menikmati suru strawberry hangat dipagi hari, sebenarnya sudah lama ia penasaran dengan rasanya apalagi setelah melihat bagaimana cara Baekhyun menikmati minuman itu hingga tetes terakhir.

Mata Baekhyun melebar sempurna ketika mendengar ide Chanyeol, segera ia menjauhkan gelas susu yang kini isinya tinggal seperempat bagian itu dari bibirnya. "_Andwae_! Kau tidak boleh meminum itu!"

"Eh? _Waeyo_?" heran Chanyeol.

"Tidak boleh! Susu strawberry ini akan meracunimu," ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak aku serius!ㅡkau membenci strawberry dari awal dan kau menghinanya dengan sangat kejam saat itu,"

Ah, sekarang Chanyeol ingat kesalahannya waktu itu! Itu jelas kenangan buruk.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Tapi aku menyukainya sekarang,"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya." Baekhyun berujar dengan nada mengejek. "Pokoknya kau tidak boleh meminumnya! Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi maka aku akan menabur racun sungguhan didalam gelasmu lagipula itu artinya persediaan susu strawberryku akan 2 kali lipat lebih cepat habis." gerutunya.

"Jangan menggerutu dengan mulut belepotan susu seperti itu." Kekeh Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun, ia mendekat dan segera mengusap lembut sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya membuat _namja_ mungil itu membeku ditempat. "Nah, _chagiya_ sekarang sudah bersih."

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar Chanyeol yang memanggilnyaㅡ_chagiya_?

Tidakkah ia salah dengar?

Sepertinya ia harus pergi kerumah sakit setelah ini untuk memeriksa keadaan telingannya sekalian menjenguk Tao disana. Dengan keras ia meyakinkan dirinya jika tadi ia hanya salah dengarㅡya, salah dengar!

Baekhyun terlihat kembali meminum sisa susu digelasnya dengan gugup, setelahnya buru-buru ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan sebelum Chanyeol melakukan hal itu lagi. Tidak! Bukannya Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol, ia benar-benar tak memiliki pemikiran seperti itu hanya saja ketika ia mencoba menerima kehadiran Chanyeol batinnya seolah berperang hebat menolak _namja_ itu. Nampaknya pengorbanan Chanyeol masih belum dapat menutupi luka yang ia terima selama ini.

"Baek," Baekhyun cepat mengangkat kepalanya ketika suara Chanyeol terdengar memanggilnya, Chanyeol sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sebut saja ia orang yang tak sabaran, karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu! Mereka memang jauh lebih dekat dan akrab sekarang tapi tetap saja baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol dapat merasakan ada sebuah dinding yang masih membatasi dan seolah semakin lama semakin menebal diantara mereka.

"Ketika kita bersama seperti ini aku merasa sebuah getaranㅡdisini," Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya. "..aku sangat menikmati kebersamaan kita, menyukai ketika kau tersenyum untukku, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu, kepribadianmu yang hangat dan lucu aku benar-benar sangat menyukai semuanyaㅡaku mencintaimu,"

Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas, entah mengapa ia menyukai setiap kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Baekhyun tak lagi terkejut ketika Chanyeol mengakui jika ia mencintai Baekhyun, ia tahu hal itu dan ia juga menyadari jika Chanyeol tidak sedang bermain-main saat ini, ia serius.

Rasa gugup Baekhyun perlahan menguap dan menghilang. "Kau tahu, Chanyeol?" mulainya.

"Ne?"

"Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku tak akan mengakuinya secepat itu mengingat bagaimana perbuatan burukku dulu pada seseorang yang kini perlahan mulai kucintai, akuㅡ"

"Aku tahu," potong Chanyeol, ia mendesah frustasi setelahnya, menyesal.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah frustasi Chanyeol. "Jangan menertawaiku," sergah Chanyeol kesal.

"_Arraseo_,"ㅡtapi ia tetap saja tertawa dan tawanya baru berhenti ketika ia menyuapkan sup kedalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol disana hanya mengaduk supnya dengan tidak bernafsu. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku mana tahu, mengapa kau bertanya padaku?" ucap Baekhyun, anak itu kelihatan lahap sekali memakan supnya berbeda dengan Chanyeol sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari hal itu. "Kemarilah, Chanyeol," undangnya.

Chanyeol menurut dan mendekat. "Sup buatanmu enak, _gomawo_,"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Baek, aku sedang tidak ingin becanda sekarang." ucapnya.

"Ah, Baiklah.. _Mianhae_,"

Baekhyun sedikit berpikir dari mana ia akan mulai berbicara. "Jadi, ada saat dimana aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau rasakan, sebuah getaranㅡdisini," ia menyentuh dadanya sama seperti dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi.

Chanyeol jelas tersentak mendengarnya, seperti memiliki harapan baru, ia tersenyum. "Tapi sayangnya aku tak mampu untuk mengartikannya dan juga aku meragu akan hal itu,"ㅡdan senyum Chanyeol lenyap.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol namun ia mencegahnya dengan menangkup wajah Baekhyun dikedua tangan besarnya. "Hey, Baek, tatap mataku." pintanya ketika Baekhyun mencoba menepis tangan itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, Chanyeol. Percuma saja karena aku tak akan dapat membacanya,"

Nampaknya _namja _tinggi itu tak ingin menyerah begitu saja, ia segera mendekatkan wajah Baekhyun ditangkupan tangannya, membawa semakin dekat pada wajahnya sendiri namun terhenti ketika Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol untuk menjaga jarak mereka yang kian mendekat, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak untuk saat ini, Chanyeol!" peringatnya yang kemudian mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menjauh.

"Jangan terlalu terbawa suasana. Makan supmu! Sup seenak ini sayang jika tidak dihabiskan," peringat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah sebal. "Ini sudah kedua kalinya," lirihnya.

"Hah? apanya?" tanya Baekhyun tak paham. Ia memasukkan potongan besar ikan kedalam mulutnya, mengunyah daging ikan yang terasa lembut itu saat melewati tenggorokannya membuat Baekhyun ingin tambah lagi setelah sup dalam mangkuknya ini habis.

"Kau menolak ciumanku,"

"Uhukㅡ"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat Baekhyun yang gelagapan meraih air minumnya. "Ugh, bodoh, kau selalu melakukan hal seperti ini padaku! Tidak bisakah kau menungguku sampai selesai menelan makananku?" protes Baekhyun.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" sungut Baekhyun tak puas.

"_Aniyo_.." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menunjukkan _aegyo_ gagalnya.

Baekhyun mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, tersenyum meremehkan. "Tidak pantas!" ejeknya. Ia mendorong kursi yang didudukinya sedikit kebelakang kemudian berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana? Makananmu belum kau habiskan," tanya Chanyeol.

"Ganti baju, kau tak lihat ini basah?" Baekhyun menunjuk bagian depan kaosnya yang sedikit basah terkena air yang ia minun saat tersedak tadi.

"Tidak, tunggulah sebentar," cegah Chanyeol. "Kali ini saja tanggapi ucapanku dengan serius. Jebal, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan,"

Baekhyun berhenti ditempat, masih dengan posisi berdiri namun enggan menatap Chanyeol. "Itu bukan hanya sekedar ucapan tapi juga pembuktian, Chanyeol. Ketika kau dapat menghapus semuanya maka saat itu pula pintu hatiku akan terbuka untukmu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan post ff gajelas ini. Adakah yang masih ingat sama nih ff? kalo gada saya maklum karena ini sudah lama sekali saya abaikan. Sebenarnya pengan banget panjangin chapter ini namun apa daya pikiran saya hanya mentok sampai disini saja. Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya gatau bisa cepet nyusul atau gak tapi mudah-mudahan bisa yaa karena saya juga pengennya ini cepet tamat :)**

**Big Thank's to :**

**|neli amelia|exindira|uchanbaek|Parkhmexo|mpiet. lee|Baekhyunniee|Jung Hyejin|Re. Tao|septhaca|Parkbaekyoda|ChanBaekLuv|laxyovrds|fitry. Sukma. 39|reiasia95|hyemi kim|HChY|kyungexo|indi1004|Guest(1)|ia|Guest(2)|Oh LuWind|EXO88|Kim Seonna|younlaycious88|yesbyunbaekhee12|**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hard to Say** 'I **Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast** :

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**Kim Jongdae**

**(Akan bertambah di ****setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, Kaisoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Type(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menggerutu pelan ketika waktu santainya terganggu oleh suara bel pintu depan, dengan malas ia beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah, televisi ia biarkan tetap menyala selagi ia menemui tamu disana.

_**Ceklek~**_

Belum sempat ia membuka suaranya untuk bertanya pada sang tamu, kedua mata kecilnya sudah melebar sempurna. _"A-appa!"_ gagapnya karena terlalu terkejut.

"Apa kau mencari Chanyeol?ㅡjika iya dia sudah berangkat setengah jam yang lalu,"

Siwon tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun, jelas sekali pemuda itu masih memiliki perasaan takut untuk bertemu dengannya, apalagi kali Siwon hanya datang sendiri. "Aku kemari ingin bertemu putraku. Boleh aku masuk ke dalam?" tanya Siwon tanpa menghilangkan senyum lembut di bibirnya.

"Eh?ㅡkalau begitu k-kau masuk saja," ucap Baekhyun, ia belum terbiasa berdua bersama Siwon. Kalaupun mereka bertemu pasti ada Chanyeol ataupun Jungsu aboji disana.

Baekhyun membuka pintu semakin lebar, memberi askes untuk Siwon masuk,

"Kenapa berdiri terus disana? Kemarilah," Siwon sedikit heran melihat Baekhyun hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah gelisah yang amat ketara.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas. "Tapi ㅡ"

"Kau masih meragukanku, nak?" potongnya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja-" Bahu Bekhyun jatuh, menatap kakinya yang beralas sandal rumah. "..ya,"

Siwon berdiri, menghampiri Baekhyun di ambang pintu. Ia memegang pundak putranya dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun perlahan menatap padanya. "Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu," ia memulai, menuntun Baekhyun menuju sofa, meskipun ragu pemuda itu tetap ikut melangkah.

"Sudah lama appa ingin meminta maaf padamu, memiliki kesempatan berbicara berdua. Aku sangat mengerti jika reaksimu akan seperti ini, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkan _appa,"_ lirih Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tanpa melakukan kontak dengan Siwon. "Aku sangat senang mendengar hal itu," Siwon menangkup wajah putranya membuat tubuh pemuda itu menegang seketika, memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukan kontak dengannya walau ia tahu sorot mata pemuda itu syarat akan perasaan takut.

"Waktu sangat cepat berlalu, tidak terasa kau sudah sedewasa ini, mendiang _eomma-mu_ pasti sangat bangga. Baekhyun kecil kami telah tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kuat," Siwon melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada wajah Baekhyun, nyatanya pemuda mungil itu tetap menatap lekat pada ayahnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tak pernah mendengar Siwon membawa mendiang _eomma-nya_ pada topik obrolan mereka, karena jujur saja Baekhyun merindukan hal itu. Mengenang saat-saat mereka masih bersama dulu itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Dulu kami selalu mengkhawatirkan bagaimana dirimu jika kami tak ada, kau sangat manja, kau ingat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan hal itu, masa lalunya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat dirinya yang selalu saja menempel kemanapun orang tuanya pergi. "Aku bahkan harus berpikir berkali-kali lipat ketika akan pergi keluar kota untuk pekerjaan yang artinya harus meninggalkanmu dirumah. Kau akan menangis dengan suara keras setelah menyadarinya,"

"Dan akan segera memaafkanmu setelah kau pulang dengan membawa mainan sebagai oleh-oleh," sambung Baekhyun tanpa sadar, beberapa saat kemudian suara tawa kecil dari dua orang itu terdengar.

Suasana canggung di antara mereka perlahan mulai melebur. Baekhyun senang Siwon masih mengingat hal itu, ia merindukan keluarga kecil mereka yang harmonis.

"Setiap malam kau selalu merengek meminta tidur bersama kami, sekarang kau mengerti bukan mengapa kau tak kunjung mendapatkan adik meskipun kau sangat menginginkannya?" Siwon terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun segera menyadarinya. Ah, dia merasa bodoh sekarang. Seharusnya ia tak menjadi penakut dulu, padahal Siwon sudah mendekorasi kamar miliknya semenarik mungkin tapi ia tetap saja tak ingin tidur sendirian. Andai saja dulu ia memberi sedikit ruang pada kedua tuanya mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sudah memiliki seorang adik.

"Aku menyesalinya sekarang," ucap Baekhyun lesu.

Tawa Siwon meledak, ia mengusuk kepala putranya dengan gemas. "Tidak ada yang perlu di sesali, bagi kami memilikimu rasanya sudah sangat membanggakan. Aku tak menyangka kau dapat bertahan sampai titik ini, kau sangat tegar menghadapi masalah yang kerap menimpahmu, aku tahu itu bukan hal mudah,"

"Aku juga tak percaya mampu bertahan sampai saat ini. Nampaknya Tuhan selalu memberiku kekuatan juga kesabaran berlebih untuk menghadapi semuanya, aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu," jelas Baekhyun.

Obrolan mereka masih berlanjut setelah itu membuat Baekhyun yakin ia sudah menemukan sosok Siwon sebenarnya, dia appa-nya bukan lagi lelaki mesum yang hampir memperkosanya malam itu. Ketika Baekhyun sudah merasa sangat nyaman ia mengajak Siwon keluar untuk makan siang bersama, bukan tempat yang jauh, hanya _cafe_ didekat apartemen.

"Aku pesan strawberry _belgian waffle_ dan _smoothies_ strawberry," pesan Baekhyun pada seorang gadis muda yang berprofesi sebagai pelayan _cafe._

"Anda, tuan?" tanya gadis itu ramah pada Siwon.

Siwon menatap buku menu sekilas. _"French toast_ dan _espresso,"_

"Baik, tunggu sebentar." gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Seleramu sejak dulu tak pernah berubah, kau sangat menyukai strawberry ketimbang coklat," ucap Siwon.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Karena mereka sangat menggiurkan,"

"Apa kau masih tidur dengan mengenakan piyama kelincimu?" Siwon tersenyum jahil.

"APA?-tentu saja tidak!" elak Baekhyun, suaranya berubah lirih di akhir kalimat, merasa tak enak karena beberapa pasang mata pengunjung _cafe_ menoleh padanya saat ia berteriak nyaring, sepertinya mereka merasa terganggu. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, sekarang aku adalah lelaki dewasa, oke?"

"Ya, itu benar." Siwon mengangguk. _"Uri_ Baekhyunnie sudah dewasa sekarang, bahkan sebentar lagi akan segera menjadi milik orang lain,"

Obrolan mereka berhenti sejenak ketika gadis pelayan itu kembali datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka. Baekhyun mengaduk _smoothies_ strawberrynya kemudian sedikit meminumnya. "Apa maksudnya aku akan menjadi milik orang lain?" tanya Baekhyun yang sesekali menyedot minumannya.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Jungsu dan aku telah membicarakan ini sebelumnya,"

"Membicarakan apa?"

"Pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol,"

Sedotan panjang ditangan Baekhyun terjatuh begitu saja, ia terbelalak tak percaya. "Ja-jangan bercanda,"

"Hey, nak, jangan tegang begitu." ucap Siwon melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang duduk diseberangnya. "Meskipun kau dan Chanyeol belum lama bertunangan tapi aku tahu banyak hal yang telah kalian lalui,"

Baekhyun hampir membuka mulutnya namun Siwon cepat menyela. "Chanyeol bercerita banyak hal padaku,"

Baekhyun semakin tak percaya. "Aku tidak tahu, dia memang baik tapi.. ya, ini sulit," ia mendesah berat.

"Kau hanya perlu menghapusnya, menggantinya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini dan membuka pintu hatimu, dengan begitu kau dapat merasakannya,"

"Tidak semudah yang kau katakan, aku sudah memikirkan hal seperti itu berulang kali tapi ya aku kembali terjatuh. Ini menyulitkan, dimana aku mencoba menerima seseorang namun seseorang tersebut adalah ketakutan terbesarku," jelas Baekhyun. Siwon diam, merasa tersindir oleh ucapan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan ditujukan untuknya, namun jauh dari semua itu ia sangat bersyukur karena perlahan Baekhyun mulai dapat menerimanya kembali.

"Jadi kapan rencana pernikahan itu dilaksanakan?" tanya Baekhyun membuat lamunan Siwon seketika buyar, Baekhyun bertanya hanya karena penasaran, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Jungsu sangat menghargai keputusanmu untuk menikah setelah lulus kuliah,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas mengingat ucapanya tempo hari. "Aku hanya asal menyebutnya waktu itu,"

"Jadi kau setuju jika ini di percepat?" tebak Siwon.

"Bu-bukan begitu," gagap Baekhyun namun dengan cepat ia segera menyadari sesuatu. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap Siwon curiga. "Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kalian rencanakan? Aku merasa benar-benar curiga sekarang!" tuntutnya.

"Nak, bukankah kau sudah cukup mengenal Chanyeol selama ini? Dia pemuda yang baik dan kau juga tahu akan hal itu,"

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya kebelakang, perasaannya mulai tak enak. Siwon bilang Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya namun Baekhyun rasa ada beberapa hal yang tertinggal disana. Hey, orang tua mana yang akan tetap bersikap tenang-tenang saja setelah mengetahui anaknya telah di perkosa? Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol melewatkan hal itu, dan Chanyeol pasti sudah berubah menjadi gila jika ia sampai berani mengakuinya di depan Siwon.

Bagaimana kalau 4 bulan lagi?" ucapan Siwon mampu membuat Baekhyun kembali duduk tegak dengan mata membulat lebar.

"APA? 4 BULAN?"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesis kesal, tak sabar menunggu Chanyeol datang. Sedari tadi Chanyeol menjawab _'aku masih berada di jalan'_ ketika Baekhyun menghubunginya dan hal itu sudah terjadi hampir 30 menit yang lalu, membuat Baekhyun jengkel dan ingin memaki Chanyeol ketika pemuda tinggi bak tiang itu sampai dihadapannya nanti.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Baekhyun cepat beranjak dari kursi dapur dimana ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang tengah kesal dengan segelas susu strawberry dingin disana.

Chanyeol terlihat melepas sepatunya ketika Baekhyun mulai menyerbunya. "Aku tak tahu jika jalan dari kantor menuju apartement berubah menjadi sangat jauh hingga membuatmu seterlambat ini! Oh, atau _lift-nya_ rusak hingga kau perlu menaiki tangga darurat untuk sampai keatas!" sindirnya.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, wajahnya nampak lelah namun ia tersenyum mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. _"Waeyo?_ Kau merindukanku, ya?" godanya.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal ketika rasa percaya diri Chanyeol mulai muncul. "YA!" ia berteriak nyaring ketika dengan sengaja Chanyeol menutupi wajah pemuda mungil itu dengan jas kantornya yang baru Chanyeol lepas ketika ia melewatinya menuju dapur.

Baekhyun cepat membuang jas ukuran besar itu diatas sofa ruang tamu. "Ish, bau keringatmu, Park Chanyeol. Dasar jorok!"

Chanyeol disana terkekeh pelan mendengar Baekhyun menggerutu. "Kemarilah, aku membawa _cheseecake_ strawberry kesukaanmu," undang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menurut, berjalan mendekat. Ia menatap _cheseecake_ strawberry yang terlihat menggiurkan diatas meja dengan wajah datar, lalu mengambil buah strawberry utuh diatas cake tersebut dan mulai memakannya. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan sogokan murah seperti ini."

Chanyeol _shock_ mendengarnya, jelas tadi Baekhyun sudah memakan strawberry-nya. "Tapi tadi kau sudah memakan strawberry-nya, Baek!" protes Chanyeol.

"Aku punya banyak persediaan didalam kulkas. Kau bisa mengambil satu sebagai gantinya," jawabnya enteng.

Chanyeol pikir berdebat dengan Baekhyun itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya, namun niatnya untuk membalas ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa ada masalah selama aku tak berada dirumah?" tanya Chanyeol mulai tak tenang namun pemuda yang lebih mungil itu tak menjawab, tetap bertahan pada posisinya yang membiarkan kepalanya jatuh diatas meja dengan wajah lesu.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," Baekhyun memulai.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol, ia benar tak mengerti.

Baekhyun meniup poninya gemas. "Tadi siang _appa_ menemuiku, dia bilang kita akan menikah dan itu kurang dari 4 bulan lagi. 4 bulan, Park Chanyeol! Bayangkan 4 bulan!" ulangnya berlebihan bahkan jari tangannya ikut menunjukkan jumlah empat. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan dalam waktu 4 bulan?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat, entah terkejut oleh berita itu atau mungkin karena suara Baekhyun yang terlampau nyaring. "Aku belum mendengar kabar ini sebelumnya tapi_woaahh.. _Jinjja?"_ mata bulatnya berbinar dan Baekhyun tak percaya mendapati reaksi seperti itu dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggebrak meja makan dengan keras karena kesal kemudian berdiri. "Ulur waktunya hingga aku lulus, jika perlu batalkan ini!" Baekhyun berbalik hendak pergi.

Senyum Chanyeol menghilang, secepat kilat ia raih tangan Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih kecil tersentak dan berbalik. "Mengapa aku harus membatalkannya?" tanya Chanyeol menuntut, hal seperti itu bukannya membuat nyali Baekhyun ciut, pemuda mungil itu malah menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku belum siap menikah!"

"Hal apa yang membuatmu tak siap? Apa karena kau tak mencintaiku? Asal kau tahu saja, itu bukan hal besar, Byun Baekhyun! Aku yakin akan segera membuatmu mencintaiku," ucap Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun tertawa mengejek yang sebenarnya bukan ditujukan pada Chanyeol melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika Chanyeol saja yakin mengapa justru ia tak dapat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri?

"Buktikan saja jika kau mampu," ucap Baekhyun yang sempat menghentakkan tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar sebelum meninggalkan dapur dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Tak lama berselang Chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam, pemuda itu tengah melepas dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. "Hey, kamarmu ada disebelah," Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, apa Chanyeol tengah mabuk sekarang hingga salah memasuki kamar. Ia meraih komik yang sempat ia pinjam dari Jongdae beberapa waktu lalu, berusaha mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraih tangannya dan dengan cepat membuang komik itu kesembarang arah. "Kau perlu pembuktian, bukan?" suara Chanyeol yang berbisik lirih ditelinganya terdengar menggoda membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"YA! Apa yang akh-" Baekhyun mengaduh pelan saat Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh mungilnya diantara kepala ranjang. Sial! Ia sama sekali tak dapat bergerak karena tubuh raksasa Chanyeol menduduki kakinya.

"Chan_umphhhtt..."

Sebelum Baekhyun melayangkan protes Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, pemuda mungil itu berontak, siap mendorong Chanyeol menjauh namun tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat sigap menahan dan menguncinya. Mereka jatuh kesamping karena usaha Baekhyun untuk lepas, denyut jantung Chanyeol terasa meningkat, dengan nafas cepat Chanyeol dapat merasakan ketegangan Baekhyun dibawahnya. Pemuda tinggi itu memberikan kejutan pada Baekhyun dengan secara perlahan memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun, lidah mereka saling bertemu dan Chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan lembut, perlahan menggeser tangannya kebagian belakang leher Baekhyun ketika merasa tak ada lagi perlawanan dari pemuda mungil dibawahnya.

Chanyeol melakukannya dengan baik hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun dapat menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia rasakan, membiarkan emosinya dan Baekhyun saling mengalir.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman lembutnya, menjalankan lidah disekitar wajah Baekhyun yang membuat pemuda mungil itu nampak kegelian, dan ketika berada di telinganya ia memberi gigitan kecil secara perlahan, Baekhyun mengigit kuat bibirnya berusaha tak mengeluarkan desahannya. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan tiga dari lima kancing piyamanya sudah terbuka membuat bahu kanannya terekspos, ia memekik ketika Chanyeol kembali memberikan gigitan kecil disana. Namun yang terjadi di detik selanjutnya dengan cepat bayangan malam itu berhasil menguasai otak Baekhyun, dimana Chanyeol bagaikan sosok monster yang akan kembali menyakiti dirinya. Chanyeol sepenuhnya tahu ketika Baekhyun berusaha kembali memberi perlawanan, namun ia tak membiarkan hal itu menjadi mudah bagi Baekhyun.

"He-hentikanhh, hiks.." suara memohon juga isakan Baekhyun berhasil menyadarkan Chanyeol, ia segera beranjak dari atas tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"K-kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya panik, terlebih Baekhyun tak memberi respon apapun, pemuda itu tetap menangis dan bertahan pada posisinya terlentang diatas ranjang dengan bahu terekspos jelas, terlihat dua tanda merah keunguan karya Chanyeol disana, juga piyama bawahnya tersingkap tinggi memperlihatkan perut rampingnya, rambutnya berantakan karena Chanyeol sempat mengacaknya tadi. Ah, mengapa dia mirip sekali dengan korban pemerkosaan, ups!

Chanyeol cepat menarik kedua tangan pemuda mungil itu untuk bangkit dari posisinya, lalu membawa pada rengkuhannya. "Ya Tuhan, _mianhae.. Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah.."_ rancau Chanyeol, ia tak menyangka jika kejadiannya akan berakhir seperti ini, Chanyeol sangat menyesal. Padahal tujuannya hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia dapat bersikap lembut agar pemuda mungil itu mampu membuang memori tentang perbuatan buruk Chanyeol yang telah lampau.

Baekhyun masih terisak, hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah. Sesekali Chanyeol mengecupi pucuk kepala Baekhyun sembari mengusap pelan punggung pemuda yang kini bersandar didadanya. Sepuluh menit terlewat dan mereka masih berada diposisi yang sama, bedanya suara isak Baekhyun sudah tak lagi terdengar.

_"Hey, gwenchana?"_ tanya Chanyeol lembut, ketika ia dapat merasakan anggukan pelan Baekhyun seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka, ia menaikkan sebelah piyama Baekhyun yang tersingkap kemudian mengancingkan sisanya yang terlepas, menyisir pelan rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan dengan jari-jari tangannya dan di akhiri dengan menghapus sisa air mata diwajah sembab tunangannya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun duduk ditepi ranjang sementara ia turun. "Ini minumlah, kau terlihat berantakan," Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas air putih yang ia raih dari atas nakas pada Baekhyun. Ia duduk bertumpu pada lututnya didepan Baekhyun, mengamati pemuda mungil itu meneguk sedikit airnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menerima kembali gelas dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa iya,"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. "Kau membuatku ketakutan tadi,"

"Salahmu sendiri," sungut Baekhyun cepat.

"Iya, maaf." ucap Chanyeol menyesal. "Sebenarnya aku tadi hanya mencoba menuruti saran dari _abonim,"_

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Apa?"

_"Abonim_ bilang kita bisa melawan sebuah ketakutan dengan ketakutan itu sendiri," jawabnya mengabaikan tatapan horor Baekhyun.

"K-kau berniat me-memperkosaku?"

Mata Chanyeol membola mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Apa?_tentu saja tidak!" elaknya cepat. "Aku hanya akan menunjukkan jika ciumanku tak akan menyakitimu. Ya, hanya sebatas ciuman."

Baekhyun salah tingkah mendengarnya, bodohnya Chanyeol melakukan hal itu! Dia benar-benar idiot rupanya.

"Awh, kakiku kesemutan. Semua ini gara-gara kau yang mendudukinya terlalu lama dengan tubuh raksasamu," ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan, Baekhyun bahkan sudah memasang wajah kesal sembari mengusap pelan pahanya.

"Dimana? Disini?" tanya Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar ikut mengusap paha Baekhyun, tempat yang ia keluhkan.

"Su-sudah, ini sudah sembuh," lirih Baekhyun, ia beralasan karena tak ingin terlalu lama bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol karena ya rasanya sangat canggung.

"Cepat sekali," ucap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. _"Molla,_ tapi ini memang sudah tak terasa kesemutan lagi," dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk, melepaskan tangannya dari sana.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memulai.

"Ya,"

"Bagaimana tentang ciuman_"

"Jangan dibahas lagi, itu buruk!" potong Baekhyun cepat. Ia berdiri dari posisinya kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Lebih baik kau keluar dari sini sekarang, aku lelah, ingin segera tidur,"

Chanyeol mengerang tak suka. "Hey, pembicaraan kita belum selesai,"

"Lalu apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun frustrasi.

"Tentang rencana pernikahan? Aku pikir dua orang tua itu pasti akan menanyaiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan besok,"

Baekhyun menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Kalau dipikir-pikir ucapan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. "Lebih baik kau mengulurnya diawal. Kau saat ini hanya melihat dari satu sisi saja, itu yang membuatmu tak menyadari sesuatu, Chanyeol."

"Apa maksudmu?"

_"Aboji_ dan _appa_ pasti merencanakan ini berdua saja tanpa sepengetahuan _eomma-mu._ Aku yakin _omoni_ pasti tak akan menyetujuinya. Aku bersumpah beberapa kali sempat melihat Taeyeon _omoni_ datang kekampus untuk menemui Kyungsoo,"

Mimik wajah Chanyeol berubah geram mendengar hal itu. _"Eomma_ hanya belum tahu siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya,"

"Jika kau sudah menyukai seseorang mata hatimu akan tertutup oleh kenyataan. Aku sendiri pernah mengalaminya, saat aku kembali melihat kebelakang itu nampak sangat bodoh!"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun karena dia sendiri juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara pada _appa_ dan Siwon _abonim_ untuk mengulur waktunya," ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menuang sup iga sapi yang masih panas pada mangkuknya juga milik Baekhyun. Ia melihat Baekhyun datang dengan membawa dua gelas susu strawberry yang salah satunya diletakkan tak jauh dari Chanyeol. "Ini untukku?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menarik mangkuk miliknya lebih dekat. "Bukankah kau sempat menginginkannya?"

"Kau tidak salah memasukkan garam lagi 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Apa aku terlihat masih mengantuk?" tanya Baekhyun balik, membiarkan Chanyeol menatap wajahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak,"

"Terima kasih," sambungnya kemudian yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah mulai memakan supnya sementara Chanyeol meminum susunya. Chanyeol berdecak kesal ketika lagi-lagi mendapati ponselnya bergetar, seseorang di seberang sana sudah beberapa kali berusaha menghubunginya meskipun Chanyeol selalu menolaknya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat Chanyeol hanya melirik ponselnya diatas meja tanpa ada niatan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Aku malas,"

"Eh? _Waeyo?"_

"Itu dari _eomma,"_

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya," Baekhyun sudah hampir merebut ponsel itu namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menjauhkannya. Pemuda tinggi itu beranjak dari kursinya kemudian berjalan sedikit menjauh.

_"Yeoboseyo,"_

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa, _eomma._ Aku harus mengantar Baekhyun ke kampus kemudian berangkat ke kantor,"

"..."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal, mengapa ia harus memiliki ibu pemaksa seperti ini. "Baiklah, aku mengerti,"

_**Plip**_

Chanyeol cepat mengantongi ponselnya dalam saku, berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dimeja makan, ia melihat sup milik Baekhyun sudah hampir habis.

"Baek,"

"Hm,"

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Baekhyun cepat menelan makananannya. "Kemana?"

_"Cafe, eomma_ mengajakku sarapan bersama karena siang ini ia harus segera kembali ke Cina." jawabnya.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." ajak Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut ketika menemukan Taeyeon tak hanya sendirian disana melainkan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku Kyungsoo juga berada disini," bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu jika _eomma_ akan datang bersama Kyungsoo," ucap Chanyeol sementara Taeyeon memandang tak suka atas kehadiran Baekhyun, apalagi setelah Chanyeol terang-terangan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan mendekat.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengajak serta dia?" Taeyeon menatap sinis kearah Baekhyun.

_"Eomma_ juga tak mengatakan akan mengajak Kyungsoo," balas Chanyeol.

Taeyeon menghela nafas, berusaha membuat dirinya kembali tenang. "Duduklah, kita bicara baik-baik,"

"Tidak perlu ada yang dibicarakan lagi, aku dan Baekhyun akan segera pergi dari sini. Semuanya sudah jelas, kau mengundangku kemari hanya untuk membuang waktuku,"

"Chanyeol!" sentak Taeyeon.

Chanyeol tak peduli, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan tempat ini namun kemudian ia kembali berbalik. "Oh, ya pasti _eomma_ belum tahu jika aku_" ia mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun digenggamannya membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak. "..dan Baekhyun akan segera menikah, _appa_ dan juga orang tua Baekhyun bahkan sudah menyetujui hal ini," Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek kemudian pergi meninggalkan cafe.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menatap Taeyeon tajam. "Inikah kejutan yang kau janjikan padaku, _ahjumma?_ Ya, ku akui kau sangat hebat karena aku memang merasa benar-benar terkejut," sindirnya.

"Bu-bukan, tentu saja ini diluar kendaliku." ucap Taeyeon membela diri.

Taeyeon menepuk lembut pundak Kyungsoo. "Kau tenang saja karena aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi,"

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi ucapan Taeyeon, ia hanya berguman pelan. "Kalian harus membayar semuanya," gumannya berulang kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Nafas Baekhyun memburu ketika ia sampai didepan sebuah kamar rawat sebuah rumah sakit, disana sudah ada Jungsu yang duduk dibangku panjang. Chanyeol bahkan masih tertinggal jauh dibelakang, terlihat berlari mendekatinya. Entah mengapa kakinya yang panjang itu lebih lambat dibanding kaki pendek Baekhyun.

_"Aboji,_ bagaimana keadaan _omoni,_ dia baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Baekhyun cemas. Ia baru saja keluar dari kelas ketika mendengar berita Taeyeon yang mengalami kecelakaan mobil tadi pagi dari Siwon. Untung saja ketika ia keluar Chanyeol sudah menunggunya didepan jadi Baekhyun dapat segera pergi kerumah sakit.

"Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja." jawab Jungsu.

_"Appa,_ bagaimana keadaan _eomma?"_ tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil menyusul, suaranya makin memberat, efek berlari barusan.

"Kalian masuk saja kedalam, ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku selesaikan dulu,"

Tak ingin membuang waktu Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam di ikuti Baekhyun. "Ya, Tuhan.." Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri melihat keadaan Taeyeon yang terlihat memprihatinkan. Wajah cantik wanita paruh baya itu bengkak dan memar di beberapa tempat, Baekhyun bahkan hampir tak dapat mengenalinya. Nampaknya lehernya patah karena ia menggunakan penyangga leher disana. Kaki kirinya terbalut gips. Taeyeon kesulitan bernafas, dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Sepertinya wanita itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun yang terdengar hanya suara erangan yang nampak menyiksa, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri kala mendengarnya.

_"Eomma.."_ Chanyeol mendekat menggenggam jemari Taeyeon erat. "Ya, Tuhan apa yang sudah terjadi? _Mianhae.._ Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku.." Chanyeol terisak disamping tubuh Taeyeon, menganggap kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Taeyeon disebabkan oleh pertengakaran mereka tadi pagi.

Taeyeon menggeleng tak tenang, erangan dari bibirnya semakin terdengar jelas. "Chanyeol, sepertinya ada yang ingin _omoni_ katakan," ucap Baekhyun yang mendekat disisi lain ranjang Taeyeon.

Chanyeol menyeka air matanya. "Benarkah?"

"Kurasa begitu. _Omoni_ terlihat tak tenang sejak ta_" Baekhyun tersentak ketika tangan kaku Taeyeon mencengkram erat tangannya, ia meringis pelan. Taeyeon mengiring mendekat dan Baekhyun tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan wanita paruh baya itu jadi Baekhyun mendekatkan telinganya kearah bibir Taeyeon.

"K-ky-Kyung_soo," ucapnya hampir tak terdengar, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Baekhyun terbelalak namun detik selanjutnya ketakutan mulai menjalarinya takala tangan Taeyeon yang tadinya mencengkramnya erat perlahan melemas disusul oleh kedua mata wanita itu yang terpejam. "Ch-chanyeol, panggil dokter. Cepat!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol gelagapan, ia segera menekan tombol darurat di sisi ranjang kamar rawat, tak berselang lama dokterpun datang dan mengharuskan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar rawat.

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, benarkah tadi Taeyeon menyebut nama **_'Kyungsoo'?_** Ia tak ingin mengatakan ini pada siapapun terlebih Chanyeol, bisa-bisa pemuda itu mengamuk hebat, lagipula ini belum tentu benar, tidak! Baekhyun tak mungkin menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti, juga ia tak percaya Kyungsoo melakukan hal senekad ini.

_"Eomma_ benar-benar mengalami kecelakaan yang buruk, ini salahku. Aku bukan anak yang baik, Baek." gumannya terisak.

Baekhyun menoleh kemudian memutuskan berbagi pelukan dengan Chanyeol karena pemuda itu benar-benar membutuhkan itu sekarang. _"Omoni_ akan bertahan untukmu," ia mengusap punggung Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah 3 hari sejak Taeyeon dirawat dirumah sakit, dua hari kemarin Baekhyun yang bertugas menjaganya bergantian dengan Kyuhyun-suami Taeyeon-karena Chanyeol sedang ada urusan penting hingga ia tak dapat sering berkunjung, juga Siwon dan Jungsu yang harus pergi keluar kota karena pekerjaan. Baekhyun baru saja tiba dikelas ketika ia mendapat pesan dari Jongdae yang memintanya untuk datang ke kantin, ia segera menaruh tasnya dan pergi.

"Ah, _hyung!_ Kau disini juga rupanya," ucap Baekhyun begitu ia sampai dan menemukan Luhan juga disana, Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk disamping Jongdae yang tengah memakan keripik kentangnya, sedangkan Luhan berada diseberang mereka.

"Hmm, ya.. Bagaimana keadaan Taeyeon _ahjumma?"_ tanya Luhan.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik, dokter bilang minggu depan _omoni_ sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Lalu Tao?_aku sangat menyesal karena sering tak dapat mengunjunginya, andai saja mereka dirawat dirumah sakit yang sama,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tao pasti mengerti." hibur Luhan. "Keadaan Zitao masih sama seperti terakhir kali kau menjenguknya,"

"Belum ada perkembangan, ya?_aku sangat merindukannya, ku harap keadaannya akan segera membaik," guman Baekhyun.

"Hey, Baek. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita pergi bersama untuk menjenguk Zitao?" tawar Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Chanyeol agar ia dapat menjaga _omoni_ sementara aku pergi,"

"Ya, kalian bisa bergantian untuk sementara waktu." tanggap Jongdae. "Sebenarnya aku mengundangmu kemari karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan,"

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ada berita baik juga buruk disini, kau ingin mendengar yang mana terlebih dahulu?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar berita baik disini tanpa ada berita buruk," jawab Baekhyun.

Jongdae terkekeh pelan. "Mana bisa begitu?_karena kau tak ingin memilihnya maka aku akan memberitahu berita dariku terlebih dahulu,"

Jongdae mengangkat tangan kirinya tak seberapa tinggi membuat Baekhyun memfokuskan pandangannya disana. "Kalian lihat ini?"

Awalnya Baekhyun pikir Jongdae hanya mengerjainya, namun semua anggapan itu berubah ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan melingkar di jari manis Jongdae. Luhan yang melihat itu segera menebak. "Kau dan Minseok_"

_"Ne,_ tepat sekali," potong Jongdae bahkan sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kami sudah bertunangan kemarin malam, dan ini cincin _couple_ kami berdua,"

"Luhan hyung bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi_Woaah.. _Chukkhae~"_ seru Baekhyun heboh.

_"Chukkhae,_ Jongdae-ya.." seru Luhan tak kalah heboh.

Jongdae tertawa lebar. "Karena aku sedang dalam suasana bahagia maka kau dan Luhan _hyung_ boleh memesan makanan apapun yang kalian inginkan, aku yang bayar," ucap Jongdae sementara Baekhyun hanya mencibir.

"Aku mau kau mentraktir kami di _cafe,"_ protes Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan mengabaikan Jongdae yang memutar matanya malas lalu mendengus pelan. "Baekhyun benar! Lagipula makanan disini sudah sangat membosankan,"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah! Asal kalian senang saja,"

"Yeah,"

"Hey, Baek, jangan terlalu senang dulu. Kau belum mendengar berita buruknya bukan?" sela Jongdae.

Senyum Baekhyun perlahan pudar. "Luhan _hyung_ yang akan mengatakannya padamu," ucap Jongdae yang membuat Baekhyun cepat menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Ada apa, _hyung?katakan_ padaku," pinta Baekhyun tak sabar.

Luhan menunduk. "Maaf," ucapnya pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Baek, aku akan segera pindah_ke Cina,"

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya, tatapannya tetap pada Luhan seolah meminta penjelasan, dan Luhan sangat tahu tentang hal itu. "Baba yang memintaku, untuk kali ini aku tak dapat menolak lagi. Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah sangat sering membangkang, aku tak ingin menjadi anak yang egois. Aku harus melakukannya, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tetap diam untuk beberapa waktu, namun kemudian ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Pilihanmu sudah tepat, hyung. Paman dan bibi Xi pasti sudah sangat merindukanmu karena selama ini kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu disini. Aku memang akan sangat merasa kehilangan tapi tidak apa-apa, pergilah." ucap Baekhyun tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Baby,_ kapan kau bangun, eum?" Kris masih betah mengusap lembut pipi Zitao yang terasa dingin, pemuda itu koma, ya.. Dokter menyebutnya seperti ini. Pertama kali mendengar berita itu Kris benar-benar marah, ia ingat bagaimana Junmyeon dan Luhan berusaha keras menahan tubuh tingginya yang tengah mengamuk, nyatanya hal itu tetap tak dapat membawa Tao kembali, pemuda itu tetap damai dalam tidurnya yang entah sampai kapan akan terbangun, tak ada seorang pun yang dapat memastikan hal itu.

Tao seolah tak peduli pada rencana pernikahan mereka yang bahkan akan terlaksana kurang dari dua minggu lagi, ia tak kunjung terbangun. Tak memberi harapan apapun pada Kris yang tak pernah lelah menunggunya membuka mata, Kris tak akan menyerah ataupun putus asa, ia yakin akan ada suatu keajaiban yang datang yang akan membawa kekasihnya terbangun dari tidur panjang.

_**Ceklek~**_

Kris menatap arah pintu dan menemukan Luhan baru masuk dari sana, ia tersenyum sekilas dan Luhan tahu Kris hanya memaksakan itu.

"Aku membawakan makanan juga pakaian untukmu, kau pasti belum makan seharian bukan?" Luhan menyodorkan kantong plastik berisi makanan juga beberapa pakaian pada Kris, ia tahu meskipun sudah berulang kali seperti ini pemuda itu masih saja memiliki rasa ragu untuk menerimanya, bukan karena apa-apa, ia hanya tak ingin jauh dari ranjang rawat Tao. Kris ingin menjadi orang pertama yang Tao lihat saat ia terbangun nanti.

"Ayolah, Kris! Zitao tak akan suka melihatmu kacau seperti ini. Makanlah, lalu bersihkan dirimu, aku akan menggantikanmu disini sementara," bujuk Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum ketika Kris mulai meraih kantong ditangannya. "Aku titip Zitao sebentar," ucapnya lirih.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, aku tak akan beranjak dari sini sebelum kau kembali,"

"Terima kasih,"

Kris menaruh kantong plastik dari Luhan diatas meja ruang tunggu yang ada dikamar rawat Tao, ia mengambil pakaian ganti yang sengaja Luhan bawa sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Sepeninggal Kris yang Luhan lakukan hanya memandangi wajah lelap Tao, jauh dalam hatinya ia berharap Tao segera sadar, Luhan tak pernah tega melihat wajah lelah Kris yang selalu menungguinya sepanjang waktu, juga kenyataan mereka akan segera melangsungkan acara pernikahan dalam waktu dekat ini, Luhan ingat bagaimana raut wajah bahagia Kris ketika ia mengurusi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan mereka, Luhan mengetahui hal itu karena Kris lebih banyak melibatkan dirinya, bagaimanapun juga kondisi Tao yang lemah tak memungkinkan untuk melakukan kegiatan melelahkan seperti itu.

"Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini, Zitao?" tanya Luhan lirih, tak peduli lawan bicaranya itu tak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. "Kau harus segera bangun! Lihatlah, Kris sangat kacau sekarang, ia merindukanmu," tanpa dapat ditahan lagi air mata Luhan menetes begitu saja, namun segera ia hapus ketika melihat Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah berganti dengan salah satu pakaian yang tadi Luhan bawa.

Pemuda itu melangkah menuju sofa dan mulai melahap makanannya dalam diam, nampaknya dua pemuda itu tengah larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Lu,"

"Hm," guman Luhan tanpa menoleh.

"Mengapa kau sangat baik padaku? Padahal kau tahu sendiri jika aku sudah sangat sering menyakiti perasaan orang lain, aku bahkan berpikir tidak pantas menerima segala kebaikan darimu,"

"Siapa yang kau sebut orang lain? Baekhyun, Zitao, atau aku?" Luhan terkekeh pelan, menoleh kearah Kris.

"Ya, itu kalian semua. _Mianhae.."_

Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Kris, ia mengambil posisi duduk tak jauh dari pemuda itu. "Kau harus percaya bahwa kami semua sudah memaafkanmu, kau dan Baekhyun adalah sahabatku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hubungan diantara kalian berdua berubah buruk. Juga Zitao, aku yakin dia tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu apapun yang terjadi karena dia sangat mencintaimu,"

"Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang egois jika terus menyimpan perasaan marah padamu, saat itu aku hanya menginginkan kejujuranmu, mungkin waktu itu kau belum menyadari telah mempermainkan perasaan dua orang yang kau cintai. Untunglah keadaan sudah membaik sekarang, kau akan berbahagia dengan Zitao sementara Baekhyun sudah mulai mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol,"

"Ya, ku harap mereka dapat berbahagia," ucap Kris yang sebenarnya jika kalian ingin tahu itu tidaklah tulus.

Tidak mungkin Kris secepat itu melupakan Baekhyun namun untuk saat ini fokusnya hanya ada pada Zitao. Baekhyun mau memaafkannya saja itu sudah membuat Kris sangat bersyukur.

"Kris,"

_"Ne?"_

"Aku sebentar lagi harus pergi," ucap Luhan.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang? Akan ku antar tapi aku harus meminta seseorang untuk menjaga_ "

"Bukan," potong Luhan.

Kris diam dengan alis menyatu, jelas ia tak mengerti maksud Luhan disini. "Aku akan pulang ke Cina, orang tuaku meminta itu,"

Awalnya Kris nampak terkejut mendengar berita itu namun kemudian ia mengangguk paham. "Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanyanya.

"Aku memintanya bulan depan," jawab Luhan.

"Mungkin aku juga akan mempertimbangkan untuk kembali ke Cina," guman Kris. Kini gantian Luhan yang terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan disini, setidaknya nanti setelah menikah aku akan pindah dan memulai kehidupan yang lebih baik disana, tapi itu bukan berarti persahabatan kita berakhir sampai disini saja bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau tetap sahabatku sedangkan Zitao sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Baek, sepertinya ponselku ketinggalan dimobil,"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ini sudah ketiga kali dalam 2 jam terakhir Chanyeol menghambatnya, setidaknya Baekhyun merasa seperti itu. Pertama, Chanyeol mengajaknya mampir untuk makan terlebih dahulu sepulang dari kampus, terang saja Baekhyun menolak, Jongdae baru saja mentraktirnya dan tak mungkin perutnya akan muat lagi jika Chanyeol tetap memaksa ikut makan, namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun yang harus mengalah setelah melihat wajah kelaparan Chanyeol yang mengenaskan. Kedua, setelah sampai apartemen Baekhyun segera bersiap hendak pergi karena Jongdae sudah mengiriminya pesan untuk berangkat menjenguk Zitao, tapi pesan dari Jungsu aboji membuatnya harus menunda hal itu, lelaki paruh baya itu meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menjaga Taeyeon sebentar karena nampaknya wanita itu tak akan bisa tenang jika yang menjaganya bukan seseorang yang ia kenal, Kyuhyun sendiri tadi pagi baru pulang ke Cina, kali ini Baekhyun kembali mengalah, ia mengirim pesan pada Jongdae untuk berangkat ketempat Tao duluan, untungnya pemuda penyuka bebek itu segera menyetujuinya tanpa banyak protes.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar membuang banyak waktuku, Park Chanyeol!" geram Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak akan kesal jika mereka masih berada ditempat parkir mobil, tapi sekarang? Yang benar saja! Ini sudah setengah perjalanan menuju kamar rawat Taeyeon saat Chanyeol menyadari ponselnya tertinggal, dan yang lebih parah lagi lift disini tengah bermasalah, jadi ia dan Chanyeol sempat menaiki tangga darurat tadi.

"Aku belum membalas pesan dari _appa,_ tapi kalau kau sudah membalasnya ya_"

"Aku tidak membalasnya karena kupikir kau sudah membalasnya," potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Kalau begitu pinjam ponselmu," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus, semakin sebal saja. "Ada di apartemen, aku sengaja meninggalkannya karena baterainya habis,"

Chanyeol mendadak lesu mendengarnya, harapan satu-satunya pupus sudah. "Aku akan mengambil ponselku kalau begitu, setidaknya _appa_ tahu jika kita sudah datang kemari,"

"Ya, sudah ambil sana! Aku langsung menuju kamar rawat _omoni_ saja, aku takut _omoni_ terbangun sebelum kita sampai disana, dia pasti akan gelisah karena tak menemukan seseorang yang menjaganya,"

"Hmm," Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan lama,"

Mereka berpisah di lorong dan berjalan berlawanan arah, Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya ketika menyadari tempat ini lumayan sepi dan jelas ia tak menyukai berada di situasi seperti ini, Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit heran ketika ia sampai didepan kamar rawat Taeyeon dan menemukan pintu itu dalam keadaan tak tertutup sempurna. _'Apa sedang ada dokter didalam?'_ pikirnya.

Ia masih memegang gangang pintunya ketika mendengar suara rintihan dari dalam, sesaat kemudian ia mendengar seperti sebuah gelas yang jatuh dan pecah. Baekhyun tersentak, dengan cepat mendorong pintu itu sampai terbuka lebar. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna melihat ada seseorang yang turut hadir dikamar rawat Taeyeon, raut wajah Taeyeon menunjukkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

"Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo :D

Masih ada yg ingat ff ini?

Reader-deul : gak adaaa..

Cuma mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya, semoga masih ada yang minat baca yaa ^_^

.

.

.

**Balasan review** :

**devrina** : saya jg gk tau knpa jd gini, Ya cuma ikuti apa yang muncul di otak saya aja, kalo ada yg di skip ntar jadinya malah aneh :)

**SweetyChanbaek92** : ah, makasih udah bilang ini bagus :)

**mpiet lee** : mian atas keterlambatan update-nya. Pertanyaannya mungkin sedikit terjawab di chap ini yaa.. :) makasih~

**aryo bangun 739** : rencana mereka udah terjawab disana tuh #tengokatas

**incen marinchen** : hehehe iya, ini udah di lanjut lg. Makasih~ :D

**indi1004** : sebenernya saya sendiri jgn lupa sama critanya #garuktembok. si baekkie mang woles skrg, kn bpaknya uda nongol #tujukSiwon. Kalo Chan macem2 tinggal laporan aja :D

**young demin** : Aah terharu masi ada yg mau nunggu ff gk jelas ini ternyata. Makasih buat memasukkannya :D

**Parkhmexo** : sebenarnya saya jg pengen ini segera tamat, ya do'ain aja biar otak saya gk mampet(?) mulu. Makasih~ :D

**Parkbaekyoda** : arah terharu ada yg masih inget ternyata, update-nya lama ya? Main. Sebenarnya pengen bgt update seminggu sekali tp ya itu otak saya gampang sekali kesumpat -_- makasih buat review-nya :D

**narsih hamdan** : ini update lg :) nanti ada saatnya dmn si Baek bakal nerima Chan. Makasih~

**exindira** : si Baek cuma blm yakin aja kok :D

**neli amelia** : udah kejawab ya rencananya mereka tp blm apa2 uda gagal dluan. Biarkan Chan tersiksa untuk sementara waktu #ketawaevil. Makasih~

**septhaca** : si Baek lg jual mahal. Makasih buat koreksinya :)

**reiasia95** : iya, ini udah update lg. Makasih~ :D

**Jung Hyejin** : nanti ada saatnya posisi mereka bakal ke balik. Makasih :D

**Baekhyunniee** : si Baek lg jual mahal. Iya ini uda di lanjut, makasih :D

**aya** : aah terharu masi ada yg ingat ff ini. Iya ini uda di lanjut, makasih :D

**fitry sukma 39** : kkkk~ syukur ya masih inget. Iya, ini uda lanjut makasih~

**Kim Windy Fan** : Sehun bakal muncul nanti agak akhiran, Lulu pasti bakal pnya pasangan kok ntar. Makasih~ :D

**Re Tao** : si Baek masi jual mahal. Iya ini uda dilanjut, makasih :D

**ia** : aah ternyata masi ada yg inget #terharu. Iya ini uda dilanjut, makasih :D

**EXO88** : Baek uda maaf in Chan, cuman dianya masi gk nyaman aja kalo terlalu deket ama si Chan. Makasih~ :)

**baekyeoljung** : hehee lgsg ngakak waktu baca darah suci. Kyaknya itu pnyakit gk ada obatnya deh tp kurang tau jg ya.. Iya, ini uda di lanjut, makasih :D

**syazajihan** : nanti pasti ada saatnya si Baek bakalan jatuh ketangan park Dobi. Makasi :D

**jacquline** : makasih~ :D

**Guest** : ini udah di lanjut. Makasih :D

**sulaksmiinda** : iya ini uda di lanjut. Makasih~ :D

**beagle6104** : konflik si Kyung lewat bentara doang kok. Iya ini udah di lanjut, makasih :D

**ChanBaekLuv** : Sbnernya si Kris blm bisa lupain si Baek. Iya ini uda dilanjut, makasih :D

.

.

.

**Adakah yang terlewat? Moga gk ada ya.. mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**Kim Jongdae**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, Kaisoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun sedikit heran ketika ia sampai didepan kamar rawat Taeyeon dan menemukan pintu itu dalam keadaan tak tertutup sempurna. 'Apa sedang ada dokter didalam?' pikirnya._

_Ia sedang memegang ganggang* pintunya ketika mendengar suara rintihan dari dalam, sesaat kemudian ia mendengar seperti sebuah gelas yang jatuh dan pecah. Baekhyun tersentak, dengan cepat mendorong pintu itu sampai terbuka lebar. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna melihat ada seseorang yang turut hadir dikamar rawat Taeyeon, raut wajah Taeyeon menunjukkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat._

_"Kyungsoo!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo!" sentak Baekhyun yang membuat pemuda mungil itu menoleh cepat.

"Kau?ㅡsialan! Mengapa kau selalu datang menghalangiku, hah?" ucap Kyungsoo marah.

Baekhyun semakin masuk kedalam. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya curiga.

"Aku menjenguknya," Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada Taeyeon yang mana hal tersebut membuat wanita itu semakin ketakutan.

"Kau sudah melakukannya, bukan? Sekarang pergilah!" Baekhyun mencoba mengusir pemuda bermata bulat itu dengan halus, ia tak ingin memancing emosi Kyungsoo, itu berbahaya.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis. Tatapan dinginnya itu beralih pada Taeyeon. "_Ahjumma_, bukankah kemarin kau berjanji untuk membawa Chanyeol kembali padaku?"

Baekhyun tak lagi terkejut mendengar hal itu, kini ia tahu alasan dibalik Taeyeon dan Kyungsoo yang sering kali bertemu.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika Chanyeol mengatakan mereka akan segera menikah?" Kyungsoo mendekat keranjang Taeyeon, Baekhyun mengikutinya dibelakang sekedar berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu hal buruk yang bisa saja akan Kyungsoo lakukan, ia belajar dari pengalamannya sendiri, Kyungsoo tidak setenang kelihatannya.

Taeyeon jelas terlihat ketakutan, keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya, wanita itu mencoba menjerit tapi tak ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari sana. Baekhyun sudah gemas ingin menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari sini tapi lagi-lagi ia tak ingin gegabah, sekali saja ia melakukan kesalahan maka bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terancam bahaya namun juga Taeyeon.

"Aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat menyedihkan saat itu, membuatku muak! Tapi semuanya sudah terbalas bukan? Kau membuatku sakit, disini!" Kyungsoo menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "ㅡdan aku sudah membalasnya dengan sakit disekujur tubuhmu,"

Dari ucapan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera tahu pikirannya selama ini benar, Kyungsoo adalah seseorang dibalik kecelakaan yang menimpah Taeyeon.

"Apa ini Do Kyungsoo? Sebuah pengakuan?" ucap Baekhyun.

"...cukup sampai disini, aku tak akan memaafkanmu kali ini,"

"DIAM KAU!" entah sejak kapan pecahan gelas dibawah lantai itu berpindah ketangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Buang benda itu, Kyung!" peringat Baekhyun ngeri.

Kyungsoo menggertakan giginya. "Bicara sekali lagi maka bisa kupastikan benda ini akan melukainya," ia melirik Taeyeon dengan tatapan dingin menusuk.

Baekhyun bungkam, jelas ini bukan main-main. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, mereka terlalu dekat, bisa saja sebelum Baekhyun berhasil meraih benda tajam itu, Kyungsoo sudah menusukkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hey, _ahjumma_! Mengapa kau tak langsung pergi ke neraka saja saat itu?" tanyanya dengan santai, seolah ini hanya sebuah permainan belaka. "Sebenarnya kau tidak termasuk dalam daftar seseorang yang ingin ku lenyapkan tapi kelancanganmu yang merubahnya, aku bahkan tak memintamu untuk membawa Chanyeol kembali padaku, kau sendiri bukan yang memohon padaku untuk merebut Chanyeol kembali. Meyakinkanku bahwa segalanya akan menjadi mudah ditanganmu. Kau terlalu sombong, _ahjumma_! Itu yang membuatku membencimu,"

"Kyungㅡ"

"BERHENTI!" melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang membawa pecahan gelas itu melayang tepat diatas dada Taeyeon membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti, satu tikaman saja sudah dipastikan Taeyeon akan celaka. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Baekhyun-_ssi_. Kau juga akan mendapat gilirannya, tapi nanti setelah aku mengantarkan _ahjumma_ ini ke neraㅡakh!"

Pecahan gelas itu terlempar jauh ketika Baekhyun menendang tangan Kyungsoo dengan gerak cepat, membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu mengerang sakit juga kesal. Kyungsoo bergerak maju seperti hendak membalas, membuat Baekhyun waspada, ia melangkah mundur.

"Sialan!" gumannya lirih, tanpa diduga Kyungsoo hanya berjalan melewati Baekhyun, keluar dari kamar rawat dengan langkah cepat sembari mengenakan tudung _hoodie_ hitamnya.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo hanya sampai ambang pintu kamar rawat, setelah memastikan Kyungsoo benar-benar menjauh, Baekhyun segera berlari mendekati ranjang Taeyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa, _omonim_, dia sudah pergi." ucapnya menenangkan Taeyeon yang masih terlihat ketakutan itu, wanita itu terisak pelan.

_**Ceklek~**_

"Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun menoleh melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol berjalan masuk. "Astaga, kau lama sekali!"

Chanyeol mendadak terserang panik melihat wajah tegang Baekhyun, tatapan takut Taeyeon juga keadaan kamar yang sedikit berantakan. "A-ada apa? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi sebelum aku datang,"

"Ya, Kyungsoo datang kemari,"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Aku kuceritakan padamu, tapi sebelumnya bisakah kau panggilkan dokter kemari? Kurasa _omonim_ membutuhkannya,"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, hendak berjalan pergi namun sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan tangannya, membuat langkahnya berhenti. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun memasang wajah bingung ketika Taeyeon meraih tangannya. Mengerti jika sang ibu memintanya untuk tinggal, Chanyeol kembali mendekat sembari membalas genggaman Taeyeon.

"_Eomma_, aku harus memㅡ" Chanyeol tersentak ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Baekhyun.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun merasa sangat terkejut ketika tangan mereka disatukan oleh Taeyeon, wanita itu menggenggam tangan keduanya sembari terisak.

"_Omonim_.." lirih Baekhyun.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, masih dengan terisak ia mencoba untuk tersenyum pada kedua pemuda itu. Taeyeon mengangguk pelan, ia tersenyum dan menatap bergantian pada Chanyeol dan Baekyun.

Detik itu juga Baekhyun tahu...

_**Ia telah diterima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak akan kembali kerumah sakit lagi?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang berbaring disampingnya, dari suaranya jelas terdengar pemuda mungil itu masih khawatir.

Chanyeol bergumam pelan dan menggeleng, kedua matanya sudah terpejam sejak lima menit yang lalu, juga rasa kantuk teramat sangat sudah tak dapat lagi Chanyeol tahan, namun ketika ia hampir terbang ke alam mimpinya, kesadarannya seakan dipaksa kembali lantaran suara berisik Baekhyun ataupun gerakan gelisah pemuda mungil disampingnya. Padahal Chanyeol sudah mengatakan berulang kali pada Baekhyun bahwa ia sudah mengirim beberapa orang untuk menjaga Taeyeon, namun kelihatannya pemuda mungil itu tetap tak merasa puas.

"Kau sudah tidur, ya?" Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang berbaring memunggunginya, ketika mengetahui pemuda tinggi itu sudah memejamkan matanya Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya berbaring.

"_Ya_! Chanyeol, bangunlah!" ucapnya yang memukul tubuh Chanyeol dengan bantal. Tak puas, ia berganti menarik piyama yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Eung.. Baek, jangan mengganggu!" gerutu Chanyeol tanpa membuka matanya, perbuatan Baekhyun barusan seolah tak berpengaruh sama sekali, pemuda tinggi itu malah menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya sendiri, memposisikan tidurnya senyaman mungkin.

"Pindahlah kekamarmu sendiri, kau 'kan sudah janji akan pindah setelah aku selesai bercerita!" protes Baekhyun.

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, tapi setelah mendengar sebuah dengkuran yang cukup keras pada akhirnya membuat Baekhyun menyerah.

"Aish, dasar kerbau!" gerutunya, ia turun dari ranjang dengan membawa bantalnya juga sempat meraih ponsel miliknya diatas meja nakas.

Ya, Baekhyun akan pindah kekamar Chanyeol, di sebelah. Ia baru akan membuka pintu kamar ketika merasakan ponsel di genggamannya bergetar.

_**Luhan**_

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, ada apa Luhan menghubunginya? Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang ia segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_.."

"..."

"Apa? Benarkah?"

"..."

"_Arraseo_, aku akan kesana sekarang."

Baekhyun sempat menatap Chanyeol sesaat setelah memutuskan panggilan ponselnya, namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk tak mengganggu tidur pemuda tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum Baekhyun perlahan luntur ketika melihat Luhan yang duduk tertunduk dikursi depan kamar rawat Zitao sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Baekhyun tak bodoh dan dapat menebak jika pemuda itu tengah menangis disana, sedangkan Junmyeon yang berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan wajahnya juga terlihat sembab. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Ketika Baekhyun menjawab panggilan dari Luhan ternyata Junmyeon adalah orang diseberang sana. Pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter anak itu hanya mengatakan padanya untuk datang kerumah sakit karena Zitao sudah sadar namun ia membutuhkan Baekhyun segera.

"Ada apa ini? Dimana Zitao? Bagaimana keadaannya?" serbu Baekhyun, dadanya naik turun dengan tempo cepat karena ia menghabiskan perjalanan menuju kamar rawat Zitao dengan berlari.

Dua pemuda dihadapannya tak menjawab bahkan tangis Luhan terdengar semakin memilukan, membuatnya menebak-nebak, bahkan pikiran buruk sempat terlintar di otak Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_, katakan sesuatu!" tuntut Baekhyun pada Luhan, digoncangnya bahu Luhan lumayan kencang namun pemuda Cina itu sama sekali tak bereaksi.

Ekor mata Baekhyun menangkap kedatangan seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari persimpangan lorong rumah sakit, berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Dokter Kwon," serunya.

"Baekhyun," dokter paruh baya itu sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun mendatanginya dengan wajah tegang.

"Tao membutuhkanku, bukan? Dia membutuhkanku! Ambil saja darahku, sebanyak apapun yang ia butuhkan. Cepatlah, dokter! Zitao tak dapat menunggu lebih lama," rancaunya frustasi karena tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab pertanyaannya termasuk dokter Kwon yang hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan kemudian menggeleng.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika seseorang menempuk pundaknya dari belakang, dengan raut wajah bingung ia menoleh dan menemukan Junmyeon disana.

"Kita masuk kedalam," lirih Junmyeon.

Perasaan Baekhyun semakin tak menentu ketika Junmyeon menuntunnya mendekati pintu kamar rawat Zitao. Dokter muda itu hampir memegang ganggang pintunya namun seseorang dari dalam kamar sudah meraihnya lebih dahulu hingga pintu itu terbuka.

_**Ceklek~**_

Baekhyun melihat sosok tinggi Kris keluar dari sana, masih berdiri membatu di ambang pintu, wajahnya sembab dan berantakan. Sorot matanya jelas menggambarkan kesedihan mendalam, bahkan isakan yang sengaja susah payah ia tahan itu seperti mencekiknya, membuatnya terlihat semakin menderita.

Baekhyun ingin melihat keadaan didalam namun tubuh tinggi Kris jelas menghalangi pandangannya.

_**Greb~**_

Baekhyun tak dapat berkata apapun, tubuhnya kaku, lidahnya keluh ketika Kris memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Pelukan itu erat, bahkan sangat erat hingga beberapa saat Baekhyun dapat merasakan sesak didalam dekapan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Kris dengan suara lirih dan serak.

Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Kris mengatakan itu, ia menebak-nebak dalam pikirannya namun semua itu selalu berujung pada hal yang membuatnya takut.

"Kau seseorang yang sengaja Tuhan kirimkan untuk Zitao, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kris, k-kauㅡ"

Kris melepas pelukannya, ia menatap raut wajah Baekhyun yang kebingungan. Kedua mata kecilnya menatap lekat pada mata tajam Kris, mencoba menemukan sebuah jawaban disana.

"Zitao sudah bangun, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Haruskah Kris menangis mengetahui tunangannya telah tersadar dari koma, hal itu bisa saja terjadi namun bukan itu yang dapat Baekhyun tangkap. Tangisan bahagia? Sedikitpun Baekhyun tak dapat melihat pancaran kebahagiaan sana. Sorot mata tajam itu seolah penuh dengan rasa kehilangan mendalam.

"Mengapa tak ada seorangpun yang mau menjawabku?" tanya Baekhyun putus asa, tanpa menyadari air matanya telah tumpah.

Kedua mata Baekhyun perlahan terpejam ketika Kris menyapukan ibu jarinya dipipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Kris mendekat, membuat kening mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Tuhan sangat menyayanginya," bisik Kris teramat pelan.

_**Deg**_

Baekhyun mendadak kalut, ia mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh. "Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Menyingkirlah! Aku ingin masuk kedalam hiks.."

Baekhyun tak tahan, segala pikiran buruk itu terus melayang diotaknya, ia tak lagi dapat menahan tangis yang sedari tadi terasa menghimpit dadanya, membuatnya merasa sesak dan tersiksa.

Kris memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membiarkan mantan kekasihnya itu menangis disana, kini Baekhyun menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ia masih tak dapat menerima hal itu.

"Hiks.. apa yang terjadi padanya? Biarkan aku masuk!"

Tak sabar, Baekhyun melepas paksa pelukan mereka, menerjang tubuh tinggi Kris hingga pemuda tinggi itu hampir terjungkal. Tubuh Baekhyun seketika membeku dan kedua matanya melebar tak percaya, ia melihat dua orang suster tengah melepas semua peralatan penunjang hidup pada tubuh Tao.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Zitao membutuhkan itu semua!" teriak Baekhyun histeris, mulai berjalan mendekat menuju ranjang rawat Zitao, sementara dua suster wanita itu nampak tak melepas konsentrasinya untuk melepas semua alat-alat dari tubuh kaku Zitao.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika dengan gerak cepat Kris menahannya, memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku, Kris! Mengapa kau membiarkan mereka melakukan itu, hah? Zi-zitaoㅡZitao belum pergi," lirihnya yang kemudian menjadi pasrah, tangis pemuda itu pecah, terdengar begitu memilukan.

Kris menangis dalam diam, masih dengan posisi memeluk Baekhyun yang tetap melakukan pemberontakan kecil. Baekhyun benar-benar shock ketika melihat salah seorang suster menarik selimut Tao dan menutupi seluruh tubuh kaku itu sampai tak terlihat. Tangis Kris semakin pecah, air mata yang mengalir deras itu jatuh diatas helai rambut hitam Baekhyun. Kris merasakan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan melemas dipelukannya.

"Zitao belum pergi," bisik Baekhyun hampir tak terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris tak lagi menagis ketika menatap jasad Zitao yang terpejam dalam damai didalam sebuah peti, Kris bersumpah Tao sama sekali tak nampak seperti seseorang yang telah kehilangan nyawa, lebih tepat jika menyebut Tao hanya pemuda yang tengah tidur lelap, terlalu lelap. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama, _tuxedo_ berwarna putih yang akan mereka kenakan di pernikahan, yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah terjadi, belahan jiwanya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya, padahal hari bahagia itu hampir tiba, namun takdir berkata lain.

Kris mengabaikan suara tangis dari beberapa orang pelayat yang datang, termasuk kerabat mereka. Kris tak akan terpengaruh.

Sejenak ia masuk kedalam dunianya, dunia dimana hanya ada ia dan Zitao saja.

"_Baby_, seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, kau terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan _tuxedo_ ini. Aku tak akan memberatkan jalanmu, aku membuktikannya dengan tak menangisimu. Tidurlah dengan lelap, sayang.. Aku mencintaimu."

Tangan kiri Kris merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari sana sementara tangan kanannya mengenggam erat tangan Zitao.

"Bukankah ini indah?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak polos didalam kotak, seolah Tao akan terbangun dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kris tak dapat lagi berpura-pura tegar ketika menyelipkan cincin perak itu di jari manis Tao, air matanya tumpah, menetes membasahi punggung tangan Tao yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna putih bersih, ia mencium punggung tangan Zitao cukup lama sampai akhirnya mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula.

"Kau meninggalkanku terlalu cepat, sayang. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan sisa hidupku tanpamu." air matanya mengalir semakin deras tanpa dapat ia tahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol dengan sabar mengikuti langkah pelan Baekhyun sembari memeluk pemuda mungil itu dari samping, mereka berbagi payung yang sama dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengalah membiarkan pundaknya terkena tetesan air hujan karena memang payung yang mereka pakai tak cukup besar. Hujan terus saja turun sejak tadi pagi seolah ikut menangisi kepergian Zitao.

Chanyeol memandang prihatin kearah Baekhyun, sejak kemarin tunangannya itu masih tak dapat berhenti menangis ketika mengingat Tao, keadaannya kacau, kedua matanya sudah terlihat bengkak, wajahnya sembab juga suaranya telah berubah menjadi sangau. Mereka berdua sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan area pemakaman ketika Luhan menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar, Baekhyun-_ah_? Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan heran. "Siapa?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti," jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, meminta ijin, ketika melihat Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, Baekhyun segera berpindah disamping Luhan, berbagi payung dengan pemuda bermata rusa itu. Mereka menuju tempat parkir mobil tak jauh dari lokasi pemakaman setelah Baekhyun mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ini tak akan lama, begitu melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan menjauh, diam-diam Chanyeol mengikuti mereka.

Dihadapan Baekhyun sekarang sudah berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak ia kenal, wanita itu sangat cantik, penampilannya terlihat glamor, dari balik kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah sembab yang tersembunyi disana.

"Benarkah kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" wanita itu pertama kali membuka suaranya.

Baekhyun sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa wanita itu mengetahui namanya. "_Ne_,"

"Sebelumnya putraku sudah banyak bercerita tentangmu," dahi Baekhyun mengkerut mendengarnya, heran.

Wanita itu melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan Baekhyun baru menyadari jika wajah wanita itu memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan Kris.

"Aku ibu dari Wu Yifan," ternyata benar dugaannya, namun dibalik semua itu ia tak mengerti mengapa ibu Kris ingin bertemu dengannya.

Baekhyun menoleh ketika merasakan Luhan menyentuh pundaknya. "Jika kau ingin kembali pada Kris ini adalah saat yang tepat," jelas Luhan menggantikan karena nampaknya wanita itu masih belum terlalu fasih menggunakan bahasa korea.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Pergilah ke Cina,"

Baekhyun terbelalak. "A-apa?"

Bibir Luhan bergetar saat ia memulai lagi untuk berkata. "Kris sangat terpukul atas kepergian Zitao. Dia membutuhkan seseorang, Baekhyun-_ah_. Semua orang dapat melihat jika Kris masih sangat mencintaimu,"

Baekhyun jelas tersentak, mendadak kepalanya terasa berat mendengar hal itu, ia memijat dahinya pelan.

"_Hyung_, akuㅡ" ia menghela nafas sejenak. "..aku memang masih menyayangi Kris,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menggerutu pelan, ia merasa kesal sekali pada Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa si tiang itu pulang duluan dan lebih memilih meninggalkannya. Tadinya Luhan sudah berbaik hati menawarinya tumpangan namun terpaksa Baekhyun harus menolak, Luhan harus segera berkemas karena besok atau lusa ia sudah harus terbang ke Cina, itu bukanlah waktu yang banyak untuk mengurusi semuanya.

Baekhyun memasuki _lift_ dengan tubuh setengah basah, hujan di area pemakaman tadi tak tanggung-tanggung derasnya, dengan tubuh menggigil karena terlalu lama berada diluar, ia setengah berlari menuju pintu apartemen, berharap segera mendapat sedikit kehangatan setelah masuk kedalam.

Baekhyun membuka pintu, melepas sepatunya dengan gerak cepat dan berlari hendak memasuki kamarnya.

"GYAAAA..." tepat diambang pintu perbatasan ruang tamu dan ruang tengah tanpa sengaja tubuh mungilnya hampir bertabrakan dengan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"B-baek, k-kau pulang?" seru Chanyeol, entah mengapa Baekhyun seperti melihat tatapan tak percaya di mata pemuda tinggi itu.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab melainkan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri semakin erat, ia semakin menggigil, perlahan perasaan kesal memenuhi benaknya, apalagi setelah menatap mata bulat yang terkesan polos itu. Ugh, benar-benar menyebalkan! Entah kemana hilangnya sosok Park Chanyeol yang dingin dan arogan dulu.

"Ohh, kau berharap aku tak pulang? Begitukah? Itu sebabnya kau meninggalkanku sendiri disana,"

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak," elak Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun diam, malas untuk menjawab yang mana hal itu akan semakin memperpanjang perdebatan mereka, ia menerjang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol tanpa berniat mendengar penjelasan apapun, memasuki kamarnya tanpa peduli Chanyeol yang tetap mengekor dibelakang.

"Bukankah kau akan pergi ke Cina?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, darimana Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu? Ia memicing heran. "Kau menguping?" tuduhnya.

Mata bulat Chanyeol mengerjap, kemudian bergerak gelisah. "A-akuㅡ"

"Idiot!" potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal hendak membalas ucapan Baekhyun, mulutnya sudah terbuka namun...

"...jika kau berniat menguping mengapa tak sekalian saja?" sambung Baekhyun yang mulai membuka satu kancing kemeja hitam teratasnya.

"Aish, perbuatan bodoh macam apa itu?" gerutu Chanyeol sebal.

"Kau bilang itu perbuatan bodoh tapi kau benar-benar melakukannya, astaga.. Atau mungkin karena kau memiliki telinga teramat lebar hingga dapat mendengar pembicaraan orang lain dari jarak jauh sekalipun,"

"_YA_! Kau mengataiku!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "_Mian_.." ucapnya tak ikhlas, kemudian kembali fokus untuk membuka kancing kedua kemejanya tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang tengah menatap Baekhyun lekat, pemuda mungil itu tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia menatap horor pada Chanyeol, buru-buru menutupi bagian dadanya yang sedikit terekspos.

"Keluar!" ucapnya galak setengah berteriak.

Chanyeol tersentak, melihat tatapan garang Baekhyun membuat ia cepat tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda mungil itu, sebenarnya pikiran Chanyeol tak sampai kedalam keadaan bagaimana dirinya ingin melihat tubuh setengah telanjang tunangannya, bukan karena ia tak tergoda tapi ada sesuatu hal yang lebih penting dari itu semua, sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya.

"Baek, akuㅡ"

Baekhyun mendesis. "Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol, aku akan mati kedinginan jika kau tak segera beranjak dari sini! Kau keluar atau aku akan menendangmu!" ancamnya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat ke Cina?" tanya Chanyeol seolah tak peduli Baekhyun akan benar-benar meledak setelah ini.

"Kaauuㅡ"

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan semuanya, meninggalkan _aboji_ juga _appa-_mu, bukankah hubungan kalian baru saja membaik? _Abonim_ tidak akan menyukai ini, Baek!" sela Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun yang awalnya heran kini mulai merasa sedikit tertarik, ia menahan diri dengan membiarkan Chanyeol mengungkapkan semuanya, tentang apa yang ia percayai saat ini.

"Aku akan berkata jujur padamu jika akuㅡtidak merelakan kau untuk pergi. Aku tak dapat menerimanya, kau sudah merampas semuanya hingga tak tersisa, membuatku membutuhkanmu. Apa kau akan tetap memilih untuk pergi setelah melakukan semua hal ini padaku? Ini sama sekali tak adil bagiku!" ucap Chanyeol, tatapan matanya seolah marah tapi juga memohon.

Wajah kesal Baekhyun berangsur melunak, sorot matanya berubah sendu dan tersirat akan perasaan sesal yang mana hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol merasa takut.

"Hal itu juga yang aku sayangkan, Chanyeol." lirihnya.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat dan aku sudah memikirkan semuanya,"

Chanyeol merasa tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ketakutan itu terasa semakin menjalar. Ucapan Baekhyun jelas membuat Chanyeol cemas setengah mati, apa Baekhyun akan meninggalkan Chanyeol demi Kris? Tidak! Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi Chanyeol tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menahan Baekhyun agar tetap tinggal.

"Akuㅡakan memulainya dari sekarang,"

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar, merasa begitu khawatir dengan kelanjutan ucapan tunangannya.

"...mencoba membuka hatiku untukmu,"

Chanyeol terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya namun senyuman lembut Baekhyun di hadapannya seperti meyakinkannya.

"Baek, k-kauㅡ" tak melanjutkan perkataannya, perlahan Chanyeol mendekat, ia merutuk dalam hati betapa manisnya wajah Baekhyun saat tersenyum seperti ini. Ditangkupnya wajah pemuda mungil itu dengan kedua tangan hangatnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah, Baekhyun terkekeh pelan meski kini menyadari wajah Chanyeol sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"_Ne_," jawab Baekhyun tanpa ragu.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya membeku ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapu permukaan bibirnya perlahan.

Entah apa yang berada di pikiran Chanyeol saat ini, ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, jadi untuk sesaat Chanyeol tak melakukan gerakan apapun untuk mengetahui reaksi Baekhyun, namun detik selanjutnya ia tak dapat lagi menahan senyum bahagianya ketika merasakan bibir tipis Baekhyun mulai bergerak perlahan, melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback di pemakaman..**_

"Aku memang masih menyayangi Kris, tapiㅡtidak bisa," ucapnya lirih di akhir kalimat.

Luhan terkejut mendengarnya. "Me-mengapa? Beri alasan yang jelas padaku,"

"Aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang sahabat saat ini dan selamanya, ya.. hanya sebatas itu." jelas Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin?" Luhan menatapnya serius.

"Ya,"

Luhan mengangguk paham kemudian berjalan mendekat pada ibu Kris. Mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang Baekhyun tidak dapat mengerti karena bahasa yang meraka kenakan. Baekhyun melihat wanita itu mengangguk pelan kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun sebelum berlalu pergi dengan payung hitamnya sementara Luhan kembali mendekati Baekhyun.

"Orang tua Kris sangat menyayangkan hal ini, Baek." ucapnya lesu.

Baekhyun perlahan meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya membuat pemuda Cina itu menatapnya heran.

"_Hyung_, pergilah.."

Mata Luhan melebar mendengar hal itu. "A-apa?aku? Baekhyun, kauㅡ"

"_Hyung_, aku tahu hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tepat," potong Baekhyun.

"Sekarang ataupun bulan depan akan sama saja, kau tetap akan kembali ke Cina bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan tak paham.

Ada jeda sebelum Baekhyun menjawab. "Kau mencintai Kris."

Luhan tersentak. "APA?ㅡaku tidak!" elaknya cepat.

Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa melihat kegugupan Luhan namun ia sadar ini bukan saat yang tepat. "Jangan mengelak! Aku tahu jika kau sudah mencintainya sejak lama, bahkan mungkin jauh sebelum aku dan Kris bertemu,"

"Ba-baek, a-akuㅡ" Baekhyun dengan santai menikmati wajah salah tingkah Luhan, jarang-jarang 'kan ia dapat melihat hal seperti ini. Ya, ini seperti suatu hiburan ditengah kesedihan yang baru saja terjadi.

"...tidak seperti itu, Baekhyun-_ah_." ucapnya frustasi.

Baekhyun pikir cukup sampai disini, kasihan juga melihat wajah frustasi Luhan hingga memutuskan untuk tak menggodanya lebih lama lagi.

"_Hyung_," potongnya yang membuat Luhan kembali terdiam, tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanㅡChanyeol,"

Luhan menganga semakin tak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Benar jika ada yang mengatakan aku masih mencintai Kris tapi aku tak ingin kembali padanya, dia sudah seperti seorang sahabat untukku saat ini. Perasaanku sudah jauh berbeda sekarang dan kau tahu aku ingin belajar untuk menerima Chanyeol, aku pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk memulai semuanya. Kau juga sudah seharusnya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, jangan menyiksa dirimu dengan cara membohongi perasaanmu seperti itu. Pergilah, _hyung_.. Aku tak apa, aku akan baik-baik saja disini, Chanyeol, _appa_, dan _aboji_ akan menjagaku jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Kita dapat bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti tapi masing-masing dari kita harus berjanji untuk menjadi pribadi baru yang lebih baik lagi ketika dipertemukan kembali nanti,"

Luhan masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencerna ucapan panjang Baekhyun namun setelah menyadari semuanya ia segera menerjang tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya teramat erat hingga pemuda mungil itu hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"_Gomawo_, Baekhyun-_ah_. _Jeongmal_ _gomawo_,"

Baekhyun mulai membalas pelukan Luhan dan tersenyum. "Kau seseorang yang pantas mendampinginya, _hyung_ㅡsetelah Zitao tentunya," ucap Baekhyun sedikit bercanda, ia tak pernah suka suasana kesedihan diantara mereka, meskipun sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah.

"Tapi," Luhan melepas pelukan mereka, kembali menatap Baekhyun penuh curiga. "..bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika selama ini akuㅡumm.. A-aku menyukai Kris?" lanjutnya dengan suara hampir berbisik di akhir kalimat.

"Menyukai? Kupikir kata 'mencintai' lebih tepat," goda Baekhyun yang tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi ketika melihat wajah malu-malu Luhan.

"_Ya_! Jangan tertawa! Wajahmu jadi aneh tahu!" ejek Luhan, bagaimana bisa ia tertawa dengan wajah sembab dan suara parau seperti itu.

"ㅡya ya ya kuakui aku sangat mencintainya, puas kau? Kupikir selama ini sikapku dihadapan kalian wajar-wajar saja, aku juga tak pernah menunjukkan padamu jika aku tertarik pada Kris," kesal Luhan.

"Ya, awalnya memang begitu tapi tidak setelah aku tinggal di apartemenmu beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau hobi sekali mengigau memanggil nama KrisㅡKris _saranghae_.. _Jeongmal_ _saranghae_.." Baekhyun menirukan kata-kata Luhan yang tengah mengigau.

"APA?" Luhan melotot tak percaya, ia malu setengah mati dan rasanya ingin sekali mengantongi wajahnya kedalam saku agar tak terlihat, terlebih oleh Baekhyun.

"Awalnya aku sangat kesal dan cemburu mendengarnya namun lama-lama aku mulai terbiasa dengan hobi mengigaumu itu, bahkan aku sengaja bangun tengah malam hanya untuk merekamnya."

"_YA_!"

"Kau ingin melihat video rekamannya, tidak?" goda Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

"Tidak akan, hapus hal memalukan seperti itu!" perintah Luhan dengan wajah seram, juga memerah menahan malu.

Baekhyun berpose seperti tengah berpikir keras. "Ah, bagaimana kalau ku kirimkan saja videonya pada Kris?"

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUNN..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeonghaseyo readerdeul..Saya kembali setelah sekian lama tak update, mianhamnida #bow

Buat fans-nya Tao ataupun taoris shipper mianhae :(

Tao-nya udah saya buat #lirik atas..

Ini hanya ff oke..

Dan apa yang telah saya lakukan pada D.O disini? Disini dia kejam sekali huhuhu :(

Bukan berarti saya gk suka sama dia. Saya suka kok, serius! Sekali lagi ini hanya ff..

**.**

**.**

**Big Thank's to** **:**

**.**

**.**

|**SweetyChanbaek92**|**babyboybyun**|**ChanBaekLuv**|**incen** **marinchen**|**mpiet** **lee**|**neli** **amelia**|**Re** **Tao**|**young** **demin**|**unique** **fire**|**devrina**|**moetz** **partii**|**Parkbaekyoda**|**fitry** **sukma** **39**|**narsih556**|**CussonsBaekby**|**reiasia95**|**vivinovi38**|**exindira**|**Kin** **Ocean**|**aya**|**fufuXOXO**|**beagle6104**|**alfindaeka**|**48BemyLight**|**byunbacon119**|**Rizuchan**|**baekyeoljung**|**missfirelight**|

**.**

**.**

Mian gk bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu.. Tapi semua reviewnya sudah saya baca dan itu sukses membuat saya menjadi lebih semangat buat nulis. Gomawo :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Review?

**.**

**.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hard to Say** **'I ****Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, KaiSoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning** :

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Taeyeon berjalan menjauh setelah mendengar informasi pesawat yang akan di tumpanginya menuju ke cina akan segera berangkat beberapa menit lagi, ia menurunkan tangannya setelah Taeyeon semakin menjauh, kedua bola matanya beralih menatap pemuda yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, masih menatap lurus kedepan memandangi keberangkatan sang ibu, setelahnya Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempatnya.

Sedari tadi pikirannya tak bisa fokus, Baekhyun tak pernah ingat ia memiliki target menikah dua bulan kedepan jika saja Siwon tak menanyakan kesiapannya tentang hal itu kemarin. Ia merasa dua bulan ini berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Perasaan baru kemarin ia menemani Taeyeon di ranjang rawat rumah sakit, kini keadaan wanita itu semakin membaik setelah menjalani perawatan dan beberapa terapi, hingga hari ini ia sudah dapat kembali ke cina.

"Baekㅡhey, tunggu!"

Baekhyun mendengarnya namun ia tak ingin berbalik hanya untuk menanggapi. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan, begitu juga banyak kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan namun Baekhyun tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika merasa tangannya di raih seseorang, ia menoleh menatap sosok tinggi disana.

"Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi, Chanyeol. Kurasa sebaiknya kita cepat pulang." ucap Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tahu itu bukan alasan sebenarnya.

"Kau merisaukan sesuatu?" ia mencoba menilik segala ekspresi Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Katakanlah.."

Ah, dia sudah mulai memaksa rupanya dan benar.. Waktu tak lagi banyak tersisa, jika bukan saat ini lalu kapan Baekhyun akan mengatakannya? Tidak mungkin ia akan mengatakan hal ini ketika semuanya semakin dekat, bukan? Baiklah.. tidak ada waktu lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak. "Pernikahan ini.." ucapnya lirih.

"..kau mengatakan pada omoni seolah tanpa beban, akuㅡ"

"Hey, dengarkan aku.." ia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat yang lebih mungil itu menghentikan ucapannya.

"Eomma akan curiga jika aku tak meyakinkannya, kau mau melihatnya sedih?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, menarik tangan Chanyeol dipipinya dan melepaskannya dari sana, ia tertunduk lesu setelah mendengar alasan Chanyeol yang memang masuk akal. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah bahagia Taeyeon saat Junsu mengajaknya berdiskusi tentang konsep pernikahan mereka dua bulan kedepan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin eomma kecewa, Baek, itu saja.. Aku akan menjelaskannya lagi setelah eomma benar-benar pulih." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Appa dan aboji juga pasti akan kecewa mendengarnya. Aku tak menyadari pada awalnya namun setelah kemarin malam appa menelfon juga wajah bahagia omoni saat menayakan hal itu tadi sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Mereka sangat mengharapkan pernikahan ini terjadi."

Ia menatap Chanyeol. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Chanyeol? Bahkan waktu kita hanya tersisa dua bulan,"

Jika saja Chanyeol sempat merasa bangga karena sejak awal ia memang telah menang banyak dari Baekhyun namun detik berikutnya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, merasa telah menjadi tunangan terburuk di dunia dengan memanfaatkan dukungan yang mengalir deras padanya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana jika orang-orang yang mendukungnya selama ini tahu apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada Baekhyun, tidak akan menutup kemungkinan ia akan digantung oleh Jungsu dan dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh Siwon atau bahkan akan dipecat menjadi anak oleh Taeyeon karena perbuatan buruknya di masa lalu.

Chanyeol ingin berusaha mengubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik, namun ini benar-benar sulit ketika hanya satu pihak saja yang berusaha memperjuangkannya.

"Baek.." menghela nafasnya. "ㅡkau pernah mengatakan padaku ingin memulai semuanya, kau ingin membuka hatimu untukku. Tapi... Apa ini?"

Baekhyun terhenyak melihat tatapan dalam itu, ia melihat ada perasaan luka disana, sementara Chanyeol tak begitu mengerti dengan kata apa yang telah keluar dari mulutnya, dalam hati ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri namun perkataan yang baru saja ia ucapkan seolah-olah menyudutkan posisi Baekhyun.

"Chanㅡaku.. A-aku tidak bermaksudㅡ" Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya untuk menampik semua hal yang ia ucapkan.

Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol benar, ia mengatakannya saat itu dengan keyakinan penuh namun kini semua berbalik, semuanya kembali terasa berat, ini sungguh sulit. Semakin kesini, Baekhyun pikir ia tak sungguh-sungguh ingin membuka hatinya namun ia terlanjur memberikan janji, sebuah janji tak mungkin dengan begitu mudah ia ingkari, apalagi ini menyangkut tentang perasaan seseorang. Ia merasa benar-benar brengsek jika melakukannya, namun langkahnya terasa berat jika ia meneruskannya. Rumit!

Baekhyun tersentak merasakan genggaman erat di tangannya, ia melihat Chanyeol yang melakukan hal itu, wajah Chanyeol kembali terlihat datar, anehnya Baekhyun tak menemukan sedikitpun sirat kemarahan disana. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan meledak dalam kemarahan karena sifat plin plan-nya, namun nampaknya hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi.

"Ikut aku.." ajak Chanyeol yang langsung dituruti Baekhyun tanpa protes.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendekat.

Rambut pemuda mungil itu terlihat berantakan karena terpaan angin yang cukup kencang dari atas sana, namun wajah lelahnya tak dapat menutupi perasaan lega yang terlihat ketara. Ini hal baru yang ia rasakan dan tak pernah terpikir oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Aigo~ seperti suaraku akan habis, tapi ini menyenangkan," jawab Baekhyun yang tersenyum tak kalah lebar, memperlihatkan eyes smile-nya yang membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Belum pernah ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum juga tertawa selepas ini, Chanyeol bersyukur karena hal sederhana yang ia lakukan dapat membuat pemuda yang ia cintai merasa bahagia.

Chanyeol memberikan sebotol air mineral yang langsung diteguk hampir setengah isinya oleh Baekhyun, ketika pemuda itu menghampiri dan duduk didekatnya di sebuah batang kayu tua yang telah tumbang.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan hal ini ketika merasa stress.. Kau akan berteriak dengan suara keras dari atas sini sampai semua suaramu hampir habis?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dengan senyum kecilnya. "Aku sudah lama ingin melakukannya namun pekerjaan membuatku tak memiliki banyak waktu luang," jawabnya.

"Ah, kau benar! Karena hal ini aku jadi mengorbankan jadwal kuliahku," ucap Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana, aku juga membolos bekerja. Kita memang perlu menyegarkan pikiran seperti ini sekali-kali, bukankah udara disini sangat sejuk dan menenangkan?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab Baekhyun dengan anggukan cepat.

Awalnya Baekhyun sempat berpikir buruk ketika Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya memasuki jalan kawasan pegunungan. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sangat marah dan berencana untuk membunuhnya di tempat sepi agar tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menemukan mayatnya. Baekhyun yang merasa posisinya paling bersalah dan terpojok pada akhirnya hanya bungkam tanpa berani bertanya yang mana hal itu mungkin akan semakin menyulut emosi Chanyeol, hingga pemuda tinggi itu tak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk mendorong tubuhnya yang kecil itu sampai terlempar keluar dari mobil dan ia akan mati dengan tragis di dasar jurang.

Tidak!

Baekhyun tak ingin mati dengan cara seperti itu! Itu sungguh mengerikan!

Tangan Baekhyun memegang erat seatbelt didepan dadanya, tubuhnya tegang dengan keringat dingin yang menuruni pelipisnya membuat Chanyeol khawatir setengah mati, ia pikir anak itu terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya mengemudi di jalanan menanjak, perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, namun setelahnya ia begitu terkejut melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang mendadak histeris, berkata ia belum mau mati, meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, juga berkata menyesal karena belum dapat membuktikan ucapannya dengan ekspresi hampir menangis. Karena kejadian itu Chanyeol terpaksa menepi, menghentikan laju mobilnya sementara untuk menenangkan tunangannya tersebut. Setelah Baekhyun tenang dan menjelaskan semuanya, respon yang Chanyeol berikan hanya tertawa terbahak tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang sudah merasa kesal juga malu.

Setengah jam kemudian perjalanan berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di lokasi ini, sebuah tebing dengan pemandangan kota yang indah dibawah sana. Chanyeol merasa bahagia melihat jelas reaksi Baekhyun yang tak dapat menyembuyikan rasa kagumnya melihat pemandangan indah tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kemari karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan, tempat ini sangat tenang dan yang terpenting hanya ada kita berdua disini," ucap Chanyeol, wajah seriusnya membuat Baekhyun patuh untuk mendengar tanpa ingin menyela.

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku menyalahkanmu, tidak! Selama ini aku 'lah pihak yang harus disalahkan. Aku merasa sangat tidak pantas untuk mendapat dukungan dari appa, eomma, juga abonim."

Chanyeol tertawa, menertawakan dirinya yang menyedihkan. "..seharusnya mereka membenciku, sepertimu.. Aku pantasㅡ"

"Aku tidak membencimu," sela Baekhyun, entah mengapa ia merasa tak terima dengan perkataan Chanyeol. "Setelah semua hal baik yang kau lakukan padaku akhir-akhir ini," lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ragu, ia pikir karena Baekhyun membencinya itu yang membuat semua hal menjadi sulit.

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Hanya saja aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima semuanya, ini terlalu mendadak. Bukan hanya perubahanmu tapi segalanya, termasuk appa dan juga omoni.."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam, udara sejuk disini benar-benar mampu menengangkan pikirannya, ia mulai menerawang jauh. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, aku tidak menyangka Jungsu aboji dapat menyayangiku dengan tulus. Aku tidak percaya hubunganku dengan appa dapat membaik dan aku pikir omoni akan membenciku selamanya. Hah, begitu banyak waktu yang telah terlewat.. Dan yang tersisa tak akan lama lagi, kita terlalu disibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing."

"Kau benar," sahut Chanyeol. "..dan kau tak akan dapat melakukan semuanya sendirian. Bukankah beban akan terasa ringan jika itu terbagi, Byun Baekhyun?ㅡaku tidak ingin mengalah begitu saja oleh waktu, kita harus berjuang dan aku berjanji akan membantumu melakukannya,"

"Dengan cara apa? Maaf, Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud untuk meragukanmu tapi yang kau hadapiㅡ"

"Husstt.." ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika telunjuk Chanyeol menempel dibibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kunci dari segala masalah ini sebenarnya hanya sebuah kata sederhana jika kau ingin tahu..."

Baekhyun menatap mata bulat indah milik Chanyeol yang sirat akan kelembutan membuat Baekhyun benar-benar hanyut kedalamnya, bahkan ia tak menyadari ketika wajah Chanyeol sudah sedekat ini, hanya beberapa inci sebelum Baekhyun mendengar kata hampir berbisik.. "menerima.."

Dengan itu bibir Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh jari telunjuknya sendiri, dengan perlahan ia menarik telunjuknya kebawah, seiring kedua mata Baekhyun yang perlahan terpejam merasakan bibir penuh Chanyeol menyapu lembut permukaan bibirnya.

Baekhyun seperti terhipnotis dengan kata _'menerima'_ yang Chanyeol ucapan, bagaikan sihir yang membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Baekhyun semakin merasa gila ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak menekan tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan dan kelembutan membuat Baekhyun dapat menikmatinya juga merasakan ketulusan didalamnya.

**_Menerima.._**

Sebuah kata sederhana yang mampu mengubah segalanya jika Baekhyun dapat mengerti itu dengan baik.

Mereka masih dapat bertahan untuk beberapa waktu sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan pautan bibir mereka setelah Baekhyun memukul ringan dadanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat wajah tunangannya yang terlihat jauh lebih manis ketika merasa malu. Baekhyun tertunduk dengan wajah memerah sempurna ketika ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap lembut sisa saliva disudut bibirnya, setelahnya Chanyeol cepat berdiri dari tempatnya duduk yang kemudian berlari hingga ke ujung batas tebing, membuat Baekhyun memekik tertahan jika pemuda itu akan terjatuh karena tidak berhati-hati. Chanyeol meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka di sisi kedua sudut bibirnya, dan mulai berteriak dengan suara teramat lantang.. "SARANGHAEE BYUN BAEKHYUUUNN! JEONGMAL SARANGHAEE.."

Beban yang ia rasa telah terangkat sepenuhnya. Chanyeol berbalik dengan nafas terengah namun senyum penuh kelegaan terlihat jelas disana. Berteriak memang bukan pekerjaan berat namun meneriakkan sesuatu yang telah kau pendam begitu lama sama halnya seperti ketika kau memperjuangkan sebuah hal besar, dan ketika itu berhasil, kau dapat merasakan perasaan lega yang tak bisa tergambarkan.

Chanyeol dapat menangkap raut terkejut dan tak percaya Baekhyun namun detik berikutnya hal itu terganti dengan senyum lembut untuknya, Chanyeol pikir ia melihat pancaran bahagia dan haru pada ekspresi wajah Baekhyun namun ia tak mau terlalu percaya diri untuk menganggap hal itu benar karena nampaknya perjuangannya masih akan sangat panjang meski waktu yang tersisa tak lagi banyak.

_**Dua** **bulan** **lagi..** **Waktu** **yang** **sangat** **singkat..**_

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo.." seharusnya Baekhyun tak melakukan ini namun ia merasa terganggu ketika ponsel Chanyeol diatas meja nakas terus saja berdering sejak pemiliknya memasuki kamar mandi sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Baekhyun-ah?" ucap orang di seberang, terdengar seperti suara Jungsu.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan melihat layar, benar saja nama 'appa' yang tertera disana.

"Ah, aboji.. Mianhae aku yang mengangkatnya karena Chanyeol sedang berada dikamar mandi. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting ingin kau sampaikan? Aku bisa menyampaikannya pada Chanyeol nanti," tawar Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa anak itu bolos kerja hari ini?" tanya Jungsu.

"Ah, i-itu.." seketika Baekhyun teringat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan seharian ini, tidak ingin Chanyeol terkena resiko omelan, maka Baekhyun berusaha membuat alasan yang tepat.

"Aku mengajaknya pergi berjalan-jalan aboji karena aku merasa bosan berada di apartemen," jawab Baekhyun, ini tak sepenuhnya kebohongan bukan? Nyatanya mereka memang pergi berjalan-jalan.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Aku hanya menanyakannya karena seharian ini ia sama sekali tak memberikan kabar. Mianhae, karena telah menganggu waktu istirahat kalian,"

"Gwenchana, aboji.. Aku senang dapat mendengar suaramu karena akhir-akhir ini kita jarang sekali bertemu. Aku merindukanmu, juga merindukan appa.."

"Kami juga sangat merindukanmu, akan ada waktu di akhir pekan, kita bisa bertemu,"

"Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar menantinya,"

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya kau beristirahat, sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol. Annyeong~"

"Ne, annyeong~"

Baekhyun menurunkan ponselnya dan meletakkan kembali diatas meja nakas.

"Siapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat dengan ekspresi terkejut mendengar suara berat Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Aigo~ kau mengejutkanku." pemuda itu melotot sebal.

"Ah, mianhae.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne. Itu Jungsu aboji yang menelfon,"

"Apa dia marah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Baguslah! Kau memang selalu dapat membuat rasa kesal appa mereda. Jika saja tadi aku yang mengangkatnya, appa pasti akan mengomel panjang lebar,"

"Salahmu sendiri, mengapa kau tak memberinya kabar seharian ini,"

Chanyeol mengendikan bahu. "Aku lupa,"

Puk!

Ia menyampirkan sebuah handuk dikepala Baekhyun yang di hadiahi tatapan tak mengerti oleh tunanganya itu. "Mandilah.. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kita,"

"Hmm.." Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan segera menuju pintu kamar mandi sementara Chanyeol keluar dari kamar menuju dapur.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam lemari es, ia memilih menu sup jagung saja malam ini dan tidak akan memasak terlalu banyak karena mereka berdua sudah sangat lelah, untuk itu Chanyeol tak ingin mengambil resiko masakan buatannya akan banyak tersisa dan terbuang percuma nantinya.

Tiga puluh menit ia berkutat dengan sup jagungnya yang sudah hampir matang. Chanyeol mematikan kompor, ia pikir Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi sedari tadi namun mengapa pemuda itu tak kunjung menemuinya di dapur, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dikamar.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar yang tak terkunci, ia melangkah masuk kedalam, namun seiring ia berjalan masuk langkahnya berubah melambat bahkan terkesan berhati-hati, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara apapun ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang. Chanyeol tidak mungkin membangunkannya jadi ia berhenti dan berpikir sejenak, tak lama ia bergegas keluar dari kamar tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik, menuju dapur untuk menyimpan supnya. Setidaknya mereka bisa memakannya besok pagi saat sarapan. Setelah semuanya beres Chanyeol segera kembali kekamar mereka.

Chanyeol mengerang pelan ketika punggungnya yang terasa pegal menyentuh empuknya kasur, ia bergeser pelan mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang tidur miring menghadapnya. Wajah polos Baekhyun saat tertidur tanpa sadar membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Ah, Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai pemuda ini dan berjanji tak akan pernah menyerah, ia tak peduli tentang banyaknya waktu sulit yang akan mereka lalui kedepan. Selama Baekhyun tetap berada disampingnya, Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun bergumam dengan suara lucu dalam tidurnya, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan juga merasa gemas untuk meraih lembut tangan Baekhyun dan melingkarkan pada pinggangnya.

"Akan lebih baik jika malam ini kita saling menghangatkan seperti ini, bukan?" ucap Chanyeol yang mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun kemudian perlahan menenggelamkan kepala tunangannya itu pada dada bidang hangat miliknya, sepanjang malam ini akan terasa nyaman karena Chanyeol dapat merasakan keberadaan nyata Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hampir terbangun ketika ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan nyaman yang hampir membuatnya terlelap kembali ke alam mimpi, Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada kehangatan yang belum jelas ia ketahui asalnya. Aroma itu sangat menenangkan hingga Baekhyun tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam disana, juga semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sementara Chanyeol yang sudah terbangun sejak tadi berusaha tak bergerak dengan senyum geli yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya karena pergerakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba mempererat pelukan mereka agar Baekhyun semakin merasa nyaman, namun nampaknya hal itu tidak bekerja ketika ia melihat kerutan heran di wajah Baekhyun dan perlahan pemuda itu mulai membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi~" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hmm, ya.. Selamat pagi, Chanyeol.." balas Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika pertama kali membuka mata dan menemukan posisi mereka sudah sedekat ini, namun ia sangat pandai untuk cepat menguasai rasa terkejutnya.

"Apa tidurmu terasa nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, sangat nyenyak. Gomawo.." balasnya tersenyum.

"Ah, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Bangunlah, kau ada kuliah bukan hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi jika kau masih ingin memperpanjang waktu tidurmu, aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu.." goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu dengan malas. "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu.. Tapi aku ingin segera lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan,"

"Baiklah, pergilah kekamar mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu,"

"Ne. Tapi sebelumnya bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Ugh, ini sesak!" keluh Baekhyun.

"Ah, mianhae.." Chanyeol terkekeh dan melepaskannya, sementara Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjang mereka menuju kamar mandi.

Chanyeol melihat setiap gerak gerik Baekhyun sampai pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun mengerti dengan baik kata 'menerima' yang ia ucapkan kemarin.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari kursi kemudi sesaat setelah mobilnya berhenti di depan area kampus. Mengitari mobil untuk membuka pintunya dan membiarkan Baekhyun keluar dari sana.

"Aku 'kan sudah katakan seharusnya kau tak melakukan ini? Aku bisa keluar sendiri, Chanyeol. Lihat! sekarang kau jadi tontonan 'kan?" Baekhyun mulai mengomel sembari menunjuk kerumunan gadis-gadis di depan gerbang dengan dagunya.

"Waeyo? Memangnya ada yang salah denganku," tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja! Kau terlihat aneh, tahu! Pergi mengantarku hanya dengan mengenakan piyama, wajahmu juga terlihat aneh!" cibir Baekhyun yang memperhatikan Chanyeol dari atas kebawah yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis dengan celana biru muda bermotif juga sendal rumah mereka.

"Dan kau pikir siapa orang yang membuat keributan di pagi hari karena kehilangan buku catatannya yang membuatku tak sempat mandi juga berganti pakaian karena harus membantu menemukannya?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar sindiran Chanyeol. "Mian, aku tidak akan mengulanginya.." ucapnya pelan.

"Itu bukan masalah besar." Chanyeol terkekeh, mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Sudah masuk sana! Kau bilang sudah hampir terlambat bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ah, ya, telfon aku jika sudah pulang." pesan Chanyeol setengah berteriak agar Baekhyun yang berdiri agak jauh dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Baekhyun dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, menghampiri Jongdae yang sudah sedari tadi menunggunya di depan gerbang, dari jauh saja Baekhyun sudah dapat melihat ada senyuman aneh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Auwh.. Kalian manis sekali! Apa ini sebuah kemajuan pesat?" goda Jongdae begitu Baekhyun sampai dihadapannya.

Benar bukan?

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim Jongdae!" ucap Baekhyun kesal. Apa salah yang telah di perbuatnya sampai pagi ini ia harus bertemu Jongdae disini.

"Ah, tidak perlu malu-malu begitu, Baekㅡhey, lihat! Mobil Chanyeol sudah mulai menjauh, apa tidak ada lambaian kasih sayang, atau ciuman mesra jarak jauh?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Menggelikan!" kemudian pergi memasuki area kampus. Tak peduli pada Jongdae yang terus saja menggodanya dibelakang.

"Apa saja yang telah kalian lakukan? Mengapa Chanyeol hanya mengenakan piyamanya saat mengantarmu? Hmm.. Terlihat mencurigakan!"

Jongdae menepuk-nepuk dagunya dengan telunjuk seolah tengah berpikir keras layaknya seorang detektif profesional yang tengah mengungkap sebuah kasus pembunuhan sementara Baekhyun masih mencoba tetap bersabar pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol sahabatnya.

"Astaga!" Jongdae menepuk dahinya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Apa kalian sudah melakukan 'itu' tadi maㅡ"

"YA! Diamlah!" teriak Baekhyun kesal, tak dapat bersabar lagi. Ia hampir saja berlari pergi meninggalkan Jongdae ketika melihat Minseok berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Akan ku adukan pada Minseok hyung, jika kau mempunyai pikiran kotor dan menjijikkan. Dia pasti tidak akan mau memiliki pasangan sepertimu, Kim Jongdae!"

"Oh, ya? Silahkan saja!" tantang Jongdae.

Baekhyun berang, merasa diremehkan. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri Minseok.

"Hyung.." ia mengapit sebelah tangan Minseok sebelum merayunya.

"Eh, waeyo, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Minseok heran melihat tingkah manja Baekhyun yang tak biasa.

"Kau tahu, hyung, Jongdae sangat menyebalkan hari ini! Dia terus saja mengerjaiku."

Minseok mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Benarkah seperti itu, Jongdae-ya?"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengangguk sebelum yang ditanya menjawab. "Pikirannya juga kotor! Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang seperti ini?" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada Jongdae, sementara orang yang bersangkutan hanya berdiri terlalu santai tanpa menyangkal apapun.

"Kau cari kekasih yang baru saja, hyung? Kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu mencarinya, bahkan yang lebih tampan dari dia," bujuk Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Jangan merayunya seperti itu, bodoh!" Jongdae mendorong kening Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya melihat Minseok yang nampaknya mulai terpengaruh sementara Baekhyun mengerucut sebal sembari mengusap pelan keningnya.

"Aigo~ kau memang sangat manis, Baekhyun-ah. Jika untuk hal lain aku mungkin akan terpengaruh, namun untuk yang satu ini sepertinya tidak akan berhasil," Minseok membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Apa itu?

Sebuah undangan?

Minseok menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun dan langsung diterima olehnya dan dengan cepat ia membacanya.

"K-kau dan Jongdaeㅡ"

"Ya, minggu depan." jawab Jongdae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berganti posisi memeluk mesra pundak Minseok disana.

"Kami harap kau bisa datang bersama Chanyeol." ucap Minseok.

"Dan ku harap kau tidak merindukan kami karena setelah menikah kami memutuskan akan menetap di jepang," tambah Jongdae.

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya. "Apa? Jepang?!" ulangnya, memastikan ia tak salah dengar.

"Ne, ini mungkin hari terakhir kami berada dikampus ini. Aku dan Minseok hyung datang ke kampus untuk mengurus surat kepindahan,"

"Waeyo?ㅡkalian tidak mengatakan ini padaku sebelumnya. Kalian tega sekali.. Setelah Luhan hyung, sekarang kalian yang akan pergi meninggalkanku? Mengapa kalian baru mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kajja, kita pergi ke kantin, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya disana," Minseok segera mendorong pelan punggung Baekhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya setelah mendapat respon terkejut dari pemuda itu yang tak ia duga sebelumnya.

Baekhyun membutuhkan banyak penjelasan.

.

Tiga pemuda itu memang sudah sejak tadi tak lagi berada disana namun seorang pemuda berpawakan mungil masih enggan meninggalkan tempatnya dibalik tembok yang dengan leluasa akan dapat melihat apa yang orang lain lakukan.

Do Kyungsoo..

Ia melihatnya. Melihat semuanya sejak mobil Chanyeol terparkir didepan gerbang hingga ketiga pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat mereka.

"Akan ada waktu dimana kita bisa bersenang-senang berdua, Byun Baekhyun.." seringai mengerikan itu telihat jelas dibibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menoleh dan menemukan Jongin disana.

"Ah, kau rupanya, Jonginie. Mengagetkanku saja!" ekspresi mengerikan itu seketika berubah menjadi wajah polos khas Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa melihat raut wajah kesal Kyungsoo. Ada perasaan lega ketika ia menemukan Kyungsoo disini, setidaknya Kyungsoo tak membuat ulah yang akan memicu keributan. Tadi Jongin juga sempat melihat Baekhyun di kantin bersama Minseok dan Jongdae, itu artinya Kyungsoo tak melakukan hal membahayakan apapun bentuknya pada pemuda mungil itu.

"Kau lihat apa? Mengapa terus berdiri disini?"

"Aniyo, tidak ada apapun." elaknya. "Mengapa kau kemari? Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ne. Selain itu aku juga merindukanmu." Jongin memcubit gemas hidung Kyungsoo membuat pemiliknya mengerutu sebal namun hanya ditanggapi kekehan olehnya.

"Ayo kita cari tempat yang nyaman." Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari sana. "Kurasa taman belakang kampus bukan tempat yang buruk, bukan?"

.

Jongin memperhatikan segala gerak gerik Kyungsoo sejak lima menit yang lalu ketika pemuda itu mulai memakan roti isinya yang kini telah habis juga meneguk jus apelnya perlahan.

"Aku kenyang," ucap Kyungsoo meletakkan jus apelnya yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Eh, sudah? Tidak dihabiskan?" tanya Jongin.

Mereka sudah berada ditaman belakang sekarang. Ada perjuangan sebelum pada akhirnya mereka dapat duduk tenang disini, Jongin harus memberi banyak pengertian ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan ia merasa lapar dan ingin pergi kekantin terlebih dahulu, untungnya Jongin berhasil membuatnya tinggal di taman belakang sementara ia pergi membeli pesanan Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya tak ingin mengambil resiko Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Baekhyun disana.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Jonginie.. Kau tadi ingin mengatakan apa? Cepatlah, karena sebentar lagi aku ada kelas."

Jongin menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

Tidak!

Jongin tidak seharusnya ragu, ini semua juga demi kebaikan Kyungsoo kedepan. Teguran sudah seharusnya di berikan jika Kyungsoo memang bersalah. Ya, ia harus tetap bersikap tegas, mengesampingkan besarnya perasaan cinta yang berujung membuatnya tak tega untuk menyinggung hati Kyungsoo meskipun itu semua ia lakukan untuk kebaikan kekasihnya.

"Hyung, aku tidak mengerti masalah ini sebelumnya, tapi... Apa kau mengenal Taeyeon ahjumma?"

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat dengan raut terkejut. "Ne?"

"Dia eomma dari Parkㅡ"

"Aku tidak menanyakan siapa dia. Aku hanya tak mengerti mengapa kita membicarakan hal ini," ucap Kyungsoo dingin, mulai mengerti apa yang tersembunyi di balik gelagat aneh Jongin sejak tadi.

"Itu Baekhyun yangㅡ"

"Dia menuduhku!" desis Kyungsoo.

Ia tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya saat Jongin mulai membawa nama Baekhyun dalam topik pembicaraan mereka.

Pilihan Jongin untuk membawa Kyungsoo ketempat yang lumayan sepi sebelum membicarakan masalah ini adalah hal yang paling benar. Kyungsoo pasti akan terkena masalah jika kalian tahu bagaimana bahayanya ia saat emosinya tengah meluap.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguknya. Itu saja, Jongin-ah!" ucapnya setengah membentak.

Melihat emosi Kyungsoo yang semakin meluap, Jongin cepat merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari sana.

"Tenanglah, hyung! Kita dapat membicarakan ini baik-baik." ia berusaha menengankan sebelum emosi Kyungsoo semakin tak terkendali. "eumm.. ya, apa kau sudahㅡmeminum vitaminmu tadi pagi saat sarapan?" tanya Kai hati-hati, ia cepat membuka tutup botol kecil berisi butir-butir obat itu, juga mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam tasnya.

Kyungsoo jelas tersentak mendengar hal itu yang kemudian menatap Jongin tajam.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini!" desisnya. "..kau masih saja menganggapku gila? Kau masih saja menyimpan obat itu untukku? Kau mengatakan padaku itu hanya vitamin tapi aku bukan akan kecil yang mudah kau bodohi, Jonginie?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

Menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsoo, Jongin tetap menyodorkan sebutir obat kedepan mulut kekasihnya. "Hyung, minumlah.. Kumohon!" pintanya.

BRAAK~

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH!" teriak Kyungsoo geram.

Jongin menatap nanar butiran obat yang berhamburan diatas rumput basah, itu sudah menjadi kotor sekarang dan tak akan dapat dipungut kembali.

Tadinya Kyungsoo telah menunggu untuk beberapa saat namun tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut Jongin, membuat ia merasa benar-benar tersinggung.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bahwa ia sudah salah bicara, padahal sejak awal Jongin sudah berusaha memilih kata-kata yang sekiranya tepat agar Kyungsoo tak merasa dituduh juga mengerti tanpa harus menimbulkan 'acara marah di pagi hari' yang sungguh akan membuat kepala Jongin serasa meledak, apalagi setelah ini Kyungsoo pasti akan mendiaminya selama seharian. Oh, itu akan lebih buruk lagi!

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Baiklah, Jonginie.. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." ia menghela nafas dalam sebelum memulai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu lebih mempercayai ucapan Byun Baekhyun dan aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang membuat wanita itu menuduhku telah mencelakainya! Sejak awal aku sudah tidak berminat untuk berurusan lebih jauh dengannya tapi ia terus saja memaksaku. Aku datang kerumah sakit sekedar untuk menjenguknya karena bagaimanapun kami saling mengenal meskipun belum terlalu lama, a-akuㅡ" entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya.

Jongin yang sejak tadi lebih memilih diam sejak Kyungsoo mulai mengomel kini membelalak melihat bibir bergetar Kyungsoo juga kedua mata bulat yang telah memerah samar, siap menumpahkan air mata.

"H-hyung.." Jongin mendekat dengan panik kearah Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ia rengkuh dengan segera tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. "Mianhae, hyung.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, sungguh! Tolong jangan seperti ini," namun apapun yang telah Jongin katakan tak akan dapat membantu sama sekali, Kyungsoo tetap diam dalam tangisnya.

"Hyung, mianhae.."

"Tidak, Jonginie! Hentikan. Jangan bicara apapun lagi, karena sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah percaya padaku. Percuma saja!" sentak Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Kyungie hyung.."

"Lalu apa?ㅡkau selalu berpikir jika aku gila, bukan? Itu sebabnya kau tak pernah bisa percaya pada ucapanku,"

Jongin membelalak, melepas pelukan mereka dengan segera. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu," elaknya sembari menatap tak percaya pada Kyungsoo.

"Lalu jika kukatakan bukan aku yang mencelakai ahjumma itu apa kau masih percaya padaku?" tantang Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak langsung menjawab, jelas sekali ada keraguan dalam hatinya. Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang menceritakan hal tersebut ketika mereka secara tidak sengaja bertemu dilorong kampus, itu memang kejadian lama tapi Jongin baru dapat menanyakan hal itu sekarang dimana kondisi Kyungsoo sudah jauh lebih baik. Tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun berbicara bohong, meskipun Jongin tak begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu namun ia tahu Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan membicarakan tentang kebohongan. Baekhyun hanya meminta Jongin untuk lebih menjaga dan mengontrol Kyungsoo agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang kembali.

Kyungsoo sakit.

Ya, mental dan pikirannya terganggu sejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya yang terkesan mendadak. Jongin mengutuk semua orang di luar sana yang kerap mengatai Kyungsoo gila. Mereka hanya akan memperburuk keadaan kekasihnya. Seseorang dengan keadaan seperti Kyungsoo sangat membutuhkan banyak dukungan dari orang sekitarnya bukan malah hinaan atau cacian. Jongin mempertanyakan arti persahabatan orang-orang yang dulu selalu berada didekat Kyungsoo, mereka bahkan hanya diam dan terkesan tak peduli ketika Jongin menceritakan keadaan Kyungsoo saat itu.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin masih betah pada posisinya merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan ketika dirasa Kyungsoo mulai tenang, perlahan Jongin merengangkan pelukannya.

"Kyungie hyung, dengarkan aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tak mempercayaimu, aku hanya berniat menanyakan hal ini dan kauㅡ"

ucapan Jongin terputus begitu jari telunjuk Kyungsoo menempel dibibirnya, seolah meminta Jongin untuk berhenti berbicara.

Deg!

Senyum itu..

Sudah sekian lama sejak hubungan mereka tak memiliki kejelasanㅡmeski Jongin selalu memanggap Kyungsoo tetap kekasihnyaㅡJongin tak pernah lagi melihatnya, membuat ia tertegun untuk sesaat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jonginie.." Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pundak Jongin. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Sudah cukup semua orang menganggapku tak waras dan aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti mereka,"

"Kau yang terbaik, maafkan aku karena sifat kekanakanku selama ini membuatmu selalu merasa susah. Kau seseorang yang telah berjanji di hadapan jasad kedua orang tuaku untuk selalu ada, menerima, juga melindungiku. Aku tahu itu bukan hal mudah, Jonginie.."

"Aku tidak benar-benar membencimu seperti yang selalu aku ucapankan ketika aku marah, itu hanya perasaan kesal yang akan cepat menghilang bahkan sebelum kau sempat meminta maaf padaku. Kau harus tahu jika setiap malam aku selalu berdo'a pada Tuhan untuk selalu melindungimu juga memberimu kebahagiaan.. Aku ingin berubah untukmu, Jonginie.. Aku akan membuktikan pada mereka semua jika aku tidak gila seperti yang mereka pikirkan, seperti apa yang kau yakini selama ini jika aku akan segera sembuh,"

Ada sebuah titik terang ketika Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata-katanya, dan Jongin tahu penantiannya selama ini telah berujung.

"H-hyung, kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, selama ini dimataku kau tetaplah dirimu, dulu ataupun sekarang tetap tak berbeda, aku tetap menyukaimu seperti ini. Lagipula aku tidak peduli ucapan orang lain diluar sana. " ucapnya terharu.

Jongin memang tak peduli anggapan buruk orang lain tentang Kyungsoo. Yang terpenting hanyalah Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaannya, Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya seperti dulu dimana hanya ada mereka berdua yang dapat merasakannya.

Jongin tak dapat merasa bahagia lebih dari ini, Kyungsoo seperti mengalami kemajuan pesat, namun Jongin tak ingin memaksa itu lebih jauh karena bagaimanapun ia tak ingin Kyungsoo kembali tertekan, begini saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain menganggapmu aneh karena berdekatan dengan orang sepertiku. Aku ingin kembali hidup normal dan melanjutkan sekolahku seperti sebelumnya, akuㅡ" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus dan tubuh hampir limbung kebelakang ketika tiba-tiba Jongin menerjang tubuhnya, menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan erat.

"Gomawo, Kyungie hyung.."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengutuk siapapun diluar sana yang tanpa sungkan bertamu sepagi ini, suara bel itu sungguh ribut dan ketika Baekhyun melirik kearah jam itu bahkan masih menujuk angka 5 pagi. Ia bergerak pelan memindahkan tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya, tunangannya itu tak akan terbangun karena jelas pemuda tinggi itu baru saja pulang pukul 2 dini hari tadi karena lembur.

"Ya, sebentar!" sahut Baekhyun dari dalam dengan sedikit kesal karena tamu disana nampaknya bukan tipe orang yang sabaran.

Ceklek~

Sosok laki-laki tinggi langsung menyambutnya didepan pintu. Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut. "Apㅡ"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, sosok tinggi itu lebih dulu menerjangnya hingga ia hampir terjungkal kebelakangan.

"Yach! Yach! Apa yang appa lakukan?!" protesnya.

Siwon menghentikan gerakannya dengan cepat. "Kau baik-baik saja, nak?" tanyanya sirat akan rasa khawatir, ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang terasa dingin seperti es.

Baekhyun menepisnya pelan, berganti menggenggam tangan besar Siwon. "Tentu saja aku baik, ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

Siwon menghela nafas lega. "Tidak. Hanya sajaㅡmimpi buruk." jawabnya yang kemudian menuntun Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Baekhyun menguap lebar disana. "Kau masih mengantuk, nak? Mian, karena aku datang terlalu pagi. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu." tanya Siwon sembari mengusap lembut rambut putranya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, menunjukkan pada Siwon bahwa ia baik-baik saja juga tak terganggu dengan kedatangan Siwon pagi ini. "Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan agar appa dapat merasa lebih baik? Appa kelihatan tegang sekali." tawar Baekhyun.

Siwon menggeleng mendengarnya. "Melihatmu baik-baik saja sudah membuatku merasa sangat lega."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, appa.." ucapnya menengangkan.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "K-kau.. Sungai.. T-tenggelam dan aku tak dapat menyelamatkanmu, kau menghilang dengan cepat terbawa derasnya arus sungai, akuㅡ"

"Appa," selanya. "..itu hanya mimpi," Baekhyun menatap Siwon lekat meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ya, kau benar." Siwon menertawai dirinya sendiri dan wajahnya terlihat aneh setelah itu. Pasti Baekhyun menganggapnya konyol sekarang. "Mianhae.. Pasti kau berpikir jika appa orang yang aneh."

"Aniya," sangkal Baekhyun. "Aku terkadang juga seperti itu, hanya saja aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

Itu soal Chanyeol. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering kali di datangi mimpi buruk tentang tunangannya itu. Dua hari lalu Baekhyun berniat kembali tidur dikamarnya yang dulu, jelas saja permintaan itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun itu keras kepala jadi Chanyeol hanya pasrah ketika tunangannya itu benar-benar pindah kekamar sebelah.

Chanyeol tak dapat tidur nyenyak sepanjang malam karena bagaimanapun juga setiap hari ia sudah terbiasa tidur memeluk Baekhyun yang mana hal itu dapat membuatnya tertidur nyenyak. Chanyeol penasaran apa Baekhyun juga tidak bisa tertidur sama seperti dirinya atau malah sebaliknya, ia baru saja akan bangkit dari ranjang untuk menuju kamar sebelah ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka hingga ia memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan pada posisi 'pura-pura tidurnya'.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar ada suara kecil memanggil namanya yang disusul dengan pergerakan pelan disisi ranjang lainnya, menandakan jika baru saja ada seseorang yang ikut bergabung tidur disampingnya.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang ketika merasa sebuah tangan melingkari perutnya dengan kaku dan dapat merasakan ketika wajah Baekhyun tenggelam dibalik punggungnya. Chanyeol mendengar isakan samar yang saat itu ia pikir telinganya tengah mengalami masalah namun ketika merasa sesuatu yang basah dibalik punggungnya, Chanyeol tahu jika hal itu bukan hanya sekedar ilusi semata.

Chanyeol segera berbalik memperlihatkan mata bulatnya yang sama sekali tak mengantuk, mengabaikan wajah shock Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun gelagapan untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Y-ya! Kau belum tidur?!" Baekhyun terkejut hingga tanpa sadar ia telah membentak Chanyeol.

"Kau sakit?" bukannya kesal, pertanyaan Chanyeol itu lebih pada rasa khawatir melihat wajah sembab tunangannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aniya" jawabnya serak.

"Lalu mengapa menangis?" tanyanya lebih lirih. "..kau membuatku khawatir, Baek. Katakanlah sesuatu.." pintanya lembut.

"A-aku..." ada keraguan untuk mengatakannya, apakah Chanyeol akan mengatainya kekanakan setelah ini?

"Aku mimpi buruk."

Kening Chanyeol mengkerut.

"Apartemen ini terbakar dan kau terjebak didalam," Baekhyun memulai ceritanya.

"Apa kau juga melihat dirimu berada didalam sana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk segera, mengabaikkan Chanyeol yang mulai bergeser mendekatinya juga memperbaiki selimut yang mereka kenakan.

"Ne. Api itu sangat cepat membesar hingga..."

"Hingga?" ulang Chanyeol karena mendadak Baekhyun terdiam.

"K-kau terjebak didalamnya setelah mendorongku paksa keluar, aku ingin menolongmu tapi api bertambah besar. Itu benar-benar mimpi buruk yang mengerikan." jelasnya hampir menangis.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Setidaknya dalam mimpi itu aku tidak akan merasa menyesal karena sudah berhasil menyelamatkanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum mati, bukan?"

"Apa?!ㅡmengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Chanyeol merasakan perubahan emosi Baekhyun jadi ia terkekeh untuk menunjukkan jika ucapannya tidaklah serius.

"Aku bercanda,"

"Tapi itu tidak lucu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menangkap sorot tajam mata Baekhyun. "Mian," setelahnya ia menenggelamkan kepala tunangannya itu pada dada bidangnya.

"Sudah, kau harus segera kembali memejamkan matamu. Abaikan mimpi itu, jangan di pikirkan lagi." titah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menurutinya untuk memejamkan mata sementara Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan nyaman.

Lima menit berlalu dan keadaan masih tetap hening, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sudah tertidur. Baekhyun memang memejamkan matanya namun ia belum tertidur sepenuhnya.

"Setidaknya jika aku tak ada itu tak akan banyak berpengaruh padamu," Chanyeol berucap lirih sembari mengusap lembut helai rambut Baekhyun. "..berbeda denganku, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku selanjutnya jika kau tidak ada."

Siapapun tak akan dapat melihat ada sorot kesedihan disana, termasuk Baekhyun yang hanya memilih bungkam, tidak tahu ucapan Chanyeol itu benar atau bahkan salah.

.

.

.

.

Jongin masih terlelap ketika hidungnya mengendus aroma wangi makanan yang mendadak membuat perutnya terasa lapar. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup, merasa heran siapa yang sudah memasak pagi-pagi begini. Seingatnya kemarin malam ia menginap dirumah Kyungsoo dan ia tahu hanya ada mereka berdua dirumah ini. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo sudah memesan makananan terlebih dahulu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat pemuda itu sangat tergantung padanya, Kyungsoo tidak seperti dulu yang akan memanjakan Jongin dengan berbagai makanan lezat buatannya. Semenjak dinyatakan jiwanya terganggu ia sudah seperti orang lumpuh yang hanya akan berdiam diri sepanjang hari kecuali Jongin mengajaknya pergi keluar juga memulai pembicaraan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Jongin berguling kesamping dan seketika terkejut ketika tak menemukan Kyungsoo disana, ia segera bangkit dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar, langkahnya cepat menuju dapur dimana aroma lezat makanan itu tercium.

Langkah Jongin mendadak terhenti dengan mata melebar sempurna juga mulut menganga tak percaya melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya.

Kyungsoo disana. Sekilas tersenyum pada Jongin kemudian kembali sibuk menuang nasi goreng dari teflon kedalam piring dengan gerakan sedikit kaku juga terkesan sangat berhati-hati agar masakannya tak tumpah.

Jongin berjalan mendekatinya setelah Kyungsoo menyimpan teflon kotor pada wastafel untuk dibersihkan nanti.

"Selamat pagi, Jonginie.." sapa Kyungsoo ramah sembari melepas apron yang melekat ditubuhnya mengabaikan Jongin yang masih saja terdiam.

"H-hyung.. Apa kau yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"Tentu saja," ia menjawab dengan tersenyum. "Kemarilah, kita sarapan bersama.."

Jongin menurut tanpa banyak bertanya lagi.

"Aku sudah lumayan lama tidak melakukan ini, jadi kuharap kau maklum jika rasanya agak aneh." jelasnya.

Jongin mengangguk kecil sebelum meraih sendoknya, baginya ini sebuah kemajuan besar yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan pergerakan Jongin yang tengah menyuapkan nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya, ia mengunyahnya secara perlahan dan tersenyum geli melihat wajah serius Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Eumm.. Ini..." Jongin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sementara Kyungsoo nampaknya tak dapat menunggu lebih lama, pemuda mungil itu mendengus pasrah.

"Tidak enak, ya?"

"Eh? Siapa bilang?" selanya cepat. "Ini sangat enak seperti biasanya, hyung. Terima kasih.." puji Jongin yang kemudian memakan nasi gorengnya dengan lahap.

Jongin tak bohong. Tak ada sedikipun yang berubah dari masakan Kyungsoo sekalipun itu sudah lama tak pernah ia lakukan lagi, tetap saja itu masih menjadi favoritnya hingga saat ini.

Nasi goreng dipiring Jongin telah habis, ia tengah meneguk susunya sembari menunggu Kyungsoo menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Mandilah.. Aku akan membereskan semua ini sebelum berangkat ke kampus." titah Kyungsoo.

Jongin segera mencegah ketika Kyungsoo hendak membawa piring kotor mereka ke wastafel, ia ambil alih itu.

"Aku yang akan membereskannya, kau mandi duluan saja, hyung."

"Eh? Tumben sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Kau sudah memasak sarapan jadi ini tugasku untuk membersihkan semuanya." jawab Jongin.

"Kau yakin bisa, Jonginie?" Kyungsoo terlihat ragu.

Tawa Jongin lepas mendengar hal itu, masih jelas di ingatannya, dulu ia selalu menjatuhkan setidaknya tiga piring hingga pecah ketika Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan dapur setelah kegiatan memasak mereka usai. Itu hanya akal-akalan Jongin agar Kyungsoo tak lagi memintanya melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan khawatir, hyung. Aku akan berhati-hati." ucap Jongin.

"Hmm, baiklah.." dan setelahnya Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin sementara pemuda tan itu terus saja tersenyum bahagia. Entah mimpi apa ia semalam hingga keajaiban menyapanya pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

"Undang saja, Jongdae-ya."

"Tidak bisa, Minseok-ie. Dia bukan temanku!"

"Tapi kami pernah dekat saatㅡ"

"Dia berbahaya. Ingat itu!"

"Tidak selama Jongin ada bersamanya."

"Hey, hey! Ada apa ini? Mengapa kalian bertengkar pagi-pagi begini?" Baekhyun dengan gelas jus strawberry ditangannya segera bergabung. Ia tak sengaja melihat dua pasangan itu tengah bertengkar hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Kau juga, Jongdae-ya.. Mengapa tak membalas pesanku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Jongdae mendengus sebal. "Ponselku tertinggal di kelas." jawabnya sementara Minseok lebih menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya tanpa mau menyela apapun.

Baekhyun menyesap jusnya saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh disini, tidak biasanya dua pasangan dihadapannya ini diam, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" tuntut Baekhyun.

Keduanya tetap diam cukup lama hingga Baekhyun merasa bosan, sampai pada akhirnya Jongdae mendengus menyerah karena nampaknya Minseok tak mau repot-repot untuk menjelaskan.

"Minseok hyung ingin mengundang Kyungsoo di acara pernikahan kami sedangkan aku tidak. Kau tahu 'kan jika Kyungsoo bukan orang baik, Baekhyun-ah?"

Minseok sedikit membanting ponselnya diatas meja hingga membuat dua orang lainnya terkejut. "Aku cukup kenal baik dengannya, kami sering terlibat untuk membuat tugas bersama. Kemarin aku bertemu Kyungsoo di lorong dan dia nampak baik juga sehat. Dia bahkan menyapaku dengan sangat ramah dan menyayangkan keputusanku pergi dari kampus ini setelah menikah."

"Asal kau tahu saja jika si pendek bermata bulat itu sering kali mencoba mencelakai sahabatku jika ia memiliki kesempatan!" Jongdae melirik kearah Baekhyun dimana ia dapat menemukan pemuda itu tengah memijat pelan pelipisnya. Bukan Baekhyun yang memiliki masalah tapi justru ia yang pusing memikirkan pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ya sudah undang saja. Jangan bertengar lagi!" sahut Baekhyun.

Jongdae cepat menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Kau serius tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Selama itu ada Jongin, hanya dia yang mampu mengendalikan Kyungsoo."

"Ah, ternyata kita sepemikiran, Baekhyun-ah." ucap Minseok senang. "..lagipula Baekhyun juga akan datang bersama Chanyeol, kurasa ia akan tetap aman disana." lanjutnya.

"Ya, Minseok hyung benar." tambah Baekhyun, namun Jongdae adalah sahabatnya yang mengetahui dengan baik arti di balik segala ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau meresahkan hal ini 'kan?" tebak Jongdae.

Baekhyun gelagapan. "A-apa?! Aku tidak!" sangkalnya cepat, namun dalam hati ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Jongdae, perasaannya sangat tidak tenang, entah mengapa.

"Baek, seberapapun dekatnya aku dan Kyungsoo kau tetap sahabat terbaik kami. Aku tidak akan mengundangnya jika kau merasa keberatan akan hal ini." jelas Minseok yang merasa tak enak.

"Hyung, ini acara pernikahanmu jadi kau berhak menentukan siapa yang hadir disana." balas Baekhyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa sangat kesal semenjak Baekhyun mengatakan akan ada undangan pernikahan Minseok dan Jongdae minggu depan hampir seluruh waktu Baekhyun tersita oleh dua pemuda itu, ia bahkan tak perlu lagi membuat Chanyeol mengantar juga menjemputnya dikampus karena baik Minseok maupun Jongdae telah melakukan hal itu suka rela dengan alasan mereka tak akan dapat sering bertemu setelah ini. Namun untunglah hal itu mungkin akan berakhir hari ini, malam pernikahan Jongdae dan Minseok.

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul setengah tujuh malam ketika Chanyeol tak dapat berhenti memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih betah menatap pantulan dirinya yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan setelan jas hitam yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit putihnya didepan cermin, mata kecil itu kini terlihat lebih tegas dengan sedikit polesan eyeliner yang membuat penampilannya terlihat berbeda. Senyum Baekhyun merekah melihat tampilan dirinya yang kini telah siap untuk berangkat ke pesta pernikahan sahabatnya.

"Cantik.."

Senyum Baekhyun seketika lenyap mendengar ucapan lirih di belakang. Tangan Chanyeol memang tengah sibuk dengan dasi yang ia kenakan namun pandangan matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Baekhyun disana.

"Huh? Apa kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun malas, tangannya bergerak untuk memperbaiki rambut hitamnya.

"Sangat cantik.."

"Aku namja!" tekannya. "Tentu saja aku ini tampan." tanpa berbalik, ia mencoba mengkoreksi ucapan Chanyeol meski kenyataannya pemuda itu tetap saja akan menyangkal.

"Aniya.."

_'Ah, jebal, jangan memulainya lagi park Chanyeol..'_ batinnya.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan segera berbalik.

"Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terlambat di acara penting sahabatku." ajaknya cepat, tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan tentang 'cantik atau tampan' yang Baekhyun pastikan akan terus berlanjut jika salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang mengalah.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mereka, tak lama kemudian Chanyeol ikut menyusul.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku harus membatalkan saja acara pertemuan ini untuk menemanimu ke pesta pernikahan Jongdae dan Minseok hyung." ucap Jongin, jelas ia merasa khawatir membiarkan Kyungsoo berpergian sendiri.

Kyungsoo yang tengah merapikan kembali tampilannya malam ini terkekeh pelan menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Tidak ada lagi sosok pemuda pemarah juga gampang tersinggung dalam dirinya, seolah semua itu lenyap begitu saja.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau bertengkar lagi dengan kedua orang tuamu, Jonginie. Demi Tuhan, mereka orang yang sangat baik, bahkan mereka dapat menerima orang sepertiku." tanggap Kyungsoo.

"Kau sempurna Kyungie hyung, tentu saja eomma dan appa dengan cepat dapat menerimamu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemarin Jongin sengaja mengundang Kyungsoo datang kerumah untuk makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis mereka selama berbulan-bulan. Respon kedua orang tua Jongin cukup baik ketika melihat sikap manis dan sopan yang Kyungsoo tunjukan, hal itu membuat Jongin semakin yakin jika Kyungsoo-nya yang dulu telah kembali.

"Kau berlebihan, Jonginie. Jangan mengecewakan mereka hanya demi aku. Kau harus menuruti orang tuamu, bukankah itu semua juga demi masa depanmu." jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk pasrah, lagipula apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar, ia harus menjadi orang sukses di masa depan, membuktikan bahwa ia pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Kyungsoo kelak.

"Arraseo.." ucap Jongin. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Kurasa begitu." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan memanggil taksi untuk mengantarㅡ"

"Tidak perlu, Jonginie." sela Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo? Apa ada seseorang yang akan menjemputmu kemari?" ada perasaan cemburu saat Jongin menanyakan hal itu.

"Aniyo." sangkal Kyungsoo cepat. "Pinjamkan saja mobilmu untukku," pintanya.

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum keningnya mengerut antara heran juga tak yakin. Dia tidak meragukan kemampuan Kyungsoo menyetir. Tidak! Hanya saja ia tak yakin membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi mengendarai mobil sendirian. Jongin khawatir akan hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi selama ia tak berada disamping Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu sudah lama tak mengemudi mobil jadi mungkin saja tangannya akan menjadi sedikit kaku, juga mungkin ia melupakan beberapa hal penting saat berkendara, ini bukan masalah sepele.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Jonginie, jebal.." Kyungsoo menangkup kedua tangannya, memohon pada Jongin dengan wajah polosnya yang terlihat lucu hingga Jongin tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum pada akhirnya menyerahkan kunci mobilnya dengan berat hati, sementara Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar menerima benda itu, tidak percaya jika ia dengan begitu mudah mendapatkannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke perusahaan terlebih dahulu sebelum datang ke pesta." tawar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Kau berangkat saja sebelum terlambat. Aku bisa naik taksi." jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Arraseo," dengan itu Jongin membawanya keluar rumah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah Kyungsoo.

"Berhati-hatilah.." pesan Jongin.

"Ne. Aku tak akan membuatnya lecet sedikitpun, kau tenang saja."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, nampaknya pemuda itu memiliki sedikit kesalahpahaman disini. "Aku tak peduli pada mobilnya, aku hanya ingin kau berjanji padaku akan kembali dengan selamat."

Kyungsoo tak menjawab apapun namun kecupan ringan yang mendarat sempurna di bibir tebal Jongin mewakili semuanya.

"Gomawo.." ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian memasuki mobil.

Sampai mobil itu melaju dan tak lagi terlihat Jongin masih tetap berada disana, diam membeku. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan saja sudah berefek luar biasa baginya, apalagi Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang memulainya.

.

.

.

.

Gedung besar tempat yang sengaja disewa oleh Jongdae dan Minseok kini nampak sangat padat dipenuhi oleh tamu undangan baik dari kerabat, teman dari kedua mempelai juga beberapa relasi bisnis dari kedua orang tua mereka, banyak diantara mereka terlihat tengah berbincang satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia datang ke acara pernikahan kami, Chanyeol-ssi.." ucap Minseok ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, ne.. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kalian sudah bersedia mengundangku." balas Chanyeol tersenyum ramah.

"Hyung, kau kelihatan sangat tampan malam ini." puji Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, Baekhyun-ah.. Kau juga terlihat tampan dengan pakaian yang kau kenakan." balas Minseok yang membuat senyum Baekhyun merekah, setidaknya Minseok tak mengatakan jika Baekhyun terlihat cantik.

"Akan ada kejutan untukmu nanti, kau tunggu saja.." bisik Jondae yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat tampan dan juga luar biasa malam ini.

Kening Baekhyun mengerut. "Kejutan apa?" tanyanya penasaran meski secara bersamaan juga merasa curiga.

"Tunggu saja nanti, Baekhyun-ah.. Aku jamin kau pasti akan menyukainya." sahut Minseok yang tak kalah luar biasa penampilannya malam ini.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, dua pasangan baru dihadapannya ini ternyata sama saja, mungkin karena hal itu juga mereka berdua berjodoh.

"Bukan aku yang menikah tapi mengapa aku yang diberi kejutan?"

"Karena kami sangat yakin kau akan terkejut." jawab Minseok.

"Ya, semoga saja." ucap Baekhyun acuh.

Setelahnya mereka tak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi disana karena banyaknya tamu lain yang mengantri untuk memberi ucapan selamat.

"Tuan Park.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan dan menemukan seorang lelaki seusia appanya tengah berjalan mendekat bersama seorang gadis cantik yang Baekhyun tebak adalah putri dari lelaki itu.

"Ah, tuan Kang.. Saya tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anda disini." sapa Chanyeol ramah.

Chanyeol terlihat larut berbicara dengan lelaki tua itu, disini banyak sekali tamu yang datang dari kalangan bisnis jadi tak heran jika Chanyeol mengenal beberapa orang diantaranya. Baekhyun sendiri bagai orang bodoh yang hanya berdiam diri disamping Chanyeol sementara pemuda itu terlihat membicarakan banyak hal tentang perusahaan yang satupun tak ia mengerti. Ia ingin pergi dan berkumpul dengan teman kuliahnya yang kebetulan datang sangking bosannya namun ia akan dianggap tak sopan jika pergi begitu saja, jadi Baekhyun terus menunggu dengan sabar sampai obrolan itu usai.

"Aku datang kemari bersama dengan putriku. Dia Kang Seulgi." lelaki tua itu menunjuk kearah gadis cantik yang nampak anggun di sebelahnya.

"Ah, senang bertemu dengan anda, Seulgi-ssi." sapa Chanyeol ramah sembari menjabat tangan gadis yang terlihat berkelas tersebut.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang kemudian tak dapat menahan senyum gelinya melihat wajah bosan Baekhyun disana. "Ah, saya juga datang bersama seseorang,"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika tangan hangat Chanyeol merangkul pundaknya, ia tidak tahu sampai dimana pembicaraan mereka tadi karena larut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun, tunangan saya." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tunangan?!"

Baekhyun dapat melihat reaksi terkejut dari pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut.

"A-annyeong haseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida.." sapa Baekhyun kikuk.

"Ah, saya tidak tahu jika anda sudah memiliki tunangan." jelas sekali lelaki tua itu memaksakan senyumnya sementara sang gadis cantik nampak tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

"Ne. Acara pertunangan kami sangat tertutup.." jelas Chanyeol.

"Ah, jadi begitu.." ucap lelaki itu seolah mengerti. "Maaf, saya rasa kami harus segera pergi karena ada urusan lain." pamit lelaki tua itu.

"Ah, ne.. Senang bertemu dengan anda tuan Kang, Seulgi-ssi." balas Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal lelaki tua dan anak gadisnya itu, Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Buru-buru sekali.." ucap Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya hanya berupa sindiran membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas disana.

"Mian, karena membuatmu bosan. Setidaknya mereka akan berhenti berusaha mendekatiku lagi." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Siapa? Ahjussi itu?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan. "Para pengusaha sering kali bersikap seperti itu, selain menjalin kerja sama mereka juga akan menjodohkan anak-anak mereka demi keuntungan kedua belah pihak."

"Apa itu artinya ahjussi itu berusaha menjodohkanmu dengan anak gadisnya tadi?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu. "Kurasa.." ia meraih dua gelas minuman diatas meja dan memberikan satu untuk Baekhyun.

"Tuan Kang tidak pernah percaya jika aku sudah memiliki tunangan sampai malam ini tiba dan ia bertemu langsung denganmu."

"Apa tidak terlihat aneh?" guman Baekhyun.

"Aneh apanya?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Kau menolak gadis cantik dan berkelas hanya karena telah bertunangan dengan seorang lelaki tampan sepertiku.." ia menanyakannya hanya karena penasaran, apa Chanyeol akan terpengaruh oleh kedatangan gadis cantik tersebut.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya yang hampir lepas. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Lelaki tampan? Oh, tidak mungkin.. Demi semua makhlhidup yang menghirup oksigen dimuka bumi ini, Chanyeol lebih menyetujui jika Baekhyun disebut cantik.

"Dasar narsis."

"AakhㅡYa! Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol melenggang santai setelah menyentil keras kening Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu hendak mengejarnya ketika terdengar suara yang familiar mengiterupsi langkahnya..

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, detik selanjutnya kedua mata kecil itu membelakak sempurna mengetahui seseorang yang telah hadir disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini sebenarnya udah mau dipost kemarin2 tapi banyak halangan jadi baru bisa sekarang -,- mianhaeyo... saya overdosis moment ChanBaek tuh, ahh.. mereka makin manis sekali akhir-akhir ini #heboh sendiri.

Untuk chap selanjutnya gk janji bisa cepet tp di usahain :-)

Big thank's to :

CussonsBaekby, Re Tao, chankachank, tippachan, reiasia95, cici fu, neli amelia, ahnjinhee2, devrina, narsih556, JonginDO, Novey, beagle6104, syazajihan, tanpanama, baekhaan, PCY92, Kin Ocean, staring love apart, zee nicky, amibaekyeol461, laxyovrds, A Je Kepingin Babby Kembar, VampireDPS, bie, Guest, allika azallika, kaisoobun, sulaksmiindah, ChanBaekLuv, Kim673.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hard to Say 'I ****Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast:**

**Wu Yifan**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing:**

**ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, KaiSoo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash No Flame.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, detik selanjutnya kedua mata kecil itu membelakak sempurna mengetahui seseorang yang telah hadir disana.

Baekhyun berkedip, memastikan sosok yang mulai berjalan mendekat adalah nyata. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas itu semua, senyum menawan yang tak pernah berubah, kharisma yang mampu menarik perhatian puluhan pasang mata untuk sekedar meliriknya, bahkan aroma tubuh itu tetap sama.

_**Kris** **Wu..**_

Kepala Baekhyun perlahan mendongak seiring dengan sosok tinggi Kris telah berada dihadapannya.

"K-kau datang?"

Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh karena setelah tersadar dari keterbekuannya hanya dua kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Ya, Jongdae mengundangku." jawab Kris tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham setelah itu suasana canggung dengan cepat tercipta diantara mereka, Baekhyun tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, dua bulan yang lalu mereka berpisah begitu saja, bahkan ia tak tahu kapan tepatnya Kris terbang ke cina. Tak ada ucapan perpisahan apapun karena keadaan Kris saat itu tengah kacau hingga tak memungkinkan untuk di temui. Nampaknya dua bulan sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Kris untuk melewati masa terberatnya, yang Baekhyun lihat sekarang Kris telah kembali seperti sedia kala dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur atas hal itu.

"Sudah hampir dua bulan kita tidak bertemu.." Kris mulai membuka obrolan.

"Ya, kau benar." sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kris.

"Aku baik, Kris. Kau sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Merasa sangat baik, dan secara tak langsung itu semua juga karenamu.." jawab Kris yang membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut tak mengerti.

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau.." ucap Kris yakin yang membuat Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti. "Kau yangㅡ"

"Ehemm..."

Suara dehem seseorang membuat Baekhyun dan Kris menoleh. Chanyeol disana, menatap tak suka atas kehadiran Kris.

"Ah, Park Chanyeol.. Apa kabar?" sapa Kris ramah membuat Chanyeol mengerut heran. Tidak biasanya! Apalagi saat ini Kris dengan sukarela mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

Chanyeol mengaduh pelan ketika Baekhyun dengan sengaja menyikut perutnya cukup keras, itu karena Chanyeol tak kunjung merespon sikap baik yang Kris tunjukkan, pemuda itu hanya menatap heran wajah dan tangan Kris yang terulur secara bergantian.

"Baik.." jawab Chanyeol singkat setelah menjabat tangan Kris dengan sedikit tak rela.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman atas kehadiran Kris disini. Ia cemburu, ya.. Chanyeol akui itu. Ia tak ingin Kris berada di dekat Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika Kris mengatakan ingin kembali memiliki Baekhyun? Bagaimana jika Kris mengatakan ia masih mencintai Baekhyun? Dan juga nampaknya sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya mampu melupakan Kris. Sial! Jika hal itu sampai terjadi maka Chanyeol tak akan tinggal diam, ia akan bertindak cepat sebelum Kris mengatakan semuanya. Tidak! Ia tak boleh kalah cepat karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol telah melangkah sejauh ini.. Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi, tidak akanㅡ

_"Hyuuungg.."_ seruan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dikatakan lirih itu mampu mengusik lamunan Chanyeol hingga ia terlempar kembali kealam nyata.

Chanyeol dapat melihat sosok Luhan berjalan mendekat sementara Baekhyun nampak tak sabar untuk segera berjalan menghampirinya. MerekaㅡBaekhyun dan Luhanㅡ saling berpelukan, Chanyeol tahu bagaimana rindunya Baekhyun pada Luhan, bahkan Chanyeol sampai bosan setiap hari mendengar keluhan Baekhyun tentang Luhan yang sama sekali tak dapat dihubungi atau Baekhyun yang mulai meminta padanya untuk ikut serta pergi ke cina jika ia memiliki waktu libur.

Luhan tak dapat menahan tawa ketika Baekhyun memelukannya lebih erat.

"Kau datang? Kapan kau tiba?" Baekhyun lebih cepat melepas pelukan itu. Perasaan rindunya memang begitu besar namun ia begitu penasaran untuk menatap sosok di hadapannya, menepis kemungkinan jika saja kedua matanya telah salah mengenali.

"Ya, Jongdae dan Minseok mengundangku.. Aku baru tiba kemarin sore," pemuda itu tersenyum yang membuat Baekhyun yakin ia sosok nyata bukan hanya imajinasi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuiku kemarin?"

"Jongdae dan Minseok melarangku, mereka berkata ingin memberi kejutan untukmu."

"Ah, jadi ini yang mereka maksud," gumam Baekhyun mengerti. "...nampaknya mereka berhasil membuatku terkejut, aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka nanti." ucap Baekhyun sementara Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau seperti menghilang dua bulan ini, aku sama sekali tak dapat menghubungimu. Aku bahkan telah berencana akan pergi ke cina untuk menemuimu selama liburan.."

Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun. "Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi Baekhyun-ah, keadaan banyak berubah selama dua bulan ini."

"Mulai saat ini jangan mencoba menghilang lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan jika sudah merindukanmu.."

"Hehee.. Aku janji." mereka berpelukan kembali setelah itu.

"Ah, ya, kau datang sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Aku bersama Kris."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Luhan** **POV**_

_Dia hanya diam ketika pertama kali aku datang menemuinya.._

_Malam itu aku menghubungi kedua orang tuaku tentang kepulanganku yang mendadak, mereka terkejut namun tak banyak memberi komentar ataupun melempar pertanyaan. Mereka menjemputku di bandara, dalam perjalanan pulang aku menceritakan semuanya. Aku mencintai Kris dan aku ingin mereka menemui kedua orang tua Kris untuk membawanya padaku._

_Baba tak banyak memberikan reaksi tentang keinginanku, membuatku takut jika ia tak setuju. Sementara mama mendukung penuh akan hal itu, membuatku merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya ada seseorang yang berpihak padaku. Dua hari berada di cina kuhabiskan untuk belajar mengurus perusahaan baba, lelaki itu tetap berwajah datar, mungkin ia masih marah atas gagalnya rencana pertunanganku dulu yang menyeretku kedalam hal bodoh, atau ia hanya diam seperti itu karena takut jika menolak keinginanku ini maka aku akan kembali melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu._

_Tidak! Aku tak akan melakukannya untuk kedua kali. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka tak menyetujui keputusanku, aku akan mencari jalan sendiri, aku sudah dewasa dan berhak menentukan apa yang aku inginkan dan hal apa yang menurutku terbaik._

_Aku mencintai Kris dan ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya._

_Selama ini aku telah mengalah, juga menahan. Memendam perasaan ini tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu, namun ketika sebuah kesempatan muncul, aku tak ingin membuat hal itu hanya berakhir sia-sia._

_Ibu Kris tersenyum ketika melihatku datang pertama kali di kediamannya, ia menyambutku dengan sangat baik dan juga hangat. Belakangan baru ku ketahui jika semua itu karena usaha kedua orang tuaku, ternyata mereka tak hanya diam. Mereka menyayangiku, berusaha mempermudah usahaku, melakukan semuanya yang terbaik untukku. Mungkin kedua orang tuaku memang tak pandai merangkai kata namun perbuatan yang mereka lakukan ini bagiku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku bahagia._

_Sudah hampir satu minggu ini aku tak pernah bosan untuk berkunjung di kediaman orang tua Kris. Keadaannya tetap sama, Kris hanya akan_ diam _seolah tak menganggapku ada, namun itu tak membuatku kecewa ataupun merasa tersinggung, setidaknya beberapa hari terakhir Kris sudah mau berbicara denganku, terkadang ia menanyakan kabarku juga tak jarang memperingatkanku untuk tak datang kerumah jika memang aku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor yang menyebabkan aku datang berkunjung agak larut. Tak apa, setidaknya aku masih dapat melihatnya meskipun sebentar saja juga dalam keadaan ia sudah tertidur pulas._

_Pagi itu segalanya berubah, berawal dari aku yang sengaja datang berkunjung lebih awal di hari libur, membawakan mampan sarapan Kris kedalam kamarnya. Kupikir ia belum bangun, namun pikiranku salah, aku melihatnya tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang sembari memandangi layar ponselnya yang menyala._

_Ketika aku menaruh mampan sarapan di meja nakas, dapat kulihat ia tengah menatap lekat foto manis dirinya bersama Zitao disana. Ah, Kris pasti kembali teringat juga merindukan Zitao. Dan itu wajar, mengingat ini masih kurang dari dua minggu sejak kepergian tunangannya itu._

_"Kris, kauㅡ"_

_"Lu!" serunya cepat kemudian menatapku serius._

_"Ya?" jawabku sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang mungkin akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya._

_Memang selama ini kedua orang tua Kris tak jarang membujuknya untuk melihat keberadaanku, namun nampaknya ini akan lama untuk Kris dapat melihat bagaimana perasaanku padanya mengingat begitu besar perasaan cintanya terhadap Tao._

_"Kemarin Zitao datang ke mimpiku," mulainya lirih._

_Apa aku dapat menyebut ini sebuah kemajuan? Selama hampir satu minggu ini ia bahkan tak pernah berbicara terbuka padaku. Karena aku tahu ia menanyakan kabar atau apapun tentangku hanya karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya yang merasa tak enak atas sikap acuh Kris, namun kali ini_ nampaknya _tidak._

_"Benarkah?" tanggapku memulai, sebenarnya aku agak bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Aku takut jika aku salah bicara maka Kris akan kembali menutup dirinya._

_Kris menatapku setelah mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponsel, hal itu membuatku menunduk. Sebenarnya sejak awal mengenalnya aku tak pernah tahan bertatapan dengan mata tajam itu, yang mana hal tersebut akan menarikku kedalam pesonanya dan membuatku semakin terjerat._

_"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?ㅡseperti kata ibuku?" tanyanya._

_Aku tersentak pelan._ Ya, _aku tahu aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya namun kupikir ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat._ Aku _memang sudah menceritakan bagaimana perasaanku pada kedua orang tua Kris dan juga meminta pada mereka untuk tak memaksakan hal ini padanya, bagaimanapun juga ia baru saja kehilangan_ Zitao, _aku tak ingin memaksa yang mana hal tersebut mungkin akan membuatnya semakin tertekan. Aku ingin Kris menyadari perasaan juga kehadiranku seiring berjalannya waktu, ya.. Perlahan saja.._

_Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus berbicara jujur atauㅡ_

_"Lu, jawab aku!" tuntutnya, meskipun aku tak menatapnya namun aku yakin ia kini tengah menatapku tajam seolah meminta kejujuranku._

_Aku menelan ludahku kasar, merasa sangat gugup._

"Y-ya," _jawabku pelan masih belum berani menatapnya._

_Ah, bodoh!_

_Bagaimana jika Kris marah setelah ini? Bagaimana jika Kris menganggapku lancang karena berani mencintainya? Bagaimana jika Kris tak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku? Oh, ini lebih buruk lagi! Bagaimana jika Kris membenciㅡ_

_"Hei, rusa.."_

_Entah aku yang salah dengar atau memang nada bicara Kris yang berubah melembut sekarang._

_Belum sempat aku menjawab sebuah tangan besar menangkup wajahku, menuntunku untuk menatap lurus padanya, mata tajam Kris. Aku tak dapat lagi berpaling, tangkupan itu terasa lembut yang mana seharusnya dapat membuatku dengan mudah berpaling namun ternyata itu tak mudah. Tatapan Kris seolah memiliki magnet kuat yang menarikku untuk tetap pada posisi seperti itu._

_Kris tak pernah berubah, selalu saja seperti itu. Ia mampu membuatku merasa gila karenaㅡ_

_"...menikahlah denganku."_

_Dan aku rasa aku sudah benar-benar menjadi gila sekarang._

_**Luhan**_ **_POV end_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya, secepat itu.." Luhan mengakhiri cerita panjangnya, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih merasa takjub.

"Maaf, karena kami tak dapat mengundangmu karenaㅡya, kau tahu bukan jika ia menikah satu minggu setelah kepergian Zitao, itu masa-masa sulit baginya, hingga kami memutuskan hanya mengundang para kerabat untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan sederhana. Kamiㅡ"

"Jangan berbicara lagi, _hyung.."_ potong Baekhyun yang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tak dapat di mengerti, membuat Luhan berpikir mungkin Baekhyun akan marah karena ia tak membagi hal bahagia itu, namun...

_"Chukkhaeyo~"_ seru Baekhyun heboh, ekspresi datar, hampir marah, atau apapun itu kini berganti dengan wajah bersemangat. _"Hyung,_ mendengar ceritamu tadi kupikir kau sangat hebat!"

"Tentu saja.." Luhan menepuk dada datarnya bangga.

"Lalu kapan kau dan Chanyeol akan menyusul kami?" itu suara Kris, ah.. syukurlah berkat Luhan ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan, jika dilihat lebih dekat semua pasti setuju jika mereka memang pasang yang serasi.

Baekhyun terdiam, mimik wajahnya berubah suram. "Kami belum dapat memastikannya." jawabnya lirih.

"Hei, Baekhyun-ah.. Bukankah kau berkata padaku untuk mencoba membuka hatimu. Sejauh ini bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian?" bisik Luhan penasaran sementara Chanyeol kini mendadak akrab dengan Kris bahkan ia mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Kris dan Luhan. Ekspresi kaku dan tak nyaman yang ia tunjukkan di awal kini tak lagi nampak. Mereka saling mengobrol, terlihat seperti sahabat yang telah lama tak bertemu.

Luhan menegaskan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia bukan sahabat yang selamanya akan mendukung Baekhyun jika ia bersalah, Baekhyun telah berjanji akan mencoba membuka lembar baru bersama Chanyeol. Sebaliknya jika Baekhyun melupakannya maka Luhan akan berusaha untuk mengingatkan hal itu, meski itu akan terasa sulit bagi Baekhyun, namun Luhan tak akan lelah untuk terus mendukung Baekhyun dari belakang.

Bagi Luhan kebersamaannya dengan Kris saat ini tak bisa lepas dari sosok Baekhyun, dulu Baekhyun adalah orang yang mendukungnya hingga ia dapat bahagia seperti sekarang. Dari cerita yang Luhan dengar melalui Jongdae, nampaknya Chanyeol telah berubah semakin baik, namun si bodoh yang keras kepala bernama Byun Baekhyun itu saja yang membuat semuanya semakin sulit.

"Apa selama ini tidak ada rencana pernikahan?" tanya Luhan.

"Sebenarnya kedua orang tua kami memutuskan dua bulan lagi tapi mungkin kami akan menundanya." jawab Baekhyun

"Ah, kalian akan mendapat masalah besar kalau begitu." tanggap Luhan terlampau santai, nada bicaranya seperti mengejek membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Luhan merangkul pundak Baekhyun sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol dan Kris, anak ini memang perlu segera disadarkan dari kebodohannya. "Aku dan Kris juga mengalami masa sulit. Tapi sebenarnya itu hanya dari sudut pandangku saja.. Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang Kris katakan ketika aku meragukan keputusannya untuk segera menikahiku?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Luhan menghela nafas sejenak, mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar tak terlihat menggelikan saat mengingat segala ucapan manis yang Kris lontarkan padanya, sungguh wajahnya akan memerah sempurna jika mengingat hal manis itu.

"Kris bilang selama ini ada dua orang yang amat ia cintai terluka karena dirinya, tentu saja aku tak bodoh untuk mengetahui jika yang ia maksud adalah kau dan Zitao.. Bahkan hal itu menyebabkan ia tak dapat memiliki satu diantara keduanya. Dia mengatakan itu hukuman Tuhan atas sifat serakahnya. Kris sangat terkejut dan sempat tak percaya saat mengetahui aku mencintainya, Kris bilang kali ini ia tak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang dapat mencintainya dengan tulus.." jawab Luhan. "Kau tak akan percaya jika kukatakan sampai saat ini Kris masih belajar untuk mencintaiku.."

Baekhyun diam, mencerna setiap perkataan Luhan.

"Sebuah proses akan membuahkan hasil jika kau terus berusaha tanpa mengenal kata menyerah.."

Seharusnya Baekhyun mampu mencerna dengan baik semua yang Luhan katakan, namun itu tak semudah kelihatannya bahkan setelah membayangkan kembali tekad kuat Chanyeol, pemuda itu telah menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

"Luhan _hyung.._ Dia menangis, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Jongdae yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi berjalan mendekat.

"Ah, Jongdae-ya, kemarilah.." undang Luhan.

"Sehunnie.. Kenapa menangis, _baby?"_ tangan Kris terulur untuk mengambil alih bayi berusia 2 tahun itu dari gendongan Jongdae sementara Baekhyun mengerjap kagum pada sosok mungil di gendongan Kris.

Kris terlihat telaten mengusap lelehan air mata pada pipi bulat bayi laki-laki itu.

_"Aigo~_ siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol gemas, dan Baekhyun baru tahu jika tunangannya itu begitu menyukai anak kecil.

Kris tanpa ragu memberikan bayi itu pada Chanyeol yang di terimanya dengan kaku. "Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak akan banyak bergerak.." ucap Kris ketika Chanyeol khawatir ia akan menjatuhkannya.

Bayi itu tertawa ketika melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berusaha membuat ekspresi wajah lucu, nampaknya pemuda itu berbakat untuk menjadi sosok ayah yang baik.

_"Hyung,_ dia bayimu?" tanya Baekhyun kagum.

"Lebih tepatnya bayi kami.." Luhan melirik kearah Kris dan keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Mengapa secepat ini kalian memutuskan untuk memiliki seorang anak? Aku tidak yakin kau mampu menjaganya dengan baik, _hyung."_ ceplos Baekhyun asal.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu.." balasnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku kesepian," Luhan menunjuk Kris dengan dagunya. "Dia melarangku pergi bekerja setelah kami menikah, Sehun seperti hiburan untukku.."

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika Luhan mampu menjaga Sehun dengan sangat baik, awalnya aku juga sempat meragukannya namun ia dapat mematahkan segala hal buruk yang aku khawatirkan." tambah Kris.

Luhan tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang nampak cepat akrab dengan bayinya. "Nampaknya Chanyeol menyukai anak-anak."

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah dan mengadopsi seorang bayi seperti kami?"

.

.

.

.

"Kupikir nama Park Chanhyun tidak buruk." guman Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menoleh sekilas pada Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir disampingnya, sejak awal ia sudah dapat menangkap maksud perkataan tunangannya itu yang sejak mereka memasuki mobil untuk perjalanan pulang terus saja berguman tentang Kris, Luhan, dan Sehun yang kini telah hidup bahagia, jujur saja Baekhyun lelah, ia ingin Chanyeol berhenti berbicara tentang hal yang pasti akan berujung pada rencana pernikahan mereka, namun ini lebih parah, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membicarakan nama anak masa depan mereka nanti?

"Mungkin kita bisa memulai itu tujuh tahun yang akan datang." balas Baekhyun asal.

Chanyeol mendelik. "Kau ingin aku menjadi perjaka tua?"

Baekhyun mendesah lelah mendengar itu. "Kita akan sama-sama menjadi tua, Chanyeol. Bahkan aku lebih tua 6 bulan darimu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Jika hanya dua tahun aku tidak masalah tapi tujuhㅡ"

"Berhenti membahas itu!" sentak Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal yang kemudian memilih untuk mengalah.

Beberapa saat kemudian suasana berubah hening, Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol, melihat kemungkinan jika pemuda tinggi itu tengah marah karena ucapannya, namun yang Baekhyun lihat hanya wajah datar Chanyeol yang tengah fokus menyetir, jadi ia tak bisa menyimpulkan apakah Chanyeol marah atau tidak karena tak ada tanda yang menunjukkan itu.

"Jongdae dan Minseok hyung, mereka bilang akan mengundang Jongin dan Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka, memulainya dari awal. "..apa tadi kau bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, mungkin mereka tidak datang." guman Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku merasa lebih tenang jika tak melihatnya." jawab Baekhyun jujur dan Chanyeol tahu ketakutan Baekhyun sangat beralasan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, selama aku ada bersamamu semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya bagi Baekhyun ucapan Chanyeol tak begitu membantu, ia tahu Kyungsoo masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol, kebersamaan mereka hanya akan semakin membuat kemarahan Kyungsoo memuncak. Baekhyun merasa khawatir karena pemuda bermata bulat itu akan nekad melakukan apapun jika sudah marah.

Baekhyun mengistirahatkan kepalanya, ia menutup kedua matanya setelah memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan tentang Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melihat itu, sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha menutupinya, Chanyeol tahu ada sesuatu hal yang tengah mengganggu ketenangan tunangannya itu, namun Baekhyun bukan seseorang yang dengan mudah akan menunjukkan itu semua.

"Baek, ayo pergi ke tebing seperti waktu itu." ajak Chanyeol bersemangat.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sangat menyukai tempat itu, mereka dapat saling berbagi cerita juga banyak hal disana, tempat itu seolah memiliki sesuatu yang membuat perasaan mereka terus merasa damai.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, kedua matanya kembali terbuka. "Ini sudah malam, Chanyeol. Besok saja bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, ia tahu Baekhyun sudah mulai tertarik. "Aku khawatir tidak dapat pergi kesana lain waktu. Mulai besok aku akan sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan." jawabnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kita pergi.." senyum Chanyeol mengembang mendengar itu, Baekhyun hanya perlu sedikit keyakinan yang akan membuat pemuda itu percaya padanya.

Sejak Chanyeol memutar arah laju mobilnya, Baekhyun tahu itu akan menjadi perjalanan yang lumayan panjang dan melelahkan baginya terlebih Chanyeol yang tengah mengemudi.

Sudah lima belas menit perjalanan yang telah mereka tempuh dengan suasana hening yang mendominasi, Chanyeol yang tengah fokus menyetir sementara Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk beristirahat sebentar di sisa perjalanan mereka namun nampaknya itu tak dapat ia lakukan jadi pemuda itu kembali membuka matanya dan duduk dengan tegak. Ekor mata Baekhyun berulang kali menangkap wajah lelah Chanyeol disampingnya, pemuda itu menguap beberapa kali, juga sesekali melakukan gerakan ringan sekedar menghilangkan rasa kaku di tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hmm.."

"Mau kugantikan menyetir, tidak?" tawar Baekhyun. "Aku khawatir kau mengantuk."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar tawaran Baekhyun, ia memang lelah dan sedikit mengantuk namun ia yakin masih dapat bertahan sampai ketempat tujuan mereka.

"Kau tidak pandai menyetir, Baek." tolak Chanyeol. "Pergilah tidur, aku akan membangunkanmu ketika kita sudah sampai."

"Kau selalu meremehkanku." ucap Baekhyun sebal. "..minggu depan aku akan mengikuti tes untuk mendapat surat ijin mengemudi." celoteh Baekhyun.

"Itu terdengar bagus. Aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang kau bawa pergi jalan-jalan begitu mendapatkannya."

"Baiklah.." balas Baekhyun.

Jalanan yang mereka lewati saat ini telah memasuki kawasan pegunungan, tanpa sengaja Baekhyun melihat bayangan mobil yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang mereka, itu sedikit mencurigakan.

"Chanyeol, kau lihat mobil di belakang sana? Sepertinya mengikuti kita." ucap Baekhyun curiga.

Chanyeol mencoba melihatnya dari kaca spion. "Apa itu membuatmu takut?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, ekspresi wajahnya saat itu sudah mewakili jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

"Baiklah kita akan lakukan sesuatu agar ketakutanmu menghilang." ucap Chanyeol yang segera mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya.

Jalanan belum terlalu menanjak juga cukup lebar untuk mobil lain mendahului mereka. Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya lumayan pelan dan mereka dapat melihat mobil dibelakang mulai berjalan mendahului.

"Benar, itu mobil yang sama.. Aku melihatnya di depan gedung resepsi pernikahan tadi." nampaknya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan tak dapat mengurangi kecemasan Baekhyun, tunangannya itu malah terlihat semakin panik. "Chanyeol-ah, perasaanku tidak enak.."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, baginya ini hanya masalah sepele, bukan sesuatu yang patut di waspadai. "Baek, kau tak perlu khawatir, akuㅡ"

"YA! CHANYEOL AWAASS!"

**.**

**.**

_**BRUAAAKK~**_

"Akhh.."

Chanyeol menoleh cepat, mengabaikan keterkejutannya ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun disampingnya, tunangannya itu meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur jendela mobil.

"Sialan, dia ingin mencari masalah denganku rupanya!" umpat Chanyeol.

_"Ya!_ Chanyeol! Sudahlah.."

Baekhyun berusaha mencegah ketika Chanyeol mulai melepas seatbelt-nya dan buru-buru keluar dari mobil untuk menemui si pengendara yang hampir membuat mereka celaka karena berhenti mendadak.

"Aku akan segera kembali, tunggu disini sebentar." pinta Chanyeol dari luar mobil.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol tengah mengetuk kaca mobil di depan dengan brutal, memaksa sang pengendara keluar dari sana.

Baekhyun mengutuk pengendara mobil yang membuat kepalanya terantuk dan itu terasa sakit, ia masih tak fokus pada keadaan sekitar ketika ada seseorang yang membuka pintu mobil dan dengan cepat menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar dari sana.

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika menegang ketika merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari lehernya erat, sementara benda dingin terbuat dari logam sengaja di arahkan pada urat lehernya. Sekali saja Baekhyun salah bergerak maka sudah dapat dipastikan benda itu akan menggores lehernya dengan dalam dan ia akan mendapat luka serius.

Baekhyun merasa tercekik, seketika nafasnya tertahan mengetahui siapa seseorang yang tengah mengancam keselamatannya.

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol masih tak menyadari situasi, mobil di depan kembali berjalan membuat Chanyeol hampir mengejarnya sementara Baekhyun mulai diseret paksa untuk memasuki sebuah mobil dibelakang.

"ChaㅡChanyeol.."

Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat, detik selanjutnya kedua mata lebar itu membelalak sempurna.

"Baekㅡ"

"Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melukainya jika kau tak mendengar ucapanku!" ancaman itu membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kauㅡLEPASKAN BAEKHYUN!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Chanㅡugh!"

"Diam!" sentak Kyungsoo geram, ia tak pernah menyukai saat Baekhyun menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Kyung! Lepaskan Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika sampai kau membuatnya terluka!"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar itu, sedetik kemudian kemarahan mulai menguasai dirinya. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya, Chanyeol! Aku tidakㅡ"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh. "Mengapa tidak?

"Karenaㅡjika dia mati, aku akan ikut mati bersamanya." lirih Chanyeol.

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat mendengar itu. Chanyeol-nya telah berubah, dia tidak seperti sosok kekasihnya yang dulu.

"Kau tidak mencintainya, Chanyeol. Kau hanya mencintaiㅡ"

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Kyung." potong Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi. "Byun Baekhyun.."

"Aargh.. Hentikan!" teriak Kyungsoo geram.

Chanyeol hanya ingin membuat pertahan Kyungsoo melemah, setelah itu ia dapat menarik lepas Baekhyun dari sana.

"LEPASKAN BAEKHYUN!"

Kyungsoo memandang tak suka pada Chanyeol. "Kau berani membentakku?" pandangan itu turun. "...dia merubahmu begitu banyak, membuatmu membenciku."

Chanyeol mendengus pelan melihat air mata itu. "Tidak apa-apa.. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan kembali seperti awal, bukan?"

Chanyeol mendecih mendengarnya. "Hanya dalam mimpimu!"

Kedua mata bulat itu melebar sempurna, amarah cepat menguasai dirinya. "Jangan membuatku marah karena aku tak ingin menyakitimu.." ucapan itu lirih tapi terkesan mengancam.

"Lepaskan dia sebelum kau mendapat masalah!" peringat Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan pernah!" balas Kyungsoo. "..aku tidak peduli kau akan meninggalkanku setelah ini, tujuan utamaku untuk melenyapkan Byun Baekhyun. Dia yang telah membuatku seperti ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup tenang sementara aku selalu merasa menderita."

Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai melangkah mundur, ia melihat pergerakan Chanyeol yang membuatnya semakin waspada. "Ku peringatkan padamu untuk tetap disana, Park Chanyeol!" ancamnya.

Chanyeol menahan nafas ketika melihat keduanya mulai mendekati mobil dibelakang, Chanyeol tahu jaraknya terlalu jauh jika ia ingin menarik Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil membawanya masuk kedalam mobil, bahkan ketika ia telah berlari sekalipun.

Ketika Kyungsoo mulai membuka pintu mobil dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, ia melihat Chanyeol berlari kearahnya, hal itu membuat ia terkejut dan panik, Kyungsoo mendorong kasar Baekhyun di kursi belakang, setelahnya dengan cepat ia memasuki mobil dikursi kemudi dan segera mengunci pintunya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat Chanyeol hampir saja meraih mereka, pemuda tinggi itu mengetuk brutal kaca mobil seperti hendak memecahkannya. Belum tuntas rasa paniknya, Kyungsoo kembali dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang mencekiknya dari belakang. Sial, Baekhyun melakukan hal itu. Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo meraih pisau disamping, ia mengangkat benda itu danㅡ

_Crash!_

"Aargh.." teriak Baekhyun ketika pisau itu berhasil menggores dalam lengannya, darah segar mengalir cukup deras dari sana.

"Kau berani melawanku, dasar brengsek!" umpat Kyungsoo, tangan Kyungsoo terulur dan...

_Duakk!_

Seketika Baekhyun merasakan pening luar bisa menghantam kepalanya ketika dengan sengaja Kyungsoo membenturkannya, samar-samar ia masih dapat mendengar teriakan Chanyeol diluar. Ia ingin kembali bangkit, namun keadaan tubuhnya terbatas untuk melakukan itu. Baekhyun sudah berada di ambang batas kesadarannya ketika merasakan mobil mulai bergerak.

"Sial!" umpat Chanyeol, dengan cepat ia berlari memasuki mobil dan mengikutinya.

Medan yang mereka lewati cukup berat, jalanan mulai menanjak membuat Chanyeol lebih waspada pada keadaan sekitar yang diselimuti kegelapan pekat, Chanyeol harus bisa membuat mobil Kyungsoo berhenti hingga ia dapat membawa Baekhyun keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Baekhyun-ah..'_

_'Lepaskan Baekhyun..'_

_'ㅡaku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika sampai_ kau _membuatnya terluka!'_

_'Aku sangat mencintainya.. Byun Baekhyun..'_

Ucapan Chanyeol terus terniang di kepala Baekhyun, itu seperti sebuah mimpi namun terasa begitu nyata, perlahan Baekhyun mulai merasakan dirinya berada disebuah mobil yang tengah berjalan, tubuhnya tersentak kasar karena jalanan menanjak yang mereka lalui juga cara menyetir Kyungsoo yang lebih nampak seperti orang kesetanan.

Baekhyun mengerang, tubuhnya mati rasa, juga bau anyir darah yang keluar dari lengannya membuat ia mual. Meskipun tak menoleh, Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum mengejek pada dirinya yang tak mampu melawan.

Hampir lima menit Chanyeol berusaha mengejar mobil Kyungsoo, ia mengumpat kasar karena tak juga mampu membuat mobil didepan berhenti, jalanan mulai menyempit jadi Chanyeol tak bisa gegabah.

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat mobil Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan kendali, ia tahu Baekhyun pasti telah melakukan sesuatu disana, ini sebuah kesempatan bagi Chanyeol, ia dapat mendahului mobil Kyungsoo dan memaksanya untuk berhenti.

Chanyeol terbelalak ketika melihat mobil Kyungsoo hampir menyentuh pagar pembatas yang ia tahu disisi sana terdapat jurang yang akan membuat Baekhyun celaka jika sampai mobil tersebut menerobosnya.

"Ugh!"

"Hentikan mobil ini!" teriak Baekhyun.

Wajah Kyungsoo nampak tersiksa dengan Baekhyun yang berusaha mencekiknya dari belakang, namun Baekhyun dapat melihat tawa mengejek itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin geram.

Kyungsoo melihat itu, dibelakang sana Chanyeol masih saja terus mengikutinya. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut ketika melihat mobil Chanyeol hampir berjalan mendahului mereka. Karena cekikan Baekhyun yang semakin menyiksa juga reflek gerakan tangannya, Kyungsoo membanting setir kearah kiri membuat mobil ikut Chanyeol tergeser yang kemudian menjadi kehilangan kendali hingga menerobos pagar pembatas dan jatuh, beberapa detik kemudian suara ledakan terdengar menyusul.

Mobil Kyungsoo langsung berhenti setelahnya, pemuda bermata bulat itu nampak masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia bahkan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang tergesa keluar dari mobil menuju pagar pembatas.

"CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL-AH!" teriak Baekhyun panik.

Tidak terlihat apapun dibawa sana, selain kobaran api dari mobil Chanyeol yang semakin membesar.

Pikiran Baekhyun kacau, ia hampir saja terjun kedasar jurang ketika melihat ledakan lebih besar menyusul tak lama kemudian.

"TIDAK! CHANYEOL-AH!"

Teriakan Baekhyun di luar yang memanggil nama Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo seketika sadar dari keterkejutannya, pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun diambang pagar pembatas dengan tatapan membunuh. Kyungsoo tidak bersalah, bukan dia melainkan Baekhyun yang telah mencelakai Chanyeol-nya.

Ekor mata Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menatap pisau yang sempat terlempar dibawah kakinya saat Baekhyun mulai mengancamnya tadi, ia meraih itu dengan cepat yang kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Baekhyun harus meminta pertolongan secepat mungkin, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan terburu-buru. Belum sempat ia menyentuh apapun Baekhyun merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, tangan itu terasa dingin membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun seketika mengerang.

"Kau yang membunuhnya!" ucapan dingin itu terdengar berbisik.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, tubuhnya dibalik paksa hingga kini ia dapat menemukan Kyungsoo dengan wajah gelapnya. "Kau harus membayar semua iniㅡ"

"Aakh.."

Mata Baekhyun melebar sempurna merasakan nyeri yang dengan cepat menjalar, benda tajam itu berhasil menembus kulit perutnya hanya dalam beberapa detik saja.

Kyungsoo menyeringai menatap wajah shock Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu menahan luka dengan tangan dan menjadi sangat terkejut ketika menemukan warna pekat darah mengalir dari sana.

Baekhyun jatuh berlutut, wajahnya pucat pasi, ia menatap wajah puas Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang semakin memburam. Baekhyun berpikir ia pasti akan berakhir disini, sebelum dirinya benar-benar jatuh ketanah, Baekhyun sempat melihat Kyungsoo kembali mendekat.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu menatap pisau berlumur darah dengan tatapan puas, ia kembali bergerak hendak menikam punggung Baekhyun namunㅡ "ChanㅡChanyeol.."

Suara itu teramat lirih namun cukup terdengar karena keadaan sekitar kembali senyap, tangan Kyungsoo bergetar mendengar nama Chanyeol kembali Baekhyun sebut, ia sempat melupakannya karena terlalu fokus pada Baekhyun. Pisau ditangan Kyungsoo jatuh tepat disamping tubuh Baekhyun, nyaris mengenainya.

Kyungsoo berlari kearah pagar pembatas, berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol seperti orang tak waras. Baekhyun masih sempat melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya akan terjun kedasar jurang.

Bunuh diri? Entahlah..

Baekhyun berkedip sekali dan setetes liquid bening jatuh dari sudut matanya, sedetik sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap, ia melihat seseorang menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari pagar pembatas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeonghaseyo..

Baru update lagi nih setelah tiga bulan, maafkan saya yang lemot ini.. Oh, ya chapter ini lumayan pendek ya tapi ntar chapter depan bakalan lumayan panjang karena udah end.

Makasih buat readerdeul yang udah review, follow dan favorit.

Pergi bertapa dulu buat ending chapter.. Bye~ bye~

Big Thank's to :

chanbaekssi, narsih556, baekyeolable, Oh Se Hyun, VampireDSP, lixotic, allika azallika, egatoti, cheonsarang614, neli amelia, Jung NaeRa, sanyakie, baekyeoljung, ChanBaekLuv, EXO12LOVE, reiasia95, Kim673, ia, aya, Re Tao, fitry sukma 39, LDearHae, ooh, baegle6104, azharifaisal666, Xoloverisa, chanbaeklapers, byun, sulaksmiindah.

**Gomawo :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

Hard to Say 'I Love You'

.

.

Chapter 22

.

.

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

.

.

Other Cast:

Wu Yifan

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Junmyeon

(Akan bertambah di setiap chapter)

.

.

Pairing:

ChanBaek slight KrisBaek, KaiSoo, etc

.

.

Warning:

Boy Love, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

No Bash No Flame

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai mendengar suara-suara samar menghampiri telinganya, perlahan ia dapat merasakan sakit merabat sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa kaku hingga ia mengernyit pelan ketika mendengar keributan disekitar yang menyebut kesadarannya.

"Siwon-_ssi_, cepat panggil dokter!" seru seorang wanita.

Susah payah Baekhyun mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, begitu berhasil, cahaya teramat silau yang pertama kali menyambutnya hingga sedetik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya kembali.

Dapat Baekhyun dengar suara seorang wanita memanggil namanya berulang kali dengan panik, Baekhyun mengerang pelan menunjukkan bahwa ia masih berada disana. Tak berselang lama, keributan lebih besar terjadi, Baekhyun dapat mendengar banyak langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ia pasrah ketika merasa beberapa tangan mulai memeriksa tubuhnya dan itu berlangsung dalam waktu yang tak sebentar, banyak kalimat yang ingin ia tanyakan namun nampaknya mengeluarkan sebuah kata saja sudah seperti akan menguras habis seluruh tenaganya.

"Istirahatlah untuk beberapa jam kedepan, kau akan segera pulih setelah ini." pesan seorang dokter. Baekhyun menurut, dengan cepat ia kembali tertidur.

**.**

Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, ketika bangun ia tak menemukan seorangpun. Belum sempat Baekhyun bergerak, pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka, ekor mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok Siwon disana.

"Kau terbangun? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" serbu Siwon berjalan mendekat. "Tunggu sebentar _appa_ akan memanggil dokter."

"_Appa_.." langkah Siwon terhenti. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

Siwon tersentak mendengar pertanyaan lirih putranya, ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun kembali tertutup, tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, respon seperti itu jelas membuat Baekhyun curiga. "..aku ingin bertemu dengannya." sambung Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih tidak dapat mengingat dengan jelas apa yang sudah terjadi sampai ia bisa terbaring disini, namun dalam tidurnya ia selalu dibayangi sosok Chanyeol dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik dan hal itu cukup membuatnya khawatir. Mata Baekhyun terpejam, mencoba fokus pada sekelebat bayangan yang baru saja melintas dikepalanya, perlahan ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum hari ini tergambar jelas disana, berputar secara teratur. Pesta pernikahan, jalanan menuju tebing, Kyungsoo! Baekhyun tersentak, berubah menjadi panik, ia ingin menghentikan itu namun tak bisa karena semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, ingatan buruk itu terus berputar dan berulang. Mobil Chanyeol hilang kendali, menabrak pagar pembatas kemudian terjun bebas kedasar jurang dan meledak. Pisau, darah.. Kecelakaan itu berakhir fatal.

"Ch-chanyeolㅡhiks.." isak Baekhyun mengingat api yang berasal dari ledakan mobil Chanyeol begitu besar dan mengerikan.

"Chanyeol! Dimana Chanyeol?!"

Siwon panik, berusaha mencegah Baekhyun yang bersikeras turun dari ranjang rawatnya. "D-dia baik-baik saja.."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menatap Siwon tak percaya. "..mobilnya meledak, aku melihatnya sendiri. Lepaskan aku!" berontaknya tanpa peduli luka pasca operasi diperutnya yang belum mengering bisa saja kembali terbuka.

"Nak, dengarkan aku!"

"Tidak!ㅡaku harus bertemu Chanyeol sekarang!" teriak Baekhyun lebih keras membuat Siwon kewalahan dengan perilakunya yang semakin tak terkendali.

"Lepaskan aku! LEPAS!"

"_Appa_ bisa menjelaskanㅡ"

"LAKUKAN SEKARANG!"

_**Ceklek~**_

Baik Siwon maupun Baekhyun segera menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka, Taeyeon disana menatap keduanya dengan dahi berkerut heran.

"Ada apa ini?" Siwon mendesah lega melihat Taeyeon berjalan mendekat.

"_Omoni_, Chanyeolㅡaku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang!" isak Baekhyun kembali berusaha turun, Siwon masih menggenggam erat kedua tangan anak itu agar tak banyak bergerak dan berakhir dengan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Taeyeon jelas terluka melihat keadaan kacau Baekhyun, ia mencengkram dan mengguncang lengan kurus itu dengan kasar, memaksa Baekhyun fokus padanya. "Baekhyun-_ah_, lihat aku!"

Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan cukup kasar itu seketika membeku menatap kedua manik tajam Taeyeon. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Katakanlah.." Taeyeon berucap lirih setelah dirasa Baekhyun sudah cukup tenang dan isakannya agak mereda.

"C-chanyeol.." air mata Baekhyun kembali turun. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." wanita itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti, mengabaikan air matanya yang berjatuhan ketika ia mengangguk terlalu cepat, Taeyeon benci ketika ia tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya yang mana hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun semakin larut dalam pikiran buruk, tak kuasa untuk terus bertahan pada tatapan ketakutan pemuda itu.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol secepatnya." balas Taeyeon sembari menghapus kasar air matanya, tak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin tertekan. "Jika keadaanmu telah membaik, aku berjanji akan segera membawamu kepadanya."

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat, ucapan Taeyeon sama sekali tak meringankan bebannya, pikiran buruk semakin menguasai kepala Baekhyun. Apa Chanyeol selamat?

"D-dia.. Selamat 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun bergetar.

Baekhyun harap Taeyeon tak membohonginya soal ini, Baekhyun ingin mendengar kejujuran wanita itu, meski ia tak akan pernah siap mendengar hal buruk mengenai tunangannya tersebut. Butuh jeda bagi Taeyeon untuk menjawab dan itu sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun merasa putus asa. "_Omoni_.."

"Chanyeol, diaㅡ"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kau mendengarku?" seorang dokter menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir, menekan luka cukup dalam diperut pemuda itu dengan sebuah kain, sementara darah berbau anyir tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sana, wajah Baekhyun telah pasi sempurna, nyaris kehabisan darah, namun pemuda mungil itu tetap berusaha agar kedua matanya tak terpejam. Meski sorot matanya kian melemah, Baekhyun tetap berusaha fokus pada tubuh kaku beralaskan tanah yang dikerumuni beberapa orang disana._

_Tubuh Chanyeol yang dipenuhi darah mengejang beberapa kali, keributan bercampur dengan rasa panik ketika para medis berteriak keras namun di batas kesadaran yang mampu Baekhyun pertahankan hanya terdengar seperti suara gumaman tak jelas._

_**'jantungnya berhenti berdetak..'**__ Meski tak begitu jelas Baekhyun dapat melihat seseorang dokter tengah menekan dada bidang tunangannya berulang kali, wajah itu terlihat frustasi saat mengetahui tak ada respon berarti dari sang korban meski ia masih mencoba berusaha lebih keras lagi, bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras di pelipis dokter yang tak kenal putus asa tersebut sembari sesekali berguman __**'ayolah..'**__, setelah segala usaha yang ia lakukan tak juga membuahkan hasil, doker itu menggeleng pelan dengan raut wajah menyesal._

_Baekhyun ingin menjerit sekeras mungkin, meminta mereka untuk tetap berusaha menyelamatkan Chanyeol, ia ingin berlari, menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol untuk memberinya kekuatan lebih namun saat ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya untuk bangkit, kegelapan dengan cepat merengut segalanya._

Baekhyun mendadak terbangun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, bulir keringat mengalir deras di pelipisnya, ia mengernyit sakit di antara rasa takut yang membuat jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat hingga ia merasa dadanya dapat meledak kapan saja, meski telah terbiasa hal ini tetap saja menakutkan baginya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, _bogoshipo_.." lirihnya sedih.

Ekor mata Baekhyun menangkap jarum jam yang tengah menunjuk angka lima, sebenarnya masih terlalu pagi untuk terbangun namun Baekhyun tidak mungkin tertidur kembali hingga ia memutuskan bangkit dari ranjang menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering sebelum akhirnya menuju ke ruang tengah. Baekhyun mengambil remote kemudian menyalakan televisi dan menonton dengan wajah datar, hanya bisa melakukan hal tersebut karena merasa keadaan rumah besar ini terlalu sunyi, tanpa sengaja pandangan Baekhyun teralih pada sebuah undangan pernikahan berwarna merah _maroon_ di atas meja, bibi Kim bilang semalam Yixing dan Junmyeon datang memberikan itu. Baekhyun mendesah lelah _'haruskah ia datang sendirian seperti sebelumnya?'_ jujur saja ia jenuh, merasa hidupnya terlalu monoton sejak 5 tahun lalu.

Baekhyun memutuskan menyanggupi permintaan Jungsu untuk tinggal di rumah besar keluarga Park setelah lelaki seumuran ayahnya itu mengeluh kesepian sejak kepergian Chanyeol. Saat ini baik Junsu maupun Siwon tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis di luar kota untuk satu bulan ke depan. Kini ia bukanlah Baekhyun muda yang akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di kampus untuk menuntut ilmu demi mendapat nilai kelulusan yang memuaskan, ia telah tumbuh dewasa, waktu 5 tahun telah banyak merubahnya, sekarang ia lelaki dewasa yang memegang jabatan penting dari perusahaan keluarga Park.

.

.

.

.

"Byun s_ajangnim_, kau memanggilku?"

sebuah kepala terlihat menyembul dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Baekhyun mengalihkan fokusnya dari dokumen yang tengah ia baca. "_Hyung_, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku seformal itu?"

"Ah, maaf, aku hanya takut tuan Park akan memecatku dengan tuduhan bertindak tidak sopan terhadap atasan."

"Kau berlebihan, _hyung_. _Aboji_ tidak akan mengambil resiko memecat orang hebat sepertimu" balas Baekhyun memuji sesuai kenyataan, peran Yixing demi kemajuan perusahaan ini memang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Yixing tersenyum lembut yang kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah atasannya tersebut. "Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan apakah aku masih memiliki jadwal setelah ini?" lelaki mungil itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, berharap banyak pada apa yang selanjutnya akan Yixing katakan setelah mengeluarkan _gadget_nya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana untuk menyimpan beberapa catatan penting disana.

"Ya, kurasa hari ini kau harus pulang larut lagi seperti sebelumnya." ucap Yixing menyesal.

Baekhyun berdecak pelan, mengusap kasar wajahnya yang kini berubah jauh lebih kusut setelah mendengar itu. Yixing memperhatikan tingkah laku atasannya dengan dahi berkerut, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. "Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat." tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah."

Yixing mengangguk maklum, ia tahu bagaimana kerja keras yang sudah dilakukan atasannya tersebut, hampir satu minggu ini Baekhyun bahkan tak mendapat cukup waktu untuk beristirahat. Sudah hampir satu tahun terakhir ini Baekhyun mendapat kepercayaan penuh atas perusahaan keluarga Park setelah Jungsu membimbingnya dengan keras hampir selama 3 tahun, awalnya Baekhyun tak mengerti apapun tentang dunia bisnis, namun beruntung baik Junsu maupun Siwon selalu mengajarinya dengan sabar, hingga kini perusahaan dapat kembali berjalan seperti sedia kala setelah kepergian Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mencoba mengatur ulang jadwalmu hari ini jadi kau bisa pulang untuk beristirahat, atau kau mau aku memanggil Junmyeon kemari untuk memastikan keadaanmu?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, meski kini kepalanya jauh terasa lebih berat setelah mendengar ucapan Yixing. "Kau pikir aku seorang pasien balita?" goda Baekhyun, ia cukup sering mengejek Yixing seperti ini. "..oh, ya, mungkin dia akan memberiku sebatang coklat atau banyak permen setelah itu." lanjut Baekhyun gemas.

"Ck, kau selalu meremehkannya, Baekhyun-_ah_."ㅡdan respon Yixing selalu sama, melihat wajah sebal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa puas karena berhasil mengerjai lelaki yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Junmyeon memang dokter spesialis anak tapi bukan berarti dia tidak dapat merawat pasien dewasa." bela Yixing.

Baekhyun menatap pemuda dihadapannya penuh selidik. "Aku tahu kau sudah mengagumi sosok Junmyeon _hyung_ sejak lama meski kau tidak pernah mengakui itu, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi diantara kalian sampai undangan pernikahan itu datang kemarin malam, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika selama ini kalian memiliki hubungan khusus."

Yixing tertawa ringan mendengar itu. "Kami sudah terlalu matang untuk berpacaran. Selama ini seperti yang kau ketahui, kami hanya berteman." jawabnya yang membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut heran. "Aku dan Junmyeon sama-sama merasa nyaman satu sama lain, bulan lalu Junmyeon datang kerumah dengan rapi dan tampan, dia dengan mudah menarik perhatian kedua orang tuaku. Ya, sesingkat itu, kami akan menikah minggu depan." jelas Yixing.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu, ia pikir selama ini kedua orang itu telah menyembunyikan status hubungan mereka. "Sangat singkat.." guman Baekhyun.

Yixing mengendikan bahu. "Ya, memangnya apalagi yang harus kami tunggu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, kembali pada niat awalnya lelaki mungil itu mulai berdiri dari kursinya yang kemudian meraih tas kerja diatas meja. "Baiklah, _hyung_.. Aku akan pulang sekarang, tolong kau atur ulang jadwalku."

"Akan segera kulakukan. Ah, ya, apa kau perlu kuantar pulang?" tawar Yixing.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih bisa membawa mobilku sendiri, ini hanya sakit kepala ringan jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Yixing mengangguk mengerti. "Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." pesan Yixing setelah Baekhyun sampai di ambang pintu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, hyung."

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga sore ketika Baekhyun meninggalkan perusahaan, kepalanya memang terasa sedikit berat juga tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat segera setelah beberapa hari ini bergelut dengan kesibukan perusahaan yang nampak tak ada habisnya. Bukannya segera pulang kerumah, lelaki mungil itu malah menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah toko bunga. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut menatap rangkaian bunga yang baru saja ia beli, _'aku datang, aku merindukanmu..'_

Kesibukan menjadi alasan utama Baekhyun tidak dapat sering datang kemari, terakhir adalah tiga minggu yang lalu sebelum perusahaan semakin menyita habis seluruh waktunya.

Suasana hening pemakaman ini tak lagi terlihat asing, tangan Baekhyun perlahan terulur perlahan menyentuh batu nisan orang terkasihnya.

"Maaf karena akhir-akhir ini aku jarang mengunjungimu. Kau pasti heran karena aku datang hari ini, bukan di akhir pekan seperti biasanya." guman Baekhyun sembari meletakkan rangkaian bunga tepat disisi kanan batu nisan.

"Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama disini, aku harus segera pulang, tapi aku janji akan kembali mengujungimu lain waktu." perasaan Baekhyun akan menjadi sedikit lega setelah ini, ia menatap rangkaian bunga lily putih yang terlihat serasi bersanding dengan batu nisan bertuliskan nama... Huang Zitao.

.

.

.

.

_"...dia selamat,"_

_Baekhyun menghela nafasnya yang tanpa sadar telah cukup lama ia tahan, ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang setelah mendengar ucapan Taeyeon. Baekhyun pikir ia akan mati karena mungkin jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak setelah ia mendengar Chanyeol tak dapat diselamatkan._

_Taeyeon tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluknya erat, tangis pemuda itu seketika pecah namun penuh dengan kelegaan, Baekhyun bergumam jika ia percaya bahwa Taeyeon tak akan berkata bohong._

_"Kau dapat membenciku seumur hidup jika aku berbohong padamu." perlahan ketakutan Baekhyun memudar meski perasaan khawatir itu belum juga hilang, namun setidaknya Tuhan masih memberi ia kesempatan._

_Kecelakaan yang masih di selidiki pihak kepolisian itu membuat Baekhyun terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit selama dua hari, sementara Chanyeol mengalami koma karena sempat terlempar keluar sebelum mobil itu meledak di dasar jurang. Pemeriksaan terhadap Kyungsoo terus di lakukan, Baekhyun tak lagi terkejut ketika Luhan mulai bercerita bagaimana kelanjutan dari kasus ini, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu jika kemarin malam Jongin datang menemui Baekhyun._

_Malam kejadian naas itu Jongin mampu menemukan Kyungsoo setelah ia merasa curiga kekasihnya itu tak kunjung pulang hingga hampir larut malam, namun ia nyaris terlambat ketika menemukan pemuda bermata bulat itu sudah hampir terjun kedasar jurang jika saja Jongin tak segera menariknya menjauh, Kyungsoo nampak tak mengenali Jongin, ia bahkan menganggap Jongin sebagai ancaman, Kyungsoo sempat melakukan penyerang yang membuat Jongin terpaksa memukul pemuda itu hingga pingsan, setelahnya ia menjadi teramat panik dan segera menghubungi rumah sakit ketika menemukan Baekhyun juga berada disana dalam keadaan terluka._

_"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku dan Chanyeol malam itu, tapi maaf__ㅡ__aku tidak ingin mendengar pembelaan apapun menyangkut 'dia'. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau masih bisa mencintainya? Dia jelas bukan orang baik, Jongin-ssi." Baekhyun mencoba menahan semua emosinya agar tak meledak, sudah tak dapat berkomentar apapun mengenai Kyungsoo, perlakuan Kyungsoo padanya sudah melebihi batas kewajaran seseorang ketika membenci orang lain. Baekhyun dapat melihat tatapan membunuh Kyungsoo malam itu, tapi bukankah Kyungsoo memang berniat untuk membunuhnya?_

_Ada jeda sebelum akhirnya lelaki berkulit tan itu membuka suara. "Aku memiliki seribu alasan mengapa aku dapat begitu mencintainya, namun aku tidak memiliki satupun alasan yang dapat membuatku membencinya, meskipun ia sering kali menyakitiku, entahlah.. Kau bisa menganggapku gila karena hal ini."_

_Pengadilan membenarkan jika Kyungsoo mengalami gangguan jiwa, keluarga Jongin berencana akan membawa Kyungsoo pergi keluar negeri untuk menjalani perawatan. Baekhyun tahu Jongin pasti lelah menghadapi itu semua, entah bagaimana cara pemuda itu dapat meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya agar mau menampung juga bertanggung jawab atas Kyungsoo, namun ia pasti telah mengalami banyak hal berat untuk mencapai semua itu._

_"Bawalah, Jongin-ssi. Bawalah dia jika memang kau menginginkannya."_

_Baekhyun masih dapat mengingat saat itu kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna, tak percaya._

_"Bawa dia pergi sejauh mungkin. Pastikan dia tidak akan pernah lagi terlihat di hadapanku dan juga Chanyeol."_

**.**

**.**

_Pertama kali melihat sosok yang terbaring lemah di ruang ICU, Baekhyun tak dapat menahan air matanya, itu benar tunangannya. Baekhyun merasa lega sekaligus sedih melihat keadaan Chanyeol penuh dengan segala peralatan medis yang menopang hidupnya, terdapat sedikit memar di kepala Chanyeol dan beberapa luka gores serta lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Meskipun sempat terlempar keluar dari mobil pihak medis memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tidak mendapat luka serius pada bagian kepala, namun dokter menyatakan saat ini ia koma._

_Baekhyun sudah mendapat ijin keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin pagi, sebenarnya ia masih dalam proses pemulihan namun berbekal bakat membujuk yang hampir tak pernah gagal ia lakukan pada akhirnya Jungsu mengalah untuk membawanya menemui Chanyeol._

_"Park Chanyeol.." Jungsu menerawang. "Anak keras kepala itu berniat tinggal bersama ibunya setelah penolakanku terhadap Kyungsoo. Aku pikir cara untuk dapat membuat ia bertahan adalah dengan mengikatnya dalam sebuah hubungan pertunangan."_

_Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari gelas coklat hangat di atas meja kantin rumah sakit kearah Jungsu._

_"Luhan.. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat anak itu celaka, setelah mendapat kabar ia berada di rumah sakit aku menjadi sangat panik, bagaimanapun juga aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa saat kabar mengejutkan itu terdengar." Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas awal pertemuan mereka, sempat berpikir Jungsu orang yang sangat egois, nyatanya sosok itu begitu baik dan pengertian._

_"..Dan kau, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasa untuk menyayangi itu muncul begitu saja. Selama ini kau banyak sekali membantuku, bahkan kau merubah lebih dari yang aku harapkan, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." Jungsu tersenyum tipis, tatapan matanya berubah sendu setelah itu. "Kau menerima banyak penolakan di hari pertama bertemu Taeyeon dan Chanyeol, itu pasti sangat menyakiti perasaanmu. Sebelum ini kau pasti banyak mengalami waktu sulit, aku selalu menunggumu berbagi cerita masa berat itu tapi kau tak pernah melakukannya. Mengapa kau menyimpan semuanya sendiri, eum?"_

_Baekhyun tak menjawab karena merasa saat ini ia hanya perlu untuk mendengar. "Kau bahkan mampu meluluhkan hati mantan istriku yang kupikir selamanya akan membeku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Baekhyun-ah.. Aku pikir ini sudah saatnya untuk tak lagi bersikap egois. Sejak awal kalian terikat karena keterpaksaan, aku tidak akan merampas hakmu lagi kali ini. Pernikahan ini, kami sepakat untuk menyerahkan keputusannya padamu." mata kecil Baekhyun membulat mendengar itu, derit kaki kursi kayu yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar ketika Baekhyun mulai berdiri, ia membungkuk sopan pada Jungsu sebelum pergi tanpa berkata apapun, menyisahkan Jungsu yang menatap nanar punggung mungil itu berjalan semakin jauh._

_Satu minggu telah berlalu tanpa ada perkembangan berarti, Baekhyun selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk menemani Chanyeol di rumah sakit, meskipun tak dapat berkunjung setiap waktu karena masih berada dalam tahap pemulihan lukanya juga jadwal kunjungan pasien ruang ICU yang terbatas sesuai ketentuan pihak rumah sakit. Tentang pernikahan yang sempat Jungsu bahas, Baekhyun masih belum memberi keputusan apapun karena untuk saat ini fokusnya hanya tertuju pada kesembuhan Chanyeol._

_Dini hari tepat di hari kesepuluh terbaring koma, Baekhyun mendapat kabar bahwa Chanyeol telah sadar, dengan banyak membawa harapan baik Baekhyun segera menuju rumah sakit, namun sesampainya disana ia hanya menemukan Jungsu di depan ruangan ICU, Jungsu bilang dokter masih berada di dalam untuk memeriksa kondisi Chanyeol lebih lanjut. Baekhyun tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menunggu ketika seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan yang kemudian menghampiri Jungsu, dokter menjelaskan jika Chanyeol masih membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk beristirahat juga proses penyembuhan bertahap agar keadaannya dapat berangsur semakin membaik._

_Sejak Chanyeol di pindahkan ke kamar rawatnya sendiri, Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun menjauh dari sisi Chanyeol, seperti biasa Baekhyun tak akan bosan menatap wajah tertidur itu, namun kini ia jauh lebih bersemangat karena mata terpejam itu telah kembali terbuka, tidak ada lagi masker oksigen juga kabel-kabel yang menempel di dada yang terhubung dengan bedside monitor, itu berarti keadaan Chanyeol sudah membaik bukan?_

_"Pulanglah, kau harus makan siang dan membersihkan diri." ucap Siwon yang baru datang menjenguk._

_"Aku ingin melihatnya bangun, appa." balas Baekhyun tanpa menoleh, ia mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol dengan hati-hati karena masih terdapat beberapa luka disana._

_"Kau belum makan siang, Baekhyun-ah. Bahkan kau tidak menyentuh sarapan pagimu, kau bisa kembali lagi nanti malam."_

_Baekhyun mengabaikan semua ucapan Siwon, kembali fokus pada Chanyeol yang masih terlelap, sementara Siwon sendiri nampaknya juga sudah lelah untuk memperingatkan._

_"Appa kembali saja ke kantor, bukankah sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir?" peringat Baekhyun._

_"Hm, baiklah.." Siwon berjalan mendekat, menepuk lembut pundak Baekhyun. "Jangan melewatkan makan siangmu, appa harus kembali ke kantor sekarang."_

_"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." balas Baekhyun singkat, mengabaikan Siwon yang sudah berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar._

_Hampir lima menit Siwon meninggalkan kamar rawat Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedikit heran ketika Siwon menyerah begitu saja, biasanya lelaki itu tak akan bosan untuk terus memperingatkan Baekhyun sampai menurut, jadi ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka Baekhyun pikir itu Siwon yang kembali._

_"Appa, aku sudah berjanji akan makan siang sebentar lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Baekhyun sedikit kesal._

_"Pulanglah!"_

_Baekhyun tersentak mendengar itu bukan suara Siwon melainkan seorang wanita, ia segera menoleh dan menemukan Taeyeon disana. "Omoni.."_

_Wanita itu jelas memperlihatkan raut wajah tegasnya. "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu kembali datang kemari jika kau tidak segera pulang untuk makan siang."_

_Baekhyun mengerang kesal, wanita itu selalu saja menggunakan ancaman. "Istirahatlah sebentar, kau bisa kembali lagi nanti malam." sambung Taeyeon._

_"Tapi Chanyeol__ㅡ__"_

_"Aku yang akan menjaganya disini." sela Taeyeon, ia jelas dapat melihat wajah enggan Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun berdecak tak suka, tetap ingin tinggal. "Omoni, aku masih ingin disini."_

_"Baiklah jika kau lebih memilih untuk tak menurutiku."_

_"Tidak seperti itu!" sangkal Baekhyun cepat. Pemuda mendengus pelan, tanpa tahu Taeyeon disana tengah menahan senyum melihat wajah frustasi itu._

_"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang." ucap Baekhyun menurut meski tak ikhlas._

_Baekhyun beralih menatap wajah terlelap Chanyeol sekali lagi hingga perasaan enggan pergi itu kembali muncul. "Kau bisa kembali nanti malam." ucap Taeyeon sekali lagi yang hanya dibalas anggukan samar oleh Baekhyun._

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka akan di suguhi pemandangan kacau ketika ia kembali datang menjenguk di malam hari. Chanyeol memberontak mencoba melepas jarum infus di punggung tangan kirinya sementara Taeyeon, seorang dokter dan suster mencoba untuk mencegah hal itu._

_"Chanyeol-ssi, berhenti membuat diri anda terluka!" peringat dokter paruh baya tersebut._

_"LEPASKAN AKU! BIARKAN AKU MATI!" teriak Chanyeol._

_"CHANYEOL-AH!"_

_Plak!_

_Baekhyun tercekat melihat apa yang baru saja Taeyeon lakukan, tamparan lumayan keras itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terdiam dengan wajah berantakan di penuhi air mata, pandangan pemuda itu seketika jatuh kebawah, pundaknya bergetar hebat meredam tangis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tersiksa, Baekhyun bersumpah ia merasa hancur melihat air mata itu. Sementara Taeyeon menatap tak percaya pada tangan yang baru saja menampar Chanyeol, beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu mendekap erat tubuh putranya, meraung keras, merasa sangat menyesal._

_"Hiks.. Maafkan eomma, Chanyeol-ah." isak Taeyeon. "Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, kau melukai perasaan eomma. Maafkan eomma.."_

_Baekhyun belum mengerti situasi seperti apa yang tengah terjadi ini, ia berjalan mendekat dengan langkah kaku tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadari kehadirannya disana, dokter sibuk merapikan kekacauan yang terjadi di bantu seorang suster. Dalam dekapan Taeyeon, Chanyeol masih tak menyadari kehadirannya, tatapan pemuda itu kosong, bibirnya bergetar terus merancau mengumamkan kata.. "Aku cacat, mereka mengatakan aku cacat."_

_._

_._

_Jika dapat Baekhyun lakukan, ia berharap Tuhan akan berbaik hati untuk membiarkannya bertukar posisi dengan Chanyeol, dunia pemuda itu seolah hancur setelah mendengar vonis dokter, akibat kecelakaan tersebut Chanyeol mengalami retak tulang serius yang mengakibatkan kerusakan pada sumsum tulang, dokter memvonis ia lumpuh dan harus menggunakan kursi roda selama sisa hidupnya. Sebelumnya orang tua mereka merahasiakan hal ini dari Baekhyun melihat bagaimana pemuda itu merasa hampir gila saat pertama kali mendengar Chanyeol dalam keadaan koma, mereka hanya tak ingin Baekhyun semakin tertekan._

_Setelah malam itu sosok Chanyeol benar-benar berubah, bahkan seperti tak memiliki semangat hidup, baru dua hari berlalu Baekhyun sudah merasa tak sanggup melihat perubahan sikap tunangannya tersebut._

_Ceklek~_

_"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol. Selamat pagi suster Lee." sapa Baekhyun sebaik yang ia mampu, suster itu membalas dengan ramah berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang enggan menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pernikahan ini, orang tua mereka juga sudah menyetujui. Baekhyun pikir hal ini dapat menarik Chanyeol dari keterpurukan namun di luar dugaan Chanyeol menolak keras dan berujung pada mereka yang saling berteriak satu sama lain, sungguh bukan ini yang Baekhyun inginkan._

_"Biar aku saja yang melanjutkan ini, suster."_

_suster tersebut tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat, sangat mengerti kebiasaan Baekhyun yang selalu membantu memandikan Chanyeol di pagi hari._

_Chanyeol yang sekarang bagaikan raga tanpa jiwa, pandangan pemuda itu kosong, meski Baekhyun mencoba terus berbicara dengannya, pemuda itu tetap tak akan bereaksi sama sekali, seolah ia tak mendengar apapun, dan ketika Baekhyun mulai merasa lelah tanpa sadar ia akan berbicara dengan keras, tepatnya membentak, hal tersebut memang berhasil memancing perhatian Chanyeol namun itu semua akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran mereka._

_Baekhyun memeras handuk kecil yang kemudian ia usap pada punggung tangan Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, bahkan ketika tanpa sengaja Baekhyun mengusap bagian yang memiliki luka yang ia pikir itu akan terasa perih, Chanyeol tetap bergeming._

_"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun lirih, Baekhyun tahu ia tak akan mendapat reaksi apapun, jadi ia beralih meraih tangan pemuda itu dan berhasil, Chanyeol menatap genggaman tangan mereka._

_"Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, tidak perlu terburu-buru.." tidak seharusnya Baekhyun mengucapkan ini karena mungkin ia akan mendapatkan penolakan yang lebih parah dari kemarin. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya, pemuda itu segera melepas paksa genggaman mereka._

_Baekhyun tersenyum paksa. "Maaf karena akhir-akhir ini aku berubah menjadi sosok emosional dan hal itu pasti membuatmu merasa tak nyaman. Tapi kau harus tahu jika orang disekitarmu terluka melihat kau berubah. Kumohon.. jangan seperti ini, Chanyeol." jelas Baekhyun sabar._

_"..."_

_"Keadaanmu sekarang tak akan merubah apapun, kami tetap menyayangi__ㅡ__"_

_"Aku cacat dan kau katakan itu tak merubah apapun?" sela Chanyeol dingin. "..kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan karena bukan kau yang mengalaminya, Byun Baekhyun."_

_Baekhyun terkejut mendengar itu, ucapan Chanyeol membuat rasa bersalah semakin menyiksa, Chanyeol cacat karena berusaha menyelamatkannya, pikiran dangkal Baekhyun menganggap semua itu karena kesalahannya. Jika keadaan sudah seperti ini Baekhyun hanya akan diam, jika ia membalas sudah dapat dipastikan pertengkaran tak akan dapat dihindarkan. Dokter mengatakan jika keadaan Chanyeol belum terlalu baik, pertengkaran keduanya hanya akan memicu timbulnya stress dan membuat keadaan Chanyeol semakin memburuk, jadi Baekhyun memilih untuk mengalah, mencoba memperbaiki kalimatnya agar di lain kesempatan Chanyeol tak lagi merasa tersinggung._

_"Kenapa suster belum juga mengantar sarapanmu padahal waktunya sudah lewat lima menit." Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dengan wajah di buat seolah kesal. "..aku akan melihatnya, ini tak akan lama, aku akan segera kembali." setelah itu ia berjalan cepat kearah pintu._

_Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun selalu seperti itu, keluar dari kamar rawat Chanyeol dengan berbagai alasan dan berkata akan segera kembali ketika tak lagi dapat menahan semuanya. Baekhyun hanya akan berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit, menikmati udara segar disana sembari menenangkan pikirannya dan ketika kembali ia akan memperlihatkan sosok ceria tanpa beban. Lagi. Dan akan terus seperti itu. Chanyeol tahu alasan Baekhyun menangis hanyalah dirinya._

_"Jeongmal mianhae, Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol berucap lirih meski nyatanya itu tak akan terdengar. Baekhyun masih berada disana, di balik pintu kamar rawatnya, pundak pemuda mungil itu bergetar samar oleh tangis, tak peduli pada pandangan aneh orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya._

_"Baekhyun.."_

_Baekhyun tersentak mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dengan gerak cepat ia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan setelah itu ia segera mendongak untuk melihat seseorang disana, tentunya dengan memasang senyum palsu agar tak di curigai._

_"Ah, Junmyeon hyung.." balas Baekhyun._

_"Mengapa kau berdiri disini? Tidak ingin masuk dan menemui Chanyeol?" tanya Junmyeon, menepis semua rasa penasaran ketika melihat wajah sembab itu._

_Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku harus segera pergi, senang bertemu denganmu, hyung.." jawabnya yang kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh._

_Junmyeon tahu ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi diantara mereka, apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol sesaat setelah Junmyeon masuk kedalam kamar rawatnya._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon penasaran._

_Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kupikir siapa yang datang." jawabnya, sebenarnya Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun akan datang kembali._

_"Tadi aku bertemu Baekhyun di depan pintu kamar rawatmu, apa dia sudah masuk kedalam?" tanya Junmyeon._

_"Ya." hanya itu jawaban Chanyeol yang membuat Junmyeon semakin yakin jika telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua._

_"Hyung.."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Apa aku masih bisa sembuh?"_

_Junmyeon tersenyum mendengar itu. "Jika kau mau berusaha tak ada hal yang tidak mungkin."_

_._

_Jika saja kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi mungkin saat ini mereka tengah sibuk menyiapkan sebuah pesta pernikahan, setidaknya seperti itu yang Taeyeon pikirkan. Sebagai seorang ibu, Taeyeon mengerti hal apa yang membuat putranya bahagia meskipun Chanyeol tak pernah mengucapkan itu secara langsung, tatapan mata Chanyeol saat bersama Baekhyun sudah jelas terlihat jika ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Namun tidak ketika Baekhyun mendatanginya dengan wajah sembab dua hari yang lalu, naluri seorang ibu membuatnya reflek memeluk tubuh mungil yang langsung menangis dalam dekapannya, butuh waktu bagi Taeyeon menenangkan Baekhyun dan mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi secara jelas. Taeyeon pikir Chanyeol akan segera mendapat kebahagiaan setelah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan rencana pernikahan mereka, tapi semua itu berada di luar apa yang ia harapkan. Taeyeon tak akan memaksa ataupun berusaha ikut campur, ia yakin baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun telah sama-sama dewasa untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan, sebaliknya jika diantara kedua pemuda itu membutuhkannya, Taeyeon tak akan segan membuka lebar kedua tangannya untuk memeluk mereka, mendengar keluh, juga memberi nasehat terbaiknya._

_"Uhuk__ㅡ__uhuk.."_

_Baekhyun tersentak, dengan tanggap ia segera menyodorkan gelas dan membantu Chanyeol meneguk airnya. "Pelan-pelan saja, Chanyeol-ah.." ucapnya khawatir sembari mengusap lembut punggung Chanyeol._

_Seperti biasa pagi ini ia tengah menyuapi Chanyeol sarapannya, meskipun itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar namun Baekhyun tetap sabar, pemuda itu tak pernah bosan untuk terus datang setiap hari, namun hari ini nampaknya berbeda, Chanyeol sendiri juga menyadari hal itu meski ia enggan bertanya di tengah rasa khawatir yang semakin menyiksa batinnya._

_Wajah pucat juga lelah itu sudah menjadi bukti bahwa Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja meski pemuda mungil itu tetap berusaha keras menutupi semua dengan senyuman palsu._

_"Ah, ya, setelah menikah nanti kau ingin kita tinggal dimana?"_

_Chanyeol mencengkram selimut sebatas paha yang ia kenakan begitu mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai lagi! Pemuda mungil itu pantang menyerah juga rupanya!_

_"Dokter bilang kau mungkin masih membutuhkan perawatan sampai satu bulan kedepan," Baekhyun kembali meraih mangkuk bubur Chanyeol diatas meja kecil setelah menaruh gelas air putih, mengambil isi bubur tersebut dengan sendok kemudian menyodorkannya kedepan mulut Chanyeol. "..aku tidak keberatan jika pernikahan kita digelar disini, di ruang rawat__ㅡ__"_

_Brakk.._

_Mangkuk bubur itu jatuh dan pecah berantakan karena Chanyeol sengaja mendorongnya, Baekhyun jelas terkejut dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak menyukai pembicaraan tersebut, tubuh pemuda mungil itu membeku untuk beberapa saat._

_"Aku tidak ingin menikah!" ucap Chanyeol dingin, ia menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihanmu. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bisa mencintaiku, kau hanya merasa kasihan melihat keadaanku."_

_Baekhyun menunduk lemah, yang Chanyeol ucapkan hanya tuduhan tak beralasan. "Tidak bisa 'kah kau memberiku kesempatan? Aku sangat ingin merawat dan menjagamu."_

_"Pergilah.." usir Chanyeol, meskipun itu hanya ucapan lirih namun tetap saja membuat Baekhyun merasa sedih._

_"Kau bisa mencari pasangan hidup yang lebih baik daripada terus merasa tersiksa hidup berdampingan dengan laki-laki cacat sepertiku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, ini penolakan terparah yang ia terima._

_Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan akhir dari mereka, jika Chanyeol pikir ini semua sudah berakhir maka ia salah!_

_Baekhyun bahkan baru saja memulainya! Meski saat ini ia belum sepenuhnya dapat mencintai sosok Chanyeol, tapi itu tak akan lama bagi Baekhyun untuk merubah segalanya. Ia sudah berniat!_

_"Tidak apa-apa," yang lebih mungil bergumam, menghela nafas untuk membuat dirinya kembali tenang. "Aku akan membersihkan ini.."_

_Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk kemudian berjongkok di sisi ranjang Chanyeol untuk membersihkan pecahan mangkuk itu tanpa mengetahui sedari tadi diatas ranjang Chanyeol terus mengamati pergerakannya. Baekhyun mengambil beberapa pecahan besar disana, mengumpulkannya menjadi satu dengan hati-hati._

_"Kau pikir aku hanya bermain-main dengan ucapanku? Begitu?!" Chanyeol geram karena tak mendapat respon berarti dari Baekhyun, tidak 'kah Baekhyun mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan?_

_Chanyeol sempat melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun tadi, ia pikir Baekhyun akan kembali meledak seperti sebelumnya namun di luar dugaan pemuda itu tetap memasang wajah tenang. "Ini bukan lelucon, Byun Baekh__ㅡ__"_

_"Akh.."_

_Ucapan Chanyeol terputus, ketika Baekhyun mengaduh pada jarinya yang tergores, cairan merah pekat mulai mengalir keluar dari sana. Chanyeol memandang punggung Baekhyun khawatir, ingin bertanya 'kau tidak apa-apa?' namun bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat._

_Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan lukanya, berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu secepat mungkin agar ia dapat segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan sebelum Chanyeol semakin memperparah keadaan._

_Baekhyun hendak pergi setelah membuang pecahan itu di kotak sampah, namun mendadak sebuah pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya, memaksa ia untuk bertahan sedikit lebih lama._

_Baekhyun berbalik membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. "Chanyeol.."_

_Pemuda itu bahkan tak menoleh namun Baekhyun tak peduli untuk tetap melanjutkan karena meski tak peduli Chanyeol tetap dapat mendengarnya. "Katakan dengan jujur padaku.. A-apa kau menyesal telah berusaha menyelamatkanku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar._

_Tubuh Chanyeol tersentak kecil mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun._

_Menyesal? Tidak! Sungguh ia tidak menyesal sama sekali. Keadaan yang belum dapat ia terima sepenuhnya yang membuat Chanyeol berubah._

_"Jawab pertanyaanku!"_

_"..."_

_"Mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Kecelakaan itu hanya membuatmu lumpuh bukan bisu, jadi bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" tantang Baekhyun._

_Kedua mata Chanyeol melebar sempurna mendengar itu. "KAUU__ㅡ__"_

_Baekhyun tertawa hambar di sela tangisnya yang sudah tak mampu lagi ia tahan. "Ternyata benar seperti itu?" potongnya lirih._

_"AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR APAPUN! KELUAR DARI SINI!" bentak Chanyeol._

_"AKU TIDAK BISA TERUS BERTAHAN DENGAN KEADAAN BERSALAH SEPERTI INI, CHANYEOL!" balas Baekhyun membentak, ia terengah di akhir kalimatnya, bahkan karena hal itu kini ia dapat merasakan kepalanya yang sedari pagi terasa sakit semakin berdenyut-denyut nyeri. "Seandainya malam itu kau tak berusaha menyelamatkanku, pasti semuanya tak akan serumit ini, bukan? Kau tidak akan cacat, kau tidak akan berubah menyedihkan, mengapa tak kau biarkan aku mati saja di tangan Kyungsoo?!"_

_"DIAM!"_

_Baekhyun terengah, entah mengapa paru-parunya kini terasa kesulitan meraup udara disekitarnya. "J-jika bisa kulakukan, aku akan meminta pada Tuhan agar dapat menggantikan posisimu, aku__ㅡ__"_

_Baekhyun mendadak terdiam, seperti disadarkan oleh sesuatu hingga pemuda itu tersentak mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, Baekhyun baru menyadari ia hampir kembali menjadi pemicu pertengkaran besar diantara mereka._

_Bukankah Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol segera sembuh? Adu mulut ini hanya akan membuat Chanyeol semakin tertekan._

_"Astaga, apa yang baru saja kukatakan?" guman Baekhyun panik, bahkan tak menyadari kini Chanyeol tengah menatapnya khawatir._

_"Baekhyun__ㅡ__"_

_"M-mianhae, Chanyeol-ah.. Tolong jangan kau pikiran ucapanku tadi." potong Baekhyun menyesal. "..aku harus pergi sekarang, a-aku akan segera kembali."_

_Baekhyun mulai berjalan limbung menuju pintu, tempatnya berpijak seolah tak lagi rata, sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun hampir berhasil meraih handle pintu ketika mendadak pintu itu terbuka dari luar, Baekhyun belum sempat mundur ketika melihat Yixing masuk kedalam, pemuda keturunan cina itu terlanjur menabraknya membuat tubuh Baekhyun semakin limbung, Yixing berusaha menahannya namun satu detik kemudian tubuh Baekhyun ambruk, beruntung Yixing cukup tanggap untuk menangkap tubuh itu sebelum bertabrakan langsung dengan kerasnya lantai._

_"Ba-baekhyun!"_

_Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna, ia berubah panik hingga melupakan keadaan fisiknya, dengan cepat Chanyeol mencoba menuruni ranjangnya dan..._

_"Y-ya! Yach! Park Chan__ㅡ__"_

_Brukk.._

_"Akhh.." pekikan itu lolos dari bibir Chanyeol yang kini meringis menahan sakit sementara Yixing yang masih menahan berat tubuh Baekhyun memandangnya ngeri._

_._

_Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian Baekhyun jatuh pingsan dikamar rawat Chanyeol, yang ia dengar dari Yixing saat itu Chanyeol terlihat sangat panik hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjang rawat dan jarum infus terlepas paksa dari punggung tangannya membuat darah segar keluar dari sana. Baekhyun sangat menyayangkan hal itu, ia takut kaki Chanyeol akan semakin parah juga khawatir Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dirumah sakit karenanya._

_Baekhyun ingin pergi menjenguk namun mengingat pertengkaran terakhir mereka membuat niatnya, beberapa hari ini ia mendapat kabar perkembangan kesehatan Chanyeol dari Yixing. Ya, Baekhyun rasa itu pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini._

_Ceklek~_

_Baekhyun sedikit melirik kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka, kemudian kembali menarik selimutnya sebatas leher ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang._

_Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh keningnya dengan lembut. "Tidak demam." orang itu mendesah lega. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, nak?"_

_Baekhyun menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban, sebenarnya ia hanya beralasan sakit untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran lelahnya._

_"Kau tidak ingin pergi kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk Chanyeol?" tanya Siwon._

_"A-aku.. Kepalaku masih sedikit sakit, appa. Mungkin besok.."_

_Siwon menghela nafas, ia tahu putranya hanya beralasan. "Terjadi sesuatu?"_

_Baekhyun menggeleng pelan._

_"Bisakah kau menatapku ketika aku sedang berbicara?" pinta Siwon._

_Baekhyun menyerah dan segera menuruti ucapan Siwon. "Kau adalah putraku, aku sangat mengenal bagaimana dirimu, jangan berpura-pura kuat jika kau sendiri bahkan tak mampu untuk menahannya." bisik Siwon._

_Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, menahan sesak yang mulai menghimpit dadanya yang berujung pada terbentuknya genangan air bening dipelupuk matanya. "K-kami.. Tidak baik-baik saja. Dia menolakku." jawab Baekhyun jujur hampir terisak._

_Siwon membawa putranya dalam dekapan erat, mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun._

_"Bukan salahmu.."_

_"Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi seperti ini seandainya malam itu dia__ㅡ__"_

_"Ssttt.. Itu tidak penting lagi sekarang. Kau harus segera menemui Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi." ucap Siwon._

_"Pergi?! Kemana?"_

_._

_Baekhyun terus berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, begitu sampai di kamar rawat Chanyeol dan tak dapat menemukan penghuninya dimanapun, seorang suster mengatakan jika Taeyeon membawa Chanyeol menuju taman belakang untuk menikmati pemandangan sore hari._

_Baekhyun memperlambat langkahnya ketika pemandangan taman belakang rumah sakit mulai terlihat, dari jauh ia dapat melihat Taeyeon tengah berjalan santai sembari mendorong Chanyeol diatas kursi roda._

_Baekhyun mendekati mereka yang masih belum menyadari kedatangannya. "Omoni.."_

_Taeyeon menoleh. "Ah, Baekhyun-ah. Kau datang kemari? Bukankah Jungsu bilang kau masih sakit?" tanya wanita itu khawatir._

_"Aku baik-baik saja, omoni tidak perlu khawatir."_

_"Ah, syukurlah.." desah Taeyeon lega._

_Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol yang masih menatap lurus kedepan, mengerti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan Taeyeon segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Mendadak aku membutuhkan toilet, titip Chanyeol sebentar, ne?" wanita itu mencoba beralasan agar bisa meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebelum Taeyeon pergi Baekhyun sempat melihat wanita itu berkata 'fighting' tanpa suara, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti._

_Seperginya Taeyeon, Baekhyun melangkah mendekat, mengambil posisi tepat dihadapan Chanyeol, berusaha untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka._

_"Chanyeol, lihat aku!" pinta Baekhyun berusaha mengambil perhatian Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun tahu ia tak akan berhasil dalam sekali coba, jadi Baekhyun beralih meraih tangan Chanyeol, membawa itu untuk menangkup wajahnya, dan berhasil. Kedua mata mereka saling beradu, Chanyeol cukup terkejut melihat mata berkaca-kaca itu._

_"Kumohon, jangan pergi.." Lirih Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ia tahu Baekhyun pasti datang menghambatnya dan tak tahukan Baekhyun jika Chanyeol akan menjadi lemah ketika melihat air mata itu._

_"Maaf, tapi aku harus melakukannya." jawab Chanyeol tanpa ada nada dingin seperti sebelumnya._

_"Kau tidak harus!" elak Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. "..aku mampu menerimamu apa adanya, aku bahagia bersamamu yang seperti ini, tidak perlu ada yang berubah. Ah, apa kau ingin mendengar sebuah pengakuan dariku?"_

_"Baek, tolong jangan seperti ini." pinta Chanyeol._

_"Katakan 'ya' dan kau akan mengetahui jawabanya segera."_

_"Tidak." tolak Chanyeol. Ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun, menghapus lembut air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya._

_"Chanyeol, jebal!"_

_Chanyeol mendesah lelah. "Ya."_

_Senyum Baekhyun mengembang. "Kau sudah berhasil memiliki separuh dari hatiku, maaf karena aku terlambat untuk mengakuinya tapi yang harus kau tahu ini tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatnya menjadi lengkap."_

_"Kau mencoba menghiburku? Terima kasih.." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun sayang._

_"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Bisakah kau tetap tinggal?"_

_Wajah menyesal yang Chanyeol tunjukkan sudah cukup menjadi jawaban._

_"Jangan pergi! Aku bersumpah tidak akan mau menunggumu jika kau benar-benar melakukannya."_

_"Aku tahu kau akan menungguku."_

_Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan air mata yang semakin deras namun tak pernah cukup untuk mengurangi perasaan kecewanya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya untukmu! Aku serius, Park Chanyeol!" ancam Baekhyun putus asa._

_Chanyeol tersenyum getir, Baekhyun mencoba memberatkan langkahnya tapi ia tidak boleh terpengaruh. "Terima kasih karena bersedia melakukan itu untukku."_

_Baekhyun memberontak pelan. "Mengapa kau tak bisa mengerti ucapanku? Kau ini bodoh atau apa, hah?"_

_"Kau sendiri tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku? Dasar bebal!" sindir Chanyeol dengan wajah jahil, berbanding terbalik dengan mimik tak sabar Baekhyun._

_"Kau begitu keras kepala! Selalu memutuskan apapun keingianmu tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku, kau__ㅡ__"_

_Cup!_

_Baekhyun terbelalak merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol mendarat kilat di bibir tipisnya, Chanyeol melakukannya tak lebih dari sedetik namun cukup ampuh membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Tangan Baekhyun yang gemetaran terangkat, hampir menyetuh bibirnya sendiri namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan itu, tangan besar Chanyeol melingkar tepat di tengkuk Baekhyun, menekannya pelan hingga kedua bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan menikmati perlakukan manis Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu mulai memberi lumatan kecil disana._

_Chanyeol melepaskan pautan bibir mereka setelah beberapa saat seiring mata Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai terbuka, wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah dengan pandangan sayu hingga Chanyeol memutuskan bergerak lebih dulu karena nampaknya Baekhyun masih belum dapat menguasai keadaan, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan ketika Chanyeol kembali menangkup wajah cantik Baekhyun, kedua mata mereka saling menatap dalam seolah mengunci satu sama lain._

_"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku tanpa kepastian." mulai Baekhyun seolah mengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol._

_"Aku berjanji akan kembali padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Entah itu tujuh tahun yang akan datang seperti yang pernah kau katakan."_

_Baekhyun merengut mengingat itu. "Tujuh tahun terlalu lama." keluhnya yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, Baekhyun sungguh merindukan senyuman itu._

_Baekhyun menyentuh punggung tangan Chanyeol dan perlahan menjauhkan dari wajahnya untuk beralih ia genggam. "Tidak bisakah kau tinggal? Kumohon.." pintanya belum menyerah._

_"Dokter mengatakan fasilitas disana jauh lebih baik. Aku harus sembuh. Kau tahu, saat pertama kali mengetahui jika kakiku lumpuh, aku merasa ingin mati saja. Tapi melihat kau selalu setia berada disisiku membuatku semakin menginginkanmu, tapi aku sadar jika lelaki cacat sepertiku tidak akan pernah pantas berada di sisimu."_

_Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar setiap penjelasan Chanyeol. "Mungkin pada awalnya semua memang akan baik-baik saja, tapi pernikahan seperti ini tidak akan bertahan lama."_

_"Kau meragukanku?"_

_"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol tegas. "Tidak ada yang salah darimu, semua ini hanya karena aku yang tidak dapat menerima keadaan. Jika kau ingin melihatku tak lagi tersiksa, maka biarkan aku pergi."_

_Baekhyun menunduk sedih, keputusan Chanyeol sudah sangat bulat. "Berapa lama waktu yang kau janjikan?"_

_"Aku tidak tahu, dokter juga tidak dapat memastikan itu." jawab Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena lagi-lagi ia tak mendapat jawaban pasti. "Tentukan sendiri saja apa susahnya?!" paksanya sedikit membentak._

_Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah tunangannya. "Jika aku tak kunjung kembali sampai waktu yang ditentukan__ㅡ__apa kau masih bersedia untuk menunggu?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Baekhyun cepat. "Kau harus menepati ucapanmu."_

_Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Aku pasti akan segera kembali."_

_Baekhyun mengerang keras, sadar bahwa ia tak dapat memaksa Chanyeol lebih lanjut lagi. "Aku bersumpah akan menikah dengan pria lain jika kau tak segera kembali."_

_Lagi-lagi senyum lembut itu yang Chanyeol tunjukkan. "Percayalah.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah terlalu lama disana, bisakah kau memberiku waktu sejenak bersama kekasihku tuan Byun?"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara di belakang, ia berbalik dengan cepat dan menemukan dua orang dewasa juga seorang anak kecil disana.

"_H-hyung_.." Baekhyun berucap kaku.

Lelaki yang merasa dipanggil itu tersenyum lembut. "Hey, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu.."

Baekhyun berdiri, kedua matanya tak salah menangkap jika tiga sosok dihadapannya itu Kris, Luhan dan juga Sehun. Luhan sedikit terdorong kebelakang ketika Baekhyun menerjang tubuhnya dengan sebuah pelukan, hampir lima tahun mereka tak lagi bertemu meskipun keduanya masih saling menghubungi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _hyung_. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali."

"Aku juga, Baekhyun_-ah_." jawab Luhan yang balas memeluk tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat mengabaikan Kris sudah terlutut disamping makam Zitao, mengumamkan beberapa kata pelepas rindu pada tunangannya yang kini telah tenang diatas sana.

Kris maupun Luhan sebelum ini memang sudah berencana akan menemui Baekhyun, tapi mereka tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu disini, dilihat dari kondisi makam Zitao sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar merawatnya dengan baik, hal itu tak jauh berbeda dengan terakhir kali saat Kris datang berkunjung lima tahun yang lalu.

Kris melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih saling melepas rindu, terkadang Kris begidik ngeri membayangkan suaminya kecilnya itu akan menderita patah tulang lantaran Baekhyun memeluknya begitu erat juga mengkhawatirkan pipi bulat putranya yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan bengkak karena Baekhyun terus saja menciumi juga mencubit gemas bagian itu.

"Hey, tuan Byun! Sudah puas dengan mereka berdua? Apa kau tidak merindukan aku juga?" goda Kris yang berjalan mendekat.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali Kris mengenalnya, Baekhyun telah menginjak usia 26 tahun sekarang namun entah mengapa Kris melihat wajah itu tetap seperti remaja berusia belasan tahun. Lamunan Kris buyar ketika merasakan pelukan Baekhyun, pelukan hangat seorang sahabat.

"Tentu saja aku juga sangat merindukanmu, tuan Wu.." balasnya yang memukul ringan dada bidang Kris.

Kris hendak membalas ucapan Baekhyun ketika Sehun mulai berulah, merengek meminta untuk digendong karena kakinya mulai terasa pegal untuk terus berdiri.

"Lu.." panggil Kris memelas.

Luhan melotot seram. "Kau lupa siapa yang sejak tadi menggendongnya, huh? _Aigo~_ punggungku pegal sekali." keluhnya.

Kris hanya pasrah mendengar keluhan suaminya, dengan berat hati ia sedikit membungkuk, meraih tubuh putranya yang kini telah berusia 7 tahun. "Kurasa dia terus bertambah berat."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Itu karena dia terus tumbuh. Kau selalu meninggalkan kami berdua demi pekerjaanmu itu sebabnya kau tidak tahu jika anakmu sudah sebesar ini." sindir Luhan.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Sehun semakin mirip dengan kalian?" celetuk Baekhyun, membuyarkan pertengkaran keduanya.

Luhan beralih cepat. "Kau orang keseribu yang berkata seperti itu."

"Itu karena sejak awal Sehun memang di takdirkan menjadi anak kami." tambah Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Luhan _hyung_ sedangkan tubuh tingginya akan seperti Kris jika dia sudah dewasa nanti."

"Itu benar!" tanggap Luhan.

"_Aigo~_ kau tampan sekali, Sehunnie. _Hyung_ gemas sekali padamu." ucap Baekhyun yang kembali mencubit pipi Sehun, mengabaikan anak itu yang kini mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Kris karena sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Apa?" pekik Luhan membuat Baekhyun cepat menoleh kearahnya dengan dahi berkerut."ㅡ_Hyung_? _Aniya_! Seharusnya Sehun memanggilmu _ahjussi_, Baekhyun-_ah_."

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang melotot sebal. "_Ya_! Aku tidak setua itu hingga Sehun harus memanggilku _ahjussi_!" balasnya tak terima, namun Luhan mengabaikannya, lelaki itu malah terkekeh melihat bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut sebal. Sama sekali tidak berubah!

"Sehunnie, apa Baekhyun hyung sudah terlihat tua seperti seorang _ahjussi_?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Merasa namanya di panggil bocah itu segera menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap polos Baekhyun disana, tak lama kemudian Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Baekhyunnie _hyung_ cantik." jawabnya dengan nada anak-anak yang terdengar lucu.

Cantik? Sebenarnya Baekhyun berharap itu tampan tapi cantik juga tidak buruk, daripada dikatakan tua, benarkan? Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena merasa menang dari Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie, kau juga sangat tampan." pujinya, Baekhyun berbalik. "Kau dengar sendiri 'kan, hyung? Anak kecil tidak akan mungkin berbohong."

Luhan mengangguk sedikit tak ikhlas, pasalnya Sehun tak pernah memujinya seperti itu, jadi karena penasaran Luhan mulai bertanya. "Sehun-_ah_, bagaimana dengan _baba_? Tampan? Lucu?ㅡeum.. Atau mungkin _manly_?" dan kata yang terakhir itu membuat Kris maupun Baekhyun membatin bahwa itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "_Baba_ juga cantik seperti Baekhyunnie _hyung_,"

Luhan tak bisa lebih girang lagi, setengah berlari kearah Sehun dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi bulat anaknya. "Ah, terima kasih sayang.." ucapnya sembari mengacak rambut Sehun.

Tanpa diduga pertanyaan konyol seperti itu juga berhasil memancing rasa penasaran Kris.

"Sehun-_ah_.." panggil Kris dengan suara berat yang membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut namun cepat mendongak hingga mereka saling bertatapan. "Apa yang kau nilai dari _daddy_?" tanya Kris sembari menaik turunkan alis tebalnya.

Dahi Sehun mengerut, lama ia terdiam melihat ekspresi wajah Kris yang menurutnya aneh, setelahnya Sehun membuang tatapannya dan mendengus pelan. _'apa-apaan ini?'_ batin Kris.

"Jelek!"

"Huh?"

"_Daddy_ jelek! Wajah _daddy_ seperti _ahjussi_." mata Kris melotot lebar mendengar itu sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang awalnya diam menganga kini tertawa puas melihat wajah masam Kris.

"Anak kecil tidak mungkin berbohong." ucap Luhan yang masih tak dapat menghentikan tawanya.

"Kurasa diantara kita bertiga hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang mengalami banyak perubahan." tambah Baekhyun.

Kris mendengus sebal, mereka berdua memang selalu kompak dalam hal seperti ini. "Baiklah,_ little_ Wu.. Mulai hari ini tidak ada acara bermain kuda-kudaan ketika _daddy_ pulang dari kantor!" ancam Kris.

"Kau bisa bermain bermain Baekhyun _hyung_, aku sangat ahli dalam hal itu." celetuk Baekhyun ngawur.

"Tidak ada es cream coklat diakhir pekan." Kris masih tak mau kalah.

"_Baba_ akan membelikan es cream coklat sebanyak apapun yang kau mau, bahkan kau bisa memakannya setiap hari." ucap Luhan.

Ekspresi Sehun yang hampir menangis kembali berbinar setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan Luhan, Sehun bergerak meminta diturunkan, jadi Kris menurutinya dengan sabar sampai melihat anak itu berlari kearah Baekhyun dan bergelanyut pada kaki lelaki itu, sementara Baekhyun juga menanggapi dengan senang hati perlakuan manja Sehun.

Luhan tak dapat lagi menahan senyum melihat wajah bahagia Baekhyun, rasanya sudah lama sekali tak melihat Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa beban. "Aku berharap Chanyeol akan segera pulang," bisik Luhan pada Kris.

Kris mengangguk pelan, mendekat kearah Luhan dan merengkuh pundak suami mungilnya dengan lembut. "Dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya, Lu.."

"Ya, semoga saja." balas Luhan.

"Kris, Luhan_ hyung_.." panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya," jawab Luhan.

"Berapa lama kalian berlibur disini?"

"Eum.. selamanya?" ucap Luhan tak yakin.

"Huh?"

"Kami tidak sedang berlibur, Baekhyun-_ah_. Kami memutuskan untuk tinggal disini." jelas Kris.

"Kau serius?"

Kris mengangguk yakin.

"Ah, akhirnya natal tahun ini akan semakin berkesan berkat kedatangan kalian." Baekhyun berbinar membayangkan itu. "Apa kalian sudah memiliki tempat tinggal disini?"

"Ya, kami sudah menyiapkan itu sebelum pindah." jawab Kris.

"Ah, sayang sekali."

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kalian menginap. Rumah keluarga Park terlalu besar untukku, hampir satu bulan ini aku tinggal dengan beberapa _maid_ karena_ aboji_ dan _appa_ sedang berada diluar kota." jelas Baekhyun.

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Kris tampak tengah berpikir. "Kurasa menginap beberapa hari di kediaman keluarga Park bukan ide buruk. Kita bisa membakar daging di halaman belakang, Sehun juga pasti akan menyukainya. Bagaimana?"

"Itu sangat menarik." jawab Baekhyun semangat.

"Yeah, Kris, kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya bukan?" ucap Luhan. "Ayo, kita pulang, aku benar-benar merasa sangat lelah dan membutuh istirahat secepatnya."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya segera, _hyung_." ajak Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aroma harum daging panggang memenuhi indra penciuman Baekhyun, Kris tengah serius memanggang daging, Luhan sibuk mencuci sayuran pelengkap, sementara Baekhyun menata perlengkapan makan diatas meja. Kris berdecak melihat Sehun tengah memakan daging yang baru saja matang dengan lahap, pipi anak itu bahkan sudah mengembung sempurna.

"_Ya_! Sehun_-ah_, jangan hanya memakan daging itu, kau juga harus memakan sayurannya." protes Kris namun Sehun nampak tak peduli dan semakin memasukkan lebih banyak daging kedalam mulut.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng maklum melihat kelakuan ayah anak yang tak pernah akur itu, ia menyodorkan segelas air karena nampaknya Sehun kesusahan menelan makanannya. "Makanlah sedikit demi sedikit, kau akan tersedak jika makan seperti itu, Sehunnie." peringat Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan Sehun.

"Lu, lakukan sesuatu! Dia tidak pernah mau mendengar ucapanku." pinta Kris. Sempat mendengus kesal tapi akhirnya Luhan menurut, ia mengambil sepotong daging kemudian membungkusnya dengan daun selada.

"Buka mulutmu, Sehunnie." pinta Luhan setelah tidak ada lagi makanan yang tersisa didalam mulut anak itu, Sehun dengan mudah menerima suapan itu.

"Tidak susah untuk membujuknya, kau hanya perlu bertindak bukan haya berkata." ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun melihat contoh sebuah keluarga utuh disana, meskipun diluar nampak tak akur namun mereka saling menyayangi. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat Kris mengomel panjang sebelum ini, atau Kris yang akan berbuat konyol untuk membujuk dan menghibur Sehun yang tengah marah ataupun menangis.

_**Park Chanhyun..**_

Chanyeol pernah menyebut itu sebagai nama masa depan anak mereka, mengingat hal itu membuat kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat, ia berharap Chanyeol segera kembali sehingga bayangan tentang Chanhyun dapat segera terwujud.

_Sementara itu ditempat lain.._

"_Appaaa~_"

Seorang pria tersentak dari lamunannya mendengar derap langkah kecil berlari mendekatinya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sosok mungil memasuki ruangan diikuti seorang wanita yang menyusul dibelakang.

"Jangan mengganggu _appa_, oke? Kita kembali kekamar sekarang." pinta wanita itu.

Sosok mungil itu menggeleng enggan dalam gendongan sang pria. "Dengarkan kata _eomma_, eum?"

"Aku tidak mau tidur siang.." rengeknya meski itu berbanding terbalik dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat semakin sayu dan perlahan mulai tertutup ketika sang pria memberi tepukan-tepukan lembut pada punggung si kecil.

"Sudah tertidur?" bisik wanita tersebut.

Sang pria menggangguk pelan.

"Ah, akhirnya.. aku akan membawanya kekamar."

"Tidak. Biar aku saja." sosok pria itu berjalan menuju kamar bercat biru muda dengan desain bola disetiap sudutnya, dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan tubuh mungil itu diatas ranjang.

Wajah tertidur yang terlihat polos itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, membuat ia tersenyum hangat. Fokusnya buyar ketika merasa tepukan lembut dipundak, melihat wanita itu sudah berada disampingnya, mereka saling melempar senyum hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hng.. yeoboseyo.."_

_"Baekhyunnie?"_

_Kedua mata Luhan melebar. "C-chanyeol.."_

Baekhyun mengernyit heran melihat dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab dilayar ponselnya dan semuanya dari Luhan, ia hampir akan menelfon balik ketika Luhan kembali menghubunginya.

"Kau dimana?" serbu Luhan begitu terhubung.

"Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Tentu saja aku masih dikantor, _hyung_." jawab Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari ruang _meeting_. "Ah, ya, apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Ya, kau harus segera pulang."

Baekhyun menyingkap lengan kemejanya, melihat jam tangan yang masih menunjuk pukul lima sore. "_Ne_, satu jam lagi." jawabnya, merasa perlu bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

"Sekarang, Baekhyun-_ah_!"

"Aku sedang bekerja, _hyung_."

"Ini jauh lebih penting dari pekerjaanmu." balas Luhan.

"Oh, ya? Bisa kau katakan apa itu?"

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terdiam, apa maksud Luhan menyebut nama itu? Apa mungkin Luhan mendapat kabar jika Chanyeol akan segera pulang dalam waktu dekat ini atau mungkinㅡ"..ada disini."

Baekhyun ingat ia tak pernah melakukan hal senekat ini sejak dapat membawa mobilnya sendiri, perjalanan pulang yang biasa memakan waktu hampir dua puluh menit kini mampu ia tempuh dalam waktu setengahnya, untung saja ia dapat selamat sampai tujuan. Angan-angan tingginya untuk segera menyambut Chanyeol dengan pelukan hangat lenyap seketika, senyum Baekhyun hilang begitu ia membuka pintu.

Benar apa yang Luhan katakan jika Chanyeol ada disana, tapi pemandangan itu sungguh mengganggu dimana seorang wanita cantik duduk didekat Chanyeol sembari memangku seorang balita yang tengah menangis, hal itu jelas menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang membuatnya mengambil alih tubuh kecil itu untuk menenangkannya, karena itu juga kehadiran Baekhyun jadi tak disadari.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, Chanyeol dengan lembut membujuk balita itu untuk menyudahi tangisnya_. "...sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat appa dan eomma susah bukan?" _setidaknya potongan kalimat itu yang Baekhyun dengar, Chanyeol jelas menujuk dirinya dan wanita disampingnya. Apa mereka sebuah keluarga? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa telah di khianati, mungkin ia juga yang salah karena terlalu percaya diri menganggap Chanyeol akan tetap setia. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol datang hanya untuk meminta maaf karena tak dapat menyanggupi ucapannya sebelum pergi atau bahkan untuk menunjukkan kini ia telah berkeluarga. Kemungkinan seperti itu bisa saja terjadi, lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, itu jelas dapat merubah perasaan Chanyeol apalagi Baekhyun tidak berada disisinya saat ia menjalani masa sulit.

"Baekhyun!" seru Luhan baru menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, setelah lelaki itu masuk kedalam rumah dengan langkah cepat memasuki kamarnya dilantai dua tanpa menyapa semua orang, Luhan memintanya untuk berhenti namun Baekhyun tak peduli.

_**Brak!**_

Baekhyun melempar kasar tas kerja dan melepas jas yang ia kenakan, ia tetap berdiri dibelakang pintu kamarnya dengan nafas berantakan, perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk. Lima tahun tanpa kabar dan setelah kembali hal seperti ini yang ia dapatkan? Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya, merasa sangat marah, jika seperti ini yang ia lihat lebih baik Chanyeol tak perlu pulang sekalian. Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terdorong kedepan ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar dari luar, Baekhyun terbelalak melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam sebelum kembali menutup pintu.

"K-kau.." Baekhyun sangat terkejut menyadari Chanyeol telah mampu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya tanpa bantuan apapun, ia ingin mendekat kemudian memeluknya namun... "Keluar dari sini!" usir Baekhyun dingin mengingat jika Chanyeol sudah menghianatinya.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran namun tak ingin menanggapi. "Kau mau apa?!" kali ini bentakan yang Baekhyun layangkan melihat Chanyeol hampir menyentuh kemeja bagian depan yang ia kenakan.

"Kau baru pulang bekerja? Kau pasti lelah, bukan?" Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun didepan dada. "Astaga, ini terlihat menyiksamu." Baekhyun tersentak namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali melempar pandangannya kesamping ketika dengan lembut Chanyeol mulai melonggarkan dasi yang nampak mencekik leher Baekhyun.

Berada sedekat ini membuat Baekhyun dengan keras menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memeluk Chanyeol, ia sangat merindukan lelaki ini, seandainya Chanyeol tak mengkhianatinya mungkin Baekhyun tak akan segan-segan memeluknya erat.

_Sret~_

Baekhyun mendelik tajam merasakan kedua pudaknya diremas pelan, Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh mungil di antara pintu dan tubuh tingginya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun tergagap melihat Chanyeol semakin menghapus jarak mereka.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek mendengar bisikan lirih itu. "Dasar serakah!"

Chanyeol berdecak pelan. "Baiklah, kuberi kau waktu untuk pergi kekamar mandi, cuci wajah, tangan, dan kakimu. _Mood_-mu sangat buruk, mungkin ada aura buruk dari luar yang tengah mengikutimu."

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, kau yang seharusnya pergi dari kamarku!"

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Kau pikir apa aku masih berhak merindukan seseorang yang telah beristri dan bahkan telah memiliki seorang anak?" sentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu, sepertinya ia tahu alasan dibalik sikap aneh Baekhyun, seketika tawa Chanyeol meledak membuat Baekhyun tersinggung.

"Kau pikir ini lucu?" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, berusaha keras menahan tawanya namun melihat wajah marah Baekhyun membuat tawanya kembali meledak.

"Dasar gila!" maki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu ia sudah keterlaluan, ia benar-benar akan menghentikan tawanya sekarang. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu duduk diatas ranjang dengan wajah gelap. "Baiklah.. Aku tahu ini salah tapi bisakah kita sejenak melupakan tentang hal itu? Hanya ada kita berdua disini.."

Baekhyun tahu apa maksud Chanyeol, jangan bilang lelaki itu akan berselingkuh? Apa sebenarnya yang Chanyeol pikirkan?

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir ketika Chanyeol mulai mengerjai lehernya. "Diam berarti iya." bisiknya.

"Chanhㅡakh!"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga kungkungan itu terlepas, ia mengusap lehernya dengan panik setelah Chanyeol memberi gigitan kecil di daerah itu. "Katakan padaku jika kau tidak menginginkannya, maka aku akan berhenti."

Chanyeol menatapnya serius sementara Baekhyun berusaha menimbang. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Byun Baekhyun." Pandangan Baekhyun lurus menatapnya sebelum kembali jatuh. "Aku tidak akan rela menunggumu selama lima tahun jika tidak benar-benar mencintaimu.." akunya. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat cairan bening menetes dari sudut mata Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kali ini aku bersikap egois, Chanyeollie.." bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengacak rambut basahnya dengan sebuah handuk, gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang masih terlelap diatas ranjang, tubuh Baekhyun yang polos hanya tertutup selembar selimut, wajah lelaki mungil itu sedikit pucat, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun terlalu memaksakan diri tadi malam, tubuh gemetaran itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya namun Baekhyun terus mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan meminta Chanyeol untuk terus memasukinya, beberapa luka cakar dipunggung Chanyeol dapatkan ketika tubuh Baekhyun secara otomatis menolak perlakuan yang Chanyeol berikan, ia tahu Baekhyun merasa takut juga sakit melawan rasa traumanya namun ia berusaha untuk tak membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

_Drtt.. drrt.. drtt~_

Kedua mata Baekhyun masih terpejam sementara tangan kanannya bergerak mencari keberadaan benda persegi yang sudah membuat tidur nyenyaknya terganggu.

"_Yeoboseyo_.." ucap Baekhyun serak dengan ponsel diatas telinga kanannya, setelahnya dengkuran halus kembali terdengar menandakan lelaki mungil itu sudah kembali terbang kealam mimpi.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat itu, ia mengambil alih ponsel yang masih bergetar tanda sang pemanggil masih berada disana, nama Yixing tertera dilayar, Chanyeol segera menggeser icon untuk menjawab.

"Baekhyun.."

"_Hyung_, bisakah kau mengurus cuti Baekhyun untuk hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?!" seru Yixing memastikan.

"Ya."

"A-ah.. baiklah aku mengerti. Akan segera ku urus."

"Terima kasih,_ hyung_."

Chanyeol meletakkan ponsel Baekhyun diatas meja nakas ketika menyadari lelaki itu sudah terbangun. Baekhyun yang baru teringat keadaan polos tubuhnya segera menarik selimut lebih tinggi, wajah lelaki mungil itu memerah perlahan sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Maafkan aku.." Baekhyun menatap tak mengerti. "Apa aku terlalu memaksamu, eum?" tanya Chanyeol menyesal.

"Tidak." lirih Baekhyun. "Aku baik-baik saja." mereka saling melempar senyum lembut setelahnya.

"Mandilah, ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Aku menunggumu di meja makan." ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun sebelum keluar dari kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan mendadak Taeyeon pagi ini, ia hampir mendekat sebelum menyadari keberadaan sosok kecil yang duduk disamping Taeyeon.

"Biar _halmoni_ suapi.." Taeyeon berucap lembut setelah Chanyeol menaruh sepiring_ omelete_ didepan sosok kecil itu. Baekhyun akui wajah polos bermata jernih itu terlihat begitu lucu ketika mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, batinnya berperang untuk tak membenci sosok kecil tanpa dosa itu, tapi ia tak bisa menerima jika sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan mengakui wanita kemarin malam adalah istrinya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!"

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya mendengar bentakan kesal Taeyeon, ia mengernyit heran pada Taeyeon yang tengah mendelik tajam kearahnya. "Jangan menatapnya seperti itu bodoh! Kau membuatnya ketakutan."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia tak bermaksud membuat si kecil ketakutan, sungguh. Hanya saja saat melamun tadi tanpa sadar mimik wajahnya perlahan berubah.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang.._ Halmoni_ akan memukulnya nanti." bujuk Taeyeon melihat si kecil mulai terisak pelan. Baekhyun mengendikan bahu yang kemudian duduk disamping Taeyeon, mengambil selembar roti tawar yang ia oles dengan selai strawberry dan akan segera melahapnya ketika... "Baek!"

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti di udara dengan mulut terbuka, ia meletakkan kembali rotinya diatas piring, meladeni sang ayahㅡChanyeolㅡyang ikutan kesal karena secara tak sengaja Baekhyun tengah mengusik anaknya.

"Kau membuat anak kita menangis, Baek."

"A-apa?!" tanya Baekhyun terkejut, wajahnya berubah linglung. "..bisa kau ulangi?" pintanya karena yakin ia sudah salah dengar.

"Park Chanhyun."

"Kau becanda?"

"Ah, _jinjja_.." keluh Chanyeol tanpa ingin menjawab.

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si kecil, mengamatinya secara detail. Lama ia melakukan hal itu sebelum menyadari mata kecil, hidung mungil, juga bibir tipis itu sudah jelas potret dari siapa. Astaga, mengapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Chanhyun-_ah_.." panggil Baekhyun hampir terdengar seperti bisikan namun mampu menarik perhatian si kecil, beberapa detik kemudian Chanhyun kembali memeluk erat perut Taeyeon, meminta perlindungan wanita itu.

"Bagus! Kau sendiri yang menghancurkan segala pandangan baik tentangmu setelah aku membangunnya selama tiga tahun terakhir." sindir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak peduli, ia meraih tangan mungil Chanhyun. "Hei, _mianhae~_" menggoyangkannya hingga si kecil menatapnya dengan sisa air mata dan sedikit ingus di hidung.

"Maafkan Baekhyunnie _appa_, _ne_?" Baekhyun merasa aneh mengatakan itu, namun tak dipungkiri ia juga merasakan kebahagian yang meletup-letup didadanya.

Bocah itu masih menatap Baekhyun takut, dan sepertinya butuh waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk dapat mendekatinya, namun… "Ba-baekhyunnie appa."

Baekhyun menganga mendengar suara pelan itu. "Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku minta maaf karena sempat berpikir buruk tentangmu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku.." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan.

Sunny mengangguk maklum dan tersenyum hangat. "Aku mengerti itu hanya salah paham, Baekhyun-_ssi_. Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan."

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil yang baru Sunny naiki. "Kau serius tidak perlu kuantar ke bandara, _noona_?" tanyanya.

Sunny menggeleng pelan. "Chanhyun pasti mencarimu setelah dia bangun nanti. Jaga dia baik-baik, Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku akan sangat merindukannya.."

"Pasti akan kulakukan, jangan khawatir.. Dan terima kasih karena telah membantuku selama ini."

Sunny kembali tersenyum sebelum mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan luas keluarga Park, tugasnya sebagai perawat Chanyeol telah berakhir hari ini.

"Jadi.. kau berada dimana selama ini?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika kukatakan itu di Jepang?" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun, membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kau serius?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Baekhyun ingat malam sebelum kepergian Chanyeol, lelaki itu meminta Baekhyun tidur satu ranjang dengannya, dan ketika Baekhyun bangun dipagi hari ia tak lagi dapat menemukan Chanyeol.

"Mengenai Chanhyun, apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sering kali membayangkan rupa Park Chanhyun, kau tahu?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar itu. "Tapi.. aku sedikit menyesal karena baru mengetahui keberadaannya saat ia sudah sebesar ini."

"Dia sudah tiga tahun sekarang, waktu berlalu begitu cepat.." Chanyeol menerawang. "Chanhyun masih berusia dua bulan ketika aku mengadopsinya, dia seperti fotocopy dirimu. Aku selalu melihatnya saat aku merindukanmu, dan itu cukup ampuh."

"Lima tahun.. sangat menyiksa." lirih Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tertegun. "Aku masih sering bermimpi buruk tentang kejadian malam itu.."

"Baek.." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangat. "..semuanya sudah berakhir."

"Jangan pergi lagi.." pinta Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan, tidak akan lagi kulakukan. Segera, secepatnya, kita akan terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan." ucap Chanyeol cepat sembari menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_4 bulan kemudian.._

"Saya bersedia."

"Saya bersedia.."

Acara resepsi malam ini berlangsung meriah, kedua mempelai nampak begitu bersinar diantara para tamu undangan yang hadir, senyum penuh kebahagiaan tak pernah pudar dari wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memakai setelan _texudo_ berwarna putih. Park Chanhyun yang malam ini penampilannya tak kalah tampan dari kedua orang tuanya terlihat berlarian bersama Sehun dan Yeriㅡanak Jongdae dan Minseokㅡdalam pengawasan Taeyeon, sementara Jungsu dan Siwon tengah berbicara dengan beberapa relasi bisnis mereka.

"Minseok _hyung_ punya sedikit sisi feminim hingga kami memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang gadis kecil."

"Gadis kecil kalian sangat manis." puji Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih. Park Chanhyun juga mirip sekali denganmu, sangat imut." ucap Minseok.

"Sepertinya diantara kita semua akan ada yang berbesan sebentar lagi." celetuk Chanyeol geli. Kris lebih dulu menyadari maksud Chanyeol ketika melihat Sehun tengah menyuapi Yeri dengan sepotong kue, setelahnya gadis kecil itu mencium pipi Sehun kilat.

"_Andwaee~_ gadis kecilku!" pekik Jongdae yang segera menarik Yeri menjauh, sementara Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Sehun _oppa_.." rengek Yeri.

Jongdae mendelik marah. "_Ya_! Kau telah menodai pikiran polos putriku."

"Jangan membentak anakku!" murka Luhan.

"Ayah yang posesif." komentar Baekhyun, Minseok mengangguk setuju.

"Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, nak!" hibur Kris menghapus noda cream kue di pipi Sehun.

"Junmyeonnie, aku juga ingin punya anak." rengek Yixing yang di angguki oleh lelaki berwajah teduh disebelahnya.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun.." keduanya menoleh, menemukan Taeyeon tengah menggendong Chanhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas, Baekhyun sedikit heran lantaran merasa anaknya itu baru saja berlarian kesana kemari namun kini sudah terlelap damai di alam mimpi. "Sepertinya_ eomma_ harus pulang lebih awal."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Chanhyun pasti kelelahan setelah mengikuti acara seharian ini."

"Tolong ya _omoni_.." pinta Baekhyun. "Aku akan segera memindahkannya setelah kami pulang nanti."

"Tidak, tidak. Biarkan Chanhyun tidur denganku. Nikmati saja malam pertama kalian." goda Taeyeon yang disusul siulan jahil dari yang lain.

_Sejak awal ini memang bukan jalan yang Baekhyun inginkan, tapi sesuatu yang bernama cinta itu menahan Baekhyun untuk tetap berada disini.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Big Thank's to :**

**VampireDSP, sherli898, egatoti, CussonsBaekby, exindira, allika azallika, pinkpurple94, ChanBaekLuv, Byun byuntaee, devrina, firdazzy, chanbaek perfect, neli amelia, lolamoet, narsih556, reiasia95, Asmaul, Guest(1), Istiqomah, realpcybbh, tasya66xoxo, Re Tao, ia, parkhyobin21, SrieMayy, septianaditya1997, Rahma993, baby'b, Parkhyunra690, Guest(2), park, realA M, WzfZooey, shabrinanova96, Caca, Guest(3), brownyeolliebaekkoni, parkhyun16, byun, Eva Mrs. Minseok, LoveSiwon17, Park Di An, Mrs. Minseok, Avrik oh 16, Maulida Fajriah, byunbaebybaechu, Fairoza, Guest(4), hjy, Park Byun542, Phoenix Hua, lisaachandinii.**

**:* :* :***


End file.
